<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rum Cake by Mjc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310844">Rum Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc'>Mjc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detective Conan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That night Shinichi would not chase after KID as it would be far too dangerous and stupid. But that night she would run into a man in black carrying a large bag. And she would end up meeting KID in her true identity comprising everything she holds dear to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was just supposed to be a nice simple day. She was going to have a nice day out with Haibara, Agasa and Jodie collecting and giving information on the Organisation. And then it turned into one of her typical days when she meets Jodie. And that was they always got into one disaster after another when meeting. She thought nothing would go wrong that morning, well she didn't really, she was just hoping it would be a good day, and she really just wanted an easy day.</p><p>She just wanted to go out get good news and later go to a KID Heist and outwit him and capture him, and of course pummel him with her soccer balls she always loved hitting him with them. It was good practice and the look she would always get from him was hilarious.</p><p>But no today of course things went wrong this was her we are talking about. She was now standing there amongst a crowd of crazed KID fans. She was still feeling sore and tired from the earlier events in the day. She was getting a headache from the fans and of course Sonoko nonstop ramblings about her hero KID. She was really the one giving Shinichi a headache. Sonoko really had a pair of lungs on her and would continue to get louder as every minute approached.</p><p>Shinichi was standing there between Ran and Jodie, while Sonoko was grabbing Haibara by the arm screaming for her beloved, well her Idol anyway. Agasa was behind her watching her back helping her stay inconspicuous but Sonoko was not helping in that department. But she did not know that.</p><p>Shinichi Kudo was standing there with her friends at a KID Heist. She was wearing her hair tied back in a hat and was wearing sunglasses trying not to be seen by one. She clearly did not want to be recognized and wanted more than anything to be at home right now but could not go till the Heist was over.</p><p>Shinichi could feel the daggers of hatred and evil aimed at her by a furious Haibara was currently disguised as the shrunken version of her. She knew Haibara was not happy, but she couldn't help but smile because it was Karma for all the evil comments Haibara had made about her. Now currently Haibara was feeling how she would when she was at Edowaga Shirley and it was fantastic that she was stuck with the annoying Sonoko right now.</p><p>Haibara knew that this was not her fault, but she knew the little evil scientist would want some sort of payment or revenge for this. If there was one person that Haibara could not stand amongst Shinichi`s friends and that was a mad crazed Sonoko.</p><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" Said a bowing KID, with his legendary grin to his audience.</p><p>Everyone would be seeing tonight it would be reckless, stupid and far too dangerous to do anything here of all places. The place had thousands of crazed fans, a crazed Task Force led by a Hot Headed Nakamori, cameras and one nosey Kaitiou Kid.</p><p>They were all watching now Agasa was interested he moved closer. No one was paying any attention to her now, so she thought it would be the best time to escape now unnoticed. They were all too interested in watching the Heist, all but Haibara who she signalled to and she nodded back in response, that now would be the best time to escape because she could turn back at any moment back into Shirley Edowaga.</p><p>
  <strong>***** Flash back ****</strong>
</p><p>"Hi there sweetie what is your name " said Ran</p><p>"My name is Shin...no my name " said Shinichi</p><p>Scanning the books trying the think of a name was she was her favourite author and role model and other mystery books she loved.</p><p>"Edowaga..." she said panicking looking at a Rampo book behind Ran.</p><p>"Sher l...Shirley," she said almost saying the wrong name.</p><p>"My name is Shirley Edowaga " she said with more confidence calming down but still panicked.</p><p>And that is how she got her alias after a horror author of death and after her favourite character and Idol Sherlock Holmes. But obviously changing it to Shirley for obvious reasons she would be a female Holmes by name now and that had made her happy.</p><p>
  <strong>**** End of Flash back *****</strong>
</p><p>She was going to make a break for it, and she just managed to. Whatever was happening, everyone was getting louder and it felt like her luck was about to change and she was finally in for some good luck for a change. That is until she accidentally bumped into someone sending her flying onto the ground and her sun glasses broke when she accidentally stood on them getting up.</p><p>"Sorry in a rush" said a harden voiced that sounded like he did not mean a single word.</p><p>As she got up rubbing the dust off herself ready to apologise to man that knocked her down but he was nowhere in sight. She looked into the crowd, and she saw the man she suspected was the one that sent her flying to the ground. He was dressed in a black and had a duffel bag with him.</p><p>'What was in the bag' she thought getting an eerie feeling from this man and was thinking he looked familiar what could not pin point. All she knew was this man was dangerous and she instinctively started to follow him. Making sure she was close buy not too close enough to for him for her to be seen. She had completely forgot what she was doing at that point and now she was being a Detective following this man in black watching every move he made.</p><p>She followed him into the closed off building making sure she was not seen by anyone. She had lost him but she could still feel the evil presence. She was beginning to realize what kind of man he was and she now knew who he was. He was a wanted hired Assassin named Jackal and she concluded tonight he would be here tonight to kill someone.</p><p>She knew it might comprise her life, but this man was a Sniper and she knew he had a Sniper Gun with him because that would be what the duffel bag was for. She could not work out who the target would be, but she knew it would be likely someone high profile, famous or an enemy. Period he had to be stopped as he would either way draw too much attention to herself and Haibara. It would be best to stop him here and right now.</p><p>She concluded that he would be on the roof. It was a great vantage point and the design of the building it also made a good hiding spot no one would be able to see him. As she was ascending the stairs, she could hear from the fans that the Heist was almost over and KID had already stolen the Diamond and was now just showing off now talking to the audience.</p><p>He still had not noticed her and she was getting much better at stealth all thanks to lessons from Haibara and Shuichi Akai. She really did need an upgrade on certain skills and her stealth and following was the obvious one. They had been improved because the last time she followed a man in black like this and that was Gin and Vodka her greatest error that now haunts her life. She dams well made sure she was not followed herself she thought touched the back of her head, thinking of a painful memory that still her hurt every time.</p><p>Shinichi was now at the door entrance to the roof. She looked through the crack in the door to see he was already set up the Sniper Gun was aimed to kill. He was looking through it focusing all his energy on his target, and his finger was on the trigger ready to kill.</p><p>He was not paying attention this gave her advantage to strike, she threw the door opening distracting him and she already had her soccer ball blew up and kicked it towards the gun. She knew it would be too late that the gun would already go off, but she made sure that the direction the bullet went in would not harm anyone.</p><p>But it hit a balloon sending the audience in state of panic and confusion sending the man himself into a blind rage as he looked to see he had missed his target. This distraction also gave her enough time to take out her watch and dart him unconscious.</p><p>She looked to where Jackal was looking to see who the target was and that they if they would have any knowledge of the attacker. As she looked down to her shock and horror she saw who the target was and he was starring in her direction it was Kaitiou Kid.</p><p>Kaitiou Kid ?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Was all she could think he was giving her a look full of hate and she was scared of him for the first time. Then she realized he could not see who she was or who was on the roof but she definitely knew him that Kid knew he was the target.</p><p>She did not want to face KID, not like this and definitely not as herself. It was obvious they both had secrets and later she would dig into his to see why he was the target, she did care for the thief and trust him, well as best as she could.</p><p>But she would not comprise her own secrets as she knew the thief would have questions and demand answers because she knew she would too if she was him. Kid may not be a Detective, but he was great at getting information.</p><p>She was going to make a quick get away as soon as possible. She phoned Jodie giving her the location of Jackal who was still currently unconscious. She was still on the rooftop while on the phone. Thinking it would be best if she handed the assassin over to Jodie and to the FBI. Claiming they caught him and catching an International Criminal would do well for the FBI as they would give the credit to the Japanese police and would do well for them owing the FBI a favour handing over the criminal.</p><p>Jodie seemed happy with the results and was now on her way but would take a about ten minutes because everyone was now leaving because the Heist was now over with. It was now mobbed with fans and an angry task force member so slipping in would be hard but would be done eventually.</p><p>She quickly texted Haibara and Agasa to meet her discreetly at the side of the building with the car because she knew that she could turn back any minute now and her time was up and she needed a getaway.</p><p>She estimated and still could feel that KID was still there but he would not come here till everyone was gone and she was leaving as soon as Jodie got here. So she would be free to go and looking at Jackal she could tell that the dart was wearing off on him fast, a lot faster than the average person. What was he inhuman he had been darted no more than five minutes? It was supposed to last up to an hour it worked all the time on Kogoro.</p><p>She decided to use a the rope she saw lying beside the door to tie him up. She knew she could not defeat him in a fight she was too tired and did not have the strength right now. She quickly turned to get the rope as fast as she could.</p><p>But that is when she was attacked and pinned against the wall with a gun aimed at her head aimed to killed and she was not sure how she would get out of this one.</p><p>She felt a grin coming from him and then laughter. His laugh becoming louder echoing the inside the building sounding more evil and he sounded more delighted with what he had found as if he a victories.</p><p>"I know exactly who you are Detective," he said happily.</p><p>But now he had her in a tight grip and she was now face to face with him, eye to eye and not one of them dared to look away. Shinichi now realised she was not wearing her sunglasses anymore. He...Jackal was dressed all in black, he was one of them, he was a member of the Black organisation and she was doomed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking into his eyes, all she could see was hate and evil. She was scared of this man indeed she was but she would not show one single shred of fear. She doesn't give him what he wanted and what was clear he wanted her to be terrified of him.</p><p>"Ah Gin will be so disappointed" he said smiling as if he was talking to himself.</p><p>"You know Gin" Shinichi managed to say to him directly.</p><p>Knocking Jackal off balance surprising that she recognized the name and he could clearly see she knew more.</p><p>He dropped his gun and put it away but making his grip on Shinichi even tighter, it was clear she was making it out there alive and would be heading to the Organisation. It was also clear that Jackal hated Gin, maybe she could use this as a diversion to stall for time Jodie would be closer now she had about eight minutes or she would never be found alive again.</p><p>"Gin and Vodka, tell me what exactly do you know" Shinichi demandingly, she indeed wanted all the information she could get.</p><p>"Oh looks like the Detective knows more than I thought" he said amused more than ever and more inclined to chat.</p><p>"Well let's see I know for a fact that Kudo Shinichi was killed In Action by Gin himself" he said grinning at Shinichi full well knowing she was alive.</p><p>"Tell me Detective how exactly did you accomplish the impossible and rise from the grave" said Jackal sounding rather curious.</p><p>"None of your dam business" Shinichi shouted making it clear she would not tell him anything.</p><p>It looked like he was lost in thought to her response, he was not angry at her answer but it was clear he was in deep thought and had more questions to ask. He looked like he would use violence to get the answers that on the subject he was thinking he needed the answers so much.</p><p>"Fine then Detective tell me why you are at a Kaitou Kid Heist and what is your relationship with the thief" said Jackal softly but menacingly.</p><p>"Huh? what the hell" is all she could say she was confused at the question.</p><p>"Tell me where is Pandora" said Jackal now tightening his grip and lifting her off the ground.</p><p>"I have no idea what you are referring to. I have no idea what this Pandora is" said Shinichi looking him in the eye confused.</p><p>She really had no idea what he was talking about he was going mad over this thing called Pandora and he thought that she had it. Thinking it must be a diamond or something rare and why did he seem so interested in her 'rise from the grave' was this man insane. Did he really think that she died and came back to life? But this gave her more than enough information on what KID was now doing.</p><p>"You are KID'S Assistant? I know he has one" he said sounding more crazed than ever.</p><p>"Ha you're kidding me right why would I work with a thief" Shinichi said laughing at the thought of it.</p><p>He was angry now and slammed her against the door making her dizzy and almost making her unconscious. The jackal taking advantage of this started to pick her up and grabbing chloroformed handkerchief and was putting it to her mouth ready to knock her out. She thought back determined to fight for her kicking him all her strength hurting him but not enough, she was now losing her ability to stay awake.</p><p>BANG</p><p>The jackal had dropped the handkerchief but still held onto her, he was startled by the banging sound. She did not know what it was, but she was but she was starting to get her strength back again, she was still feeling dizzy but less all she could see was white and smell smoke in that instant she knew where the bang came from.</p><p>She did not know to feel happy or relieved she decided to go with both. KID had now arrived and was now facing Jackal. He completely forgot about her and put her on the ground like a rag doll now solely focusing attention onto KID. She could feel the hate in the air coming from the two parties. The two of them clearly knew and hated each other.</p><p>She was now able fully to see what was happening and was aware of their actions, but she still feeling dizzy she estimated she had a concussion. Her head was now feeling like a pulse and it would be best for her to stay there for the time being. Jodie would be here in about five minutes.</p><p>"Snake" said KID</p><p>"KID" said the now newly named Snake.</p><p>KID took out his card Gun quickly like a blur she unable to see it, Snake then turned his gun onto Shinichi making it a stale mate. Not one of the men moved just glaring at each other in the eyes.</p><p>"Go on then shot me" said Shinichi daringly, she was not going to play the victim.</p><p>This shocked both Snake and KID. Snake jaw was opened, and KID flinched but was able to keep his poker face intact. Shinichi started to stand up at this point shocking them more moving closer to Snake and putting her hand closer to the gun.</p><p>"But you will not shoot me because that would be a mistake and your precious Organisation would not be happy with you at all and you would end up like Pisco" Shinichi said smirking knowing she would be able to escape now.</p><p>Snake was shell shocked by everything she had said he was not moving and but had lowered his gun and was now the best time to attack. KID could sense this and set off a smoke making it possible for Shinichi to grab the gun and point it at Snake. He was now trapped two to one.</p><p>Snake was not a happy bunny he was the one had lost again, his pulse was running with anger and it looked like he was ready to mindlessly attack at any moment.</p><p>"You have lost give it up" said KID moving closer to Snake with a victorious grin on his face.</p><p>"Never I will not lose to a thief and a supposed dead Detective" said Snake</p><p>This surprised KID by what he had said that the girl was supposed to be dead and that she was a Detective. Snake was this and was going to take advantage of it.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid meet the famous Detective Kudo Shinich " said Snake amused waving his hand to Shinichi.</p><p>"Put the gun down I know you are reaching for another one" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And by the sounds of it your time is up" said Shinichi making a gesture to the door.</p><p>"FREEEEZZZEEEEE FBI" screamed Jodie barging in the door with two guns aimed at Snake.</p><p>Kaitou kid dropped a small sleeping bomb beside Snake making him hit the floor falling asleep, making things much easier to get on with. Jodie now had Snake in handcuffs and was able to fully lift him off the ground surprising KID and Shinichi at her strength. Jodie did not look at KID making it clear to the thief that he was never there and that she was letting him go. He was now listening to the conversation being held by the two females on the roof.</p><p>"He is one of them" said Shinichi sounding dark and depressed.</p><p>"How can you be sure?" said Jodie clearly shocked.</p><p>"He has a code name, Snake and he know that I am supposedly dead" said Shinichi.</p><p>"What?" Jodie said panicked.</p><p>"Relax, he has not informed anyone, but you will have to keep him quiet about me" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well that makes today rather good then, any other information you picked up?" said Jodie questioning her.</p><p>"Yes he knows Gin personally I don't know about Vodka but I will tell you the rest later I am running out of time" said Shinichi now more tired than ever.</p><p>"Ok then, Camel is downstairs waiting on me as backup, so you will be safe to go in about five minutes" said Jodie and Shinichi nodding in response.</p><p>Jodie was now gone, and Shinichi now just had to wait she was tired and out of energy. She was now beginning to heat up, and she knew she was going to change back into Shirley Edowaga again, she flinched at thought of it and sat on the ground in exhaustion.</p><p>She looked and her watch about another two minutes to wait. As she looked away from her watch KID was now standing in front of her and by his expression it was clear he had questions and wanted answers. And she did not want to answer them.</p><p>"Who are you?" said KID.</p><p>"No one you need to know, nothing happened here tonight is all you need to know" said Shinichi avoiding the question and making it clear she would not tell him.</p><p>"So you are not this famous Detective Kudo Shinichi" said KID now getting closer and more eager to get answers.</p><p>Shinichi now stood up looking him in the eye but was moving closer to the door ready to escape. But KID was now standing at the door making it clear he was not letting her go till she answered all of his questions. He already clearly got a 'yes' from the fact that she was so eager to leave.</p><p>"He said you were dead, why is talk Detective?" he said calmly and concerned for her well being.</p><p>Shinichi was now pale white by the question. 'Curses' she thought her body was betraying her giving KID the answers he needed no word from her.</p><p>"Move please I need to go" said Shinichi she is beginning to sweat now.</p><p>"Not yet you owe me answers and then you are free to go as you wish" said KID.</p><p>Shinichi was now laughing at KID, and he was not pleased by this clearly she had ticked him off because he was not happy.</p><p>"I owe you nothing KID if it wasn't for me, you would have a bullet in the head right now. You would be the dead one not me" said Shinichi smiling scoring her point.</p><p>KID was not satisfied, but she could tell he did agree with her with the fact that she was also not arresting him and neither did Jodie. He owed her more than she owed him.</p><p>"Just one question then, If I was asked about you what would I say?" said KID.</p><p>She thought it through, and she did seem fair to give him some of the truth, if he did not come she would on her away to the Organisation right now and her secrets her would be soon uncovered.</p><p>"Nothing you say nothing. You do not know a thing about me. As far as you know tonight an FBI agent arrested someone and I was never here and you have never seen or heard of me. And it is best not telling anyone about the arrest as well" said Shinichi confessing.</p><p>"So the Organisation thinks you are dead? said KID wanting to know more.</p><p>"Correct and best to keep it that way. Now that I answered enough I am going now" said Shinichi bowing and then heading for the door.</p><p>"Wait" said KID grabbing her by the arm.</p><p>"Let me go NOW" said Shinichi demanding.</p><p>"No sorry I can't I need more information and you are the only source that I can trust" said KID almost pleading.</p><p>"I have to go and you enemy is captured so fucking release me" said Shinichi trying to pull away but her strength was now gone.</p><p>KID let her go in response, and she almost made it to the door as he looked away ashamed of himself. But she collapsed onto the ground before she could make it out on time.</p><p>"Arrghhhh" screamed Shinichi loudly clutching to her chest in pain.</p><p>She was losing the ability to stay awake. The pain was worse than ever now and she was screaming more in pain everything was now things were getting blurry but she was determined to make it out there without anyone, without KID seeing her revert back. She was trying to stand now, and she was just realizing that KID was helping her stand.</p><p>"Meitantei" KID sounded panicked.</p><p>'Great he gave her a new nick name to go with the different name' Shinichi thought deliriously. Another flash of pain hit her more painful than ever but it gave her more strength now and she was now able to walk.</p><p>"I am taking you to a Hospital now, just are clearly sick" said KID ready to pick her up.</p><p>"NOOOOO" Shinichi screamed in fear of the thought of a hospital.</p><p>"Right now you don't have any say in matter" said KID trying to pick her up.</p><p>"No I appreciate your help I really, but what I NEED is for you to leave" said Shinichi practically begging him to leave her alone.</p><p>"Aaarrrgghhhhhhhh" she screamed again louder than before.</p><p>Shinichi looked towards the door, by the look KID was giving her he was going to force her into the hospital against her will. And she could not blame him as she would have done the same thing if she did not know what happening.</p><p>"Sorry KID but I will have to be going now... and you might want to cover your mouth" said Shinichi.</p><p>As she threw a smoke bomb and a sleeping gas at him giving her the chance to escape. They belonged to KID. She stole them earlier thinking that she might need them and would come in handy.</p><p>Agasa was behind the door waiting for her now helping her quickly down the stairs and into his car before KID could follow. She had made it on time, and she changed back two minutes later into Shirley Edowaga.</p><p>Back on the rooftop waiting for the smoke and gas to clear. KID searched the building for the ill Detective. He was concerned for her and confused to what actually was happening to her. He searched all night for her but could not find a trace of her anywhere.</p><p>He decided to go home, and he knew he that had did not know anything about this girl other than she was a Detective of all things and somehow she was involved with the Organisation just like he was. But which was worse they thought she was dead which meant that something tragic had happened to her.</p><p>All he knew was that he could feel that she was to be trusted. He felt like he already knew her and that she was in far more danger and involved in this than he ever was.</p><p>He thought that she was gravely ill, but he had no idea where she went but had to give her credit for being able to escape like that and the fact that she stole from him. Him a thief of all people.</p><p>That she had saved his life and Snake was now arrested thanks the her and her FBI friend. His goal to catch his father's murderer was now complete. But the Organisation still existed and she needed his help whenever she like it or not he would help her.</p><p>But he had to be more careful than ever because she was in hiding and he might comprise her safety.</p><p>Katio was now sitting in his room reading all the information he could get about ' Kudo Shinichi the Detective of the East' and he knew it was going to take some time.</p><p>She lived in Beika. He knew a certain Detective that lived there too.</p><p>"Maybe Tantei- Kun know where I can find her." he said to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shinichi was shattered, and she had a splitting headache all she wanted to do was go to sleep but no Haibara had not yet let her go to bed yet.</p><p>The official story was that Shirley was staying with Agasa for the weekend as the doctors thought it would be best as she could get some fresh air and relax because of the smoke inhalation because of the fire the day before. Well considering the amount of second hand smoke she got from Kogoro her lungs were already damaged enough.</p><p>Also because Agasa was a doctor, he would be able to treat her just as good and Ran agreed to this as long as he promised to take care of her for real. When Ran gets worried, that is when people become scared and threatened of her.</p><p>Haibara was taking more blood samples from Shinichi and comparing them from yesterdays and she was taking a blood sample every hour and she did this gently without the needle even hurting but as soon as the needle was out. She would give you an evil look that would make you hurt and this was her revenge for having to deal with Sonoko yesterday. But Shinichi thought it was still worth it in the end.</p><p>"That is enough now I am and getting tired now" said Shirley standing up now in protest.</p><p>"I just need one more sample" said Haibara evilly.</p><p>She handed Shirley over a small bottle, and this made Shirley blush because she knew the kind of sample she wanted and it was embarrassing and this is why she was made to wait so long. She had to go to the bathroom to get the sample that Haibara needed.</p><p>"Fffine..." Shirley said hissing and snatching the bottle, trying to avoid Haibara`s eyes.</p><p>Time passed, and she gave the sample to Haibara who was now glowing with excitement and happy for her revenge, and her revenge was directed at the wrong person. It should be Sonoko and not her.</p><p>"You know you can be the devil spawn so many times" said Shirely.</p><p>Her headache was getting worse and her stomach was now in knots, she could feel things getting heavier like she was on a rollercoaster. She did not feel well and had to make it to bed, or she would end up collapsing from exhaustion.</p><p>"You can go to bed now" said Haibara barely paying attention.</p><p>CRASH...</p><p>Shirley Edowaga was on the floor shaking in shock and was heating up. She was going in and out of conscious. Her mouth began to foam, and she was throwing up. She felt like she was having a heart attack as gripped onto her own chest. She could not see the two people who were beside her as everything began to fade.</p><p>"Dammit answer me"</p><p>"Kudo"</p><p>"Shinichi. Shinichi"</p><p>But she could feel their touch as she was being moved into the right possession for her own safety and she could hear the worries and panic in their voices calling her name and begging for her to answer to do anything in response but she could no longer move a single muscle. She was in far too much and the pain was searing and she was now unconscious.</p><p>****** Flashback of before the Heist******</p><p>She stayed with Agasa and Haibara that night as in the morning they would be having a meeting with Jodie at the Kudo Mansion that day with Shuichi Akai as they had things to discuss about the Black Organisation because Jodie said she had news on them but did not want to the discussion over the phone and would be best to have the conversation in person.</p><p>The Kudo Mansion was picked because it was now a fortress of technology and safety, so no one could eavesdrop in what they would be saying. So it had been decided that this would be the place to meet up regularly.</p><p>Haibara had found out the truth about Shuichi Akai she found out the same night Furuya Rei did. Well all the cars parked outside, the police, FBI and noise outside the Kudo Mansion obviously gave something away. But she got the full story from a sheepish Agasa and using her evil manipulative skills she blackmailed the doctor using food as her weapon. So she allowed him to take them all out for a meal and he could decide on the restaurant. But Shinichi noticed she left out the part where she did not say he could eat whatever he wanted. She thought best to leave it and make peace with Haibara for keeping the secret for so long. So she promised that she would help with the Diet he was on, but he was not to know.</p><p>They met at the kudo mansion bright and early as the sun rose and did not like this, she was still tired and had not had a cup of coffee just iced-tea. Haibara was now trying to get her to quit drinking caffeine as part of an experiment for the cure but Haibara still continued to drink coffee while giving her and Agasa a lecture on what the put into their bodies...'Hypocrite much' she thought barely paying attention, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You know I am not your guinea pig" said Shirley huffing.</p><p>"Well you don't need to call yourself that...but I do need someone to do my tests on" said Haibara avoiding to look at Shirley.</p><p>"I know" sighed Shirley.</p><p>"But why don't you take a break already" said Shirley.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Knowing Haibara was feeling guilty for her transformation and her current situation she was in, she knew Haibara would kill herself trying to get the cure. She was trying to make up for everything she did in the past and everything her family did. It was who she was right now and was her only purpose in life and she saw the only way she could be useful to worth living for.</p><p>She did not blame Haibara well not fully she did create the poison but she did retaliate against The Black Organisation and because of that she became their enemy and she changed in that moment she became a better person because of it and she was helping them bring them down. She did not want her to kill herself by committing suicide again it was scary to think she went that far and accidentally found out about the other side effect of the APTX 4869.</p><p>"Well at least for today take a break " she Shirley happily and nervously as Haibara was staring at her she had gone into deep thought again distracted.</p><p>"This onetime" said Haibara feeling defeated.</p><p>"Yeah what's the worst, that could happen" said a cheerful Agasa behind them.</p><p>This made them sending angry glare at him, she did not believe in luck but EVERY time someone said something like that to either of them, especially the two of them something bad always happened. And it was usually a big thing. This made Agasa step back silently not able to say a word as he covered his mouth realising what he had said and he now wanted to leave the room as fast as possible.</p><p>They were all now in the Kudo Mansion and Haibara was still pissed about all the secrets it was really because Haibara always believed Shinichi could never lie or keep a secret from anyone and she did for a very long time. In fact she did not let the secret spill one bit and that is what annoyed her so much, but in time she would get over it.</p><p>That day they were told that the FBI had found one of the Organisations hideouts and were able to shut it down and even get a list of suspected Organisation members and they got information on what they were working on. They had managed to capture a scientist before he was able to erase all the data that was on his computer, that was until he killed himself. The FBI were able to get some information on the work they were doing, and this gave them hope that there might be some on the APTX 4869.</p><p>Agasa asked if can look at some of the information as a scientist because the FBI were unable to understand a lot of the information and they did not have a lot of people they could trust to look at it. It would take some time, but Jodie would get the data that they had requested giving them new hope for a cure. Making the day an even better one.</p><p>The bad news was Gin had been spotted and he had taken out undercover FBI agents and many more people which made they had even less contact and information on the Black Organisation and their whereabouts and this would mean Kir/Hidemi Hondou was in more danger and her cover blown than ever.</p><p>As pair agreement they all went out to lunch minus Shuichi Akai who had a meeting to finally catch up with James black their Boss. Agasa decided on the lunch and he wanted to go a new restaurant that had just opened in reality he wanted to go it because it had a large selection of cakes. Cakes that he loved and was now going to enjoy as much as he could because of the agreement he made with Haibara. Today was his only chance to pig out on as much food as he wanted, well that's what he thought he was able to do but fat chance of the happening.</p><p>One their way to the restaurant they ended up running into yet another case but this one was rather simple. Someone had set fire to a building, and all the evidence was already found and the culprit arrested. He did it for the insurance and now he would pay for it in jail he was just lucky no one was killed.</p><p>The fire was still being put out as they left the fire was bigger and more chaotic than the culprit anticipated, he thought it would just it would be a small one. Instead, he was taking out an entire building.</p><p>"Help please somebody help" screamed a little boy.</p><p>Everyone gasped in shock as they could not reach the boy as the fire was too chaotic and had caused parts of the building to fall down blocking the entrances so no adult could get through and save the child. Everyone looked in horror as they could see Fireman try and fight to save the boys life but they all knew it was doomed.</p><p>But Shirley Edowaga had managed to sneak into the building without anyone noticing her. She managed to create a passage way through the building kicking at the falling building with her super sneakers. She was able to get to the boy and get him out safely.</p><p>Just before the building was about to explode everyone saw two small children coming out the building. As the little girl had covered the boys mouth and dragging him along using a fire extinguisher to put the fire at the same time.</p><p>The little boy was new the area and wanted to go exploring is how he ended up in the building in the first place and nearly ended up cooked alive. He had to go the hospital as h was unconscious and might have some damage to his lungs caused by the smoke. But he had no burn marks, cut or nothing at all. He was lucky.</p><p>Shirley, however, was choking and coughing but refused to go the Hospital as she did not like them and would not be the best place for someone like her. So she was seen by the paramedics who told her she might have some smoke inhalation and would have to take things easy for the next couple of days. This meant she would have to relax and get fresh air, but she was not to over execrate herself so this meant no running. The paramedic by knowing who knew her well enough and the trouble she got into told her she could not chase after KID tonight or she would indeed end up in hospital.</p><p>Nakamori was strangely, was there, was unhappy to hear this and happy at the same time. He was happy that a child would not be chasing after the thief, and she would not be getting all the credit, even though he knew she deserved it. He was unhappy that his good luck charm(much like Kogoro) would not be helpful tonight and might not attend. After an argument between Haibara and Nakamori, she scared him off the idea that she might attend. Unhappily she did agree she already took a chance today best not to jinx it.</p><p>They all had order their main and would onto dessert soon, Jodie was also using this chance to relax and was having quite a few drinks. She had quite the buzz going as she was enjoying herself as she had not in quite some time and she ended up inviting herself to the KID Heist that night.</p><p>"May I take another drink order?" said the waiter.</p><p>"I will have a Coke please" said a sweating Agasa trying to avoid Haibara and practically begging her for the drink.</p><p>"Orange juice please" said Shirley as she chirped.</p><p>"Just water for me" said an annoyed Haibara.</p><p>"I will have an Orange and Vodka thank you" said Jodie promising this would be her last drink.</p><p>They continued chatting, having fun and enjoying their meal. As they got there drinks however when Shirley took a drink of her 'orange juice' she immediately spat it out on reflex. Surprising everyone at the table as she had gone pale white from drinking it and looked horrified.</p><p>"They... got the drink mixed up" said a nervous Shirley.</p><p>"What do you mean?" said Jodie who was now sobering up.</p><p>"This one (she was pointing to.) has vodka in it" said Shirley.</p><p>Leaving Agasa and Haibara in shock dropping their cutlery nervous just like Shinichi in case anything would happen. Glancing at each other nervously as nothing should happen as they both had built up an immunity to it and could no longer use it to temporarily transform back into their original selves.</p><p>Jodie did not notice this but then just swapped the drinks and they carried on with their meal now getting less nervous as nothing was happening. They were now having dessert Agasa had it for ordered it for everyone while they went to the bathroom. He had ordered a selection of cakes that he thought everyone would enjoy having a variety of mixture but he really it was just for himself. And Haibara was not happy with this giving him an evil look for the rest of the dessert.</p><p>Shinichi tried a few pieces of a small cake because her throat was still hurting and she did not want to eat a lot. But when she ate the cake, she loved and continued to eat it even though it hurt her throat. She almost finished it when her she began to sweat and feel a burning in her chest.</p><p>She looked back to what she was eating and then she realized what kind of cake it was. It was Rum cake that she had eaten and began to realize what was happening.</p><p>"Excuse me waiter" Shirley shouted pleading for help.</p><p>"Yes can I help you" said the waiter.</p><p>"Can you tell me is this Rum cake" said Shirley.</p><p>"Yes it is my dear" said the waiter.</p><p>"And does it have alcohol in it" said Shirley now nearly on full panic mode.</p><p>"Yes it does but just a little" said the waiter.</p><p>"Thank you..." said Shirley nervously.</p><p>The other three could hear the panic in her voice and how ill she was beginning to look. Agasa and Haibara began to realize what was happening. She was about to change here at any moment.</p><p>"Haibara can you come to the bathroom with me" said Shirley giving the order.</p><p>"And Agasa, can you get me the 'spare bag' that I left in your trunk" said Shirley giving the order.</p><p>The plan was quickly set they did not have the time and she did not have the energy to get out the restaurant unseen. Haibara helped Shirley into the bathroom, so she could change in peace, luckily the restaurant had just opened and there was no one there and the bathroom was built well enough to keep from coming out. Haibara was shooting daggers at Agasa as she blamed him and he was feeling guilty. Agasa was going his car to get the 'spare bag' that was left in his car. It was an emergency bag for a change of clothes because lets face it they really needed one. And that just left Jodie sitting at the table alone and confused to what was happening. She was just sitting there with a lot of cakes making her look rather greedy.</p><p>"Arrrgg"</p><p>She heard a scream she was barely able to, and she heard it coming from the bathroom as she barged in she saw Haibara looking petrified she was blocking the entrance to a bathroom stall. Jodie could hear someone screaming in pain and she did not think she just acted she pulled the door open.</p><p>She was shocked to what she was seeing and witnessing at this point Haibara was blocking the front door so no one could get in or out. There in the bathroom was Agasa holding a bag and everyone speechless.</p><p>She had just witnessed the little girl she knew turn into a teenage girl and she knew this teenage girl, she was 'Kudo Shinichi Detective.</p><p>"I can explain everything" said Shinichi nervously.</p><p>"But I would like to get change first" she said laughing.</p><p>Jodie wasn't knowing what to say just nodded and handed her the bag that Agasa had given her before he left. She then left the bathroom speechless in shock and sat back down at her seat waiting for the explanation where she sat with Agasa both saying nothing.</p><p>Shinichi was in the bathroom getting changed, Haibara went into the bag and took out needles and was beginning to take notes of everything and taking blood samples. She looked like she was enjoying herself.</p><p>Haibara had concluded the change was due to the alcohol mixture and because of the smoke inhalation that made her body weaker. She concluded this time it would be longer about twelve to twenty-four fours she estimated. She thought it would be best to go back home and do tests while they still had the chance, Shinichi agreed but was not too happy but it. She would rather spend the time with her friends but knowing Sonoko she would want to go to KID Heist.</p><p>But first they had to deal with Jodie and hope she would keep it a secret. After a long length discussion in detail and convincing Jodie, what she saw was real in that she was not drunk. Jodie had taken it well, much better than they thought she would. She was angry at first but came to understand why they kept it a secret. She promised that she would indeed keep it a secret because she suspected that this kind of thing has something to do with Vermouth`s youth and she would want to work on it.</p><p>So today's events were rather disastrous but did turn out well and rather balanced. No one had died but her secret was revealed, it was one of her typical disastrous 'Kudo' days. She was tired and just wanted to head to Agasa's and get some sleep. She already felt drained from today's events.</p><p>All four of them were heading to the car when they bumped into Sonoko and Ran who were heading into the restaurant they had just left.</p><p>"Shinichi...is that you?"screamed Sonoko and Ran.</p><p>'Fuck' she mentally thought looking in all directions to run but it was far too late, they had seen her and they were now running towards her happily blocking her way out. She was doomed, and she knew exactly what was going to happen.</p><p>"Hi nice to see the two of you again" said Shinichi happily and nervously.</p><p>They had their small talk, and they were almost on their way when someone passed talking about the KID Heist and that grabbed Sonoko`s attention to Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey Detective geek how about you catch my Kid-Sama for me " Sonoko said pleading but with her eyes glaring with flames that it was an order.</p><p>"..." Shinichi and the others could think of nothing.</p><p>"Ran, will you please tell Shinichi to come? We haven't seen her in a while" said Sonoko pleading.</p><p>Now Sonoko was smiling " And she didn't even tell us she was back" said Sonoko manipulatively.</p><p>And you could tell by Ran's face that it had worked and she was now mad. And looked like she was ready to kill as she punched the lamppost denting it. Scaring everyone in the surrounding area. She knew she would have physical pain if she said no and they two would end up following her until she said yes.</p><p>"Ok I will meet you there" said Shinichi secretly hoping to escape.</p><p>"No Shinichi we will meet you all at your house... You are not getting out of this" said Ran threatening.</p><p>"Hey where is the brat?" said Sonoko looking for her.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Well where is she what happened" said Ran worried.</p><p>They went into detail of what happened in the morning and what had happened.</p><p>"She is just resting at my house" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well bring the brat when she wakes up she will need fresh air after all" said Sonoko.</p><p>But Shinichi knew what Sonoko was thinking the KID Killer and Shinichi working together to defeat her beloved thief and she would get to see him. She was a Suzuki she would get her own way.</p><p>They all said their goodbyes and would be meeting at her house tonight.</p><p>But now they would have to plan on how to get Shirley Edowaga there as well as Kudo Shinichi. They could not think of anything as they could not make her into two people but she did have an idea and Haibara would not like it.</p><p>"I do have an idea" said Shinichi looking at Haibara.</p><p>She was now holding the spare disguise she had in emergencies, she had her mother make a lot of disguises before she left and she had taught her how to put them on. She was still to learn how to make them but, learning this came in use when helping with Shuichi Akai's disguise.</p><p>And that is how Haibara ended up at a KID Heist disguised as Shirley Edowaga after a lot of bribery and promises. And because it was the only way to keep Shinichi's identity a secret from everyone.</p><p>And that is how Haibara came to hate and understand what Shinichi has to deal with every day.</p><p>****** End of Flashback ******</p><p>"Shirley"</p><p>"Shirley"</p><p>"Are you awake?"</p><p>Shinichi was felt tired and everything was hazy but she realized she was beginning to wake up and Ran was sitting beside her pleading and happy at the same time.</p><p>Everything became clear she remembered what had happened, she was in a bed in the Hospital on a drip.</p><p>"Mmm. I am fine" said Shirley still a little confused.</p><p>"I will go get a doctor then" said Ran and then she ran out the door.</p><p>As she looked around the room, she saw Haibara asleep on the couch beside her. She looked like she had been there for a while and was worried about her. Shinichi threw a pillow at her to wake her up and try to cheer the scientist up. And she wanted an explanation.</p><p>Shirley ended spending a week in hospital she almost died her throat was swollen and she had almost died. The doctors did not know what caused it and guessed it was an allergic reaction and caused by the smoke.</p><p>But it was really because of she had transformed while injured and reversing back had caused the swelling in her throat. It was because you can't breathe probably when transforming and it had hurt more this time. Because she also used up a lot of energy and had been through a lot making her heartbeat faster.</p><p>But Haibara was happy with the results and told that she was coming closer to the cure, but made no promises. But the she would now be able to make the temporarily last longer but it would be more painful every time she took it and would have to take it at least a month apart or it would end up killing her.</p><p>So in that day went rather well but she could not shake the feeling that someone or something was watching her as she left the Hospital.</p><p>A dove flew past the Hospital, attached to the doves leg was a camera. And the dove was headed to its master.</p><p>Watching the footage...</p><p>"Ah good Tantei-Kun is finally out the hospital"</p><p>Kaito had spent that week researching everything he could on Kudo Shinichi, trying to find her but he could not. The only person he could find that had any chance of finding her was his favourite Critic.</p><p>He was upset that she was in Hospital and was rather shocked but he found out why they did not battle and was happy she was not getting fed up of him.</p><p>He was soon going to meet with Tantei-Kun, but he would leave it for a while, so he would just be had to watch and not stalk in disguise till she was fully rested. Then he would ask her everything even if he might be arrested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when she was in Hospital dead bodies, murders and cases made their way to her. She had three murders happen. One was next door to her and one she had woken up to see the body lying in the next bed to her after having an operation. The final murder just happened as she was leaving the Hospital and they all happened every time Kogoro or Hattori came to visit her. They two were just as much death magnets as she was.</p><p>Jodie came to visit, and she helped out with information on the Black Organisation, the information they had collected from earlier turned out to be useless they had nothing that would help with the APTX 4869.</p><p>But there was some coding found and she helped decipher it, ending up saving the lives of the Organisations next targets. Speaking of Snake was still in custody and was saying nothing but he would go the jail for all the murders he had committed as was offered a deal for life but he did not want to take it he instead will be taking the Lethal Injection in America for all the crimes he had committed.</p><p>And there was even a hostage situation that happened in the Hospital when the a Patients husband was not happy with his wife's passing he ended up hysterical over her death and taking poor Ayumi hostage, why was it always that little girl. She really should have a bell round her neck in fact all of them should.</p><p>The Junior Detective League came to visit twice, but she was happy they were only there for one of the incidents and other visit they just gave her a headache.</p><p>Even when she has to take a break she never does really get one but she did actually get a lot of sleep and rest than she has for a long. The last time was when she was shot, and the same situation happened when she was in Hospital but she only had two cases. But she had to keep her identity from being blown.</p><p>She really hated Hospitals for her going to one always meant a case or a murder happening either way it was never just a simple trip to the Hospital NEVER.</p><p>When she had woken up in the middle of the night on the first day, she was in Hospital. She had seen a flash of white outside her window. When she had checked there was nothing but she then found White Roses that she had received from an anonymous person. But she already knew who that person was...Kaitou Kid.</p><p>And she knew she would be seeing the thief soon again because he would have questions and wants answers about her well Kudo Shinichi. And she was the only source of where he could get the information about her. It was rather annoying that both her Identities knew each other and he will know this because 'they' both attended the Heist together and she was her own Mentor. She really regrets that now her mother is to blame for that.</p><p>She was unsure how she would deal with Kaitou Kid when he came a knocking but until then there was nothing she could really do. Hopefully, he would not come maybe he will just leave her alone and try looking somewhere else. But Hattori came to Ran looking for 'Kudo Shinichi' and then soon found out her Identity and she really did not want another person to know the truth, there was already enough people that did. And some that suspected the truth but she could throw them off.</p><p>In any result she would just have to deal with it when the time came and that annoying Haibara was annoying her she seemed rather satisfied when she met Kaitou Kid as her real self and has being making wise crack ever since. That annoys little evil scientist could really be just as annoying silent.</p><p>It had been a week since she left the Hospital and her throat was still killing her but apart for that she was perfectly fine, she was much better and was back to solving cases everyday but she is talking quiet and speaking less. She was told by Haibara go one day without talking and she would be fully cured by it was really hard to do with the amount of dead bodies dropping and a clueless Kogoro.</p><p>At every single case she could swear she was being watched and maybe even followed. Everywhere she went there would be an individual in the crowd that would look at her but not make it look like it but she could feel the eyes boarding on her back every single time. She was being stalked, and she did not know who it was she feared it might be Vermouth again as she has done it before but not this much.</p><p>She missed the Kaitou Kid Heist last night she was too exhausted and right now she really did not want to see him, she was still unsure what to say to him and she was trying to avoid him if she was being honest.</p><p>But there was a Dove circling her a day and she thought about the other days thinking back. The people she thought was watching her they all were the same height. And they all shared the annoying shark like grin he always does Kaitou Kid was her stalker and she would have to flush him out and soon he was getting annoying. He could become a target and obstacle in her life she had to get rid of him and soon.</p><p>Tomorrow is Saturday so he would be definitely following her, so she would have to wait for him to pop up tomorrow and set a trap for him. And have a little discussion for him and find out what he knows. If he has any leads and then send him packing.</p><p>Tomorrow she would be going camping with the Junior Detective League in the woods and fishing. She knew the area well, and it would be the best place but she would need Haibara's help to keep the kids busy and out of danger like they always are.</p><p>So she began to step her trap for Kaitou Kid and tomorrow she would catch herself a thief.</p><p>Did she spot my Dove?</p><p>He was curious he had noticed Shirley seemed a lot happier tonight so he was guessing no she would be furious if was spying no monitoring her to check up on her health is what he would say.</p><p>Tomorrow she would be go camping with her friends and would give him the best opportunity to talk to her without being attacked by those hellish soccer balls and her wrist watch.</p><p>But he did have one thing to gravely fear they were going...fishing. Of all things they had to do why did they have to do that.</p><p>Hopefully Tantei-Kun does not find out about his phobia being the great Detective she is she could easily find out given the right situation it could happen.</p><p>But he was worried about Kudo Shinichi he still did not hear anything about the vanishing Detective and he wants to know what is happening with Snake.</p><p>He has seen Shirley with the FBI agent before so there was an extremely good chance she would know and would have other information.</p><p>He was only ever had any thought or interest in one Detective and that was Tantei-Kun. The Detective that could keep up with him and think just like him. No other Detective and no one else could do that.</p><p>She was not boring and never stopped surprising him she was his best Critic and mutual acquaintance when the time was right.</p><p>But when he met Kudo Shinichi, he felt like he had finally met an equal of his own age and someone who could fully understand him.</p><p>She was just like Tantei-Kun and he hated comparing them but he could have a relationship with this Detective and maybe a future. Someone who out smarted him even when they were gravely ill and escaped him he was impressed.</p><p>And she did have the chance to arrest him but she didn't.</p><p>All he knew is the moment he saw her he had felt different but did not know why and this is another reason he had to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were going camping and fishing yet again but of all the places to go why we had to go to the place where I got shot. I still got nightmares about that not that I told anyone, they all would freak out if I told them and they would be worried. And start treating me more like a child and more like a glass cup easy to break and I did not want to be seen as broken. Even though I might be a bit cracked there was no way I was broken.</p><p>Well at least I knew a place I could Trap Kaitou Kid if he was still following me and finally put an end his stalking I am the one that should be following him to arrest him but I feel like I owe him one or two favours, ok a lot of them so I owed it to him. So sue me.</p><p>We got up early looking at my phone six o'clock in the morning I am not a morning person and I never will be. I put the alarm off and put the cover back over my head trying to back to sleep and almost was when Ran dragged the cover off me. Making it clear she would not let me sleep one more minute in our bedroom.</p><p>Ran was definitely a morning person by the looks of it she has been up since four o'clock and has no intention of going back to bed.</p><p>"Come on Shirley you need a big breakfast before you go it is a long journey" said a happy and energetic Ran.</p><p>How could someone he so she happy and energetic in the morning really I thought as I traipsed a long into the dining area to eat my breakfast and just nodded a long as Ran continued to talk. I was still too tired to pay her any attention I am not a morning person Shirley or Shinichi.</p><p>And is the only thing I could see that I shared with Mouri Kogoro but for a completely different reason. He was falling asleep nursing a cup of coffee, he had yet another hangover. Why could he never learn?</p><p>Ran was giving us for breakfast Salmon Soup it was left over salmon from yesterday and looking at it the expatriation date must be tomorrow and that is why we are having it now. As I ate, it was delicious but I will be eating and catching more fish this week and Ran just gave me more cant she sees the irony. I know I sound whiny but I now I have gone over a month without coffee. An entire MONTH and it were torture and the smell of it right now as Kogoro was drinking it smelled like heaven.</p><p>Pathetic of me I must look like a dog with a bone but let's face it, I was doing better now without it. Now that it was out of my system and no longer had withdrawal systems from it I was a caffeine addict and Kogoro was the alcoholic; gamble alcoholic and smoke alcoholic. I was doing much better than him, he said he would drink less beer that he did but still drank much more cheaper drinks or if someone else was paying for them.</p><p>Breakfast was delicious, and I thanked Ran for it while Kogoro complained and received a smack on the head truly deserved. Ran lets it slip she was emptying the fridge and had to go shopping and that is why she had made it.</p><p>She also happily let it slip that she also would be gone for a week because she had a Karate Tournament and used this chance into blackmailing her father into letting her go as she would go shopping and leave him a few meals. Otherwise, he would be left by himself  to cook or himself and basically defend for himself. And it would cost him a lot of money because he would end up getting a takeaway every day.</p><p>I smiled as I walked into the room Ran may not be a Detective but her skills were far superior to her father would ever be as she had gotten her skills from her mother.</p><p>I packed my bag and got ready to go as I said goodbye to Ran as she hugged me going out the door and Kogoro just waved absent minded.</p><p>I head over to Agasa's on my skateboard as fast as I possibly could notching the Dove that was following me and string of disguises that I was just able to see as I sped u so no one could see into my eyes. So Kaitou Kid was indeed following me. Then it looks like I will have more fun than I originally thought and would have a challenge after all. It has been a while ok or a week or two since I had a real challenge and was smirking at the thought of someone equal to my intelligence level and trying at wits with them.</p><p>I made my way to Agasa's in one piece without running into a case it was truly a miracle after all. Today is going to be a good day I could feel it but no way in hell was I going to say anything or I would end up jinxing it.</p><p>"You got here on time" said Haibara sounding suspicious.</p><p>"No dead bodies today" said Shirley and would say no more.</p><p>"Then it looks like you luck might have changed, after all, Shinichi" said Agasa coming out the door.</p><p>Haibara and Shinichi shared the same look as they gave him a deadpanned look knowing full and well you never say anything like that especially to them two. They both no matter what would run into a case or if they did not and were having a good day then someone made a similar remark something would happen soon after. But he did not notice this even annoying them more than ever.</p><p>They went inside the house, and no one would be able to overhear what they had to say thanks to the recent gadgets Agasa built into the house because they were getting ease dropped or even hacked which led to 'Haibara' nearly being kidnapped and actual kidnappings in the past.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid is stalking me, and I am guessing he wants to know what happened after the Heist was over and how 'my' health is and what has happened to Snake and so much more. The point is he has to be dealt with and soon because he will just get in the way and he is annoying me to be honest" said Shinichi she just wanted to get to the point so she said it as soon as she closed the door.</p><p>"Ah so your Moonlight Magician is interested in both your identities you know what that means?" said Haibara.</p><p>"No what?" said Shinichi sounding considered.</p><p>"That you have twice the chance to steal is heart than anyone and more than enough than Sonoko now that you two have really met."</p><p>"Shut up" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was going red from embarrassment and maybe something else. She knew Haibara only said this is because she hates Sonoko and her fascination with Kaitou Kid and would love every chance to make sure that she could annoy her even further by making Kaitou Kid with someone else. And Haibara was yet another secret fan of his and she would love the chance to interact with another criminal and compare notes on how they like to annoy Shinichi and Haibara was fascinated with Kaitou Kid's weapons and would love to do her research on them and possibly on the thief himself just stay away from her when she has that look in her eye that she is looking at you like you are a science experiment. A look I sadly got a lot from her and if I was not in my current situation I would be heading for the hills all the time.</p><p>She ended up dropping the subject of 'me' and Kaitou Kid being 'together' after a pain staking five minutes of it and I got fed up of it and walked away from it. Now we were discussing our plan of action on how to deal with Kaitou Kid. But the kids soon arrived screaming merrily happy with excitement interrupting our plans and now trying to hide everything in plain sight. And hide what we were doing from them as they started asking questions on what we were doing trying hard but eventually succeeding.</p><p>We all got everything in the car ready after a fight of who got sit in the front Genta had won and he would be sitting in the front seat. I, Haibara ,Ayumi and Mitsuhiko will be in the back.</p><p>"You did get the car engine mixed and checked?" I asked.</p><p>Agasa had the habit of never having the engine checked and he ended up always regretting it EVERY a hell a lot of the time the engine would break down and we would end up stranded and end up in a disastrous adventure. Which the kids would enjoy but would end up lost and finding a dead body. Now catching a criminal that would normally get away with it was a good result in this but we would end up catching them and making a new enemy and barely escaping death of being murder. Like for example being shot in the stomach and nearly dying, or getting burnt to death in a cabin, maybe it was not the best idea to go camping after all. But would be too late now and I could never say no to them, they were too adorable and manipulative. It is after all were I learned how to do it by watching them and was by now rather easy getting what I wanted and really funny yet embarrassing to think of. Never would I do this if I was mine really self or admit to doing it to anyone NEVER.</p><p>"Well hum...I you see..." said Agasa with a sweat dripping from him as he looked guilty.</p><p>All five of them were just face deadpanned looking at him.</p><p>"Hakase!" said an angry Haibara.</p><p>Giving him into trouble like he was the actual child and not her, she really acted like the parental authority figure to him. And sometimes it would be hard to tell who was more responsible the kids or Agasa. Well, I would go with the kids being more responsible they do not blow up things including a hole in the wall of their own house on a regular basis, having the neighbours used to yet and most of them moving away because of the noise.</p><p>They did not want to chance it and just left. They would get the car checked out when they got to the campsite later that night this would give Shinichi and Haibara the perfect chance to track down Kaitou Kid.</p><p>They did successfully make it to the campsite just in time as the car broke down within two minutes after getting out the car. Making the engine go into black smoke and giant flames almost melting the frame. He really needed to either get a new engine or a new car. Honestly, I think he made this car or worked on the engine himself and that is the reason why it keeps breaking down. Or it is my death magentas that kills it every single time or it may be Haibara? 'Hum Hum maybe' since well she did just happen to appear when it did start to breakdown but better not tell her that.</p><p>Everyone was staring at us with pity and bewilderment I think I may have recognized some of them and they wanted to stay far away from us as possible because they knew the danger magnets we are. And I cannot blame them really because I knew for the fact that I was and the first time I met these little kids and then I was nearly murdered then turned into a kid. Rather redundant but I was hoping I was glad I was no longer a child and then soon after that I was chemical turned into one. Still painful to think about.</p><p>While Agasa was making the curry, he always made but we never did get fed up with it, after all it was his best meal and only successful thing he was able to make without destroying it or blowing it up or both. Haibara was with the kids getting firewood so they would not wonder or get lost because the last time here they did and I ended up getting shot, ok I may or may not be over it yet and holding some sort of grudge more like anger and annoyance. I was setting up the tent as I am the best one at it as years of experiencing of camp with Ran and Sonoko in the woods and my back yard and Sonoko's which is itself is a forest.</p><p>Well, the tent was set, the fire was cooking the food and the car was no longer on fire and was getting took away on a tow truck to the nearest garage to be fixed or put to the grave. It was now night time we were all tired and getting ready to eat our dinner and it was delicious. Genta ate over half of it and made a new personal record, the boy had way too much too eat and ended up spending the rest of the night with a sore stomach and a roll of Toilet paper.</p><p>In the morning we would all be going fishing and having fun in the woods having our usual fun. It would take a few days for the car to be fixed, so we planned being here a week any way and there was no signs Kaitou Kid was even here. So he was probably not here yet and would by the end the week when I would be alone and he would have 'his' chance to talk to me. So in the meantime I would just have fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So that week Kaito Kuroba decided to go camping of all things out of the blue. His best friend Aoko was suspicious he told her in confidential he was really going because there was "finny things there" and he wanted to get over his fear of fish once and all. It was a good lie he knew it and she would believe him because he really wants to get rid of his phobia of fish. 'Ichthyophobia' that was his one true weakness. That hand his short attention span and he could never say no to a dare or well a lot of he had a lot of weaknesses like chocolate. Ouch talk about short span so let's get back to the point.</p><p>Kaito was not the type of person to go camping he was definitely not the type of person to go camping and this not doubt surprised Aoko so when she learned that Kaito was going to get over his phobia she invited herself. Insisting that it would be far better that she comes because he would need help and she basically threatened him with a mop and fish for breakfast every single morning at the campsite. Because she would be coming either way and would be right next to him cooking fish every single day.</p><p>But then she ended up inviting her father and somehow that sneaky bastard Hakuba thought he was up to another Heist because there was a Crystal that was been shown nearby and he was thinking Kaitou Kid would show up or was recon. But he told the bastard it was no such thing and that.</p><p>"I am not KID"</p><p>He had told him a million times, but he could not tell him the real reason he was going and did not want Aoko telling him why. The Crystal really was a coincidence, and he had never had that before so the is why Hakuba was so stalkerish on him.</p><p>But he was really going for Kaitou Kid reasons so he had to hand it to the detective for being half right. But there was no way in hell he was sharing a tent with him.</p><p>So Hakuba ended up sharing with Nakamori because they were not enough tents and Kaito refused to share a tent with anyone. Nakamori did not want his daughter sharing a tent with a boy, so he was stuck sharing with Hakuba. While Aoko and Kaito got a tent to themselves, they were both pleased by this.</p><p>But the Detective blood was raging which only made Kaito only the more happy. But he would have to get rid of the Detective and distract him. While following Tantei-Kun and trying to keep everyone meeting because it could blow his he did not want his two worlds colliding especially with Tantei-Kun keeping one annoying Detective from proving that he was not Kaitou Kid is exhausting.</p><p>But the thought of two of them or even worse if they ended up working together he would be before he knew it he would be in handcuffs and he could not let that smug bastard Hakuba win there was no way he was going to meet Shirley again.</p><p>WAIT. Was he jealous that Tantei-Kun had met Hakuba not once but twice and he had not got to meet her once in his real identity? No, there was no way he was. Tantei-Kun and turns out Kudo Shinichi were the only Detectives he liked or maybe it was just the female Detectives he could withstand.</p><p>Either way he was mad and Hakuba would definitely pay.</p><p>He was on his Tent, and he could not help but feel his skin itch. He hated this kind of material, and he could almost sleep anywhere this was true but not in a sleeping bag. He was now regretting this more than ever, maybe he should just leave it for the now and just relax pretend to have a sore stomach and blame Hakuba`s cooking then put it down to food poisoning.</p><p>BANG</p><p>He jumped in the air at the unexpected loud noise.</p><p>"What the hell was that? He screamed.</p><p>He came out of the tent and in the distance he could see a yellow car on fire and he recognized the car as the children and old man were surrounding it. Tantei-Kun was here and by the looks of it she would be stuck here for a couple of was smiling now he had decided to stay after all she had nowhere to run. Gulping but either did he unless he stole the keys from Nakamori.</p><p>Jii was in Hospital. It was no big deal he had accidentally broke his leg when he feel over a black cat somehow he did not see that as bad luck until now. So Jii could not help him to be in Hospital and all. And his mother was in Italy enjoying the wine and the beautiful painting, she was so getting the urge to steal.</p><p>So there it was he was stuck in the middle of the woods with two or three if you count Nakamori who wanted to catch and arrest him, what was he thinking he was more excited than ever.</p><p>A week full of non-stop excitement and the possibility of getting caught was far too exciting and what more could he ask for. He started to listen to other campers apparently they knew of them and they were infamous campers.</p><p>"Hey if you want to live, stay away from them"</p><p>"Yeah last time I saw them there was a dead body"</p><p>"Yeah me too"</p><p>"Same here"</p><p>"Hey did you know what happened the last time they were here?" said a camper.</p><p>Kaito seemed interested in what this person had to say, so he decided to play along.</p><p>"No but what I have heard they are all jinxes or something" said Kaito.</p><p>"No. Well kind of but in a good way" said the camper.</p><p>"Last night they were here there was a cave just over there and there was this mafia gang that killed this guy and they got caught by those little kids right there" said the camper pointing.</p><p>"Yeah so they are good luck after all" said Kaito now bored things like that never surprised him about Tantei-Kun.</p><p>"Yeah but they ran into deadly serious danger" said the camper.</p><p>"What kind of danger?" said Kaito now interested.</p><p>"See that little girl there" said the camper pointing to Shirley Edowaga.</p><p>"Yeah you mean the little blonde with the glasses" he said trying to hide from her.</p><p>"Yeah she almost died" said the camper.</p><p>"WHAT!" said Kaito shocked and startled.</p><p>"Yeah she got shot in the stomach and almost bled to death" said the camper.</p><p>"But looks like she is doing fine" said another camper.</p><p>"Do you think she is traumatised" said another.</p><p>"Why would you bring a child back to a place they almost died that is cruel" said another.</p><p>"You mean you do not recognize her?" said another.</p><p>Now there was several campers surrounding Kaito`s tent.</p><p>"She is the KID Killer you know the only one who has come close to catching Kaitou Kid" said the camper.</p><p>"What really? I so watched that" said a female camper.</p><p>"I hate Kaitou Kid he is nothing but a show off" said a male camper. Obviously the girls boyfriend.</p><p>"Honey you are just jealous" said the girlfriend.</p><p>He huffed and then they walked away together back to their tent.</p><p>He was shocked to hear this his Taneti-Kun had been was shot in the stomach and almost died. Why did he not know about this? And why did she not tell him, she could have died and he would have never have known?</p><p>He was no worries were to mafia guys really the Organisation and was she involved with them. He had to find out and do further research on this, but it must have happened a while ago because she was perfectly fine and he could find out more from the other campers.</p><p>It would be best to do some investigating in the cave, and this is what Hakuba would be perfect for and he was such a nosy bastard and a sucker that he would love to investigate. But for now he would eat his chocolate fudge cake. He thought rubbing his hands together happily and excited opening the box.</p><p>"Ahoko" he screamed as he ran out the tent.</p><p>"Yes Kaito" she said smiling.</p><p>"You ate MY cake" said Kaito.</p><p>"No I did not" said Kaito.</p><p>"Then who did?" said Kaito.</p><p>At the moment Nakamori came out the tent with chocolate stuck in his moustache and him was not looking at Kaito.</p><p>"Aoko why did you eat his cake?" said Nakamori.</p><p>Both of them were deadpanned in the face staring at him.</p><p>"What?" said Nakamori suspiciously.</p><p>"They figured out who ate the cake Inspector you might want to check your reflection in the mirror" said a smug Hakuba.</p><p>Nakamori went red and ran to the nearest bathroom he could. Kaito was mad, and he swore his revenge next Heist Nakamori would be wearing a Tutu. And that smug bastard Hakuba would be wearing a dress.</p><p>So he had no cake and no real plan, oh well but let's just wing it.</p><p>When it will be now tomorrow for dinner and he made sure that there was no fish and he dammed well made sure. They were having chicken fried rice and spring was going to make it, but she was still in mood with Kaito for blaming her for eating his cake and was raging at her father for to blame her. So kaito tried his best at cooking it went well but somehow he burnt a hole in the bottom of the pan.</p><p>Aoko had made fish and was frying it now so he was sitting in his tent terrified of all six senses, while trying to keep the smell of fish out of his way hopefully his tent and his clothes forever. She was so doing it for revenge, and he could do nothing about it...for now anyway. Why did he have to tell her he was coming her, so it turns out being honest well half honest never works out well for him?</p><p>Hakuba was eating some fancy food he brought with him while eating in his tent reading a Detective book and would be definitely talking about that book tonight and the next and maybe the rest of the week.</p><p>He ended up falling asleep in the tent hugging his pillow and then walking up in the middle of the night to the sound of a boy running to the bathroom desperately over and over again. He could smell it now it was disgusting but at least there was now smell of fish anymore so he was happy. But thinking about it now he really needed to go to the bathroom as well.</p><p>Now he was coming out the bathroom he saw the small but rather large boy coming back into the bathroom looking exhausted and sweating but no longer needing the bathroom just needing to throw up. He spent the next five minutes comforting the boy.</p><p>"Hi my name is Kaito" he said trying to make him feel at ease.</p><p>"Genta. Doing you thinks it will be alright to eat now" said Genta hungrily.</p><p>He did not say anything just gave the of a look of surprise because he knew he himself ate a lot but after vomiting he would not want to eat and this boy was already starving he could hear the boys stomach rumbling.</p><p>"No, best not just give you a sore stomach, and you don't want that" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah I guess so" said Genta kicking at a stone.</p><p>"we bye" said Genta running.</p><p>"Bye" said Kaito helplessly waving.</p><p>He was already feeling tired, and he spent to more than five minutes with the boy that is Tantei-Kun's friend. How the hell she manages to do with another three of them almost every day is unbelievable.</p><p>He then bumped into the other boy Mitsuhiko he was on the ground with a torch looking for something out of curiosity Kaito decided to see what he was doing.</p><p>"GAH" he screamed.</p><p>He panicky danced trying to get all the bugs off himself that fell off the tree branch. He was covered in bugs and could feel one go down his back as he was trying to get them off as quick as possible but one would come off and more would fall.</p><p>"Mitsuhiko, who was the girl screaming?" said a little cute voice.</p><p>Kaito was now met with two flash lights now and embarrassment as he saw the two children staring at him in bewilderment. Kaito looked above him he could see that the tree was covered in some sort of liquid food and bugs, it made his skin crawl. The boy was trying to catch bugs obviously, and he had stupidity got in the way and he could still feel the bugs on him as he continued to shave them off and was now off him 'Success' he thought now happy but embarrassed.</p><p>"Sorry mister that you got covered in bugs. But you know you really should look where are going because of dangerous situations and things like this might happen" said Mtsuhiko proudly.</p><p>"Ha it is fine" said Kaito trying to play it cool.</p><p>"Look at the size of that one" said Ayumi.</p><p>She was pointing at a gigantic bug that was now crawling on his leg, he was frozen still because it was the biggest and ugliest bug he made ever seen and he could see something that looked like teeth.</p><p>"Got it" said Mtsuhiko putting into a box.</p><p>Kaito was completely forgotten about as they walked away proudly of all the bugs he collected leaving Kaito in the dark again with more bugs falling on him. He spent the next ten minutes picking all the bugs off him and swearing and trying not to be seen by anyone. The great Kaitou Kid was defeated by children and bugs but what make it all worse is that it was a complete accident. He was glad no one would ever know unless they would tell someone he was pleading they would not tell anyone especially Tantei-Kun.</p><p>He was dirty and tired he just wanted to go back to bed but he was going to sleep now in his sleeping bag. He knew he was exhausted and yet still wide awake for some reason. Ok tomorrow he would just relax and do nothing.</p><p>He fell asleep with two seconds when he put his head on his pillow. Making a trail of drool everywhere as he moved about in his sleep dreaming about eating his beloved chocolate cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was eight o'clock in the morning and she was up two hours later than the time so was supposed to. But the kids were still asleep and looked exhausted. This was on Agasa and Haibara that were also awake.</p><p>"Your late getting up" said Haibara smirking.</p><p>"But the others are still asleep" said Shirley.</p><p>"And besides you only got up yourself" said Shirley smirking.</p><p>"Really?" said Haibara looking annoyed.</p><p>"Yes you usually make a cup of coffee first thing. And the pot is just now starting to warm up. There is also the fact that I can see the beds are still unmade, you have not tired to wake anyone up. And you pressed the alarm off several time and I can see on your phone it has been set to eight and there is one for six so you made a new time. Plus Agasa is still not dressed and he always does that straight away. Also, the drool marks are still wet on his pillow and..." said Shirley.</p><p>"I get it" said Haibara angrily interrupting.</p><p>"This is your revenge for me stopping you from drink coffee" said Haibara.</p><p>"You could say that" said Shirley smiling.</p><p>"But by the looks of it, you do not need it anymore" said Haibara.</p><p>"Now that you mention it. it is much easier getting up and going to sleep. I have so much energy now it is so unbelievable" said Shirley.</p><p>"Then I guess you are well" said Haibara.</p><p>"Well then thank you Haibara I am no longer a caffeine addict" said Shirley.</p><p>Haibara smiled at this as if she won.</p><p>"But I guess I cannot say the same for you" said Shirley waking away.</p><p>The smell and aroma of coffee could be smelled and was making Haibara thirsty and more awake. She had lost but at least she could drink her beloved coffee as she gulped it down as Shinichi watched as if she did not care she was distracted.</p><p>She was looking and watching for her beloved phantom thief that she had feelings for but had no idea that she had these feelings. She may be a great Detective but when it comes to matter to the heart of her own heart she really is clueless and dense.</p><p>The children were now up and ready but tired.</p><p>"Were you guys up all night?" said Shirley.</p><p>"No" they all said together innocently at the same time.</p><p>"Really?" said Haibara smirking and looking at Shirley.</p><p>"You all still have the dirt and honey all over" said Shirley.</p><p>Mitsuhiko and Ayumi both looked guilty.</p><p>"And Genta we all know you ate too much yesterday" said Shirley.</p><p>"Yeah Genta you should really eat less" said Mitsuhiko accusing.</p><p>But also trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Now now children let's just have breakfast" said Agasa interrupting them about to argue more.</p><p>Shirley and Haibara just stay back silently laughing at them.</p><p>For breakfast they had Lentil soap and again Genta had the most but was told of and warned by everyone to eat less. Miracle that happened on he did just that.</p><p>"KUROBA" screamed a voice.</p><p>"That voice it sounded familiar" said Shirley.</p><p>She studied the voice in her memory. It was a young man, a teenager by the sound, and pitch of his voice he was about the same age as her well the grown up. He spoke perfect Japanese but his accent was different he was foreign but he sounded like he lived in Japan as well. He sounded well mannered and educated. So he was British and Japanese probably half-breed and young. He sounded annoyed like he knew this person "Kuroba" but he did not seem to the kind of person to shout.</p><p>And it was like a light bulb switching on she knew exactly who it was. It was, of course, Hakuba Saguru. The teenage Detective he was here and he did not seem happy in fact he almost sounded like Hattori shouting without his accent of course.</p><p>He put his beloved deer stalker hat on to investigate ok he really put it on because he liked wearing and looking in the mirror not that he would tell anyone this. But it became his downfall because it turns out someone did know and his name was Kuroba Kaito and he was one of his worst nightmares because he was also Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He put the hat on expecting nothing to happen but when he did pink smoke came out of it and all of his was now electric pink and worst of all was in pig tails hanging down and the hat was still on his head glued. It was bloody stuck.</p><p>His anger got the best of him.</p><p>"KUROBA" he yelled.</p><p>Hakuba ran out of the tent and chased after the thief and he was in a blind rage when he attacked Kaito who was now laughing at him and he now realized everyone was staring at him.</p><p>"Hakuba?" said a female voice.</p><p>Hakuba looked up to see who said his name he recognized the child's voice and he knew who it was. But in the seconds he looked he had not noticed that Kaito and managed to escape and run away into hiding.</p><p>"Edowaga Shirley," he said smiling.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" said Shirley.</p><p>He knew she would not laugh at him. She was too nice of a person to do it right to his face but he could tell she was desperate to laugh and really wanted to know what happened to him looking at his pigtails.</p><p>"A childish prankster" said Hakuba.</p><p>"My friend could help you get that out she well knows how do tell with things like that" said Shirley.</p><p>"NO I will be fine" said Hakuba too fast and loudly.</p><p>"So this has happened more than once, like a daily occurrence" said Shirley with her hand on her smiling.</p><p>"Sadly yes so I know how to deal with it" said Hakuba.</p><p>"So it was this Kuroba person it did it" said Shirley.</p><p>"How did you know that?" said Hakuba.</p><p>She just chuckled.</p><p>"You screamed his name loudly just like Hattori screams" said Shirley.</p><p>He was not amused by this.</p><p>"Is he here by any chance?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was paranoid, and the last thing he wanted was to seen by that Detective of all people. And he was ashamed to admit it he was as loud as Hattori just now and so was his behaviour he acted uncivilized and he regretted his actions.</p><p>"No I am here with friends from school and one of my guardians Agasa" said Shirley.</p><p>He was happy by the sound of that and was relieved things were much easier now.</p><p>"So what brings you here?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Fishing nearby and camping. Are you for the same reasons?" said Shirley.</p><p>"My my you are quite the Detective" said Hakuba patting her on the head.</p><p>"I am here with Nakamori and his daughter. And the class clown Kuroba" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Inspector Nakamori? What is Kaitou Kid here?" said Shirley scanning the area.</p><p>'Well, you could say that' he said in his head and mentally laughed.</p><p>"Hakuba are you alright?" said a female voice.</p><p>Shirley was shocked to see the girl she was almost an exact double of Ran She was the same height, weight, origins, hair and eye colour.</p><p>But she looked younger but she could tell she only looked younger as she was the same age as herself and Hakuba. The girl looked more innocent, child like her hair was smaller and far more messier than Ran`s was. She did not like to think this but her chest was flat flatter than Ran's was.</p><p>"She looks just like Ran" said a shocked Shirley.</p><p>"Know that you mention it she does look just like the Mouri girl" said Hakuba.</p><p>"OMG, who is this adorable girl" said Aoko running over to Shirley hugging and examining her.</p><p>She was uncomfortable with this apparently she did have a lot more in common with Ran other than her looks and her father's career path.</p><p>She was now getting her cheeks pinched.</p><p>"Shirley what are you doing here?" said Nakamori.</p><p>"Shirley what an adorable name" said Aoko.</p><p>"Aoko this is Shirley Edowaga" said Hakuba introducing her.</p><p>"Where have I heard that name before?" said Aoko.</p><p>"From me" said an annoyed Nakamori drinking a beer.</p><p>"Or you might know her by another name the KID Killer" said Hakuba.</p><p>'You know I am standing right here I can speak for myself' she thought.</p><p>But y the looks that girl Aoko Nakamori is giving me I am not going to like what is going to happen. But by the looks of it she looks like a kid at Disney World.</p><p>"The little girl that has defeated and nearly caught KID. That lousy stinking dirty thief. That was you" said Aoko within two seconds.</p><p>Shirley just simply nodded, she really did not want to get into this.</p><p>"So you have come the closest even more than these two idiots" said Aoko.</p><p>Insulting the two men behind her. they both knew what she was telling was the truth but it was a major blow to their ego.</p><p>"Oh I am Aoko by the way" said Aoko waving her hand out.</p><p>Shirley shook her hand.</p><p>"So it takes a child to defeat a KID. Well, it does show that he thinks like a child therefore a child could think just like him" said Aoko.</p><p>Is she talking to herself? Shirley thought.</p><p>"So Hakuba are you going to fix your hair or not?" said Shirley.</p><p>She really wanted to change the subject and the attention off from her.</p><p>He had almost completely forgotten about his hair and was now back to embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh yeah I will take care of it" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Shirley would you and your company like to join us for dinner?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Hey" said Nakamori.</p><p>And he was received with a growl from his daughter.</p><p>Well, that shut him up Hakuba thought.</p><p>But having the little Detective around could be fun. He really liked and enjoyed her company she really was a great Detective and he thought of her as an adult and not a child like she had an adults brain. He knew she was smarter than that loud mouthed Hattori and a lot did not like to think she might be a better Detective than himself because he did not want to be outsmarted by a child. There was only one Detective he saw as his equal or might be better than and was one of the any reason he was still in Japan. But she had disappeared, gone without a trace and he could not find her. All the information he got was that she was on a case, and he was disappointed he really wanted to meet her.</p><p>But the little girl scared Kuroba because he was not here and by what Aoko had said it could be possible by what she was telling was the truth. She was his Kryptonite, and he was going to get his revenge for everything that he ever did. Especially since he had ruined his favourite hat and he would pay the price for it.</p><p>So the prank that Kuroba just blew up in his face and him was now the one with the good luck, and Kuroba was at the receiving end.</p><p>He did not want her to find out who Kuroba really was and if she did like himself she had no solid evidence to prove it. He trusted her, so he would take the chance because odd as it seemed he knew that Kuroba actually liked one Detective and it was not hi but this little girl. But he could see why he liked her she was not the typical kind of Detective and was different from any other Detective he knew. She was really likeable and because she was a child people would find it easier to get along with her.</p><p>"I would like to, but we are going fishing all day but I will have a rain check with you" said Shirley waving and running away.</p><p>She did not want to stay she already had a headache both the Nakamori's were loud and I mean extremely loud. It must be genetic or something.</p><p>And Hakuba it is not like she hated him or anything he was a great Detective and she loved the fact that he was a fan just like her of Sherlock Holmes and both of them thought of him as a hero and idol. But she would never ever cosplay as him but she did incidentally take a female version of his name. She laughed mentally at the thought of it. And Hakuba was hiding something and it felt like he was using her as tool or something. Plus she did not like the fact that he kept insulting Hattori like it was nothing.</p><p>And she did not want to meet this Kuroba person she already enough is annoying people in her life best not to add another.</p><p>Plus she did not want Hakuba in her life much she did not want him to figure out who she really was because Hattori already knew and she knew she could trust him not to purposely tell anyone her secret as they had the similar and almost same values. She could not say the same as Hakuba who cared more about his ego and fame than the victims and families feelings.</p><p>Kaito was hiding in his tent.</p><p>As soon as he heard her voice, he was frightened like a rabbit and ran as fast as he possibly could and the only place he could think to hide was his tent. He was now frozen like a rabbit waiting for her to leave.</p><p>His prank on Hakuba had backfired and he was now the one at the receiving end and he could tell Hakuba was enjoying making him suffer.</p><p>But he was happy that she had left and declined for dinner but flinched at the thought of her going fishing so his plans would not happen today after all.</p><p>But this was not how his plan was supposed to go and it had all been ruined and might not even happen.</p><p>Was it Karma?</p><p>Well now that Tantei-Kun was gone he could finally come out.</p><p>All he knew is that she now knew his surname but was truly grateful she did not now his first name because of all people she would find that name suspicious.</p><p>"BAKAITO" screamed Aoko.</p><p>And his face was met with a mop.</p><p>"OUCH" he whimpered.</p><p>How did she even get the mop?</p><p>Don't tell me she brought it with her?</p><p>He thought rubbing at the now developing bruise on his head.</p><p>He could tell this camping idea was a bad idea and was going to be like something out of the horror movie.</p><p>And he just wanted to go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were fishing and they already caught a lot that would last a week for a normal person for Genta it would do them two days at the most. The fishing today seemed like she was doing quite lucky like it was easy. It was far too easy it was like she did not even have to switch her brain on.A mindless person could do it with the luck she was having. She did not believe in good luck because she never had any and she did not think of this as good luck. She loved the challenge of using her brain power catching fish, trying to outsmart them and even develop new ways of catching them. Just like catching criminals she did not want to do it on any time of the look but on the her own skills and ability otherwise she saw it as cheating and was unfair.</p><p>She was bored, and she had just caught another fish when she put into the container, she could already feel another one on the line.</p><p>"So why did you knock the dinner invention?" said Haibara.</p><p>"Come on do you really want another Detective poking around in our lives" said Shirley.</p><p>"So you do not trust this Hakuba" said Haibara.</p><p>"He is not one of them, and it is not that I do not trust him or not like him. He just sees in black and white" said Shirley.</p><p>"My my another love interest" said Haibara smirking.</p><p>"Hey what do you mean by another?" said Shirley going pink.</p><p>"You're a detective figure it out" said Haibara.</p><p>She could not be bothered and just sat back in seat in silence.</p><p>She caught another three within the next half an hour and was really getting fed up with this. Haibara looked bored as well but she looked like that all the time and she was guessing she just wanted to sit and kids on the other hand looked like they were having fun and were amused and delight by everything. They also wanted to catch more fish than she had already had as she had caught more than them today combined and even double that amount as most of the fish was hers. And Agasa was fixing and looking at some of his gadgets and would probably fall asleep at any point.</p><p>"I am going for a walk. I will be back soon" said Shirley.</p><p>No one came with her she was alone as Haibara was now asleep, kids catching fish trying to out match her and she would gladly let them. Agasa was really into his project.</p><p>She just wanted to go a walk and ended up at the cave they were once at and she did not want to enter. She instead went to the exit because she wanted a proper look at it. Remembering the time, she did not see it properly well that was because she was unconscious and she was dying with the big bullet hole and nearly bleeding to death.</p><p>She was now reading the riddle that the kids solved, and she was amused. It was rather easy to solve, but she was a Detective after all. And for amateurs they did very well and most adults had not solved it. She thought of one in particular 'Detective' she knew that would not be able to solve it. But the real mystery was who put the riddle there and why?</p><p>She looked more closely to it and ran her hand across it. Then she felt it, it was more printing and there was more to the puzzle after all.</p><p>"Mmm"</p><p>"So if I move the statue to east" said Shirley.</p><p>There was a loud sound coming from behind her the cave wall was moving and a secret passage way had opened.</p><p>He had to escape and quick. Aoko wanted to go ffishing and Hakuba was still mad at he knew that right now he really should avoid Tantei-Kun and all her company because right now he was not having the best of luck with anyone right now and he wanted to avoid being caught.</p><p>She decided to go a walk knowing that Tantei-Kun had gone ffishing with her friends and he really did not want to spy on or her then. He did not have a good week, and his skin still had that itchy left over feeling that make you just want to scratch yourself by the mere thought of the bug incident. He thought itching.</p><p>He heard a noise, or he thought he did and saw a cave and entered it without thinking.</p><p>Ok this is not what she was expecting and she was on her phone dialling as fast as she could.</p><p>There was no treasure and the secret compartment was not so secret because inside it was a mass grave of dead and rotting dead bodies.</p><p>This frightened her as she reflexively touched her stomach of where she was shot and could almost imagine the pain. She was nearly having a panic attack at the thought of it.</p><p>She was dialling searching for Takagi`s number or Sato but they were not answering so she was going to have to try and phone Megure no he was on Holiday so she would have to phone the police. No, wait she had Chiba she could call him and he would come and help she began to get the number up.</p><p>But the phone was snatched out of her hand and she was captured by three men.</p><p>"Hey little girl you made a big mistake" said man No.1.</p><p>Man No. 1 was obviously the leader he was dressed in plain clothing but to the experts eyes the clothing was expensive. He was tall and had muscles, but not too large just enough to make him look normal. But it was his voice that was terrifying and haunting you could tell by his voice that he was the man in charge. And his eyes were the ones you could tell belonged to a soulless and ruthless killer but she could tell he was not wearing sunglasses now but he often did. So to the public this man just looked like an average man that you would pass in the street and he would not scare you. He was the guy you passed and saw in a blink of an eye and forgot about seconds later.</p><p>Man Number 2 Was skinny and tall he just looked like a yes man and would follow what the boss would say he looked like a dumbass but you could tell by just looking at him he was a gangster. Because of his crooked smiling and the look he was giving that he wanted to kill and was excited to do it. He had the mental age of a ten years old.</p><p>Man Number 3 he looked vaguely familiar like she had seen him before. No. but he did look like someone she knew or had a run in with before. Then it clicked he looked exactly like one of the men from the last time but he looked older. He could pass for his brother, and he had the same chin as him and a lot more. But they had the same gun and sense of style they were definitely related. But she was hoping they were not.</p><p>"Hey this little brat was one of those brats that sent my brother to jail" said No. 3 angrily pointing the gun closer to her.</p><p>Great just what I need a mindless hotheaded killer aiming a gun at me it is just what I need.</p><p>He heard voices, and he could swear he saw a phone light and he could see other lights as well. Ok now he heard someone yelling and it did not sound good, someone was in danger life threatening danger and he already knew who it was with her luck.</p><p>He put his Kaitou Kid suit on it was the best and safest option to help her and he really did not want her to find out who she was and he did not want his real name in a police report.</p><p>But he as he was moving he was met with several bats coming in his direction and he had to run or taken cover. He then saw the water pool he stared at it and a giant fish jumped in the air almost landing in his hands. So right now he would just have to the crotch and stay still until all the bats went away.</p><p>He could hear small footsteps running and a light it was Tantei-Kun running for her life and then he could hear the angry men shooting at her. Aiming to kill.</p><p>The three men were talking amongst themselves arguing what to do with me. They still held the guns up at me and knew my presence was still there and if I made any big movement, So I was trapped. But their full attention was not on me and I could use this to my advantage.</p><p>What was that noise I heard I looked up carefully so they could not see me and I saw bats. I smiled now remembering the last time. She smiled as shone the torch to the top and screamed. Then she began to run in the opposite direction this time going to the entrance.</p><p>Falling the bats was the best way in succeeding her way out and because she was small the bats would not touch her and she was so grateful that her hair was tied back.</p><p>"OUCH" they both said.</p><p>She ran straight for me horrified and shocked to see me she was the one responsible for the bats and used it as a diversionary tactic to escape and had to applaud her and he begin to smile.</p><p>Although he still sits and the bat was now gone enough to be able to stand up and he decided to do just that.</p><p>I was blinded by something white as I grabbed at my sore head and I was shocked and horrified by what I saw this was not the best time.</p><p>Kaitou Kid was smiling at me as he rose from the ground. Why did he always have to smile?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three men started to shoot at me again or should I tell us now? I got ready to hit them with a soccer ball when I was grabbed by a white hand covering my mouth. As he began to run, I could see the smoke bomb was launched at them going off and the men going blinding and walking into the walls in pain and it was hilarious.</p><p>The bullet almost hit her if I did not grab her it would have shoot her straight in the eye and she would be dead. And she had such pretty eyes too.</p><p>I was not happy with the men shooting at the child is unforgivable and try to kill is just as bad.</p><p>So I quickly dug through my pockets hoping to find a sleeping bomb or a smoke bomb. It would be best to cover up Tantei-Kun's mouth did not want her to choke on the smoke and would not be fair to her. I could end up needing her help, and I needed to know if there was more.</p><p>So it turned out to be a smoke bomb that I threw at them. Pity I was hoping for a sleeping bomb but it would keep them for a while trapped in the cave. Just have to follow where the bats went and it was the same way I came in.</p><p>They successfully got out the cave.</p><p>I went to phone for my phone, and I remembered the man took it and the other phone I had was my Kudo Shinichi phone and I could not risk using that.</p><p>"KID do you have a phone I can use to call the police?" said Shirley.</p><p>He unsurely hesitated what to do. He had a phone, but it was his real persona phone and he could not risk her using it because he might be caught or traced back to him.</p><p>"Sorry Tantei-Kun, but do you not have a phone?</p><p>He was hoping she had one on her and that she was only trying to trick him at that point.</p><p>"No one of the three men has it" said Shirley.</p><p>"Look, just use your own phone, and you can use my voice and I will just say I phoned they will not look too much into it" said Shirley.</p><p>He was thinking about it. It seemed fair and most logical thing to do he was about to agree when he remembered.</p><p>"Don't you have two phones?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He was thinking back to the time on the train where he nearly died and being turned into a KFC meal. He started to think more about it but...</p><p>"No I do not" said Shirley looking to the ground.</p><p>"You do Tantei-Kun I remember because I used that phone once. Remember when you nearly got me killed" said Kaitou Kid wagging his finger.</p><p>"That phone did not belong to me. It belonged to a friend" said Shirley.</p><p>"Which friend?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Before she could answer back they were interrupted by a hail of gun fire shooting at her.</p><p>"OUCH" said Shirley.</p><p>She dodged most of the bullets and fell to the ground doing so but was met with a stray bullet that hit her right elbow grazing it and she was on the ground in pain.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid?" said No.2.</p><p>All three of them looked to see Kaitou Kid standing in front of them of all places to see him this would be the most unlikely place to ever see the thief.</p><p>This gave them both a chance as Shirley shot the tranquilizer at the Boss and Kaitou Kid used his card gun to knock the other two unconscious by hitting them and then using a sleeping bomb.</p><p>Shirley ran over quick to get her phone to call the police but as she picked it up she could feel the pain in her arm and dropped the phone in pain.</p><p>Her arm began to bleed, and she was in more pain than she was five minutes ago.</p><p>"Yes hello I would like to call the police my name is Shirley Edowaga can you tell Megure I could and I found some bad guys and well it is a big case and I am going to need a lot of backup" said Kaitou Kid using her voice.</p><p>"Hey let me get the for you" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He was now attending to her elbowing injury which by now looked really bad. He was amazed she was still conscious and she did not even look frightened or scared at all. She did look like she was in pain she was not hiding the fact but was calm and was acting like it was nothing/Like it was something it happened all the time and was no big deal.</p><p>"Are you alright Tantei-Kun?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Would best to tie them up now" said Shirley.</p><p>She was feeling their pulses they were asleep and unharmed, but she did not want to take the chance that they might wake up at any moment and attack again. She took their guns away kicking them away making sure she got no fingerprints on them.</p><p>"I am fine. It is just a graze really" said Shirley.</p><p>She had worse before and ok she knew it was not just a graze that the muscle in her shoulder known damaged maybe bruised and her neck was stiff. But she would make a full recovery and the worst would happen is a scar and she might have to go to physio.</p><p>"Just because you have been shot before does not mean this injury is nothing compared to" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Wait, hang on who, do you know that?"said Shirley.</p><p>"I am Kaitou Kid after all" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He did not mean to say it he just wanted to show the girl she did not have to always put a brave face on but it ended up landing him in deep shit.</p><p>"Shirley" screamed a female voice.</p><p>Few he were safe the interruption had saved him.</p><p>"Detective Sato" said Shirley.</p><p>Oh shit the police.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" said Shirley.</p><p>She went red in the face.</p><p>"You are here with Takagi 'camping'" said Shirley smiling.</p><p>"Yes and that means I am off duty right now so Kaitou Kid that means I do not have the right to arrest you I do not have my badge, gun or anything right now" she said smiling at the thief.</p><p>This surprised him so it turned out she was a fan of his and he was therefore safe. He was actually happy that the beautiful cop was it was a change for him as they would usually try and arrest him. He was grateful.</p><p>"And thanks for your help Kaitou Kid" said Sato now putting handcuffs on the criminals with the help of Takagi who was on Duty but far too busy arresting the criminal to catch the thief.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine and thank you" said Kaitou Kid bowing and making a flower magically appear. Making her blush and Takagi jealous.</p><p>"So I will need you testament" said Detective Sato now on Duty.</p><p>He gave her his statement of the criminals attacking and how he stopped them. As did Shirley both leaving out the part where she used her tranquilizer to knock one unconscious.</p><p>The ambulance had now arrived and she was being seen by the paramedics but Kaitou Kid was still with her and none of the authority figures seemed to care that a criminal was sitting there in plain sight. They all just saw him as a hero saving a child and were all willing to let him go because he saved Shirley because they all knew the little girl and cared about her.</p><p>"Shirley" screamed three annoying children now gathering around her.</p><p>And one the four children stood back grinning evilly at her and she was angry because Haibara was really annoying her. She knew what that smile meant and what she was implying because Kaitou Kid was still there sitting beside her.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes back annoyed.</p><p>He decided to show the children some tricks to try and calm them down and they weirdly also seemed annoyed that they did not get the chance to go on another case. Even though it was not.</p><p>And he remembered the last time he ran into them when they went camping and they ended up on case with him in disguise. It was just really ironic thinking about it.</p><p>"Hey KID you there?" said Shirley.</p><p>He was daydreaming again and thinking about something else.</p><p>"Oh Tantei-Kun right" he said.</p><p>"You need to get leave" said Shirley.</p><p>"And why do I need to do that?" said Kaitou Kid protesting.</p><p>"You did not let me finish my sentence. When I said you need to leave, I meant the ambulance" said Shirley.</p><p>He looked puzzled.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"So they can leave and take me to the Hospital" said Shirley.</p><p>Agasa had already left, and he took the kids back to the camp site, to pack up all their thing including mine. And they would be getting a lift back home because the car was still broken down. So Takagi and Sato would be the two in the ambulance with I would be meeting Ran at the Hospital that was the part I was most dreading.</p><p>"KID" screamed a voice they both recognized making everyone jump including them.</p><p>It was Nakamori, and he was making his way through the crowd of KID supporters that included campers, police, and a lot more. But they were trying to block the way trying to make it look innocent. It was hilarious.</p><p>"Farewell Tantei-Kun" said Kaitou Kid handing her a rose.</p><p>He then vanished in a puff of smoke just as Nakamori approached the ambulance.</p><p>"Goodbye Inspector" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Was the last thing they all heard from the thieves lips.</p><p>Then Kuroba Kaito appeared in the crowd as the ambulance doors were closed.</p><p>"Kaito where did you go? I was worried sick? You could have been shot? Or dead or all I know" said Aoko worried and angry at the same time.</p><p>"Yeah you missed all the action. Kaitou Kid" said Hakuba smiling.</p><p>He really knew how to be him off, and he never did learn his lesson.</p><p>Hakuba`s hair was looked like his deerstalker hat and he ran away right away. Kaito looked at him and was not sure if Hakuba liked the new hair style or not. All he knew is he was not insulted and gave a dirty looked. The Hakuba bastard might even love his new look, well that is one hair style down the drain and one he would never be using again.</p><p>"Relax Aoko I just went for a walk and a look at some fishes. I fell asleep under a tree" said Kaito so naturally.</p><p>He received a shocked look from Aoko.</p><p>"What is it Aoko?" said Kaito sounding annoyed but he was worried.</p><p>"Fish" said Aoko.</p><p>"And?" said Kaito not seeing the point.</p><p>"You said FISH and so did Aoko and you did not freak out" said Aoko.</p><p>"Huh?" said Kaito surprised.</p><p>"I wonder?" said Aoko.</p><p>He watched as she went in her bag.</p><p>"GAH" screamed Kaito.</p><p>"You are still frightened but you have improved" said Aoko proudly.</p><p>He was hiding behind a tree as he watched Aoko put the fish away and then walk away.</p><p>He was able to say fish and think of the word now with freaking out or panicking in some way. So after everything the trip had been a success after all he was one step closer to getting rid of his phobia of fish.</p><p>And it must be some psychological thing he was not sure but he knew he had Tantei-Kun to thank for this and he was now happy.</p><p>But he was still afraid the sight of fish and he could still smell it. He did not want to go back yet because he knew she would be cooking the fish as a revenge for Hakuba for changing his hair but he wanted to face his fears.</p><p>If Tantei-Kun can do all that then he could face a fish, well he could sit in his tent and eat his dinner with a nose plug on.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ten times worse than she ever thought when she was in the Hospital it was a nightmare and she wanted to run for the hills more than anything.</p><p>She had fallen asleep in the was exhausted and was put on some heavy pain killers that made her fall asleep right away again after seeing Ran's face at the Hospital. Turned out Ran's Karate Tournament that she had not told anyone but she came to check on me but she really did not surprise me and everyone at it wanted information about a sighting of Kaitou Kid so for that night the matches were stopped and the Tournament would start again in two days.</p><p>I woke up to find a cast on my arm, and I was shocked to see what had been drawn on it. It was a Kaitou Kid doodle and message saying "Hope you heal fast because I already miss my favourite Critic" It was embarrassing but sweet, but what was worse of all is that I could not get rid of it because I needed the cast. And I would be wearing it for another three to four weeks. This was not going to end well as I could hear her voice echoing the corridor. I so wanted to run but was too drugged up and tired. What I would not give to unconscious right now.</p><p>She crashed into my room running to me with a big smile on her face handing me flowers obviously the first ones she saw.</p><p>"Hey brat so who is my KID-Sama?" said Sonoko.</p><p>Ok take a deep breath.</p><p>"Fine" said Shirley.</p><p>"Is it really true he rescued you?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Yes" said Shirley.</p><p>I really did not want to get into THIS conversation with her she would NEVER let me forget it and would forever ask me questions. Now looking at her, I could see I was her ticket to get Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Oh with only my beloved Kaitou Kid would come and rescue me from some kind of danger. You maybe know a mugger no a robber, no another thief and he comes in his white and shining armour and rescues me. Then he confuses his love to me and then we ride off into the sunset on his glider and live happily ever after" said Sonoko to herself holding her hands in a prayer.</p><p>Fuck, get me out of here. Or better yet we are in Hospital get her to the psych ward.</p><p>"What about Makoto?" said Shirley.</p><p>"We broke up" said Sonoko bitterly.</p><p>"Oh I am sorry" said Shirley.</p><p>Ok now I feel guilty.</p><p>"Sonoko you guys did not break up he just went to another match" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko twitched.</p><p>"You just want to make him jealous" said Shirley.</p><p>Now everything made sense.</p><p>"Shut up brat" said Sonoko.</p><p>They were stopped by an arrival of flowers. They were pink roses. Pink roses mean get well soon she was thinking. She could see Sonoko read the card and by her expression she knew who they were from.</p><p>"How can I be jealous of the brat?" she screamed aiming it for herself.</p><p>Ran and Shirley just looked at each other nervously.</p><p>Wanting Sonoko to leave and the only way to get her to leave is if she also left with Ran.</p><p>"I am tired, I need to sleep" said Shirley.</p><p>"Ok Shirley we will leave and you get some rest" said Ran.</p><p>Ran began to tuck her in when she noticed the Kaitou Kid signature on her arm.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid came to visit you when you were asleep" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko was now looking at the doodle and message, and she was even more ballistic.</p><p>"Now you have his autograph on your arm, he used a real pen and everything" said Sonoko.</p><p>"OUCH "</p><p>"You are hurting my arm" said Shirley in pain.</p><p>"You know there will be a Heist soon, and I will take you to it where ever it is" said Sonoko with an aura on fire that looked like obsession.</p><p>She did not know what to say she just sat with her mouth wide open shocked.</p><p>"Ok so next Heist I will pick you up, my little KID Killer" said Sonoko leaving the room before she could answer.</p><p>And Ran chases after her in protest.</p><p>When Haibara came to visit she was her typical self she hid her concern in her sarcasm and evilness but that was how she should her concern and was her only way that she knew how without hurting herself and making herself vulnerable to emotions and life itself. But she was just happy that she came to visit.</p><p>Though she had wished Haibara would stop slacking her off about Kaitou Kid. But it was funny watching get in a fight with Sonoko for the thief. And she complained that I nearly blew my Identity with that kind of language and temper they both ended up getting banned from the Hospital floor. It was hilarious, and she would not let Haibara forget it.</p><p>But she blackmailed her into stops annoying her about Kaitou Kid and she would never mention it ever again and help keep Sonoko as far away as possible.</p><p>They both Sonoko and Haibara had a same exact feeling towards each other and both did not realize how much they had in common and were one the many reasons they did not get along.</p><p>Maybe?</p><p>Naw forget it.</p><p>It had been a month since she had got shot and she had not heard or seen from Kaitou Kid since she got the flowers.</p><p>She had an endless headache because Nakamori kept coming to the Hospital and to the Detective Agency to ask, sorry yell the same questions. And accused her of being Kaitou Kid assistant.</p><p>Luckily he was thrown out by angrier Ran and Aoko, who now had become close friends because of the whole ordeal and Hakuba started hanging out more as well.</p><p>He was not as bad as she first thought they both loved Sherlock Holmes and now started playing a regular game of chess. But he did not like the fact that a little girl kept beating him and he was out matched. He had not won a single game and even lost some games to Haibara who now was hanging out more.</p><p>She was getting her cast of that day and was horrified that Sonoko had come through with her promise from a month ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ran had taken her to the Hospital to get her cast off and she was happy the bloody thing was finally off and she had her freedom. She both arms she was free.</p><p>Ran checked the mail and she found something a large envelope they both seemed interested and curious.</p><p>"OH MY GOD" said Ran dropping whatever it was.</p><p>Shirley picked it up to see what it was and she was astonished to see what it was. Ran had won front row tickets to go see a Karate match and it was her favourite fighter. In fact it was her role model, she would be going to see the older female icon she worshipped so much and wanted to be like and she had two tickets.</p><p>"Kaito you owe me a favour remember?" said Aoko.</p><p>"No" said Kaito bored.</p><p>"How about I will forgive for in the future when you doing something" said Aoko blackmailing voice.</p><p>No, he sounded interested.</p><p>"Depends on which you mean? Does it include flipping skirts?</p><p>There was no way she was going to let him target her he would forever hold it over her. She needed something else...Or someone else Hakuba he had been arrogant all week and since Kaito was away on Holiday with his mum. Hakuba's ego was beginning to annoy everyone, so we might as well.</p><p>"I will let you pull ONE prank on Hakuba, and it will be mop free" said Aoko.</p><p>"Make it ten and I will do it, whatever you want me today for you this favour" said Kaito.</p><p>Ok now she had a new way of getting her way and she liked it.</p><p>"Fine ok I suppose so" said Aoko sounding annoyed.</p><p>"Ok Kaito so tonight you will be babysitting for a friend for me tonight" said Aoko.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Here is the address and all the details you need" said Aoko handing him the already written details.</p><p>"Bye Kaito" she said leaving him.</p><p>She rushed out before he could say anything because he could end up regretting but she knew he loved kids just as much as she did. She already knew the little girl and made new friends because of her and she was grateful so giving her a good and funny babysitter was a good idea and they were really in a rush.</p><p>She was going to see her newly found hero in a fight with her friend Ran and they were both excited for the match. But there was no one to babysit Shirley and Ran had offered her the tickets instead. But then she came up with the idea of getting Kaito to babysit instead the girl was a little untrusting at first but she eventually caved because Shirley caved as well. So everything worked out just fine.</p><p>And she did not want to be at home knowing that there was a Kaitou Kid Heist tonight and her father would be working all night so she would be alone and did not want to be. She hated Kaitou Kid more than anyone because she was jealous that he got more attention from her father than she did.</p><p>But since the thief saved Shirley she would leave off the Kaitou Kid bashing for the rest of the year.</p><p>He was still confused by what just happened apparently on he would be babysitting some kid tonight and he did not know this child all he had was the information on a piece of paper.</p><p>He was still tired and had jet lag he was barely home an hour before Aoko had come over and asking him for a favour but he got a lot out of it. And he was happy he was going to enjoy all of his pranks on Hakuba but off course he would savour it. But he wondered why Aoko had suggested it and well who really cares.</p><p>He looked at the piece of paper and read it over and over again.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Is all he could say as he stared into space looking at the address.</p><p>He knew this address he had been in it several times without anyone knowing and now he was going to be in it with everyone knowing. But this time he would be Kuroba Kaito.</p><p>He was going to be babysitting Tantei-Kun.</p><p>"Well I never said my life was boring" he said to himself smiling.</p><p>Sure he might be caught, but it would be one hell of an event, he had nothing else planned and he was already bored. So he was going to KID-sitter tonight.</p><p>"I can't believe I have a babysitter tonight. I am sixteen years old, and I have a babysitter" said Shirley.</p><p>"You mean WE have a babysitter tonight" said Haibara correcting her.</p><p>Agasa had accidentally blown up yet another invention of his but this time it had landed himself in the Hospital with minor burns. He would be fine and would only have to spend a week for getting the proper treatment necessary. He wanted to just go home, but Haibara had declined and told him he had no reason to be afraid of the Hospital and they had nothing to fear from him being there. And I agreed unlike us there was nothing that would make him a science experiment and we were tired of treating his wounds so he had to learn his lesson we were not his babysitters.</p><p>But they would have to suffer being babysat themselves tonight by this guy called Kuroba all she knew he was the class clown and that was really it.</p><p>"Hey Ran I heard you need a babysitter for the little brat tonight" said Sonoko.</p><p>She came in surprising everyone, and I mean everyone. But right now Haibara did not know she was here because she was in the bathroom but it would running blood soon when she did find out.</p><p>"I already have a babysitter" said Ran.</p><p>"And what is her name?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"His name is Kuroba Kaito" said Ran.</p><p>"Never heard of him" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Well he is a friend of Aoko's" said Ran concerned a little.</p><p>"Have you ever met him" said Sonoko sounding protective.</p><p>"No" said Ran.</p><p>"And he is not here yet and you will have to leave soon" said Sonoko.</p><p>"For all we know some stranger could come in and hurt the brat, he could lie and say he is this Kuroba guy and BAM the brat is dead" said Sonoko.</p><p>"What am I going to do?"said Ran worried even more.</p><p>"How about this I will babysit with this Kuroba, two minds are better than one" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Oh you would do that, that would be great" said Ran hugging Sonoko.</p><p>"Ok so see you later Ran" said Sonoko shoving Ran out the door.</p><p>"But there is one other..." said Ran before the door closed and was locked.</p><p>She had just witnessed Sonoko trick Ran into leaving her alone with her now being babysat by her. Something was wrong very wrong and she was up to something.</p><p>"So brat here is what is going to happen tonight" said Sonoko.</p><p>She stopped horrified to see Haibara there.</p><p>Now she wanted to run for the hill heck she would even run to hell and back.</p><p>Tonight was going to be a show down of two furies from hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door was locked, that was strange. Well rubbing his hands together just a little tweak there and the door was open. And the snip was on the door. Just great he had to break into the house to a child he was supposed to be babysitting. Just great clearly the world was telling him just to go.</p><p>But he was too stubborn for that and he had nothing else to do. And babysitting Tantei-Kun would be interesting while trying to keep his guard up of course hoping she would not find out his secret. It would be nice to see her with her guard down or even more if she acted like a child with him it would be interesting experience he only had for about two minutes before she set a firework off.</p><p>He got the snip off, and he could hear yelling and he was worried and he had to find out what was happening. But to his surprise first thing he saw was Tantei-Kun looking bored and fed up listening to music, while reading a book. She was not paying attention to what was happening.</p><p>Sonoko vs Haibara</p><p>He could see it and by the looks of Tantei-Kun this happened a lot. So what was he in for tonight beside babysitting another creepy and unusual child? Why was the Suzuki girl here? Was he really babysitting tonight or had he imagined it all?</p><p>"Hello I, am Kuroba Kaito, and I am here to babysit here tonight?" he said.</p><p>The two girls stopped arguing and glaring at each other long enough to notice he was there and stopped their arguing completely separating from each other huffing.</p><p>"Thanks but I am taking over instead" said Sonoko.</p><p>"That is quite enough Sonoko what is it you want?" said Shirley closing her book.</p><p>He barely noticed she was standing beside him.</p><p>So what was happening again?</p><p>Ok this guy looked freakishly like a male version of me and he seemed familiar too familiar. I could tell he was watching me, but he was not looking at me, he was very good. But he had to be watched but I had the sense that he could be trusted to an extent any. It was annoying and irritating by I knew this guy from somewhere and I could not put my finger on it but it seemed like he knew me and that he was hiding something but what?</p><p>"Ok I am taking you to a Kaitou Kid Heist tonight and that is why I am here" said Sonoko.</p><p>"WHAT?" screamed the other three at the same time.</p><p>All drew deadpanned faces.</p><p>"Are you sure there is a Kaitou Kid Heist tonight? I have not heard about it, and I am his biggest fan" said Kaito.</p><p>Great just what I need another fan. May be I could just sneak out of here it looks like Haibara is thinking the same thing. She nodded in agreement I did not even have to tell her.</p><p>"I am Kid-Sama's biggest fan not you" screamed Sonoko.</p><p>Great I am in an argument with a crazy fan of mine over who is the biggest fan of me. And it looks like she is going to win. I might be insane but that girl is CRAZY. But I would just have to play along. If this girl ever found out that I was Kaitou Kid then I find that more terrifying than facing Nakamori and Snake if they were on the same side using fish as a weapon. It made him shiver just thinking about it.</p><p>Wait for the girl said there was a Kaitou Kid Heist tonight and there was most certainly was not one. I know because I am standing right here and I have not planned for one tonight. My next one is in two weeks.</p><p>"So let's go to the Heist then sounds like fun" said Kaito grinning.</p><p>It would be the best way to catch the criminal who was pretending to be him. He was really getting fed up of people pretending to be him even if he did the same thing it did not count. It was completely different, and he barely abused the privileges when in the disguise as someone else and would always make sure everyone found out so that person's name would be cleared and he always returned what he stole.</p><p>"And the brat is the KID Killer" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Really so you want him caught or something?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I don't actually know what I do want to meet him" said Sonoko.</p><p>"No I want to be Lady Phantom" said Sonoko.</p><p>There was no way in hell he was ever going to let that happen. The girl was delusional and if he was not babysitting he would be as far away as possible. Babysitting...where the fuck. Where was Tantei-Kun and the other girl.</p><p>"Hum where exactly are the girls?" said Kaito.</p><p>Great he had been babysitting for less than five had to break in first of all or he would be still locked out not a good sign. He did not know about the two extra people. One more he could deal with but the Suzuki girl was nuts. He might be insane, but this girl was well CRAZY and he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.</p><p>"That Brat must have already left without me" said Sonoko storming out the room.</p><p>"Ok what am I going to do?" said Kaito to himself.</p><p>"Apparently talk to yourself" said Shirley.</p><p>Ah, she was here and now hopefully Suzuki girl was gone.</p><p>Ok so I felt guilty and sorry for the guy. He would have ended up getting Karate chopped by Ran. And from the stories that I have heard from Aoko a mop to the mouth.</p><p>"And did you run away miss" said Kaito.</p><p>Ok now he was already annoying. What was his game?</p><p>"Sir if I ran away I would not be here and why would you think I would do something bad like that. I just went to bathroom is all" said Shirley looking confused and innocent.</p><p>"Just call me Kaito" said Kaito.</p><p>Making a yellow rose appear out of nowhere handing it to her.</p><p>Ok roses nowhere have I seen that before?</p><p>"So Sonoko tells me you are the KID Killer?" said Kaito.</p><p>I know she had a motive. She wanted me to go to the bloody Heist tonight and catch her one true tell only one that can stand her is herself. Her soul mate is either a parrot that would talk the saying endlessly that over and over again, and that is exactly what she would want. There is also her current soul mate herself just hand her a mirror and she will be happy but the thought of Sonoko actually talking to every mirror or her own reflection in something would be horrifying.</p><p>But there was one other person she could think that could actually be Sonoko`s soul mate but this person did not know or realise yet was not the best time but in time they would make the most annoying perfect couple. But could also lead to a nuclear disaster only Hattori was the other person that seemed to agree with her. And the only reason it was still kept a secret was because Sonoko and Hattori barely ever met.</p><p>"Sorry did you saying something?" said Shirley she completely forgot about the babysitter.</p><p>Babysitting is not an easy job and there was still a missing child. But he was unsure if he was actually babysitting her or just little Tantei-Kun.</p><p>And now there was someone stealing his name again and he was stuck babysitting the only other person that could clear his name beside himself. He had to think of a way that he could get to the Heist with Tantei-Kun noticing him or take her along hoping for help but not get caught in the process. He had no idea what he was going to do, it did not seem like Tantei-Kun was interesting in going and that hurt his feelings.</p><p>"Hello" said Shirley answering her phone.</p><p>"Edowaga I need your help" said the person.</p><p>"Haibara?" said Shirley.</p><p>"Yes it is me you idiot" said Haibara.</p><p>"For someone who wants my help it sure does not seem like you want it" said Shinichi.</p><p>She could hear the girls eyes rolling back the both of them could.</p><p>"Ok I am sorry. But can you please come and get me Sonoko found me and dragged me to the Heist " said Haibara pleading but sounding like she wanted her to stop her from killing Sonoko.</p><p>"I see" said Shirley.</p><p>So Sonoko made a backup plan basically kidnapping in her terms forcing Haibara to go with her so she would call for help. So she would automatically call Shirley knowing that would be the first and best choice and basically only option.</p><p>Sonoko was good and if she put her find to it she would be a great criminal or if this was a superhero world a super villain.</p><p>She huffed she just wanted an easy night and just read a book, maybe go to bed early you know just relax. But it seemed the world just did not like her to do that she could never catch a break, could she?</p><p>"Hey Kaito my friend wants my help can I..." said Shirley.</p><p>"Sure you can go meet her and I will come with you, after all I am the babysitter" said Kaito blinking.</p><p>He saw that she flinched a little. He had annoyed her this made him happy.</p><p>Well he Kuroba Kaito was going to a Kaitou Kid Heist with Tantei-Kun to catch the criminal the bad guy and...</p><p>"Hello is there anyone in there?" said Shirley.</p><p>Crap he was daydreaming again.</p><p>"You ready?" he said smiling trying to dodge the question.</p><p>He grabbed Tantei-Kun's hand and grabbing her out the door before she had the chance to answer back. But he could feel the rage coming from her and he was just hoping that he would not get a soccer ball to the face. But he was having fun treating her like a child and not the crazy person he really knew she was.</p><p>They had a little chit chat and he was disappointed she was barely acting like a child but they eventually made it there to the Kaitou Kid Heist.</p><p>And there was a large number of people and crazy fans.</p><p>And he could see Nakamori yelling at well everybody and he even accidentally yelled at his own reflection for ten seconds in the windows reflection without realising it was himself. It was hilarious, and he laughed loud at it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito?" said Nakamori.</p><p>Oh shit he saw me.</p><p>Nakamori ran over to him running through the crowd he looked strangely at him as if he wanted something from him and he did not know what it was.</p><p>"Yeah it is me Inspector" said Kaito grinning.</p><p>It was going to be so much easier now.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" said Nakamori.</p><p>"Babysitting" said Kaito.</p><p>"Babysitting who?" said Nakamori.</p><p>He turned around to show that he was babysitting Tantei-Kun, but she was gone and he did not even notice or when she was gone.</p><p>"Hum" said Kaito.</p><p>"Did you lose the brat?" said Nakamori.</p><p>"Kinda did" said Kaito nervously playing with his hair.</p><p>Someone had grabbed her by the arm hurting her arm as she could feel the long nails and she knew that it was Sonoko.</p><p>"Hey Brat the Heist is about to begin, so can you get me KID's autograph at least?"</p><p>She could see that Sonoko had now let go of Haibara'a arm, and she was ready to run for it and that she did. Haibara ran into the crowd hidden in the mask. It was better for anyway it was far too dangerous for her to get caught on TV just in case she was recognised but she left her with Sonoko. She hated her.</p><p>"NO" said Shirley.</p><p>"You will or..." said Sonoko.</p><p>"Or what?" said Shirley.</p><p>"Or I will tell Ran " said Sonoko.</p><p>"And what exactly will you tell Ran?" said Shirley.</p><p>Sonoko just huffed like a child.</p><p>"I am going home now" said Shirley waving smugly.</p><p>She was about to leave when a Task Force member was standing in front of her.</p><p>"Ah KID Killer Nakamori is looking for you" said the male Task Force member.</p><p>This made several people turn around at the mention of her nickname. She wanted a hole in the ground to swallow her up as she could feel and see everyone looking in her direction with many different emotions from all of them.</p><p>"Come on Miss your babysitter is waiting" said the Task Force member.</p><p>"Wait that Kuroba guy knows Nakamori" said Sonoko.</p><p>Shinichi could see the wheels turning in Sonoko's head and she wanted to be as far away as possible at this moment. But Sonoko made her own way to Nakamori then followed by Shirley and the Task Force member drudging their way forward.</p><p>Nakamori took one look at Sonoko and went red with anger instantly as she made her way through the security far too easy.</p><p>"Can we go now? Haibara is already away there is no reason to stay" said Shirley.</p><p>But the crows started to cheer for her and she was not happy she so wanted to escape.</p><p>"So do you think he will turn up?" said the man in black</p><p>The other man was looking through his binoculars he was smiling looking at his latest target. Listening to the crowd he had an idea and was happy about it.</p><p>"Oh he now has a reason to come and find us" said the other man in black.</p><p>"The little girl I think they call her the KID Killer" said the man in black.</p><p>"Yes well, you know KID's one rule and he does seem to care especially for this little Detective and we can use her to our advantage" said the other man in black.</p><p>"So what are you thinks? Kill the brat and frame him or kidnap her?" said the man in black.</p><p>"Like every other child she will wonder and at that moment we will grab her and use her as ransom to get Kaitou Kid to appear" said the other man in black.</p><p>"Sounds good to me" said the man in black.</p><p>"Kaito maybe it is best you take the little girl home" said Nakamori.</p><p>"NO" said Sonoko and the rest of the crowd.</p><p>Kaito sighed along with Shirley.</p><p>She kept staring at him.</p><p>Did she suspect?</p><p>He was beginning to wonder and self panic in his head but he was just thankful for his Poker Face the best trick he had and would also he is prized one.</p><p>"The Heist will begin in roughly 10 minutes 23 seconds 22 milliseconds" said a voice behind him.</p><p>"Hakuba" he said angrily.</p><p>"Kuroba I am surprised to see you here...And with the KID Killer too" said Hakuba.</p><p>Ok now he was mad that the bastard was here and now he might clue Tantei-Kun in who he really was.</p><p>"Hakuba can you please not refer me to that" said Shirley.</p><p>"I am sorry Shirley. I am. I am just surprised to see Kuroba here" said Hakuba.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>It was clear he was implying something and making a dig at Kuroba at the same time.</p><p>"I see you still wearing your hat" said Kaito laughing.</p><p>Hakuba was wearing his Sherlock Holmes get up still and was still wearing the hat. Did he not learn his lesson from the last time? He could still see some of the pink in his hair and could not help but imagine his hair in a new disastrous prank.</p><p>The two of them were arguing again.</p><p>Who was the child again?</p><p>Hakuba kept on putting handcuffs on Kuroba and he had to keep taking them off and did this rather quickly even for a magician. He was doing it within seconds, and Hakuba was timing him by the millisecond using different kind of handcuffs there was about ten pairs of them lying on the ground and some just vanishing into a puff of smoke.</p><p>"I am going to the Toilet" said Shirley to Nakamori.</p><p>The other two Teens were not even paying attention to her. And it was annoying and boring she knew children that were more mature than these two and she hung around with these children. She sighed looking at them, rolling her eyes back as she walked away looking for the bathroom.</p><p>"I will be back soon goodbye" said Shirley.</p><p>They still were arguing and behaving like children.</p><p>Sonoko was just laughing at them and recording it all on her phone, it was so going straight on the Internet.</p><p>I can see it now.</p><p>"Detective and Handcuffs Vs Magician"</p><p>Hakuba would just not stop, and it was annoying him more than ever they already gone through about thirty pair of them and he was still going. He had to give him credit for trying but.</p><p>But he was just getting annoyed now and so with a little touch here and distract there.</p><p>All the handcuff were chained together, every single one of them and became a mental rope.</p><p>And that is how Hakuba was chained up like a Magician trying to do a trick. Wrapped around his body and legs and arms. His hand were tied behind his back, and he was now lying on the ground. Then Kaito put Hakuba`s hat in his mouth making him more angrier than ever.</p><p>"How does it feel to be handcuffed?" said Kaito smiling.</p><p>Hakuba had just stared at him with glaring eyes.</p><p>And a puff of smoke later Hakuba was stand up again with no sign of any handcuffs in sight.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" said Hakuba demanding.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about?" said Kaito innocently sounding like a child.</p><p>"You know what I am talking about" said Hakuba angrily.</p><p>"Oh You mean this" said Kaito clicking his fingers.</p><p>And with a click of fingers and a puff of smoke. Hakuba was lying on the ground in the exact same way he originally was.</p><p>And with another puff of smoke he was standing again with his hair this time shocking blue just like sonic the hedgehog.</p><p>And Kaito was standing beside Sonoko watching the video and laughing at it.</p><p>Hakuba just walked away stomping like a child.</p><p>BEEP BEEP</p><p>Hakuba looked at his watch and phone to see the time and that looked at Kaito and he looked confused.</p><p>"What the hell are you looking at?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid? He is? Not here" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was confused the Heist was supposed to start by now and Kuroba had many chances to escape and for some reason he did not. And he brought the one person he actually feared that could catch him and he felt this insulting but if anyone else could. He would agree it would be the little girl.</p><p>"Yet wait where is Edowaga Shirley?" said Hakuba panicking.</p><p>He could see the panic in Kuroba's eyes as they both scanned the area looking for the girl and they could not see her anywhere.</p><p>"She said she was going to the Toilet" said Nakamori sounding annoyed.</p><p>He settled down and was happy with the explanation, but he could still see the panic in Kuroba's eyes.</p><p>There was a white balloon floating down and landed right beside read it and Hakuba could see the panic and concern in his face as he read the piece of paper attached to the balloon.</p><p>'I need a pee' she said in her head.</p><p>Going into the building was easy and there was like zero security there and she could how Kaitou Kid could easily just walk past security. Usually, when she was at a Heist/invited to one the security was much better and larger. And far more fans there was well, from memory she remembers some of them and pictured them back to Sonoko they were there because she was the leader of the Kaitou Kid club. And she could remember all of them because Sonoko had tricked Ran into going to meet with her. And of course Shirley was brought along because the club wanted to meet the infamous 'KID Killer'. And she had to crawl out of a bathroom window to escape the lunatic fans that were having a debate on what Kaitou Kid was better past one or the present one. And what were they made her go over the old ones but she escaped before she even saw one? Five minutes later Ran was crawling out the same window with the exact same idea. Run as far as you can.</p><p>She was now out the bathroom and speaking to a laughing Haibara who was on the phone, she was back at the Agency watching the embarrassing video of Hakuba on the internet. She loved it the little evil she devils but she could not blame her as she smiled putting the phone back in her pocket.</p><p>She saw a shadow on the ground, and it was large, it was behind her and it was too late. She was grabbed from behind as she could feel the bag she was thrown into and the sleeping bomb that was thrown in. She could barely make out her captors there was two of them dressed in black but they were wearing monocles.</p><p>Great as she fell asleep, she knew these people and who they were. They were crazy Kaitou Kid fans and they had set the whole Heist up and to what? She could not think any more as she was now asleep and being moved.</p><p>There was a riddle on the notice, and it was meant for Kaitou Kid. It basically read that his favourite Detective has been 'borrowed' or rather stolen but will be given back as soon as Kaitou Kid turns up at the place where to get the best view of the moon and moonlight dances. It was going to on a bridge, and he would have to be there by midnight or he would not get back his favourite Detective back alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So he was here on the bridge with his full Kaitou Kid Suit of course after calling Jii to collect it for him, while trying to get rid of Hakuba and the rest of was so going to be dead meat after this Aoko and Ran would kill him. He did not know what to fear more the two girls or what Tantei-Kun's revenge would be for his crazy and psychotic fans kidnapping her. He should have listened to her in the first place and just went home. But now he was the ransom of all things why he had crazy fans, scratch that he already knew why all h had to do was look in the mirror.</p><p>He was gliding down in the darkness wearing his black cloak, so he could not be seen. He was waiting for them to turn up. He was waiting a good while. When he noticed that two people in black and they were wearing his signature monocle. Now looking closer at the black clothing, he almost choked he did not notice it easier but they were also wearing Kaitou Kid Suit except they were black and you could tell they were handmade. They looked really cheap and really baggy unlike his that fitted his body well. So they were fans of his but why did they take Tantei-Kun of all people.</p><p>With a puff of white smoke Kaitou Kid appeared right in front of them, scaring them making them drop a bag.</p><p>"Ouch" said the bag in a female voice.</p><p>"Tantei-Kun?" said Kaito.</p><p>"What? KID?" said Shirley.</p><p>He could tell she was still hazy and still unaware of what was happening. So she was knocked unconscious, something he was never able to do he would have been jealous but he was too angry at the two thieves/Kidnappers.</p><p>"Ok you are here now so can we get a selfie with you?" said the two fans at the same time.</p><p>"WHAT?" said both Shirley and Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"First give me Tantei-Kun" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Of course one with the KID killer and Kaitou Kid in it would be amazing" said the crazy fan.</p><p>He was handed over the bag without hesitation just a creepy version of his signature smile. He opened the bag quickly letting Shirley out as quick as possible so she could get fresh air as she coughed getting out of the bag.</p><p>"You alright Tantei-Kun?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Yeah" she said still coughing.</p><p>Of all reasons to be kidnapped, this had to be the most ridiculous of them all making it the most embarrassing yet, she was mortified. Looking at the two kidnappers, she could tell they were about five years older than her, and they were looking at them training to be actors and fashion designers. And of course they were crazy Kaitou Kid fans.</p><p>"Say cheese" said the two fans.</p><p>The two of them were blinded by a flashing light and just had their photo taken.</p><p>"Now please take one with us?" said the fans.</p><p>She did not get a chance to answer as she was grabbed by Kaitou Kid and the three of them had those creepy smiles of their faces, she was not pleased one bit.</p><p>There was a sound of alarms going surprising all of them but not her she already knew that Haibara would try locating her and she told her while she was in the bag what was happening and it was not the Organisation.</p><p>"Run Kaitou Kid the police are coming to get you" said the fan.</p><p>She just deadpanned at them. Where they that seriously insane and delusional they had just kidnapped her and held her for ransom for a photo with Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Before they knew it they were gassed with one of the Kaitou Kid's gas bombs and fell to the ground unconscious but they still had a smile of their face and this was frightening.</p><p>She just glared at Kaitou Kid he was to blame for this, well kind of was. She knew what it was like to have a crazy fan and we all know how that ended. So her fan was still more insane granted but still had a reasonably logical idea.</p><p>Ok what was he to do now he could tell that Tantei-Kun was angry and that the police were coming from him and them looking at the crazy fans. Why were they all that insane but this was a new first for him and Tantei-Kun being kidnapped was just insane all to get his attention? All this to get a selfie, he really was not a good influence on people.</p><p>"Tantei-Kun I..." said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"No need to apologise but let's just call it even and we never speak of this again" said Shirley.</p><p>There was a silence of agreement as Kaitou Kid left on his glider leaving her with the mess to clean up and explain everything that had happened. She knew that Haibara would have likely used her adult voice because she could see Megure coming now and he was driving like mad trying to out drive Nakamori, she just sighed.</p><p>Megure was second out of the car because Sonoko was the first one out running to her and she knew why of course.</p><p>"Where is my KID-Sama?" said a frantic Sonoko searching for him.</p><p>You know he was not the one that was kidnapped. I was, and he was the reason I was she just thought in her head looking at the crazed girl.</p><p>She sighed looking at the girl ASonoko running towards her to watch Kaitou Kid disappear into the darkness knocking Shirley out the way and out of the way.</p><p>So he had to sneak back into the police car and deflate the dummy version of himself. Watching it deflate he was amused at that no matter what he does or do they always fall for the dummy version of him and Kaitou Kid. A dummy for an alibi talk about guidable and easy.</p><p>Stepping out the car and pretending to unaware as of what was happening as he could see the two KIDnappers be put in the back of a police car while Nakamori and Megure argued over who was taking them and why.</p><p>Megure won with the backup of that was Sonoko. He barely knew her and knew she was a force not trifled with.</p><p>The two of them were still smiling and now waving to Tantei-Kun who just looked annoyed and unfazed like nothing had just happened, well even though it was one of the stupidest kidnappings, ok the stupidest kidnapping ever, you would still think she would be a bit startled or a bit jumpy but nothing.</p><p>"Hey Shirley, are you alright?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Oh yeah fine" said Shirley.</p><p>"Are you sure?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah" said Shirley.</p><p>"...?" said Shirley with a confused look.</p><p>"But you were just kidnapped" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah well, it is not like it is not happened before" said Shirley.</p><p>"WHAT?" said a surprised Kaito.</p><p>Seriously has it been that many times that it becomes nothing?</p><p>"No big deal" said Shirley.</p><p>"Seriously no big deal?" said Kaito.</p><p>And he was alone. Tantei-Kun was no longer standing there she was now talking to Megure and he was talking to the wind, ok himself. Which he actually finds himself doing a lot and does a lot.</p><p>So his babysitting for the night had not gone as he planned and he has not done such a good job. He planned to find out as much information about Kudo Shinichi as he could and the previous time he had tried did not go to plan would he ever get the chance to get information on her or the Organisation and he was desperate to know about Snake and what was happening right now with him. Because he tired breaking it, the FBI by computer and in person he found nothing, it was being kept top secret.</p><p>So the only way he probably could to get information was maybe hold a Heist in Beika he had not done one there in a while and Hakuba was back in England right so there would be nothing in the way and he could may be, hopefully see her again.</p><p>"Can we go now?" said Shirley.</p><p>"Oh what?" said Kaito, as he was dazed out.</p><p>He was met with a deadpanned face.</p><p>"I will ask Nakamori for a lift" said Kaito.</p><p>She really was not acting much like a child and he was not pleased with this. Did she ever act like a child when he was around? He so wanted to see it.</p><p>The three of them got in the back of a police car and soon arrived back at the Detective Agency. As soon as he got out, however, he was met with Aoko and Ran staring at them. He wanted to run at this point because he was so doomed. But where could he run.</p><p>"Dad thanks for filling us in on what happened" said Aoko looking disapprovingly at Kaito.</p><p>"Sonoko I am disappointed in you" said Ran in a motherly tone.</p><p>It was so funny watching them get into trouble just sat back and watch. but she already knew who it would end.</p><p>"So Kaito you did a well. Can you babysit in two weeks time ? "said Ran.</p><p>"Are you serious Ran? The girl got kidnapped" said Aoko.</p><p>"Well it does happen a lot" said Ran.</p><p>"Yeah last week the brat was taken by two murderers and she helped stop them" said Sonoko.</p><p>Kaito and Aoko were just deadpanned faced.</p><p>"But I can stay with Haibara then, he has plans again" said Shirley.</p><p>"Ok then never mind " said Ran.</p><p>"But would you be willing to babysit again?" said Sonoko sniggering.</p><p>"Well?" said Kaito.</p><p>"He would" said Aoko.</p><p>"Isn't that right Kaito" said Aoko.</p><p>She was obviously threatening him just like Ran does to me. It just made her smile even more.</p><p>They were all back inside and drinking some tea, taking a breather to relax. Shirley was sent to bed because it was past her bed time and she had fallen asleep rather fast.</p><p>"So who was the night?" said Kaito.</p><p>He started to wader the room he was not paying attention to what they were saying he was just pacing the room, looking really searching.</p><p>"Who is the girl in the picture? She looks familiar" said Kaito holding a picture.</p><p>The picture was of three girls sitting happily it was Ran, Sonoko and Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>They all looked, and Aoko took it looking at it.</p><p>"This girl just looks like you Kaito" said Aoko.</p><p>The three girls examined the picture, and they all nodded in agreement.</p><p>He took the picture again, and he never has realised until now that he really looked a lot like Kudo Shinichi of source different genders. He smiled now he knew what a female version of himself would truly look like.</p><p>"That is Shinichi she my friend and a Detective" said Ran.</p><p>"Shinichi? As in Kudo Shinichi?" said Aoko.</p><p>"You know her?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No but my dad did say she nearly beat Kaitou Kid onetime" said Aoko.</p><p>"What? She never told me" said Sonoko.</p><p>He was surprised he did not know this information before and was trying to think of a when.</p><p>"What Heist was it?" said Sonoko.</p><p>He did not need to ask all he had to do now was sit back and let the answers roll. The Suzuzki girl and come in handy after all.</p><p>"It was the Clock Tower Heist" said Aoko.</p><p>He leaped to his feet.</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Seriously he remembered that Heist very well. He was tricked with a question and his own intelligence and memory was used against him. His plan was completely foiled, and he had to go in the vents which turns out she was smart enough to follow. But she was not there in the vents so was left to the Taskforce members. So if she was in the building or in the vents. He did not like to think of what would happen. Because he could not think of a thing that he could have done that could have stopped her and saved him. But he was able to get to the clock.</p><p>But then he was fucking shot at. SHOT AT. She bloody used a gun to take down the cover up and show everyone what was really happening. And did this all from standing in a helicopter in the middle of the air. That was one of his top ten, no top five lucky escapes. Even Akako warned him before that he might be caught, and she was maybe he should not bring Kudo to a Heist if she teamed up with Tantei-Kun he knew he would be caught easily.</p><p>"I remember Shinichi told me she was passing by, and she was trying to help catch a thief" said Ran.</p><p>"Passing by?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"So knowing Shinichi, she did not even know that it was Kaitou Kid" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Yeah" said Ran in agreement.</p><p>"So she is better than Hakuba" said Kaito smugly.</p><p>"We need to get her to the next Kaitou Kid then she can catch him" said Aoko.</p><p>"But then let him go" said Sonoko.</p><p>He could see that there would be war between Sonoko and Aoko if he did not do a thing.</p><p>"So where is she anyway?" said Kaito.</p><p>"All we know she is on a case" said Sonoko.</p><p>They chatted for a bit longer and he did not get a lot more information but he did get something.</p><p>He quickly took Ran's phone unlocking the code easily and searching through the contact where he would find Kudo Shinichi's number. He got it and quickly memorised it and would make a call and try to track the phone down soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was abuzz with Kaitou Kid rescuing her and she did not like this at all not one bit. She just found it humiliating because there was a lot and I mean a lot of Kaitou Kid fans surrounding her now. They all wanted her autograph and wanted to know where Kaitou Kid was. It was as if they forgot she was trying to catch him, you know arrested under lock and key forever.</p><p>She was alone tonight and no babysitter she was happy about that. Kogoro was supposed to be watching Edowaga Shirley, but he had an important case of beer to drink and a gambling addiction to play. Ran was out with Aoko and Sonoko all night shopping for gowns at a discount for a ball that was coming soon.</p><p>She sighed looking at her laptop the selfie picture was leaked the one of her and Kaitou Kid. An idiot on the police task had let it leak because they were a secret fan of Kaitou Kid and yes she did investigate who let it leak and yes they were caught and suspended for two weeks from an angry Nakakmori. But they were just happy with their job and smiled as they walked out the door.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>There was a knock on the window.</p><p>She looked up to see a flash on white and shiny white teeth that were smiling at her. She was still mad at Kaitou Kid because of the newspaper and she did not want to deal with his childish behaviour because she already spent the day with a class full of children and did not want to deal with a smart ass KID.</p><p>She smiled innocently at the window walked toward it and pulled the blind folds down and walked out the room with the laptop in her hand. Then she put the lights out and headed up to her bedroom/ Ran's bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and she was met with a smiling Kaitou Kid floating in the air.</p><p>"I am hurt Tantei-kun. You ignored me" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She rolled her eyes back.</p><p>"Get out of my room" said Shirley.</p><p>"Technically it is not your room" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She was mad know and could not be bothered with his antics anymore. She flipped her watch open to ready to aim.</p><p>"Oh come on Tantei-Kun just a joke" said Kaitou Kid panicking.</p><p>She laughed at him.</p><p>"You are stuck there aren't you?" said Shirley smiling.</p><p>"NO" said Kaitou Kid far too quickly.</p><p>"Well, I guess I will just go and watch TV then" said Shirley.</p><p>She looked at her watch.</p><p>"Ran should be home soon, and she will be going straight to bed" said Shirley.</p><p>"Wait" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She was nearly out the door.</p><p>The door was ajar when Kaitou Kid suddenly jumped down and grabbed her in a bear hug not letting her escape.</p><p>"Let me go" said Shirley kicking him.</p><p>"OUCH" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"I mean you no harm Tantei-Kun, but I need information" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He was met with a pair of glaring eyes.</p><p>She was shocked with a taser.</p><p>She was conscious but could not move a muscle, but she could talk.</p><p>Kaitou Kid placed her gently on the bed and sat on the seat beside her.</p><p>"You say you mean no harm but..." said Shirley.</p><p>"It was the only way I could see with getting hit by a soccer ball or tranquiliser" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"What do you want?" said Shirley.</p><p>"I want Kudo Shinichi" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"WHAT?" said Shirley turning red.</p><p>"Not like that" said Kaitou Kid waving his hands frantically.</p><p>She could sear he was going red but he was hiding in the shadows so it was hard to see.</p><p>"I want to invite her to my next Heist" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"...?" said Shirley.</p><p>"And what makes you think I know..." said Shirley.</p><p>"Because if anyone can get in contact with her, it is you" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Oh quite the flatterer isn't you" said Shirley sarcastically.</p><p>"I am serious Tantei-Kun" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Oh I know, but I never get the chance to tease you" said Shirley.</p><p>"Fair enough" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Just ask her to come ok" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"I will think about it" said Shirley.</p><p>She liked egging him on because she was really here and it was hilarious when someone was looking for her and she is sitting right in front of them. It so happens more than you think.</p><p>"But why do you want to meet?" said Shirley.</p><p>"It is...personal" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She was thinking had and just decided to tell him.</p><p>"Snake is not saying anything, and he is in jail in America waiting to be executed" said Shirley.</p><p>"What?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Exactly what I said KID" said Shirley.</p><p>"But..." said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"And there is not much else to tell" said Shirley.</p><p>He disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving her alone.</p><p>She walked over to the table she was already able to move from the shock well because she has felt much worse pain and was still able to walk.</p><p>Her phone started to go.</p><p>And when I say her go, I mean Kudo Shinichi phone.</p><p>She looked at the screen there was no number.</p><p>She debated whenever to answer it or not.</p><p>She decided she would and took her heart chained necklace and began to speak in her Kudo Shinichi voice.</p><p>"WHO is this?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Why none other than the famous Kaitou Kid" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at that moment.</p><p>"Let me guess you stole my number from Ran's phone" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Correct" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"What do you want?" said Shinichi.</p><p>But she already knew what he wanted.</p><p>"I want to invite you to..." said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Still pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You don't" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Even know what I was going to say" said Shinichi finishing his sentence.</p><p>She laughed and so did he.</p><p>"So maybe I will or will not see you there" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Goodbye Meitantei" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>"Hey" she said.</p><p>Well, she knew what, was happening on Kaitou Kid, was trying to find Kudo Shinichi, and he was using Edowaga Shirley to do it. He had two options. Phone her and try to trick a child to going to her location by giving her the exact same message she was just given.</p><p>Well, it was going to be interesting, and she was going to have to watch her back for a while. And be more careful than ever with her identity. Most people would find it terrifying and be scared Haibara would be on that list but she saw it as a game with Kaitou Kid. It was going to be fun, and she was going to win, to see which one could find out the other person's identity and location first.</p><p>She did have her suspicions on one person, but she could not yet prove it and she would not chance it without any proof but she was never wrong. So it was going to be a hard one to deal with.</p><p>And she would have to trick Kaitou Kid into leaving her alone and leave the Organisation business to herself.</p><p>He was waiting for Tantei-Kun to make her call but she did not. She did not leave the house or email or text. She did not contact Kudo Shinichi at all.</p><p>Why was she not phoning Kudo Shinichi?</p><p>Did she already know what he was up to?</p><p>No, it did impossibly.</p><p>Right?</p><p>He tried to locate Kudo Shinichi`s phone, but he could not find a signal the number or anything.</p><p>She must have some sort of gadget because that was the only way she could have hidden herself and it must be the doctor where Tantei-Kun gets her gadgets he thought.</p><p>So he would have to watch the Detective for a while longer and maybe pay the Doctor a visit or maybe even search her house.</p><p>But for tonight he would just go home and make sure he was safe himself.</p><p>But maybe he could use himself as in Kuroba Kaito to find Shinichi and maybe even trick her friends into getting her to come back for a while.</p><p>He had to do something he hated sitting at the side lines and there were still Organisation members out there and he wanted to help catch them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are off to see the wizard"</p><p>Sang the Junior detective League.</p><p>She watched the three of them skip down the road merrily singing as they had just watch the Wizard of Oz in school. And you guessed it they loved it and wanted to live it and sing it out very loud and do every single move.</p><p>She was debating in her head whenever to join them or not. She loved this song as a kid and loved reading the book and she had not read it in a while and she was now thinking about reading the book again.</p><p>If she was to join them, she would really look like a child and Haibara would never let her live it down but looking at Haibara she could see that she had never seen the film before. This would have been because she was raised in the Organisation and they probably would have probated films like this. And she could tell Haibara did love the film and was fascinated with it.</p><p>"Do you want a loan of the book?" said Shirley.</p><p>"What?" said Haibara.</p><p>"I have an original copy of the book Wizard of Oz. It is a book before it was a film" said Shirley.</p><p>Haibara was silent and was trying to hide her face from all the redness showing.</p><p>"Fine" she said grumpily.</p><p>Shirley just smiled at her.</p><p>"Shut up" said Haibara.</p><p>"I didn't say anything" said Shirley.</p><p>"You didn't have to, your smile says it all" said Haibara.</p><p>But before they could say anything they were grabbed by Mitsuhiko and Genta, and within five minutes they were dragged/skipping down the road with Junior Detective League. Haibara was the first one to start humming and the sing the she embraced it all by singing and dancing along. She eventually started, but they skipped right into a dead body.</p><p>"Don't touch anything" said Shirley.</p><p>"Haibara call Takagi" said Shirley.</p><p>She nodded in confirmation.</p><p>The children started to guard the area and look for clues, stopping anyone who would walk or wander by and ruin the evidence.</p><p>Shinichi looked at the body. It was a young woman she was roughly in her mid thirties. The ways she was dressed Shinichi would determine that she was a Lawyer and an expensive one at that, likely she worked in a high-end law firm. Mostly likely killed because of work. Looking at her surrounding there was a Law firm nearby and it was that she worked at it, so she was killed for work reasons. And by someone she knew because they would know her routine because Lawyers are a creature of habit. The wound was straight to the heart and done by a sharp object so likely a knife but she was thinking it was something else.</p><p>But there was something off about the murder but she could not tell what it was just yet.</p><p>She looked around and there was zero evidence as to who have could have done this and the bleeding looked different, as if...</p><p>"Get away from the body Shirley" said someone.</p><p>It was Megure and the police had already arrived before she could finish her investigation. And she was being shuffled away like a child that she was really being not. And she hated when this happened every single time since she was turned into a child.</p><p>There were no birds watching her and she felt no one watching her. She pulled Haibara to the side.</p><p>"Have you seen anyone or anything today?" said Shirley.</p><p>"No why?" said Haibara sounding panicky.</p><p>"Because there is no sleeping Kogoro around and Agasa is on a business trip. And unless you want me to call Ran and bring Sonoko here..." said Shirley.</p><p>"So let's Kudo Shinichi on the phone" said Haibara.</p><p>So of all days not to be watched by Kaitou Kid, this was a good day for not being watched, had her luck changed?</p><p>Had his luck changed for the worse?</p><p>He was sitting in detention after school.</p><p>So they may have been a tiny miscalculated explosion in the chemistry class, and it may have made a tiny hole in the ceiling. That made the computers fall into the classroom from the other classroom above. But in his defence you should not have let such poor work be done on the ceiling and leave the ingredients in the class below.</p><p>But really you should have not let him in the class in the first place. He was known as the infamous class clown who pulled off the best pranks that they have ever seen and could not prove, that was what he was proud of.</p><p>And of course he was Kaitou Kid but they did not know that.</p><p>And of all people to be in his class, Hakuba had to be there and he proved that he was the one that made the tiny really was just trying to create an escape experiment to escape the class because it was so boring but he was off by a milligram so it was miscalculated and ended up as an explosion instead.</p><p>He was bored and fed up Detention was boring and there was nothing to do, but the teacher that was watching them was one of the scary teachers so it would be best not to pull a prank and just wait instead.</p><p>And his plans were ruined so Hakuba would pay for this and he still had what seven pranks mop free that he could pull on Hakuba and he was going to use one of them.</p><p>His Doves were tired and needed to relax, so he gave them the day off. They had been following Tantei-kun for the past week, and they could find nothing about Kudo Shinichi or the Organisation.</p><p>Did she know he was watching her?</p><p>He refused to call it stalking.</p><p>So he would have been watching her today since the Doves were getting a break, they did a good job they really did. But all the photo age they were getting was murders and criminals. And about three near death experiences in the past four days that Tantei-Kun was in but he really was surprised at the amount in such a short time. But know he was stuck in Detention and having to wait until time was up so he could stalk no watch Tantei-Kun today.</p><p>But all he could hear was tick tock from the clock and he sighed as he was bored as hell. So he was beginning to plan his next Heist inside his head and developed a big smile on his face that was beginning to scare his fellow detention buddies.</p><p>"BAKAITO" screamed Aoko.</p><p>He was hit with a mop.</p><p>"OUCH" he screamed in pain.</p><p>"Why did you do that?" said Kaito clutching his head in pain.</p><p>"You were scaring everyone" said Aoko.</p><p>He looked around to see everyone staring at them and that they had fear in his eyes in case he was about to pull off yet another prank or explosion. He could feel the smile that was on his face and he readjusted his poker face so that no one would be scared of him anymore.</p><p>"Nakamori and Kuroba, that will be an extra hours detention" said the scary teacher.</p><p>Aoko glared at him.</p><p>It was her own fault she was here in the first place because she attacked him with a mop after the tiny explosion. And the mop was wet and it messed with the electricity that started a really big fire that may have caused another explosion. That may have caused the entire chemistry class to end up going in flames along with the computer class and some of the roof.</p><p>So it really was her own fault and was finally justice after the number of times she had hit him with a mop, she was finally paying for her crimes.</p><p>So he was happy watching her have Detention for the first time in history and she was not happy with him, he could tell.</p><p>And know they were stuck in detention for another hour because of the mop incident and he was innocent on this, he did nothing wrong and he was in trouble.</p><p>He looked at the clocked and sighed in defeated his original time was almost up.</p><p>"And that murder was you Richard Simpson" said Kudo Shinichi.</p><p>She was hiding behind a potted plant speaking on her phone with her bow tie.</p><p>There were in the offices that belonged the female Lawyer.</p><p>There was something off about the murder scene and she figured it out she was not killed there but she was killed in her office. The lack of blood had showed this.</p><p>"I am not the killer and you cannot prove it" said Richard Simpson.</p><p>He was sweating and there was panic in his voice as he began to back away into the way. She knew he felt like he was trapped confirming he was the murderer there was no doubt about it in her mind.</p><p>"Yes you are and you killed her because she was blackmailing you because you were committing fraud" said Shinichi.</p><p>"How did..." said Richard Simpson.</p><p>"The client list has been tampered with and has been changed far too many times" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That could have been anyone" said Richard Simpson.</p><p>"No it could not. The time matches your work schedule, and no one else has the access you to Miss Marks computer and passwords, plus the fact you are a hacker" said Shinichi.</p><p>"She was blackmailing you into getting more money from her, and you did beg her to stop" said Shinichi.</p><p>He nodded starting to cry.</p><p>"But she would not let you quit and she threatened your mother and her life savings" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So the murder was planned" said Megure.</p><p>"No" said Richard Simpson pleading.</p><p>"It was not planned but a struggle that ended with Mr Simpson grabbing the pen opener and stabbing her in self-defence" said Shinichi.</p><p>Richard Simpson nodded in agreement he was now crying.</p><p>"But there is no evidence" said another man.</p><p>"Yes there is" said Shinichi.</p><p>Shirley came out and pointed to vase.</p><p>"There is hidden cameras and recorders that you will hear and see the whole thing" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But why hide the body?" said the other man.</p><p>"I did not move the body. I was going to confess..." said Richard Simpson.</p><p>"I know because it was you Eddie Jones because you are Miss Marks silent partner in the business of stealing from the company" said Shinichi.</p><p>Eddie Jones said nothing he just looked angry.</p><p>"You moved the body because you wanted it to look like a mugging because there was one last week" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You have no evidence" said Eddie Jones.</p><p>The cameras could not see where the body was but only the desk.</p><p>"Here is what Kudo asked for" said Takagi.</p><p>There a gym bag and bloodied towel and gloves in the plastic bag that Takagi was holding.</p><p>"The bag belongs to you and was found five minutes away from the crime scene" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You cannot prove that belongs to me" said Eddie Jones.</p><p>"Your alibi for the murder was that you were at the gym, and that is true but you have a gap in your time, that you could have moved the body" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So what is your point?" said.</p><p>"You said came straight to the office" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So?" said Eddie Jones but he realized what was happening.</p><p>"So where is your gym back" said Shinichi.</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>"So we have more than enough evidence to get a warrant for your car, where we did find the victims blood" said Sato.</p><p>"And now we have enough to check your computers, your home and everything else" said Megure.</p><p>And the handcuffs were on both of them.</p><p>With swearing and the usual reactions but they were now under arrest and on their way to the police station.</p><p>She hang up the phone before they could thank her which annoyed Megure but he was happy that the case was closed.</p><p>She was walking her way home when she saw a strange shadow on the ground and she looked at it stooping because it looked familiar. She could feel a breeze coming towards her and the shadow was getting bigger and she had realized what it was at the last moment but it was far too late.</p><p>She was scooped up and was flying in the air, she was then placed gently on top of the roof of the nearby building.</p><p>"Ouch" said Kaito.</p><p>He was kicked again and again but he was able to avoid the next kick.</p><p>"KID why you..." said Shirley.</p><p>"Hey come on Tantei-Kun I just want to talk" said Kaito.</p><p>"And you had to kidnap me..." said Shirley.</p><p>"No not kidnap just borrow you for a while" said Kaito.</p><p>"So you are saying you stole me" said Shirley.</p><p>Shit he really was digging his own grave.</p><p>She began to walk away.</p><p>"Hey come on I was just kidding " he said laughing.</p><p>But he was just met with a deadpanned face.</p><p>"Ok it was not that funny" said Kaito in defeat.</p><p>He smiled he could not help it.</p><p>"Hey do you want to see a trick?" said Kaito.</p><p>He was trying to get Tantei-Kun's attention and hope that she would stay.</p><p>He heard about the murder and how Kudo Shinichi had solved it when he was dressed as a janitor when the police were leaving with the two criminals in handcuffs. He had just missed the case and the fact that Kudo Shinichi had solved it on the phone.</p><p>So Tantei-Kun was there and she was the only way he could get information on her, because he did try calling back but his phone calls were ignored and eventually silenced he was guessing she had changed her number.</p><p>"I am not going to tell you anything about Shinichi" said Shirley.</p><p>Dam she already knew.</p><p>"Cant I just fly in and want to show one of my little critics a magic trick" said Kaito.</p><p>He was met with a frown.</p><p>"Fine get over with so I can go" said Shirley.</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>"You are no fun" said Kaito.</p><p>"Oh because everyone just wants to have fun with their kidnappers" said Shirley.</p><p>Sarcasm again but I am going to take that as a yes and have a little fun.</p><p>He is looking at me as if he is at a Disney land, like he is a small child. I want out of here now he is giving me the creeps.</p><p>I try to walk away but every step I make he is mirroring my every move and I am really getting impatient. I am tired and just want to go home and go back to sleep.</p><p>Just sit down instead and wait for the right moment.</p><p>"Pick a card, any card" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She picked a card.</p><p>"Now put it in your pocket" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He threw the rest of the cards in the air, and it started to rain cards, a lot of cards that were the same as the card she picked. She went to grab one, but it disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the others. She took the card out of her pocket it was still there but a Dove came out of the card and started to sing.</p><p>He started to laugh.</p><p>She looked in the window beside her and was shocked to see her hair in blue pigtails.</p><p>But when he was the fury in her eyes, he was scared.</p><p>He was met with a new soccer ball that he did not know about when he was trying to escape the other several soccer balls that already hit him.</p><p>He was on his glider flying away successfully but still trying to avoid them when he saw another one but avoided it.</p><p>That is when the fireworks started, and he was trying to avoid them while being blinded.</p><p>"Arrgg"</p><p>"Ouch"</p><p>He was screaming in pain.</p><p>The was the last time he tried that.</p><p>And he forgot to ask questions again.</p><p>When he got home, he found a piece of paper on his back.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Kaitou Kid,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop spying on me or this will happen again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This will happen at your next Heist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I promise I will not go see easy on you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Edowaga Shirley.</em>
</p><p>He read it again sweating so maybe it was not such a good idea and he would just have to wait, his mother always told him he needed to learn patience so now was his time to wait.</p><p>She got home, put her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.</p><p>That is when her phone rang.</p><p>Haibara had called to say she had another antidote for her to try that could last for a couple of days and she would be taking it for the next few days but she would have to take it tonight for it to work.</p><p>So she packed a bag and left a note saying she was going to visit her parents in hospital and would be back soon.</p><p>But would she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can't be serious?" said Shirley.</p><p>But Haibara gave her a serious look and just shrugged walking as if it was nothing, knowing she was not going to get anymore answers.</p><p>"By the way you might want to wash your hair first" said Haibara smirking.</p><p>She looked in the mirror and turned red she completely forgot that her hair was blue and still in pigtails.</p><p>She quickly washed her hair, and it came out easily but there was still some blue in her hair but it just looked like streaks and she actually liked it.</p><p>"So you are saying I take this pill and eat some rum cake as well" said Shirley.</p><p>"That is what I said" said Haibara.</p><p>"...?" said Shirley.</p><p>"Just do what I say" said Haibara.</p><p>She sighed in defeat.</p><p>She took the pill and swallowed it not taking any chances she just took it and the pain then started to begin.</p><p>She dropped to the ground in pain.</p><p>"You need to eat the rum cake now, so it will be in your system" said Haibara.</p><p>She struggled to move towards the table, barely making it sweating at every single step and stumble she made.</p><p>She sat down on the chair sweating heavily now feeling the pain in her chest, she grabbed the fork dropping it. Her hand slammed on the table.</p><p>"You alright?" said Agasa.</p><p>"Yeah it tickles a little" said Shinichi joking in pain.</p><p>"Aaarrghh" she screamed in pain.</p><p>She was shaking and sweating she just decided to grab the cake with her hands and eat it quickly.</p><p>But with every bite and every time she swallowed it felt like her throat was on fire. She finished the rum cake just in time because she was now starting to transform.</p><p>Agasa made his way out of the room quickly.</p><p>She clutched at her throat.</p><p>"I...I can't breathe" said Shinichi.</p><p>She collapsed to the floor and the last thing she saw was Haibara's feet.</p><p>Then she saw nothing but darkness.</p><p>...</p><p>She woke up on a cold metal table that she could feel on her back as she opened her eyes she was confused the room she was in was the Beika Morgue.</p><p>She stood up and took the blanket off her. She was naked and she was back in her own body.</p><p>She took the doctors lab coat and put it on herself. She wrapped it round herself because it was still far too big for her.</p><p>She started to walk and lost her footing on the coat and fell to the floor, crying in pain she was on the ground.</p><p>She stood up determined not to give up.</p><p>But when she walked up the stone-cold stairs, there was no one there, nothing at all.</p><p>She looked around the police station and could find no one there as well.</p><p>There was no sign of life anywhere.</p><p>She took the keys from Megure's desk and ran outside to get in his car.</p><p>She drove home immediately as drove as fast as she could not making any stops on the way and not paying attention to where she was going all she knew was she was driving home.</p><p>The gates to her house were open.</p><p>She walked straight to see the front door was open as well.</p><p>There was no sign of anyone.</p><p>She ran straight up to her room and quickly got changed.</p><p>She then went to the library and there was nothing.</p><p>She spent hours walking about Beika looking at familiar spots but could find no one or anything that was living, she was alone.</p><p>She found herself in Edoka walking by a clock tower. It seemed familiar but she could not place where she had seen it before.</p><p>She found herself at the clock, staring down into the street, it was now dark outside and cold that sent shivers down her spine she felt uneasy.</p><p>"Meitantei"</p><p>Said someone behind her the voice was cold, dark and soulless.</p><p>There was a gloved hand touching her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and she was shocked to see who it was.</p><p>It was Kaitou Kid smiling at her but it was not his signature trade smile. This one was frightening making her shake and afraid of him, so scared that she was unable to move a muscle.</p><p>His touch was ice cold, as well as the presence he was giving off. She felt nothing but coldness from him and the smell of fear. But it was not coming from him but herself and he was breathing it in like it was oxygen, something that he needed to live.</p><p>She was finally able to move when she realized he was dressed all in black. He looked shady and like a villain, he was terrifying.</p><p>He took off his hat and monocule to reveal that standing before her was none other than Kuroba Kaito.</p><p>"Kaito" she said shocked.</p><p>He smiled villainously at her confirming what she said to be true.</p><p>He pulled her in closer as if he was ready to kiss.</p><p>She was frozen still.</p><p>He kissed her, but this was the kiss of dead.</p><p>"Goodnight Detective" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She looked confused.</p><p>He pulled her closer smiling at her in the eyes.</p><p>He then threw her off the edge.</p><p>But she grabbed onto the hand of the clock.</p><p>With all her strength she was determined to hold on.</p><p>"Time is up" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>The hand was struck with the other hand, frightening her making her lose her grip and she fell to the ground screaming as she was about to hit the ground.</p><p>When she saw a flash of white coming towards her.</p><p>But there was nothing but darkness after.</p><p>She heard a noise and jumped up immediately.</p><p>There was a beeping sound and she opened her eyes to see that she was back at Agasa's house and she was in the basement.</p><p>She was hooked up to several machines, and she could see that she was back in her original teenage body.</p><p>There was a lot of wires hooked up to her.</p><p>"Haibara" she shouted.</p><p>But her throated was sore and she could barely hear her own voice.</p><p>"Kudo" said Haibara who came running in.</p><p>She began to check her pulse and ran a light through eyes.</p><p>"Ok I am fine" she said annoyed.</p><p>She was able to speak much better now but her voice was still scratchy.</p><p>She just needed some space and time to relax.</p><p>But she was not going to get that.</p><p>"Kudo you had a heart attack" said Haibara looking at the floor.</p><p>She was shocked and surprised.</p><p>"Your heart stopped beating for five minutes" said Haibara.</p><p>"I died" she said.</p><p>She was barely able to believe what she had just heard and did not even realize what she had just said aloud.</p><p>She touched her chest and looked at her hands that were now shaking.</p><p>She took a minute and breathed in deeply and realised it.</p><p>"Ok so what is the results?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was now in the bathroom speaking to Haibara through the door because she was getting dressed. She then looked in the mirror looking at herself then smiled.</p><p>"You still have the blue in your hair" said Haibara.</p><p>"I know" said Shinichi.</p><p>Haibara observed her and watched her closely.</p><p>"But it is peculiar" said Haibara.</p><p>Shinichi looked at her confused.</p><p>"I choose to take that as a compliment" said Shinichi.</p><p>Which just made Haibara smile.</p><p>Evil scientists she thought.</p><p>There was a ringing sound and they both looked at each other confused.</p><p>Ding Dong</p><p>"It is the door I will get it" called Agasa from upstairs.</p><p>They both ran to the security recorders to watch who was at the door.</p><p>"Wait doesn't answer the..." said Haibara and Shinichi.</p><p>But it was too late he answered the door and there standing at the door was Teenage Detective Hakuba Saguru.</p><p>And the bastard just walked in not saying anything.</p><p>"That arrogant bastard" said Haibara.</p><p>"Kudo you just stay here and I will be right back" said Haibara.</p><p>She was scared the girl was basically glowing red with anger and she did not want to go near an angry Haibara it was just as bad as getting in the way of an angry Ran. And we all know how well that goes.</p><p>She just nodded in agreement and sat back in the seat relaxing, she so wanted some popcorn right now.</p><p>She was going to watch one hell of a show.</p><p>"Who is at the door, Grampa" said Haibara.</p><p>There stood two of them.</p><p>Agasa was sweating he looked scared whatever Hakuba had said to him, made her very angry.</p><p>"Ah you must be Ai-Chan" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Haibara" said Haibara angrily.</p><p>There was no way in hell that she was going to let him call her by a name she only let her friends call her and he was certainly not one of them.</p><p>"Ok then" said Hakuba sounding disappointed.</p><p>Hakuba began to pace the room, and he was looking around the house.</p><p>He then picked a photo and started looking at it.</p><p>"I am looking for this girl, Kudo Shinichi, have you seen her?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was speaking to Haibara.</p><p>"Why are you looking for her?" said Haibara sounding like a child.</p><p>"That is classified" said Hakuba.</p><p>"But mister you are not a police man" said Haibara.</p><p>This made Hakuba almost break the photo frame from shock and embarrassment that he was being outsmarted by a child. This only happened with one child and now it was happening with another one he was not happy.</p><p>"You're right there, you are a smart one" said Hakuba.</p><p>She so wanted to punch him in the face she hated being treated like a child and she had barely known this guy but she already hated him and she was guessing so did a lot of people.</p><p>"So why are you looking for her?" said Haibara.</p><p>"She has gone missing" said Hakuba.</p><p>"I have not heard anything about that" said Haibara.</p><p>She could see he was sweating now.</p><p>"But you see no one has seen her in a while" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Why do you fancy her or something?" said Haibara.</p><p>That made Hakuba turn red and stand up straight.</p><p>He coughed "No"</p><p>"Then why are you here?" said Haibara.</p><p>"I um..." said Hakuba.</p><p>Great it had worked she had confused him just like Kudo had taught her.</p><p>BOOOM!</p><p>There was an explosion coming from down stairs and smoke started to come up from the basement.</p><p>"Hakase" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>"Oops" said Agasa looking guilty.</p><p>He was doing an experiment and of course he had to just blow it up.</p><p>She grabbed the fire extinguisher and started to put the fire out. She was just used to doing this as if it was nothing.</p><p>"There the fire is out" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi?" said a voice.</p><p>She looked back, and she could see Hakuba and Haibara standing there.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I believe I could ask you the same question" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Really?" said Shinichi smiling and folding her arms together.</p><p>She really is pretty, no beautiful he thought.</p><p>"What are you looking at?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He had blanked out.</p><p>"Why are you here?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"He said he was looking for you because you were missing" said Haibara.</p><p>"Well, Hakuba isn't it? You can see me here, and I am perfectly fine" said Shinichi.</p><p>He looked at her and he smiled.</p><p>Then he saw the little girl grinning and quietly laughing at him, he had gone red with embarrassment.</p><p>"So you can go now" said Haibara.</p><p>"Or I will call the police for you breaking an entrance" said Haibara viciously.</p><p>"I did not break in" said Hakuba.</p><p>But now that he was thinking about it, he did.</p><p>"You were not invited in and just walked in this can be classified as breaking an entrance" said Shinichi.</p><p>They were acting like the perfect team.</p><p>"Would you like to come to the Kaitou Kid Heist with me?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He had no idea why he said it but he did and it was too late to take it back.</p><p>"Excuse me?" said Shinichi confused.</p><p>"So I will pick you up at seven" said Hakuba.</p><p>And he dashed out the room and the house before anyone could say a word.</p><p>Leaving behind three people with their mouths wide open.</p><p>"Did he?" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>"Yes he did" said Haibara.</p><p>She was going to a Kaitou Kid Heist and apparently was a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on the door this time.</p><p>"He seriously can't be back already? It has only been five minutes since he left" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>Agasa opened the door again.</p><p>And the door burst open with her mother running in like a mad woman with a lot of bags in her arms. And her father just standing at the side of the doorframe just shrugging his shoulders in sympathy something awful was about to happen and she was not going to like it.</p><p>"Mum has something happened?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Her mother was looking at her up and down circling her like a lion.</p><p>She was smiling, and it was creeping everyone out.</p><p>"Oh Ai-Chan told me that you have a date tonight" said Yukiko.</p><p>"What that happened like five minutes ago and I didn't even say yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid was just here?" said Yusaku.</p><p>"Huh?" said Shinichi confused.</p><p>"Ai-Chan said Kaitou Kid asked you come to his Heist" said Yukiko.</p><p>Shinichi looked at Haibara with anger.</p><p>"Actually her date is with Detective Hakuba" said Haibara sneering in delight.</p><p>"A Detective that sounds good" said Yusako sounding delighted and impressed.</p><p>"Oh but I wanted it to be Kaitou Kid" said Yukiko sounding like a disappointed child.</p><p>"She can always make him jealous" said Haibara, knowing she was just saying it to make it worse.</p><p>"You do know that I am supposed to be dead" said Shinichi, trying to defend herself but knowing it was going to be a failure.</p><p>"Oh but I already have a plan for that" said Yukiko.</p><p>Shinichi looked confused.</p><p>"You see the Heist tonight is a masquerade so you don't have to worry about people recognising you" said Yukiko happily.</p><p>Looking at the bags, she realised what was in them.</p><p>"That is right honey" said Yusaku sounding sympathetic.</p><p>She tried to make a break for it, but she was grabbed by her mother and was about to be dragged home for a makeover and forced to wear a dress.</p><p>"Hey you know Haibara could go as well" said Shinichi.</p><p>She wanted her revenge because she knew Haibara had set this up but not the part of Hakuba coming over, no one could have seen that coming.</p><p>"But I don't have any outfits for her" said Yukiko.</p><p>Haibara looked like she did not care.</p><p>"But you have all the old ones you made me wear" said Shinichi.</p><p>She could see the wheels developing in mother's head and she liked it.</p><p>"Oh yes, she can be Pinocchio" said Yukiko.</p><p>"What?" said a stunned Haibara.</p><p>"Great now let's go" said Yukiko.</p><p>She was now dragging Haibara out carrying her in her arms and Shinichi just followed smiling evilly just like Haibara would and Haibara was giving her an evil smile. But she was enjoying her victory.</p><p>"Kaito are you going to the Heist tonight?" said Aoko.</p><p>"I want to, but I don't have a ticket" said Kaito sucking his cheeks in defeating.</p><p>"I have a plus one, so you can come with me" said Aoko.</p><p>"Yeah I suppose so" said Kaito.</p><p>"And you have to wear a suit or tux" said Aoko.</p><p>"Why I don't normally dress up" said Kaito.</p><p>"Bakaito it is a formal and masquerade" said Aoko.</p><p>"Oh fine then I guess I will just have to wear my best suit" said Kaito.</p><p>"And a mask" said Aoko.</p><p>"Fine and a mask" said Kaito.</p><p>" And you are not allowed to wear a white suit, that is the rules" said Aoko.</p><p>"Interesting..." said Kaito.</p><p>"What?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Oh nothing worth repeating" said Kaito.</p><p>Hakuba had been smiling all day and had not corned him or accused him of being Kaitou Kid. And he was strangely annoyed by this.</p><p>"Hakuba are you taking a mirror to the masquerade?" said Kaito amusingly.</p><p>Hakuba frowned at him.</p><p>"No I have a date, unlike you" said Hakuba.</p><p>"One of your many fans" said Kaito teasing.</p><p>"No someone you will not know" said Hakuba.</p><p>"So who is this mysterious girl?" said Kaito sounding interested.</p><p>"None of your business Kuroba now get off my desk" said Hakuba.</p><p>He sulked and jumped down but before his feet could touch the ground a pink smoke was surrounding the entire room, making everyone cough.</p><p>"Hey Kuroba..." said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito was just laughing.</p><p>"Bakaito" said Aoko angrily.</p><p>All of the class where now horrified as they began to talk and all their voice had changed and sounded high pitched. He had developed a new helium gas to make everyone sound like a cartoon character and he was loving the results. But he just wished he could have used it at the Heist instead but Hakuba was being a Bastard. He so wanted to hear Nakamori sound like a mouse, oh well.</p><p>She could now see that Haibara was dressed as Pinocchio and just could not help but burst out laughing.</p><p>"Sorry just couldn't help it" said Shinichi still laughing.</p><p>"This is all your fault" said Haibara.</p><p>"Actually if you never spoke to my mother THIS would not have happen to either of us" said Shinichi.</p><p>Haibara sighed in defeat.</p><p>"Shinichi come on it is your turn" shouted her mother.</p><p>"I think I would rather go up against the Organisation right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am inclined to believe you" said Haibara.</p><p>Haibara looked in the mirror.</p><p>"I think I would rather meet up for tea with Vermouth than this" said Haibara.</p><p>"Kudo?" said Haibara.</p><p>She turned around to see Shinichi being mollycoddled by her mother and her eyes shining like she was being murdered. Basically the thing that girl feared the most was her mother and her crazy antics, but since she was dressed as Pinocchio she had no sympathy, ok some sympathy for Kudo.</p><p>"Mum cut it out, stop touching that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh honey I like your hair what you did to it?" said Yukiko.</p><p>"It wasn't me, stop looking at me like that" said Shinichi squirming.</p><p>"Oh come I don't want to wear that dress" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But it will be a good disguise" said Yukiko.</p><p>"But..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"As your mother I command you to wear it" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Really command" said Shinichi chuckling.</p><p>"Hey I am not your wicked step mother" said Yukiko.</p><p>"As you say mother" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Just put the dress on" said Yuikiko.</p><p>"What about you and dad?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Haibara and Yusako were listening in on the door to the conversation between mother and daughter. Haibara watched as she could see the colour drain from Mr Kudo's face to that of a ghost.</p><p>"Are you alright Mr Kudo?" said Haibara concerned.</p><p>But he ignored her and started to knock on the door frantically in a panicked state.</p><p>"Honey I...maybe we should" said Yusaku still knocking on the door.</p><p>They were listening in.</p><p>"You and dad could go as Robin Hood and Maid Marian" said Shinichi</p><p>"Or Peter Pan and Wendy" said Shinichi.</p><p>She watched as her mother's face was lighting up like a Christmas tree. If she was going to be forced to dress up, she was so making sure she was not the only one in the family suffering because her dad was going to as well and he was going to wear tights.</p><p>"No honey we are going as Batman and Robin" said Yukiko.</p><p>Shinichi smiled even more.</p><p>"Oh no" said Yusaku.</p><p>He sat on the ground in fear and desperation after hearing what his daughter and wife had said. But he had to hand it to his daughter she had won this round, she got her revenge again. So maybe he should not have convinced the Detective to ask his daughter out and not take No for an answer, of course Hakuba did not know he was telling him at the time.</p><p>"Oh come Mr Kudo Batman can't be that bad" said Haibara trying to comfort him.</p><p>She could hear Shinichi snigger.</p><p>"You don't understand" said Yusaku.</p><p>"Honey your outfit is still in with the others said Yukiko.</p><p>"Yeah come on, boy wonder" said Shinichi.</p><p>Haibara froze.</p><p>"You are going to be..." said Haibara.</p><p>Yusaku nodded.</p><p>"Robin" said Shinichi laughing.</p><p>Ok that is the last time she underestimates Kudo or any of them in fact. It is a mad war zone of who can outsmart the other one.</p><p>"She had to bite her lip very hard as she was staring at Mr Kudo. He was wearing tights and bright colours he just looked ridiculous but it looked like a real custom that Robin would wear. Ok maybe she far too much about superheroes and had spent too much time watching cartoons with the children.</p><p>Yukiko burst out the room and closed the door behind her.</p><p>"You go in there and ruin the surprise, and I will kill you" said Yukiko threatening both.</p><p>Then she ran down the stairs to get her custom.</p><p>"Shinichi I am sorry that I..." said Yusako apologizing.</p><p>"Kudo I am sorry as well" said Haibara.</p><p>"Set me up on a date and told my mother everything. I beat you both are sorry" said Shinichi evilly.</p><p>"Hey that is not fair" said Haibara.</p><p>"Haibara I am wearing a dress " stated Shinichi.</p><p>"I am wearing a dress. The girl that was able to convince the school to let a girl wear trousers and join the boys soccer team " said Shinichi.</p><p>"You really did not wear trousers in school" said Haibara shocked.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And dad you promised you would not let mum treat me like her personal Barbie doll anymore" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I know" said Yusako.</p><p>"I still have nightmares about those beauty pageants" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You were in beauty pageants?" said Haibara amused.</p><p>"Yes she was" said Yukiko scaring them.</p><p>"And my baby always mum" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Right enough with a trip down memory lane" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But honey you brought it up" said Yukiko.</p><p>She walked back in the room locking it behind her.</p><p>"What was her talent?" said Haibara interested.</p><p>"Violin," said Yusaku.</p><p>"I have to see the pictures" said Haibara.</p><p>"Shinichi hid them" said Yusaku.</p><p>"Why?" said Haibara.</p><p>She got a look, do you really need to ask.</p><p>"Ok stupid question" said Haibara.</p><p>"Shinichi hid them and only promised to return them if we would never make her wear a dress again" said Yusaku.</p><p>"Really?" said Haibara amused and impressed that Shinichi had blackmailed her parents for years.</p><p>" Yukiko agreed but only landing on when she is grown up or at her wedding, that one she demanded" said Yusaku.</p><p>So Kudo's her mother took advantage of the fact that she was 'grown up' from the antidote and was going to a dance as well.</p><p>This family was mad and she loved it, she wanted to be part of it and grow up in this house. She wanted Kudo to be her sister and have the childhood she had but now she had taken her future away from her and her teenage years.</p><p>Yukiko came out the door closing it behind her.</p><p>She was dressed as batman.</p><p>Haibara had to bite her lip again.</p><p>But she had to admit Mrs Kudo looked good in the custom and could pass as the real batman, that is if he was real.</p><p>"Right down stairs and wait there" said Yukiko sounding like batman.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>Haibara opened the door to see Hakuba standing there dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing a mask.</p><p>"Come in. I guess" said Haibara.</p><p>"Ah Hakuba" said Yusaku shaking his hand.</p><p>"Mr Kudo, Mrs Kudo" said Hakuba politely.</p><p>"Please call us by our first names" said Yukiko casually.</p><p>"Here these are for you Mrs Kudo" said Hakuba handing over flowers.</p><p>Yukiko frowned at him.</p><p>"I mean Yukiko" said Hakuba nervously.</p><p>"Good boy" said Yukiko taking her role as batman too seriously.</p><p>But this made Hakuba sweat even worse.</p><p>Was he being welcomed or taunted?</p><p>He really did not know.</p><p>Batman ran up the stairs to get her daughter.</p><p>"I am Kudo, Kudo Yukiko and this is my daughter" said Yukiko in batman's voice.</p><p>"Come on Shinichi you look beautiful" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Do I have to?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yes now move it" said Yukiko.</p><p>She looked in the mirror, and she had to admit she did look beautiful in the dress and she was liking it. But why did her mum have to pick a dress that was so big and puffy. And she was wearing high heels and make up. Her hair tied back very tightly she could still remember the pain.</p><p>"Come on" said Yukiko grabbing her arm as she was going to escort her down the stairs.</p><p>Drama is just what she needed.</p><p>She walked down the stairs nervously talk everyone was going to laugh at her. Her mother was making her walking down like it was a catwalk, like she was a model it was embarrassing and reminded her of the beauty pageants.</p><p>She got down the stairs and saw everyone reactions.</p><p>She glided down the stairs so beautifully and angelically it was amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on" said Yukiko grabbing her arm as she was going to escort her down the stairs.</p><p>Drama is just what she needed.</p><p>She walked down the stairs nervously talk everyone was going to laugh at her. Her mother was making her walking down like it was a catwalk, like she was a model it was embarrassing and reminded her of the beauty pageants.</p><p>She got down the stairs and saw everyone reactions.</p><p>She glided down the stairs so beautifully and angelically it was amazing.</p><p>She looked like an angel. She was beautiful before and he thought she could not get any more beautiful he was wrong. This was one of a perfect moment of his life, and he was going to remember it forever. She was stunning.</p><p>I wanted to make fun of her and mock her, but I could think of nothing bad to say other than I was jealous. Dam I wish I could take the cure and get dressed all up that dress is beautiful and I want it.</p><p>"Dad?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"My baby is all grown up" said Yusaku crying and hugging her.</p><p>She just burst out laughing at him and his appearance.</p><p>"Sorry dad" she still said laughing.</p><p>"So you are Cinderella" said Hakuba impressed.</p><p>"Yeah from the new one" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You are stunningly beautiful" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Thank you" she said blushing.</p><p>He placed a corsage on her arm matching her blue dress.</p><p>"Ah photos" said Yukiko grabbing everyone individually like lightening.</p><p>"Say cheese" said Hakuba in English.</p><p>"CHEESE"</p><p>The picture was taken.</p><p>"Now come on I am driving" said Yukiko.</p><p>"NO" screamed father and daughter panicking.</p><p>The other two just looked confused.</p><p>" I don't want to die and look like a corpse bride" said Shinichi.</p><p>She and no one else did not notice at that moment Hakuba turned red.</p><p>"Fine you and Hakuba can have the carriage instead " sad Yukiko.</p><p>She face-palmed herself, she would rather he Shirley Edowaga right now.</p><p>"Mum" she said furiously.</p><p>"Now come on Shin-Chan" said Yukiko pushing her daughter.</p><p>She ended up on a horse and carriage with Hakuba. Alone but after one minute in the car with her mother Haibara came running back and joined her in the carriage with fear on written all over her face. Hakuba looked terrified just watching.</p><p>"Yes that is how she normally drives" said Shinichi, like it was nothing.</p><p>"Batman and Robin" said Hakubu.</p><p>They were all laughing at the thought of Batman and Robin going high speed round Beika which they were currently watching right now.</p><p>"If you want me to help catch Kaitou Kid, it is best that you keep it a secret that I am here. You know give us a secret advantage" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yes, I like the idea" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Why are you dressed as a female Zorro" said Kaito moaning.</p><p>"Because he is a hero and always catches the villain and I wanted him to be a girl. How am I supposed to know that you were going to be wearing something similar" said Aoko.</p><p>"I am not" he said putting a mask on.</p><p>"I am the Phantom" said Kaito.</p><p>"Of the Opera?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Yes" said Kaito sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh I see" said Aoko.</p><p>"Now come on lets go" said Aoko dragging him to the car.</p><p>He is going to his own Heist as a villain and he will be the criminal there, while being drove the in a police car and is being currently driving by Inspector Nakamori the guy who thinks he is his mortal enemy.</p><p>He was looking around he was impressed.</p><p>What everyone was wearing was perfect and was impressive of how quick they put it together but they were all rich.</p><p>He was looking around for Hakuba he hasn't arrived yet or his date.</p><p>He was looking for Tantei-Kun she was not here too, and that would mean that Shinichi would not be here as well, he huffed moaning.</p><p>"What is wrong Kaito?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Look there is Ran and Sonoko" said Kaito quickly.</p><p>Phew perfect timing.</p><p>"Hey guys" said Kaito.</p><p>And a little banter later.</p><p>"Is Shirley not coming for another chance at Kaitou Kid?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No, she is visiting her parents" said Ran.</p><p>"How where are they?" said Aoko sounding concerned.</p><p>"In Hospital" said Ran.</p><p>"Why?" said Kaito worried.</p><p>"Car crash but they are ok" said Ran.</p><p>"Don't tell me you miss the brat?" said Sonoko cheekily.</p><p>"Oh Kaito loves kids" said Aoko answering for him.</p><p>The doors were about he closed when he saw Hakuba running down to let him in.</p><p>"I guess Hakuba has not got a...OMG" said Kaito gobsmacked.</p><p>Everyone as well as Kaito turned around to see Hakuba and his Cinderella princess. Everyone was staring and admiring the couple.</p><p>He had never been jealous of Hakuba in his life but at that moment he was because he was with the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen in his life and he had the feeling he had seen her before. But because she was wearing a mask and make up he could not tell the Heist, he planned had ruined the girl he fell in love with at first sight.</p><p>"Who is that?" said Aoko.</p><p>"His date" said Kaito bitterly.</p><p>Hakuba was going to meet up with his friends, and Shinichi went to get them drink, she instituted.</p><p>"Shinichi?" said Ran and Sonoko.</p><p>She darted around looking.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi nervously.</p><p>"Your wearing a dress" she a loud and shocked Sonoko.</p><p>"Well obviously" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And you are here on a date with that cute Hakuba" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Kind of " said Shinichi.</p><p>"...?"</p><p>"My Dad set it up" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh do you think he could set me up with someone dreamy" said Sonoko.</p><p>Shinichi just gave her a strange look.</p><p>"Please tell me you are here to catch Kaitou Kid?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You got a plan?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"No but..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh that is sad, wait what" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Don't let anyone know that I am here keeping it a surprise. So it will give me an edge" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I don't know Shinichi sounds like a bad idea" said Ran.</p><p>And she was met with two deadpanned faces.</p><p>"Right. I will keep it a secret it then " said Ran in defeat.</p><p>"Just call me Christie" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Christie and Kaitou Kid, sitting in a tree..." sang Haibara mockingly.</p><p>"Ha ha the other brat is Pinocchio" said Sonoko.</p><p>Haibara was mad, and she was not getting into another one of these.</p><p>"Ran linked her arm with Shinichi's and went over to talk with the others while the other two had their argument.</p><p>"Here are our drinks Saguru" said Shinichi (her mother made her call him by his first name).</p><p>"Thank you" said Hakuba smiling.</p><p>"Hello you, must be Christie" said Kaito bowing.</p><p>He bowed then kissed her hand and gave her a thorn less red rose.</p><p>"Kuroba" said Hakuba snatching the rose from Shinichi.</p><p>"Leave Christie alone she is not your date" said Hakuba.</p><p>"I think she can speak for herself, right. Christie? ...Where did she go?" said Kaito.</p><p>The moment that Kaito gave her the rose she knew instantly he was Kaitou Kid and it was all because of her nightmare that confirmed it. So she had to get away and breathe because she personally knew him and she did not know what to do now.</p><p>Hakuba had seen a flash of her blue dress, as years if experience trying to find a white thing amongst a lot of people it made him perfect at trying to find people.</p><p>She went to find her mother and father. She found her mother first. But found it hard to get round the crowd of boys that were surrounding them. She was able to get her mother and pull her away to speak in private.</p><p>" Mum, when you were talking earlier about Kaitou Kid, did you know that he was..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kuroba Kaito, Toichi's son yes" said Yukiko.</p><p>She gave her mother a strange look.</p><p>"I see he likes you" said Yukiko.</p><p>She frowned at her mother.</p><p>"Mum" she said rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Now why don't you have fun chasing after him" said Yukiko pushing her daughter away.</p><p>She was now back with them all, with her mother waving at her enthusiastically embarrassing her further.</p><p>"Where is Hakuba?" said Shinichi looking for him.</p><p>"He is away talking to Nakamori" said Kaito lying smoothly.</p><p>"Do you want to dance?" said Kaito.</p><p>But before she could answer Kaito took her by the waist and danced with her not giving her the chance to regret him. She was a great dancer and a natural, like she had training and he was guessing that she did because she was able to keep up with him. And was going at his top speed and doing his best to keep up with the music.</p><p>He was the best dancer that she had ever met, and that included the dance teacher her mother made her take private lessons from but since Sherlock Holmes could dance she was willing to take the lessons. But she had no passion for it then and now, she did not know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So is your name really Christie?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was feeling her pulse to see if she was telling the truth or not.</p><p>"Is your name really Kaito?" she answered back.</p><p>She was also putting her hand on his pulse for the same reasons.</p><p>The song was a tango song and that was exactly what they were doing.</p><p>He spun her around.</p><p>She twirled back into his arms.</p><p>They were very close, so close that they could feel each other's breath.</p><p>"That what people call me, I changed my name a while back" said Shinichi.</p><p>"My name really is Kaito" he said amused.</p><p>They began to speed up in the dance, ignoring everyone else.</p><p>"Why are you here? with Hakuba?" said Kaito.</p><p>"My parents made me come and set me up" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was smiling and it was getting bigger.</p><p>He seemed happy with this.</p><p>"Well it is my good luck then" said Kaito.</p><p>(He was so acting like Kaitou Kid right now, that he even had the infamous grin on his face.)</p><p>"If I didn't know any better I would say that you are Kaitou Kid with all your moves and sweet, sweet words" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You think I am sweet?" said Kaito, ignoring the rest of the statement said to him.</p><p>His grin grew wider again.</p><p>She did a dead panned faced.</p><p>"Ok Detective you got me, I am not really Kuroba Kaito" said Kaito.</p><p>"Really?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He dipped her and smiled.</p><p>"I am the Phantom of the Opera" said Kaito.</p><p>" Yeah and you're doing my head in" said Shinichi sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh I am hurt" he said sulking.</p><p>"So what is your surname?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Rowling" she bluttered out.</p><p>"Really who falls for that trick using two surnames of famous writers?" said Kaito.</p><p>She turned pink.</p><p>She was trying to hold in the laughter because it was ironic what he was saying, if she did pick Christie instead of Shirley then he would have fallen for it. But she would have to settle for just the one famous writers first name.</p><p>"AND THE WINNERS OF THE DANCE AND COSTUME COMPETITION ARE, CINDERELLA AND THE PHANTOM"</p><p>"WHAT?" said both Kaito and Shinichi confused.</p><p>The spotlight was on them.</p><p>Shinichi was not happy one bit with this, and she wanted out of the spotlight and far away as possible. The flashing lights, the cameras and the videos she did not want to be there in the spotlight.</p><p>But Kaito he was more than ecstatic he was floating like a butterfly.</p><p>He grabbed Shinichi in his arms carrying her like a bride and ran up the stairs to claim their prizes. They were both crowned Tiara and Crown plastic of course.</p><p>She so wanted to kill at this point.</p><p>And the fact that she could that she could see everyone's reactions and what they were thinking right now was not good, she was going to kill her mother for all this because she was to blame.</p><p>Her mother's reaction of course that she was smiling, more like beaming. She was so told my her father that I won because of her and the costume was all her and well it was but still. She looked like I was her Barbie and she wanted to play more with. And by the looks of it she knew exactly who Kaito really was and that just made it worse because it looked like she was supporting me of all people to be in a relationship with a thief.</p><p>My dad looked like he was disapproving of Kaito and I could not blame him but this also meant he fucking knew the truth, were they ever going to tell me? No probably not. He looked like a normal father at this point as well because he actually looked like he was over protective. But it also looked like he was disappointing in something but not in me, like he had lost a bet or something? I can only pray they did not bet on something like that, I am so going to kill them.</p><p>Haibara looked panicked and amused at the same time. But that is how she always and already looks like. Not that I can blame her because I would do anything to be out there beside her right now.</p><p>Sonoko just looked jealous like she wanted the unwanted tiara that was now on my head and I would happily hand it to her if it would not comprise my identity. She looked like she wanted to argue with someone and it looked like it was the guy she was dancing with.</p><p>Ran and Aoko looked the same and had the exact same expression of their faces of disapproval and like they wanted to kill her and Kaito individually of course. And I don't know why but the girl Aoko was wielding a mop like it was a weapon ready to kill. But hopefully it was not me because I really did not want to be mopped of all things. And I so did not want one of Ran's scary moves.</p><p>But where was Hakuba?</p><p>It was like he disappeared into thin air and I have not seen him in quite some time.</p><p>Could he be in trouble?</p><p>Shinichi was about to go look for Hakuba when she was grabbed by the announcer, she was really fed up of people grabbing and making her doing something that she did not want to do.</p><p>"A slow dance for the happy couple"</p><p>"But we are not..." said Shinichi.</p><p>But she was pulled to the dance floor in the spotlight again.</p><p>She rolled her eyes back.</p><p>"I saw that" said Kaito.</p><p>He and she huffed at the same time.</p><p>And they were dancing on the dance floor.</p><p>Shinichi was looking around the room to see if she could see Hakuba, but she could not see him anywhere.</p><p>"Hey you are not paying attention to me " said a whining Kaito.</p><p>She rolled her eyes again.</p><p>"Stop doing that" said Kaito.</p><p>"Have you seen Hakuba?I am starting to get worried about him" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No and I don't care about that Hakuba bastard" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi Frowned.</p><p>"How can you be so heartless?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"To someone so annoy as Hakuba" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hakuba is not a murderer, thief or villain and he has not done anything bad. He may be egotistical, but he is a nice guy" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito huffed he was not happy.</p><p>"He is a stalker but because he stalks me all the time" said Kaitio.</p><p>"Whatever the dance is almost over and I am going to look for him" said Shinichi sounding uninterested.</p><p>It was the final part of the song and dance, Kaito spun 'Christie' around to finish the dance but at the last second he got a really stupid idea in his head so he had to do it. He brought her into a kiss.</p><p>He was kissing the mysterious girl he was sure was Kudo Shinichi but he was not sure. But he was happy with this moment her lips were soft and smooth, her breath smelled of mint and chocolate the perfect combination.</p><p>"OUCH you hit me" said a sore Kaito.</p><p>"And you fucking kissed me " said Shinichi storming off.</p><p>And that was how Kaito was left with a red mark on his face that looked like someone had punched him in the face.</p><p>Ok so maybe it was not his best idea and was one of his stupidest but now knew for sure that it was Meitantei his Shinichi and he kissed her. Wait, he just kissed Metantei a Detective of all things his first kiss was with a Detective and he received a punch in the face for it.</p><p>Wait was she saying something about him being Kaitou Kid?</p><p>He had to find out because if she knew then, he did not know what was going to happen because he had no idea what she would do because of the Black Organisation. She had helped him and now he wanted to help her and he needed to find out more about the Organisation.</p><p>But what was she doing here?</p><p>Was she here for his Heist? He was hoping she was because that would be great and interesting. She was not here for his Heist because she said she was here because her parents forced her to and she was telling the truth because he could feel her pulse.</p><p>But he was just happy that she was there.</p><p>But was she in danger?</p><p>He was thinking now that she was because she did give everyone that did not know her a fake name. And she did not want to be in the spotlight he could tell and he kind of made her be there and now she had punched him.</p><p>He would have to find her and apologise for kissing her, even though he did not regret it. His face was still red from the punch and from the fact that he kissed her and he was happy, beyond happy.</p><p>"BAKATIO" screamed Aoko.</p><p>She was now chasing him with a mop with everyone watching them making a public display of embarrassment in front of a hundred of people. He jumped and flipped avoiding every single blow until he hit the wall and he was hit in the face. In the same place Shinichi had punched him. And they heard a roar of laughter and everyone was starting to clap at the two of them.</p><p>Aoko was going red from embarrassment and had to freeze, and this gave him the perfect chance to escape because he was due on stage and he would have to take care of his face before he went on. Or his monocle might not be able to get on his face as he could start to feel the aching pulse in his face.</p><p>"Here is an ice pack" said a man dressed as Batman.</p><p>"Thank you" he said stuttering.</p><p>He put it against his face and could feel the cold relief on his face it was heaven. He was hoping the bruising would not show for quite some time.</p><p>"So was that your girlfriend?" said Batman.</p><p>"No but I hope it will be" he bluttered out.</p><p>Why did he just say that? He did not mean to, he was usually great at keeping secrets and for some reason he was telling this 'Batman' his inner feelings and he didn't like it.</p><p>"And you would make such a good couple, too" said Batman.</p><p>He could swear that this guy was actually woman because it was getting creepy.</p><p>"I know we would" said Kaito, doing it again.</p><p>He could feel someone glaring at him, and he turned around to see Robin staring at him with a look of hate. For the first time in history Robin was more terrifying than Batman. He could tell those two where together and he needed to get the hell out of there.</p><p>He just ran as fast as he could with thinking and he had to find Jii because he was due on stage at any moment and he was not ready. But he could also see that there was no sign of any Teen Detectives in sight.</p><p>They were so plotting against him and he was going to like it.</p><p>She had gone looking for Hakuba because there was no way that he would leave when there was a chance that he could catch Kaitou Kid. And she was starting to miss him.</p><p>But there was sight of him anywhere and she was sure that Kaito was lying, that he was not talking to Aoko. And he was somewhere else but no one knew and she was going to find him.</p><p>But now she was amongst the crowd of people because Kaitou Kid was now on stage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN" declared Kaitou Kid.</p><p>I so don't have time for this. I need to find Hakuba then again the sooner I deal with Kaitou Kid then there won't be so many people and I will be able to move again without anyone getting in my way or blocking my sight. So what was it going to be? I mean if Hakuba or myself weren't here to deal with Kaitou Kid then it would be just Nakamori shouting at the task force "Charge." And them making a mess and a fool of themselves and the police, and Kaitou Kid winning with that stupid grin on his face and egotistic laugh that echoes no matter where he is. Maybe I was over thinking this.</p><p>She could feel his grin on her and that it was directed at was staring at her again.</p><p>" I need a volunteer for my next trick" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Me"</p><p>"Me"</p><p>"Pick me"</p><p>"KID-SAMA IT IS ME YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN AND SOUL MATE" Screamed Sonoko.</p><p>Making everyone look and having to make Kaitou Kid use his Poker face to its full.</p><p>He blew some dust that turned into rose petals that went into the audience as they tried to catch them, making it even harder to move in closer.</p><p>"KID" screamed Nakamori.</p><p>"CHARGE" screamed Nakamori.</p><p>"Don't..." said Shinichi but a hand was placed over her mouth so that she could not talk and she was pulled away into the darkness, as the crowd of fans approached the stage leaving her behind and unnoticed.</p><p>Nakamori and his task force ran after Kaitou Kid and charged full force at him without a seconds thought with a smile on their face because Kaitou Kid had no chance of escaping as he was on stage and they were going charging in all directions. There was no escape or so it seemed.</p><p>PUFF!</p><p>It was another dummy that they all crashed landed into and charged into each other knocking them all onto a pile and a very angry Nakamori at the bottom of the pile trying to escape.</p><p>Nakamori managed to make his way through the half unconscious task force with sheer force will of rage and anger.</p><p>"KID" screamed Nakamori as he ran down the task force members backs without a seconds thought of hurting them.</p><p>A taskforce member moved making him go off balance and nearly slip, he quickly grabbed a piece of rope for support. But it was a stupid move as a giant net came up from the ground that was covered up by a rug. And all the task force members and Nakamori were hanging upside down, swinging in the net trying to escape like idiots.</p><p>"KID let me down that is an order" screamed Nakamori.</p><p>"Now, now Inspector were you ever taught manners" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"And thank you for being my assistant" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He could see all of them glaring at him in the net from above him and all he could do was smile.</p><p>"I love fairy tales. Don't you all just love fairy tales?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"YES," All the girls screamed.</p><p>He was spinning the net with the Task force members in it, making them all dizzy and Nakamori is looking green like he was going to be sick.</p><p>" Well I see that Cinderella has disappeared, and I need to find her before the clock strikes twelve or I will turn into a pumpkin" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He made a horse and carriage suddenly appear out of nowhere with a silver dust and smoke it was not out of nowhere he was just borrowing it, as it belonged to Shinichi and that bastard Hakuba.</p><p>And he dropped a large sleeping bomb knocking them all unconscious and falling asleep in the net. And the audience that he so graciously gave the petals to begin to fall asleep as well. Everyone was now asleep and he was scot free to get his prize, his Diamond.</p><p>"Meitantei, Tantei-san come out to play" said Kaitou Kid chanting.</p><p>But they were not coming.</p><p>Where were they?</p><p>Were they asleep in the hall or had they already left?</p><p>Or were they planning something, waiting in the darkness to strike and attack just like Tantei-Kun always does?</p><p>The Diamond was rather easy to get to just basic security, it did not take more than five minutes to break into and of course he was smiling all the way through while snapping wires and maybe getting an electric shock here and there. And talking to himself of course, like he always does.</p><p>He already had the Diamond in his pocket and had already checked it.</p><p>He held the Diamond up to the full moon in the moonlight to check it,</p><p>"It is no match. It is not Pandora" said Kaitou Kid to himself.</p><p>But where was his Detectives?</p><p>And it was starting to snow.</p><p>Wait snowing inside?</p><p>It was not snow as he put his hand out to realise exactly what it was.</p><p>"SPIDER!" said Kaitou Kid acidly looking around.</p><p>And the lights went out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing that she saw was a black glove around her mouth and then everything went dark. She did not hear or feel anything before that and all she could feel was the eerie feeling that something was going to happen.</p><p>She was in a darkness, an empty sea of hell. Where she could see nothing or here nothing but there was nothing but the stench of death and the smell of blood. She could feel like that she was surrounded in a sea of dead rotten bodies that just kept piling up and was just getting bigger and much more worse.</p><p>It was getting harder and harder to breath the smell was so bad that she was choking and on it as she could taste the blood in her own mouth. She could feel herself that she was going to be sick. As she gripped at her throat and her stomach was churning in the inside and out, she could feel the vomit coming like fire and every single pain that came with it. It was almost hard to breathe, and every breath was getting harder and harder.</p><p>She was throwing up now, but the she was throwing up blood and a hell of a lot of it, that she was drowning in her own blood. She was in so much pain that she was crying, and she was making a river of tears. The river was the colour red. It looked like blood but wasn't just looked like it.</p><p>She was able to see now and had stopped throwing up and crying.</p><p>She was nearly drowning and was trying her best to swing, but the dress was keeping her down, it was far too heavy. She grabbed onto the nearest thing that was closest to her and tired to hold onto it to stay afloat. But to her horror the thing she was holding onto mad her scream and back away.</p><p>She was holding onto a dead body, and it was her father.</p><p>"Daddy" she said crying in fear.</p><p>She backed away intensively swing back trying to get away from her father's body that was decomposing in front of her own eyes.</p><p>But her back hit something else and she turned around to see what it was. But rather who it was as it was now her mother's dead body floating in the water, with bugs crawling out of her mouth and nose. The flesh rotting and falling off with the piece of it going in her hair and mouth as she was almost drowning from shock. She tried spitting the pieces out but with every piece she spat out more would float in and more blood would come out of her mouth as she could feel herself choking on the flesh of both her parents.</p><p>She backed away in fear again crying for her parents.</p><p>"Mummy, daddy"</p><p>"I want my daddy"</p><p>She hit another corpse again and this time it belonged to Agasa who looked like a zombie, like he was eaten alive.</p><p>She tried to swim away from the three dead bodies of her parents, as she cried more tears using all her strength to get away but she hit another body and another and this continued to happen the dead bodies of her loved ones got closer and closer. As they were all surrounding her, suffocating her and leaving no space as they were all surrounding her leave her with no space to move or breathe. She was drowning in the blood of her own loved ones and watching their bodies float as she sank to the bottom of the red water, she could see the pile starting to get bigger.</p><p>As she was losing consciousness, she could see the three faces.</p><p>Vermouth</p><p>Gin</p><p>Vodka</p><p>They were all staring and smiling at her as she could feel the darkness soon approaching.</p><p>She could hear the laughter that was coming from the outside.</p><p>The laughter was starting to wake her up, and she could feel herself starting to fight back the fear of what she was seeing and everything she was experiencing.</p><p>She could hear more voices.</p><p>"Meitantei"</p><p>"Meitantei"</p><p>"Shinichi"</p><p>"Kudo"</p><p>She had the urge to kick and scream.</p><p>She was kicking with all her might and using all the strength in her arms and move them forward. Even though her energy was drained and she could fell like she was dying she continued to fight back and make it to the surface no matter how bad thing sere she continued to fight no matter what. She did not care what happened to her all she wanted to do was fight back and she was determined to do it without a seconds thought.</p><p>She was able to maybe to make it to the surface.</p><p>There was no dead bodies or anything.</p><p>The water was no red anymore and there was no sign of blood or dead bodies anywhere.</p><p>She could now see clearly as it was starting to get brighter and she could hear the voices getting louder, no closer.</p><p>And that is when she realised that none of this was real, that this was her worst nightmare come alive but this was not real. It just could not be real because that was just, just insane and she would believe that this could not happen, NEVER!</p><p>She could see a bright light and feel something at was coming closer to her.</p><p>She realized that she was in some sort of trance, illusion or hypnosis. And that her life was in danger and so was others but she did not know how or what was happening. All she knew is that she had to wake up.</p><p>"Wake up"</p><p>"Wake up"</p><p>"Wake up"</p><p>"Wake up,"</p><p>She began to whisper slowly and fearfully, but with every time she said it she got louder and more determined.</p><p>She dug her nails into her hands as she clenched her hands in a ball. She could feel and hear the blood dripping as the pain was hurting more. She could feel herself getting closer to being awake and breaking whatever hell she was in and gets out of it.</p><p>She bit down on her tongue until she could taste the blood in her mouth.</p><p>"AWAKE UP," she screamed with the last of her strength.</p><p>And she could see the bright light shining in her eyes but it was red and there was three of them right in front of her, but she did not care she was still fighting her way through.</p><p>She banged her head against the lights full force not knowing what it would do, she only had the feeling that it could help and would be the best thing to do and would protect her.</p><p>She heard something drop to the ground, heavily and that it was in pain.</p><p>"Meitantei?"</p><p>Her eyes were now in pain and as she could see a bright light now hitting her eyes.</p><p>She was starting to see, but everything was hazy and she was feeling dizzy.</p><p>"Shinichi are you awake?"</p><p>"Kudo are you alright?"</p><p>Her eyes were stinging but she was now able to see, but she was not able to move her arms or legs. She was trapped in metal strings, a net. It looked like a spider web and she looked around to her surroundings very confused.</p><p>"Can someone please tell what the hell is happening?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was staring at Kaitou Kid and Hakuba, who were looked like they were prey that was about to be beaten alive by a spider and that they were caught and trapped in the spiders webbing. That they were in a spider web and so were she. It was made of metal, and it appeared as they were floating in the air with nothing holding them up.</p><p>Kaitou Kid looked like he had been through the ringer and was mad as hell but other than that he was fine. He just looked tired, and she had to look carefully to see that he was afraid and this was clearly nothing to do with him.</p><p>Hakuba on the other hand he looked like he had been traumatized and he was tired very tired. He was bruised and beaten, but he looked like he was willing to fight, like he was up against his mortal enemy and was more determined than ever to beat them.</p><p>"You are awake, but how?" said Kaitou Kid amazed.</p><p>But Hakuba answered her question.</p><p>"The guy lying at your feet that you just knocked out, is an assassin, and he came here to kill Kaitou Kid and myself" said Hakuba.</p><p>She looked below to see a man wearing all black and was dressed like an assassin just like Hakuba had said he was. But he was wearing a strange metal was black cover his head. But the was covering his eyes and nose was a metal mask. It was silver and had what looked were his eyes would be were two shining red circles and one above it making a triangle. This was the light she remembers seeing before. And she looked at his gloves, he was the one that dragged her away and knocked her out cold. He was the one that put her through her worst nightmare and she was mad as hell.</p><p>She tried getting out of the webbing, but it was just cutting her wrists and making her bleed.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Do you have any tricks up your sleeve?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am glad you asked Meitantei" said Kaitou Kid smiling.</p><p>He really did have a big ego and a grin that was unrealistically large just like a Cheshire cat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And within seconds he cut himself and Shinichi down at the same time. But there was no way he has been letting Hakuba down just yet.</p><p>"Hey let me down" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Ah Tantei-san you will have to wait your turn I just need to tie things up here first" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He was tying up Spider and getting rid of all his weapons to make sure he could not attack or escape. And making sure that there were no more traps around them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi was making another call to the FBI to come and collect yet another Organisation member and assassin at a KID Heist. Really if it happens again then, they will think that she is with the bloody thief.</p><p>"They will be here shortly" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Who?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"The FBI" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you told no one what happened here tonight and I will make sure that you get credit for taking him down and are a part of his case" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Tell me why he surprised that you were alive? Tell me Shinichi are you in danger?" said Hakuba concerned.</p><p>"I don't think you are in any situation that you can ask questions or soon demand" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"His name is Gunter Von Goldberg II but that is not his real name and..." said Hakuba.</p><p>"Yeah we get it he is a bad man" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Kaitou Kid eventually freed Hakuba after teasing each other for five minutes.</p><p>Hakuba wanted to take charge and would send Kaitou Kid to check if everyone was still safe and asleep, it was really a wild goose chase. So he could be alone with Shinichi and have a discussion with her.</p><p>"Sorry Shinichi but you are a witness and I have to take you in for you own safety" said Hakuba.</p><p>He took out his handcuffs ready to use them on Shinichi, but he fell to the ground asleep.</p><p>"Did you just?" said a shocked Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Use a tranquiliser dart to put him to sleep, Yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well I am impressed Meitantei, almost KID like yourself" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes at the thought of it.</p><p>"I am not like you" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>But this just made him smile even more.</p><p>But before they could say anymore or do anything the FBI arrived right on time.</p><p>The FBI was discreet as usual and Kaitou Kid made everyone else fall asleep again and dressed the Task Force up as mice and Nakamori as the Evil step mother and since Hakuba helped he left him alone.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid I am thinking maybe that we should recruit you" said Jodie.</p><p>Shinichi was just annoyed and looked it.</p><p>But he was loving every part of it.</p><p>And when Hakuba woke up, they were all gone.</p><p>Except for a card that was left in his pocket that was from the FBI.</p><p>He called it, and he got what Shinichi had promised him but he was also threatened that if he went public with this or told anyone, that he would be arrested for interring in an investigation. he did not like the thought of any of this and he was going to find out everything he possibly could.</p><p>But every source he went to there was nothing and the Kudo family had disappeared.</p><p>"Really why did you have to drag me on the horse and carriage with you?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was making his escape, and he had dragged her for the ride along.</p><p>Why she agreed to hit, she blamed it on her own insanity caused by her parents being there and curiosity.</p><p>"May I say you loook like an Angel in that dress but you are still beautiful in anything that you wear " said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>This made her turn red.</p><p>"Enough with the flirting Kaitou Kid I am not going to arrest you tonight" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That is not what I..." said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Oh turn here it is quicker" said Shinichi.</p><p>She had completely ignored him and did not let him explain.</p><p>"And my lady is home" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He kissed her hand and gave her a red rose.</p><p>She took it but angrily.</p><p>"If you try and kiss me again, I will..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"It was a mere kiss on the hand my lady" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She has a deadpanned face.</p><p>He was ignoring that he kissed her before and he got a punch to the face, that was now hurting and was covered in makeup.</p><p>He bowed and said his farewell with his doves.</p><p>He turned red but not that Shinichi even noticed, she just looked annoyed.</p><p>For the next few days he would have to wear a mask of his own face.</p><p>And the next day when he came back, she was gone and there was no trace of her being there.</p><p>All that was left was the rose that he gave her, and he was not happy.</p><p>He was not happy, and he would have to deal with the wrath of Aoko and Ran alone.</p><p>She was stuck being Kudo Shinichi for six days, and it was six days that she did not want to be Kudo Shinichi and would have rather have been Edowaga Shirley. She had to keep dodging and running away from people.</p><p>She had to hide in the secret part under her own house while she watched Kaitou Kid go rummaging through her house and look for her. And that guy talks to himself a lot, it is just surprising that he has not been caught because of it, but probably discovered because of it.</p><p>And Sonoko was raging at her because she did not catch Kaitou Kid and was seen in a horse and carriage with him. Not a lot of people did know it was her but of all people to know why Sonoko had to know.</p><p>All the world knows that night was that three people that were Kaitou Kid, Cinderella and Hakuba ganged together to stop an evil assassin it sounded like something out of a fairy tale but to her it was a nightmare. And her parents were just making it worse but thankfully then were just there for the night and were gone already.</p><p>She was still mad at her parents because they knew who Kaitou Kid was before and now. And they bloody didn't tell her anything.</p><p>And the last day of her transformation she just had to literally run into Kaitou Kid, who was being chased by his fans and she was had just finished a case.</p><p>She would have been trampled to death by a herd of Kaitou Kid fans if he did nor grabs her hand and made a run for it. But really why did it keep having to happen.</p><p>He forgot his glider again, and it was another set up for fans to meet him and they managed to trap him, all claiming the they were all Cinderella and his soul mate. He was backed into a wall, but he managed to escape when the Suzuki girl turned up and was raging at all of them, she was actually scary but at least she was not claiming to be Cinderella. But she was saying she was his princess and he was her Knight in white armour, he was fed up of everyone saying that.</p><p>But then Ran came in curious and confused he made his escape but only to run into Meitantei of all people. And seeing the panic in her eyes with the crazed fans that were after him and would not stop to get him, she was surely to be trampled to death. So the only logical solution was to grab her hand and run.</p><p>They were now hidden between a restaurant and shop. It was just enough to fit the both of them in and able to hide them very well, but it was very hard to move.</p><p>"Get your hand off my ass" said Shinichi.</p><p>He tried to move his hand but he just made things even worse, well that was debatable.</p><p>"Sorry" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He moved his hand again.</p><p>He turned red and he was now stuck.</p><p>She was now going red from anger.</p><p>"Get your hands off my boobs" said Shinichi.</p><p>He tired moving again but now he one hand, one chest and the other back on her ass. He could see that she was about to explode from anger any second.</p><p>"Hey I think he went this way"</p><p>"Get..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He covered her mouth before she could scream.</p><p>"Be quiet Meitantei or they will find us " said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"No he must have disappeared"</p><p>"Oh KID-Sama why did you have to leave me?"</p><p>"Leave you he is mine"</p><p>They argument then broke out and they were stuck there for over an hour. And he still had his hand on her ass and the other he was clutching in pain because it was bitten. And his Poker Face was completely shattered for that hour, he just looked like the nervous teenage he was. But now they were free to leave.</p><p>"Hey wait up Meitantei. I am sorry" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"THIS NEVER HAPPENED GOT IT" said an angered Shinichi.</p><p>"But he got so close" said Kaitou Kid taking the chance.</p><p>She still stormed trying away to pretend that it never happened and was still blushing for it and could not look him in the face.</p><p>But she managed to trip over Kaitou Kid's cape and almost fall but she was caught in his arms.</p><p>"I see that you are falling for me" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She just stood up and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I am not going to arrest you but if you keep annoying me I will" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Meitantei I am not trying to butter you up, I mean what I say" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She turned white from shock, and she really did not want to face him she was frozen from shock and he took advantage of this.</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>"So will you go on a date with me?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Handing her a pink rose.</p><p>"I, I cc-cant" said Shinichi.</p><p>He just pouted.</p><p>"No fair Shin-Chan" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Stop calling me that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But it is so cute just like you" said Kaitou Kid grinning at her.</p><p>"At least tell me why you can't go out with me " said Kaitou Kid pleading.</p><p>"Other than I am a Detective and you are a thief I can think of many reasons why" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That doesn't bother me" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"And you a..." said Shinichi.</p><p>PUFF.</p><p>"Kuroba Kaito, high school student, magician, thief, Kaitou Kid and a lot more titles I could go on" said Kaito.</p><p>He was now out of disguise.</p><p>"Still no" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You are annoyingly attractive" said Kaito.</p><p>"And you are just annoying" said Shinichi.</p><p>"We can argue all day or you can just let me..." said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi could feel the transformation beginning to start.</p><p>"Hey wait up for... Shin-Chan?" said Kaito cheerfully.</p><p>"Leave me alone" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I have to go NOW" said Shinichi sounding paranoid.</p><p>"Look if you are worried that someone will find you then I know the perfect place we can go and I can keep you safe" said Kaito.</p><p>"I can protect myself, thank you" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And beside I will be...going away tonight and you will not be able to find me" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I will take that challenge" said Kaito.</p><p>"WHAT?" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>"Let's say if I can't find you within a month then I will stop asking" said Kaito.</p><p>She was about to be in pain and screaming at any moment and this time she saw no escape that she could take.</p><p>"Fine then" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Then adios my lady" said Kaito.</p><p>He pecked her on the lips.</p><p>"You really don't have any boundaries do you?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>"Well at least this time you did not punch me" said Kaito smiling.</p><p>She touched her lips.</p><p>"Next time I see you I will steal a kiss" said Kaito.</p><p>And he and a puff of smoke were gone.</p><p>And she was running for the yellow car that was parked waiting for her.</p><p>And by the time she got home she was Edowoga Shirley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nearly a month and the Organisation had taken a mighty downfall and Haibara was getting closer to find the cure. It was a good month and there had not been too many murders leaving her with the opportunity to focus on the Organisation and it had gotten great results. But there was still a lot to do and she was nowhere near getting back to her life, anytime soon.</p><p>And she was getting impatient because it was nearly two years of her life that was taken away and watching her friends about to start their senior year without her was depressing.</p><p>It was nearly a month and he had found no trace of her and he could not find her, he was about to lose his chance on going on a date with her.</p><p>"BAKAITO" screamed Aoko scaring him and snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Ahoko can't you ever just tap someone on the shoulder if you want their attention?" said Kaito annoyed and slumping in his seat.</p><p>Aoko just looked pissed.</p><p>"Stop daydreaming and pay attention class is about to begin" said Aoko.</p><p>She had been mad at him since he tried to steal Hakuba`s date and kissed her but received a punch to the face, that took it's while to heal, she hit him good.</p><p>And Hakuba was not too happy but it as well when he heard that they won a dance competition but in his defence he did not know about it at the time and neither did Shinichi.</p><p>He really was the bad guy but 'All's fair in love and war' and he had seen her first but he could not tell her that. And he was a thief so he was willing to steal her when he had the chance. But it seemed that she was not interested in either of them and he was willing to take up the challenge.</p><p>But Aoko was still mad and he wanted to make it up to her somehow but he did not know how. He made it up to Hakuba by not pranking him for a whole month. Well, that did not include Kaitou Kid Heists because that just could not pass up the chance. He had held eight Heists in a month hoping that Shinichi would come, but she did not come. And surprisingly neither did Tantei-Kun who had not showed her face and when she was dragged to them by Sonoko, she always found her way of escaping before the Heist began.</p><p>***** FLASH BACK *****</p><p>She said that she was going to the toilets.</p><p>"I need the toilet" said Shirley dancing.</p><p>"Too bad brat" said Sonoko.</p><p>"I NEED TO PEE" screamed Shirley.</p><p>"Sonoko let her go" said Ran annoyed.</p><p>And Shirley was gone in a flash.</p><p>She was escaping through the window.</p><p>"Tantei-Kun are you trying to avoid me?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Shirley froze and hit her head on the window.</p><p>She was pulled away from the window and put on the ground.</p><p>"Now Tantei-Kun you must behave" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"This is the girls bathroom. You should not be in here" said Shirley embarrassed.</p><p>"No Tantei-Kun I think you will find this is the boys bathroom" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She went bright red as she looked around when she saw that it actually was the boys bathroom.</p><p>"My mistake, I will be going then" said Shirley.</p><p>She made her getaway but was stopped by Kaitou Kid blocking the door.</p><p>And then she tried for the window again but because she was small Kaitou Kid could move a lot faster than her.</p><p>He wagged his finger in disapproval.</p><p>"Now, now Tantei-Kun why are you not at my Heist?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She was not happy one bit.</p><p>"Why are you not at your Heist?" said Shirley.</p><p>She looked at her watch.</p><p>"It should be starting at any moment, now you wouldn't want to be late would you?" said Shirley.</p><p>This made Kaitou Kid flinch when he saw the watch.</p><p>But she had already used the dart for a murder earlier on in the day.</p><p>"Well since Tantei-san is sick, I will need a Detective to challenge, me " said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He picked her up, even though she was struggling.</p><p>"Out me down" said Shirley.</p><p>"Or what?" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"I will scream" said Shirley.</p><p>He pouted and was not happy because if she did scream and someone came in looking, well it was not going to look good that he was in the bathroom with a female child.</p><p>"Tick-tock time is a wasting" said Shirley.</p><p>"I give up Tantei-Kun you win" said Kaitou Kid putting her down.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Bye Tantei-Kun" and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.</p><p>***** END OF FLASH BACK *****</p><p>"Kaito if you really want to make it up to me, then you can baby sit for me tonight" said Aoko.</p><p>"I have babysat five times this week, come on forgive me already" said Kaito annoyed.</p><p>"Oh come on you like Shirley" said Aoko.</p><p>And his head twisted around.</p><p>"Ok then I suppose if I have to" said Kaito.</p><p>"I heard what happened the last time you babysat Edowaga, I think you will need help" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Are you offering to help, Hakuba?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Yes I am" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Grrr" growled Kaito.</p><p>"He will gladly take your help" said Aoko.</p><p>"Ahoko..." said Kaito.</p><p>But she was crushing his shoulder so that he could not say anything and Hakuba had left before he could say or do anything.</p><p>"Bakaito this is your chance to make it up to Hakuba and he is obviously trying to show you that he forgives you" said Aoko.</p><p>This made his jaw drop from shock.</p><p>He was going to be babysitting Tantei-Kun with the help of Hakuba, he was going against his two of his greatest rivals.</p><p>"WHAT?" said Shirley truly shocked.</p><p>"Hakuba and Saguru will be watching you tonight" said Ran.</p><p>She froze in shock it was just not processing.</p><p>"Shirley, are you ok?" said Ran concerned.</p><p>"Yeah..." she said barely.</p><p>She was trying to think away out of this but Agasa and the kids were on a trip so she had nowhere to go and she was grounded because she left the Kaitou Kid without asking and made everyone panic. And it was bloody Kaitou Kid's fault he was the one that blabbed on her and said the she should be grounded and taught a lesson. Dam him.</p><p>She was still not ready to face him after his confession and she still did not process how she had actually felt about him or Hakuba. And she had not told anyone because Haibara had already teased her about it before and she would really, really gloat over it if she knew the truth. Just thinking about it made her go red.</p><p>
  <strong>RING</strong>
</p><p>Her phone started to ring.</p><p>"Hattori?" she said.</p><p>"Yo Kudo, what you are doing?" said Hattori.</p><p>"Any louder and you will make me deaf" said Shirley.</p><p>"Sorry it is just that we are at the train station and it is too loud" said Hattori.</p><p>"We ?...Please don't tell me that..." said Shirley.</p><p>"That's right Kudo me and Kazuha are coming over" said Hattori gleefully.</p><p>"Somebody just please kill me now" said Shirley.</p><p>Hattori just ignored this.</p><p>"We will be there in a about an hour" said Hattori.</p><p>She hung up on him she did not want to hear anymore.</p><p>Her world was now about to collapse.</p><p>But hopefully now that Hattori was coming then Hakuba and Kaito could just that was unlikely going to happen.</p><p>"Hey Ran did you know that Hattori and Kazuha are coming?" said Shirley innocently.</p><p>"NO" said Ran looking worried.</p><p>"Does that mean that they will be joining you on your girls night out?" said Shirley.</p><p>"I don't really know?" said Ran thinking.</p><p>'Please go my way'</p><p>Hakuba and Kaito had arrived with Aoko and as usual they were arguing.</p><p>Then Sonoko had arrived, you heard her before she saw her as usual. And she ended up in another argument about Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Where is the brat anyway?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Sonoko stop calling her that. It is mean" said Ran.</p><p>She was hiding in 'her' room she said the she had homework and did not want to be disturbed but she had already finished both her kiddies work and high school work. Right now she was crossing her fingers hoping that they would all leave but knowing her luck she did not know how it was going to end.</p><p>And soon Hattori and Kazuha came just dropping their suitcases at the door like it was nothing.</p><p>Hey, Kogoro would not be happy with all these guys here maybe it would not be so bad that she made him a call and just gave him a catch up on what was happening.</p><p>"Hi Shirley, what are you doing?" said Kaito innocently.</p><p>He managed to sneak up on her and surprised her, so she could think of nothing to say or do.</p><p>"Homework" she said trying to hide the panic in her voice.</p><p>"Do you need any help? you have been up here for a while" said Kaito.</p><p>"No, I need to do it on my own" said Shirley sounding like a child.</p><p>They both could hear Hattori and Hakuba arguing downstairs.</p><p>They both sighed at the say time.</p><p>"English bastard" he muttered under his breath.</p><p>Shirley ran downstairs quickly.</p><p>"Ran what is an 'English Bastard'?" said Shirley innocently.</p><p>She shocked everyone.</p><p>"Shirley, honey where did you hear that?" said Ran innocently but glaring at Hattori.</p><p>But Aoko already knew the answer.</p><p>"BAKAITO!" she yelled.</p><p>And then she made her escape dragging Hattori along with her onto the roof.</p><p>"I need your help getting rid of those two" said Shirley.</p><p>"Get rid of that English bastard. I like the sound of that " said Hattori enraged.</p><p>He was blinded by rage, she liked this.</p><p>But when they got back Kaito was lying on the floor beside a mop and rubbing his head like he was in pain.</p><p>"Hakuba there is no need for you here anymore I can watch Ku-Shirley" said Hattori and receiving a correction kick.</p><p>If he keeps that up, he would end up with a scar permanently for every time she needs to kick him to make sure he says the right thing.</p><p>"I don't think so. You two are terrible at watching Shirley here" said Hakuba smugly.</p><p>And this made them all flip out.</p><p>"BASTARD" screamed both Kaito and Hattori.</p><p>"You see you both are hot-headed" said Hakuba casually.</p><p>Maybe she could just let them argue all night and they would leave her alone.</p><p>She just left the room and started to read a book.</p><p>"You brought her to a Kaitou Kid Heist, and she ended up getting kidnapped" said Hakuba to a furious Kaito.</p><p>"And you well the history speaks for itself, you probably have scarred the little girl for life" said Hakuba to Hattori. Who looked like he was ready to explode.</p><p>'Right they are arguing just sneak out the door, the book shop is still open I can go there' thought Shinichi.</p><p>"And where do you think you are going missy?" said Kaito.</p><p>' Dam he already caught on'</p><p>She just smiled innocently.</p><p>"I thought so" said Kaito.</p><p>"Now come along" said Kaito holding her hand and taking her back into the living room.</p><p>And this made her go bright red.</p><p>"K-Shirely do you have a crush on him" said Hattori teasing her.</p><p>"Shut up" She just said turning red.</p><p>But she saw the Kaito heard this and turned even more red, she was in hell.</p><p>He was starting to get paranoid he was in a room with three very good Detectives and he was not sure what was going on in Tantei-kun's head.</p><p>"Hattori you know Kudo Shinichi don't you?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Yeah why?" said Hattori staring at Shirley.</p><p>"I would like to get in contact with hr about a certain case that we worked on" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Ya mean you want to ask her out again. I heard what happened and the two of you should be ashamed of yourselves" said Hattori.</p><p>She just face palmed herself.</p><p>"Fighting over a girl and not..." said Hattori.</p><p>"In my defence I was kidnapped on our date" said Hakuba.</p><p>'Just kill me now' was what, was written on her face.</p><p>But Hattori was having too much time teasing everyone because he was the only one that could speak for her and he so was not.</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was flipping out now, Tantei-Kun was now avoiding him Kuroba Kaito and as Kaitou Kid and he came to some conclusions.</p><p>1. She knows that I am Kaitou Kid.</p><p>2. She has a crush on me, like the loud mouth said. But if she does know who I am then which one is it really. Or she has a crush on both of them and does not know I am Kaitou Kid. Ah, this is giving me a headache.</p><p>3. That bastard Hakuba said something.</p><p>4. She is tricking me and planning away to catch me off guard and arrest me.</p><p>5. I am just paranoid.</p><p>6. She is paranoid.</p><p>7. She is an alien.</p><p>8. Something to do with Shin-Chan.</p><p>9. She knows something and won't tell me.</p><p>10. Something bad has happened.</p><p>11. The weird loud mouth knows something.</p><p>12. Nothing is wrong, she is just a child and they do weird things all the time.</p><p>12. She does not want to be a Detective anymore.</p><p>13. She is getting fed up with me.</p><p>14. That Lupin has something to do with it.</p><p>15. The Organisation.</p><p>16.</p><p>"Hey Kuroba what are you writing there?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Nothing" he said.</p><p>And ate the piece of paper.</p><p>"You see nothing" said Kaito.</p><p>"Dinner is ready " proclaimed Hakuba.</p><p>He made spaghetti Bolognese.</p><p>"Achoo" sneezed Shirley.</p><p>"Bless you" all three guys said.</p><p>And Hakuba got two angry glares.</p><p>"The meat tastes rather rich" said Hattori.</p><p>She just sank deeper into her seat wanting to disappear.</p><p>"Well you just don't have a good taste pallet" said Hakuba.</p><p>She swore Hakuba would end up in a body bag if he kept this up with those two.</p><p>"You added red wine didn't you?" said a smirking Kaito.</p><p>"I am surprised you noticed Kuroba" said Hakuba.</p><p>And he was definitely trying to make some Kaitou Kid score here and this just made him angry.</p><p>He heard Shirley drop her cutlery in shock.</p><p>"You put alcohol in this?" said Shirley almost panicking.</p><p>He noticed that Hattori had the same expression on his face as well.</p><p>"Ya idiot, why would you put alcohol in something a kid would eat" said Hattori angered.</p><p>'Like he could talk remembering their first encounter' but first now she did not want to think about that</p><p>But she was just hoping that she would not change here and right now because she did have a cold and she had taken medication for it, but she was getting better so what was the chances of it happening. She better hopes for a miracle because she just knew that something was going to happen. But she could not feel anything had in her chest so far so she was alright for the now.</p><p>"Hakuba are you trying to get everyone drunk?" said Kaito.</p><p>"NO" said an accused Hakuba.</p><p>"Hakuba you are not really good influence are you" said Kaito.</p><p>All the attention was based on hating Hakuba from the two guys that really hated him.</p><p>Well, they finished dinner eating most of it but the three of them were paranoid for two different reasons. Hattori and Shirley were concerned that she was going to turn back into Shinichi Kudo and they were almost pulling their hair out of the thought of it, in front of these two nosey bastards, well especially Hakuba was what Hattori was thinking. Kaito was paranoid that the food was poisoned with truth serum or that he would end up getting drunk and telling everyone, everything.</p><p>Tonight was a night for Poker Faces all around.</p><p>"You know I won't tell Ran that you guys left early" said Shirley in an innocent voice.</p><p>Kaito just pouted.</p><p>Hattori smiled.</p><p>"But I will miss Sherlock Holmes Documentary and it is on in fifteen minutes" said Hakuba.</p><p>"THERE IS A SHERLOCK HOLMES DOCUMENTARy ON?" said an excited Shirley running like a child to sit beside Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito was confused as this was the first time he actually saw her happy and excited for something that was not a case.</p><p>"And there is two of them" said Hattori sounding annoyed and exhausted.</p><p>"What...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Kudo is obsessed with that not even real Detective, like he is her own personal hero" said Hattori not realizing his mistake.</p><p>And Kaito was beginning to realize that he had just called Shirley, Kudo and he had not just done it once but he has done it countless times and was always corrected when he was kicked or given a glare. Then his mind started to wonder in the realms of possibilities.</p><p>"So you know her that well" said Kaito, just making it sound like a casual conversation.</p><p>"Yeah" said Hattori.</p><p>Shirley looked over and gave him a suspicious eye, but all he did was wave innocently.</p><p>She was hiding something, and he was going to find out.</p><p>RING</p><p>RING</p><p>'Shinichi's phone' was going.</p><p>"Oh I have to take this. It is mum" said Shirley innocently.</p><p>Her mother was calling her at the worst time she possibly could, and she was visually face palming herself and was already getting a headache, that was going to get from her mother. She ran upstairs with the phone in her hand.</p><p>And it looked really believable.</p><p>But he knew that she was lying, he knew that phone from anywhere even if he was not supposed to. That phone belonged to Kudo Shinichi and he was going to find out everything.</p><p>"Have you ever met her mother?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah I have met Kudo's mother before. She is ...well" said Hattori.</p><p>"Hattori why do you keep calling the little girl Kudo?" said an annoyed Hakuba.</p><p>And Hattori froze and began to sweat.</p><p>"Well the both of them are so much alike and are related " said a nervous laughing Hattori.</p><p>"Another mistake, you keep making a lot of them and others have to clean up after you" said Hakuba staring at a mess that Hattori had made.</p><p>"Ya bastard" said Hattori.</p><p>He was also insulting his Detective skills, and this was just too much for Hattori to handle.</p><p>"Look I will leave the babysitting to you two since the two of you need some time to get along and I think babysitting would be a great opportunity to do it" said Kaito.</p><p>And the two arguing Detective stopped arguing and watched him leave in utter silence leaving a very shocked and funny expression on their faces.</p><p>And when the door shut, he could hear them arguing again.</p><p>"This all your fault"</p><p>"Mine"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"I don't want to be left with you"</p><p>"And you think I want to be left alone with you"</p><p>She closed the door to make the noise quieter.</p><p>They were just giving her a headache, and they acted like an old married couple or children she had not decided yet which one it was.</p><p>"Oh they will not just shut up" said Shirley rolling her eyes back.</p><p>She was sitting on the bed barely paying attention to a word her mother was saying because she usually just said the same thing.</p><p>Then she saw a shadow on the ground and she then realized who it was.</p><p>"Mum" he said using Shirley's voice.</p><p>"Shin-Chan are you ok?" said Yukiko Kudo.</p><p>"...Everything is fine gotta go bye" said Kaitou Kid using Shirley's voice.</p><p>BEEP</p><p>He hung the phone up before she could answer back.</p><p>He was met with a pair of angry glaring eyes staring at him.</p><p>He just continued to stare and took the glasses off Shirley.</p><p>"Shinichi?" he said to himself.</p><p>And he realised what he thought was true and he had found her before the time was up and he only had five hours to spare. But this was going to be...really confusing and he got why she was hiding from him the entire time, but she could not hide now.</p><p>She was handcuffed and gagged with a Kaitou Kid handkerchief.</p><p>And he was met with an angry death glare that sent shivers down his spine anytime he saw that look.</p><p>"Oh alright" he said removing the gag.</p><p>"KID you bastard" said Shinichi.</p><p>"..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Language!" he said eventually.</p><p>She jumped onto the floor and tried to make her way to the door.</p><p>But Kaitou Kid was already blocking the door and was holding her glasses in his hands.</p><p>"I win" he said crouching down and putting the glasses back on her.</p><p>"You what?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Remember our little bet" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about KID?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kuroba Kaito...but you already know that" said Kaito.</p><p>And with a puff of smoke later he was dressed as himself.</p><p>She just looked angry and like she was about to argue back.</p><p>"Now, now Shin-Chan don't even try to argue back you have not even denied it that you are really not who you say you are" said Kaito</p><p>"Stop...calling me that" she said annoyed.</p><p>"PING PONG. We have a winner" said Kaito.</p><p>She gritted her teeth knowing full and well that she let her identity leak.</p><p>He messed her hair up and was still grinning.</p><p>"And remember we still have that date" said Kaito.</p><p>"But that deal was made with Shinichi and I am not Shinichi right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So you are admitting that you are Shinichi" said Kaito.</p><p>She just looked bored and fed up.</p><p>She was not going to say anything and they both knew it.</p><p>"Hey I wonder what Hakuba will say about my insane theory about you..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine go ahead and tell him and I have a few things I can tell him as well," said Shinichi as she was opening the door.</p><p>"You wouldn't" said Kaito.</p><p>"Wouldn't I..." said Shinichi.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Shirley, are you alright in there?" said Hakuba knocking on the door.</p><p>They both stared at the door and then looked at each other nervously, not knowing what the other person was going to do.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Are you alright in there?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"I am f-fine...I am on the phone now can you just go away" said Shirley sounding like a child.</p><p>And they could hear Hakuba walking away and Hattori laughing at him.</p><p>They both just rolled their eyes back at the same time.</p><p>"So you are not going to tattle on me after all" said Kaito.</p><p>"Not if you are willing to do the same" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am insulted that you even would think that" said Kaito sounding wounded.</p><p>"The size is a major issue...but we can work on it" said Kaito.</p><p>"Quit looking at me as if I am a trip to Disney Land. You act like such a child" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well what's in a name" said Kaito and making a rose appear.</p><p>"So you will be yourself in a week I see" said Kaito.</p><p>"How did you?Hey give me my phone back" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>"Here you go my Love" said Kaito.</p><p>She took her phone back and put it on lock.</p><p>"So I will pick you up in a week" said Kaito.</p><p>And before she got the chance to argue, he was gone and she was left standing alone in her bedroom, well, Ran's bedroom.</p><p>She was now being blackmailed to go on a date and she was not sure how she felt about it, and she did not want to think about it. But she would have no option because she had a week to think about it.</p><p>And Hattori then spent the rest of the night calling her "Kudo" again and Hakuba was annoyed that he continued doing this, and his is how Shinichi realised how Kaitou Kid had found out the truth.</p><p>"What's wrong Kudo?" he whispered.</p><p>And she kicked him in the face full force with a soccer ball.</p><p>"That will happen next time and every time you call me 'Kudo', you got it" said Shinichi threateningly and promising that she would.</p><p>Hakuba was now doing the dishes and had not seen a thing came into the room to see Hattori lying on the floor in pain.</p><p>"What did you fall over a soccer ball to the face or something?" said Hakuba smugly.</p><p>And Hattori was on his feet again ready to argue.</p><p>She just sighed and sneaked out to the shop because she knew she could.</p><p>"Shirley what are you doing out this late?" said Ran.</p><p>CRAP.</p><p>"I wanted some peace and quiet to talk to my mummy" said Shirley innocently.</p><p>Well technically she was telling the truth because she did phone her mother back and she ended up with her mother being over dramatic as usual and hung up on her without her mum realising until five minutes later. And she managed to go to the library and back before being caught by Ran.</p><p>And she saw the grip in Ran's hand as she went upstairs following the two voices.</p><p>And then the others followed when they heard the screaming.</p><p>"Shirley, it looks like Kaito is the only responsible babysitter that you have" said Ran.</p><p>Leaving Shinichi and Hakuba's mouth wide open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it had been a week, and he had not heard from Tantei-Kun or would it be Meitantei? Or would it be Shirley or Shinichi? Well, she would be one of them right now. And it was really confusing what he would call her he had five names that he called her and she did not seem to like being called any of them. Despite the nickname Shin-Chan was adorable as she was and could really work for both of her identities, man this is confusing and a headache.</p><p>Might end up bluttering out the wrong name and someone figuring out her secret, well that is how he found out because of Tantei-han. He did not know neither to thank him or punish him because he was an idiot putting his Shin-Chan in danger and by the sounds of it, he does it a lot and he was guessing she had to cover his mistakes a lot. And he did not like the idea of causing her stress and putting her in more danger than she was already in.</p><p>And now he was standing out her giant house with flowers, he was nervous and he was sweating. He impulsively came over without making a phone call or text. He was actually avoiding any communication himself with her all week because he was nervous himself and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, churn.</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>He jumped into the air as he heard the explosion coming from behind himself and he started to panic as he could see the smoke and fire coming out of the house that he knew belonged to Agasa and that Haibara girl.</p><p>He ran over quickly dropping the flowers as he could see a large man roll on the ground and he was on fire, his ass was fire.</p><p>But he noticed that no one else was reacting and they were looking out their windows but just closing their blinds and curtains like it was nothing.</p><p>Haibara just stared at him annoyed it to happen again, and she grabbed the fire extinguisher and used it to put the fire out again, she was really getting fed up of doing this every single week. This was Kudo's old job and she was the one stuck with doing it.</p><p>"Honestly Hakase one of these days..." said Haibara annoyed.</p><p>"Hey are you guys ok? said a rushing Kaito.</p><p>"Fine...you can go now" said Haibara not even blinking or looking.</p><p>"Ai-Chan don't be rude" said Agasa.</p><p>"But he wasn't even invited in" said Haibara.</p><p>He now realised he was standing in what would part of the house where the Doctor made his inventions.</p><p>Haibara then looked up and gave him an evil child like demon look at sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Ah you must be Kaito" said Haibara.</p><p>He was not sure if he was to answer as if it was a question or not but it sounded more like a statement.</p><p>"Yeah that's me" said Kaito sweating.</p><p>She had already met him at the masquerade, well they kind of met but did not talk and they have met before when he was Kaitou Kid and they had their little chat over the phone when he was pretending to be her. That much he worked out, well he was hoping he was right because she nearly beat him on a Heist, nearly and he did not like the thought of an actual child beating him because he just got over that and was happy with the news. So the thought of her not being a child was good for his reputation, well to himself anyway not that others would know or really care about that, he was giving this way too much thought and he was distracting himself of what was right in front of him as usual.</p><p>"So KID your here for your little date?" said Haibara evilly.</p><p>"WHAT?" he said panicking.</p><p>"Kudo already told us everything" said Haibara.</p><p>"Ai-Chan" said Agasa warning her.</p><p>But she continued to smirk as she saw the panic on the thief's face.</p><p>"Actually she told us nothing. I was just testing you but by your reaction it is quite obvious that you really are Kaitou Kid" said Haibara smirking.</p><p>"I see that you are just as evil" said Kaito sulking.</p><p>"If you are looking for Kudo, she is not well" said Haibara.</p><p>"Your lying" said Kaito.</p><p>"No I am not" said an annoyed Haibara.</p><p>"She took a bad reaction to the antidote because of a cold and because some idiot gave her alcohol and it stayed in her system" said Haibara.</p><p>"Hakuba" he cursed.</p><p>"She is herself but in bed sick and I am betting she does not even know what day it is or even the time" said Haibara.</p><p>"Is she going to be ok, does she need help?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah" said Haibara looking in a cupboard for something.</p><p>"Here" said Haibara handing over a bag to Kaito.</p><p>He looked confused.</p><p>"What is this for?" said Kaito.</p><p>"To take care of her, duh" said Haibara.</p><p>"We are going on a business trip, and I figured that you can take care of her since you know just about everything because of that idiot" said Haibara.</p><p>He smiled with his Kaitou Kid grin.</p><p>"I am sure you know how to let yourself in" said Haibara.</p><p>And she slammed the door on his face.</p><p>"Such a nice girl" he said to himself.</p><p>And he was left shocked and confused as he stared at the door blinking trying to think what to do and he looked in the bag. There were instructions and details on everything that he was to do.</p><p>He then listened to the girl shouting at the professor he could not help but laugh.</p><p>And then he looked back at the giant Mansion and moved towards it, gulping nervously picking up the flowers again. He was hoping the girl was not lying because he was now letting himself in the front gate.</p><p>He had never been in the house in the daylight and somehow it was just more creepier than it was at night. He did know where Shinichi's bedroom was, now was that a good thing or a bad thing? He thought it was best not to answer that question because people might get the wrong idea and think of him as a pervert. Which every girl in school already thought he was and he so was not, he was just curious at the weak locks they actually used, now he realised that the boys never actually used one.</p><p>And now he was in her bedroom and she was sleeping soundly, more like she was in a coma but he could not help but stare at her. She was beautiful and to him she looked like an angel that he was to take care of.</p><p>He kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>And he could feel how hot her temperature was and he quickly touched his forehead with his and then put his other hand on Shinichi's forehead. Her forehead was roasting compared to hers, and hers was boiling hot, he needed to help her and fast.</p><p>He put a damp cloth on her forehead and gave her some medication following the instructions carefully to the letter.</p><p>He was worried about her, but he was going to take care of her and he was actually looking forward to it. He was going to be her nurse or doctor, which one is better? Well, he could be both, he strangely did have the outfits with him, he did always thought they would be useful for everyday needs and right now he was dressed as a female nurse and looking like Shinichi weirdly he was attracted to himself because this is what Shinichi would look like and he then thought it would be best for everyone if he was dressed as a male doctor.</p><p>"Shinichi rise and shine, you need something to eat" said Kaito.</p><p>But she did not answer him she just stirred in the bed and pulled the blanket over her head, moaning at Kaito as if he was an alarm clock. But he gently tried to shake her awake and she still did not open her eyes, she just hit him with a pillow and feel straight back to sleep like a zombie, hugging the same pillow that she hit him with and pulling the cover even farther over her head. She was not going to be easy to wake up.</p><p>"Come on Shinichi wake up, rise and shine the sun is out and it is beautiful" said Kaito.</p><p>But she still did not wake up and he was trying his best to be nice but the girl was impossible to wake up. So an idea popped into his head. He knew it was stupid, but it would definitely wake her up because it has worked a million times before.</p><p>He screamed like a girl.</p><p>"Oh my god, he is dead"</p><p>And she shot up like a bullet looking wide awake and alert, almost in a calm yet panicked state ready to take on the world. But he was knocked to the ground as he was elbowed in the stomach and he was currently lying in a ball on the ground in pain, trying to breathe through his nose because his mouth was also bleeding from being punched by accident.</p><p>"OUCH" he whaled in pain.</p><p>"What, what the hell is happening?" said a confused Shinichi looking around her surroundings.</p><p>She then saw Kaito lying on the floor in pain and then she felt the flashes of hot and cold. And she felt tired and drained, she sat back on her bed too exhausted to do anything else but sit and try to breathe and relax. She did not feel well one bit.</p><p>And she looked confused there was no murder and why was he dressed like Florence Nightingale?</p><p>She coughed.</p><p>"Kaito what are you doing here?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She coughed again but this time she coughed up blood.</p><p>And then she used all her energy and ran to the bathroom to throw up.</p><p>He was now dressed in his own clothes, man that dress was hard to get out of and was really stupid that he put it on in the first place. That thing was harder to get out of than putting it on and that was no easy task to begin with, imagine trying to get up from the ground in that kind of dress.</p><p>And he was never ever going to wake Shinichi up like that again, well he would not stand right beside her or he would not be on the other side of the door he would end up being struck down like a bowling pin. He would do it where he was safe and would not be in the way but at least he found away to wake her up. Later that day he found out if he just made a cup of coffee she would wake up if he read the other side of the instructions.</p><p>He grabbed the blanket that was on the bed, and he headed to the bathroom, to try and comfort and take care of opened the door with thinking or knock and the second he did he flushed because Shinichi was taking her shirt off and trying to clean herself up. And he slammed the door shut, he was now embarrassed and red as a tomato. But DAM she had a good pair of boobs and scars that he saw. He may have only seen her for two seconds, but he had a good memory because he had an identic memory. And he could remember every single thing he saw. And he was trying so hard not to remember right down because there was good and bad because he was about to face her wrath.</p><p>He knocked on the door hoping that she would not kill him, but she did not respond and he slowly opened the door to see Shinichi on the ground falling asleep again but this time in pain.</p><p>He scooped her up in his arms and took her back to her bed and she did not fight back because she was barely conscious but somehow was still arguing with him and he loved it.</p><p>So she was not going to eat now he figured that she would just throw it up any way and he just brought her a cup of water to drink instead.</p><p>He touched her forehead and it was still hot, then he saw her shiver making him grab another blanket and put the heating on. But she continued to shiver, she was clearly not well and he did not think that he could take care of her. So he took out his phone and began to dial for an ambulance, but the phone was knocked out of his hand.</p><p>"Please don't call an ambulance I will be fine in a couple of hours" said Shinichi.</p><p>And she passed out again.</p><p>He was struggling on what he should do, but he trusted her with this since he knew nothing and he would give it a few hours or he would take her to the Hospital no matter what.</p><p>She was still cold, and he got a smart but stupid idea in his head to warm her up. He crawled under the covers with her and hugged her to warm her up, and it was working, but he was now starting to feel cold himself. So he wrapped the blankets around them as he wrapped his arms around her, she was so going to kill him. But he would only need to stay like this for a while anyway, she was nearly warm anyway he thought as he started to yawn.</p><p>And he fell asleep hugging Shinichi and he was smiling happily.</p><p>She woke up, and she was feeling much better, but she could feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she rolled around in the bed yawning to see who it was and why. And she turned red when she saw his face. It was Kaito, and he was asleep in her bed, right beside her and he was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up and Kaito was hugging her and she went red. He was hugging her like she was a teddy bear, his own personal teddy bear and she did not know what to think of this and she was hoping that no one was here to see this.</p><p>And he was more muscular than she thought he had originally had and he had a good grip on her as well. She then realized that she was admiring him for his body as well and she went red in the face from embarrassment as she moved his arms away from her waist Kaito began to hug her then he grabbed something that he was not supposed to touch making her go red again.</p><p>"Shin- Chan" said Kaitio muttering with a smile on his face.</p><p>She looked back to see that he was still asleep and was smiling at a dream he was having, and he was still touching something that he was not supposed to.</p><p>"Pervert" she muttered under her breath.</p><p>But she just found it funny.</p><p>She got out the bed quietly and discreetly not making a sound, she was attacking as if she was guilty of something but she was not. So why did she feel the like bad guy? She looked out the window, and Agasa's car was gone and the lights were out and that meant that they were gone and Kaito was here to take care of her, probably because of Haibara, she was thinking and she suddenly remember about her 'date' and she checked her phone to see what day it was and it was the day that she was supposed to be on the 'date' and that she had been asleep or maybe in coma for three days and she could not remember much.</p><p>She was wondering if she could get out of her date or not. She never had any interest in guys not really the only one she was ever interested in was a boy that used to be on her football team when she was middle school. And he died in a car crash when he was going home from the last game they played and they were supposed to be going on a date the next day. He was her first kiss and he died twenty minutes later because of a drunk driver and she did not have any interest in other guys since that day. Although they shared interest in her, she did not have any interest in them because she did not want it to end up like it did the last time. With him and his family being buried the next week.</p><p>Well, she sighed she might as well give him a chance, what was the worst thing that could happen? And the thought of that had made her shiver, right stupid question. She decided that she would let him sleep for a while. He looked like he could use some sleep anyway.</p><p>She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and her hair dryer and she went for a quick shower to get ready for whatever the surprise was.</p><p>She was now fully dressed and went down to get a cup of coffee. She was now drinking it, and it felt like heaven she had not had a cup of coffee in months and it was just heaven in a cup. Then she noticed the flowers that were right beside her in a white vase and they were for her.</p><p>For you my dear Shin-Chan</p><p>Love Kaito XXX</p><p>She read the note and blushed reading it. That guy always had a way to annoy her, and she really had to do something about him calling her nicknames it really was annoying and rather childish of him and he had to do it with both his identities.</p><p>She brought him a cup of hot chocolate, and he was still asleep when she sat on the bed and he accidentally knocked the cup of hot chocolate out of her hand and sent flying across the bed. But luckily it did not splash on any of them but it did ruin her perfectly white sheets. Revenge was in order.</p><p>And he was now drooling on her bed, she did not like this.</p><p>Since he liked dressing people up she would do the exact same thing and she grabbed a costume of out her mother's wardrobe, one that she could put on him without walking him up and was easiest to put on she and just a few props was finished after she took a photo of course and took another with Kaito's phone and sent it to his friend Aoko. Obviously Aoko knew it was not from him, but she was too used it as blackmail and top defend herself from him, like she was going to use. She already took photos on both her phones and a camera that she had hidden well.</p><p>And she did not know at the time but she is grinning exactly like Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Back in Edoka.</p><p>Aoko was woken by her phone buzzing, and she looked at her phone rubbing her eyes barely paying attention until she saw the photo of Kaito and the message with it. She fell off the bed laughing and was literally rolling on the floor laugh her ass off. Whoever did this, she already liked them and she was going to thank them one day for this.</p><p>And she already had the picture printed out and she was just hoping a picture or better yet a video would be taken of Kaito when he wakes up because he is seriously going to freak the hell out. She just laughed at the photo again, and she then sent the photo to Kaito's mother.</p><p>She then looked at the photo and then realised that was not Kaito's bed and she began to wonder who in the hell bed was it and why was he in it? Well, she was going to find out one of these days and she was going to blackmail Kaito to find out because he had finally met his match.</p><p>"Kaito rise and shine" said Shinichi musically.</p><p>Kaito moved in the bed hugging the plushie that was nearest to him and she just laughed at him.</p><p>He was not going to be easy to wake up.</p><p>"Come on Kaito you were the one that wanted to go out with me" said Shinichi.</p><p>He tossed and turned in the bed again hugging the plushie even more.</p><p>"Five more minutes mum" said Kaito.</p><p>"MUM" screamed Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito did not open his eyes, but he realized where he was and why. And then he just realized what he had just called Shinichi and he was about to apologise when he opened his eyes.</p><p>"GAH"</p><p>He screamed when he noticed what he was hugging, and it was not a pillow, teddy or Shinichi but it was something more terrifying.</p><p>He threw it anyway hitting the way and it just came back like a boomerang.</p><p>"GAH"</p><p>It just kept happening until it fell on the floor and he opened his eyes to see the bed was covered in more of them and he jumped under the bed screaming.</p><p>"GAH"</p><p>He was screaming from under the bed.</p><p>Shinichi just stood confused and amused at the same time, she did not suspect this kind of reaction. She knew Kaito was if she could describe him in one word that word would be 'peculiar' .</p><p>"Kaito" she said looking under the bed.</p><p>And she saw Kaito dart out the room he was no longer wearing the costume that she put him in and he ran out the room without his trousers which just made her go red.</p><p>She then found him in her parents room, and he was wearing a pair of her father's trousers. He was pale white and his hair was weirdly tamed and not a mess from by the looks of it fear.</p><p>"How did you know?" he said angrily.</p><p>"Know what?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Then it was like a light bulb going switching on in her head.</p><p>"You have Ichthyophobia!" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>He nodded in response.</p><p>She laughed and then covered her mouth in guilt.</p><p>"I am sorry I didn't know that you were afraid of fi-" said Shinichi.</p><p>Her mouth was covered up before she could finish saying a word.</p><p>"Don't even say the word of those finny things" said Kaito.</p><p>"And why did you dress me as..." said Kaito nervously.</p><p>"The Little Mermaid" said Shinichi laughing.</p><p>She saw Kaito shiver.</p><p>"Revenge" said Shinichi.</p><p>"For what?" said Kaito innocently.</p><p>She just scowled at him.</p><p>"I still have blue in my hair " said Shinichi holding her hair out.</p><p>He played with her hair.</p><p>"Well, I think it is cute" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well I think this picture of you hugging a 'fish plushie' is cute" said Shinichi.</p><p>He gapped at the photo and grabbed the phone and immediately deleted the photo.</p><p>The picture of him was him asleep dressed as Ariel he was even wearing a red wig and a stupid tail. And the bed was covered in fish plushies and props that would be from the sea. And he was hugging a shark plushie and he did not like it one bit. It was the scariest thing he had ever to see, and he would forever remember it.</p><p>"You might want to look at your phone" said Shinichi grinning.</p><p>He looked at his phone and saw the picture and then he read a text from Aoko thanking him for the picture.</p><p>"You are evil" said Kaito.</p><p>"Thank you" said Shinichi.</p><p>"This is not funny" said Kaito.</p><p>"What you don't like people dressing you up in ridiculous costumes and making you look like a fool in front of everyone?" said Shinichi innocently like Shirley would.</p><p>"No only someone evil would do that" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just laughed at him.</p><p>"Do you realise what you just said" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was now pouting.</p><p>"Well that proves, Shin-Chan that we have more in common than you realise" said Kaito.</p><p>She was now scowling.</p><p>"By the way here are your trousers" said Shinichi.</p><p>He turned red like beetroot.</p><p>And with a puff of smoke he was wearing his own trousers.</p><p>"Do you have any more of these photos?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just smiled innocently.</p><p>"You are a devil" said Kaito.</p><p>"Why thank you" said Shinichi bowing.</p><p>And her stomach then began to rumble and loudly.</p><p>"Oh right" said Kaito.</p><p>"You still have not ate yet" said Kaito rubbing her stomach.</p><p>"Hey personal space much" said Shinichi.</p><p>But he just hugged her instead.</p><p>"Oh my Shin-Chan is annoyed with me" said Kaito.</p><p>She sighed as he let her go.</p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Your welcome and I would gladly to it again, but I hope that you are never sick like that again" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well I can't promise that" said Shinichi darkly.</p><p>"And I would never have done that if I knew you had a phobia" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was trying to hold the laughter in.</p><p>"You are not going to use it as a weapon or one my Heists are you?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No I promise I won't use it against Kaitou Kid" said Shinichi.</p><p>But she was making no promises about using it against Kaito.</p><p>"Well Shin-Chan we still have a date that I earned" said Kaito.</p><p>And he linked his arm around hers.</p><p>And he walked her outside for her to see a motorbike with an extra seat attached to it.</p><p>"Really? Remember that last time I drove in a motorbike with you" said Shinichi.</p><p>And she saw the fire in Kaito`s eyes and the twitching.</p><p>"Well that was fun" said Kaito.</p><p>She was not sure where she was going to sit when she heard chirping and barking from the side seat.</p><p>"Your Doves"</p><p>Kaito nodded.</p><p>"Woof"</p><p>And the dog jumped out and jumped on her knocking her to the ground licking her.</p><p>"LUPIN" she screamed looking at the dog.</p><p>"You idiot thief " screamed Shinichi.</p><p>He covered her moth quickly.</p><p>"It is best that you don't scream that word" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, like I have not been told that before" said Shinichi</p><p>"Don't tell me that you have another thief in your life" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"No" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Good then" said Kaito calming down.</p><p>"I know four more" said Shinichi.</p><p>And he was left pouting.</p><p>"You do realise that you are making me an accessory to stealing and kidnapping a dog " said Shinichi.</p><p>"Actually Jirokichi Suzuki let me borrow it as the favour he owed me and Lupin he stowed away and I will bring them both back safe and sound" said Kaito.</p><p>He jumped on the back of the seat and patted the seat behind him, making her go red. She jumped on quickly and held onto him tightly making him go red as he drove along the streets on the motorbike.</p><p>And made it he and all the way to Edoka was outside the Blue Parrot.</p><p>"Welcome to one of my many safe places and favourite places in the world" said Kaito handing her a flower.</p><p>"Do you have an arsenal of flowers?" said Shinichi but he did not answer.</p><p>He put his arm around her and held her closely as he walked her into the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did he seriously just sit down?" said Shinichi to herself.</p><p>She shook her head thinking 'unbelievable' she found it funny and she was angry.</p><p>And she wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize that he still left her in the closet. And then the fact that she was not actually in the closet anymore and she was gone where no one could see her.</p><p>She was in his bloody secret lair that was under his house and she may have been a little she may have accidentally sent off one is new gadgets or experiment that was a paint bomb and his suit may now be covered in paint. And now the suit may be neon green and glowing in the dark. And somehow she did not know how it happened but his hat was now shrunk and small enough to fit, well her when she shrunk back.</p><p>Well watching the cameras, it looks like he had suffered enough and had officially messed up the house and he was panicking.</p><p>She decided that she would phone him.</p><p>"Hello how did you get this number? Where is Shinichi?" said a panicked Kaito.</p><p>"You stole my number and called me, and I am in your secret lair" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is that you?" said Kaito.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"Yep that is definitely you" said Kaito.</p><p>She huffed.</p><p>"I will be right there" said Kaito and he hung up the phone.</p><p>She just sat back in the seat waiting for him to come down the stairs.</p><p>"OUCH"</p><p>"OUCH"</p><p>They both screamed in pain.</p><p>"How did you?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You landed on top of me" said Shinichi</p><p>She pushed him off her, and he landed on the ground and hard.</p><p>"You fell from the sky, well basically" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito was rubbing his head in pain.</p><p>"And your head is rock solid" said Kaito still seeing stars.</p><p>"It is even harder than one of your soccer balls" said Kaito now standing up.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes back and folded her arms.</p><p>Kaito made a blue rose appear and handed it to Shinichi.</p><p>"So now that you found my Kaitou Kid Cave, I will show you around" said Kaito.</p><p>"Actually..." she said nervously.</p><p>"Wait, you seriously call it the Kaitou Kid Cave?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey, I am not a villain it is not a 'Lair'" said Kaito.</p><p>"It was a joke" said Shinichi</p><p>"Oh come on say it with me 'Kaitou Kid Cave'" said Kaito pleading.</p><p>"No" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Please" said Kaito.</p><p>"NO" said Shinichi getting bored.</p><p>"Pretty please with stolen cherries on top" said Kaito.</p><p>"I accidentally got paint on your suit" said Shinichi.</p><p>"With lemon drops...And what did you say?" said a panicked Kaito.</p><p>"Um" she said nervously with a smile.</p><p>"Curiosity got the better of me" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito pouted.</p><p>"And it also killed the cat" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hey if you never stuck me in a closet and I would never have fallen through the secret passage way and I would have never of been here" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was still pouting.</p><p>"Look I am sorry and..." said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito kissed her again.</p><p>"That one was just for a dummy anyway" said Kaito.</p><p>She punched him in the arm.</p><p>"Hey what was that for?" said Kaito.</p><p>"For making me worry for nothing" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Great" said Kaito sarcastically.</p><p>"Now can I get back to kissing you" said Kaito happily.</p><p>'He really could change his mood with a split second' she thought.</p><p>"NO" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No fair" said Kaito.</p><p>"I will show you around anyway" said Kaito taking her arm and escorting her around the room.</p><p>The place was bigger than she already thought and there was other secret rooms that she did not see at first and the place was just getting bigger and bigger the more she was showed around.</p><p>She was sitting at the driving wheel.</p><p>"Hey I wonder..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"How the car got in here" said Kaito.</p><p>"No why have you never driven it?" said Shinichi admiring the car.</p><p>"Now that would be Illegal. I am too young to drive a car" said Kaito innocently.</p><p>She just raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I have seen you drive a car, in fact I was in the car while you were driving it disguised as Kogoro" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh yeah" said Kaito.</p><p>"So are you saying you want to go for a drive or what?" said Kaito.</p><p>BUZZ</p><p>"Oh that's my phone" said Shinichi.</p><p>She didn't see Kaito pout, but she knew he was doing it.</p><p>"It is a text from Haibara telling me to switch the news on" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito quickly switched a TV on that came down from the ceiling, and the TV took up a lot of space.</p><p>TV</p><p>"Police are now searching for the missing Teenage Detective Kudo Shinichi"</p><p>"Rising star in the Detective world and role model for both females and the younger generation"</p><p>"Rumours of her death"</p><p>"We have to wonder why it took the police so long to actually search"</p><p>"Murder or is she on the run?"</p><p>"Rumours of Kaitou Kid being involved"</p><p>"It leaves this reporter stumbled why her parents would leave her alone and not even notice that their own child was missing. What kind of parents are they?"</p><p>"Was she murdered by her friends or a jealous fellow Detective?"</p><p>" Conspiracy"</p><p>"Snog, Marry or Avoid? Which one would you pick for Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru and of course our beloved Kaitou Kid? And which would Kudo Shinichi choose?"</p><p>"Who is the best Detective?"</p><p>"Has the Detective just gone on Holiday?"</p><p>He flicked through every channel to find that the world had been talking about her disappearance and now the Organisation would be onto her onto them and known of their loved ones were no longer safe.</p><p>"Shinichi what are you going to do?" said Kaito.</p><p>He turned around to see that Shinichi was already on her phone and she looked like she was either panicking or coming up the an idea and it could be both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month and Kudo Shinichi was no longer in his life and she was no longer Kudo Shinichi she was back to being Edowaga Shirley and he had not seen either of them after two days after the world had found out she was Missing In Action.</p><p>She was avoiding him at a costs.</p><p>*****FLASH BACK *****</p><p>"It would be better if we did not see each other anymore in any of our identities. It would be better for everyone" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I don't care if I was in danger I would rather being in danger with you than apart from you" said Kaito.</p><p>"I know that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Then what is the problem?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Do you know what you are risking?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Apart from it pretty face, I already know" said Kaito touching her face and his own.</p><p>"Are you willing to risk the lives of everyone you love?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"Are you willing to lose your mother since you already lost your father? And I am truly sorry" said Shinichi.</p><p>"My mum would help and she..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Are you willing to put them in more danger unknown danger?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"... ?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Your childhood friend and the girl who has a crush on you would you seriously choose to help me than protecting her?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"This is not a game" said Kaito.</p><p>"You are right and if you have seen the thing I have seen...They would kill an entire room filled of people to just get rid of evidence" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I don't think they are that careless" said Kaito.</p><p>"I have witnessed them doing it twice, but it was buildings instead" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I can protect everyone and still help you" said Kaito.</p><p>"But I am not willing to let you do that, I will not have that much pressure put on you already and I will not let you lose everything if something was to happen to you or any of them. I will not let another person die to try and help me when I can already protect myself and I have people to help and that will help me" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I don't care" said Kaito.</p><p>"Are you willing to have everyone, and I mean everyone, friends, family, fans, enemies and strangers die to just help me?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was silent for a moment.</p><p>"You do what you have to do, and I will do what I can" said Shinichi.</p><p>She kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>And then walked away.</p><p>That was the last time he was her.</p><p>*****END OF FLASH BACK *****</p><p>Well, she was right.</p><p>But he was still going to help her as much as he could he would just have to convince her that he could help and make a difference.</p><p>And he would annoy her until she would let him help her because that was what he was going to do.</p><p>Well, it was official the police were looking for her and there was a manhunt created personally by Megure and the entire Beika police force searching for her even when the case was taken off them and were ordered not to they still searched in secret for her.</p><p>She thought it was sweet, and she would be doing the exact same thing if she was them or if the same thing happened to someone she cared about. But she could not feel but guilty for watching everyone she cared about going through this much pain and watching people self disturbed.</p><p>Ran was in denial watch she was missing that is what everyone had thought anyway and thought that she just needed the time. She told everyone that she could feel that she was close and safe, ironically she was right and this made her feel happy for a short time.</p><p>"Shirley, I am sorry but I have to go out something has come up and I have to go and meet up with Sonoko and Aoko " said Ran.</p><p>She was sitting reading a book when Ran came in and told her this.</p><p>"Ok so I will not answer the phone or the door or use the cooker" said Shirley.</p><p>Lately, she was been left alone because Ran trusted her to be alone and Kogoro just really did not care. He just thought of her as a cat gives it food and some attention and you can leave it alone all day and night. It can take care of itself.</p><p>"I am sorry that we cannot celebrate your birthday" said Ran.</p><p>She had completely forgot about her birthday luckily the book was covering up her face that was covered in shock.</p><p>"It is ok I will have plenty of birthdays" said Shirley.</p><p>"Lucky for you Kaito has offered to take you to a magic show for you birthday" said Ran.</p><p>And her jaw dropped.</p><p>"Kaito has a key, so he will let himself in" said Ran walking out the door.</p><p>"Dammit" said Shirley.</p><p>She could hear the click of keys in the door.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Shirley" said Kaito.</p><p>He was hiding behind the couch the entire time and that he was just played a recording of the keys to trick her.</p><p>He jumped up with balloon confetti and sticking a party hat on her head.</p><p>"And don't try to take the hat off it will be stuck for at least until the magic show is over, so no sulking or moaning" said Kaito.</p><p>"KID" she said irritated.</p><p>"Kaito is my name, and I am your babysitter, Shirley" said Kaito.</p><p>"Now come on it is your birthday and we are going to celebrate it, even if you do not want to for some strange reason" said Kaito.</p><p>"You know why" said Shirley bitterly.</p><p>She sat back in the couch huffing.</p><p>"Oh come on if you don't come the hat stays on" said Kaito.</p><p>"I don't care" said Shirley.</p><p>"You are acting like a child" said Kaito.</p><p>"And you are worming your way into my life when I don't want you in it" said Shirley.</p><p>"I am your babysitter so unless you want me to tell Ran that you are misbehaving and she will ground you" said Kaito.</p><p>"That is fine with me" said Shirley.</p><p>"Well I didn't want to use this but" said Kaito.</p><p>She saw the devilish grin and made a run for it, but the door was locked as the whole house was filled with a sleep bomb and she fell asleep on the ground.</p><p>"Now, now Tantei-Kun you need to have more fun, even if I have to make you" said Kaito.</p><p>He picked her up.</p><p>She was asleep and she looked adorable.</p><p>He cradled her in his arms and walked out the door unlocking it and then locking it without using the keys he was given.</p><p>She woke up to see that she was in a darkroom that was lit with candles. The candles were small and were on tables on each an individual table. With chairs surrounding the tables and with red clothes on them and roses. She was really getting fed up of roses. She in a dimly lit theatre and she was about to watch a magic show.</p><p>"A boaster seat!" said Shirley</p><p>Kaito smiled.</p><p>"You put me in a fucking boaster seat" said Shirley.</p><p>"How else would you see over the table and children should not use that language. But I will let you off with it since it is your birthday" said Kaito.</p><p>"You are just going to pretend that you know nothing and act and treat me like I am a child" said Shirley.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about but hypothetically if you were saying really a young adult stuck in a child's body then what you are saying is true" said Kaito.</p><p>"YOU" she Shirley mad.</p><p>"Hush, the show is about to begin" said Kaito.</p><p>The lights went off and the light shone on the stage.</p><p>She tried getting out the boaster seat, but she was finding it harder than usual.</p><p>"I made it especially so that 'you' can't escape" whispered Kaito.</p><p>She huffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>"So you stuck with me, so you might as well enjoy the show" whispered Kaito.</p><p>And she was still wearing the hat but now she was wearing a pink frilly dress that she did not like one bit.</p><p>She so wished that she had been wearing her gadgets from the start but because she was home she did not think she needed them and that was foolish of her.</p><p>The show was boring and she ended up falling asleep.</p><p>It was a bloody kids magic show and it was so predictable she already knew what the final would be and well a basically everything that was going to happen.</p><p>"Hey Tantei-Kun wake up" said Kaito.</p><p>"Huh what is happening?" said Shirley/</p><p>"You fell asleep" said Kaito sounding disappointed.</p><p>"Sorry it's been an exhausting week and..." said Shirley.</p><p>"And?" said Kaito.</p><p>So she would open her mouth and say more when she woke up and was too tired to use that big brain of hers this could be good. He was thinking.</p><p>"Nothing I am just tired" said Shirley.</p><p>"Well you missed the first half but the second half will be much better" said Kaito.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey just because you think that it was boring doesn't mean that they were not good at their job at entertaining" said Kaito.</p><p>"Now I will be right back, why don't you order yourself a nice kids meal" said Kaito.</p><p>He took her out the boaster seat and then sat her in a high chair.</p><p>She just glared at him.</p><p>A waiter came over and asked her for her order.</p><p>So if he was going to play games and treat her like a child then that was what was going to happen.</p><p>"GAH," he screamed and ducked under the table.</p><p>She smiled as she ate her food.</p><p>"What is wrong Kaito?" said Shirley innocently.</p><p>"You are evil" said Kaito quivering and getting up.</p><p>"But all I did was what you told me to do" said Shirley tearfully.</p><p>People were looking.</p><p>But to them they would just look like an older brother and little sister having an argument.</p><p>"Do you want one?" said Shirley pushing her plate forward.</p><p>"NO" he gulped looking at the food.</p><p>She could see his face going green and looked like he was going to be sick.</p><p>She just scoffed the rest of them down.</p><p>"Can I have more fish fingers please" said Shirley pleading.</p><p>"No" said Kaito.</p><p>"Please" said Shirley almost crying.</p><p>"I said no" said Kaito.</p><p>"But it is my birthday" she said now with tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Quit attacking like a spoilt brat" said Kaito.</p><p>"You are evil big brother" said Shirley sounding like she was going to have a tantrum.</p><p>"I am not your brother I am..." said Kaito.</p><p>People were now staring at them.</p><p>"Fine I will get you more f-fish fingers" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>"Yippee" she screamed.</p><p>And she at more of them and Kaito sat as far away as possible.</p><p>"I think I found my new favourite food" said Shirley with big eyes.</p><p>Kaito watched the plate being took away.</p><p>"Happy now?" said Kaito.</p><p>And he took her out of the high chair and sat her on his knee where he could keep a closer eye on her and keep her awake.</p><p>BEEP</p><p>The beeping was coming from her phone.</p><p>And then Kaito saw her going pale white.</p><p>"I need my bag" said Shirley.</p><p>"Why?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I just do" said Shirley.</p><p>"Fine if you behave yourself" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok then" said Shirley quickly.</p><p>He let her go and she took her bag running towards the bathroom quickly.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Are you alright in there?" said Kaito.</p><p>" Yeah fine" said Shirley coming out the door.</p><p>He noticed that she was less pale and that she looked like she had more sleep and was looking better than she looked before.</p><p>"Are you ok?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Everything is just fine and dandy" said Shirley bitterly.</p><p>She walked back to the table leaving a very confused Kaito.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>He pulled her back on his knee to sit.</p><p>She did not fight or anything he was beginning to worry.</p><p>"Hey Shinichi are you..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Hush. The show is about to begin" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was enjoying the show, and it was great but she was starting to fall asleep and she felt guilty about it. She did not want to hurt Kaito's feelings.</p><p>She got half way through the show before falling asleep again.</p><p>This time she was asleep in his arms, and he just decided that he would take her home instead. He could feel and even hear her heart beat and he was beginning to worry about her health.</p><p>She woke up again, and she was lying in a Hospital bed and she began to worry.</p><p>"It is fine" said Kaito.</p><p>And he sprayed her with another sleeping bomb.</p><p>"So, Doc can you tell me if there is anything I need to be worried about my little sis?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I need to speak with her parents or guardian" said the Doctor.</p><p>"I am afraid it is just the two of us" said Kaito tearfully.</p><p>He was the Doctor clench at the board.</p><p>"From the tests that we have done so far I am afraid that she might have a heart condition" said the Doctor.</p><p>He clenched his fists together.</p><p>"Thank you is there anything I can do?" said Kaito.</p><p>"We would like to do more tests after we have a look at her blood work" said the Doctor.</p><p>"So can she stay or will I bring her back?" said Kaito.</p><p>"You can take her home, and we will contact you on the number that you gave us" said the Doctor.</p><p>He thanked the Doctor and left with Shinichi still asleep in his arms.</p><p>And of course they both were wearing disguises to conceal their identities, he wasn't stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was babysitting for the fifth time that she and month were being evil again because every time he came over or tried to surprise her she was always and I mean always was eating fish or had a fish nearby.</p><p>And he was exhausted she had invited her little friends over and they wanted to play and see a lot of magic tricks and wanted to know how they were done. Even though it was against the magician code and laws to tell anyone it was just getting hard with all their complaining and pleading.</p><p>So he was going to hold a Heist and get his revenge and he did not like the fact that she was winning this little game of theirs right now.</p><p>He returned from the kitchen with a tray of treats for everyone to eat.</p><p>"Hey where did Shirley go? he said asking the children.</p><p>Three of them huddled together and started to whisper quietly.</p><p>"We will tell you if you tell us how you did that magic trick with the coin" said Ayumi.</p><p>"Sorry no can does but how about this I will teach each of you a trick and you will be able to show off to everyone. And you know Shirley might not even know how to do it" said Kaito bribing all three of them.</p><p>"She went out with Haibara now teach us a magic trick" said Genta.</p><p>"Where did they go?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Magic trick first" said Genta.</p><p>He could not believe that he was being exploited for information by three children to find another two that were not so much child.</p><p>He quickly taught Genta his own personal magic trick that he could use to hide food and make it reappear. But now thinking about it, it was not the best idea to teach him that trick of all people because it was just going to make things far more worse. And he had the feeling that the Haibara girl would kill him for teaching him the trick in the first place. The boy Genta was already performing it and stealing food from the other two children that looked amazed and annoyed at the trick he was performing.</p><p>"So where did they go?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I don't know but Ayumi does" said Genta.</p><p>He sighed this was not going to be easy.</p><p>And there was no point in him teaching Genta the trick in the first place because he already got the information he needed.</p><p>"I will tell you where they are if you treat me a trick first" said Ayumi.</p><p>"Fine" he sighed.</p><p>He taught her a trick where she could make a ribbon appear on a piece of rope or something simple that could be tied quickly. He thought it would be good for her and a simple one to but she was now putting ribbons on all of his now irritated Doves that did not look happy with their owner. But Ayumi just looked pleased with herself and it was not the worse that could happen.</p><p>"They both are down in the Cafe Poirot meeting with someone" said Ayumi.</p><p>"Who are they meeting with?" said a concerned Kaito.</p><p>"I don't know but Mistuhiko does" said Ayumi sweetly.</p><p>He sighed this was not going to be easy and this was getting old but he would be finished soon anyway. He could go down now, but he might end up doing something stupid and running into someone that he should not and ruins everything.</p><p>"So Mitsuhiko are you going to be nice and just tell me the truth" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yes right after you teach me the magic trick that you promised me that you would" said Mitsuhiko.</p><p>So it was three for three he was being blackmailed by the three of them. The 'Junior Detective League' won this round and he was thinking that in the future they might be an actual challenge to him as Kaitou Kid. And he was going to welcome the challenge as long as they did not do the same thing to both of them.</p><p>He had met them first as Kaitou Kid and in disguise at the time he was thinking were they possibly on to him being Kaitou Kid because a lot of kids had already asked him that and he had to deny it. They little Prince already asked him and he of course denied it but with everything that happened he did end up finding out the truth. So, would they? He was considering it might be best for everyone that he stays as far away as possible from them after all.</p><p>"Come on Kaito teach him the trick already" complained Genta.</p><p>"Ok, Ok" said Kaito.</p><p>He taught him how he could basically pick the pocket someone and he did well he did not see that there could be anything bad that could happen because of this.</p><p>"They have a meeting with Dr Araide" said Mitsuhiko.</p><p>She was meeting with a Doctor, and he became worried, he was thinking about the last time he was worried about her health and the possibility of her having a heart condition.</p><p>"Well I guess we should all head down to the cafe and collect the both of them" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah Kaito is buying us sweets" said Ayumi.</p><p>"Hey I did not..." said Kaito.</p><p>"I got his wallet" said Mitsuhiko with the wallet in his hand.</p><p>"Hey how did you?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah" They all screamed and ran out the door.</p><p>"Hey wait for me" said Kaito going to chase after them.</p><p>But he crashed on the ground taking his first step and then he noticed that his shoelaces were tied together and this made him fall to the ground in pain.</p><p>And the piece of chocolate cake that he left on the table to eat was gone. They had already used the magic trick against him, and he was kind of glad and psyched that they were on their way to being more like him than he originally had thought they were.</p><p>He just could not help but grin.</p><p>He quickly made his way to the cafe and when he entered he saw what was obvious was the Doctor and he was just leaving. He had just lost his chance to get information, and it was now leaving.</p><p>"Oh sorry" said Kaito he 'accidentally' bumped into the Doctor and he was now pick pocketing him as quickly as possible.</p><p>"I am the who should apologise" said Dr Araide.</p><p>"Please it was my fault" said Kaito feeling guilty.</p><p>He could see that the Doctor was a nice person, but he was keeping secrets and he was going to find out everything he could.</p><p>And then he saw the five children sitting at a table with menus in their hands and the childish and creepy grins on their faces. And knew that he was going to have to pay for everything when he saw that his wallet was on the table with the credit card out.</p><p>"Are you all ready to order?" said Kaito.</p><p>"They already did" said Haibara glaring with her evil eye.</p><p>He just smiled nervously.</p><p>He sat down and looked at the table.</p><p>"And I ordered for you" said Shirley smiling.</p><p>He did not like the look of that smile or what was about to come out.</p><p>But to his surprise there was no fish at all.</p><p>There was.</p><p>Deep Fried Pork</p><p>Chicken</p><p>Asparagus and Beef</p><p>Chicken Pasta</p><p>And a whole lot of Beef meals.</p><p>He was guessing the last one was because of Genta.</p><p>He sat down and pulled Shirley on his knee just to annoy her.</p><p>They were in the middle of their meal when he started to choke on a piece of food because of the man he saw walking through the door.</p><p>"Amuro " All three of the children screamed in excitement.</p><p>Haibara just stuck her hood up.</p><p>And Shinichi just met his eyes and smiled.</p><p>The last time he saw this guy he was calling himself 'Bourbon' and he was dressed as 'Sherry' and he was pointing a gun at her and trying to kidnap her while on a train the was filled with bombs that was meant to kill her. And it appeared to have so worked and convinced to work but what was he doing here he did not know.</p><p>"We will be right back" said Kaito.</p><p>He grabbed Shirley and stepped outside and ran upstairs into the Detective Agency and locked the door behind them.</p><p>"Hey" said Shirley annoyed.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?" said Kaito.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" said Shirley confused.</p><p>"You know the blonde guy that almost made a barbecue out of me" said Kaito.</p><p>"Oh that...I almost forgot there is no reason to be afraid" said Shirley.</p><p>"NO NEED TO BE WORRIED?" he said the himself.</p><p>"He is one of them and ..." said Kaito.</p><p>"It is not what you think, and he is no threat to us but to them" said Shirley.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito.</p><p>"It is a long story and they will being getting suspicious, you know about our disappearance and all" said Shirley.</p><p>"Fine then but if you think I am letting this drop then you are wrong" said Kaito.</p><p>Shirley just smiled.</p><p>"Now give me your hand, so I can walk you to safety" said Kaito.</p><p>He just glared at him.</p><p>"What you are a child? And I am only looking out for your safety " said Kaito.</p><p>And took her hand and walked her down the stairs.</p><p>And his face was pink the entire time while she just looked annoyed.</p><p>He got back to finish his chocolate cake, but it was gone and he saw the chocolate crumbs on the faces of the three children.</p><p>"We didn't eat your cake" they said innocently.</p><p>While everyone just laughed at them and they looked confused.</p><p>"You have only yourself to blame thief" whispered Haibara.</p><p>And then saw the bill and he was not happy.</p><p>The other children left after eating their dinner and even left with doggy bags.</p><p>"So are you two going to tell me what is happening or not?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well apart from you teaching the children tricks that they can now use to make them into thieves, there is nothing that you need to know" said Haibara annoyed.</p><p>"Well..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Don't even try and talk your way out of this" said Haibara.</p><p>"You are a bad influence and should be a shamed of yours" said Haibara.</p><p>And left soon after that.</p><p>Shinichi was just back to reading her book calmly.</p><p>He was annoyed that she was not speaking to him and would rather read a book and speak to him. So he was going to force her to speak to him instead of him would take her book from her until she at least said something that mattered.</p><p>"Hey give me my book back already" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>"Not until you speak to me Shin-Chan, I am worried about you" said Kaito.</p><p>"I am fine and stop calling me that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But it is cute just like you" he said pinching her cheeks.</p><p>"No it is annoying" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So it is both, annoyingly cute just like you" said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine call me whatever you want just give me back my book" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You have to catch me first" said Kaito and he made a piece of paper appear.</p><p>She looked at it and it was a notice.</p><p>"Pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Why?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh come on it will be fun, like the good old days" said Kaito teasing.</p><p>"I can't" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Why not?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I just can't" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Is this something to do with your health?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No...and what do you mean about that?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well I kind of took you to the Hospital and had a few tests done" said Kaito.</p><p>"WHAT?" said Shinichi looking mad and panicked.</p><p>" Look I know you are mad" said Kaito.</p><p>"You think?" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>"But I was worried you were falling asleep and I found out that you might have a..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Heart condition I already know" said Shinichi.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito concerned.</p><p>"There is nothing you need to be worried about it is being fixed" said Shinichi,</p><p>"Is there anything I can do?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah get rid of all those medical records, all the evidence. Everything" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But what if?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I already have a Doctor, and I don't want anything suspicious or interest that could link to me and the Organisation finding out about my current situation" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am still worried" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well you don't" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Come on you need to..." said Kaito.</p><p>But the door opened before he could say anything else.</p><p>"Ran" said Shirley.</p><p>She was back to acting like a child and he just sighed he missed his one and only chance.</p><p>"Sorry I had to go out but I promise that I will take you out tomorrow" said Ran.</p><p>"Ok then" said Shirley.</p><p>"Hey how about I tag along" said Kaito.</p><p>"Sorry but it is a girls night" said Ran.</p><p>"Ran?" said Shirley.</p><p>"Well it is bed time for your Shirley, so it is time for you to go and thanks for all your help" said Ran.</p><p>He saw Shinichi head up the stairs silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was pure torture, she was being pampered to death.</p><p>And for some reason she was on a girls night at Aoko's house in Edoka and she didn't like it one bit.</p><p>She already had the feeling that Ran was onto her, and that she might actually knew her secret but she was not entirely sure if that was true or not. But if it was...then Sonoko and Aoko were in on it to, torturing her until she told them the truth and that was treating her like a Barbie.</p><p>"There" said Sonoko.</p><p>She looked in the mirror horrified.</p><p>Sonoko had made her a mirror imagine of Sonoko but of course a pint sized versions and she was not happy about this.</p><p>And they all could see the shock on her face.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>A picture was taken, and she was going to have to get her hands on all the pictures they took before they made their way to the internet, where her dignity would die.</p><p>"RAN I want to go to bed" squeaked Shirley.</p><p>She was willing to walk home to get away from the three of them but first she would need her clothes changed and back to her normal self. This was just one of her nightmares come true.</p><p>"Oh come on Shirley five more outfits...I really need them done for the play that I am making for school " said Aoko pleading.</p><p>"NO" said Shirley.</p><p>She was taking an actual tantrum like a child. And to be fair right now she was wearing a pink fairy costume with glitter and everything that you would find horrifying, well that she would find horrifying.</p><p>"Brat" said Sonoko glaring at her threateningly.</p><p>But Shirley just sighed.</p><p>"Shin... I mean Shirley is there anything you want to tell me, maybe in private?" said Ran.</p><p>She stared at Ran she was just about to call her 'Shinichi', she was suspicious that Ran was onto her and that little slip up had just confirmed her suspicion.</p><p>She was doomed!</p><p>And Ran was doing everything she could in her power to torture him until she told her the truth, she wondered how she was going to get out of this one?</p><p>"When are we going home?" said Shirley pleading and almost crying. She had a little tear in her eye, a lesson that she had learned for Ayumi.</p><p>Ran looked at her nicely but she knew that smile from anywhere. It would appear to everyone that she was being nice but deep down she was about to do and say something that would make you ...!</p><p>"We are staying here tonight for a girls night silly" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko was her only hope.</p><p>"But the little brat will just get in the way" said Sonoko.</p><p>She nodded like a puppet.</p><p>And Sonoko whispered.</p><p>"And she is far too young to hear the things I want to talk about"</p><p>Ran frowned and this just made Shinichi smile, but quickly hide it as best as she could.</p><p>"Dad is at home with a six pack, and I do not want Shirley there to see that alone" said Ran.</p><p>The two girls were silent and felt the air was awkward and changed the subject.</p><p>'Dam she is good playing the sympathy card' thought Shinichi.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>"That is another one" said Aoko cheerfully.</p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>She was wearing a dress and a bonnet with a giant flower on it.</p><p>She leaned against the wall trying to hide, but it was fruitless the wall was white and she was now a bright orange dress and she looked like she was the sun and that she was on fire.</p><p>She was now praying for a miracle but not someone to die that would just be evil but if there just happened to be a dead body nearby...she wouldn't mind if it just flew through the window or the roof. She was thinking this with a nervous smile on her face.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>And yet another picture was taken, she really needed to get her hands on that camera. She just needed a distraction.</p><p>And a distraction came flying through the window.</p><p>It was a dozen of Kaito`s doves and they were all flying up all the girls skirts and making them go up.</p><p>"BAKAITO" screamed Aoko running around the house searching for a mop.</p><p>"Kuroba" said Sonoko with her nails out as if they were knives.</p><p>"Kaito" said Ran punching a hole in the wall.</p><p>Shinichi just this as an opportunity to grab the camera and quickly change out of the clothes and back into her own.</p><p>His Doves were being frightened by a constant flashing light that was coming from the next house and he was also getting annoyed. He had just finished a Heist, and he was just fiddling around with his prize and one of his Doves ended up knocking it out of his hand and it fell under his bed. And it was a place that he had not tidied up in ages and it was now going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to find now in his life.</p><p>He vowed for his revenge. His Doves wanted their peace, and they were going to get it. He opened his window and pulled on the 'invisible' string that he had attached to Aoko's window, so he could open it and he let his Doves go free and to roam about.</p><p>She was able to make it out the room without anyone seeing her, and she wanted to make a call to anyone, to see if they needed her help in anything but her phone was dead. She had forgot to charge it, and she forgot to bring the charger.</p><p>She sat on the stairs in defeat she was bored out of her mind and there was nothing interesting to do.</p><p>She was currently watching Kaito being hit with a mop, well almost. Ran had meant to attack him, but he was able to dodge it and the mop at the same time. But Ran ended up chopping the mop in half by accident and the mop end fell onto his head and he was currently lying on the ground with Sonoko sitting on his head and taking a photo of it with her Kaitou Kid grin. And Ran and Aoko were apologizing to each other continuously over and over again. This was not something she had not seen before it was funny, but it happens a lot she was thinking while nodding her head.</p><p>She sighed as she was bored.</p><p>Sonoko ran back in the house almost trampling her as if she was a flower in a garden and did not care if she stood on her.</p><p>Sonoko came out the house holding Shirley's bag in her hand and she threw it at Kaito and he was able to catch it just in time.</p><p>"You are watching the brat tonight" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Hey" said Shirley but she was ignored.</p><p>"Sonoko" whined Ran.</p><p>"Hey I don't want to babysit..." he said looking at Shinichi at he was putting his Poker Face on pretending he was annoyed when he was grinning on the inside and she could see this. Especially when he was winking at her.</p><p>"Bakaito you are a Pervert and maybe you need to be punished" said Aoko.</p><p>"Hey" said Kaito defensively waving his hands in the air as the three girls were about to attack him.</p><p>She sighed she knew what just happened. He had won.</p><p>"Fine I will take care of the little girl for the night" said Kaito as he was being backed against the wall, he took her hand without even looking at her and he was sweating nervously.</p><p>"Good" said Ran.</p><p>She was now glaring at him.</p><p>And he messed her hair.</p><p>"But no more flashing..." said Kaito.</p><p>He was hit with a mop.</p><p>"Pervert" screamed all three girls.</p><p>"He was talking about the camera" said Shirley with an evil smile on her face.</p><p>Kaito got to his feet wiping off the muck and grass.</p><p>"Sorry" said Ran and Aoko.</p><p>"You shouldn't make everything sound so perverted" said Sonoko.</p><p>The other two girls nodded in agreement and they all went back in the house.</p><p>And slammed the door behind them shaking all the windows in the house.</p><p>"You know this is all your fault" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I know" Said Kaito.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Isn't it great" Said Kaito happily jumping in the air clapping his hands like a child on a sugar rush.</p><p>He grabbed her bag and then picked her up like she was a teddy cuddling her and brought her into the house.</p><p>Tonight she was staying at his house and there was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>Well, he was hoping there was nothing she would do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat her down on the couch and gave her a welcome gift in the form of yet another rose and it was a White Rosebud which meant that he was giving her the symbol of 'Girlhood' and he was so doing this on purpose to annoy her so she would talk and she was so not having this.</p><p>Little did she knew she was sitting with her arms folded and looked like she was in a mood like a little child and it really did look like she wanted to talk and she really unconsciously did. But we will get to that later.</p><p>She was looking around the living room remembering the last time she was here, and the memories were both good and bad as she took the trip down memory lane she was smiling and looking at the trap door that she fell through. She could no longer use it because she was far too small to reach the button but she was wondering if there really was other secret ways into getting into there? Now she had a mystery that she could entertain herself with tonight she would just wait until Kaito fell asleep and she would go exploring, she was fascinated not that she would admit to it. It was nothing to be ashamed of but she knew that Kaito would take the wrong idea and he would just glow, beam and his ego would just do the same.</p><p>She was stuck in his house all night, and she didn't like it one bit. She was sleeping at his house, and she just wanted for just about anything to happen, she would rather be trying on dresses right now, well maybe not?</p><p>And now he was back and with a nervous grin was on his face, she could clearly see that he was up to something and that tonight was not going to be as easy as she thought it would be. It was going to be ten times much worse and there was nothing that she could do about it she just tightened her grip and she would get it over with as soon as she could.</p><p>"Tantei-Kun you missed my Heist" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>He was now dressed as Kaitou Kid.</p><p>She looked at him dully.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing you idiot thief?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was pouting and slouching back in the couch sitting right beside her and he picked her up, putting her on his knee. But she just jumped down and stood her ground by standing on the ground. She was not a doll or a teddy to play with she was a human being and she just wanted to be treated as an equal, not a child or even a pet the way some were treating her.</p><p>She looked at him. He looked he wanted to ask her a question or...no, like he needed her help with something and he could see what she was seeing on his face and he was now just going to jump straight to the point.</p><p>"I lost the Diamond, and I need you to help me find it" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"YOU LOST THE DIAMOND THAT YOU STOLE" screamed Shinichi.</p><p>He covered her mouth quickly in a flash jumping off his seat.</p><p>"Why does everyone have to scream when I do something stupid?" said Kaito.</p><p>He removed his hand, and she was now giving him a look at that said.</p><p>Seriously do you have to do this to me?'</p><p>'Are you a fucking idiot?'</p><p>'I am not going to be your accomplice'</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know" he said annoyed.</p><p>They were communicating through their faces, and it was like telepathy or something because they knew what the other person was thinking, almost exactly that it was generally creepy and they were creeping each other out.</p><p>"I am Detective and you want me to find your stolen Diamond that YOU STOLE" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yeah that is just about it" said Kaito hopeful.</p><p>She gave him a scowling look and took a deep breath in and just got ready to get on with it. She leaned against the table and started to talk.</p><p>"So just where was the last place do you think you had it?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh I know where I had it" said Kaito.</p><p>"So why are we even having this conversation?" said Shinichi closing her eyes, she was now feeling a headache that was coming her way.</p><p>"Well you and the other girls were the reason I dropped it...and it sort of rolled somewhere and I can't find it" said Kaito.</p><p>"YOU, dropped it" said Shinichi mortified.</p><p>Now he was giving her a look that said.</p><p>'Really! Do you need to be that loud'</p><p>They both sighed and face palming at the same time.</p><p>"And where was this?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was hoping that it was not outside or in a tree, that was what she was thinking and looking out the window. It was now raining with thunder and lightning. There was no way she could go home now in that weather. She lowered her head in defeat to the weather of all things.</p><p>"Hey I was not spying on anyone...I was in my bedroom admiring the Diamond when you girls were flashing a camera and frightened my Doves and they knocked it out of my hand and it rolled under my bed" said Kaito.</p><p>But Kaito did not see how red Shinichi face was currently because all the words she heard were.</p><p>'spying'</p><p>'bedroom admiring you girls'</p><p>'flashing'</p><p>'hand'</p><p>'bed'</p><p>"Yeah are you ok?" said Kaito sound and looking concerned.</p><p>He touched her forehead thinking that she might be ill and have a temperature and he just wanted to make sure that she was ok.</p><p>"Pervert" muttered Shinichi.</p><p>"What?" he said.</p><p>"Nothing" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was now able to put the full thing that Kaito had said, and she was feeling guilty as hell but he was a pervert anyway with the thing with the Doves flying up skirts and everything. She was just hoping that he did not know what he said.</p><p>"I AM NOT A PERVERT" he shouted protesting.</p><p>She just raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"You really expect me to believe that?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Ok maybe just a little" said Kaito.</p><p>"But I really do need your help finding the...Where are you going? " said Kaito.</p><p>She was heading up the stairs while he was talking, it was going to take a long time and she knew just how much he liked to talk.</p><p>"I am headed to your room to look for it already" said Shinichi stopping then heading up the stairs again.</p><p>Now his face was red with embarrassment.</p><p>He did not realize that she would be in his bedroom, and she was going to be in his bedroom a place that he would never have thought to bring her as Shirley. Though he had guilty thoughts of bringing her here when she was Shinichi. He was smiling at the thought of it. He really was a pervert. Really was hoping for a cure already and now he was going to introduce her to his bedroom to find something he lost, which sounded like a pick up line of all things.</p><p>He was really daydreaming while just standing there and a childish voice snapped him out of his daydreams.</p><p>"Are you coming up? Or are you just going to make me do your dirty work?" shouted the child voice that was Edowaga Shirley.</p><p>He leaped up the stairs panting when he almost tripped on the first and then last stair that would have made him fall down a flight of stairs.</p><p>She was now under the bed and it was stinking. It was clear that he did not clean up under here in years because it was a disaster area and the rest of the room was spick and spank, clean to perfection like his suit was. But under the bed must be the way his mind was a mess and shocking the things that were there. She was throwing everything out that was in her way or needed to be thrown away.</p><p>Like a tin of expired cat food that he had for some reason and she knew that he never ever had a cat.</p><p>And a TV guide that was in French and was quite old and was about more than twenty years old but this did not seem like junk, more like sentimental. Through the gap of the side of the bed, she put it gently on the bed squeezing her hand through a gap.</p><p>Handcuffs.</p><p>A pink dress.</p><p>A fake version of the Black Star.</p><p>A DVD of Frozen and Grease. She really hated Grease.</p><p>A most shockingly a Sherlock Holmes novel and it was a rare one that even her parents could not get their hands on. And he had it under his bed, in this mess? She was not happy as she carefully put the book on the bed holding it as if it was a new born child taking care of it as if it was the most precious thing on the planet.</p><p>And now there was false teeth.</p><p>"Disgusting" she said chucking them away.</p><p>And she heard Kaito catching them and he was now freaking out probably because of all the mushrooms and bacteria that was growing on them.</p><p>Toothpaste.</p><p>Glue.</p><p>And so much more the pile was just keep growing it was unbelievable and defied all logic.</p><p>And then she saw a nest with two Doves in it and then they flew into her hair making it their new nest and she was not happy with this.</p><p>And a white giant rabbit was now staring at her and sniffing at her.</p><p>She got out from under the bed holding a rabbit and with now four Doves in her hair.</p><p>"You rabbit is pregnant" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey I thought I lost this guy" said Kaito happily taking the rabbit.</p><p>"WAIT...pregnant then he..."said Kaito shocked and looking at the rabbit.</p><p>"Is a she?" said Shinichi dully.</p><p>"I think the Diamond fell down the ventilation shaft" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito was still looking at the rabbit and now he was looking at four doves that he had never seen before.</p><p>The rabbit was big, it was heavy and it was a girl.</p><p>He was about to be a father again and by the looks of it there was going to be a lot of them.</p><p>"Sorry what did you say?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Clean your mess up" said Shinichi.</p><p>He made bin bags suddenly appear in his hands and in hers.</p><p>"Do you want to help me?" said Kaito pleading.</p><p>"Not much like I have a choice" she said looking out the window as a giant bit of lightening stroke outside.</p><p>But the truth was it was just hard to say no to him especially when he was giving her his puppy dog look.</p><p>And within two hours there was a dozen bin bags filled with rubbish and a lot more to go along with it.</p><p>"You" said Shinichi sweating from being tired.</p><p>"Well that is about half of it done" said Kaito hopeful.</p><p>She just glared at him.</p><p>And a roar of thunder almost hit the window frightening the both of them.</p><p>He was scared he never did like thunder and lightning it was terrifying and there was nothing good about it and like his Doves he was scared of it but a hell of a lot more.</p><p>"Will you get off me and let me go you idiot" said Shinichi trying to move.</p><p>He just realized that he had grabbed her thinking that she was a pillow that he could hide behind and he safe from. But no he had grabbed his little Tantei-Kun instead and he was not letting her go just yet, she was far more comforting than a pillow and soft and he made her feel very safe as he saw another strike of lightening he was more scared than ever. He could have been out there with his glider but he was able to finish early he was just grateful.</p><p>"Kaito let me go" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No...not just yet" said Kaito.</p><p>"You are squeezing me to death...and I can't breathe" said Shinichi coughing.</p><p>He still clutched onto her, but he let his grip loosen a hell of a lot.</p><p>"And now the power is out, just great" said Shinichi sarcastically.</p><p>He let her go, and he was now down stairs searching for the power to get put back on.</p><p>"All the lights are out in the entire area" said Shinichi looking out the window.</p><p>She shouted so Kaito could hear.</p><p>She went downstairs to see that the whole place was filled with candles and was light up looking beautiful, she gasped when she saw it.</p><p>She saw Kaito running around like a maniac trying his best to keep busy as he was wearing headphones and had the windows covered up, so he could not see out of them.</p><p>"Are you scared of thunder and lightening?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He froze and started to nod like a dog.</p><p>She took a deep breath in and breathed this was going to be a long night. She would spend the night comforting a thief that was supposed to be scared of nothing, and he was scared of something usually children and animals were scared of. But it was a rational fear, unlike his other fear that she was doing the best she could not to think about because it made her smile and almost laugh at the thought of.</p><p>Fish really.</p><p>She was mentally laughing and was trying to hide the almost smile on her face.</p><p>"It is not so bad we can play a game or something to pass the time" said Shinichi trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Play cards" said Kaito.</p><p>"You will cheat" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am shocked you would think that" said Kaito with his hand on his heart.</p><p>She raised both eyebrows.</p><p>"I can see the cards hidden up your sleeve" said Shinichi.</p><p>And immediately lowered his arm hiding the cards again.</p><p>A much bigger bit of lightening struck and it was so close to the house it actually startled her.</p><p>He was now hugging her again and hiding behind the couch.</p><p>"Tidy your room up" ordered Shinichi.</p><p>She realized she just sounded like a mother.</p><p>He was pouting.</p><p>"Fine then" said Kaito moodily.</p><p>She realised he was not scared anymore.</p><p>"And make it quick and no shortcuts" Said Shinichi.</p><p>He went up in the stairs quickly.</p><p>She checked her phone there was no signal and the other one was dead.</p><p>So while he was tidying up, she was going to read her book until that is he was not watching her and she would go exploring searching for some mysteries.</p><p>Well, there was nothing else she could do and there was no way in hell was she helps him cleaning the rest of that mess up.</p><p>There was a banana pile and it was rotting, and there was possible there was a lot more of them and she did not want to go near anything worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His plan was working the plan that he pretended to be scared when he was really not, well he was less scared than he was acting and he was doing not need a hug but he did like them. Especially from his Tantei-Kun he just loved hugging her like she was the cutest teddy bear in the world and he had lost his when he was younger to an annoying little girl at the park.</p><p>He was done with the rubbish and it was taking up half his room and all the important stuff that he found was in his mother's room neatly tucked away in a big box on her bed taking up all the space.</p><p>Well, the place was the candle lit and romantic, and he had just realized that as he hit himself on the head. He could have had an actual romantic moment with her, and he remembered her face and she would have actually went with it and he was acting like a scared little boy there.</p><p>DAM!</p><p>"Hey Tantei-Kun" he called.</p><p>He peered out the door and down the stairs to see if she was there but he could not see her and he was wondering if she was being curious again because that girls curiosity could and does get her in trouble all of the time.</p><p>"Tantei-Kun" he said running down the stairs.</p><p>But he found her curled up with a book and she was asleep.</p><p>With the book covering her face and most of her body, he could not help but think.</p><p>"AWE"</p><p>That she was adorable and it was so cute he wanted to squeeze her cheeks.</p><p>Seeing her relaxed and innocent, he had never seen her without having to hide her emotions or agenda, she looked free and happy there was nothing in her way or stopping she was at peace.</p><p>He quickly took a photo and another adding a few props and taking another few with a couple of him being in them. She was so going to kill him if she ever found out and especially if she found out about the one where he was dressed as Kaitou Kid and the one where he put wings on her to make her look like angel or a dove. He was not sure what one it was but he did want to call her 'His Little Dove' or thinking about that episode of Big Bang Theory, Lovely Dovey'.</p><p>"Hey shin-Chan wake up" said Kaito.</p><p>But she just turned and now she was hugging the book and using it as a pillow.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he said nudging at her again.</p><p>But she was ignoring him and she was smiling evilly at him.</p><p>Even in her sleep she finds away to be evil to him.</p><p>'DAM she is goof' thought Kaito.</p><p>He looked out the window the thunder and lightning had stopped but it was still having and it was heavy, like it was about to flood. And he saw something a movement or sorts and he took out his card gun prepared for anything.</p><p>" What is happening ? " said Shinichi rubbing her eyes and clutching onto her book dragging it along like it was her shadow.</p><p>He opened his mouth to talk but there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>They both looked at each other clueless and had no idea who was at the door.</p><p>Kaito opened the door to see a black umbrella, and someone was behind it, he was curious to see who it was but when the person unfolded the umbrella and put it down at his side he was not happy to see who it was.</p><p>"Hakuba?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"To you mind if I come in?" said Hakuba.</p><p>The down pour with rain was getting heavier.</p><p>"May I come in?" said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito was digging his fingers in the door and was physically showing how much he hated Hakuba but it was obvious that Hakuba did not care.</p><p>"I suppose so" said Kaito.</p><p>By now Hakuba looked like a drowned rat and Kaito was loving every moment of it.</p><p>Shinichi wanted to see who was at the door and when she saw she was shocked.</p><p>"Oh you have company" said Hakuba.</p><p>He kneeled down and smiled at her.</p><p>There was something off and she could feel it.</p><p>"Why are you here?" said Shirley.</p><p>"I was not in class, and I did not get the notes that I need to the Homework so I was hoping that Kuroba would have it or a spare copy?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Fine," said Kaito.</p><p>He went upstairs to look for his school bag, but it was underneath a pile on garbage well he thought it was, it was going to take him sometime to search for it but he would he was not going to let Hakuba hang this over his head. He would just have to trust that Shinichi could keep Hakauba busy while he looked, he trusted that she could but he knew that the bastard was up to something but he had no idea what it was.</p><p>Hakuba and Shirley were sitting on the couch waiting for Kaito to come down, and they could both sense the unwanted attention in the atmosphere. So Hakuba started a conversation.</p><p>"Shirley I hear that are a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, am I correct?" said Hakuba.</p><p>She woke up fully at that moment, and she brightened up.</p><p>"Yes I do" said Shirley.</p><p>"Well, I am working on case and I think I could use a different perspective " said Hakuba.</p><p>"Hum ok ?" said Shirley she was confused.</p><p>"You see I am working on missing person case but the finger prints are for another person" said Hakuba.</p><p>"What is your question?" said Shirley firmly.</p><p>Hakuba stood up and faced the window.</p><p>"That when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth?"</p><p>said Hakuba quoting Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Shirley got off the couch and stood her ground. No matter how small she walls to it.</p><p>"Sherlock Holmes said that" said Shirley.</p><p>Hakuba nodded.</p><p>"So to my surprise and it was quite the surprise to learn that your finger prints are a match and identical in every way to Kudo Shinichi" said Hakuba.</p><p>Shinichi just looked like she had an emotionless look on her face.</p><p>"Why don't you just ask me already?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"How were you turned into a child Kudo Shinichi?" said Hakuba.</p><p>Shinichi blinked.</p><p>She was not sure what she was going to do.</p><p>She slowly backed away into the couch hitting her back against it.</p><p>"...? Goodbye Hakuba" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Sorry but I am not going anywhere without answers" said Hakuba.</p><p>She only saw one way out of it, and that was to use her tranquilizer watch she aimed and shot. But Hakuba avoided it, he saw it coming and he was prepared.</p><p>Hakuba stand back down on the couch waiting for his answers that Shinichi did not want to give him.</p><p>"Here you bastard" said Kaito interrupting the both of them.</p><p>Kaito threw it at Hakuba not caring what happened.</p><p>"Thank you" said Hakuba picking it up from the ground.</p><p>He was now bowing.</p><p>"It has been a pleasure Kuroba...Shinichi" said Hakuba.</p><p>And he walked out the door and put his umbrella up.</p><p>"Arrogant bastard" said Kaito.</p><p>He turned back a round to see a very startled Kudo Shinichi packing her bag.</p><p>"Hey what is wrong?" said Kaito.</p><p>He took some of her stuff out her bag stopping her.</p><p>"I am going, and I am leaving for good" said Shinichi.</p><p>"NO" said Kaito.</p><p>She stuffed everything in her bag and threw it over her shoulder, and she was headed towards the door.</p><p>But Kaito was blocking her way out.</p><p>"I wont let you leave" said Kaito.</p><p>"You have to" said Shinichi.</p><p>"What, what happened to scare you this much?" said Kaito.</p><p>She dropped her bag on the ground and her face.</p><p>"He knows" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hakuba? What does he know?" said Kito confused.</p><p>"Who I am" said Shinichi.</p><p>He started to panic and then he saw a tear drop from her eye.</p><p>"I can protect you" said Kaito.</p><p>"And who will protect you?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>"I don't care if I get hurt or die the helping you, being with you is what I want" said Kaito.</p><p>"But I do" said Shinichi.</p><p>He kneeled down beside her touching her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p>"Please" he said.</p><p>"Sorry but unless you use physical violence against me then you cannot stop me from leaving" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito shocked from this stood back in shock, and Shinichi took advantage of this and jumped out the open window.</p><p>"SHINICHI" he screamed as he opened the door and then he covered his mouth realising what he had said.</p><p>But he watched her get into a silver/white car she did not look back and the car just drove off quickly.</p><p>He stood there in stunned silence.</p><p>"Bakaito what are you yelling?" said Aoko.</p><p>Ran looked in the house quickly.</p><p>"She is gone isn't she?" said Ran.</p><p>"Ran what the hell are you talking about?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Yes" said Kaito.</p><p>"Where is Shirley Kaito?" said Aoko concerned.</p><p>"...!" said Kaito.</p><p>"Where is the brat?" said Sonoko.</p><p>Kaito still stood there in silence.</p><p>"Her parents came for her" said Ran.</p><p>"WHAT? but...she didn't say goodbye."said Aoko sounding hurt.</p><p>"Tch the brat will be back soon" said Sonoko.</p><p>"I am not so sure" said Kaito.</p><p>"What?" said Sonoko and Aoko.</p><p>"Come let's get inside it is cold and I am all wet" said Ran.</p><p>"Yeah" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Ok ?!" said Aoko.</p><p>Ran and Kaito's eye met and they both nodded.</p><p>She was gone and they both knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was hurt and angry and he blamed Hakuba for everything that had happened. Shinichi was gone and there was nothing that he could do about it.</p><p>He had gone searching for Shinichi at one and the only place be thinking that she could be at least a lead and there was not. The place was deserted and as he walked in the House at belonged to Agasa he was walking across paper and everything that was scattered across the floor as he could see that the two people that lived here had packed their bags and it was a rush.</p><p>He searched the house for more than an hour and there was no proof left of who lived here and there was not even a strand of hair or finger print that belonged to anyone, it was a quick clean job and he could find nothing.</p><p>There was nothing about the cure or the poison that was used on would not know who to look for would he be looking for a child that was Edowaga Shirley or would he be looking for a young adult teenager that was and is Kudo Shinichi. The girl that he is in love with.</p><p>He kicked what he thought was a pillow and then he accidentally kicked a bowling bowl and now he was in pain and he was hopping around in pain.</p><p>"OUCH"</p><p>"OUCH"</p><p>"OUCH"</p><p>He was now hopping in pain.</p><p>"Kuroba! What are you doing here?"said Hakuba.</p><p>"Me! What are you doing here?"said Kaito.</p><p>"Where are they and where did they go?" said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito laughed.</p><p>"I don't know" said Kaito.</p><p>"You are lying" said Hakuba.</p><p>"No this time I am not" said Kaito neutrally.</p><p>"Then..." said Hakuba."</p><p>"Your digging into their lives scared them off...and you did such a great job too" said Kaito gritting his teeth.</p><p>"Great!" said Hakuba in a defeat and sarcastic voice.</p><p>"I just wanted to help, and I just make things much worse" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was sitting on the couch now with his head in his hands.</p><p>"What did you do exactly?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No one else knows except for my Nanny and myself, I did all the research at home and no one else will know she is safe. But tell me what she is in danger from and why is she running and who is involved?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He looked back only to see that Kaito was gone.</p><p>And the police were standing there and he was now trespassing in someone's house and that is how he was arrested for the first time for a crime that he did commit and a crime he tries to arrest Kaitou Kid for all the time.</p><p>And he ended up spending the night in jail and he was not charged or anything all thanks to who is dad was but his dad did want him to learn a lesson. So he ended up sending two nights in jail instead of the night as his punishment and a way of grounding.</p><p>He was even given a mug shoot a mug shoot that Kaito was able to get his hands on and he plastered it all over school and Hakuba was humiliated very day with a new mug shot and a new picture. It was his punishment from Kaito and his revenge and he took it without hesitation because he thought it would be best to let Kaito get his anger out in the most harmless way possible and so that way they could hopefully work together or at least get along with one another.</p><p>And it did end up settling after a week but there was still no news about Kudo Shinichi or Edowaga Shirley and her friends and family, they were lost to the world and no one could find them. it was as if they had never existed and it was all his fault.</p><p>Mouri Kogoro lost his reputation when he nearly sent an innocent man to jail for a crime that he did not commit and he ended up going out of business. He had lost his reputation and his good luck charm that everyone saw her as and saw that he was really just an idiot. He ended up having to get a job as a postman and he did not like that fact that he had to get up early every single day and that meant he could not drink because he would be in the sun. And if he was in the sun all day with a hangover then he would die from the pain.</p><p>Ran closed herself off to the world and just put all of her energy and effort into her karate and ended up winning every single fight she was in and breaking a few bones on the way.</p><p>Sonoko do we really care what she did?</p><p>She just went shopping a lot.</p><p>The Junior Detective League did catch a few bad guys, but they ended up in Hospital with a few bumps and grazes and they were grounded by their parents, who were given into trouble by the police for not keeping a proper eye on their children.</p><p>Aoko confessed to a boy that she had feelings for him and he ended up falling over a mop in shock. It was love at first mop and he was a member of the Task Force so naturally her father had approved of his career choice and what his goal in life was. Surprisingly he was not a loud mouth, and he was rather shy and quiet. He was more of a listener than a talker.</p><p>Kaito pulled more Heists when he had nothing to do and he pulled one at least twice a week for almost a month until he tired himself out on a Heist and nearly fell asleep on his Glider going home and he ended up dropping the Diamond on Nakamori's head and he saw this as a win.</p><p>Nakamori just does what he always did and screamed and chased after Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Takagi and Sato relationship were starting to struggle as the glue that kept them together was gone and might not be coming back any time soon.</p><p>Hakuba went country to country going on false leads trying to find Kudo Shinichi as he was feeling more than guilty.</p><p>It was not for another three months that Kudo Shinichi appeared again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Heist and another one that was not Pandora.</p><p>He sighed as he looked at the Diamond through the moonlight, it should nothing and it was nothing. It was worth nothing to him the Diamond was beautiful that was true and worth what some would only dream to have and he was holding it in his hand staring at it as it was just a worthless rock.</p><p>he began to think that maybe just maybe Pandora was not real and he had been wasting his time and his life when he could have just gone straight to the police or Nakamori when he found out the truth about his father that day or when he fell through the secret entrance. It would have been much easier for everyone and maybe just maybe it would have all been over by now.</p><p>Looking at the Diamond, it lasted this long it had been here for centuries basically forever and he was thinking that hi search for Pandora could be just that it would go on forever and he would never find it, he would die like so many trying to find a treasure that could never be found. Just like he would never find her...he would never find Kudo Shinichi or Edowaga Shirley no matter how many times he searched for her it was pointless and he was beginning to think that maybe he should just give up his search for Pandora and his search for her.</p><p>He sighed, he saw Nakamori.</p><p>"KID" screamed Nakamori.</p><p>He rolled his eyes back. He was really getting fed up with this the same old routine and the same escape and shouting, it was just the same.</p><p>He chucked the Diamond at Nakamori, and he was just able to catch it but he ended up dropping the mega phone on his foot.</p><p>"Here this is not the blah blah I desire" said Kaitou Kid bored.</p><p>"KID?" said a worried and confused Nakamori.</p><p>"I quit, Inspector" said Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"YOU WHAT?" screamed Nakamori.</p><p>"Adios!" said Kaitou Kid saluting.</p><p>He kicked the ground with his feet, and he jumped off the building and pressed the button ready for his glider to go. He left a very shocked and speechless Nakamori on the rooftop. He only looked back once, but he made up his mind he was going to quit he was not making any changes or improvement. Two of his enemies were already in jail there was nothing else that he could do or anyone he was really after. The Justice he would leave that to someone else, someone that could do it without breaking he and any laws would leave all to them because he was tired of not getting anywhere or getting anything in return, he was just tired and he wanted it all to end. He was going to hang up his cape for good, and tonight was his last Heist, Kaitou Kid was no more.</p><p>BANG</p><p>He did not hear or see it coming but someone had shot a bullet at him and it hit him, directly. It had hit his belt went directly through to his stomach he was now falling, falling to the ground as his glider was now broken and he was no longer in it.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>His glider had already crashed to the ground. He was barely conscious but he was touching his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, trying to do something. He was desperately trying to find away to save himself, to save his life. But all he had that could save his life was his card gun to use the grappling hook on it but he was in the middle of nowhere and there was nothing that he could shot to, to save his life. He was doomed, and he was going to die as a pancake to the ground with a bullet wound in him.</p><p>He wondered if they would be even able to identify who he was, there was no doubt that they would be able to figure out he was Kaitou Kid. But the way he would be would they really be able to find out that he Kuroba kaito? As much as he wanted them to find out it was best, best for everyone if they did not find out who he was. That way they would all be safe and go on with their lives like they rightly should as if he was still alive and they would never have to grief for him. They would never have to know the truth and it would never haunt them, it was better that way wasn't it?</p><p>He had already made plans if he was to die and Jii and his mother promised that they would go along with it, even though they did not want to talk about him dying they had to talk about it because it would give him the peace he needed when he was out on hid Heists and gave him the relief he needed. But now that he thought about he just saw how much it hurt them but it did prepare them for this for his death.</p><p>But would they be able to handle his death?</p><p>Jii was angered for eight years, and he ended up donning the Kaitou Kid title and at his age and he was not able to handle it. Will be doing it again now that the second Kaitou Kid was about to die and would be? He did it before and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to do it again. Or would be having a heart attack at his age that was a possibility.</p><p>And what of his mother?</p><p>He did not want to think about it. He just did not.</p><p>He closed his eyes ready to die.</p><p>WHOOSH</p><p>He opened his eyes.</p><p>He was not dead...but he was alive.</p><p>He had landed on something soft and large. It was black and white.</p><p>And it was now deflating.</p><p>He was now lying on the ground with his hands on his stomach, and he was doing everything with his strength to stand up, to save his life and to get away from his would be killer.</p><p>But everything was hazy he could barely see.</p><p>And dropped to ground as the blood dropped to the ground beside him, he was on his knees and he did not know what was going to happen.</p><p>Someone had tried to kill him.</p><p>And Someone had saved him.</p><p>But what was going to happen now.</p><p>He realized that he was no longer wearing his hat, but he was still wearing his monocle. His disguise was barely intact, and he had no strength and his will power was lowering.</p><p>He heard the footsteps soon approaching him.</p><p>He heard a voice.</p><p>"KID?" said a worried voice but he was not too aware to realise who the voice belonged to only that it was a young voice and that he knew that voice.</p><p>The person had now approached him.</p><p>He felt their warm yet cold hands on him, as he flinched trying to get away from them but he soon gave up.</p><p>He was just so tired.</p><p>The last thing saw was their hair it was long, it was brown and it was blue?</p><p>He did not know this person, did he?</p><p>Bt something just told him that he was safe and that they could take care of him.</p><p>He relaxed as he felt that he was being moved.</p><p>And everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up.</p><p>He was lying in his bed comfortably.</p><p>"It was just a nightmare" he said relieved wiping away the sweat on his forehead.</p><p>He turned to his side well he tried to.</p><p>"Aarrghh" he screamed in pain.</p><p>He heard footsteps running up the stairs and coming to his room.</p><p>"Arrghh " he screamed in pain as the light was switched on.</p><p>"Kaito...you are finally awake" said his mother happily as she hugged him.</p><p>He opened his eyes he was now able to see the light where no longer hurting his eyes and he looked around shocked to see his mother in his room. The last he remembered that she was in another country and would not be home for at least a week.</p><p>"Mum what are...wait? You said" said Kaito confused.</p><p>"Mum, what happened?" said Kaito.</p><p>Chikage sat down beside him on the bed and touched his stomach.</p><p>"Hey...arghh...that hurt" said Kaito.</p><p>And then it suddenly dawned on him.</p><p>"T-that really happened?" said a shocked Kaito.</p><p>Chikage nodded at him.</p><p>He looked at the side of his bed and at his arms to see that he was hooked up to two bags one with blood and the other with that thing that you need I can't remember what it is called, it is the thing that you just need ok. And he then pulled the cover up to see that he was covered in bandages, he was shot in the stomach and he was still alive and somewhat of his health, but he was still alive and he was happy.</p><p>"Kaito what exactly happened? You have been asleep for three days and...I thought that y-you were going to die..."said Chikage in despair.</p><p>Kaito struggled to sit up as painful as it was he just had to comfort his mother.</p><p>"It is ok, Mum I am safe, and I am alive" said Kaito comforting his mother as he hugged her.</p><p>A happy tears dropped down her face.</p><p>He sat back in the bed exhausted like he just ran a marathon.</p><p>"Wait !...I have been asleep for three days?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"More like five" said Chikage.</p><p>He just raised his eyebrows shocked.</p><p>"You had disappeared for two days before I received a phone call telling me to come back home immediately from Jii saying that you disappeared, that Kaitou Kid had quit and you had vanished. And Jii searched for you...but he found your glider smashed to pieces and I was worried, everyone is worried and when I came here got straight off the plane. There you were lying in your bed like this and we have no idea who or how you got here but I just grateful that you are live" said Chikage.</p><p>His memories flickered, and all he could remember was her hair, it was a her?</p><p>"I think I was saved by an Angel" said Kaito.</p><p>"Angel?" said Chikage confused.</p><p>"Are you talking about your Detective girlfriend?" said Kaito.</p><p>Kaito sighed sadly.</p><p>"No...but I wish it was her" said Kaito</p><p>"Hmmm are you sure that it wasn't her?" said Chikage.</p><p>"No the Angel had brown hair and maybe some blue" said Kaito</p><p>"Oh" said Chikage.</p><p>She kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"Get some more sleep and we will talk in the morning" said Chikage as she put the light out.</p><p>He sat back down lying on his bed.</p><p>"Wait mum how do you know about Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>Chikage just laughed at him as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>Did she know something that he did not know and how did she know about Shinichi anyway and sadly she was not his girlfriend? But he was beginning to wonder who the mysterious brunette was because it could not be Shinichi because she was blonde.</p><p>He yawned as he lay back in his bed.</p><p>Even though he had maybe been sleeping for five days, he felt like he had not been to sleep in such a long time that it was unbelievable. He closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep, and he was just on the verge of sleeping when.</p><p>RING</p><p>His eyes shot like lightening as he saw and heard his phone ringing as it shook on the bedside table beside him. He sat up carefully making sure that he was not harming himself when he grabbed the phone. He looked at it PRIVATE NUMBER. He decided if he should answer it or not.</p><p>He did.</p><p>"Hello?" said Kaito</p><p>"..." said someone else.</p><p>He heard the breathing and he recognised it.</p><p>"Shin-Chan...Shinichi I know that is you I recognize your breathing" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok that is just weird" said Shinichi dully.</p><p>"Why are you calling?" said Kaito angrily.</p><p>"Ok I will just get straight to the point you were shot five days ago and I am afraid to say that person was Snake, sadly he escaped and went on a killing spree and then went after you" said Shinichi.</p><p>He sat up now he was paying full attention now.</p><p>"D-does he know, who I am?" said Kaito.</p><p>"He has an idea...but he still thinks that you are your father but he is changing his mind time to time" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Does he know about you?" said Kaito.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"Yes he does" said Shinichi.</p><p>"They all do" said Shinichi.</p><p>"W-where are you ?...Are you here in Japan?"said Kaito.</p><p>He swore he heard a faint cough in the background.</p><p>"N-no" she said sounding tired.</p><p>"Are you feeling ok?" said Kaito worried.</p><p>"They will be becoming for you more than ever now, they think I am with you and that you are responsible for me being alive. You need to lay low for a while" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No,no I will not if they want me then they can come and get me that way it will be much easier to catch them and then you can come back" said Kaito boldly.</p><p>He heard her smile.</p><p>"Things are never that simple with you are they?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He smiled back.</p><p>"I could say the same for you" said Kaito</p><p>He heard her coughing again.</p><p>"Kudo we need to..." said a female voice.</p><p>"Sorry Kaito but I have to go" said Shinichi.</p><p>"WAIT!" he said hopeful.</p><p>"...!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Can you at least tell me who saved me?" said Kaito.</p><p>"A friend" said she and Shinichi handed up the phone.</p><p>"Hey" he said.</p><p>But she was already gone.</p><p>He was annoyed and he was pouting.</p><p>It had been three months, but he had finally got a hold of her well she actually got a hold of him, she called him and it just felt like the old times and he was happy and angry with her when she called.</p><p>But after hearing that it was Snake was the one that nearly killed him it made him shudder at just the thought of it. Snake he was back and like the first time he had nearly killed him and he had gotten away on pure luck alone but this time someone had saved him and he was desperate to find out who it was.</p><p>Dammit!</p><p>And after he just quit.</p><p>Nakamori was not going to be happy with him or would he be happy?</p><p>He was wondering what the whole world was thinking right now, did Nakamori really tell everyone that he had quit and that there was no more Kaitou Kid. And what of his Glider it was smashed there was no doubt about that, his mum said Jii found it. But was it in their possession right now or did anyone else sees it and thinks, maybe that Kaitou Kid was dead or even committed suicide by the way it would look or conspiracy theory like so many deaths, but this one would be an actual conspiracy?Ok now he was thinking like a Detective and he did not like that idea.</p><p>Ok so Kaitou Kid was back!</p><p>He will return again.</p><p>He was standing up with his fist in the air...ok he was trying to Kaitou Kid would be back in maybe like a week or month depending on his mother and if she would actually let him. Never would a thief in history would say that their mother stops their thieving days because she was worried that he would get hurt and even though it was her job in the first place and inspired it in the family she was not letting him do it because he got shot and fell out of the sky and landed on...he was not sure what he landed on but it seemed familiar. Whatever it was he was just grateful that it saved his life and whoever it he needed to find it the person, he was not this excited to find a person. It just felt like the time he was trying to find Shinichi and she just turned out to be under his nose all the time, that she was Edowaga Christie that she was the KID Killer. And he had already met her it was kind of ironic.</p><p>Well tomorrow he will be going to send out a KID Heist Notice because he had some planning to do and he had to find out where he was for the two days that he was missing and he had a feeling that maybe just one person might know. And he was a little afraid of her because he had knocked her out a few times and disguised as her and the things that went on with her friends. This was making his face go red and touch the part of his face where he was kicked in the first place.</p><p>Tomorrow he will be going to see Mouri Ran to see if she knew anything, he knew for a fact that she had figured out that Shirley was Shinichi and they had not spoken much since then. But they both had the same common goal and they wanted to protect the same person.</p><p>He did not know how ever if she knew that he was Kaitou Kid and he was going to have to risk his identity to find out if she really knew or not because he truly had no idea. So that is what he will do tomorrow of course after taking a hell a lot of pain killers, he was going to talk to her and find out exactly what she knew.</p><p>But for right now he was going to get some sleep that way he will be more prepared for the next coming events.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will walk five thousand miles and I will walk five thousand more " Sang Kaito.</p><p>He was bored as he limped to the booth, he was in the Poirot Cafe and he was there waiting for Mouri Ran to come in like she did all the time with her father around this time. He knew her schedule and their routine he knew it very well and he knew everything that they usually do. But that was when Shinichi was Christie and now he barely paid attention to the Mouri's and what they did but he could only hope that she would turn up. He really did not think about it really until now, and he was now regretting it.</p><p>"Could I get a glass of water please?" he asked the waiter that passed him.</p><p>He was feeling dehydrated, and he needed to keep drinking to keep himself well and to take the medication down so that he would stay well and he would not get an infection. He realized he really should have stayed in bed maybe a day or two longer, after all he had just woke up from being shot and well the trauma could be too much for his body to handle.</p><p>The waiter turned around and a shiver went down his spine.</p><p>It was Bourbon.</p><p>"Tooru Amuro, I will be your waiter, Are you ready to order?" said Amuro.</p><p>He sat there nervously, but he kept his Poker face intact.</p><p>"No not just yet but a glass of water would be great" he said nervously.</p><p>He saw him right in down on the notepad and he bowed as he walked away.</p><p>He sighed relieved when he went away but shivered when he came back with the glass of water and the several more glasses he ordered because he was feeling far too hot.</p><p>He finally ordered his meal, and he ate it quick, he wanted the hell out of there after he had finally gotten his energy back and was feeling a lot less hot. He got up and paid to ready to leave.</p><p>"Kaito!" said Ran.</p><p>He met her at the door as he was ready to go out she was ready to go in.</p><p>"Ran" he said happily and nervously.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she said.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito he was thinking and he had nothing that he could say, right now he was winging it.</p><p>"Did you see her?" said Ran loud and hopeful.</p><p>Making heads turned and Kaito panic as he covered her mouth and he pushed her out of the door to get away from everyone and pushed her into the street.</p><p>He looked back making sure that no one was watching or following them out and they were not, they were all far too used to the strange behaviour that was displayed from the Mouri's so this was nothing and as he closed the door behind him he let his hand drop from her mouth. As he turned around ready to talk all he saw was a flash of a fist heading towards him and he was slammed against the door like a bug on a window, he was flattened like a bug on a wind shield.</p><p>"Ouch" He screamed in pain as he tried to peel himself off.</p><p>He turned round clutching at his face and he faced her, she was angry had her fist raised and she was ready for another round of pummelling him.</p><p>He waved his hands in the air surrendering.</p><p>"Hey, hey I only came here to talk and..." said Kaito.</p><p>"So, you did see her?" said Ran.</p><p>"...! " he nervously said sweating.</p><p>They both could feel the tension in the air.</p><p>"Do you want to go upstairs, and we can talk in private?" said Ran.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>They were now sitting in the Detective Agency in silence not knowing what to say to each other while they gave each other awkward glances.</p><p>"Shinichi is she ok?" said Ran finally breaking the ice.</p><p>"..." He said.</p><p>"Tell me when you saw her, is she ok and is she? What is happening just tell me already" said Ran fiercely and crying.</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>"I didn't see her" he said.</p><p>"Huh" said Ran sounding disappointed and she was physically showing it as well.</p><p>"But she did phone me last night" said Kaito.</p><p>"She did?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>"I got a call last night too, but there was only silence and they ended up hanging up. Do you think that was Shinichi?" said Ran hopeful.</p><p>"Yes...she did the same to me until I called her 'Shin-Chan and called her out on it I knew it was her" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah calling her Shin-Chan definitely gets a reaction from her" said Ran laughing.</p><p>They both laughed in a moment of happiness.</p><p>"Is? ...She back to herself?" said Ran.</p><p>In that moment he knew that she knew that Shinichi was Christie but she was too afraid to say it, they both were really and one of them had to say it.</p><p>"I don't know if Shinichi is back to herself just yet she might be still Shirley but I think she is back to being Shin-Chan she used her own voice and there was no childish voice at all" said Kaito.</p><p>He saw Ran flinch and almost fall.</p><p>"So you are really Kaitou Kid?" said Ran.</p><p>Now it was his time to physically flinch.</p><p>"And you are alive, does that mean that Shinichi was the one that saved you?" said Ran.</p><p>"...?" he said.</p><p>She was inspecting him.</p><p>He was still in fear and in shock.</p><p>"Look since Shinichi did not hand you in, I will not either. I will trust her judgement for now" said Ran.</p><p>He was able to breathe, and he relaxed back into the chair.</p><p>PUNCH</p><p>"Hey what was that for?" he said dramatically.</p><p>"For everything that you have done, disguising as me twice and knocking me out, same for my dad, not to mention..." said Ran going in.</p><p>"Ok, ok I get it" said Kaito.</p><p>"So where is she?" said Ran.</p><p>"I don't know but she is in more danger than ever I was hoping that you might know something" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well...I"said Ran trembling.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito hopeful.</p><p>"Her parents they are...they were in a car crash...I overheard Megure talking about it and..." said Ran sadly.</p><p>"When was this?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Five days ago" she said.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>"They can't be" said Kaito sadly.</p><p>"You mean you think they are...!" said Ran.</p><p>"She sounded different, and I just don't know" said Kaito.</p><p>RING</p><p>There was a moment of silence was interrupted.</p><p>She looked at her phone.</p><p>"Megure?" she answered.</p><p>"W-what?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>She hung up the phone.</p><p>"W-what, what is happening?" said Kaito scared.</p><p>Ran was now crying.</p><p>"It's Shinichi..." said Ran in shock.</p><p>"What has she been found, is she ok?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No it is not that" said Ran.</p><p>"Then what?" said Kaito.</p><p>But she remained silent.</p><p>He sat there quietly waiting for her to answer because she was in shock.</p><p>"Hey what is that smell?" he said standing up.</p><p>"It is the Kudo Mansion" said Ran.</p><p>He turned around shocked.</p><p>"Her house was set on fire, and it has been burnt to the ground and they think that they might have found a body in it" said Ran crying.</p><p>He ran out of there straight away and ran to the house.</p><p>But he already saw the smoke as he choked on it as he ran and he saw it the fire and the smoke, he wasn't even at the Mansion yet and he could see it. As everyone saw people being evacuated and people were watching, he knew that the Mansion was now gone and maybe she was gone too.</p><p>He stopped to take a breath, but it was much worse than he thought it was.</p><p>He began to sweat, and his throat was on fire.</p><p>He was exhausted and he touched his side.</p><p>He was bleeding again.</p><p>He was starting to see red.</p><p>And everything went to black.</p><p>He woke up again.</p><p>And this time he knew where he was, he was back in the Detective Agency and he was in a bed that belonged to Mouri Ran.</p><p>"You are awake Kuroba?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He jumped at that point.</p><p>"Hakuba?" he said confused sitting up.</p><p>"I found you collapsed near the Kudo Mansion and The Mouri girl here chasing after you and we took you back here. And I took care of your wounds, that are suspiciously the same ones that Kaitou Kid was supposed to have and are similar to what a gunshot wound would look like. But it already looks like someone has taken great care of them. Do you mind telling me who that is?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hakuba I thank you for your help but I think it is best that you leave" said Ran.</p><p>"But Mouri..." said Hakuba.</p><p>She scowled an evil look at him that startled him.</p><p>"Fine...I will go Mour, Kuroba but I will want answers and soon or I will start looking for them" said Hakuba and he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Do you think...?" said Ran.</p><p>But she was interrupted by Kaito hushing her by putting his lips on his fingers telling her to be quiet. He walked towards the door, and he pulled at the handle opening the door quickly and Hakuba fell to the ground shocking Ran.</p><p>Kaito just smiled smugly.</p><p>Hakuba just looked mortified and embarrassed.</p><p>"I was just..." said Hakuba trying to think.</p><p>"Ease dropping, stalking, hearing in and being you rude self.</p><p>"Hey" said Hakuba defending himself.</p><p>They were both silenced by the sound of Ran cracking her knuckles.</p><p>"I will just see you out the door" said Ran.</p><p>And she did as she pulled him by the collar and chucked him out, they both watched as he left the Agency and gets into a car.</p><p>Kaito then smiled.</p><p>"What?" said Ran.</p><p>"Hakuba we gave me a lead" said Kaito.</p><p>"Huh?" said Ran.</p><p>"I was shot, and someone had to take care of me and I think I know who it was" said Kaito.</p><p>"Who?" said Ran,</p><p>"Your friend and doctor" said Kaito.</p><p>"Dr Araide" said Ran.</p><p>They both smiled as they had a lead in which they could find Shinichi and...</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS A GUY DOING IN YOUR BED? !" screamed Kogoro.</p><p>"Dad...it is not what you think" said ran going red.</p><p>He saw the anger and the protective aura coming towards him as Ran tried her best to keep him back but he could see that the old police officer still had some strength and training to go with it.</p><p>He did the only thing he could do and usually does.</p><p>He opened the window and scaled the building running for his life and leaving the mess for someone else to deal with. And run as fast as he could and calls Jii at the same time for him to come and collect him, he really did this a lot now that he was thinking about it.</p><p>Besides he had a job to do now and a lot of research.</p><p>He was going to find his Shin-Chan and the mysterious Angel he could just feel it.</p><p>But first he had to get out if Beika and away from the Mouri father.</p><p>And now Ran would be mad at him and Hakuba was onto him more than ever he had to do something about it or at least distract him while he healed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was grounded when his mother found him at the door exhausted and dehydrated.</p><p>"Oh come mum" said Kaito pleading.</p><p>"You were shot Kaito, shot! And I think maybe it is best that we start to go into hiding I have a few contacts that can help us disappear and we can start a new" said Chikage.</p><p>"No I don't want to" said Kaito huffing.</p><p>"You told this girl you care about so much that she is sick and she in hiding, her parents may be dead and I don't want the same to happen to you to us and neither would she just think about it ok!" said Chikage as she kissed him on the forehead and left him to think.</p><p>"But Mum!" he whined.</p><p>"Kaito you are going back to bed to rest" said Chikage.</p><p>He was determined as he stood on the spot like a child would.</p><p>"You can't make me" said Kaito.</p><p>She smiled at him as she revealed what she had behind her back.</p><p>"Oh but I can" said Chikage.</p><p>He unfolded his arms, and he tried to catch it before it exploded but he was in far too much and he was still weak.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He fell to the floor as he tried to catch it but he was just centimetres away from it and it exploded in his face and within a second he fell asleep with pink dust on his face. He had fallen asleep because of one of his own sleeping bombs and his mother used it against him.</p><p>"Evil" was the last thing he said and the last thing he saw was the evil smile that he has on his own mothers face.</p><p>"Sweet Dreams Kaitou Kid" said Chikage.</p><p>"Now lock him in the Cave for a while, so I can visit the Doctor without him getting in the way and from doing something stupid the will wreck his life" said Chikage.</p><p>Kaito was currently being lifted by Jii who was now taking him to the Kaitou kid Cave.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" said Jii.</p><p>"They have already taken my husband from me. They will not take my son and if the Kudo`s are really dead then we have little help. It is time for the adults to do the grown up working instead of leaving it to our very grown up but still children" said Chikage.</p><p>Chikage turned as Jii held Kaito in his arm and she quickly stroked his face and then kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>"So the Phantom Lady is back" said Jii smugly.</p><p>She was now donning her costume, she smiled silently.</p><p>"I have a few things that I need to steal after I have a word with the Doctor" said Chikage.</p><p>She tied her hair back putting it into a side ponytail and stuck a hat on her head. She was wearing a disguise to visit her parents in Hospital and what was almost worst for her disguise to work she was wearing a dress, a dress she was still in shock of what she was actually wearing.</p><p>She had to dye her hair brown because the moment they saw her blonde hair they found her in Japan, America and in Switzerland. She now had brown hair, and she still had the blue in her hair which Kaito had chased to happen with that stupid dye bomb that he used on her when she was Edowaga Shirley and apparently it permanent and her hair was actually growing blue. And grown four inches of it was and she was now long over ever, her hair mostly covering her face.</p><p>She was now walking down the walls to go to her parents room. It was quiet, and they were still all she could hear was the machines and a bird chirping outside the window. She sat down beside her mother and held her hand.</p><p>"Mum if you open your eyes you will actually see me wearing a dress and I even have the photos with me you can see me wearing a dress as a child and if you just wake up f open your eyes you can see the photos. So please just open your eyes" said Shinichi tearfully.</p><p>A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She was surprised but she did not jump she turned around and looked up.</p><p>"Dr Araide, how is she, is she going to be alright?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He sat down beside her.</p><p>"I am afraid it is bad news" said Dr Araide.</p><p>"She is not going to make it, is she?" said Shinichi gloomy.</p><p>"Her body is perfectly fine but is her..." said Dr Araide.</p><p>"So you are saying that she...Is?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Brain Dead, yes in simple terms" said Dr Araide.</p><p>She looked over to her dads bed.</p><p>"He has only a few hours left I am afraid" said Dr Araide.</p><p>She bowed her head in sadness.</p><p>"My mother would like to have died at the same time my father would have and...can you switch the machine off at the same time, so they both go together" said Shinichi.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>She clutched onto the photo album of the photos of her and her family happily together knowing that they would never be like this again. They would never be a family or together again and soon they all would be dead because they were all dying.</p><p>She sat there for hours waiting and waiting, she finally made a phone call.</p><p>BEEP</p><p>He did not answer.</p><p>She phoned the only person that she could rely on to do the work that she wanted done.</p><p>"Yo Kudo is that you?" said Hattori.</p><p>"Yeah it is me" said Shinichi neutrally.</p><p>"I am mad at you. You disappeared and Ran is worried sick about you and she asked made me ask some...Questions...I swear I did not mean to tell her anything.</p><p>A tear of happiness dropped down her face.</p><p>She had not heard his face in three months, and it was the first time that she had smiled in days.</p><p>She chuckled happily and sadly.</p><p>"Kudo?" said Hattori concerned.</p><p>"Hattori I want you to promise me something" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kudo you are scaring me" said Hattori.</p><p>"I will hang up if you don't promise me right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>"FINE THEN I PROMISE...now can you tell me what I just promised to?" said Hattori.</p><p>"That you will take care of yourself and the others, and you will not do anything stupid like go after them and get yourself killed. There is no reason anyone else needs to die" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was now crying.</p><p>"KUDO!" screamed Hattori.</p><p>"Goodbye" she said, and she hung up the phone before he could say anything else.</p><p>She sat there for four more hours before her father's heart gave out and he died peacefully in his sleep. And watched as the plug was pulled from her mothers machine. They both died at the exact same time, and she could swear there was a smile on both of their faces, they both looked happy and at peace.</p><p>She signed the paperwork that needed to be signed.</p><p>She had walked the hall and got to the very end before she collapsed in exhaustion, panic and her world crashing down she could no longer hold it together. Her parents were dead and there was nothing that she could do about it.</p><p>They were killed in a car crash, but it was no crash or accident, the wheels were shot at and there was so much blood that it made her sick to her stomach and made her sick. It was amazing that her parents were still in one piece. The car so crushed that it was unbelievable, her parents were found two days later in the car.</p><p>They were founding hugging each other and her father had protected her mother but that did no good for either of them. It did her mother no good at all and just caused her and her father more pain.</p><p>She did not get to say goodbye to her mother, but she did get to say a few words to her father.</p><p>FLASH BACK</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he called her for the very first and last time.</p><p>She held his hand and looked into his eyes as they were rushed into the Hospital.</p><p>"Yes" she said.</p><p>"Don't give up, I know that you think that but you must not you can beat them if anyone can I know it is. I know my daughter will not leave this world without making a difference, and you already have but you must not blame yourself. Trust in yourself and you can accomplice anything" said Yusaku.</p><p>"Daddy...I love you" she said.</p><p>He then closed his eyes smiling.</p><p>And that is when the doctors said.</p><p>"Code Blue"</p><p>END OD FLASH BACK</p><p>A small hand was in front of her pulling her up.</p><p>"Come on Kudo we need to leave, and we need to leave now. I am sorry for your loss, but I don't want to lose you as well" said Haibara.</p><p>She just nodded and followed her out.</p><p>And back to the hideout they went.</p><p>They went back to the Doctors house where they would stay the night, and they would move the next day again and leave the country following their next lead to Gin and Vodka's location.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had just woken up, and she was in shock, she was in a car crash there was banging and she saw fire and the last thing she remembered was the pain and something shielding her from it but she did not know what it was. Everything had just happened within a couple of seconds, one minute she and her husband were driving the car and the next the car was out of control and BAM it was like her whole life flashed before her eyes. And here she was now waking up in a Hospital bed.</p><p>She was attached to several wires, and she could hear the machines and feel the mask on her face and the horrible taste that was going in her mouth as she opened her eyes. She realized that she was in Hospital and that she, that they were in a car crash and that she had nearly died and she was on the brink of it. Because when she opened her eyes the Doctor was truly shocked and amazed to see her.</p><p>The first thing she felt was a warm head on her knees, and she ran her fingers through the girls hair and she realized that it was her daughter and that she had dyed her beautiful blonde hair that she got from her by the way into brown from her by the way. Not that her daughter did not suit her that colour but the only two things that her daughter inherited from her was her eyes and hair colour and nothing else.</p><p>She saw what was in her daughters hands, she could see that she was crying and she carefully took the photo album from her knowing that the second he woke up. It would be likely gone and gone for good. Or would it she remembered hearing a voice it was more like a voice calling to her for a deal was begging her?</p><p>And then she just realized what her daughter was wearing and she could barely contain her excitement.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you are beautiful" screamed Yukiko clapping.</p><p>"WHAT!?" she jumped three feet in the air confused.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you are wearing a dress!" said Yukiko shocked.</p><p>It took her several seconds to realize that it was a nightmare that what she had just experienced was a nightmare and nothing more. It was just a figment of her imagination, and her parents were in Hospital and the crash did happen on all of it did but her parents were still alive and her mother was now awake and happy and loud. But her father was still asleep and he was still critical condition like her mother was but she now had hope because she had her mother.</p><p>"Yeah I am wearing a dress" sighed Shinichi.</p><p>"Stand up and give me a twirl" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Mum!" she whined.</p><p>"Oh come on Shin-Chan" she said whining.</p><p>Fine then said Shinichi.</p><p>She did and after having to do it five more times she sat down.</p><p>"Maybe you should get some sleep" said Yukiko.</p><p>Her eye twitched.</p><p>"No thanks. I need to see the Doctor in a couple of hours anyway " said Shinichi.</p><p>Yukiko moved out of the bed.</p><p>"Mum you need to get back in bed" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No as you mother I am commanding you to get some sleep, now get into bed and get some sleep" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Command" said Shinichi smirking.</p><p>She just sighed, and she knew it was pointless arguing with her mother and just did as she said.</p><p>"I will just sit here and be with you" said Yukiko.</p><p>"And that does not sound creepy at all" said Shinichi sarcastically.</p><p>"Honey, I know my daughter you have been having nightmares and me being by your side as always helped you when you were a baby " said Yukiko.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And don't you make faces at me" said Yukiko mad.</p><p>She lied in the bed while her mother argued with the Doctors she knew that she was going to win and what was worse the Doctors were fans of hers. Her mother tucked her in and removed her hat, closed the curtains and put the light off. She felt like she was a child again it was embarrassing and a yet she got a warm fuzzy feeling from it. She missed her mother and being took care of her had not been taking care of like this in eights were not including the time that she was Edowaga Shirley.</p><p>Her daughter was fast asleep in her Hospital bed and her husband in the next one.</p><p>She looked at both of them, her heart could not take it one of them died and she would rather die than one of them.</p><p>She blamed herself for this Sharon Vineyard was her friend and she still thought of one was strange as it was she did still care for her. If she was not friends with her then who knows what would have happened, what could have happened.</p><p>She realized that she needed to be there more for her daughter, her daughter was the one that was taking care of her and she was supposed to be the mother not the other way round. She realized how much her daughter had truly grown and she had grown up too fast for her age and she had and is taking on responsibilities that are meant for someone double her age. She realised that she had not been there for her daughter.</p><p>She had not been there when her daughter was almost murdered, the moment that she thought she was going to die instead she woke up to the horror waking up shrunk and in a child sized body. She did not realize how traumatizing that could be and the fact that her daughter took it well too well was troubling and she was not the one there for her and she did not go to her for help. But Agasa instead, the man that had been more of a parent to her than her actual two parents combined.</p><p>She realized that it was time to grow up and accept that she is an adult and that she is getting old, and she is mother who needs to be there for her child.</p><p>She looked at her husband, and she was going to make him do the same thing and stay in the country.</p><p>The grownups were going to do the grown-up thing, and they will do their jobs and take charge and get their children out of the misses that they were in.</p><p>The Doctors checked her and told her the she would make a speedy recovery and that it was a miracle.</p><p>But her husband was not doing so well, he had been swelling to the brain and right now he was going into another operation that he needed.</p><p>She did not wake her daughter because she knew that she needed her sleep but she watched as her husband was taken away and was being carted down the hall ways. It was a fifty, fifty chances that he would make it and she had no idea if would. But Kudo's are survivors and they can survive anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was now donning her costume that she had not wore in over two decades and slipping it on she did not realise who skinny she used to be and she had to actually and shamefully makes adjustments to it. Her son was to blame for this because she had to give birth to him and when he was born he had a large head and she had carvings for chocolate that it was unreal. She had eaten more chocolate than she did in those nine months than she did in the rest for her life and now the carving and love of chocolate was passed onto her son but was worse he did not even gain a single pound from eating it all, not a single pound. Her son was truly lucky more than anyone that she had ever met.</p><p>She was now inside the Doctors house and all the lights were out except for one and she was guessing that it was the Doctor's office and she was going to have a little chat with him Mother to Doctor. Thief to Doctor, whatever one it was she was going to have a little chat with him and find out exactly what he knew.</p><p>But when she opened the door, she was truly shocked she saw the back of a chair that was facing her and there was a girl in it. She was exactly how Kaito her son had described her well except the part where she was an angel. But when she saw her face, it was the same well almost same 'angelic' face that her son and the face that could trick almost everyone.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Chikage shocked.</p><p>Shinichi dropped her book in shock.</p><p>She quickly spun in the chair to see who she was looking at.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Shinichi dully.</p><p>"Your outfit and the fact that you are calling me by that annoying name he always calls me I can only state that you must be Phantom lady and Kaito's mother" said Shinichi.</p><p>"He told you that..." said Chikage annoyed.</p><p>"Yes he did" said Shinichi.</p><p>Chikage sat down in defeat in the couch that was just opposite of Shinichi.</p><p>"So..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"He does not know that you are here. I well he was coming to see the Doctor Araide and find out everything, he knew about the night he was shot and the mysterious 'Angel' his words, not mine that saved him. He did not know it was you, and I am surprised as well, Shinichi why are you back when you already left?" said Chikage.</p><p>Shinichi first blushed then her face darkened.</p><p>"My parents are not safe and are in Hospital...I don't know if my Dad will make it and I had nowhere else to go now" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I am sorry" said Chikage.</p><p>She quickly held the Detective who was now shaking.</p><p>"You are freezing" said Chikage.</p><p>"Yeah it will pass" said Shinichi.</p><p>Chikage looked on the table to see a syringe, some pills and some medication that she had never seen or heard of before.</p><p>"Are you well?" said Chikage.</p><p>"...!" said Shinichi she was now pale white.</p><p>"Is that one of the reasons you ran and is that you..." said Chikage.</p><p>"I am dying it seems and there is nothing that I can do about or nothing that can be done. So I have been doing all I can before that day comes and I don't want Kaito to know about any of it" said Shinichi.</p><p>Chikage did not know what to say.</p><p>But she just acted instead.</p><p>"Come on you can come and stay at our house until you have a proper plan" said Chikage pulling Shinichi to her feet.</p><p>"Hey..." said Shinichi protesting.</p><p>"You are more like my son than you realise" said Chikage.</p><p>Shinichi saw the glimmer in the thief's eye.</p><p>"NO" said Shinichi.</p><p>But it was too late the room was filled with sleeping gas and Shinichi went out with a light and Chikage just left her own calling card, telling that the Detective would be safe and that she would get the permission she needed from her mother.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>"Shin-Chan there is no need to work so hard anymore you will get the help and back up you need and you will live, I will not let another person that my son loves die" said Chikage to an unconscious Shinichi.</p><p>Chikage got home and put Shinichi in the guest room and then she went downstairs to speak with Jii.</p><p>"Did you get the information you needed?" said Jii.</p><p>"Better" said Chikage.</p><p>Jii looked hopeful.</p><p>"Really, what did you get?" said Jii.</p><p>"Whom I got" said Chikage.</p><p>"...? " said Jii.</p><p>"I found and brought Shin-Chan here" said Chikage casually.</p><p>Jii literally spat out the water that he was drinking.</p><p>"You kidnapped The Detective" said Jii in fear looking up at the stairs.</p><p>"Jii I am her Godmother after all and I am about to get her mother's permission" said Chikage with a phone in her hand.</p><p>"Kuroba`s and Kudo`s what am I going to do?" said a shocked Jii scratching at his forehead making himself almost bald.</p><p>His life was so much simpler, if only he did not put that costume on in the first place he would have a much simpler life and so would everyone else's, he solely blamed himself for this chaos because it was his fault. He sighed as he walked out the door things would not be much easier in the morning and they would only be worse and he would be facing to two very angrily and very smart teenagers. Something that he would not be ready for and he really did not know how the Detective would react but Kaito he would go through a lot of emotions and he would probably be happy.</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>He had woken up and he was not happy.</p><p>He woke up lying on the seat with a cover over him and he was hugging a pillow and now his own face was covered in his own drool as if he was a dog covered in his own spit and drool. He yawned and then he remembered what happened and he was not happy one bit. He then noticed that the door was barricaded locked from the inside and there was no way he could get out. All his weapons were gone, even the ones that he hid and even the car was gone and he did not even notice all of this while he was sleeping.</p><p>He banged on the metal door heavily.</p><p>And he soon get fed up banging and with the Morse Code.</p><p>"LET ME OUT" he screamed.</p><p>But he soon realised that the room was sound proof and that he would not heard so everything that he was doing was pointless and he just sat back in the seat sighing waiting to be let out. He was Kaitou Kid and he was locked up, captured and it was by his own mother and assistant. It was fellow thief's who had captured him and he did not find this fair not one bit, if one person was to catch him he thought it would be a Detective or no one. But it was his mother of all people and he did not except this one bit.</p><p>He just sat there clicking his tongue and throwing his hat in the air up and down as if it was a ball. He was bored as he and there was not much for him to do because everything that he could use as a weapon. He would just have to wait to 'allowed' out of his own cave, his lair his secret hide and he was locked in it like it was a cage. It was the perfect trap for him, and he was stuck there.</p><p>He sighed and he gave up as he closed his eyes for five minutes.</p><p>"GOOD MORNING KAITO" his mother said cheerfully.</p><p>He woke up in that moment, and he took the hat off his face to see his mother standing there with a tray of food. She had brought him breakfast for him to eat like she had not kidnapped him and held him hostage like it was nothing.</p><p>"MUM what the hell!?" he said.</p><p>She just put the tray on his lap and smiled at him.</p><p>"I have a surprise guest upstairs waiting for you as soon as you eat your breakfast of course and behave or you will be still grounded down here" said Chikage.</p><p>He gritted his teeth barely paying attention to a word that his mother had said he just knew that she made an ultimatum with him, and he really did not like it.7</p><p>"F-fine then" he said.</p><p>And he swallowed the food and the orange juice as fast as he could.</p><p>His mother watched him shock as her son ate like a duck not even chewing or swallowing a single bite. She watched as the food went down as it was going down a black hole and he handed her the tray with the plate completely clean as if it was licked clean. And there was not even a crumb on it.</p><p>"There now will you let me out of this cage already?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yes" said Chikage taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs.</p><p>She stopped at the spare room, the guest room.</p><p>He was confused.</p><p>"...? " said Kaito.</p><p>"I found your 'Angel' Shin-Chan and she is here and she is asleep" said Chikage.</p><p>He opened the door quietly to see that Shinichi was fast asleep on the bed in a deep sleep. Then he just noticed that her hair was dyed brown and it all suddenly hit him hard like a rocket. Shinichi was the one that saved him and he did not even notice she had just dyed her hair. And he had to admit it suited her well but he was shocked that she still had the blue in her hair. He was not sure if it was his fault that it was still there, he was going to check his dyes again. Or maybe she kept it because she liked it, well he would have to ask her when she woke up.</p><p>He was close to her now and he looked at her closely inspecting her. He was millimetres away from her face, and he began to stroke her hair.</p><p>"I missed you Shin-Chan, don't ever leave me again" he said.</p><p>She started to stir in her sleep, and he moved away and closed the door behind her and locking it so she could not get out. He just wanted to make sure that she would stay longer and that she would be safe.</p><p>"Mum...Did you kidnap Shinichi?" said Kaito neutrally.</p><p>"Well...I have her mother's permission to keep her here and that is all that matters" said Chikage.</p><p>"You stole her for me!" said Kaito hugging his mother.</p><p>"Kaito, we need to talk about a few things that happened, things I am sure that she is not ready to talk about and things that she is not ready to say to you" said Chikage.</p><p>After hearing what his mother had said about Shinichi`s parents being in Hospital and almost being killed.</p><p>"It is my fault if she never saved me on that roof top then...Her identity would be still safe and her parents. She would still have her identity as Edowaga Christie and she would be still living with Ran. Or she would have her life back for all I know, if only I stopped meddling like she asked then things would be so much different" said Kaito.</p><p>"Honey you can't blame yourself for all of this" said Chikage consoling her son.</p><p>"Is there anything else that you know?" said Kaito.</p><p>"...?" said Chikage.</p><p>"Is Shinichi`s health or anything like that, did she tell you anything or her parents. Anything at all that she is not telling me. Like why she still has blue in her hair? " said Kaito.</p><p>Chikage paused.</p><p>"No" she said.</p><p>He blinked, and he was about to say something.</p><p>BANG</p><p>"Looks like Shin-Chan is awake and is trying to get out" said Kaito.</p><p>"You locked the door?" said Chikage shocked.</p><p>"Yeah, well, you locked me up" said Kaito.</p><p>"You knew where you were at the time, and you knew of who and by why. The poor is probably thinking the worst of things" said Chikage on her feet.</p><p>But they both saw a very angry Shinichi glaring at the both of them and Jii standing behind her with a scared expression on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shin-Chan" said Kaito excited completely ignoring the fact that Shinichi was mad at him and everyone under the same roof as her.</p><p>He leaped over the couch and hugged her.</p><p>"Young Master?!" said Jii nervously stepping back.</p><p>She was shocked and angry with him for two seconds but she quickly hugged him back and just giving him a soft punch in his chest.</p><p>After letting her go Kaito kissed her hand and handed her a Red Rose.</p><p>"You locked me up what am I Belle and you are the Beast?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hmmm ok why not" said Kaito.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>And Shinichi was now wearing a yellow dress and she looked down it was the same on in the Disney film. And she looked at Kaito he was dressed as the Beast after the change, she was not sure what his actual name was some people called him Adam but that could just be speculation.</p><p>"There my Beauty" he said smiling sadistically at her.</p><p>She was mad and she leapt at him even though she was in a dress she had successfully tackled him.</p><p>"Bakaito!" she yelled.</p><p>"Hey... No fair only Aoko gets to call me that!" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well, only my Mum gets to call me Shin-Chan" said Shinichi.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>They turned around to see that Chikage was holding a camera in her hand and that she had successfully took a picture of them.</p><p>Shinichi was red.</p><p>Kaito was amused for two seconds before he realized that somehow he was now wearing 'The Little Mermaid' outfit again.</p><p>"GAH" he screamed.</p><p>Shinichi just laughed at him.</p><p>"NO, not again" said Kaito.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>FLASH</p><p>Chikage had successfully taken more pictures of him dressed up like that and of him reacting scared and Shinichi is laughing at him.</p><p>Jii just shook his head in disappointment as he saw the two teens arguing and Chikage just taking pictures of them.</p><p>They were all maniacs every single one of them, both of the families and if these two had a child together it would be his worst nightmare and it made him feel much, much older staring at the two angry teens having a wardrobe fight of all things. But it just made him smile and made him which that Toichi could be here to see this actually happening and he was hoping that he could see it happen right now.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>They all froze as there was a knock on the door.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>And a cloud of pink smoke was accidentally let go and they all started sneezing uncontrollably.</p><p>"KAITO" they all said angrily.</p><p>He just smiled, "I am sorry" he said childishly.</p><p>"Kuroba, the lights are on I know that you are in there " said Hakuba.</p><p>" Bastard " said Kaito tightening his fists.</p><p>And then they all looked at Shinichi and their faces all went white.</p><p>"Shinichi in the closet" said Kaito already pushing her towards.</p><p>"Hey...not again" she said.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Tch Fine" she said.</p><p>And she was stuck in the closet again and there was no way in hell that she was staying there so she pressed the button again and she fell into the Kaitou Kid Cave again and watched everything that was happening upstairs.</p><p>'Well there was three thief now against one Detective. Hakuba was going to lose!' thought Kaito with a Cheshire grin on his face.</p><p>"Hey Jii where are you going?" said Kaito.</p><p>But Jii had already closed the back door behind him.</p><p>He grudgingly opened the door to see Hakuba standing there again this was so deja vu and he was now mad thinking about the last time Hakuba came a knocking to his door.</p><p>"Hakuba...what do I owe the pleasure?!" said Kaito sarcastically and annoyed.</p><p>"I just came to make sure that you were alright with everything that happened yesterday and to make sure that you are ok. Are you?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He had almost forgot all about that.</p><p>"I am just fine and dandy. You know it is far too early to be knocking on peoples door on the morning, and some people would consider it rude" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hmm You seem fine...but I have to ask why are dressed like Spongebob Square Pants?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He looked at himself and just realized what he was wearing.</p><p>" Why are dressed like Sherlock Holmes?" said Kaito.</p><p>And he quickly slammed the door on Hakuba's face before he could answer back.</p><p>"Mum how long have I been wearing this. Last time I could swear I was dressed as a werewolf?" said Kaito.</p><p>But he looked up and all he heard was the sound of the back door shutting.</p><p>"Mum?" he said.</p><p>And then he looked out the window to see his mother waving at him as she drove away in her car leaving him alone with Shinichi and he had no idea what he was going to do next.</p><p>He started to twiddle with his thumbs nervously because he was nervous being alone with Shinichi he had not been alone with her in over three months and he was not sure how she was going to react with him. He went up the stairs, and he prepared to go through the photo frame.</p><p>"Oh right! Need to take off this stupid costume" he said.</p><p>"Spongebob SquarePants" he said over and over again almost musically.</p><p>The song was stuck in his head.</p><p>He hated Spongebob SquarePants more than anything even Hakuba. He hated the song and everything about it because it was under the sea and he did not like fish and the first time he actually saw the show it terrified him and made him shriek like a little girl and it was so loud dogs barked. And he blamed Aoko for it and that was the first time she had hit him with a mop and from there it had begun his next latest enemy the dreaded mop.</p><p>He was not sure how to get the stupid thing off because he had never dealt with a costume like this before and he was struggling to get it off. And he was not sure what stupid zip was real and what one was fake but eventually he did get it he threw it angrily into the corner forgetting all about it and just smiled happily because it was gone and he would never have to wear it again.</p><p>But then he saw something fall out the pocket, it was a piece of paper and he picked it up curiously and stared at it.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>"Hey what is wrong?" said Shinichi bursting through the photo frame.</p><p>She saw Kaito scared and hiding behind a computer chair clutching on it and him was terrified. She saw the culprit a piece of paper with a fish on it and she crumbled it up throwing it into the bin.</p><p>She shook her heading smiling.</p><p>"You know you really need to do something about that as funny as it is..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He stood up moving the chair away.</p><p>"Did you plant that?" he said.</p><p>He then saw a red faced and shocked still Shinichi standing in front of him.</p><p>"Hey let me close that for you" said Kaito closing Shinichi's jaw that dropped.</p><p>She stepped back.</p><p>"Hey what is wrong with you?" he said moving towards her.</p><p>But she ran out the room and slammed the door against her and he saw the door on the mirror. And he knew why Shinichi was red and speechless because he was just standing there in his underwear and he had completely forgotten all about that.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He quickly got changed into jeans and a red top that was matching his and Shinichi`s faces and he went out the door again ready to confront an embarrassed Shinichi. It was so not fair that things like this just kept on happening to them it was so unfair.</p><p>"Shin-Chan!" he yelled.</p><p>She peered out of her room.</p><p>"Do you have to say that so loud and so many times" said Shinichi.</p><p>Yes, he was now fully dressed.</p><p>"So... " he said.</p><p>"So...!" said Shinichi nervously.</p><p>They were about to talk when they heard the sudden turn of a key and Kaito heard a female voice that he did recognized but he could not put a face to it. And then he looked at Shinichi who looked horrified.</p><p>"O No...no...no...no" she said shaking her head.</p><p>The door was closed.</p><p>"SHIN-CHAN" screamed Yukiko from down stairs.</p><p>Shinichi just sighed.</p><p>"Mum" she muttered as she walked to go downstairs.</p><p>"Get ready for my version of hell " she said not looking back and leaving Kaito very confused.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" her mother leapt over the couch and hugged her.</p><p>And Kaito found out that day why Shinichi hated so much to be called Shin-Can but he was still going to call her it that anyway. Watching her expression and the number of times, her mother had said it with every other sentence it was like listening to Aoko saying her name over and over again but this was much worse.</p><p>He could see that Shinichi was the exact opposite of her mother in personalities they were polar opposites and if he described them to anyone else they would never think that they would be related. But they did look alike their eyes and their hair. Except Shinichi's hair was straighter and shorter and her eyes much her eyes so expressed all of her emotions quite so clearly that it was obvious and right now she was barely holding on to er sanity.</p><p>"Arrgh you are holding on far too tight" said Shinichi trying to breathe.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, where is the pretty dress that you were wearing?" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Mum...I don't need to wear a disguise right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shin-Chan come on you are beautiful and this charming boy wants to take you out on a date, so why not stick a pretty dress on and go out on a date with him?" said Yukiko happily pushing her beside Kaito.</p><p>They both went red.</p><p>" Oh come on Shin-Chan he is blushing and you both are matching" said Yukiko winking.</p><p>"What you are not going to ask my Shin-Chan on a date?" said Yukiko.</p><p>Kaito bushed even more.</p><p>"Oh come on my husband does not approve but I do as long as you don't call me an old lady again" said Yukiko putting one arm around Kaito and the other one around his daughter.</p><p>"Kaito just ask her out already this will go on all day until you actually do it" said Chikage goading her son.</p><p>But he could not say anything.</p><p>Shinichi face palmed herself.</p><p>"Fine I will do it" said Shinichi stomping her foot.</p><p>"Kaito will you go out with me on a date" said Shinichi.</p><p>And he saw three Cheshire grins.</p><p>"Yes, Yes, Yes" said Kaito.</p><p>And pecked her on the lips.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Seriously does some idiot always have to interrupt me when I am in the middle of something life changing" said Kaito.</p><p>He looked through the keyhole for the first time.</p><p>"I don't see anyone" he said.</p><p>Shinichi sighed loudly.</p><p>"That will be Haibara then" said Shinichi.</p><p>He opened the door for the evil little scientist and she just barged her way in the door standing on his foot and a heavy suitcase over the other foot.</p><p>"You took your time answering the door " said an annoyed and pissed off Haibara who was soaking wet.</p><p>"Hakase will be back tomorrow" said Haibara sitting on the couch and drinking a can of coffee.</p><p>Shinichi`s eye twitched.</p><p>"It sounds like you are getting a team together" said Shinichi.</p><p>Yukiko clapped her hands.</p><p>"That is right we are all joining in and we will take down the Organisation together and we will all be living under the one roof. It is like we will be like one happy family and it will be perfect with all our skills together we defeat evil as we know it" said Yukiko gleefully.</p><p>She was met with deadpanned faces all across the room.</p><p>It was like she took happy pills or something because Kaito could clearly see that she had far more energy than him in five minutes than he had and he saw why Shinichi could handle him so easily.</p><p>This was not going to be easy having two Kudo's under his roof, an evil scientist and a mad inventor and sadly the High School Detective who was shrunken into a little girl and used a man as a puppet to solve cases was the most normal one under the roof.</p><p>He grinned he was going to enjoy every minute of this, but he did not like the fact that Shin-Chan's dad disapproved of him and he was not happy about that, well he would have to change that somehow, sometime.</p><p>And then it clicked in his head and he took Shinichi as side.</p><p>"Hey my Heist were everyone was dressed up..." he said Kaito.</p><p>"My parents were Batman and Robin my Mum was Batman and my Dad Robin" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I thought so, and your Dad really scared me. Does he really disapprove of me that much?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well he did manipulate events and Hakuba so that he would ask me out" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh so it does run in the family" said Kaito.</p><p>He was talking about manipulating and him being terrified of each and every Kudo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working with her parents, with her mother was one of her worst nightmares, and the thought of it happening was making her want to rip every single hair out of her head. Her mother was just so annoying and happy and cheerful, she could swear if her Dad was not the way he is she would swear to God that she was switched at birth or something because it was just so hard to believe that she was the daughter of someone like her but she was her mother and she loved her unconditionally.</p><p>Horror struck through her as her mother actually took out the photo album of her as a child in dress in the stupid Beauty Pageants. Even the photo album was girly with the smell of perfume still on it, the bright pink and frills, bows and everything girly especially the amount of glitter on each page that weighed down the bloody book. And the writing inside down in gold by her Dad and him had the most girl like writing she had ever seen a guy have it was so unreal.</p><p>They were all cooing and laughing at each picture and every page looking and the picture and then staring at her as she was scowling at them as they pointed to her as they whispered and looked closer to the album. And taking their time might I add, this was pure torture and when she had the chance she was going to take that stupid photo album again and hide it where no one would ever look for it. In with her mother's prized possession where she was forbidden to go, well her Dad was and no one had ever been in there since her mother gave him a scolding of his life because he wanted to look at something for research and she saw this a chance to hide it. But now she had to find another place and she had to think about it for a while.</p><p>"Argh" she screamed and stomped her feet as she watched everyone gather round as if it was the best thing that they had ever saw.</p><p>She closed the door behind her just to get a moment of peace as she started to cough up blood and nearly vomit on the floor as she clutched to the bathroom sink.</p><p>Knock Knock.</p><p>"I will just be a minute!" said Shinichi neutrally.</p><p>"It is me Kudo" said Haibara as she walked in.</p><p>"Oh!" said Shinichi tirelessly.</p><p>"Kudo!" said Haibara sadly.</p><p>"I am fine really!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I t-think I may have found a way to save your life" said Haibara.</p><p>She opened her eyes as she was about to fall asleep.</p><p>"What? Can you say that again" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>"I don't know if it will be permanents but I do know that it will make you live longer and healthier than now" said Haibara.</p><p>"Ok! Good" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I don't want you to get your hopes up in case you are thinking that this will be..." said Haibara.</p><p>"It is fine Haibara I have already accepted the fact that I might die and the fact that I might not. Just that I will go out fighting and I will not be scared so don't worry about me I am fine and there is no need to worry" said Shinichi.</p><p>"This is my fault" said Haibara.</p><p>"And if you want to make it up to me then you will stop blaming yourself and just have fun or whatever, if I do die I don't want to go out with you being all sad and moody blaming yourself. Let my good times be good with the time that I spend with you and not this sadness I have had enough of it for the past five months and I don't want any more of it" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Fine then" said Haibara.</p><p>Shinichi stood up and took a drink of water and left, leaving Haibara alone as she sighed almost smilingly happily and sadly.</p><p>He was about to knock on the door when he heard the serious conversation that was going on between the two girls. He knew that he should not be ease dropping because it was rude but that was just not in his nature and by their tones and the vibe he was getting he was worried and he began to listen in. And he was horrified to what he was listening to and he did not want to hear anymore but he had to hear this.</p><p>Shinichi his Shin-Chan was dying and she had not told him and what was worse it was going on when she was here. When she was still Edowaga Christie and she knew and she did not tell him a single thing, she told him just not to worry and that she would be was all a lie and she was dying, she would be dead and maybe soon. And if he was not shot or his mother did not find her then he probably would have never have known if she lived or died and he would never have seen her.</p><p>He listened in silently he could not find the words to say or what he would say, all he could feel was the tears that was going down his cheeks and the burning in his throat. He could not lose anyone else, and he could not lose her, he could just not lose another person that he loved because...he shook his head he did not want to think anymore. The pain of losing his Dad was painful and still was. He had already lost a person he loved, murdered by the Organisation and he was about to lose someone else to them. Piece by piece they were taking everything from him and he did not want to lose anything else.</p><p>He had to find Pandora and fast.</p><p>He was going to destroy it, smash it to pieces if he had to. But now he was going to use it to save her life even if he had to make her and even if she would never forgive him. At least she would be still alive, and she would live to see another day and a lot more, forever but at least he would never lose her. And maybe he could take it as well but he did not want to live forever and the thought of living forever with the person that you love hating you for all eternity was just too horrible to think about.</p><p>'Wait!'</p><p>They were talking about something that might actually be a cure or something and that she might actually just be fine again. He almost smiled, almost.</p><p>He did not the way Shinichi was talking about it that she just "accepted" it and it was like it was nothing to her as if it was just a normal thing and nothing more. He did not like the bluntness in her voice or the fact that the person that made that poison was now living under his roof and she was actually friends with the demon. And that she had forgiven her so easily and she was the one comforting the criminal instead of her being the one that is meant to be comforted. But that was the one of the many things that he loved about her and right now it was just annoying but utterly adorable.</p><p>That bitch better does her better he thought.</p><p>He could not be sad in front of Shinichi it was, is not what she wants and she wants to be happy. He wants her to be happy and so does he want to be happy, more than anything. He was not sure what to do but he had to keep his Poker Face more than ever, he just had to and he had to speak with his mother and Jii about this and Shin-Chan`s mother and later on the evil demon scientist to find out what was going on. He could not face Shinichi not just yet he was not ready for that and he could tell neither was she and she probably would never be able to tell him.</p><p>He heard her coming, and he moved fast and jumped in his room, though he did not have the most graceful landing because he landed on the floor on his head and stomach with his legging falling over them. He still had no idea how he landed like that but it was strangely comfortable and he wanted to do it again.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>Shinichi knocked on his door waiting for him to answer he quickly tied up hiding everything that was embarrassing. Like the collection of articles that he collected about her of every single case that she solved as Edowaga Christie and as Kudo Shinichi and the secret photos that he taken of her.</p><p>He then had to move six of the rabbits that he was going to give away tomorrow to the Petting Zoo and the thirteen more that had been born. Now his Doves where flying about the door frame.</p><p>"I will just come back later" said Shinichi.</p><p>"NO!" he screamed as he dived at the door.</p><p>He was able to flip and open it at the same time.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, so what do I owe the pleasure?" said Kaito.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>"I was just curious if you ever turned the Jewel that you lost in here!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh!Yeah that it was actually in my pocket I have no idea how it got there but at least my room is tidy, well tidier than it was before" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow and then deadpanned her face.</p><p>"So are you sleeping in the guest room?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I don't know, I will just go ask what is happening with the others" said Shinichi.</p><p>"YOU CAN STAY IN MY ROOM!" he said far too quickly and loudly.</p><p>She turned bright red and was speechless.</p><p>He flushed.</p><p>"I mean...that I will just sleep on the couch or in the spare room in the Kaitou Kid Cave... yes, I will sleep in there, and you can have the room to yourself and it is the closes to the bathroom...and the kitchen so you can get your coffee bright and early" said Kaito.</p><p>"OK?!" said Shinichi unsure of what was happening.</p><p>Are you feeling alright?" said Shinichi putting her hand on his forehead to check his temperature.</p><p>But this made him even more red because she was so close to him and so was her lips and her beautiful eyes. He so wanted to kiss her at that moment.</p><p>He decided, and he was going to go for it but when he opened his eyes, she was gone and he was standing there alone like the idiot he was and his Doves were giving him the look as if 'you waited too long'.</p><p>He sighed disappointed in himself.</p><p>Now he had to get back to cleaning his room.</p><p>And he did as he struggled with his latest enemy the vacuum that always messed his hair up as it sucked it up somehow and he had no idea how he even did it so many times. He cleaned, and he polished with the help of his Doves. He was a regular Snow white or Cinderella with his own Doves no it was more like Cinderella with the birds.</p><p>And within ten minutes he was tired and he had cleaned up his entire room from top to bottom.</p><p>"Hey Shin-Chan you can have my room now" said Kaito yelling downstairs.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said.</p><p>But he found her asleep on the couch with a book in her it was just like the last time he had found her, everything was so De ja vu today. He looked at her with awe and amazement. He picked her up without waking her up and cradled her in his arms as he picked her up and went up the stairs with her. He tucked her in and sat at the side of the bed just to get a feel of the air.</p><p>She looked pale and he thought back to all the times that she said that she was fine and she was clearly not. He had to find out what was wrong with her and remembered that was something to do with her heart and he was going to ask and soon. But he yawned he was tired and he just closed his eyes. He was just going to close them for five minutes, so he could rest them. But he ended up falling asleep on the bed. He fell asleep hugging Shinichi in his arms. But he was woken up by the strange rhythm her heart was making and then he realised where his head was and he was bright red.</p><p>Then he saw her the demon child standing at the door waiting for him. He walked over to her in silence not taking her eyes off her, and he was about to ask her a good couple of questions that he had in mind. He closed the door behind him and put the light off.</p><p>She gave him an easy smirk.</p><p>"She has you whipped and she did not even have to do a thing" said Haibara.</p><p>He was insulted.</p><p>"Hey" he said insulted.</p><p>"I need you to get the Mouri Girl here so I can get Kudo her treatment?" said Haibara.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I know that you were listening and so does she. She just does not want to talk about it and is avoiding it at all costs. Just go and tell the Mouri Girl to come here tomorrow so I can start doing what I need to do to save her life already" said Haibara.</p><p>"Ok!" said Kaito.</p><p>And then he was left alone.</p><p>He then remembered the last time he was at the Mouri house, and he was found lying in her bed by her father and this was not going to be easy. He thought nervously if he should go or not but he had to go the Detective Agency and soon. And hopefully this time he would not have to crawl out the window again and run away from yet another furious Dad. Man he was shocked that the Mouri guy could actually chase him that far for almost two miles until he jumped on the train to get away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So here he was in front of the Mouri Detective Agency looking up at it in the middle of the night, and he could see the lights were still on. There was no way in hell that he was going to knock on the front door and as he was remembering the last time he was he was still recovering from his gunshot wound, though it was nearly healed and he was much better it was still sore and kept him back in his limitations.</p><p>He looked around and there was no one around so he decided to climb the drain pipe that lead to Mouri Ran's bedroom and the room that used to belong to her Edowaga Shirley and where he was to confront her on her secret identity. And he knew her secret but he did not know enough, he did not know everything that had happened to her. What did he really know about her, and what did she really know about him, they both kept Poker Faces in all the time and hardly ever told each other how they felt and hardly ever told anyone how they really felt about everything?</p><p>He climbed the drain pipe and he then looked in the window he saw Mouri Ran sitting on her bed with a laptop doing something with it. He was not sure what she was doing.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>He startled her as she looked around the room and was shocked when she saw him staring at him with a giant cheesy smile on his face. She opened the window to let him, but she was currently blocking it.</p><p>"Can I come in?" he said.</p><p>"Unless it is important then No!" said Ran.</p><p>"It is about Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>She moved immediately and let him in.</p><p>"Buurrrr it is freezing outside" said Kaito shaking like a dog.</p><p>"Here" said Ran handing him a blanket.</p><p>He quickly wrapped it around himself and closed the window behind him.</p><p>"Shinichi is at my house right now" said Kaito.</p><p>"She is...Is she alright and how is her parents, are they ok?" said Ran.</p><p>"Her mother is doing fine, but Shinichi is ill and needs your help and we don't know id her father is going to make it or not" said Kaito.</p><p>"Oh!" said Ran sadly sitting on the bed.</p><p>He sat down beside her.</p><p>"Oh can I possibly help Shinichi?" said Ran.</p><p>"I don't know, but the evil scientist told me to come and tell you and collect you so she can do what she needs to do. You call her Ai-Chan and are known as Haibara to everyone else" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ai-Chan?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>Ran began packing a suitcase and running around her room like lightening and she was a blur he could barely see her and it made him feel dizzy.</p><p>"There I am packed and ready to go for whatever I need to do" said Ran.</p><p>She pulled him off the bed leaving the blanket behind and pulled him towards the door and pushed him out as quickly as she could and down the stairs as he almost stumbled down them.</p><p>"Hey try not to kill me with the stairs" said Kaito whining.</p><p>"Hey Ran is dinner ready?" said Kogoro stumbling out of the office.</p><p>His eyes then darted to Kaito and the suit.</p><p>"You fucking thief, you are not stealing my daughter from me" said Kogoro.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>With a puff of smoke, he disappeared and flipped over the angry fathers head and started to run as fast as he could.</p><p>"Dad! I am just going to a friend, and I will be back in a couple of days you can make your own dinner" said Ran.</p><p>And she walked down the stairs.</p><p>"Kuroba?" she yelled quietly.</p><p>He peered out behind the car.</p><p>"Are you going to show me the way or not?" said Ran.</p><p>"Well you were meant to come tomorrow, but I guess you can come now, I suppose" said Kaito.</p><p>She glared at him and raised her fist angrily at him.</p><p>"Right, right, we can go now" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>He knew that he should have waited.</p><p>But after an hour on the train and Ran asking him question and the ten minute walk to his house they had finally made it to his house.</p><p>Ran dropped her suitcase on his foot.</p><p>"OUCH" he screamed hopping in pain.</p><p>"Right where is she?" said Ran.</p><p>"Relax, she is probably still asleep in my room" said Kaito trying to reassure Ran.</p><p>"In your room" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>He went bright red.</p><p>"It is not like that" said Kaito waving his hands almost surrendering.</p><p>"Pervert!" said Ran almost hitting him.</p><p>"Why does everyone have to call me that?" said Kaito sighing.</p><p>"Aoko told me everything, and I remember that thing you did with the Doves and what you did to Sera and..." said Ran.</p><p>"Ok I get it, sake" said Kaito huffing.</p><p>"Kuroba what is with the noise" said Haibara.</p><p>Haibara looked at them.</p><p>"Oh!" said Haibara almost speechless.</p><p>And it was the first time he actually saw her like this and she actually looked human and vulnerable and he wanted to be as far away from this as possible he did not want to see this. Well he kind of did but it would be like Dracula's daughter meeting Van Helsing's daughter and they just found out about each other and he might end up being the casualty that got in the way and he had enough of that already.</p><p>"I am just going to check on Shin- Chan OK!" he said hopeful.</p><p>They both just glared at him, and he sweated nervously as he smiled at them but he just bolted up the stairs before they could say an actual word to him or to each other. But he did hear the start of the conversation.</p><p>"So you are the reason my best friend has been lying to me, keeping secrets and running away from everyone that she loves and cares about. You are the reason she is in all this mess and the reason that her life has been turned into a horror film" said Ran.</p><p>"Yes and we better get started on how you can help me save her life before it is too late and she dies" said Haibara.</p><p>And he did not want to hear any more of what they were saying he just wanted to go and see how Shinichi was doing.</p><p>He opened the door and switched the lamp on.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said.</p><p>He walked over to her quickly.</p><p>She was sweating a lot, and she was rolling around in pain in her sleep.</p><p>"SHIN-CHAN!" he screamed.</p><p>He tried to shake her awake, but she would not wake up it was as if she was having a seizure and a nightmare all at once.</p><p>"Shinichi" he said.</p><p>He shook her again.</p><p>He touched her pulse as she began to shake.</p><p>It was speeding too fast, and he could actually hear her heart beat.</p><p>"HELP!" he screamed.</p><p>She began to shake uncontrollably on the bed, almost hitting her head on the wall and headboard every time. And he had to do everything in his power to make sure that it did not happen as he held her in his arms.</p><p>Everyone ran into the room with his pleadings.</p><p>"Shinichi!" screamed Ran who started to cry.</p><p>Haibara stood still.</p><p>"There is nothing you can do you just have to let it happen until it is over" said Haibara.</p><p>And within another ten minutes it was over.</p><p>It was a horrendous ten minutes.</p><p>Kaito and Yukiko were the only ones that remained in the room to look after Shinichi.</p><p>"It stopped, she finally stopped" said Kaito hopeful and tirelessly.</p><p>Yukiko sat on the bed beside her daughter and ran her fingers through her daughters hair.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" said Yukikio.</p><p>Shinichi opened her eyes.</p><p>"Shinichi!" said a happy Kaito.</p><p>"Honey just go back to sleep, and you will be fine in the morning" said Yukiko.</p><p>Shinichi just nodded and closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.</p><p>Yukiko just stood back up.</p><p>"I need to watch her for the night and make sure that she is fine. Kaito you can just take a break and take some rest I need to take care of my daughter. It is about time I finally take care of her in her time of need. She needs me, and I need her to fine I need her to be alive and well or I have truly failed as a mother and as a human being" said Yukiko.</p><p>He was speechless.</p><p>Yukiko just laid in the bed with her daughter.</p><p>"Do you want the light kept on?" said Kaito.</p><p>" Yes " said Yukiko.</p><p>And he closed the door behind him.</p><p>And he heard four people talking downstairs.</p><p>He went down stairs to see that Dr Agasa was now there and they were all in a deep discussion and there was wires and everything he had no idea what was going on and he had to know.</p><p>"What is happening?" said Kaito.</p><p>This made three of them jump not including his mother.</p><p>"Do you have to sneak up on people like that all the time?" said Haibara annoyed.</p><p>And he saw the needle that was drawn out of Mouri Ran's arm and he watched the blood being took out and his face went pale white.</p><p>"Are you doing more of your freaky experiments on other people?" said Kaito.</p><p>Haibara took the needle and put it into a box.</p><p>"Kuroba I am helping your girlfriend by saving her life by doing this and no one is going to be harmed it is actually quite simple this time" said Haibara.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"When Shinichi was shot when she was Shirley...She lost a lot of blood, and I had to give her some of my blood, it was a blood transfusion to save her life and if I did not do it then she would have died from blood loss, so I had to do it" said Ran.</p><p>"So, you are saying that the blood transfusion caused a problem or something like that?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yes as far as I know that is the problem" said Haibara.</p><p>"I am sorry" said Ran.</p><p>They both looked at her.</p><p>"Mouri this is not your fault if you did not give her your blood at that moment then she would be dead already and there would be nothing anyone could do about it" said Haibara.</p><p>"I guess so" said Ran.</p><p>"Shinichi would not want you to blame yourself so" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok" said Ran more hopeful.</p><p>" So all you need to do is give her a blood transfusion, and she will be fine?" said Kaito neutrally.</p><p>"That is what I am hoping for" said Haibara.</p><p>She was not looking at any of them in the face as she packed her bags and her experimental science stuff.</p><p>"I have some experiments to do, and I will be back in a couple of days with an answer to say if it will work or not" said Haibara.</p><p>She handed a bag to Kaito.</p><p>"But until then just follow these instructions and do your best to keep her well and out of sight from everyone and I make this very clear no one out of this house is to know what is going on and do not tell another soul. Or you will disappear and not even your pretty girlfriend will be able to find or prove that I was responsible for it" said Haibara cynically.</p><p>"Ai-Kun!" said Agasa scolding her.</p><p>" What?" she said.</p><p>And there was three people left looking terrified of her as she and Agasa left the house.</p><p>"Sorry she is really not as bad as she you think and she does not really mean what she says" said Agasa apologizing.</p><p>"HAKASE You are coming or there will just be more of that rabbit food for you to eat for the rest of the month" shouted Haibara from the car.</p><p>And they watched him as he began to sweat like a water falling as if it was raining.</p><p>"Ai-kun" he shouted as he ran to the car.</p><p>They were all speechless.</p><p>"So they are going to save Shinichi!" said Chikage lightly.</p><p>And they watched as the car drove away.</p><p>And Ran was left alone with the two thiefs and she did not know what to say or do and neither did they.</p><p>"So." said Ran.</p><p>"So...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Anyone want some dinner?" said Chikage cheerfully.</p><p>" Yes" said both Ran and Kaito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knocked on the door nervously.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Come in" said Yukiko.</p><p>He opened the door nervously and sweating.</p><p>"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some leftovers in case you needed something to eat" said Kaito.</p><p>He put the plate on the table near the bed.</p><p>"Thank You" said Yukiko.</p><p>He sat on the bed.</p><p>"How is she doing?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine, she is doing much better" said Yukiko yawning.</p><p>He looked at her and she looked tired like she had not slept in a week and she was still injured and she needed just as much rest as anyone else.</p><p>"How about you take a break, and I will watch Shin-Chan for a while and you can get something to eat and get some sleep" said Kaito.</p><p>"...?" said Yukiko.</p><p>"She would not want you to get ill, and she would just end up blaming herself" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok I will just take this and head down stairs and have a chat with Ran anyway" said Yukiko.</p><p>The door was closed behind.</p><p>"Shin-Chan I hope you get better soon because I can't bare to see you like this and it is too horrible to see and I guess it is the reason you went away you did not want me to see you like this. You were just thinking about others as usual and you are being stupid as usual I would rather hold your hand and go through every moment with you even if it is horrible I would rather be with you than without you. I love you" said Shinichi.</p><p>He had just confessed to her, and he did not know what to say or do, he just sat there watching her sleep in silence.</p><p>Then he saw her frown.</p><p>"Shinichi? Are you waking up?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hmph...Five more minutes Ran! " said Shinichi.</p><p>As she stirred in the bed and pulled the cover over her head.</p><p>"Ran?" he said feeling almost insulted.</p><p>"Fine two minutes and I will get up" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was not happy with this being mistaken as someone else.</p><p>He started to poke at her.</p><p>"Wake up raise and shine the Doves are waiting to be fed" said Kaito.</p><p>But she just pulled the cover for her head even more with her full strength and this ended up making Kaito go flying to the floor landing on his head and ass at the same time.</p><p>"OUCH...Are you trying to kill me? ! " said Kaito in pain.</p><p>"KILL? WHO? WHAT? " screamed Shinichi as she stood up and bolted up like lightening.</p><p>"Get off me!" said Kaito.</p><p>And Shinichi realised that she was standing on Kaito.</p><p>"Oops sorry!" she said guilty.</p><p>She stood off him and he stood up rubbing his head were the mark of Shinichi's foot was.</p><p>"It is alright I should have learned my lesson from the last time I tried to wake you up and the pain I got that time, I really do need to learn my lessons" said Kaito.</p><p>"Wait you are awake and you are alright " he said pleased and smiling.</p><p>"Yeah" said Shinichi.</p><p>He hugged her quickly.</p><p>"I am so glad that you are fine Shin-Chan" said Kaito still hugging her.</p><p>"Too tight...I can't move...you are squeezing way to hard" said Shinichi.</p><p>He loosened his grip.</p><p>"You can let me go now!" said Shinichi.</p><p>But he was still holding onto her.</p><p>"I thought you were going to die. You should have told me...I can handle it, and you do not have to carry the burden all by yourself" said Kaito.</p><p>"I know, I am sorry" said Shinichi.</p><p>Wanting to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Hey Ran is here downstairs, and she is waiting to see you" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi gulped.</p><p>"Ran!" said Shinichi scared.</p><p>"She is going to kill me when she sees me" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No she won't, she is just worried about you there is no need to be worried. I think" said Kaito.</p><p>"Now come on downstairs and you can get something to eat, I bet you are starving and there is a lot leftover from earlier on. So come on" said Kaito pulling her.</p><p>"Kaito!" she said annoyed as he pulled her out the room.</p><p>"What you are not afraid of guns, bombs, men in black but you are afraid of facing your best friend right now?" said Kaito teasing.</p><p>"Yes I am" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And you are not afraid of me Kaitou Kid the greatest thief of our generation and maybe of all time!" said Kaito frustrated.</p><p>Shinichi just laughed.</p><p>"Not one bit" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey" said Kaito annoyed.</p><p>"Well you asked" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yes...And now you are almost down the stairs and look there is Ran fast asleep on the couch" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi froze as Kaito smiled victoriously.</p><p>"Now what do you have to say Meitantei" said Kaito.</p><p>"You bastard you tricked me" said Shinichi.</p><p>He took her hand in his.</p><p>"No don't think of it like that" he said patting her hand with his other hand.</p><p>And then he swung their hands merrily as they walked down the rest of the stairs.</p><p>"I am going to get you for this!" said Shinichi.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"That is a promise" she said with her evil grin.</p><p>And now he was the one was afraid as he felt the shiver going down his spine.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you are awake!" said Chikage happily.</p><p>"Yeah" said Shinichi glaring at Kaito.</p><p>" Kaito why did you wake her up?" said Chikage sounding disappointed and angry with him at the same time.</p><p>"Come on and I will make you something to eat and then we will wake up Ran and talk about everything" said Chikage pulling her into the kitchen.</p><p>"I am not that hungry..." said Shinichi.</p><p>She received two scolding looks.</p><p>"Well ok I can have something to eat" said Shinichi giving up.</p><p>She was placed to sit down at the dining table.</p><p>"And what would you like to eat? I can make you anything of your hearts desires" said Chikage.</p><p>"...? I don't know?" said Shinichi.]</p><p>"Hey no fair you never ask me what I want to eat" said Kaito.</p><p>"Then that settles it we are having Fried Salmon and Rice" said Chikage.</p><p>His face went pale white when he heard it.</p><p>And Shinichi just snickered.</p><p>And the frying began.</p><p>"You are looking rather green Kaitou Kid" said Shinichi.</p><p>And the Salmon was now placed in front of them.</p><p>He heard Shinichi's stomach grumbling.</p><p>"Looks like someone is hungrier than they thought they were" said Kaito rubbing Shinichi's stomach.</p><p>"Hey!" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>She pulled the fish closer.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>"Hush you are going to wake people up screaming like a girl" said Shinichi.</p><p>He sat there frowning and crossing his arms in silence.</p><p>Chikage then put out some other food.</p><p>Kaito did not look.</p><p>He grabbed a fork angrily and started to eat some food without even looking.</p><p>Shinichi and Chikage were both shocked but said nothing and just ate the rest of the food trying not to laugh or tell him what he was eating.</p><p>"Did...You enjoy the food that you ate?" said Shinichi through her teeth.</p><p>"Yeah and...what are two laughing at?" said Kaito.</p><p>He looked back at his plate, and his face went from green to white and back several times realizing that he had just ate a whole lot of fish.</p><p>"FISH!" he screamed jumping in his seat.</p><p>He almost hit the roof with his head.</p><p>"Hey what is going on in here?" said Ran.</p><p>They all froze.</p><p>"Shinichi? Is that really you?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>Shinichi just shook her head nervously.</p><p>"Come on Kaito it is best that we give these two girls some privacy so they can talk" said Chikage pulling at Kaito`s arms.</p><p>"But?" he said.</p><p>He did not want to leave Shinichi`s side.</p><p>But he saw her nod in defeat for him to leave.</p><p>And now Shinichi was left alone with Ran.</p><p>She could feel the coldness in the air and time passing them by.</p><p>"Ran...I. " said Shinichi nervously.</p><p>"Stupid Detective Geek" said Ran.</p><p>Then Ran hugged her and started to cry happily.</p><p>"Huh?" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>Ran, let her go and smiled wiping away her tears that was going down her face.</p><p>"What you thought that I was going to hurt you? when you are dying...I would never do that, and I am just happy to see you and that you are alive. But I am still mad at you for not telling me the truth" said Ran.</p><p>"I am sorry" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I know you are" said Ran.</p><p>They sat down for a while and chatted.</p><p>"So...how did you find out anyway?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You talk in your sleep, and Hattori does as well" said Ran.</p><p>"Hattori!" said Shinichi angrily.</p><p>"What?" said Ran.</p><p>"It is all his fault that you found out, ok maybe not all his fault but it is his fault that Kaito found out the truth from him and his stupid slip ups all the times that he could me Kudo. I am so going to get him for this and if he has...and it is his fault that Hakuba figured it out as well he is so done for this and I am never going to tell him anything again" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You told Hattori and you never told me?" said Ran angrily.</p><p>"No he figured it out and blackmailed me" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hattori did that" said Ran.</p><p>"The only person that I actually told was Agasa, and he was the first person that saw me like that and well it all went on from there" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So, you really told no one then the truth about who you were?" said Ran.</p><p>"No" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Why not other than the obvious?" said Ran.</p><p>"Because...it is embarrassing and humiliating that something like that could even happen and it was just a nightmare that is would hope was just that and I did not really want to admit to the truth because, it would be all too real. I was in a prison that I could not escape, and I did not want anyone to know or pity me or laugh. It was just a lot and I did not want to talk about" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But you are now" said Ran hopeful.</p><p>"Yeah and look how far that has gotten me" said Shinichi sadly.</p><p>Ran put her fist against the table angrily.</p><p>This made Shinichi jump.</p><p>"You are only looking at the bad things, and you can look at the good. There is a boy that is crazy about you and would do anything about for you and I can see that you like him the same way but you are too afraid to act on it. Why Shinichi?" said Ran.</p><p>"I am afraid" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Of what?" said Ran.</p><p>"That he might die" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Like Mark did" said Ran.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I kissed him and twenty minutes later he and his family died, people say I am cursed and it a lot of the time it does feel like that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shinichi you can't still be blaming yourself for that, can you?" said Ran.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shinichi you need to stop blaming yourself for things that you are not responsible for and just be happy for once in your life" said Ran.</p><p>"I will think about it" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No. I heard that you were forced to ask him out on a date and you are going to keep your word and go out on your date tomorrow with him" said Ran.</p><p>"BUT!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"This is not up for debate, and this is how you can make it up to me" said Ran.</p><p>Shinichi jaw dropped.</p><p>"And I will make the both of you a lovely picnic and you can have a lot date in the park" said Ran.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but the last we did that Hakuba showed up and he pops up a lot when we are together, frankly I am surprised he has not showed up here yet" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well...actually I have a date with Hakuba tomorrow so I can keep him out of your brown hair that you are using as a disguise" said Ran.</p><p>Shinichi started to cough.</p><p>"Are you alright?" said ran.</p><p>"Sorry did I just hear you correctly that you have a date with Hakuba as in a Detective, someone you would never date" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>"Yeah...so I like him" said Ran going red in the face.</p><p>Shinichi deadpanned.</p><p>"Just shut up" said Ran going even redder.</p><p>THUD</p><p>They heard a noise and the quickly looked around to see Kaito falling down the stairs and jump to his feet.</p><p>"Are you seriously going out with that Bastard?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah there is nothing wrong with him" said Ran.</p><p>"Other than he is a boring bastard, he is accusing me of being Kaitou Kid all of the time and it is annoying" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well to point out the obvious, you are" said Shinichi bored.</p><p>"Yeah" said Ran.</p><p>"He is also a stalker, and he also went out on a date with your best friend and he likes my Shin-Chan that way. What makes you think he is not really just using you?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi kicked him in the shin.</p><p>"I was the one that asked him and you are a stalker and a pervert and you are still getting the girls somehow I don't how but she actually likes you that way" said Ran.</p><p>"Hey I am not a Pervert...stop calling me that" said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine then Bakaito" said Ran.</p><p>Shinichi could see the fire in both of their eyes.</p><p>"Right, calm down the both of you. Seriously!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But you are really going out with Hakuba?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"He is worried about and you and I like that" said Ran.</p><p>Two deadpanned faces.</p><p>"He is as boring as Sherlock Holmes is" said Kaito without thinking.</p><p>"You shouldn't have said that" said Ran worried.</p><p>" Why?" said Kaito laughing and confused.</p><p>" You insult Sherlock Holmes like that. You insult me!" said Shinichi firecly.</p><p>He turned around to see Shinichi mad as hell he could almost imagine the red burning fire aura around her and him descending into hell the moment she got her hands on him. He was a dead man.</p><p>"SORRY! SORRY!" he said as he ran up the stairs and kept tripping over them and running up them again.</p><p>Shinichi just sat down and smiled.</p><p>"What you are not going to after him for insulting Sherlock Holmes like that?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>"Naw, I am too tired and I want to keep the energy that I have " said Shinichi sighing.</p><p>"You really do love him if you forgave him at fast" said Ran teasing.</p><p>Shinichi just rolled her eyes at Ran.</p><p>"What?" said Ran innocently.</p><p>RING</p><p>"Oh that is my phone...it is...Hakuba!" said Ran.</p><p>"See he really does creep up somehow" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I better just take this call" said Ran.</p><p>And ran went by her name and ran out of the room with the phone in her hand and a smile on her face.</p><p>Shinichi just leaned against the counter and sighed.</p><p>"Shin-Chan"</p><p>She turned around to see her mother with the phone in her hand.</p><p>"Dad? He is out of surgery" said Shinichi.</p><p>Yukiko nodded.</p><p>"Is he?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"He is still in critical condition, but the operation went fine and they are just keeping an eye on him but he is doing much better than they thought they would. I think he is just going to be fine. Shin-Chan he is going to make it" said Yukiko.</p><p>She could feel the tears falling down on her face as she was in shock.</p><p>"He is?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yes!" said Yukiko hugging her daughter who was in shock and could not move a single muscle and she just kissed her daughter on the cheek.</p><p>"I need to make some arrangements, but everything is turning out better than I thought it would" said Yukiko.</p><p>And she left her daughter alone to think.</p><p>Shinichi sat back down and started to cry happily.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is it safe to come in now?" said Kaito peering in the door.</p><p>She did not answer and he was worried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he was still afraid of her, he was worried about her.</p><p>He had seen Ran running what chatting to that bastard Hakuba on her phone and she was smiling and laughing on the phone with him and he did not like this one bit. He did not like the fact that Hakuba was getting closer to them and he was doing it again through a friend and it was just like the last time he did it with Aoko and now he was doing it with Ran and they both even looked alike. He really was a bastard.</p><p>Then he saw Yukiko go in she was crying and he did not want to listen in on what they were saying because it seemed like it was family business and private and he did not want to interrupt something like would just be too cruel of him as he already eavesdropped today and this would just be bad. And then he saw her leave again and she was crying again while she was on the phone to someone and he was getting really worried about Shinichi and she was alone and he didn't want to leave her alone.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Shin-Chan is it safe to come in now?" he said jokingly.</p><p>He quickly looked in, and she was not answering he was worried and it was not like it was a bedroom or bathroom, it was a kitchen. So he could just walk in without walking in on anything that he might want to see but would not be very gentleman like of him to just look at it without permission.</p><p>He walked in and he saw her crying.</p><p>"Shin-Chan are you ok? Is everything alright? What can I do to help you?" said Kaito.</p><p>She moved her arm and smiled.</p><p>"Nothing everything is fine" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Then why are you crying?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Because I am happy" said Shinichi.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"My Dad he is...possibly going to be fine he is still alive and he is alive" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That is great Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>She smiled and hugged him.</p><p>Then he was surprised when his lips were met with her hers and she was kissing him, she was the one that was kissing him. And his brain went on a melt down and shut down and he was kissing her. It was perfect.</p><p>But he broke the deep kiss up.</p><p>"But why?" he said.</p><p>"Because I...I Love you and I am not afraid anymore" said Shincihi.</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>"What?Should I have not said that because if you don't feel that same way then?" said Shinichi rambling.</p><p>"NO!" he said waving his arms.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"It is just I wanted to be the first one to say I Love you, not the one to hear it but now I think about it...It is even better because I love you baby oh my!" said Kaito then he started to sing.</p><p>And she turned bright red.</p><p>"Please stop singing?" she said covering her face with her hands.</p><p>But he kept singing and he was doing it even louder.</p><p>"Kaito we get it you love her now shut up it is the middle of the night" said his mother standing at the door angrily and her eye twitching as if she was just woke up.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you finally confessed" said Yukiko clapping her hands.</p><p>"I am on the phone. Can you please keep the noise down?" said Ran annoyed shielding the phone from anyone hearing what was going on.</p><p>And now Kaito was red faced.</p><p>"Was it that loud?" said Kaito.</p><p>All of them deadpanned faces.</p><p>"Right it is bed time for everyone" said Chikage.</p><p>Yukiko sighed in disappointment and Shinichi could swear that she just looked Ayumi at that moment and she almost smiled at that moment.</p><p>"And Kaito you are not to go in the same room as Shin-Chan. I am far too young to be a Grandmother, and I will not have a Teenage love scandal under my roof" said Chikage.</p><p>Ran laughed quietly.</p><p>Shinichi just ran up the stairs red faced and other mother chased after her teasing her as she hummed the song.</p><p>"Mum!" said Kaito angrily.</p><p>"What?" said Chikage.</p><p>"You know the other way to the other room" said Chikage.</p><p>"Ran you can the guest room Yukiko is sharing with Shin-Chan to keep an eye on her and I will tomorrow to watch her and you the next and soon on until Ai-Chan comes with the results" said Chikage.</p><p>"Ok! What Saguru ...is he?" she said listening to the phone.</p><p>Her face looked in disappointment as he had hung up on her and then she ran up the stairs to make another angry phone call.</p><p>And he just realized that he was in a house full of woman and he had no escape right now and he did not know what to think. Wait! He was now alone with his mother, and she had that look in her eye and she was walking towards him.</p><p>"I am not having the sex talk, not again there is no way in hell. Shin-Chan is right upstairs and Nakamori already said everything with her being there hiding and it was humiliating and now thinking about it. It is more embarrassing than ever. Please don't make me have it not again please!" said Kaito begging.</p><p>"Yes you are especially because she is staying under this roof and because of the song that you just sang and because every girl that has walked into this house has called you a Pervert" said Chikage.</p><p>"I should have listened to Shinichi and be quiet" said Kaito.</p><p>And for the next hour were the most horrifying moments of his life with his mother.</p><p>And he was emotionally scarred for life.</p><p>"Well I just will leave you alone with your thoughts" said Chikage.</p><p>And he was red faced and silent for the next ten minutes that he sat along on the couch.</p><p>"Oh Kaito I just need to go the Hospital" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" said Kaito concerned.</p><p>"Yes everything is just fine just going to see my husband and tell him the good news about you and my Shin-Chan he wanted to me to tell him the moment the two of you got together and that is what I am just going to tell him" said Yukiko.</p><p>He gulped in fear.</p><p>"Would you just keep an eye on my daughter and here you might need this for you know protection" said Yukiko.</p><p>And now he was in Shinichi`'s version of hell and understood why she hated it so much. And she was actually suggesting that he do that with her daughter like it was nothing. He just put the condom on the table and sat back down humiliated.</p><p>"Well see you soon" said Yukiko waving to him.</p><p>There was no way in hell that he was going to have sex with Shinichi under this roof with everyone here and it was far too early and he was turning red at just the thought of it.</p><p>But it would best if he just go check up on her as he remembered the last time he went to check on her and that was not a good memory to have.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Shin-Chan are you alright in there?" said Kaito.</p><p>She coughed.</p><p>"Yeah" said Shinichi.</p><p>He opened the door because he was worried because she was coughing.</p><p>"You are pale white you look like a ghost" he said worried.</p><p>"That would be...because of the talk I just had with my mother and trust me when I say you do not want to know what she said to me...about us and what she had actually said as my mother. Something my mother actually said" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was now bright red.</p><p>"She said something to you to, didn't she.I am going to kill her for this and why do I have a mother that is just so weird" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito started to laugh.</p><p>"What?" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>He was almost crying through the laughter.</p><p>"I just realised that you are the normal person in your family, well the person that is the most normal " said Kaito.</p><p>"And sadly I am inclined to believe you" said Shinichi.</p><p>He sat down on the bed beside her, and they chatted for a while and they soon fell asleep.</p><p>He only feels asleep for five minutes before he realised that his mother was standing in front of him angrily.</p><p>"Kaito!" said his mother quietly and mad.</p><p>He just crawled out of the bed quietly not looking his mother in the eye.</p><p>They both left the room.</p><p>"You failed the test and the rules!" said Chikage.</p><p>"Eh?" he said.</p><p>"Relax, we are just messing with you, but seriously protection is a good thing to have on you when you have a girlfriend" said Chikage and she handed him a lot of it and walked away laughing.</p><p>And he then realized that he and Shinichi had not yet established that they were in a relationship just yet. And then he just realized that he had a date with Shinichi tomorrow and this was all too much for him to handle.</p><p>"Why me?" he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shin-Chan what are we?" said a nervous Kaito.</p><p>"What? What do you mean?I hum you !...I? ...Can I just shut up now, and you tell me what you think we are, I don't have to?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito just looked confused.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito.</p><p>Haibara was watching the both of them, amused but bored and annoyed that Kaito was making her friend very nervous and agitated. And she could not have her favourite test subject and friend being like that it was not good for her and it was not good for anyone.</p><p>"Oh for goodness sake. I dub thee boyfriend and girlfriend. You both are an official couple, dating, kissing each other on a regular base and I can go on and on but just for the sake of everyone get together now because our sanity and most important mine is fed up with the teen drama. And you both are annoying" said Haibara.</p><p>As she gave them her scary look as she paced the room floor pointing at each of them in the face and almost losing it. She looked evil and impatient like the devil that she was and shrieking.</p><p>"OK!" said Haibara looking at Kaito.</p><p>He just nodded like a dog confirming it.</p><p>Shinichi just blushed as she smiled.</p><p>"And Ran is making a picnic so you two can go out on a date tomorrow and don't get caught like the last time and take care of her" said Haibara.</p><p>"Haibara!" said Shinichi bored.</p><p>"Shinichi" called Ran.</p><p>Shinichi looked at both Haibara and Kaito. He looked very uncomfortable and she looked like she was ready to kill and mainly him if he did not obey her direct order. She was compelled to stay or go.</p><p>"SHINICHI" yelled Ran scaring her.</p><p>"Got to go see what Ran wants. Bye" said Shinichi running away and kissing Kaito on the cheek who blushed.</p><p>Kaito was now left alone with the demon child.</p><p>"And Kuroba?" said Haibara.</p><p>"Yes?" he said.</p><p>"And she gets harmed in any way they will not find your body I can promise you that and or they will not be able to find you. Not even your precious Tantei-Kun will be able to find you or your body or any evidence at all because there will be nothing because I am able to destroy everything and if she is harmed then no one can save you from my wrath" said Haibara in a childish but twisted voice looking him straight in the eye.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is my girlfriend" he said smiling and he was clapping his hands and smiling like a child.</p><p>And he already completely forgotten that he was threatened by the little evil scientist, he really did not like the Demon child but he had to admit she was a great actress. And he did not getting the evil vibe feeling he got from Snake and the others. But she did have the evil glare that was scary but not as half as Shinichi's glare that she always gave him when she was mad or he did something wrong. And he realized that he was glared at a lot and maybe he should be a little nicer when there is what four or five women currently under his roof. And he was scared of all of them in some form in all different ways. He was already getting fed up thinking about it was too much planning and too much thought. And mostly it was just boring and would be a waste of time, time that he could be eating chocolate.</p><p>So chocolate and then check on Shinichi again.</p><p>His Mum might be still there but he was not sure.</p><p>No, he would go check on Shinichi first she was far more important than chocolate.</p><p>He went up the stairs to check on Shinichi and she was asleep soundlessly and she looked like an angel his angel that he loved more than chocolate. Now he was getting hungry that he was thinking about chocolate again.</p><p>And he remembered that he had his secret emergency stash that was under the bed and he was going to get it.</p><p>What?</p><p>He was hungry, and he did not want to abandon Shinichi and this was the fastest and safest way that he and she would be safe.</p><p>He went under the bed smiling to get his sweet, sweet chocolate and eat it, so he could get it and he saw the box his eyes brightened up as he saw them and he smiled like a child on Christmas Day as he took the box out. And opened it waiting for one of them best things in his life to touch his lips and his face fell in disappointment.</p><p>He was now pouting.</p><p>He had forgot that he ate it last night, and he had eaten some of it in his sleep and the stuff that he was to replace it with he had eaten that to.</p><p>He made sure Shinichi was fine, and he made his way down to the kitchen and he was horrified to what he was seeing. It was a nightmare it was just too horrible to be true a tear dropped from his eye.</p><p>There was wrappers everywhere, crumbs, smudges and dirty plates in the sink.</p><p>He searched everywhere in the kitchen the cupboards, fridge and freezer everywhere but there was none there was nothing and he was almost in tears.</p><p>They and eaten all his chocolate, all of it every single bit of it and he was left in a house with no chocolate it was one of his worst nightmares come true and he had to do something about it.</p><p>Revenge for eating his precious.</p><p>But first he had to get some more or he would die of lack of chocolate.</p><p>A headache of not having chocolate was already coming and a sore stomach, fainting or whatever he just had to have it and soon.</p><p>But he also had to watch Shinichi since her mother was gone and he did not want to wake the others again or they would all gang up and do something evil to him and he was planning on doing something evil to them.</p><p>He made his way upstairs again.</p><p>"Hey, Hey come Shin-Chan wake up" said Kaito.</p><p>"I will buy you some chocolate" said Kaito.</p><p>But she just turned in the bed pulling the cover over her head.</p><p>"I will but you coffee, you know coffee. You love coffee like I love chocolate so come on wake up and get out of bed" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hmph" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh come on you owe me " said Kaito pleading.</p><p>"Five more minutes then" said Shinichi.</p><p>Thirty minutes later.</p><p>Shinichi was now half sitting up and rubbing her eyes.</p><p>"Did you say something?" said Shinichi almost going back to sleep.</p><p>"Oh you are still dressed then" said Kaito happily.</p><p>He pulled her out the bed and stuck her shoes and a coat with a hood on it.</p><p>"What is happening? Am I still asleep?" said Shinichi falling asleep standing.</p><p>" We are just going out for some chocolate and I guess some coffee or decaf to keep you awake along enough so I can get myself some chocolate cake" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Are you awake?" said Kaito.</p><p>She did not respond because she was already back asleep and there was one way that would wake her up and he was not going to do that again unless it was emergency and chocolate was. But she would not see it that way and she would kill him for it.</p><p>She was literally falling asleep again, and he caught her and he smiled putting a blanket over her. He could just borrow his mother's car, and he could just take Shinichi with him, no one would even notice and they would be back soon before anyone would now and everything would be fine.</p><p>And by the time he had made this decision he had already buckled Shinichi into the front seat and he had his hands on the driving wheel and he was smiling.</p><p>First stop was McDonalds for some food and coffee so that he could wake her up and she could help him carry all the chocolate that he needed.</p><p>"Coffee" said Shinichi.</p><p>She could smell coffee and she opened her eyes and panicked.</p><p>She was staring at a cup of coffee and there was a belt around her and a blanket.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you are finally awake!" said Kaito putting the cup of coffee in her hands.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You don't even remember, do you?" said Kaito.</p><p>"You have chocolate on your face...Did you kidnap me just, so you could get some chocolate and you took me along for the ride?So what you could just watch me?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Well maybe...What else was I going to do?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Wait until the afternoon like everyone else would. And just sleep like the rest of the human race would" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was now drinking the coffee.</p><p>"I have not had a cup of coffee in so long it is just too good to be true...I love you" said Shinichi.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Wait, are you talking to me or to the coffee ? " said Kaito.</p><p>"I am hungry now. How about some food that you have got there and I need more coffee. Haibara said that I should not drink it and that I would be addicted to it but who cares let's just go and get some in the supermarket and a machine because I don't think you have one. I will pay you back I swear I just need coffee" said Shinichi with her eyes brightening up.</p><p>He gulped in fear to the childish monster that he had just created, and he realised this was what he is like with chocolate and now he had her hooked again.</p><p>"Come on coffee" said Shinichi clapping her hands.</p><p>He looked down she had already drunk the steaming hot cup of coffee and he was shocked if that was him he would have burnt his throat.</p><p>"Come on Kaito pedal to the metal and make it snappy I want coffee and you want chocolate so come on already" said Shinichi.</p><p>He just nodded and floored it.</p><p>And Shinichi ran out of the car faster than he could ever move, avoiding all cameras and everything in her way.</p><p>"Hey wait up I have the money" said Kaito.</p><p>By the time he got in the shop, she had already filled two trolleys with chocolate for him and coffee stuff for him.</p><p>"...!" said Kaito.</p><p>He had given her decaf with just a small bit of coffee for the smell, and this was what she was like and if he had given her the genuine thing well he did not want to see that. But she had gotten all the chocolates he wanted and more that he would have forgotten about he was just happy with the result.</p><p>And he watched her as she loaded the stuff into the car in a blur all he saw a very cute blur but still a blur.</p><p>He would have gulped in fear if she had been like this at one of his Heist and she was still his rival then he would have been defeated there was no doubt about that she was caffeine mad and he had made her that way.</p><p>"Shinichi I think you need to calm down" said Kaito.</p><p>"Can I drive?" said Shinichi innocently.</p><p>"No! Your mother nearly ran me down before and if you are anything like her driving then...There is just no way that you are driving in your current caffeine mad hyper way that I am letting you drive there is nothing that can make me change my mind" said Kaito.</p><p>"I will tell your mother that you stole the car" said Shinichi.</p><p>"...!" said Kaito.</p><p>He scratched his head.</p><p>"Fine then" said Kaito.</p><p>Putting the seat belt and hanging onto the door.</p><p>And she was driving...normally.</p><p>"You know this would have just been easier if you asked your assistant to get you the chocolate that you needed" said Shinichi.</p><p>His face deadpanned.</p><p>"It was so easy, and I did not even think about it" said Kaito sulking.</p><p>Shinichi just smiled at him.</p><p>"Is there any possible way that I can wake up without you going well a maniac or takes too long?" said Kaito.</p><p>"An alarm clock or sound similar always wakes me up" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Tch" said Kaito.</p><p>"I am getting tired now" said Shinichi as she parked the car.</p><p>"Do not tell me that you are going back to sleep again?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yeah kind of" said Shinichi yawning.</p><p>"But there is too much to unload by myself" said Kaito.</p><p>"Goodnight Kaito" said Shinichi getting out of the car and going in the house.</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>And when he went in Shinichi was fast asleep on the couch hugging a pot of coffee that he had bought for her and she was smiling.</p><p>It took him an hour to put take everything out of the car and it had only taken her less than two minutes to put it all in like lightening.</p><p>And he sat down on the couch beside Shinichi and devoured a whole chocolate cake and a box of them.</p><p>And he then set his trap ready for the thief who had taken his chocolate knowing that they would likely take it again and he would happily wait to find out who it was.</p><p>He grabbed Shinichi again to put her to bed this time and when he put her on the bed he was exhausted as he sat down beside her. His eyes falling down and he soon fell asleep again beside her hugging his chocolate bear and Shinichi was hugging the coffee bear that he bought. It was a matching pair that came along with what they had bought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poke</p><p>Poke</p><p>Poke</p><p>Someone was poking him with their bony finger trying to wake him up, and he did not want to he just wanted to hug his teddy and hug his Shinichi. He just pulled the cover over his head, and he did not want to move he was comfortable and he was happy where he was.</p><p>"Wake up" said the voice but he was not listening.</p><p>BANG</p><p>There was a loud bang down, and he knew what it was immediately someone had sprung his trap trying to steal his chocolate. He jumped out the bed immediately ignoring his surroundings and pretty much everything as he just ran down the stairs smiling to find out who the chocolate thief was.</p><p>And he was shocked at who it was as he stood there in his pyjamas staring at the chocolate thief covered in red dust head to toe. He had literally caught them red handed with the clown wig on their head and he was just shocked and actually applaud at who it was and he never thought it would be this person. But looking at him he was not that surprised he was the thief that stole the chocolate and he was just angry that the man was still eating it and had not even noticed him standing there pointing his finger at him.</p><p>Haibara was the first to break the silence as she laughed at the old man.</p><p>"You stole my chocolate Doctor I am not pleased with this result. You should never steal from a thief it never ends well, and it is y chocolate and not yours it is not fair do you realize that you ate all my chocolate and I had to go out last night with Shin-Chan and buy more and you ate some of it" said Kaito calmly then like an angry child.</p><p>Agasa was the thief that stole the chocolate.</p><p>Agasa was now sweating as he was getting to angry looks from the girl he considered a daughter and the boyfriend of the other girl that he considered a daughter and they were both terrifying. And what was worse he was caught red handed and there was no way of getting out of this and he was supposed to be on a diet that he was forced upon. But in the end it was so worth it he had not seen or eaten any chocolate since they all went on the run and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever had in a long time. But now his stomach was starting to hurt because of what he ate last night.</p><p>"Hakase you are supposed to be on a diet. Just how much chocolate has you eaten?" said Haibara giving him the evil eye.</p><p>Kaito snickered victoriously as the little demon child could easily take care of him and punish him for stealing his beloved chocolate.</p><p>"And you what were you thinking about taking Kudo out in the middle of the night and I smelt the coffee as soon as I got downstairs and I smelt it on her breath. You gave her coffee do you realize I have been trying to get her off that addiction and it had been a success. And she has been off it for nearly you and a year just probably handed it to her as a treat to make her happy and she would just drink so easy knowing her and I saw the receipt she is addicted to it again because of you. Wait for this I tell Mouri this she will not be happy about this " said Haibara now giving him a lecture as if she was his mother and he was terrified of even if she was less than three feet tall.</p><p>Shinichi yawned as she walked down the stairs and she took one look at Agasa and she was not the least bit surprised that he was a thief stealing food or that Kaito would actually make one to find out who it was.</p><p>She watched with one eye as Haibara was giving them a lecture each like she usually does to people and with the other eye she watched the sweet delicious coffee machine make her lovely coffee. She made her coffee she had not made one in nearly a year and she picked up the cup and sat down to drink it and watch the show of them getting into trouble.</p><p>And she was drinking her beloved coffee and she smiled as she took the first sip and then she hears what Haibara had said that she had deliberately kept her off it and she was comparing her to Agasa and his food addiction. She was mad and she was...she just waved it off she could not be bothered to deal with something so trivial and she had her coffee now anyway. So she was happy and there was no one that was going to take it away from her no one on this planet.</p><p>But the coffee cup was then snatched out of her hands and she had only drank three cups of it and she was not happy one bit.</p><p>"No more coffee Shinichi you have had enough and I am cutting you off" said Ran.</p><p>"Hey give it back" said Shinichi mad as hell.</p><p>Ran raised in the cup in the air thinking of her as still small and that she could not reach it. But Ran also forgot one thing she was not the one that was taller anymore because Shinichi was the one that was taller. So, Shinichi stood up smiling and grabbed the cup from Ran`s hand and quickly made another so quickly that Ran could barely see it.</p><p>And she sipped it.</p><p>"Remind me who is the one that is taller?" said Shinichi drinking the cup as she smiled.</p><p>"Give me that now" said Ran.</p><p>"No, it is mine and you cant make me give it up" said Shinichi putting the cup behind her back protecting it with her life.</p><p>"Give it to m Shirley or you are grounded" said Ran.</p><p>And they both drew deadpanned faces at the same time and then they both laughed at each other.</p><p>"I am still not giving it to you" said Shinichi.</p><p>Ran huffed.</p><p>"Kuroba did you buy Shinichi coffee because if you did then? she said threateningly as she cracked her fingers in her hands walking towards the thief.</p><p>He gulped when he saw her coming.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He dropped a smoke bomb and he was out there as fast as he could because he knew that there was no way that he was going to win this time. And he was now hiding in the Kaitou Kid Cave waiting for the two of them to claim down over coffee of all things and just let them give the chocolate thief into trouble instead.</p><p>"Hiding out again" said Shinichi drinking her cup of coffee.</p><p>He jumped three feet into the air and hit his head on the roof, or ceiling depends on what you want to call it.</p><p>"You scared, and you are still drinking coffee" said Kaito.</p><p>"And you are drinking hot chocolate and eating chocolate right now" said Shinichi scowling.</p><p>"Well...so" said Kaito.</p><p>"I am not giving up coffee again" said Shinichi as if it was final.</p><p>She then smiled evilly.</p><p>"That is unless you are willing to give up chocolate as well. As in go cold turkey none at all like I had to" said Shinichi with evil eyes.</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>"No fair, Shin-Chan. And I am not addicted to chocolate" said Kaito.</p><p>"Even I can admit that I am addicted to coffee, and I am alright with that and accept that, you can at least admit the same thing. Honey " said shinichi.</p><p>"Honey, is there chocolate with honey somewhere ...Oh wait, you was calling me that...Oh, there is no chocolate...So maybe I am just a teeny weenie addicted to chocolate but I live with that and so will my dentist" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ok then so I will not give up coffee and you will not give up chocolate even though you are addicted to it" said Shinichi sighing.</p><p>"Ok!" he said happily.</p><p>And Shinichi walked away smiling as she drank her cup of coffee and smirking when she finished it.</p><p>'Hey wait a minute?' thought Kaito.</p><p>"Hey Shin-Chin, Dear, Honey...did you just manipulate me into making me alright with you drinking coffee?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said running after her.</p><p>But she did not answer his question she just smiled as she had won.</p><p>"You are not drinking coffee anymore" demanded Haibara.</p><p>"Haibara you let it slip it was just one of your evil experiments wasn't it?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"As my human subject I am obligated to..." said Haibara.</p><p>Shinichi just rolled her eyes back.</p><p>"I will give up coffee when you do are you prepared for that deal?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Haibara froze.</p><p>"And you can't make your own brand because I still count that as coffee" said Shinichi.</p><p>"You will be drinking a hell a lot less than you did before" said Haibara.</p><p>"Ok!" said Shinichi.</p><p>Now she just had to deal with Ran.</p><p>And within five minutes Ran folded but the bad thing about it was Shinichi had to agree to go shopping with Ran and Sonoko at least twice a month and do her best not to bring death with the her.</p><p>But she did not answer his question she just smiled as she had won.</p><p>And the rest of them were just going to have to live with it.</p><p>But she was less addicted to coffee and she only drank ten cups a day instead of the countless that she would have normal have drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was now out on her official first date with her boyfriend Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid.</p><p>It was a picnic set up by her best friend Ran. It was in the park, and it was beside the pond and it was a beautiful sunny day.</p><p>And strangely it was the exact same spot they were in the last time making her feel a little shaky but since her hair was now a different colour she felt safer logical and has Kaito held her hand she felt comforted knowing that he was there with her.</p><p>"Bakaito is that you?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Ahoko?" said Kaito panicking.</p><p>"Just great!" muttered Shinichi.</p><p>He quickly stuck a hat and sunglasses on Shinichi hoping that Aoko would not recognise her.</p><p>"Stay in the shadows and keep your head down it will help and works for me " whispered Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just glimpsed up and her eyes brightened quickly and then she looked back down to the ground as she was hiding her face and she nodded.</p><p>He walked over to Aoko and to try and do his best to get her as far away as possible hoping that she would not see Shinichi and not tell anyone about this.</p><p>"Kaito are you actually on a date with a real-life girl" said Aoko.</p><p>"Yes you and Ahoko are interrupting it" said Kaito.</p><p>"Sorry!" said Aoko.</p><p>Aoko started to peer over at Shinichi and he was now panicking.</p><p>"Who is she? What is her name?What does she look like? Aoko wants to meet her, and Kaito will introduce her" said Aoko.</p><p>"Aoko can you just leave us alone she is shy and she does not speak Japanese" said Kaito.</p><p>"At least let me see her face" said Aoko.</p><p>"No just leave us alone" said Kaito.</p><p>"Are you ashamed of Aoko?" said Aoko.</p><p>"Stop making this about yourself" said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine I will leave you to your date!" said Aoko marching off.</p><p>He watched Aoko march off in anger he was upset and happy at the same time but he had felt like he had to choose between his girlfriend and his best friend and he had chosen his girlfriend because she knew the truth and she did not hate him.</p><p>"Ok that was awkward but Shin-Chan, Aoko has gone and we can get back to our date now and hopefully no one else will walk by...again" said Kaito.</p><p>"Is Aoko alright?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yeah she gets mad like that all the time, but she is a very forgiving person and she will cool down soon and she will be back to herself with no anger by the time that she gets home" said Kaito.</p><p>She was about to say something.</p><p>"And yes I am sure because I do it all the time, make her mad and end up getting hit with a mop or frightened with one of those finny things so don't worry. Really it was nothing Shinichi there is nothing to worry about so let's just have fun" said Kaito reassuringly.</p><p>"Ok then " said Shinichi more hopeful.</p><p>"So what did Ran make?" said Kaito looking in the basket.</p><p>He stuck his hand in the basket taking the first thing that he could get his hands on as he smiled and when he saw it his face when sheet white.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>And dropped the tuna sandwich.</p><p>And Shinichi just rolled her eyes back as Kaito backed away.</p><p>"Hum Kaito!" said Shinichi raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"Kaito! You...are" said Shinichi.</p><p>SPLASH</p><p>He had backed away and fallen into the pond that he had not noticed because of fear.</p><p>And now he was standing in a pond with water to his neck.</p><p>And staring at him with a deadpanned face.</p><p>His Poker Face was truly broken as he was now pouting.</p><p>And slapping at the water in anger.</p><p>And then Shinichi started to laugh at him hysterically and crying so much that she was crying tears of laughter at him.</p><p>He was not happy with this.</p><p>"Can you help me up? I am scared that a finny thing might come and ...please just help me " pleaded Kaito with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>She licked her teeth and stood still looking at him suspiciously.</p><p>"Why should I help you? You just might pull me in I can see the thought crossed your eyes and dont even try lying to me that it did not" said Shinichi.</p><p>But she did walk closer to him and the pond.</p><p>"Come on, Shin-Chan ...please please please!" he said begging.</p><p>She walked closer to him and crouched on the ground.</p><p>"But I like you wet and surrounded by the those finny things I just need to get a picture of this and then I will help you...OK!" said Shinichi.</p><p>She quickly took her phone out.</p><p>"Oh no don't you dare Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>She frowned at the annoying nickname.</p><p>And he saw his opportunity and grabbed her making her fall in and he grabbed her bridal style holding her up in the water.</p><p>"Yuck!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I like a wet Shinichi just like Shinichi likes me wet" said Kaito grinning at her devilishly.</p><p>She frowned at him.</p><p>She splashed at the water and some into his face but it just made him grin even more.</p><p>And then spun her around in the water again and again.</p><p>And he was still smiling at her.</p><p>"I am so going to kill you for this" said Shinichi.</p><p>Her face was now dripping wet.</p><p>"Oh come on Shin-Chan let's just have some fun and romance" said Kaito.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>"Fine" said Shinichi.</p><p>And she kissed him.</p><p>Making him smile and drop her and he started to kiss her again.</p><p>And they moved about in the water kissing and it getting deeper and deeper.</p><p>She started to take his shirt off.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he said seductively as he kissed up and down her neck.</p><p>"There I think that is enough" said Shinichi parting the kiss and blushing.</p><p>And she stepped out of the pond and took Kaito's hand helping him out.</p><p>And she looked at him in horror.</p><p>"What did I do something bad?" said Kaito.</p><p>She just stood still and pointed at him.</p><p>He looked down to see that there was a fish hanging out of his pocket.</p><p>"Get it out"</p><p>"Get it out"</p><p>"Please Shin-Chan"</p><p>He pleaded with her ask the fish started to squirm.</p><p>She pulled it out quickly and threw it back into the pond.</p><p>"Thank you" he said breathing in and sitting on the ground.</p><p>And she sat down beside him.</p><p>"I have to ask...Why are so scared of fish?" said Shinichi.</p><p>His face darkened.</p><p>"I will tell you if you tell me how you got shrunk" said Kaito.</p><p>Her face darkened.</p><p>And they both started to shiver and then they both realized that they were both soaking wet and their clothes were stinking to their skins.</p><p>"White!" they both said blushing.</p><p>And then face palmed.</p><p>"I have a change of clothes for the both of us" said Kaito.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He handed her a bag full of clothes, and they had everything that she needed. Everything.</p><p>"I don't know if it sweet or creepy that you know the exact size of my...clothes...but I will just go on sweet " said Shinichi blinking as she looked in the bag.</p><p>"The bathrooms are just over there...so!" he said.</p><p>They walked over to the bathroom and quickly got changed.</p><p>Shinichi just tied her hair back tightly as it was soaking wet.</p><p>She walked out the bathroom to find a grinning Kaito waiting on her and he put a blanket on her and a rubbed a towel into her hair trying to dry it as best he could.</p><p>"Achoo" sneezed Shinichi as she pulled the blanket around her more.</p><p>"Are you cold?" said Kaito.</p><p>"A little" said Shinichi.</p><p>He wrapped the cover around him and hugged Shinichi.</p><p>"There I will make you warmer and let's get back to the picnic" said Kaito.</p><p>They walked over and he kicked the sandwich into the pond thinking let the little buggers be cannibals and eat their own kind.</p><p>"So do you want to start or will I?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He said nothing.</p><p>"Ok. I will tell you how I got shrunk" said Shinichi.</p><p>He looked at her with interest as he bit into the apple.</p><p>"I just solved a murder on a rollercoaster and there was these guys dressed in black that stood out with their attitudes and demeanour and you could just tell by looking into Gin's eyes that he was a cold blooded killer" said Shinichi.</p><p>"There was seriously a murder on a rollercoaster. Has someone died on every transport you have been on?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"Not a glider...well, I don't think so" said Shinichi thinking.</p><p>He just deadpanned.</p><p>"Anyway stop distracting me...After the case was solved, everyone parted and I saw Vodka running away with a case trying his best to be discreet...and I stupidly followed him without thinking. And I hid behind a wall and watched an illegal transaction go on between him and another guy. It was something about guns" said Shinichi.</p><p>He just nodded like a dog and she just frowned at him.</p><p>"I was not paying attention to my surrounding, and I was hit in the back of the head with a metal pole I think it was Gin that did it because he caught me watching and wanted to get rid of me. So instead of shooting me like Vodka wanted to Gin force fed me up the APTX 4869. Declaring me as the first human test subject and he left me to die there like the animal test subject died but instead I shrunk. And they thought it would kill but they were wrong I guess I was just lucky" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I hate them" said Kaito.</p><p>She touched the back of her head without thinking, and he looked at it.</p><p>"You have a scar" he said looking.</p><p>"So what happened next?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Guards came woke me up trying to help I panicked and ran for it when I realised I had shrunk and just ran home to Agasa. After convincing who I was he convinced me not to tell anyone and then Ran cam in I panicked saw books and picked out a name from the book I saw" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So you named yourself Shirley...I am guessing you were thinking Sherlock then changed to Shirley" said Kaito.</p><p>"Shut up" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Agasa tricked me into going with Ran and Ran to take me in thinking it would give me an advantage living with a Detective I might be able to find them much easier and well I guess it did work...eventually" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And you are just went straight along as if nothing had happened. You were not traumatized or anything?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Didn't really have the time another case showed up and well...it just keeps happening from there " said Shinichi.</p><p>"Ok!"said Kaito.</p><p>"Now it is your turn Ariel!" said Shinichi.</p><p>"grrr" he said gritting his teeth.</p><p>"When I was five, I went to the aquarium and I fell with the fish and they did not even notice me and I was left there over night and a shark tried to break through the glass. Some of the fish were not fed, and they tried to eat me because I had chocolate on me and they ate that. And I was there for twelve hours and I drowned and had to be resuscitated I was lucky they were able to save me just in time and that is it" said Kaito.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"So what do you think?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well it seems logical enough and I understand now why you afraid of fish and you did die and well I have died before and I am not crazy about Hospitals because of it" said Shinichi.</p><p>He saw shocked.</p><p>"You died before!" said Kaito.</p><p>"Eh! time when I took the cure my heart stopped so I was dead and there was a time I drowned and..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"I think that is enough you are just going to give me nightmares" said Kaito.</p><p>"Hello there...don't you two make a lovely couple" said a voice.</p><p>They both quickly turned their heads quickly.</p><p>And they were both horrified.</p><p>"Snake!" said Kaito.</p><p>He was tasered and dropped on the ground.</p><p>"Kaito!" screamed Shinichi.</p><p>She ran over to him trying to help him when she was struck on the back of the head.</p><p>"Let's see if it will actually work this time" said Gin.</p><p>She was horrified, and it was complete Deja vu as she was force fed a poison and her skin started to feel like it was fire and her bones were melting she passed out as she felt the needle go into her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt a needle go straight into her heart and there was something that was injected to her heart and she did not know what the hell it was but it tingled and made her finally blackout. She thought that she was going to die and that this would be the end because she just felt like there was no other. And she did not want it to end she wanted to fight back and she wanted to fight them she wanted her life back and she just wanted to live her life. She was ready to fight and do anything, but this was the end and she had lost.</p><p>End she closed her eyes as she saw the twisted looks on the two cold blooded killers faces and felt the burning that was coming for Kaito's chest.</p><p>She was picked up off the ground and took away in the back of a car, and the same was done with Kaito though they may have accidentally dropped him twice and hit his head a few times by accident. But they were able to take the both teens unnoticed and in a short time without being spotted by anyone and it was easier than they thought it was going to be.</p><p>Kaito was placed on the couch ready for him to wake up soon and to just get him out of the way while Shinichi was put to bed where she would be watched to see it would work.</p><p>It was not really Gin and Snake that attacked and kidnapped them but it was really Yukiko and Chikage in disguise that did the attacking and kidnapping just in disguises. And they fooled them good thinking they were bad guys and this was not the worst time she had done this to her daughter. And this was not the first time that she had tricked her son pretending to be a bad guy. So which one was really the bad parent, Yukiko was the worst parent of course after her husband who put the plan together the whole thing was his idea and he came up with it the moment that he found out his daughter was dating a thief? And especially the part with the taser that taser was the very same one that Kaitou Kid used Edowaga Shirley and caused her much pain and knocked unconscious. Even if she had gotten her revenge with a soccer ball and a sign with him being followed in the woods for hours it was just so funny and he did lose a couple of pounds that he gained from eating chocolate.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes as she was starting to wake up and she then remembered the last thing that happened and she shot up like a bullet and was on her feet immediately. Her hair fell to her from her shoulder, and that is when she noticed it straight away. Her hair was blonde again and there was no blue in it and it was even longer, thicker and healthier than it was. And then she realized that she was attached to wires and a machine and that she was in a Hospital and that she was in a bed. She looked at her surroundings, and she was starting to figure out what happened.</p><p>She was not locked up as she locked at the door she could see it was not locked and there was nothing suspicious well not really other than the fact that she was here in a Hospital Room. After being hit over the head over the head, force fed a drug and something that was injected to her heart. She touched her heart still remembering the tingling feeling that she got from it and who did it and everything that had happened.</p><p>It was her mother that was dressed as Snake and it was Chikage dressed as Gin and it was Haibara that had injected the thing into her heart. And from whatever it was she was now feeling better and so was her hair looking healthier and better than ever she was given a cure that was to save her life. She was surprised because by the looks of it the cure had worked and she was starting to get much better. And she started to cry because for the first time in a long time she was thinking that she might actually live.</p><p>And that she might actually have her life, get it back and she might actually grow old and have the life she always wanted and she was just completely happy.</p><p>And the door was opened and she was surprised who came in the door because it was a grown-up Haibara or you would now call her Miyano Shiho.</p><p>"Eh?" is all she could say.</p><p>"Shiho!?" said Shinichi gobsmacked.</p><p>"Yes well-done Detective for pointing out the obvious I took the cure and that is the end of my tragic story" said Haibara.</p><p>"So? ...What do I call you then?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Just call me Shiho" said Shiho.</p><p>"Then call be Shinichi then" said Shinichi.</p><p>But she was just given an evil glare and an eye twitch and no answer.</p><p>And Shinichi just rolled her eyes back at her.</p><p>"So all that just to give me a cure...I just hope that it worked because you will be facing the wrath of a not so happy Kaitou Kid and speaking of him where is he and when can I get out of here?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"It worked so your precious boyfriend will be happy and you can play marco polo again" said Shiho.</p><p>Shinichi turned red.</p><p>"You were watching the whole time!" said Shinichi horrified.</p><p>Haibara just gave her evil look and evil nod, she really was evil, pure evil.</p><p>She was horrified that she could not sense the four or five of them watching her and Kaito she was now suspecting that Ran had not actually gone on the date she said that she was going on with Hakuba. And if they saw everything and watched everything then...no, she did not want to think about it because her father was going to get out of the Hospital either today or very soon and she did not want to face him but her mother and with her mouth she would have most certainly told him by now and boasted about it. The shame and humiliation of it were all too real, and she was starting to wish that she had died because if she did not then she was going to die from embarrassment.</p><p>He was lying on a couch unconscious.</p><p>"He has been asleep for twelve hours, should he be asleep that long?" said Ran.</p><p>"The Doctor girl gave him something to sleep for a while longer to get him out of the way and because I think that he really deserves some much needed rest" said Chikage as she played with her sons hair.</p><p>"Is he...Going to be made at us for ruining their date because when chocolate was taken he was not very happy with that and this is still on me and how do I get it off? I have tried everything that is possible combination, and Shiho is not telling me until I sign a contract about a diet " said Agasa sweating nervously.</p><p>"He is be fine he will be the perfect little angel" said Chikage.</p><p>"But we are going out and we will leave it to you to tell him what happened. Ok" said Yukiko.</p><p>And the three of them ran out of the door leaving Agasa behind and alone with the Phantom Thief that was lying one that coughed unconscious.</p><p>"finny things finny thing things finny things" said Kaito muttering in his sleep.</p><p>He was starting to shake now and started to move about as he had nightmares about those horrible disgusting fish swimming about and eating him piece by piece and blood appearing to them. So many horrible things and they were turning into sharks and it was just getting worse by the moment was just terrifying. He knew that he was sleeping dreaming no having a nightmare but he was paralyzed in his sleep he could not move or speak he was trapped and this was just terrifying.</p><p>He saw the boy was having a nightmare and a bad one at that and he tried to his best to wait for him and trying to put a cover onto him thinking somehow it would make him relax but it did not it just made things much worse.</p><p>Now after five minutes he had enough, and he started to shake him awake and call his name just like he had to do with Shiho and Shinichi whenever they had nightmares he would have to do this sometimes and he was doing it for another teenager.</p><p>"Kuroba, Kuroba you have to wake up you are just having a nightmare none of it is real. You are safe nothing bad is happening to you" said Agasa.</p><p>But he did not wake up he was just as hard to wake up as Shinichi was and there was a few things that woke Shinichi up straight away and he was wondering if the same technique would work with the boy.</p><p>"I will buy you chocolate cake if you wake up right now" said Agasa.</p><p>And he shot up like a bullet sending Agasa rolling to the floor and he was wide awake and looking like a curious cat out for its prey.</p><p>"Chocolate!" he said.</p><p>"Wait!" said Kaito.</p><p>"Where is Shinichi?"</p><p>"What the hell am I doing here and what happened?"</p><p>"I am confused!" said Kaito.</p><p>Agasa in pain tried his best to stand up, and he was struggling but he was able as he said this.</p><p>"Shinichi...she is just fine she is at the Hospital just getting a check up and that is where everyone else is and I was just here to watch you" said Agasa.</p><p>"...?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Explain everything" said Kaito neutrally.</p><p>Agasa was now sweating, but he began to explain what had happened and why.</p><p>"For curing Shinichi's health so that she will live we had to recreate what happened that night at the fair and scare her because that was what Shiho needed for it to work. Her body had to be in the same state it previously was that night she had to be scared and it just had to be similar so there would not be any more damage like brain damage and Shinichi's Father came up with that idea so that it would work" said Agasa.</p><p>He looked up.</p><p>"...!" said Kaito.</p><p>"And it as far as I know Shinichi is just going to be fine she will be back to herself in no time and there was no real damage done and it was not my idea I just helped and ...it is not my fault so please don't make m pink or something like that" said Agasa.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is going to fine that is great the best news that I have ever heard" said Kaito skipping around the room.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he said over and over merrily blowing confetti and cheering.</p><p>Agasa just looked at him confused he was sure that all of the gadgets had been taken off him and now that he had all this confetti that he was now covered in.</p><p>Kaito paused.</p><p>"Oh if I recall you said something about chocolate and buying it so I want a lot and you need to replace all that you stole because stealing is wrong and is something that you should not do especially at your age" said Kaito.</p><p>And he was skipping away to get some chocolate leaving behind a very bewildered and confused Agasa not knowing what really just happened. But all he knew was that he was going to have to buy a lot of chocolate and he was starting to regret waking him up. If it was Shiho, it would be always coffee or take her shopping and Shinichi well that was just a hard one to predict because he still could not think of a safe way of waking her up no one really did.</p><p>He took the confetti off his head, and he realized that he was wearing a party hat and the room was now covered in decorations for a party a 'Welcome Home'. He had only to take his glasses off for seconds to clean them and the room was now covered and changed for a party and the boy was running abut mad. He had more energy than the kids all combined. He was tired of his babysitting duties, and he fell asleep on the chair within seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito!" said Shinichi frowning.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito innocently.</p><p>She pointed to and was currently looking at a sleeping Agasa who was dressed as a clown version of Watson and she did not like it one bit.</p><p>"Oh that I thought it would be a nice surprise and it is a party after all. It is not my fault that he fell asleep, and you think he would know better with Kaitou Kid in the same house, under his room in fact and it was just rude falling asleep...Hey don't give me that look and... .Shin-Chan, wait I am sorry...I think" said Kaito.</p><p>"I heard that" said Shinichi.</p><p>And Agasa slept through the full argument.</p><p>Ran and Shiho just took the pictures to save for later and Shiho was going to use them as blackmail for his diet.</p><p>Their lips parted.</p><p>"I like when we fight, and I like when we make up because..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Get a room the two of you but since you already have one you should just be in there with the door locked because that is so what you want isn't it. But you don't know how to lock a door do you and you being a thief this is surprising that you do not have a lock on your bedroom door but I think you will get one now" said Shiho.</p><p>He glared at the person that said it while Shinichi just walked away blushing from embarrassment and he was not happy with this. And then he looked at the person surprised for the first time he really saw this and realized he did not see her before.</p><p>"So this is the real you" said Kaito to Shiho.</p><p>Shiho just glared at him for pointing out the obvious.</p><p>Shinichi smiled as she looked at her phone.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito popping up behind her.</p><p>She covered her phone looking disapproving at him.</p><p>"My Dad he is getting out of Hospital soon and he is going to be fine just fine everything went well and it looks like he is going to make a full recovery" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That is great news Shin-Chan" said Kaito as he kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Ad he just saw the evil smirk on Shiho's face that looked like he was going he was going to be doomed or he and something felt a shiver go down his spine. If it was not for Shinichi being in this house right now he would be so out of it right now because there were far too many females and scary ones at that. All of them could kill him all in different way and they all would help each other get rid of the body no doubt. It was three males against five females, and that was not a competition they were losing. No, wait, Shinichi's Dad would be on their side and then he gulped at the thought when he realised that Shinichi`s Dad who he knew did not like or approve of him was going to be in his house and it was going to be the world against him.</p><p>"Shinichi" he said nervously.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi.</p><p>He pulled her aside nervously, so they could talk in private without anyone hearing them or the nervousness in his voice and actually find out that he might just actually be scared of Shinichi's Dad. That he had not decided yet but he was definitely scared of her Mother and if Shinichi was this scary then her Father the one that faced off his Dad and actually stopped some of his Heists. And actually was the only one when he was at the top of his career of being Kaitou Kid and it was just like him going up against Shinichi...And he was now fantasying...</p><p>"Kaito did you want something?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Uhm yeah...Is your Dad coming to stay here because I was just wondering so everything could be set up properly and well?" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>Shinichi just giggled at him making him frown and pout.</p><p>"My Dad is not going to be staying here because we are all packing up and heading to a safe house to stay somewhere else because it is getting too crowded here and I know you are just a wee bit scared of him. So we will be out of your hair by tomorrow, all of us so there is no need to be scared and you can get back to 'acting normal' and your 'normalness'" said Shinichi.</p><p>" Good " he said relieved.</p><p>And then Shinichi walked away and then he realized the full extent of what she had said and he didn't like it one single bit.</p><p>"Wait! You are leaving tomorrow, and you are just telling me this now" said Kaito.</p><p>"I just found out myself" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But...but..." he said whining.</p><p>"I will see you again and all that I just need to see my Dad first and make sure that my parents are fine and they will be safe before anything else happens" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh that is good then" said Kaito.</p><p>The party was started again as twisted as it was and for some reason they were playing parcel the parcel and other children's game and this was getting on Shinichi's and Shiho's last nerve when she was spun around to play pin the tail on the donkey.</p><p>"I am going to kill him I swear" said Shiho digging her nails into the ground.</p><p>"Haibara...I mean Shiho it is just having fun...And making us have a children's party...ok maybe does need to pay for this" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>"Right now you are really getting on my last nerve calling me that and..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He kissed her on the lips distracting her and trying to make her forget as he deepened the kiss and he was now the one being distracted and forgetting everything that was happening.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he said.</p><p>"Stop calling me that" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Nope because you are my Shin-Chan and I got you coffee" said Kaito.</p><p>"Coffee!" said Shinichi delighted.</p><p>He made a cup of hot coffee appear out of thin air and into her hands, and he put it to her lips and she quickly drank it.</p><p>"This is delicious" said Shinichi.</p><p>"It is my own personal brand with a family secret and if you stay just a bit longer you can have a cup like this every single day" said Kaito.</p><p>"Bribing me with coffee is not going to work" said Shinichi.</p><p>She took another drink of it.</p><p>"No, matter how good it tastes " said Shinichi taking another drink.</p><p>And the cup was then snatched from her hands from Ran and then it was handed to Shiho who walked off with a smirk on her face as she started to drink it.</p><p>"I told you not to drink coffee so much just when you got off your addiction of it and you were doing so well and here you are drinking it again. You know how hyper it can make you sometimes, remember the first time that you drank it and we do not want something like that to happen again" said Ran.</p><p>"Oh come on...seriously I am not a little kid anymore, and I am the same age as you and you just had a cup of tea. Don't pretend you did not because I can see the tea stains on your shirt and smell the herbal tea from here" said Shinichi.</p><p>"No you are right because this is all his fault because he was the one that gave you the coffee in the first place and I will not have the caffeine addicted Shinichi again because you are a nightmare to deal with when you go without it and just fall asleep on the ground and just everywhere and anywhere. I will not have this not again Shinichi not again" said Ran.</p><p>Shinichi just looked annoyed and bewildered at the same time as she listened to the lecture that she was getting just because she had drank some coffee that was handed to her as a sort of present or something.</p><p>"Kaito!" said Ran marching over to him.</p><p>Shinichi just sighed rolling her eyes back and walked out of the room</p><p>And Kaito was surprised as an angry Ran came over to him and started to give him a lecture of something that he was not paying attention and he had no idea why or what she was talking about. He just kept his Poker Face still and watched Shinichi annoyed as she walked out of the room and the evil scientist was drinking his girlfriends coffee and he didn't like this one bit.</p><p>He just nodded to whatever Ran was saying and she smiled happily at him.</p><p>"He is not even paying attention to a word you are saying" said Shiho as she put the empty cup beside him.</p><p>"Hey that was meant for Shin-Chan and not you. How dare you steal it from her, and it was made especially for her and not for you so next time do not steal from her because?" said Kaito.</p><p>He heard the sound of knuckles being cracked, and he was started to sweat nervously as he knew what or who they belonged to.</p><p>"What did I just say to you Kuroba?" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>"I am hurt that you would think that I would not pay attention to you because I did I paid attention every single word and I will follow your advice and instructions till the day I die" said Kaito as he handed her a rose.</p><p>"Ok" said ran happily distracted looking at the rose.</p><p>"What was she talking about?" said Shiho.</p><p>"Hmph" he said sweating nervously.</p><p>"COFFEE?" said Ran.</p><p>"Oh would you like a cup or something because I can make a cup of coffee for everyone and if you just get Shin-Chan then? said Kaito.</p><p>He was punched in the stomach, and he fell to ground in pain as he clutched to his stomach and he looked up as Ran was giving him an angry glare and the evil scientist was just giving him an amused smile.</p><p>"NO COFFEE FOR SHINICHI BECAUSE SHE IS NOT ALLOWED IT ESPECIALLY BECAUSE SHE IS JUST OUT OF HOSPITAL AND SHE IS AN ADDICT WITH IT " screamed Ran.</p><p>"Ouch!" he said as he nodded in pain.</p><p>And Ran walked away as she dropped the rose beside him crushing it to pieces right beside him and dropped it on him.</p><p>He tried to stand up, but that was one hell of a punch and he was winded and he watched in horror as the evil scientist, Ran and the mad inventor ran out of the house with all of his chocolates and Shinichi just watched from the stairs every amused and laughing at him. But she also looked mad because of the fact that she was not 'allowed' coffee because of her best friend and her surrogate mother that was taking control of her and being over protective. He wished he really should have listened from the start instead of watch Shinichi going up and the stairs and he was starting to day dream again and he had to snap out of it several times.</p><p>And the evil scientist was to blame for all this because if she did not mention the bedroom and getting a room and a lock then he would not be thinking this and he would have to think of other thoughts right now. Especially when he was in the same room as his mother and Shinichi`s mother and Shinichi was now looking at him and if she got the wrong idea of the stick, no that was not what he was thinking. He had punched himself several times on the head before Shinichi was at his feet and putting out her hand to help pull him off the ground and back on his feet.</p><p>"What the hell was that all about?" said Kaito.</p><p>"The games that you made us play" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey you stole my chocolate, all because I made you play some little kids games...Ok it was just for fun...and maybe I had gone a bit too far with the dinosaurs and the balloons but I was having too much fun and I sort of lost myself when I won all the games...And I swear that I did not cheat" said Kaito.</p><p>"You had a bouncy castle, and you just had to give me a cup of coffee in front of Ran and now she is on a war path again and she is hell bent on that I will never get coffee again. Why did you have to give me coffee again it is all I can think about and dream about? I just want a cup of coffee so much" said Shinichi.</p><p>"COFFEE" she said as she sighed day dreaming.</p><p>"The bouncy castle is still there if you want to have a bounce with me" said Kaito smiling.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"That is not what I meant I did not mean for it to make it sound like that...But if you would like to then" said Kaito.</p><p>"Teenagers and their hormones" said Chikage interrupting him.</p><p>"Mum!" he said smiling.</p><p>" Shinichi, No coffee me and your father agreed with Ran and Shiho said it was for the best so No coffee " said Yukiko.</p><p>"What? No you cannot do this to me " said Shinichi.</p><p>She was pulled away in anger.</p><p>"You already are getting mad and anxious with and without" said Yukiko.</p><p>"Mum" whined Shinichi.</p><p>He was now alone with his mother.</p><p>"Look to be fair I did not know she was not to have coffee" said Kaito.</p><p>"That is not what I am here to talk to you about" said Chikage.</p><p>He saw the seriousness in her eyes and then he started to sit down and listen to what she was about to say.</p><p>"With everything that has happened with Shinichi, we thought it would be best if she was put in protective custody until this was all over and she does not know this yet. But she will be taking away and out of the country tomorrow to somewhere that she will be safe and somewhere that she cannot escape until it is all over" said Chikage.</p><p>"But she is not going to like that and why would you take her away from me when I just got her back and we got together. Mum she is happy and she is healthy again and she is going to live and she is perfect" said Kaito.</p><p>"I want you to go with her and protect her we all do" said Chikage.</p><p>"But?" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>"It is time we realized that the both of you are still children or young adults and you are taking on responsibilities of adults with this Organisation stuff and we have only ourself to blame. It is about time that the adults took care of the children and we take on the responsibilities and not the two of you" said Chikage.</p><p>"But I am Kaitou Kid said Kaito.</p><p>"And I am your mother and Phantom lady and I started this line of thieves and I will be the end of it and you will do as your mother says and take care of Shinichi while the adults take over and do the right thing for once" said Chikage.</p><p>"Mum you have being doing a great job and with your help and..." said Kaito.</p><p>"Your bags are already packed, and you are going and that is final" said Chikage.</p><p>He pouted as his mother left the room.</p><p>And as he looked back a sleeping bomb was dropped and he was fast asleep on the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean Shinichi is out of the country and is an unknown location?" said a shocked Ran.</p><p>But she was just really talking to herself as she was trying to take all the information in as she was trying to put the pieces together that she had just lost her best friend again. And this time she was being kidnapped by her parents and there was no chance that she would be able to get out of it fix.</p><p>"We thought it would be best for everyone if we got them out of the country for their own good and they are being taken care of. I want Shinichi to finally to take a break and just take a holiday even if I have to make her" said Yukiko.</p><p>"But Shinichi she is your best hope and she has been dealing with them" said Ran.</p><p>"They both have done a great, but it is time the adults took over and the children take break from all the action" said Yukiko.</p><p>"...?" said Ran.</p><p>"Ran you have done an excellent job of taking care of Shinichi and I am truly grateful for that but I think it is about time we took over here and you take a break as well as you deserve it and it would be best not to put you in any danger" said Yukiko.</p><p>Before she knew it she was being pushed out the front door before she could say another word and the door being closed on her face and she did not know what to do. And she just went home and made a phone call to Hattori to see what he was doing and what he actually knew about everything.</p><p>"Hotheaded" screamed Kazuha.</p><p>"Then ya Mrs Hotheaded" said Hattori annoyed.</p><p>Kazuha blushed at what he had to say, and she froze thinking slowly smiling as she looked at Hattori.</p><p>"Heiji do you really mean that? Do you really?" said Kazuha.</p><p>But he was currently ignoring her in favour at looking at his phone as he looked at the person that was currently calling him and he had not spoken to this person in a long time and she did not even call him before this. He looked at it and studied the fact that he had two missed calls and was currently getting another call and he was doing all the deductions in his head. And trying to figure out what the call could be about and he decided that he had no idea what it was and the only way he would find out was by answering it.</p><p>"Hello Ran, it has been a long time" said Hattori cheerfully.</p><p>"Can you talk in private it is important" said Ran.</p><p>"Sure thing" he said walking away.</p><p>"Hi is that Ran why is she calling you and not me? Let me speak to her" said Kazuha.</p><p>He just made rude gestures telling her to go away, and she stomped angrily at him as he made 'Shooing' noises and was ignoring her and being rude at the same time.</p><p>"I can talk now that Kazuha is out of my hair. Is this about Kudo because I watched the news and..." said Hattori.</p><p>"Heiji do not ignore me" said Kazuha.</p><p>He just continued to walk away.</p><p>"I am trying to work here, so get lost" screamed Hattori as he tried his best to cover the phone with his hand.</p><p>But Ran could still hear every single word.</p><p>And she was starting to get impatient as she could now hear the argument that was taking over her time and her important phone call.</p><p>"How long have you been blackmailing Shinichi?" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>That made him freeze.</p><p>"What are you talking about don't be silly there is no secret that she has been hiding from ya?" said Hattori.</p><p>"Apart from that she was shrunk and she is now not after getting the cure that she desperately wanted" said Ran.</p><p>"Kudo she got the cure and she is fine that is great I knew that she would and..." said Hattori and then realising just what he had said.</p><p>"Kudo? Are you two talking about Shinichi? Is she sick or something? Tell me!" demanded Kazuha.</p><p>Ran was just able to keep her anger down now realizing what Shinichi had been dealing with and she had no idea how she was able to keep it together on all those calls she made if they were all like this.</p><p>"Ran I swear that..." said Hattori.</p><p>"Save it!" said Ran.</p><p>He just gulped nervously and nodded for some unknown reason.</p><p>"I need your help Shinichi has been kidnapped by her parents and I have no idea where she is and..." said Ran.</p><p>"Again!" said Hattori.</p><p>She just ignored this and continued with what she was about to say as she started to remember what the kidnapping would have been and just went on.</p><p>"Her parents and her...boyfriends mothers are working together to takedown the Organisation, and they are doing it without Shinichi and they are making her stay out of it. But I think they are going to fail and they are going to get themselves killed and Shinichi is just going to blame herself. I need your help and so do she to find her and get a plan together and fast. Hattori they tried to kill her parents and they burned down her house" said Ran.</p><p>"Kudo has a...Boyfriend!" said Hattori shocked.</p><p>"And that is the thing that you are most shocked about" said Ran angrily.</p><p>"Why do you care that Shinichi has a boyfriend? It is not like you want to be her boyfriend or are it? Are you jealous or something because she is all you talk about and?" said Kazuha.</p><p>Hattori now just realized that Kazuha was standing right beside him and listening every word as she had her ear against the phone on the opposite end.</p><p>"Ya noisy bastard ease dropping is crime, and I could arrest ya for it right now" screamed Hattori.</p><p>"That's a laugh coming from you ya hypocrite you are the one always listening to others and what they are saying private and just passing it off as detective work. I was worried about Shinichi and..." said Kazuha.</p><p>Ran was now listening to the two Osaka teens arguing when they are not supposed to she was supposed to talking to Hattori in private on something that was important and they is getting in the way with their stupid bickering yet again and this was the last straw.</p><p>"ENOUGH ALREADY THIS IS GETTING CRAZY. NO MORE FIGHTING OR I WILL JUMP DOWN THE PHONE AND HURT THE BOTH OF YOU" screamed an angry Ran.</p><p>And the both actual shut up at that moment and actually just nodded in fear.</p><p>"Hattori can you find her or not?" said Ran.</p><p>"Yes but it may or may not take some time" said Hattori.</p><p>"Then tell me when you do find her and do not tell anyone else what you are doing and that goes for the both of you" said Ran.</p><p>"Alright" said Hattori.</p><p>"And no more arguing and eavesdropping," said Ran.</p><p>They did not respond, but they did look at each other and then nodded.</p><p>"But does Kudo really have a boyfriend?" said Kazuha.</p><p>"Yes why is that so hard to believe he is crazy and he is crazy for her so they are the perfect match" said Ran.</p><p>"What is his name? It better not be that bastard Hakuba he is the reason that Kudo and to go on the run on the first place not to mention..." said Hattori.</p><p>"Heiji you are going on another psychotic rant about him again" said Kazuha.</p><p>Hattori just glared at her and she glared back.</p><p>Ran had to cough to get their attention.</p><p>"His name is Kuroba Kaito and you have met him before when you were babysitting the last time that you were here" said Ran.</p><p>It took him some time to remember, but he did and he was starting to get paranoid.</p><p>"Does he know about Kudo's little problem situation?" said Hattori nervously as he scratched his neck.</p><p>He was starting to think that he just might have, and he might be the reason behind but what kind of person would believe something like that. Even if he had let it slip a lot of times that night and Kuroba had asked him questions about her and he gave him answer about Kudo and not Edowaga Christie like he was supposed to.</p><p>"You are the reason that he knows about he aren't you, Hattori I know because of you and I am guessing Hattori knew because of you. Give the phone to Kazuha now" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>He just complied.</p><p>"I want you to punch him in the stomach every time he slips up or makes a mistake they would result in us getting caught because if he makes a big slip up then he is a dead man and I will be going to jail" said Ran.</p><p>Kazuha just nodded.</p><p>And Ran then hung up the phone more annoyed than ever with them, she had no idea how Shinichi was able to just stand there and listen to them without losing it. And if every phone call was like this then she must really have the patience of a saint or something like that. And how she was able to secret work a case under all their nose with him and just put all in the works and still able to handle the arguing situation was was Hattori and Kazuha just like her parents because...she did not want to think about that anymore.</p><p>Punch</p><p>"Why did ya punch me in the stomach?" said Hattori annoyed.</p><p>"You slipped, and Ran told me to do it every single time and you just did it again and actually you did it two times, already" said Kazuha.</p><p>He went red with anger.</p><p>"So" said Hattori.</p><p>"So, what is the Kudo small situation all about?" said Kazuha.</p><p>"Sorry I am not supposed to tell ya and that would be letting things slip" Said Hattori cheekily smiling.</p><p>Kazuha was just annoyed.</p><p>And then she started crying.</p><p>"You are always keeping secrets from me, and you don't trust me...I thought you were my best friend, but I guess that just goes to Kudo now or Ran since you seem to talk to her so much now. Have you been talking to her in secret or something behind my back and Shinichi's as well" said Kazuah sadly.</p><p>"No...no...no, it is not what you think" said Hattori.</p><p>Kazuha just looked up as he hugged her crying.</p><p>"I dont believe you" said Kazuah.</p><p>"it is like this ya see that little girl Edowaga she is well not actually a little girl because she is really Kudo" said Hattori.</p><p>"...?" said Kazuha.</p><p>"You are just making up stories" said Kazuha.</p><p>"I am not" said Hattori.</p><p>"She was poisoned, and it was supposed to kill her but instead she shrank and it is just basically one of them spy films that you would never believe but it is actually real and all that shit" said Hattori.</p><p>"I can explain everything but you just have to believe me" said Hattori.</p><p>"I believe you" said Kazuha.</p><p>And she then punched him in the stomach.</p><p>"What was that for?" said Hattori.</p><p>"You gave away a crucial secret, and it was far too easy to make you" said Kazuha.</p><p>"Ya were crying, what did ya expect me to do" said Hattori.</p><p>Kazuha blushed and then smiled.</p><p>"It was the only way to make ya top and I thought it would shut ya up" said Hattori.</p><p>And this you know where this is going onto another argument and nonstop until they are stopped or out of breath or lose their voices whichever one comes first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe that I stuck in Hawaii for weeks because of my parents and they have not even done a single thing other than go on the news" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Yeah me neither" said Kaito.</p><p>He was starting to drool again.</p><p>"Will you stop staring at me like that already" said Shinichi annoyed.</p><p>But he kept staring any way.</p><p>"Ugh" said Shinichi walking away annoyed.</p><p>He watched his girlfriend who was currently wearing a bikini that her mother had sent to her and forced her to wear, and they were now currently at the beach and Shinichi was glowing in the sun. And he could not help but stare and stare at her beauty and stare at other things and he just kept drooling and drooling and daydreaming.</p><p>And he was so trying to convince him and sometimes Shinichi but mostly himself that he was not a pervert.</p><p>But he continued to drool anyway.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, wait what were you saying I am sorry...But you are just so beautiful" said Kaito.</p><p>He watched as Shinichi as she dove into the water and goes for a swim.</p><p>"Shin-Chan!" he screamed.</p><p>She was now currently swimming in the ocean and enjoying the waves and the tide becoming in and the warm waters and the peace and then she heard Kaito calling her name over and over again.</p><p>She was mad at him again because he was not paying attention to a single word she had said and he had been doing it ever since they got there and she was not happy with this. And she had no idea why he was even doing it so she thought it would be best to torture to just stay in the water for a while and just float around let the water come in, play with the dolphins and the fish swimming around her it was really torture. And the best part he was too afraid to come in because of them.</p><p>"Shin-Chan get out of the water it is dangerous " screamed Kaito.</p><p>"Make me!" Shinichi called back.</p><p>"Shin-Chan don't be so mean to me" said Kaito.</p><p>"I am not doing a single thing" said Shinichi innocently.</p><p>"When you come out you will stink of those finny things and I do not like that smell. I like my Shin-Chan as far away from those evil things as possible" said Kaito.</p><p>"You bastard I do not smell and it is just your imagination...I do not smell of fish..." said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shin-Chan just please come out" said Kaito.</p><p>"Come and get me" said Shinichi challengingly.</p><p>But to Kaito this was sounding very seductive as she was lying on her back and she was glistening in the sun.</p><p>Their parents really had chosen the best place to keep there but really hold them hostage in their own private little Island that her parents had owned.</p><p>She was still recovering with her muscle weakened and her strength going down as soon as the coffee was out of her system and with that gone she had to exercise and get back to out the coffee was helping her too much while the drug was still in her system and she had to slow it down and that meant no coffee for at least a year. And this was one of the worst things that she had heard in the world.</p><p>And there was nothing about on the deserted land they were just surrounded by fish and this was how you trapped Kaitou Kid and if she was not there stuck with him she would find this hilarious. Who am I kidding it was hilarious?</p><p>And now he was slowly coming in the water.</p><p>"There I am in and now you can come out" said Kaito.</p><p>"You have one foot in that barely counts" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Fine then" he said slowly taking more steps.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed as soon as she saw a fish.</p><p>And ran back on the land.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>He looked around everywhere.</p><p>"Shin-Chan where are you?" said Kaito.</p><p>He put one foot in the water with a fish going over it.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>"Shin-Chan come on this is not funny" said Kaito.</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you are starting to make me get worried now" said Kaito.</p><p>Still no response.</p><p>"Shin-Chan!" he whined.</p><p>And then he saw her top of her bikini floating and he began to get worried and as it came beside him walked closer going in the water without thinking that it into his hands and looking at it.</p><p>He turned bright red as he realized what it was and what it meant.</p><p>"BOO!" screamed Shinichi as she grabbed his leg and pulled him underneath the water.</p><p>And then she saw her bikini top in his hands and she had no idea that it was gone until now and she was the one that was red now.</p><p>They both resurfaced up in the water at the same time with both red faces and different emotions on their faces.</p><p>"Shin-Chan. how dare you...You scared me...are you trying to give me a heart attack because if you congratulations because you are on your way to being successful" said Kaito giving her into trouble.</p><p>"Can I have my top back now?" said Shinichi flushing.</p><p>And then he smiled evilly.</p><p>"No I think I might just keep this for a while, and I might even add it to my collect" said Kaito teasing.</p><p>Making Shinichi go bright red.</p><p>"You bastard!" said Shinichi trying to take it back as she covered her chest with one arm.</p><p>"Karma is a bitch" said Kaito.</p><p>"And right now you are being a bitch" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Oh come on it is not like I have not seen them before" he said confessing in a mocking.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" said Shinichi in anger as if she was ready to kill him at any moment and nothing would stop.</p><p>He was going to need a miracle.</p><p>"Wait...I did not meanit...Shin-Chan...put the heavy murderous rock down" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>"PERVERT!" she screamed.</p><p>"I will give your top back" he said throwing it as far as he could.</p><p>He was hoping to distract her, but she caught it quicker than he thought she would and she was now giving him the death glare that would make Gin's look like nothing.</p><p>"I was just bored and curious and you left the door open...and come on I might be Kaitou Kid but I am still a teenage boy. Shinichi I just could not resist you because you are so beautiful tempting and when you put the sun screen on..." said Kaito getting distracted and completely forgetting what he was saying and what was happening.</p><p>"Curiosity killed the cat, and I am about to kill a very curious cat right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>He gulped and now had the expression of a fish, and that made him even more frightened just thinking about it.</p><p>"Shin-Chan what are you doing?" said Kaito.</p><p>"THIS" said Shinichi.</p><p>And now she was throwing fish at him while he was corned into a corner filled with rocks and he had nowhere to go or escape.</p><p>"GAH!" he screamed.</p><p>And this went on for ten more minutes.</p><p>"Next time you get curious...just ask me instead" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Shin-Chan what does that mean?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi marched out of the water angrily but then winked back at him.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said swimming like a fish towards her.</p><p>"Tsk" he said as she slammed the front door on his face.</p><p>It looked like was going to be sleeping outside again and just because the last time he nearly set fire to the entire island because he wanted to make a smoke single. And made Shinichi very unhappy because it burnt her hair because she was the one that had to put out the fire. And the hair that she had been growing for a very long time had now had to be caught to shoulder length.</p><p>Which he thought just made her even cuter but she was convinced it made her look more like a boy because she was standing right beside him when she saw it. And he was the one that cut it and he had used this hairstyle before when he disguised as a girl. And in his defence which was not really a good one was that a lot of boys liked it and flirted with him wanting to buy him drinks when he had it and it just made things worse for him because he realized that there would be boys flirting with her and wanting to buy drinks. As they all commented on her hair and how nice it and where did she get it cut and he was thinking of all the pickup lines. The pickup lines that they had used on him they would know be using on his girlfriend and he remembered some of the pickup lines he would use and he was just making himself made.</p><p>And he was betting more than anything that this was one of Shinichi`s mind twisting game things that she liked to play so that he would learn his lesson and he hated when she did this because she was good. And it was an insult to his own manhood that she would out smart him by making himself jealous because of the things he has done and she was good too well. Dammit he was so in love with her and he realized had still yet to apologise for his behaviour.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>"Shin-Chan I am sorry I swear I will do my best to stop myself spying in you. I will be the best boyfriend in the world, and I will be a gentleman the perfect gentleman I swear on that everything that is magic. And I even let you eat some of that fish you were wanting to make and I will even eat it too. Please just open the door, and you know I can open the door if I wanted to and I will not I will respect your privacy and stay out here as long as it takes" said Kaito.</p><p>And then Shinichi turned round the corner.</p><p>And looked at clueless.</p><p>"You do know that the hinges on the doors is not working, and you did say that you were going to fix it and the lock keeps locking from you and the inside for some reason ...What are you doing?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He was now on his hands and knees.</p><p>"Oh?" said Kaito and he quickly opened the door.</p><p>And started to repair it.</p><p>He did not see the evil smirk that was developing on her face as she taught him his lesson about invading her privacy. Like she did not see him those five times that he had been spying on while she was getting changed and she knew there was probably more and the door was so not open. That lying bastard she knew when he was lying to her because he had a tell not that she was ever going to tell him this but she knew and she was using it against him. And she had come up this entire plan to get revenge against him and finally teach him a lesson and watching it unfold was just too good and she was evil and she blamed him for this evil strike that had developed since the day that she had met him.</p><p>Lesson to learn to not spy on someone that is a detective because she will get you in a way that you will never be expected.</p><p>And to be fair he was now less scared of fish and his phobia was starting to go away in time and she had wanted fish to eat and was fed up with microwave meals.</p><p>And he was cute when he was scared.</p><p>And it was always fun to play mind games with someone that played mind games with everyone else all the time.</p><p>And she already had the next lesson planned and a waiting.</p><p>She was bored and there was not much to do and she had not solved a case in weeks and sitting around all day is boring.</p><p>And she would not admit this to anyone but she was getting fed up with her Sherlock Holmes books that she had read over and over again. And what was worse Kaito being now reading them and he was saying bits of it in his sleep and in the shower just to annoy her.</p><p>And this island was torture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEP!</p><p>There was a huge beeping sound that was coming from outside and it was waking her up and she did not like this one bit. And neither did Kaito as he was accidentally kicked out the bed and Shinichi was now taking up the entire bed and there was no way that he was going to be able to get back in it.</p><p>"Wait just hold on" he said as he ran outside.</p><p>He was currently staring at a white ship with three people he knew were on it and they were all looking at him.</p><p>"YO Kudo ...no, wait your not Kudo...so ya...aye your Kuroba" said Hattori as he approached him.</p><p>"Where is Shinichi? " said Ran with a tight fist in her arm.</p><p>And then he remembered that Shinichi was currently lying in bed still asleep where he was lying with her fast asleep but he swore nothing had happened because he had fallen asleep. And when he woke up Shinichi was lying, beside him like a zombie and he was betting more than anything that she did not even know that he was there.</p><p>"She is still asleep I will just go and get her" said Kaito.</p><p>"SHINICHI time to get up" screamed Ran.</p><p>Ran was already marching in the house and into the bedroom and waking Shinichi up like she was a little child. And then she saw a shirt lying beside Shinichi and now she was very worried and she was hoping that this had not happened and she left the room still leaving Shinichi fast asleep.</p><p>"I will get the bags" said Kazuha.</p><p>"You are coming with me" said Ran.</p><p>"What? What for?" said Kaito.</p><p>And then he saw the fury in her eyes.</p><p>"Ouch...ouch...ouch " he said as he was currently being pulled by his ear and he was dragged into the bedroom.</p><p>And Shinichi was now awake and rubbing her eyes confused at the sight.</p><p>"Ran?...What are you doing here ?...Am I awake?" said Shinichi.</p><p>And Kaito was thrown on the bed.</p><p>"Please tell me that you both used protection" said Ran.</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Do not lie to me" said Ran.</p><p>"Nothing even happened. I swear " said Kaito pleading.</p><p>"I have no idea what the hell you two are talking about but I am going to get dressed and then I will be outside and you two can discuss whatever you two are talking about" said Shinichi walking out the room.</p><p>And there was two deadpanned faces in the room and she never knew what they were talking about but it was never forgotten.</p><p>"How can someone that smart be so dense ? " said Ran.</p><p>"Oh I just think it is cute and makes her more adorable" said Kaito.</p><p>Ran just smiled.</p><p>"She so has you whipped and she has not even got a clue that she has done it in the first place and it is hilarious" said Ran.</p><p>He jumped off the bed feeling insulted.</p><p>"Hey I take great offense to that...The Great Kaitou Kid is not whipped and is free as a bird there is just no way that I am whipped because...that would be the greatest magic trick of all and would be impossible...I hope" said Kaito.</p><p>"What Ya Kaitou Kid?" said Hattori standing at the door.</p><p>And his Poker Face was broken because he had confessed and said it loud enough to hear and another detective had found out and he was trapped on an Island with one way out. And he would have to steal the boat and of course taking Shinichi with him and he could not leave Ran behind because Shinichi would throw him in the water if he did not want that because there would be fish. And if Ran was on board, he would use all her force to at least bring Kazuha with him and she would scream her head off all day until they went back and got Tantei-Han. Either way he was doomed and he felt like a fish in a net being reeled in all because he could not keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"Heiji you can't just walk into a girls room and...wait you just said that means" said Kazuha now in the room.</p><p>And now it was three against one as they all looked at the bed.</p><p>"What the hell is happening in here?" said Shinichi coming in the room with a toothbrush in her mouth.</p><p>"Protect me for them they want to kill me" said Kaito hiding behind Shinichi.</p><p>She just put the toothbrush down and spat the potted plant.</p><p>"Kudo what the hell do you think you are doing with Kaitou Kid?" said Hattori.</p><p>She turned around and just gave him a dull expression.</p><p>"Let me guess your loud mouth got you caught you and Hattori have a lot more in common than you think" said Shinichi dully.</p><p>"Shinichi it is nice to see that you are finally back and I am glad that you have a boyfriend even if he is having a thief that means I have nothing to worry about now and you have someone else to share your secrets with" said Kazuha.</p><p>"Hattori you have got some explaining to do" said Shinichi threateningly as she gritted her teeth.</p><p>And now Hattori was sweating as all attention was on him.</p><p>"You let someone else know about my Shin-Chan how can you be so stupid? Are you trying to get her killed or are you that stupid" said Kaito.</p><p>"You really do need to stop letting secrets slip so easily" said Kazuha.</p><p>"Am I the only one that has not actually spilled somebody's identity or secret to anyone?" said Shinichi leaving the room.</p><p>" Does anyone else know and will be a threat?" said Ran with her fist into the wall.</p><p>"Since when am I the bad guy!" said Hattori.</p><p>And Hattori was standing alone in the room scratching his head and holding his hat rather confused.</p><p>And then he heard an engine starting and he had to run for the boat before it had left and he would be standing alone on the island.</p><p>"Wait for me!" he screamed.</p><p>And now the five of them were aboard the ship and heading towards somewhere.</p><p>"So what is the plan where we are going?" said Shinichi.</p><p>And there was three deadpanned faces and Kaito looked confused.</p><p>"I did kind of not plan that far?" said Hattori.</p><p>"Passports? ...A place to stay ?...a plan ?...anything at all?" said Shinichi.</p><p>" Oh come on I left paradise for this!" said Kaito whining.</p><p>And received all angry glares and pushed into the water.</p><p>And then there was a very wet and drown Kaito aboard on the ship with a fish in his pocket and he ran until he fell off board again taking Shinichi with him and Hattori just laughing at them. And the two of them angry and plotting their own types of revenge in their minds with both the evil smiles on their faces when they got out the water.</p><p>"Like they two had anything planned" said Hattori.</p><p>"I am not the forgot to put thing you put in the boat that was Ran" said Kazuha.</p><p>"We are out of petrol?" said Ran.</p><p>Shinichi was just face palming as the three of them were arguing.</p><p>"I thought this was supposed to be a rescue mission" said Shinichi dryly.</p><p>"Hey since the three of them are arguing how about we..." said Kaito.</p><p>BEEP!</p><p>All five of their jaws dropped as they were currently looking at another ship that was way bigger than theirs and was now stopping at them.</p><p>"Pirates!" said Kazuha and Ran fearful.</p><p>"You know this all your fault" said Shinichi looking at Hattori.</p><p>And an anchor was dropped.</p><p>And nobody was happy when a certain someone can aboard their ship that had no petrol in it and was not going to run.</p><p>"Bastard what are you doing here?" said Kaito hatefully crossing his arms leaning against the wall.</p><p>"I came here to rescue you all and this is how I am thanked" said Hakuba.</p><p>Everyone rolled their eyes at him in hate.</p><p>"But Shinichi you are coming with me since you are a missing person and a witness so you will need to come with me" said Hakuba.</p><p>"You have no authority here" said Shinichi.</p><p>"First you try to arrest me and then you then go after my girlfriend, you have a serious problem" said Kaito.</p><p>"Just tie the bastard up and let's take his ship" said Hattori.</p><p>"Hey wait" said Hakuba.</p><p>But he was grabbed by Ran and Kazuha.</p><p>"You can't do this to me this is kidnapping" said Hakuba.</p><p>"You have a tracking device stuck to your hat" said Shinichi.</p><p>They were all now on Hakuba's ship.</p><p>"Just lock him in the brig and take some of the petrol and just enough so he can get back" said Kaito.</p><p>And Hakuba was locked in.</p><p>Shinichi just sighed at what everyone was doing.</p><p>"I am so not involved in this" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Do your best to convince yourself that" said Kazuha.</p><p>"So what is the plan?" said Ran.</p><p>They were all looking at Shinichi.</p><p>"Hey why is it always down to me?" said Shinichi.</p><p>They said nothing.</p><p>"Fine then" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kaito make us fake identities" she said to Kaito.</p><p>He saluted.</p><p>"Wrong hand again" said Shinichi.</p><p>But he just smiled.</p><p>"Hattori you are going to come with me there is a person that owes me a favour and he will give me the stuff that I need" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Ran I need you to be on guard when we get to land and make sure no one is on to use" said Shinichi.</p><p>They left.</p><p>"Kazuha I need you to keep Kaito distracted and Ran too they will just get in my way and they will worry too much and get themselves hurt and maybe Hattori and me because of that. And in return I will give you a recording of something that you will like to hear and trust me when I say this it is evidence that you need" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kazuha just nodded because she knew what she meant.</p><p>And Hakuba was left locked on his own ship for six hours before someone came to his rescue and they were all long gone and he was not happy one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks later and they were all back in Japan all having their lives back to normal and this except for Shinichi who was still in hiding from the world and was now currently hiding out in protective custody. And she was in hiding at Hakuba's houses of all places in the world, a place that no one thought that she would ever be of all places. And this was all because he threatened to not drop the charges of kidnapping against all of them unless she surrendered. And stupidly in a weak moment she did because Hakuba had all the evidence that he needed to prove that Kaito was Kaitou Kid and it was a trade her freedom for his and she took it without a second thought.</p><p>But now looking outside at the mansion that she was currently stuck in she wanted out and she was feeling the walls starting to come in and she so needed fresh air more than anything.</p><p>"Unless you are willing to talk or go outside with someone then I am afraid that you may not leave this house" said Hakuba.</p><p>There were currently two guards standing behind him trying to do their best to be imitating but sadly for them she was friends with Ran and she was far more terrifying than they would never be in her league not even close.</p><p>" Pass mother " said Shinichi.</p><p>She just sat back in the seat reading her father's latest book and trying her best to ignore Hakuba and his annoying stalker look eye that he was giving her as he was trying his best to read her and everything that she knew. She was a detective she knew that look because it was a look that she had on her face sometimes and was the same look that Hattori got. And I would just be hilarious of them both knew that if she told him that he shared something with someone that he hated more than Kaitou Kid.</p><p>"Shinichi I know that you think you are only trying to protect everyone but..." said Hakuba.</p><p>"Using my first name trying to make feel like we have a connection creating a personal connection and making me think I can trust you and trust that my secrets are safe with you and that I will feel safe with you. Really you are trying to use a simple trick like that to try and make me talk it is not going to work you should know better than that honestly. I am already anticipated this has you just using this as a decoy and I could go on" said Shinichi as she flicked through the book.</p><p>She heard a click of a tongue.</p><p>"Here is the school work that you will be doing and the rest will be brought up to you, all of which that you have still to catch up on. So this will keep you busy at least until I am back from school the first day back of our senior year, sorry that you will be missing it. And you will be missing your dear sweet thief but I will make sure that he is fine but I cannot say where you are or I will just have to move you again and it will be somewhere you will not be able to be near him" said Hakuba.</p><p>And she ripped the top of the page in anger as he walked away and he had gotten to her as he walked away smiling as he shut the door behind him leaving the two guards behind and she was locked in.</p><p>She sighed as she looked at the school work seeing that she had a lot to catch up on and just how much she had missed in the past year and half and just maybe that she was going to miss a lot more. But at least she had something to do now and even if it was school work at least it was something to do other than read a book which she had been doing all the time.</p><p>Kaito had arrived at school just as they were opening the gates making the few employees that were still there very uncomfortable and extremely nervous thinking that he had something massive planned for the first day of school. And because it was his final year in school, they just knew that it was going to be big, bigger than anything that he had ever done before. But when he just sat down on his seat and did nothing but sits and stare at the board waiting for class to begin they were more scared and worried at the same time. They had no idea what was going to happen right now and it was something new and they were almost shaking with fear and so was everyone as they entered the classroom as they saw the stern serious look on his face.</p><p>He was focused, and he was ready for the bastard that had taken his girlfriend hostage with him and left him and the others deserted. And it was the same island that he and Shinichi were stuck on for weeks and they were stuck there for almost two weeks until their rescue had arrived. The bastard had managed to trick them all into doing what he wanted and he had been to walk away with the Shinichi and leaving all the evidence of him being Kaitou Kid behind. With a smug arrogant look and smile on his face and what was he actually put his arm around Shinichi, as he walked away.</p><p>And now the bastard had arrived bowing to the class as an apology for being late, smiling as all the girls admired him he could feel his anger pulsing but there was no way that he was going to let him get the better of him not again. There was no evidence it was all just one big giant bluff and they had all fallen from it, the folder was just pictures and nothing more than a manipulation that they had fallen for.</p><p>Hakuba was now sitting at the front like the good little student that he was while he sat at the back of the classroom like the class clown that he was and he was planning on pranking the hell out of Hakuba.</p><p>And all that day everyone was right to terrified and all that was seen that day was pink smoke and they swore that they also saw an elephant on the rooftop dancing in a tutu to the cha cha slide. And everyone was now dressed as bridesmaids and they were all the worst dressing seen in history and they were all tight and hard to move in making it so much more worse. And this had only been the first ten minutes of class and at the end of the day Hakuba was now dressed as a horses ass and everyone in the class had the mutual feeling that he was to blame for all of this. He had somehow upset or made the class clown mad, and this was this way of acting out and they were blaming him for this.</p><p>But Hakuba was able to keep his cool because he had the one thing that Kaitou Kid/Kuroba Kaito wanted and that was Kudo Shinichi. And he was just waiting for one of them to talk because it was just a matter of time before one of them did because it was his only weakness they both had was each other and he was going to do everything in his power to use it against him.</p><p>He had hated the fact that an actual Detective had fallen in love with a criminal, a thief and the bane of his existence and he had done the same by falling in love with a Detective. The two of them were complete opposite and had nothing in common he could just not see how a great Detective like Kudo Shinichi who followed the law. And even in some of the cases that he had read that she had solved he would have been tempted to let the killer go but he saw that she did it without a second thought. When it came to murders and crimes of cruelty he could see that she saw only in black and white and nothing more.</p><p>But when it came to Kaitou Kid every single Detective including himself were all different around him and so were their views and opinions of crimes. They all were happy coming out of their shells, and it was as if it was all just one big game to them all. And when he had heard that Nakamori used to be a quiet man and well mannered he was shocked and he just could not picture a version or any version of him like that. And he was told that the first time that Nakamori had met Kaitou Kid that was when he changed and was the first time some of the officers had even heard him speak. And after the next Heist his demeanour had completely changed doing a 180 and he was now the loud mouth and swearing man that they all knew today. Kaitou Kid was the type of criminal to change everyone, some for the good and some for the worst. And he was made a better Detective because of it and for Kudo Shinichi she was able to get in the mind of a criminal more but he did not know if it was good or for the worst.</p><p>Class was now over, and this was how it was going to be for at least a month or until Kuroba`s attention span ran out and he would be confronted and he was counting on that happening.</p><p>He was getting ready to follow Hakuba home, follow him every single step he took and he would not rest until he got what he wanted and that as Shinichi. Who he was sure was nearby or somewhere he could just feel it he wanted his Shin-Chan back.</p><p>"Kuroba I am a Detective I know that you are there" said Hakuba not even moving a muscle.</p><p>Kaito just jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully in front of Hakuba.</p><p>"Where is Shinichi?" said Kaito coldly.</p><p>"Tell me what I need to know, and I will do the same thing" said Hakuba.</p><p>"This is not a game" said Kaito.</p><p>"But it is all one big game to Kaitou Kid and that is you. And your rules are no one gets harmed and with Kudo Shinichi in protective custody she will not be harmed and if you want to make sure she stays that way because she is not talking to anyone" said Hakuba.</p><p>"This is not a game to me and never has been just let her go and I will take her place" said Kaito.</p><p>"But you would find it much easier to escape and the two of you would just disappear together again and off into the sunset" said Hakuba.</p><p>"You do not even though what you are getting yourself into and if you did you would not be doing this just let her go" said Kaito.</p><p>"Then tell me what I am getting myself into because it seems that I am the only one that does not know and you actually trust that loudmouthed Osaka Detective over someone that once considered you a friend" said Hakuba.</p><p>"I was not the one to trust him and...wait you are just jealous of everything. This has never been about unfolding the truth it is just about the fact that she chooses me over you and no one trusts you. And you do not like the fact that they have their reasons said Kaito.</p><p>"That is strike one and if there is another two you will never see her again and I will make sure of it or I will just arrest her for protecting a known criminal" said Hakuba.</p><p>"If you are trying to make me mad because it is not going to work because it only shows you are desperate and that makes me very happy and you are the one that is more likely to crack than Shinichi or me. So, see ya" said Kaito saluting and walking away.</p><p>But he also managed to slip on a listening and tracking device on Hakuba and he did not even notice victory was his.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and she knew who it was immediately and there was no way in hell that she wanted to talk to him but see him she did not want that.</p><p>"You are not answering, and I can hear the frustration in your voice I take it that you are decent and that I can come in" said Hakuba as he opened the door.</p><p>She gave him a dull look as soon as he came in.</p><p>THUMP</p><p>A lot of paperwork and books as dropped on the desk.</p><p>"I had someone drop by your old school and here is some more work that you need to catch up on and if you do not finish it and soon then they will be expelling you and I doubt any other school will take you with you missing nearly two years of work" said Hakuba.</p><p>"You are a clown" said Shinichi.</p><p>"And that is because your boyfriend has the temperament of a child and this is how he reacts when he does not get what he wants and that is you" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Let me guess you two had words and he walked away with the last word otherwise you would not be this mad" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I will take the work you have done and make sure that it is returned" said Hakuba.</p><p>Shinichi just sighed and leaned on the table leaning against her table looking out the window. It was a full moon and she was guessing that there would be a Kaitou Kid Heist tonight and she was still trapped. Still healing and turned out she got heat stroke after of course she left the island and she as now had the energy of a seventy years old but it was dead year old a week ago so at least she was getting better in time.</p><p>And then she noticed it a device stuck of Hakuba and she knew who that belonged to and that meant he knew where she was or he would eventually know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a full moon in the sky, he had already prepared for a Heist that night, and it had been the first one since he had been shot so he was going to make this one special more special than any one he had done at the last minute.</p><p>"I am not dressing up as ya" screamed Hattori.</p><p>"But someone needs to rescue Shin-Chan and that has to be me" said Kaito.</p><p>"I agree with Heiji. He will be her Knight in white coming for saving his damsel in distress and it just so romantic...Why can't you be more like that?" said Kazuha sweetly fantasizing then in anger.</p><p>"Kudo a damsel...wait, what do you mean by I should be more like him and..." said Hattori stuttering.</p><p>No Kazuha was red.</p><p>"Be more of a man a gentleman, like holding a door for a lady instead of slamming it on my face and making me drop cake all over myself" said Kazuha.</p><p>"You had cake...I thought I could smell chocolate" said Kaito sadly but he was currently being ignored for another argument going on so loud that he could not be heard.</p><p>And the argument went on for another ten minutes before Hattori realized that he was dressed up as Kuroba Kaito and Kazuha was dressed up as Kaitou Kid and so was Ran.</p><p>"You know what you have to do" said Kaito.</p><p>"Wait, I there is no way in hell that I am sticking to that bastard like glue. There is just no way in hell I can do that and not want to punch in his face" said Hattori.</p><p>"But if anyone gets under his skin more than me it is definitely you and he really does like to get under peoples skin and I am only giving you the same advantage here. Maybe the one and only chance to do it" said Kaito.</p><p>"Fine I will do it as long as I get to that bastard I will help you but just this one and you will owe when I wipe that smug arrogant smile off that bastards face" said Hattori.</p><p>And he didn't realise that he was being manipulated the entire time as Kaito was telling him what to do while he was pretending to him and making the disguise better. And now Hattori was now fully dressed as Kuroba Kaito and Ran and Kazuha were going to pretend to be him. And hopefully this time Aoko would not accuse him of being gay just because when she thought Kaitou Kid was actually Akako and made girl noise which made her think that she was really gay. And there was nothing wrong with being gay and it did not really matter what people thought and he was as just going to let this slide. So let people think Kaitou Kid was gay or bisexual or whatever it would be a good thing and would hopefully be a good influence of people. It would help others to speak out and come out of the closet and show others for their true colours and what kind of people they really were. He wanted to make a difference and hopefully something like this could and he had no idea why he was thinking this but he was just hoping they would stop modelling themselves and looking in the mirror that the disguises.</p><p>Ok so maybe he did that a lot as well the first time that he had ever worn it and a lot of time after it and his mother may have had to take some of the mirrors down. But it was a great outfit and he wanted to be wearing it right now and he was missing it so much.</p><p>And then they were ready for action ready to save Shinichi from Hakuba as weird as it sounded that is what they were going to do.</p><p>And now for his next distraction Aoko.</p><p>He knew that Hakuba had a secret crush on her and he pretended to have a crush on her to annoy him but he was really covering the fact that he had a crush on her. And it was Hakuba`s version of a double bluff and he was going to use it against him. And it was silly that Hakuba had thought no one could have worked this out and sadly was even more silly that he had fallen for it for so long.</p><p>So that was four distractions in place for Hakuba and that was more than enough for him and to get to the rescuing he so wanted. And it was so feeling like he was in a Spy movie and they were going to rescue the target and he wanted revenge as well. It was definitely a Spy film and there so much going on that it was just one big headache that he loved.</p><p>But sadly Hakuba was running late very late and it looked like he was going to miss the whole Heist and there was going to be no point in their rescue mission.</p><p>"Have you seen my hat?" said Hakuba.</p><p>Shinichi just raised her eyebrow.</p><p>He had actually spent the last two hours searching for that stupid hat that he wore so many times that it was beginning to wear out. And even though she loved Sherlock Holmes with all her heart and Kaito was so jealous of this and it had actually one of their greatest arguments that would go on for the rest of time. Just because he was jealous of a fictional character in a book. And back to the hat. The thing that she hated about almost every version of Sherlock Holmes was that out dated hat they liked to stick on his head all of the time and make a big issue of nothing but a stupid bonnet. And that was all it was and all she would ever think of it and nothing more.</p><p>"That stupid hat is on your head you never even took it off when you got back. Fool!" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was mad at him thinking that he was really stupid, or he was doing this on purpose and as she looked at the time on the clock she knew the plan of whatever they were doing was going to be too late.</p><p>Hakuba touched his head and realized that his hat was indeed there.</p><p>"Take her back to her room and lock her in and then everything is set move her to the secure location" said Hakuba.</p><p>"What ?" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>"Do you really think of me as an amateur and not prepare for when a Heist is being held that it would not just be a distraction so that he could come to your rescue and it was all one big distraction" said Hakuba.</p><p>She glared at him as she was being dragged away.</p><p>"I hate you Hakuba Saguru and I will never forgive you for this. NEVER" she said coldly looking at him.</p><p>And she was locked in the room while she had heard the others starting to move things and move around.</p><p>BANG</p><p>'What was that?' thought Shinichi.</p><p>BANG</p><p>Then she heard glass breaking.</p><p>BANG</p><p>Then she felt that cold shiver down her spine the feeling that you get when someone has walked on your grave, metaphorically of course. It was the feeling of evil and that it was here, and they were here. They were coming for her and while she was trapped in this room it was only a matter of time that they got to here and then they would have her. And then she would be dead and it would be all over, it would be game over and she would lose and she was not going to let that happen. There was just no way in hell that she was going to let that happen and she was going to find her way the hell of there.</p><p>She ran to the windows, but there was bars on the windows and they were electrified and she was almost shocked by them if she had quickly not stepped back. There was only one other option and that was the only door to the room and she could hear them coming closer and closer.</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>And that would be the two guards now taken out and there would be no one else to help her or protect her. She was beginning to wonder if Hakuba had made it out before this happened or god forbid that he was dead because she had warned him that something like this would happen. And now if he was dead? Even though she had warned him of what would happen. She could not help but feel guilty of what was happening and that she was to blame for this.</p><p>The door was immediately kicked in.</p><p>She had no time to hide and not that there was anywhere to hide because Hakuba had made sure of that.</p><p>He entered with a haunting presented, and she backed away into a wall.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi" said GIn.</p><p>His voice and presence sent shivers down her spine and made the hair on her arms stand up as she had Goosebumps. And she began to mentally panic as she tried to find a way out but there was no way out as he was standing at the door. And she stood still frozen in fear as she looked him squarely in the eye.</p><p>"What do you want?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Your death at my own hands" said Gin.</p><p>He made his way forward to her taking each step slowly and manically towards her like a shark going for its prey.</p><p>She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on and she was going to slam the lamp into his head.</p><p>BANG</p><p>But he just shot the lamp out of her hands and it smashed into pieces cutting her hands and making them bleed.</p><p>She was like a rat that was trapped and that was what he saw her as and there was no way out there was no way she thinks of her way out of this expect for the stupid thing to do.</p><p>RUN</p><p>With energy surging in her body building up and she was ready as she felt the adrenaline in her body. She bolted for it as she pushed him as side knocking him into the window and getting electrocuted at the same time.</p><p>With her hand on the handle and throwing the door open as fast as she could she almost did not notice him as he stood there smiling at her and point a gun at her.</p><p>She stood frozen in shocked and fear.</p><p>She had forgotten all about him.</p><p>She had forgotten about Vodka.</p><p>And now it was Gin's time to hit her on the back of the head again as he hit her with the matching lamp that was on the desk table.</p><p>And she fell to the ground almost unconscious.</p><p>Click</p><p>"Just shot me shoot her this time and that will be the end of this " said Vodka.</p><p>"Soon" said Gin.</p><p>She was picked up and put on the chair at the table as she started to zone back in as she could feel that her hands being tied as her arms were pulled to the back of the chair. She was being held hostage and the possibility of torture was coming into her thoughts and she began to physically panic.</p><p>She opened her eyes to see the Gin sitting beside her looking her straight in the eyes and Vodka was at her side with the gun barrel pointed straight to the side of her head.</p><p>"Who have you been working within the Organisation?" said Gin.</p><p>Either way she was not going to walk out of this room so she was not going to tell them anything.</p><p>"Detective. Are you familiar with the game Russian roulette?" said Gin.</p><p>And as he began to walk away, she was dreading what was going to happen next as she saw him come back and Hakuba was at gunpoint.</p><p>She knew exactly what was going to happen.</p><p>They had found a way to make her talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective. Are you familiar with the game Russian roulette?" said Gin.</p><p>Hakuba was now sitting opposite of her with his hands also tied behind his back sitting on a seat and his head was bleeding almost severally.</p><p>Just like her, he was zoning back in and out of consciousness.</p><p>"Vodka!" called Gin.</p><p>And like a good little obedient slave or monkey, no let's just say that is both because he rather does resemble one of them and he smells like one too.</p><p>"Aniki!" said vodka.</p><p>"Get the first aid kit it seems they were injured far too much and they are far too delicate especially the boy more than the girl" said Gin.</p><p>She felt Gin's hand on her chin and him moving it up forcing her to look at him and not being able to move an inch. And he just smiled at her cynically and twisted as he looked at her making her stare into his cold blooded eyes.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi Detective, my greatest failure in life " said Gin.</p><p>He then let her go, and her head dropped and she then felt the blood fall down her face and onto her lips making her taste her own blood. And she hated the taste making her feel sick and wanting to throw up at that moment but she pushed it to back making her feel more sick and her mouth dry.</p><p>"I know that you can see me, and I want you to know that your death will be a painful one much more painful than the last and this time I will make sure that you will die. Even if I have to pull you apart, piece by piece until you are nothing but by the end of the night or even week or for the rest my life you will be dead by my own hands" said Gin.</p><p>Shinichi just smirked and shook her head at him sarcastically as she could feel the blood fall.</p><p>And then Vodka was back with the first aid kit.</p><p>"You take care of the boy and I will take care of our main problem" said Gin.</p><p>Then there were the next ten painful minutes as she felt the needle go through her head as he just stuck the needle straight through doing the stitches and not using a sedative to take away the pain or even clean any of the blood up. She could feel the dried blood and hair stuck together and as the needle was going through she could feel strands of her being forced out and fall to the ground. She had lost a lot of her hair and there was still the pain of where the hair was and was not anymore.</p><p>She flinched, and her eye twitched at that moment.</p><p>"Waking up are we!" said Gin.</p><p>Water was being poured into her mouth waking her up and alert. Taking away she and the thirst was so thirsty more than she thought she was. But then she realised what happened the last time he had gave her water and she did not want that to happen again. And with that thought in mind she quickly spat the water out and onto his chest.</p><p>"You remember the last time well" said Gin.</p><p>Gin stood up and then moved aside wiping the water off himself.</p><p>And now she could see that Hakuba was awake and the gun was now pointed at Hakuba. The game was now about to begin, but she was not ready for this because she did not know how or when it was going to end but she just knew somehow that someone was not going to make it out this room alive. And as she watched Vodka lock the door behind him and then smile as it was done, there was now two guns pointed. One at herself and the other one was pointed at Hakuba.</p><p>"Now let's begin " said Gin.</p><p>" Kudo? Do not tell him anything" said Hakuba.</p><p>She saw him sway, and he was now fully conscious as he looked through his bloodied fringe.</p><p>Click</p><p>Both Teen Detective closed their eyes in fear just waiting for the gunshot to be triggered, but there was none.</p><p>"Looks like you were lucky this time Detective" said Vodka.</p><p>Vodka just moved closer to Hakuba almost slapping him in the face as he was teasing him.</p><p>"Just get to the point already what is it that you want?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was doing this so that she could protect Hakuba and hopefully stall enough time for back up to come and for Kaito to come and save them. But she was then deciding on if she really wanted him to come or not because she wanted him and the rest of them safe. And if it was only her then she would be fine if them not coming but because Hakuba was here with her then that made all of the difference in the world.</p><p>"To play a game of life and death since only two people will be walking out here alive and wouldn't you like to be one of them?" said Vodka.</p><p>"Oh the sidekick or should I say monkey actually has a sense of humour!" said Shinichi.</p><p>THUMP</p><p>"OUCH!" she said wanting to rub her head.</p><p>She was hit full force on the back of the head with the gun by an angry and out of control Vodka who by now was looking more like an angry monkey than ever. And what was worse she saw a big chunk of her blonde hair attached to his gun.</p><p>Click</p><p>Vodka pulled the trigger again in a moment of anger.</p><p>BANG</p><p>Drip</p><p>Drip</p><p>Drip</p><p>She opened her eyes surprised to see that she had not been shot or even Hakuba, but instead it was Vodka that was shot.</p><p>"Aniki ?!" said a shocked Vodka.</p><p>"Do not be fooled so easily and by such an easy trick" said Gin.</p><p>Gin pulled his pistol away as you could still smell the smoke coming from it and the blood had now stop dripping from Vodka's shoulder and he was now taking care of it.</p><p>'These guys never take a break, do they?' thought Shinichi.</p><p>Gin was now pulling a seat over to sit down and was now beside her face to face pointing a gun at her with the gun on her forehead. And giving her an evil and cynical grin that sent shivers down her spin and made him happy to see this which just frightened her even more.</p><p>"Now let the games begin" said Gin.</p><p>'Someone has been watching too much TV or reading books where people die and personally not surprised, I am guessing he does not like the end' thought Shinichi.</p><p>She moved her head to the side to see that Vodka was doing the exact same thing with Hakuba and it did not like any of them where happy with what was happening.</p><p>"Detective!" said Gin.</p><p>Shinichi snapped turned her head around again and she was looking at Gin again.</p><p>"Who is your accomplice?" said Gin.</p><p>'Poker Face' she thought.</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Click</p><p>There was no bullet fired and she was still alive.</p><p>"There is no way that you could have gotten this far without anyone's help even someone else was not able to get that far without being undercover and 'that person' is now dead" said Gin grinning.</p><p>But Shinichi was now grinning and started to laugh at him.</p><p>"He really did have you by the balls for so long didn't he!" said Shinichi laugh at him.</p><p>Vodka and Gin did not like this.</p><p>"Shuichi Akai or Rye as you knew him as right!" said Shinichi.</p><p>And now there was two guns pointed at her head.</p><p>"How do you know that name?" said Vodka demanding.</p><p>Shinichi just smiled victoriously as she knew the truth and they did not.</p><p>"So that is where your information ends...then it seems you are useless after all" said Gin.</p><p>'Oops' she thought.</p><p>He looked like he was ready to kill her at any moment.</p><p>"DONT KILL HER " screamed Hakuba.</p><p>"And give me a reason on why I should keep her alive that is?" said Vodka.</p><p>She realised what he was ready to say.</p><p>"Hakuba!" she almost said jumping out of her seat.</p><p>But she was pulled back by Gin who was holding onto her shoulders and covering her mouth so that she could not speak as he covered her mouth with a rag and stuffing her mouth with it.</p><p>Hakuba scrambled his mind trying to think of something anything that could save the girl that was in his custody in his protection and it was his obligation as a Detective to protect her. And he could only hope that Kuroba would forgive him for what he was about to do and just hope that he would be alive and he knew that Kuroba would want him to do this if it meant that the girl that he loved was alive. But what kind of life was he preparing for her to live because it could be a fate worse than death as he looked at these two men. But someone had to stop them and he was betting on the two of them and he already calculated the risk and put in the factors. Shinichi was right not to get him or anyone else involved in this and he let his ego get in the way of that and because of that he was going to die tonight because of his ego. But at least he could go out on his own terms and know that he did the best that he could to save the only person he knew that could make the difference they needed.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid!" said Hakuba.</p><p>She tried to fight back and get him to stop, but Gin would not allow this and he was far too strong as he kept her still.</p><p>"What about Kaitou Kid? " said Vodka pointing a gun at him.</p><p>"Put the guns down and I will tell you" said Hakuba.</p><p>Click</p><p>BANG</p><p>A bullet was shot, and it had just missed him as it was right between his legs.</p><p>"Next turn and now every turn is the girls until you talk" said Vodka.</p><p>She shook her head and started to plead with her eyes for him to not to talk as she was about to cry as tears where forming from her eyes and she was desperate to save Kaito. And she knew once he talked she knew that Hakuba would be useless to them and then she would be used as a weapon and ransom to get Kaitou Kid and have him killed.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid is obsessed with her and he is deeply in love with her and would do anything for her and even die for her" said Hakuba.</p><p>"KID? Kuroba Toichi is in love with a girl that is old enough to be his daughter?" said Gin.</p><p>She saw the surprise on Hakuba`s face as he his confirmations of who Kaitou Kid was had just been confirmed and he was about to get more information that he wanted and that he had been so desperate for. Hakuba was just reminding her of the old version of herself that was hit on the head and too stupid to realize fully what she was doing and almost got herself killed for it.</p><p>Hakuba just nodded.</p><p>Gin just stared at him without blinking or even moving a single muscle as he read Hakuba fully.</p><p>"You are lying" said Gin.</p><p>"I am not " claimed Hakuba.</p><p>Click</p><p>The gun did not go off, and she was safe until the next round.</p><p>"You are telling half-truths and nothing more" said Gin.</p><p>"Kuroba Toichi is dead, and he was killed by one of us and there has only been one person to escape from our grasp of death and you are looking at her now. And you can see that she did not get that far and will not escape from us again because no one ever does and time eventually runs out and so does their blood" said Gin.</p><p>Gin started to walk and pace the room as he started to think of what was said and what actually happened in the past and now in the present. It all started to add up everything was adding up and he knew what was happening.</p><p>"So it has to be someone that is close to him and know Toichi well enough to be able to pull off his act and so well. It has to be someone that looks enough like him to pass for him and if he is love with this girl as you say then he must be around the same age as him" said Gin.</p><p>'SHIT!' thought Shinichi.</p><p>Gin then smiled.</p><p>"Toichi he has a son doesn't he?!" said Vodka.</p><p>"Yes he does" said Gin smiling.</p><p>"Kaito he is not..." said Hakuba stammering.</p><p>"You have out lived you usefulness Detective" said Gin.</p><p>BANG</p><p>A bullet was shot and Hakuba was now bleeding and heavily but he was still alive.</p><p>"Vodka it is time to clean up this place and quick we do not have enough time before the police start coming" said Gin.</p><p>And with that order Vodka ran out of the room quickly not before nodding and he then soon came back with petrol and he began to spray it across the room and onto Hakuba. And she saw him approach her with it and she tried to back away in a reflex, but he was stopped by Gin.</p><p>But Gin got a phone call in the time that Vodka was gone and he did not like what he was being told to do, but it was an order and he was willing to follow it because who it came from.</p><p>With a gun pointed at her head, she knew that this was the end.</p><p>"Now to do what I should have done at the start" said Vodka grinning as he pointed the gun.</p><p>"No the girl is coming with us...Rum he has some experiments and tests just ready for her and waiting for her at the Organisation" said Gin.</p><p>"You Detective will now be a lab rat for the rest of your life and I hope that will be a long life for you to waiting because no one will be looking for you because they will all think that you are dead" said Gin.</p><p>She glared at Gin looking him squarely in the eye not flinching as she just stared at him without even being afraid of him.</p><p>There was no way that she was going to become a Lab Rat she would rather die first than have that happen, especially by their hands she did not know what they had planned. But she knew one thing for sure it would be far worse than anything that she has went through and the feeling of more pain than she had ever experienced. And there was more than a good chance they find out the truth of what teh APTX 4860 did to her and when they did, they would know how Haibara escaped. And there was more than a good chance that they would figure out that they had been fooled into thinking that she had died and who had helped. Everything was just falling apart, and she did not see anything good or any possibility of escape or a silver lining, nothing at all. And for the first time she began to give up all hope and there was nothing that she could possibly do to help.</p><p>They had won.</p><p>The Black Organisation had defeated her, and they were going to get away with this and they already had.</p><p>"Sweet Dreams, Detective" said Gin.</p><p>And with that line said again he hit her on the head knocking on the ground and knocking her unconscious.</p><p>And she was then picked up by Gin as he threw her over his shoulder as she was still tied up and he lit up a cigarette smoking it as he did this as he was in the room himself. He watched Hakuba struggle to stay live and listen to his breathing as he watched him die, enjoying every moment of his handy work and imagining what would happen.</p><p>And then when he was finished smoking his cigarette he dropped it as he left the room throwing it away and lighting a fire to the whole room and soon the entire Mansion would be on fire.</p><p>Vodka and Gin watched as the whole room was now a blaze and then they left in the Black Porsche with Shinichi tied up and in the trunk unconscious as they left in the darkness unseen by the human eye.</p><p>He saw the fire from a distance and the blaze of it in his own eyes as he stared at it horrified and unable to move.</p><p>As he could hear the glass from the windows shatter and be blown away, the mansion was now on fire and he did not what to do as he saw it.</p><p>There was no way that anyone could escape this or had escaped there was only a tiny shred of hope left in him that Shinichi that could be still alive but he knew. He just knew that someone was dead, and it was someone that he knew and this was the end to it.</p><p>It was obvious that his secret was out, and he was now in danger and he was likely to meet the same bitter end like this and it would not be easy.</p><p>But he wanted to know more than anything who was responsible for this because they would pay and he was willing to pay the price for it and that included his own life that he was now willing to give up to get revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were bodies found in the mansion and it would take time to be able to identify all of them and say who they were. But none of them were female much to his relief but her blood was found there and he was told it was a lot of it. And sadly that there was little chance that she was still alive and that there was a good chance that she was dead and her body was destroyed in the blaze of the fire in the room that left little but nothing left. Where the fire had started was where they had found Shinichi's blood or what remained of it anyway.</p><p>Hakuba Saguru had been one of the people that had been confirmed dead first. His body had already been found and identified by D.N.A. which was discomforting because the body was so badly burned that they could not identify him by dental record or his clothing. But they were only able to identify him because he was the longest and he was tortured while everyone else was just shot in the head. And it was considered a merciful death by all accounts.</p><p>Kudo Shinichi was a missing person but she was later confirmed dead by the police and they had now considered it a closed case and that she was dead. Of course they were grief stricken and wanted to keep it open but they were getting pressure from the higher above and they had to close it and put an end to it and just move on.</p><p>The 'Motive' for killing them all was that the two noisy teen detectives had got involved with a case that they should not have involved the mafia or something like. They had gotten too close, and this was the way of the Boss showing what would happen if you got in his way because they put his sons in prison for life. She he gave them a life sentence in death and he was satisfied with this ending but he was found out and before they could arrest him, he died of a heart attack. And he died with a smile on his face, a twisted smile and when the police found is rotting corpse they could not feel but afraid of him and what could happen to them. Even in death he would haunt them, and this was a warning to all of them and especially noisy kids that they do not know what they are getting themselves into. It seemed like a scary story to everyone and a tale at the same time but everyone seemed to believe it and they all wanted to find the now haunted house.</p><p>And everyone, the public had quickly moved on from the murders all thinking that they had deserved and had just put it down to dumb misfortune. And others thought of it as a love story gone wrong and a lot of people where thinking that there was a conspiracy behind it all and the police where hiding the truth from them all.</p><p>Some people were saying that Hakuba had kidnapped Shinichi, and it was like Beauty and the Beast but without the whole love story part where she did not have Stockholm syndrome and fall for him. She was not that kind of girl to fall for him and that she was in love with Kaitou Kid, who had also disappeared that night. There was a fight between the two gentlemen for the girl, and Kaitou Kid was trying to rescue her but failed miserably and died by the detectives hands. And who started the fire? People were saying that the Detective girl went mad when she saw the dead body of her lover and went mad. Burning down the mansion with her and everyone else in a sort of Romeo and Juliet way. But some thought that Hakuba started the fire knowing that he could never win the heart of the girl, especially after doing this and tied her up. And set fire to the house as he watched her die and he died last watching the flames erupt around them as he laughed and cried at the same time. And when bystanders swore that they heard laughter coming from the house, more of them believed this to be true.</p><p>Everyone was also thinking that it was all a cover up for the sake of Hakuba's father because he was Superintendent General Hakuba and he was a very important person. They did not want a disgrace to the family name, and they did not want to make the police department look bad or in this case worse.</p><p>It was just gossip and nothing more because the police did not know what truly happened because it was took over and then quickly closed without being fully told what happened. If they were really told anything just that they had caught the source responsible for it and that it was now being dealt with.</p><p>And when people wanted a Funeral or answers from Shinichi parents they refused point blank to both of them and then soon disappeared like they always did. And some people thought they killed their daughter out of jealously or something like that and that they were both psychopaths and did not even care that their daughter had died.</p><p>Hakuba's parents did mourn for their son, but they did it in private in the comfort of their own family behind closed doors in England where they would now stay and never come back to Japan because they had no reason to. No one had thought they were directly responsible for the deaths but they really should have paid more attention to their son and if they did they could have stopped the whole thing from happening.</p><p>It had now been a couple of months since that had all happened and he had been on the run for that long as well ever since they truly found out who he was he knew that they would becoming for him next and he would just have a bullet in his head. And the moment he had found out, Ran and Kazuha had nearly been killed that night and had only managed to get out and barely because they were pretending to be him, being Kaitou Kid. And it was all thanks to Hattori that they were able to get out alive and away from Them and safe for all of it without anyone knowing what truly happened that night at that Heist.</p><p>He did not want to think of that night ever again because it just made make water with his eyes, he did not want to cry again. Because it was not tears of anger but tears, red-hot tears of anger and hatred that ran down his face making him want to kill them and he hated himself for thinking like this. For thinking like one of them and that was the last thing that he wanted to be like one of them and he knew that it was not something that Shinichi would not want ever, especially done in her name.</p><p>He had spent the night on a park bench in the freezing cold until it started to rain then he had to let himself into an office so that he could get out of the cold and hopefully get rid of his cold that was getting worse. He would be meeting the evil scientist in the morning, and he wanted to do that with a clear head and he wanted to do it feeling well and enough energy. He had not seen her since she was at his house staying there and he had some words that he wanted to say to her.</p><p>He had a lot of words that he wanted to say to her because he blamed her for this happening because it seemed that she was the only one with the happy ending. And with everyone else suffering and living with the consequences of the Organisation and the actions that they took thinking it was for the best and she had suffered the least. She had gotten the life that she had wanted and a new face and identity to go along with it all. And it was all thanks to the work of plastic surgery and a new haircut. She was a great help to catching them that is what the law had thought and he did not because his girlfriend would be at his side right now.</p><p>'And she would be still alive?' he thought whispering it inside his head as it continued to echo inside his head as he fell asleep.</p><p>He was awoken by the sound of the keys going through the keyhole door and he immediately jumped to his feet grabbing all of his belongings with him in one go and hid in the bathroom.</p><p>As he hid in the bathroom waiting and watching as people arrived he began to realize that it was morning and he had slept in.</p><p>"Achoo" he sneezed quietly as he covered his mouth.</p><p>He had a bad cold for several weeks and his fever was getting worse and if he did not seek any professional help soon he knew that he would just get sicker than he already was. He knew deep down that he was not doing so well and he was trying to cope with what was happening and IF Shinichi was really dead then she would not want him to be like this. But it was his way of grieving for her and he knew that he was not taking care of himself properly like he should and she would want him to take proper care of himself. But he did not care about that because if she was dead then what she thought did not matter anymore because she was dead and there was nothing he could do about that.</p><p>He would take care of himself and soon but he just wanted to be alone for a while and that is all he wanted. But he was forced to go to a meeting with an evil scientist when his doves portrayed him and made contact with his mother because they were worried about him. It was sweet of them to do so but he felt like they had snitched on him and they were not supposed to do that because he had trained them to keep his secrets from everyone. And that had included his mother, who was also now in hiding, like almost everyone else that was in hiding trying to save their lives in witness protection. And he had refused to this because he did not want it. He did not want to go by another name, not again because he had gone through so many that he had lost count when he was Kaitou Kid. And he did not want to pretend to be another person ever again...because he did not even know who he was without her and did not want to be that person he was without her. He was not himself without her, and he did not want to go back to being Kuroba Kaito because Kuroba Kaito was a target for the Organisation and was one of them main reasons that his Shin-Chan was dead.</p><p>He managed to sneak out of the office unseen by anyone as he covered himself in a blanket and his back bent like he was an elderly man. The office he had slept in was for insurance and things like that, so something like this would be great camouflage.</p><p>His meeting was five minutes ago, and he was running late and if he did not make it soon then he would not find out what she knew.</p><p>She looked around and he did not show but she was already suspecting this because everyone knew that he had fallen apart and he had run away from everything the moment that they had found her blood.</p><p>She had been here for almost an hour and it were already ten minutes past their waiting time and she was starting to get impatient and she was starting to get paranoid at the same time. She felt like all eyes were all on her and she wanted to get out of the public eye as quickly as possible. Without Kudo here she did not feel safe in a public area or really anywhere and that was why she carried a gun around with her at all times and had the major changes made.</p><p>Then she smelt something awful as she covered her nose like several other people did when they all saw a homeless man walk by. And she felt shameful for making the face that she did but the smell was so bad that she just had to cover her mouth and noise to get the taste of the smell out.</p><p>Then she saw them, her old friends that she had not seen in a very long they were speaking to the homeless guy. 'The Junior Detective League', she watched smiling as they handed him a sandwich and some soup. They looked cheerful and hopeful as they did this, like they always did and she was just hoping that they would not get into trouble for what they were doing now. She knew that they had been in serious trouble since Kudo had left and she was the one that had to get them out of it and then when she was gone they were still in trouble. But a lot less of it because before she left she made sure that Takagi and Sato kept an eye on them every day so that they would not get in trouble.</p><p>But they were nice children and they had only come across one dead body since herself and Kudo had left and it looked like that just maybe that they were moving on from being detectives after all,. And she was hoping more than anything that they would because that is not a good career for them because it would just get them killed and she did not want that.</p><p>Then she got a closer look at the homeless man.</p><p>His eyes and sizes, and the messy hair were a dead giveaway. It was Kuroba Kaito, and he was the homeless man and he was undeniable he was a mess and given his appearance he did not care about this. He was grieving in his own way, and he was not taking care of himself and what was worse she was going to have to talk to him in public. And by the end of the end of the day she would have his stink on her and she had nothing good to tell him at all. But she was going to have to help him because it was the right thing to do and it was what Kudo would have done. And she blamed herself for his appearance because she was one of the ones responsible for what had happened and she could do nothing to help. And what was worse she got the life she wanted and Kudo never got hers back and that was all she ever wanted.</p><p>He walked over as she covered her mouth as the children ran away happily chasing after the doves as a clear distraction on the thief's part.</p><p>"Kuroba!" she said as he turned around and looked her in the eye identifying her.</p><p>She could see this was the start of a difficult relationship that she did not want to be in, but she felt that she needed to be in because she had to do something and helping him would be the right thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How dare she?" mumbled Kaito to himself.</p><p>He so did not stink!</p><p>And anyway this was part of his disguise and he was going to take a shower and soon, and he just took one on...Monday? ...No, he was doing something else that day, and he did not have time to take a shower and before that? So maybe he had not taken a shower in about maybe a month, but it was now raining and he was soaking wet and he could consider this as a shower. His clothes would be cleaner, and he was soaked to the bone even though he was freezing he would be cleaner than he was.</p><p>And that smell was not even that bad?</p><p>Or maybe it was the reason that his Doves had been avoiding him?</p><p>But he was still more upset and angry that they had given up the search looking for her and even told him that it would be best to stop looking in his own way because they all had found nothing. And this was true but he did not like it coming from her of all people because he blamed her for this happening and Hakuba.</p><p>'Had he fallen so little and hit rock bottom?' he paused as he thought.</p><p>Then he saw his own reflection in a puddle, and he was disgusted of what he was seeing as he imagined his former glory self of Kaitou Kid right beside it and he wanted his old self back and wanted it now.</p><p>But before he could move he was splashed with the water in the puddle with an angry driver going over the speed limit leaving him drenched. He was ready to yell at this driver and scream his emotions at loud but before he could do that he realized just how crazy that he would look.</p><p>And then he saw the car backing and he recognized the license plate and he gulped he was frozen for a moment but he quickly moved before they could see him as he saw the both of them get out the car.</p><p>"Dad you idiot you soaked that man" screamed Aoko.</p><p>"You were the one that was driving not me" said Nakamori.</p><p>"Well, you are not a very good teacher just goes to show" said Aoko.</p><p>"I am not the one with road rage" said Nakamori as he took the keys out of her hands.</p><p>He watched the two of them amused as they were arguing Aoko drives like father and full of road rage but Nakamori never went over the speed limit near a school. So maybe it was not best for Aoko to be taking lessons from him or from anyone really because putting her on the road with a lethal weapon like her a car was something that he just could not handle. In this life or another, once he was hit down and struck by the car that he would be most likely ran over with.</p><p>She thought that she noticed a familiar face and someone on the streets, so she decided that she would follow them and she may have even maybe have went over the speed limit just a tad. But she was sure as hell that she had seen him there, she thought that she had seen Kaito there in the street and she needed to be discrete and follow him. She had to find out where he was living so that she could bring him and finally give him the help that he so needs.</p><p>Bakaito" she whispered silently to herself as she shed a tear for him.</p><p>It will be tomorrow, and she did not know much about their relationship but all she knew that Kaito was in love with her and when she did died, Kaito had lost another person that he loved at such a young age again. He was not coping this time, like the last time he had lost his father in an accident but this time it was murder and Hakuba had died as well. This time was different and he was now broken and he needed to be put together again.</p><p>It was starting to get cold again, and it was breezy as he pulled his jacket across him he did not notice it until it struck him on the face. It was the newspaper, and he took one look at the headline and he began to cry.</p><p>"KUDO SHINICHI LEGALLY DEAD"</p><p>He read it out loud and then looked at the date on it and it was from almost a week ago. And then he began to read the full story making him more upset and angry.</p><p>There was no body but enough evidence given to prove that she had died alongside Hakuba and they had given up the search looking for her because there was no logical reason why they would keep her alive for so long. The story was done by someone so a cold hearted and there was no emotional side to it and he knew that she deserved better. It went on to say that the police and people urged her parents and the law to legally make her dead for everyone's search. But her parents would not do it because they believed that she was still alive and it was taken to court where she was made legally dead after a trial of a month. And what was worse he had no idea about this and he did not know what side that he would be on if he was there.</p><p>He then saw another newspaper on the ground, and it was dated from today and he began to search and read for any information that he could find. And he then found an article that was saying that a private funeral would be held the in two days and he then realized that would be tomorrow. And he took one look at himself and then sniffed at his armpit and he knew that there was no way that he could go looking like this and he had to change his appearance. And do something about that smell because he was going to the funeral and he was going to be presentable for her.</p><p>But there was still the thought in the back of his head that she was still alive and that she was not dead because he could just not believe that she was dead, he could just not. It was not like he was in denial because there was one point that he had accepted that she was dead and he cried for her that night. He cried himself to sleep and when he was asleep that it changed everything because he had dreams about her and it felt so real that she was real and alive. It was as if he was communicating to her through their dreams and it happened a few times after that and she told him that she loved him and that she was alive. But she did not tell him much after that it was like she was hiding something or wanted to protect him from something or she was protecting herself in some way. He had no idea what she was hiding and he was hoping that she was still alive because that would be the best thing ever.</p><p>He took the crumpled money out of his pockets, and he knew that he would need a haircut and some clothes. He so needed a makeover and fast, and he had to think now where would the best place to go?</p><p>He still had a hideout nearby and this was one that no one knew about not even Jii or his mother because of circumstances and he thought it would be a good idea to have one that would not be located by accident. It was just his safe house and it was a place that he could get away from the world and out of the eye of everyone so he could remove his now broken Poker Face that he was going to have to mix again. And he was going to need a disguise to actually go because he knew there was a good chance that those sick bastards would be there and faster a lot of them.</p><p>The Funeral he was knew that it was a trap either planned by them or being used by them and this was discomforting in his stomach and almost made him sick to his stomach. And he wanted revenge and that was what he was going to do and was one of the main reasons he was going. But he knew one thing for sure that he would not do it at the Funeral or at the grave because that would be the time for her memory led to rest and he did not want to get any blood or tarnish her name.</p><p>He knew that she would not want him to get revenge and do something stupid like what he was about to do and she would do everything in power to stop him and maybe even convince him to she was not here to do that so she could not stop him for doing all of that so they only had themselves to blame.</p><p>He was now standing outside of his hideout in Beika and then looked back at him and he was staring at the building opposite for what felt like several hours. It was the Mouri Detective Agency that he was looking at, the place that she used to stay when she was Edowaga Shirley her first and second home that she lived in.</p><p>And in 'No Way!' is that creepy that he choose here as his hideout from everyone and even though it is beside where Shinichi used to stay or Edowaga Christie is a little girl detective he knew that the time? Ok! It is just a bit creepy but whenever he was with her he had never once been injured or hurt to expect from her of course. So she was like his good luck charm or something like that. And what is it the say "Keep your friends close but enemies closer" and she was both of them? And the area was nice anyway and he was surprised that she had not noticed that he had been there before. But now thinking about it any time that he was there, she was not staying there or something epic was happening in the office.</p><p>He could see that Ran's light was still on and the curtains were drawn. It was late, and the funeral was in a couple of hours he was guessing that she was doing one thing and that was crying. She was trying to hold herself together and failing miserably, much like he was and he had that in common with her. He needed someone to talk to, and he could sense that she was feeling the same.</p><p>And he made himself away through the door and he quickly made himself way to the bathroom to shave off his horrible beard that he had taken over his face. And he did but the hairs did end up taking up the entire sink and he was now feeling itchier than he had ever been in his entire life as he continued to scratch at his neck.</p><p>He looked in the sink.</p><p>"Freaking hell that is a lot of hair, but it would be good for a wig" he said smiling at this.</p><p>In this hide out of his he had no disguises or nothing because he really never got round to putting there. And he did get this hideout a week before he found out that Christie was really Shinichi and everything had fallen into place, so much had made sense back then. He smiled at this, the thought of the good old days. The days where he was happier and everything so much simpler and better, maybe it would have been better if he never found out the truth? Everything would have been so much safer and no one would have been in danger.</p><p>If he had just kept his nose out of it like she wanted to in the first place then she would still be.</p><p>He shook his head of the thought of it and did not want to think of it anymore.</p><p>She was alive, she just had to be.</p><p>Because a world without Kudo Shinichi was just too much of a horrible world to think about and he did not want to think about it anymore. She was alive, and that was the end of it.</p><p>Now he would go tomorrow to the Funeral because he was betting more than anything that this was all part of Shinichi's plan and she was going to be there. She had made big plans before, and this would definitely be one of hers to show everyone that she was still alive and would be a place to meet them.</p><p>It just had to be.</p><p>Shinichi was not dead, and he was not crying because of this.</p><p>He just had something in his eye. It was a hair that had gotten in his eye, and he was going to get it out.</p><p>He looked out the window.</p><p>All the lights were switched off again.</p><p>And he had no one to talk to.</p><p>He took a sleep pill so that he could get some sleep and so that he could finally sleep because he now felt safe and he was in a safe place.</p><p>He fell asleep within two minutes not realising that he had taken the wrong dose, and he had taken too much.</p><p>He was going to sleep much longer than he thought he would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head was thumbing when she woke up feeling some blood run to the side of her head. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and on the side of her face, she was starting to bleed again. As she reached for her head, she realized that she could not because her hands were tied and she could not move.</p><p>She looked at her surroundings.</p><p>But she could not see a single thing.</p><p>She tried her best to move around and began to feel her surroundings.</p><p>She knew that she was in a trunk.</p><p>And just like that she remembered everything as it all started to come back painfully of even and every memory.</p><p>"I am alive?" she said shocked.</p><p>Then she realised who's trunk that she was in.</p><p>And then she began to move about quickly scared and panicking trying to get the ropes off her hands and her feet.</p><p>As the ropes were burning at her wrist and she began to bit at them.</p><p>She was not an accomplish anything.</p><p>She sighed and started to cry because she saw nothing good about this.</p><p>And because she was alone in this trunk which meant one thing.</p><p>Hakuba was dead, he would have been murdered in cold blood and she knew that it would have been a fate worse than death. She began to shed a tear for him, knowing that he died because he was trying to protect her from them because he got involved and she should not have let him. She should have not let that get that far and she did not want the same fate that Hakuba had for anyone else.</p><p>They had her now and it was all over.</p><p>Everyone was saved and she was done.</p><p>There was no more hiding or lying to anyone that she loved, it was finally over and she could not help but he relieved at this. She knew this was wrong to think this way and she had let herself down and so many others that would depend on her, but there was just so much that she could take.</p><p>"Ouch!" she said in pain as she closed her eyes.</p><p>She accidentally put her watched light on and it was shining in her eyes.</p><p>She was just barely able to move the light forward and look away as she used her mouth and her nose to move the light in another direction.</p><p>The light began to give her a small shred of hope, and she was no longer going to give in to them. She was not willing to give and give to fear, she would rather die first than give them the fear that they so desire that they want from her and what they wanted from everyone. But they would not get it from her.</p><p>But also at that moment the car was stopped and she was thrown at the back painfully and became disorientated at the same time.</p><p>And then she was seeing nothing but darkness and smoke now.</p><p>"You are finally awake Detective" said Gin smiling as he continued to smoke.</p><p>*****Cough*****</p><p>She began to choke on the second hand smoke.</p><p>"Choking just like the other detective did" said Gin.</p><p>"Not going to say anything?" said Vodka now joining in.</p><p>She refused to look at the both of them.</p><p>"Vodka gets the detective out of the car and cleans her up" said Gin.</p><p>She looked up at the two of them at this moment, and she was able to see her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be an abandoned car park. And the sun was setting which mean that she had been unconscious for at least a day or possibly more.</p><p>She tried to move back, but there was no more room and she was already at the back of the trunk as she could feel her feet and elbows hitting against it.</p><p>But she was hauled out of the trunk by Vodka, who did it as it was nothing and was an easy job. He put her on the ground and onto her feet standing still while she was still tied up.</p><p>She was more scared of Gin than she was of Vodka, but that did not mean that she was not still scared of him and what he might do to her.</p><p>"He must be a lot angrier with you than I thought he was" said Vodka as he examined her head.</p><p>And he then began to undo the ropes on her feet but kept her hands tied by tying them behind her back.</p><p>"You will need to see a Doctor before we get there" said Gin.</p><p>Sending a shiver down her spine as he touched the top of her head and she felt the ash drop on her head.</p><p>"There is a Vets nearby that we can take her to" said Vodka as he looked at his phone.</p><p>"I am not an animal" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Correct, you are a Lab rat and nothing more. Now move" said Gin.</p><p>And he then put a gag in her mouth as he smiled.</p><p>She scowled at him.</p><p>"Now move" said Vodka pointing a gun behind her back.</p><p>This was never going to end she could see that, but she was still going to look for a way out and she would never give in to these two. Because it was the only way that she could make it through until they came to her rescue because she knew Kaito and he would never give up until he found her because she would do the same for him.</p><p>"Move" said Vodka again digging the gun into her back.</p><p>But she was exhausted and her energy was drained.</p><p>"I need to go to the bathroom" said Shinichi.</p><p>Currently at this moment Gin was not here, and she was left alone with Vodka and she was going to use this time to either escape or make an escape plan. While using the time to get to know the kind of person that Vodka was and was without Gin at his side.</p><p>"I do not care" said Vodka.</p><p>"But I need to go and I will just end up making a mess, and I am guessing that is something that you will not want and in such an expensive car. Unless you are willing to let me, go then you will just have to let me go to the nearest restroom" said Shinichi.</p><p>She saw the slight hesitation on his face.</p><p>And then she saw the Vets.</p><p>There was blood everywhere.</p><p>Animals in cages.</p><p>Experiments.</p><p>It was a mad scientist wonderland.</p><p>"You can use the bathroom now if you want" said Vodka smiling.</p><p>She was thrown in a bathroom that had no windows or vents, there was absolutely no way of escape and was very much like a cage that she was in. And the bathroom looked like it was the same size of a jail cell and was planned to look like this in the first place. This was one of their places, and it was just a pit stop, she could see that and it would only be a matter of time before she was taken away from here again and was forced to move.</p><p>She quickly used the bathroom and washed her hands before there was a heavy knock on the door and she was forced to move again.</p><p>"The Doctor will see you know" said Gin as he brought a Doctor a long with him.</p><p>The Doctor was smiling at her as if she was a prize.</p><p>She could clearly see that this guy was a mad scientist and experimented on animals. She was estimating that was his field and was maybe the only thing that he was allowed to experiment on. She backed away in far the moment her eyes connected with his.</p><p>"My it sees like we have quite the frightened little rabbit here, Gin what have you brought m today and what have I to do with such a delightful and beautiful rabbit?" said The Doctor.</p><p>"Just examine her wounds that is all I need you to do" said Gin coldly.</p><p>"But she looks like so much fun and..." said the Doctor delighted and childishly.</p><p>Gin just glared at him into silencing and then nodding.</p><p>"Come on now little rabbit I need to take great care of you" said the Doctor.</p><p>She wanted to stand her ground, and something was telling her that she was much safer with her two captors than this guy. But he quickly just tranquilized her as if she was a pet that needed to be calmed down.</p><p>And then everything started to fade again.</p><p>"Now little rabbit I just need to check a few wounds and run a few tests and you will be returned to your owner in no time at all" said the Doctor.</p><p>And that was the last thing that she had heard before she woke up.</p><p>She woke up to feel instantly cold and on a metal table.</p><p>"Put these on" said Gin.</p><p>He handed her clothes, and that was when she realized that she was naked, and that she was lying on a slab table as if she was dead animal.</p><p>She covered her chest immediately and crossed her legs as she was feeling more vulnerable than she had ever been in her whole life.</p><p>But it was obvious that Gin did not even seem to care and he was acting as if he was her guard dog or something like that.</p><p>"Put the clothes on already. I am bored and no longer want to be here. And trust me when I say you do not want to be here either with that Doctor, you will be a dissected alive by him within an inch of your life and then brought back again and again" said Gin.</p><p>She just quickly put the clothes on without looking at Gin and doing her best to cover herself at the same time. Trying to hide her naked body and get some privacy and what little confidence that she had left.</p><p>"Keep moving" said Vodka.</p><p>She was dragged by the two of them kicking and screaming away as she did her best to fight her way out of this. And get the hell away from them she wanted as far away as she could and was willing to bite and scratch if she had to.</p><p>But when she was almost dressed and was about to put a jumper on the Doctor walked back on with a smile on his face and rubbing his hands together excited.</p><p>And then Vodka came in with a gun at the Doctors back.</p><p>"I just need to see her shoulder one more time, just to make sure of something" said the Doctor happily.</p><p>She flinched and jumped away instantly.</p><p>"What for?" said Gin.</p><p>"Just to make sure of something, a thought and a feeling that I have about a fallen friend and fellow pupil of mine" said the Doctor.</p><p>She was immediately grabbed by Gin, who, held her still as she could feel the Doctor's cold hands running down her shoulders, spine and shoulder blade.</p><p>"As I thought" said the Doctor.</p><p>He then moved away.</p><p>"It seems and looks like my work but it is not" said the Doctor.</p><p>She was let go and then put the jumper on.</p><p>"What are talking about?" said Vodka.</p><p>"Sherry!" said Gin.</p><p>The Doctor nodded proudly.</p><p>"It seems that she was the one to do some tests on this little rabbit and even fixed a few things broken here and there" said the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor then started to walk towards her.</p><p>"Sherry was and is my best pupil to this very date, and I know her work better than anyone in the world. It would only take a few of my tests to work out every single step that went on through her transformation" said the Doctor.</p><p>"Transformation?" said Gin.</p><p>"All I know for sure about this little rabbit is that she is a year or two younger than she should be. It as if she as hasn't done as since the day that you failed miserably to kill her" said the Doctor.</p><p>And with that said, a rage of blind anger coming from Gin. He gripped onto the Doctor and held him in the air by the collar pointing a gun at him.</p><p>"She is property of Rum, unless you want to tell him that you think you would be better? She will be staying with us" said Gin.</p><p>The Doctor just looked disappointed as he was put on the ground.</p><p>"Fine then, but at least let me take a blood sample" said the Doctor.</p><p>"NO!" barked Vodka.</p><p>Her hands were tied again and she was being marched out at gun point again.</p><p>"Bye little rabbit" waved the Doctor.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy the surprise when you meet him" he whispered into her ear.</p><p>Making her shiver in fear knowing that there was far more worse to come.</p><p>She continued to watch him wave as she left the building but she could still feel the twisted smile that was on Gin's face.</p><p>"So, Sherry was your Doctor. It seems like there is more information that you have hidden away and I will enjoy extracting that information from you " said Gin.</p><p>They were at the car again, and Vodka lifted the boot automatically ready to put her in it again.</p><p>"No! Not this time" said Gin.</p><p>"Aniki?" said Vodka.</p><p>"She can sit in the front for a while and drive while" said Gin.</p><p>At that moment she made an automatic run for it but failed miserably within seconds, caught by Gin who clearly saw it coming. It was like he was planning on making her a slave or worse as she shivered at the thought of it.</p><p>Where are they going to force her to become a member?</p><p>They drove for several hours with her being forced to drive.</p><p>While one of them pointed a gun at her while sitting beside her.</p><p>The other would just casually sleep in the back of the car.</p><p>They were just taking turns while playing the music "Highway to Hell" on a loop for several hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of November and it the day of Kudo Shinichi's Funeral.</p><p>For the past couple of weeks it had been nothing but cold winds and rain, there was even a time where the streets were almost flooded because of too much rain had filled the drains up. It was said to have been one of the most unusual weather events of the year and some people even thought of it as supernatural or there was a curse on the town of Beika. Especially now that their detective was gone and had been murdered in cold blood and the police had basically helped it have happened, they were all now cursed with death.</p><p>They had not been a day that had passed that there a murder that had went up unsolved with crime escalading in the town.</p><p>But today the weather was different than it had been for the past several weeks.</p><p>The sun was now in the sky, shining bright with no cloud in the sky and no sign that there had ever been one in the first place. The streets were dry and there was no puddles as the heat coming from the sun was so hot that it had dried it all up within hours. The heat was undeniable and was officially the hottest day of the year and the hottest it had been in a decade.</p><p>The Funeral was a private one, with the best security that he had ever seen, and he was amazed and scared at the same time. He was sad thinking this but he was jealous that the police never tried to go this hard at one of his Heist and he was ad at himself for thinking this and feeling guilty at the same time. He kicked himself in the ass for thinking this, and he even sent his shoe flying, making it hit himself on the head.</p><p>He was late, and he had missed the service, but he was not going to miss this part, he was not going to miss her coffin being put in the grave and her lain to rest.</p><p>He looked around as he wore his disguise as a minister, as disguise that was good and one he was regretting putting on at the same time. He felt disrespectful in it and there was the fact that he was not religious but did respect religion and this was no way in respecting it by using it. But he needed to and was the only sure-fire way that he would get in and out without only glancing in his direction twice, because no one would really want to look at him in the first place.</p><p>He was bald, well almost bald as he used his air for bald parts.</p><p>And no he did not shave his head, thankfully he had a shower cap and he made it into a bald cap that he could use, and it had saved his hair thankfully. He scratched at his head just thinking about the fact that he might actually be bald right now if he never bought that. And doing this he was making his hair fall out and onto the ground and on his shoulder, he was making himself bald just standing there.</p><p>He looked at everyone who was there and there was a lot of people there, more than he thought there would be and it was a private funeral. There was at least a hundred people there and he did not recognize a lot of them, but he could see quite clearly see that her parents were not there and this made him feel sick to his stomach. They had blown off her funeral and even though she was so not dead, they should be here and should support her when she turns up wanting there help.</p><p>He saw his mother and Jii there in disguises and they saw him, but they did not look at each other to know that the other was there and this made him happy to know that he could still count on his family.</p><p>He then saw Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko at the front, Sonoko was crying and she looked mad at the same time. Ran he looked at her closely he could see that she had barely shed a tear which meant one thing to him, that she was thinking like him and he was delighted by this. She was also thinking that Shinichi was not dead and was in fact alive because there was just no way that she could be not in a million years, ever !</p><p>He was then shocked to see a rather silent and pale Hattori Heiji, who looked like he was going to crack at any moment over the loss of his best friend. He was the last of three of the teen legendary detectives and by the looks of the guards and the protective detail that was on him, it was not long before he would be dead. He was holding his best friends/girlfriends hand and the other one was shaking, it was clear that he was scared and that he was not ready to say goodbye. Maybe the news of Shinichi`s death had hit him the hardest and the most because one look in his eyes and he could see that all hope was lost. And so was the spark that was once there that was for being a detective and was gone and was possibly forever because the person who made the light bigger was gone and was blown out by her disappearance.</p><p>Kudo Shinichi was not dead!</p><p>No matter what the headstone had said.</p><p>Click</p><p>And then he felt the gun to his head and he knew that moment as he closed his eyes that he would be joining Shinichi in the big blue sky.</p><p>" Keep moving " said the voice.</p><p>He did as the masked voice that just sounded like his father and that sent a shiver down his spine making him shiver and hate this person at the same time because he knew that this person was not his father, because he was dead. And he was guessing that he too would be dead soon anyway, but killing him at his own girlfriends funeral that was cold. He was very a cold known that this was their plan from the very beginning and was the same reason that evil scientist never told him about it in the first place because it was all a trap.</p><p>He continued to walk leaving no sound of footsteps behind and the same could be said for the person that was behind him pointing the gun. But one thing he did know for sure was the sound that was not there and the sound off the leaves being crunched by the persons foot. The person that was pointing the gun at him was female and was roughly about the same height as him in the heels that she was wearing.</p><p>Then he remembered the person that Shinichi had taken one look at a photo of and that she was scared of this person and everything that she had said about this person as well. This person, that knew his childhood and this same person well, that pretended to be a friend, a family friend and had taken advantage of his Dad. Used everything that she had learned from him and used it for unspeakable evil instead of what it was supposed to be used for. Entertainment and bring joy to everyone's heart, instead she was using it to bring darkness and fear to everyone's hearts.</p><p>"Let me guess, Vermouth right!" he said chuckling and ripping the disguise off.</p><p>There was no point in pretending anymore she knew the truth, and he was going to go out as himself like always planned to and just aye someone might see him and know what was happening.</p><p>"My, my it seems that Shin-Chan has taught you a few things after all and just maybe in her absence you could become a detective to" said Vermouth.</p><p>He frowned at this.</p><p>She used the nickname that he loved to call her and use it playfully as if they were friends and loved ones. She had no right, no right to call her that and it was disrespectful more than anything. She hated that name and there was only two people in the world that was allowed to call her that. And that was her mother and him, and just maybe his mother because she did call her it a lot and got away with it. So there were three people that were allowed to call her that and he was not going to let this bitch be one of them. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her call her by that name, no way in hell.</p><p>"Do not say her name. You cold hearted bitch " said Kaito.</p><p>" Oh we are getting brave now" said Vermouth sounding amused.</p><p>"If you think that I am afraid of you then you are sadly mistaken, I am not scared of anyone especially someone as fake as a person as you are" said Kaito.</p><p>Vermouth was now playing with the gun in her hand amusing herself.</p><p>"Maybe...but your mother and that old man that follows you two around like a sheep I bet they are afraid of me. And your mother would be afraid of what I would do to her precious son and you would not want to start quite the commotion would you" said Vermouth.</p><p>He gritted his teeth angrily and silently not saying a word as he listened to her amusing threat.</p><p>"Oh! I Right just has to bury you alive and since there is an empty coffin just lying around taking up space, might as well use it and have you in it instead of the dead air" said Vermouth.</p><p>Now that sent a chill down his spine.</p><p>The thought of being buried alive and then dying there, in Shinichi's grave.</p><p>"Now move right there sweetie, you would not want to step on anyone's grave would you?" said Vermouth.</p><p>He changed his mind, and he did not want to talk to this woman anymore and he just continued to walk as he started to hear the funeral end and people crying as he left the cemetery. He had missed the whole thing, and he did not get to say his goodbyes and he was ready to die, ready for it to all end because there was nothing good that could possibly happen. And if he was to die now then everyone that he loved would be safer and they would not be happy, but they would get over his death and they could move on and be happy. He would leave it to the others, the people that Shinichi had helped rescue and leave it in their hands and do the work that they were meant to do.</p><p>It was all over and that was it, he was ready to die and he was not afraid anymore of anything as he was feeling light as a butterfly, free and almost happy at that moment.</p><p>WHAM</p><p>He looked behind his shoulder shocked to see Mouri Ran taking a deep breath in and out with a look of rage on her face and yet calm. Then he looked to the ground to see a woman almost unconscious and then he saw the gun at his feet, he immediately grabbed it and then pointed it at Vermouth.</p><p>But Vermouth just started to laugh at the both of them, sounding amused and almost victorious as if she had won and was an evil laugh that he could just not look away from her as she stood back up on to the ground. He looked at her as she wore a veil and a hat with her hair tied back. She was dressed all in black and if this was not a funeral she would have stuck out a mile away. He did not like thinking this but he could not help but think how attractive she was and just how creepy it was at the same time, it was almost hypnotizing.</p><p>"Now that I managed to get you two alone I thought that it would be best that we talk in private and to a friend of yours" said Vermouth.</p><p>Now the both of them were mad.</p><p>"No friend of yours is a friend of ours" said Ran.</p><p>He nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You would think that but both of you are wrong" said Vermouth.</p><p>"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Kaito.</p><p>"That you are not the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve" said Vermouth.</p><p>He glared at her, another thing that she had no right in talking about.</p><p>"Give me one reason why I should not kill you right here and now?" said Kaito.</p><p>Vermouth just smiled as the gun was pointed at her.</p><p>"Would she want you to do it?" said Vermouth.</p><p>"Kaito!" said Ran sounding scared.</p><p>But he was too angry to think straight.</p><p>"She is not here to...so what would be the point. I want you dead, and it is not because of what happened to her...but because of what you have done in my Dad's name and what you have done with everything that he had taught you. It is just unforgiveable" said Kaito.</p><p>"You cannot even say her name, can you" said Vermouth.</p><p>"Shut up, Just shut" said Ran as she began to cry.</p><p>They both looked at her, and he lowered the gun at the same time.</p><p>"Just stop" said Ran as she wiped the tears with her arm.</p><p>"Shinichi is not dead, she is not dead and everyone should just stop saying that she is dead because she is not" said Ran.</p><p>She looked defeat at that moment as she sank into the ground crying tears repeating this.</p><p>He tried comforting her putting his hand on her shoulder and comforting her, but she just looked up at him with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"If you had just left her alone...Then maybe she would be still alive...She was doing fine until you came along, and you just would not stop. Why could you just not leave her alone and just had to force your way into her life" said Ran.</p><p>"Ran...I..." said Kaito.</p><p>"You tricked her. You tricked her into falling in love with you " said Ran angrily.</p><p>He was defeated.</p><p>"Now, now" said Vermouth.</p><p>They both looked up and realized that she had the gun in her hand.</p><p>But they were both shocked of what was happening now.</p><p>"They were no bullets in it, so you could have not killed me anyway" said Vermouth.</p><p>"...?" said the both of them.</p><p>"Where is a detective when you need one?" said Vermouth sounding annoyed.</p><p>They both looked at her angrily.</p><p>"I need your help, and I know that you two are going to want my help" said Vermouth.</p><p>"WHAT?" they both said angrily.</p><p>Vermouth just threw the gun on the ground carelessly.</p><p>"Well it seems that I got myself in quite in a bind and I too am now on the run from that dreaded Organisation" said Vermouth.</p><p>They were both left speechless.</p><p>"And I need an Angel and a thief to help me" said Vermouth.</p><p>"I could never trust word that you say never" said Kaito.</p><p>Vermouth smiled at them.</p><p>"I will show you something that will make you believe that I am on your side and not theirs" said Vermouth.</p><p>He was about to say something.</p><p>But they were both speechless when they saw someone coming out the car that they were all standing beside and they had not even realized this.</p><p>He stood there in a blue stripped suit, looking smart with a hat and sun glasses on and hiding in the shade.</p><p>He stepped forward grinning.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>He was supposed to be dead.</p><p>But here was and alive, in daylight.</p><p>Hakuba was alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had no idea what to do or what was really happening.</p><p>Was he looking at a ghost?</p><p>Or was he dead?</p><p>But one thing was for sure, Mouri Ran did know what she was doing and what she was feeling.</p><p>With a full force punch she had decked Hakuba to the ground and there was blood scattered everywhere as Hakuba fell to the ground.</p><p>"YOU BASTARD" screamed Ran.</p><p>And with Hakuba falling onto the ground, Kaito was finally able to find his voice but he was still in shock and was unable to realise what was happening and he could not take it all in at once. He stood still like a statue unable to understand what was going on and was white as a ghost almost as he was dead and a zombie as his lip quivered.</p><p>"Hakuba?" he said quietly.</p><p>No one heard what he had said as Ran continued to hit and beat Hakuba into the ground.</p><p>"Hakuba" he said again finding his voice.</p><p>They heard him but they did not look in his direction as Hakuba got to his feet as Ran put out her hand started to apologize to him as she wiped away the muck that was on him.</p><p>"HAKUBA YOU ARE ALIVE!" he screamed angrily and crying angry tears as he stood his ground wanting answers.</p><p>"Yes I am Kuroba, I will explain everything but is best that we get out sight before anyone sees us and starts asking some questions and then things will just get much worse" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Yes my darlings now please just get in the car" said Vermouth.</p><p>And she opened the car door to the limo inviting them inside like it was an invitation with the devil that they were going to ride with and just maybe never get out of.</p><p>"No way in hell am I getting in a car with the two of you, liars" said Kaito.</p><p>"Kaito?" said Ran as she held onto his shoulder unsure.</p><p>Vermouth just sighed.</p><p>"If you want to know more of what happened to your beloved then you will come with us because it is an interesting story and you are so going to want to more it has an unexpected ending" said Vermouth.</p><p>They both blinked shocked.</p><p>"No! I do not want to hear anymore" said Ran as she collapsed on the ground in tears.</p><p>She just sat on the ground crying and letting her emotions out as she let all of her thought and emotions just slip out of her mouth.</p><p>" I am sick of it, sick of everyone lying to me and the just appearing telling me the truth of what has been happening. I hate lies, those horrible lies but I would have rather lived with them than the truth, the horrible truth. It just hurts so much, every single day I am worried more than ever and scared, scared of what will happen to me, to my parents and everyone else. S-shinichi she was right to keep the truth about everything from everyone because everything was so much better when I did not know any of this. I had a little sister and a friend at the same time, it may sound selfish but I just wish that Shinichi had just stayed as Shirley when everything was better and everyone was happier, everything was just perfect until you three just had to come into our lives. And just ruin everything, I was happiest I had been in the long time and you all just had to ruin it with the truth and the cover ups and everything. You stole my best friend and sister from me and I will never forgive any of you for that EVER" she said as cried.</p><p>The three of them started at her unsure what to do.</p><p>"I insist that you just get in the car already" said Vermouth who was now pointing a gun.</p><p>Hakuba glared at her as she was pointing the gun at the other two teens.</p><p>But she just smiled as she shook at the gun as they got in the car.</p><p>And she closed the door behind them, locking them in the car.</p><p>"When I said that I would work with you, you agreed that no one would be harmed and that no one would be killed by you. You vowed this to me and more, or are you going back on your word?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Ever so gallant" she said smiling.</p><p>She put the gun down.</p><p>"You knew this was not going to be easy" she said.</p><p>And she then touched the side of his face and looked at him smiling lovingly.</p><p>"Now you are going to have to something about that bloody nose of yours" said Vermouth.</p><p>And then patted him and then went in the car and he went in on the other side and they drove away in silence.</p><p>In complete silence for more than ten minutes at full speed before they all came to a sudden stop, in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>"Are you going kill us?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Just get it over with already" said Ran defeat.</p><p>But there was no gun being pointed at them.</p><p>"My, my it seems without Shin-Chan you two are truly and utterly defeated"said Vermouth.</p><p>They did not look at her.</p><p>"Now get out of the car, my precious" she said sweetly.</p><p>They did without hesitation.</p><p>But his anger began to boil and was beginning to surface as he saw Vermouth and that bastard Hakuba whisper to each other and giving them glancing looks as they said words back and forward.</p><p>"How could you work with her?"</p><p>"Do you have any idea at all, which these people have done and after what they did to Shinichi. Everything they have done is unforgiveable" said Kaito.</p><p>Vermouth silenced as she swaggered over to him and then made a serious face as she looked at him.</p><p>"I am sorry about your father, when I found the truth about him, I did not intend for the Organisation to find out about his night job. I swear all I wanted was to learn the skills that I needed from hi and nothing more, I did not intend for what happened to him and for that I am truly sorry" said Vermouth.</p><p>"I do not care even if you mean it because of you and your friends my father is dead and so is my girlfriend, you have taken everything from me and you all did it without hesitation or blinking. And you do this on a daily basis to people and to families" he said looking her in the eyes.</p><p>He then took a gun out and pointed it at her.</p><p>"And someone has to put an end to it, even if it costs me my soul at least you will be taken out of this world and join me in hell" said Kaito.</p><p>Vermouth just tutted and waggled her finger in disapproval.</p><p>"But I have already made it up to you, but you have not even noticed and maybe no one has and you would be delighted by this news. I just know that you would be more than anything if this is how you are going to react" said Vermouth.</p><p>The vein in the side of his head was pulsing, and he put the gun down giving her a look for her to tell him what she was talking about.</p><p>"You remember when the Kudo Manor was burned down, well that was done by yours truly. So you are welcome" said Vermouth.</p><p>"That was you? But why?" said Ran.</p><p>"I got rid of a little pest that was after my best friend, her husband and their daughter" said Vermouth.</p><p>"...?" said the three teens.</p><p>" Remember there was a dead body in it" said Vermouth.</p><p>The three of them nodded.</p><p>"Well that body belonged to Snake and he is long gone with the wind" said Vermouth.</p><p>"You killed Snake?" said Kaito in disbelief.</p><p>He was not sure if he was happy or not, but he could tell that everything that she was telling was true.</p><p>He touched his heart as he could feel it and feel it beat so hard, loud but slow it was painful. His father's killer was dead, and he did not even know this and he could not help but feel just a little bit of relief. But like a something else was stolen from him, he would never get the answers that he needed and neither would others, he could not help but feel cheated at the same time.</p><p>"My father would never of wanted that, he would have wanted justice served" said Kaito.</p><p>"And it was just not the way that you would have expected or wanted, and let's face it this way was much easier, simpler and better for everyone" said Vermouth.</p><p>"Why did you not tell me this?" said Hakuba.</p><p>But she just waved it off as if it was nothing.</p><p>He was annoyed.</p><p>"The two of you, why are working together" demanded Ran.</p><p>"It is complicated and a very long story" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Well just give us the cliff notes" said Kaito.</p><p>"I had saved the little damsel before he was burnt to a crisp, planted an already dead body and he has just got out of recovery since then and he is going to help me because he knows that his family is under suspicion. Because he just had to hold the sweet girl hostage, to get the truth from her and his family knows the most about you my darling KID-Sama. He was warned and he did not listen, he was already going to be the next target anyway and I am the only one that is keeping him alive" said Vermouth.</p><p>"To me it just sounds like blackmail" said Kaito.</p><p>"You call it tomato and I call potato" said Vermouth.</p><p>"...? " said the three teens.</p><p>"So what do you even want from us?" said Ran.</p><p>"I want the two of you to go back to your normal lives and just act like nothing has happened, like nothing at all. Other than you just lost two dear friends of course and that you are grieving. But Kaitou Kid will have to disappear for a while" said Vermouth.</p><p>"What?" said Kaito stunned.</p><p>"You are free, they are not hunting right now they think that you have given up and letting you live to show what happens when you go against them. You my friend are what they are showing everyone what happens when they cross them and are the only reason you are alive. ...And just maybe one day they are hoping that you will join" said Vermouth.</p><p>"So I am nothing more than a sad picture taken for the world to see" said Kaito.</p><p>She just nodded.</p><p>"But what do you want from us?" said Kaito.</p><p>"All in due time" said Vermouth.</p><p>Ran was not having this as she grabbed onto her angrily.</p><p>"Just tell us already" said Ran.</p><p>She put her hands up in defeat.</p><p>"I want you two help rescue a witness that the Organisation has in their custody" said Vermouth.</p><p>"What?" said Ran.</p><p>"You remember Spider" said Vermouth.</p><p>He nodded, as he started to remember that night and was happy and sad at the same time.</p><p>"Well he is going on trial, and he is going to give up some information for immunity so the Organisation can be taken down and he is working with the FBI as their witness, who it is currently being taken down slowly piece by piece. But the Government do not believe all of this to be true and think nothing more of it as a conspiracy and rumours fabricated. He is the only witness that they have been able to keep alive" said Vermouth.</p><p>"And what you want him dead?" said Ran.</p><p>"Personally I do not care, but if I do hand the FBI over a witness that is more than reliable and has more than enough information on them. Then they are more than happy to give me immunity instead of that fool who does not deserve it" said Vermouth.</p><p>"You are running from the them, aren't you!" said Kaito.</p><p>"When Gin found out that your girlfriend was alive and well, it was not long before he was able to put the pieces together and he knew that I knew that she was alive the whole time and he is not very happy with me right now. So he is after me and he will not rest until I am dead and even if I killed him, others would soon start to come after me" said Vermouth.</p><p>"And this witness can he be trusted?" said Vermouth.</p><p>"YES!" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was about to say more but was immediately stopped by Vermouth.</p><p>She then handed the two teens phones.</p><p>"I will contact you when I need your help" said Vermouth.</p><p>"And the witness?" said Kaito.</p><p>"You have no idea where he is, do you?" said Ran.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"That is why I have a detective by my side, and in no time at all we will locate my witness and just let the witness gather more information in the mean time. But until then there is nothing that you can do, so just get back to your lives like normal teens because that is what she would want you to do" said Vermouth.</p><p>They both stared at the phone as they listened to her words slowly taking them in.</p><p>"But..." said Ran sadly.</p><p>But when they looked up, Hakuba and Vermouth were in the car driving away leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>"Now what?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I will have to call someone to pick us up, so we can get back to our normal lives" said Ran.</p><p>He nodded at her.</p><p>But he was not happy to see who she had called to pick them up.</p><p>As he saw her run from the car in tears, running to him and crying.</p><p>Nakamori was still in the car gripping onto the wheel.</p><p>"Bakaito" she said in floods of tears as she hugged him.</p><p>"Hmph" he said trying to breathe.</p><p>She hugged him even tighter as he had his arms to the side, he was unable to move a single muscle to get to his freedom and was now finding it harder to breath more than ever.</p><p>"What are you not going to say anything to me?" said Aoko angrily.</p><p>"Cant! Too tight. Can't breathe" he was just barely able to say.</p><p>She immediately let him go.</p><p>"Sorry" she said and wiped away a tear.</p><p>Ran was now in the car leaving them alone to talk.</p><p>And now he was left alone with her, and he did not know what to do.</p><p>"Hi" he said nervously.</p><p>But he was glad when Nakamori got out of the car.</p><p>"Aoko it is cold out here, it is best to get in the car" said Nakamori.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Are you coming Kaito? " said Nakamori.</p><p>He looked up at him.</p><p>He just nodded and headed for the car.</p><p>He was made to sit at the front of the car as Ran and Aoko sat in the back.</p><p>They listened to the radio awkwardly not saying a single word for quite some time.</p><p>They arrived home.</p><p>And the two girls got out of the car, and he was left alone with Nakamori again.</p><p>"Kaito I know what it is like to lose someone that you are in love with and if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me" said Nakamori.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"And whatever you have to say it between the both of us, it will be confidential and I will not be an Inspector when we will have this talk" said Nakamori.</p><p>This time he looked up and says the determination and pain, in the man's eyes. It was something that he had never seen before until now and just looking at his he could see the truth. And so, could Nakamori for the first time.</p><p>"Thank You" he said gratefully and meaning it.</p><p>He clicked the button unlocking the door and turned around ready to leave.</p><p>He felt a shoulder on his hand, comforting him.</p><p>"Kaito, I am sorry for your loss. She was a lovely girl, and I wished that I got to know her more. But one thing is for sure, I know that she would want you to be happy and would want you to pull yourself together" said Nakamori.</p><p>He did not look at him as his breath went on the window fogging it up with his hot tears and breath. But he just nodded and left the car.</p><p>He was going to have to go to his day to day as if he knew nothing about them.</p><p>And as he saw his mother at the window and then coming out the door, he could not help but run to her and hugged her.</p><p>And he started to truly cry and grieve for the first time in a long time.</p><p>He had to face the facts that she was dead, that she was truly dead and there was nothing that he could do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since they had taken her hostage and she was forced into their grips to stay with the two of them at arm's length on the road on the run the whole time.</p><p>She was moved from secret location to secret location every couple of days, they were using it as temporarily as places to stay and because they were now on the run more than they had been before with the FBI chasing after them.</p><p>The FBI and police were angered by their actions, and now working together to further their goal in taking down the Organisation and they had put their foot down harder than ever. They had taken out some unnamed and from what she had heard unimportant members that belonged to the Organisation. Some escaped only to be killed by the Organisation themselves because they had become 'Useless' and were no longer needed. And the ones that were caught were soon killed, either by themselves or by someone on the inside.</p><p>It was the latest of the bloodshed between the two parties, and to her it was obvious that they were just really throwing the members were just basically scapegoats and nothing more.</p><p>The FBI were on the hunt for Gin and Vodka and because of the car that Gin drove it was easily to identify him, and it made it a lot harder to hide in plain sight and she was hoping for this to work in her favour. But for now it was not and the one time that it did, the police officer was shot execution style right in front of her as he recognized who she was and dropped his guard. And this mistake had cost his life and left her covered in his blood, the blood of an old friend that she once knew and had now lost.</p><p>Almost at each and every turn they stopped at, her hopes of being saved was going up and down as the highway to hell was continuing. But each stop was just getting worse with each and every second where she lost more hope than ever when she saw the headline on the news.</p><p>It had said that she was dead and so was Hakuba. They had been killed in a house fire and not much more else was said. But Hakuba was definitely dead because they had found a body, well barely a body confirming that he was dead. But the others were not mentioned which meant only thing, it was a cover up and no one would ever know the truth about what really happened. No one would ever know that she was really alive and that her death had been faked, everyone had thought she was dead and this meant they would not be looking for her.</p><p>She was hoping that the others would not believe this to be true, that they would undercover the truth and know that she was alive. She did not want them to be sad thinking that she was dead and grieving for her, feeling guilty and blaming themselves for what had happened and she did not blame them.</p><p>But she knew Kaito, she knew that he would blame himself for this, for all of this. But she had no idea how he would react to this, to all of this but she did know that he would do right away. And that he would do it alone, because he would want to be alone, thinking that it would be better if he did it all by himself.</p><p>"Move it" said Vodka pushing her along.</p><p>They did not want her to be a member, thank god but they had continued to play mind games with her until she finally figured it out and it was all just one of their distractions to get her guard down. And Gin was the main antagonist of this game of theirs as he tried to get inside her head and so that he was able to read her and her emotion so he could figure her out and more of her secrets that she held closely.</p><p>She was starting to get tired as she was being moved again this time into another unrated motel where she would be stuck there chained or tied up while they went out doing their business. Leaving her waiting for their arrival to be unchained which could be for hours or even days at the time.</p><p>"Come on move it" he said pushing her even harder.</p><p>She fell on the ground and then quickly got to her feet, but with her knees scrapped and now bleeding she was now finding it much harder to walk.</p><p>"I am moving" she said muttering under her breath as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Are you answering back again?"</p><p>He grabbed her and pulling her forward lifting she and her off her feet was so close to him that she could feel his breath.</p><p>"I guess I will just need to teach you a lesson"</p><p>Said Vodka now threatening her.</p><p>"Let me go" she said trying to back off.</p><p>He then took his gun out and pointed it at her head.</p><p>"I am getting real fed up with you and taking you out of this world would be a much better thing for all of us" said Vodka.</p><p>Click</p><p>There was now a click in the barrel, and he was ready to aim and fire to kill.</p><p>"It will be better if I just deal with you right here and now, you are nothing but a cockroach that needs to be squashed" said Vodka.</p><p>She could see her own reflection in his sun glasses, and she did not like what she was seeing.</p><p>Her hair had been hair cut shorter and dyed dark so that she would not look like herself as some people were giving her double looks any time they saw her like they were seeing a ghost or something. And some of them were even taking pictures or were going to until their phones were destroyed because of it.</p><p>"Vodka what do you think you are doing?" said Gin.</p><p>The gun was quickly removed from her head, and she was dropped to the ground immediately.</p><p>"Aniki I can explain" said Vodka.</p><p>But she was then hauled to her feet her Gin as he pulled her away as he walked away with her trailing her away.</p><p>"I asked you to do something simple as babysitting and you can't even get that done without screwing it up" said Gin.</p><p>She was really getting fed up with this happening, this was the fourth time that he had threatened to kill her and the more he did it, the more it looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.</p><p>She just wished that he could make his mind up to kill her or not to kill her because at this point it was just getting ridiculous and he was getting too be beyond ridiculous.</p><p>And now she was currently being handcuffed to a radiator while Gin and Vodka had another one of their little chats and she could tell that this one would take a while this time and this was the perfect chance for her to escape.</p><p>But she felt the heat coming from the radiator and she began to burn up and so did the handcuffs as she could just smell and fell the metal starting to metal. She then cried out in pain as it was starting to leave burn marks on her arms and she tried to escape in a panicked state. But she was just hurting herself more and more not doing anything that would help as she just pulled and pulled trying to pull herself free.</p><p>Click</p><p>She was surprised when she heard the metal click on the handcuffs, and she was free.</p><p>But she then passed out at that moment.</p><p>Only to be woken up in the laboratory.</p><p>No.</p><p>She was in the vets again.</p><p>And she was been stared at by the creep Doctor again.</p><p>"My, my the lovely rabbit is awake again and after she had tried to escape from her cage, hurting herself like all animals do" said the Doctor.</p><p>She moved automatically away from him.</p><p>But as she tried to move she could not find any feeling in her body and she could barely move as her world started to spin.</p><p>"W-what have you given me?" she said as she slumped her words.</p><p>All she saw was a smile and him coming towards her.</p><p>And then she felt the needle go into her.</p><p>"Arghhh" she cried out in pain.</p><p>Things started to haze as she saw her own blood coming out and go into bags.</p><p>And then she blacked out again</p><p>And then woke up just long enough to see another bag of blood before blacking out again.</p><p>And then she woke up again to see three blood bags before she felt the needle coming out of her arm and the blood being wiped away.</p><p>"There little Rabbit, I think that I have taken enough blood from you" said the Doctor.</p><p>She was still hazy, and all she could taste and smell in the air was the smell of blood, her own blood. And the smell of chemicals that were used and that she could now feel go through her body as another needle was put into her other arm.</p><p>And she could not help but scream out in clear cut pain that she was in.</p><p>She was now fully awake and in pain.</p><p>"Fascinating, Rum will be pleased with my results" said the Doctor</p><p>The Doctor walked over to her again after she had woken up again from passing out in pain from whatever was put into her body and then taken out again. This had happened at least three times or more because that was all that she could remember.</p><p>"Tomorrow my little Rabbit you will get the pleasure of meeting your new owner, Rum as he has come personally to come to collect you and he has been waiting for your arrival for quite some time. He will just love the results that I have collected so far and he has many questions to ask you" said the Doctor.</p><p>She felt a needle go into her arm again.</p><p>She could not move a single muscle.</p><p>But she felt a blanket being put over her.</p><p>Then she saw him go for the door and put the lights out.</p><p>She was now in the darkness.</p><p>"Goodnight little Rabbit" said the Doctor.</p><p>And she felt the drug in her system reacting quickly almost burning as she began to fall asleep again.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>She woke up this time to the light.</p><p>It was the sun coming through the window and there was someone else in the room with her she just could feel a pair of eyes on her. But she did not know who they belonged to but all she did know was that she was to fear this person as she could feel the shiver going down her spine. It felt like there was a ghost in the room and she was in the room with death at this every moment and she did not want to look him in the eye.</p><p>But she felt like she had to at this point.</p><p>But also if she looked then she could never be unseen again what she was about to see and whatever it was making her stomach crawl as she could feel the pit in her stomach churn. She was going to be sick, and she did not want to be.</p><p>"You have grown up to become such a beautiful lady" said a silky smooth voice.</p><p>She froze like a rabbit when she heard the voice because it sounded familiar.</p><p>It was a voice that sounded like someone that she knew and loved.</p><p>But was also a voice that she remembered from a distant childhood memory that was now forming in her memory at this point and was now being destroyed as she realized who this person was.</p><p>She could not believe it.</p><p>This man was dead.</p><p>He was supposed to be dead.</p><p>"I see that my people have not been giving you to proper treatment, and I would like to apologise for that mistreatment" said the voice again.</p><p>She could feel the handcuffs now be taken off her.</p><p>She did not want to look him in the eye because if she saw him then that meant what she was thinking was true and she could not handle something like that. She could not handle a truth like that because she did not know how she could handle knowing this and knowing something like this was something that not even her brain could handle. It was something that she would never of thought would have happened but was and was now happening to her.</p><p>All she could feel was sick to her stomach.</p><p>And sorry for Kaito for whatever he would think of this situation, but she did not want him to know this or ever to know this.</p><p>"You may call me Rum, but I can see that you already know my former name and make no mistake that the name is no longer mine. That man is dead and has been for a long time" said the voice.</p><p>She could feel his presence now standing right beside her.</p><p>She then felt a shiver down her spine as she felt his cold hand touch her shoulder.</p><p>"My,look at me" he said to her.</p><p>But she did not want to look at him as she bowed her head so that she was looking at the ground and nothing else.</p><p>"LOOK AT ME!" he said demanding.</p><p>And she looked.</p><p>She looked at him terrified to see him staring at her with a grin that she had recognized from her boyfriends face. They both had the same smile. Except this one was evil and there was no emotion behind it. There was nothing but evil and darkness, nothing else and it was the same thing behind his eyes, nothing but death was all she could see.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi you have been a thorn in my side for far too long. But a thorn is still a flower and I have uses for them as I will have uses for you and your blood. You will tell me everything that I need to know and you will tell me...Eventually!" he said.</p><p>It was almost as if he was reading her mind before she could even utter a single word or even form a thought in her mind.</p><p>"Now why don't you tell me how my son has ben doing all these years?" he said as he sat down beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was hoping that he would celebrate Christmas with his girlfriend that year as it would be their first official Christmas together as a couple and he wanted to spend it together romantically. They were still by the fire roasting marshmallows as they drank their both individual drinks, Shinichi would drink coffee as she always did. And he would drink his special drink that he would only drink once a year chocolate eggnog his own special brand that he loves to make but he did not this year because he had nothing to celebrate.</p><p>That year she was supposed to spend her second Christmas with Shirley and open their presents, and it was the one day of the year that her father had promised that he would not drink a single beer or even take a sip of it. But they did not get to open their presents together because she was not even a real person but her best friend in disguise right under her nose the whole time and she found out at the last moment. She had been a complete fool and they all had. And that was the first Christmas that she had her first beer with her father as she drank another and another trying to forget that it was Christmas as she shed a tear trying to forget everything that had happened.</p><p>It was January and they still heard nothing from the evil bitch and her evil bastard of a sidekick, there was nothing. No news or anything and they were still just waiting by the phone, email, looking out the windows and doors. And even they began looking over their shoulders, a little paranoid and a little hopeful but they had not heard a single lingering word of it because there was just nothing to hear and maybe there would be nothing at all. It was just an evil trick of hope and happiness.</p><p>February there was still nothing that they heard of and the snow was starting to dry up as the air started to clear and the sun started to show in the sky as the sun got brighter and started to shine brightly in the sky. But in their minds it was nothing but darkness.</p><p>March they were starting their exams as they would be graduating soon and both just looking at an empty seat in their class and both wishing that she was there, but she was not. At this point they both broke their silence and both broke as they began to grief for Kudo Shinichi the person that they believed to be dead but did not realize that she was actually alive.</p><p>April, it was the worst month yet.</p><p>It was the day that he had officially met her and there he was standing on the rooftop the pouring rain looking around as he imagined their entire as he just saw two former ghosts of themselves. It even made him smile for a second as he could actually remember what she looked like and how he had been fooled so easily, by someone so small and did not know a single thing about him. And had not even heard about him and to that date it still bothered him that she did not hear of him and she was supposed to a detective and she was the greatest. But she was not here anymore and he just took a drink of beer as he tried to remember more as it was helping him and each and every drink always did.</p><p>And now he went for a swim in the freezing cold water like he did the previous year because he just wanted to and there was nothing else to do and he was joined by his friend Mouri Ran. She was the only one that truly truly understood how he was feeling right now and he did not want to talk to anyone else about her because they did not understand her, no one truly did. But the two of them were the closest to understanding her.</p><p>May 4th.</p><p>It was her birthday a day and day to celebrate that she always forgot about, he was told this and it just made him shake his head and smile at the same time. How can someone forget their own birthday? He would never know but he did get to spend her last birthday with her and when he thought about it, he did not like it? She was dying that year, and he did not know that she was dying until she was forced into it, like she always was forced into telling him her secrets and just about everything right now, he was just mad with her that she was not here with to celebrate her big day. Well, he was going to celebrate it many way and he was going to do it with a bottle of wine, white wine since he was no longer wearing white.</p><p>June they were all saying that he had a drinking problem and that they were starting to get worried about him, but there was no need to. He was doing fine in school as his grades were almost perfect and he attended school every single day, even if he was sleeping and had the few headaches that he had there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>But The Mouri girl dragged him to a place for people with drinking problems and what was worse she brought her father along with him, literally dragging the both of them down the street with her inhuman strength. She was a scary one and Aoko was on the other side of the streets with a mop in her hand threatening him if he ever crossed the street, so he was stuck going.</p><p>It was July now, and he sadly had to admit that he had a drinking problem because he was supposed to celebrate his eighteenth birthday and he decided that he would go to London to celebrate it with his mother. But the problem was when he got there, he saw nothing but Sherlock Holmes, he saw a statue, shops and even an actual place or rather shrine built to the place he would have stayed. If he was real, that would be.</p><p>It just reminded him of her again, every single place he went he was reminded of her because he knew that this was a place that she had been in and a place that she wanted to be in again.</p><p>And he was the legal age of drinking there so he drank and drank until he forgot everything, he just wanted to forget everything because he was eighteen and she was not and she never would be.</p><p>He was planning asking her if they wanted to move in together because he knew that she wanted to or secretly wanted to go to University in London, and he would gladly follow her without a second thought. The place was perfect for the both of them as because it was a place that she loved and he could do magic shows on the streets starting of his career ad before he knew it he would be famous. Well Kuroba Kaito would be famous because the other half of him that he was now ignoring was already famous and he wanted the other half to be just as much as famous. It had been his dream since he was a little boy but he had now given up that dream of being a world famous magician and he was now going to do something else. He was going to be an art consultant or something like that something that he could think of later.</p><p>He woke up three days later in the hospital with alcohol poisoning and he nearly died, he even had a drip attached to his arm. And given a lecture from his mother and then everyone came to London worried sick about him and they all brought a lecture along with them.</p><p>So he admitted that he had a problem, and this is not what his Shin-Chan would have wanted and he had to get his act together and he headed home to do that.</p><p>July he was the month that he sorted himself out.</p><p>August, he was feeling guilty because of what they did.</p><p>And she was feeling guilty too.</p><p>The two of them kissed.</p><p>It was just a quick but sweet kiss.</p><p>And they both had walked away without saying a word or even looking each other in the eyes.</p><p>November.</p><p>It was officially a year since the funeral and he had gone to visit her grave.</p><p>He was visiting in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain in the middle of the night as the full moon was still up for the second night in a row.</p><p>He had brought red roses to give to her.</p><p>He frowned as soon as he saw the black roses and he immediately burned them as he did not like the sight of them and thought of them as nothing but disrespectful and them showing off that they had won. And that he had lost and what was worse it was showing that she had lost and this is what happens when you deal with them.</p><p>Now he was angry and he wanted vengeance more than ever.</p><p>He laid down the roses and started to speak to her.</p><p>"Hello Shin-Chan"</p><p>He blinked and then put a fake smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry I have not been visiting you...But...Things have been difficult...but I am doing much better now. And I might about do something stupid and you always call me a fool or an idiot and I thought it would be best if I came here to speak my mind to see if I could see what you would think to say to me"</p><p>He then smiled for real.</p><p>"I real am a fool. I still love you and I always will but you always told me and it really bothered me when me were together if anything would happen to you, you would want me to move on and find happiness. Not spend all my time being sad and just be happy be really happy and that is what I want to do but I am feeling guilty because the person I like is your best friend"</p><p>He bowed his head in shame.</p><p>"Or you could say that she is your worst enemy, that evil eyed yawn scientist that was on your side and you somehow managed to make human"</p><p>He smirked, remembering everything.</p><p>"But I do not think that she likes me and she would probably poison me if I actually told her how I felt, so maybe that is just a No to that"</p><p>He then kissed the tombstone.</p><p>"Goodbye sweetheart, Love You"</p><p>He said and then he started to walk away, and as he was not looking where he was going he accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p>"Ran!" he said shocked.</p><p>He had not seen her in months.</p><p>"Kaito" she said.</p><p>They both looked to the ground rubbing their feet into the dirt.</p><p>She was blushing, why did she have to blush.</p><p>"Oh why isn't it the two love birds?" said a female voice.</p><p>They were both shocked and immediately turned around shivering as they heard and recognised the voice.</p><p>"Vermouth" they both said at the same time.</p><p>"Well my, my isn't this quite cosy" said Vermouth happily.</p><p>She was just standing there with a smile on her face and a sexy pose which just wanted to make them kill her even more.</p><p>"It is time" she said.</p><p>"...?" they said with a puzzled expression on their face.</p><p>She smiled at them again.</p><p>"I was finally able to find my witness and it is now time the five of us get to work" said Vermouth.</p><p>She started to walk away.</p><p>"Are you coming or not?" she said and then continued to walk away.</p><p>They were both unsure and shocked of what was happening right now, not fully believing it to be true because they had both imagined this so many times in their dreams and in their nightmares.</p><p>But they both pinched themselves at the same time to make sure that it was real.</p><p>"Ouch" they said at the same time.</p><p>Thus confirming that this was real and that they were awake and this was really happening.</p><p>They both looked, and each other then nodded and started to walk forward.</p><p>Both getting in the back of the car where they were forced to sit with Hakuba, someone they did not want to speak to or ever see again and would rather actually work with the enemy than him right now. But they had to.</p><p>"So are you going to tell us who we are going to rescue?" said Kaito.</p><p>They started to drive off.</p><p>"Yes...when we get there" said Vermouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was now having tea with him, and with biscuits as if it was supposed to be a civilized 'Tea Party' between the both of them.</p><p>She was forced to wear a sun dress and sparkly little shoes to go along with it.</p><p>This was not normal and this man was insane and a creep to say at least.</p><p>She did not care who, was or rather was. She hated this man. She hated him more so than she had ever hated anyone in her life and that included Gin and Vodka.</p><p>He was now called Rum and he second in charge of The Black Organisation and he used to go by two other names. Two other famous names that she knew quite well and it made her sick to her stomach that this man was Rum and he used to go by that name that now belonged to Kaito and he loved so much.</p><p>Kaitou Kid</p><p>Kuroba Toichi</p><p>He was and still is Kaitos father.</p><p>And it was something that she could never thought of or thought to be real, but over the past few months of torture and cruelty she now believed for it to be true. And it was the one truth that she did not or wished not to be true or know, but there was nothing that could make it change or go away because it was real.</p><p>"More Tea!" said Rum.</p><p>She looked up at him glaring and just shook her head indicating ' A No Way In Hell!'</p><p>But he poured it out anyway and poured more into his cup as he had a massive grin on his face that always sent a shiver down her spine.</p><p>But sadly she was starting to get used to it.</p><p>"Come on Shirley. You are looking so glum, and this is a Tea Party you should be delighted" said Rum.</p><p>The pulse and vein in her forehead were showing as she was staring to get angry.</p><p>"That is not my name and you know that" said Shinichi.</p><p>He just laughed at her as he sipped his tea, as his laugh echoed the hallway.</p><p>"But my dear, you are a child and it was the name that you had given yourself...or have you forgotten that my dear sweet child" said Rum.</p><p>Another man walked over and started to join them, and it was the man that she feared the most of all.</p><p>"I like the name Alice more" said the Doctor.</p><p>Rum started to pour more Tea poured another cup of Tea for the latest guest, but this guest was actually here on his own free will. While she was chained to the table, being forced to sit there and drink cups of tea as if she was having fun.</p><p>"Because you like Rabbits!" she said rolling her eyes in the back of her skull.</p><p>He started to pet her on the head.</p><p>"Why yes my dear that is correct and I have got good news for you, I got you a rabbit just for you" said the Doctor.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>She was now holding a rabbit in her hands.</p><p>And now Rum was petting it as she held it in her arms.</p><p>He smiled at her hopeful.</p><p>"So is there something that you would like to tell us?" he almost said sounding sweetly, almost.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"No, nothing I can think of" she said looking down.</p><p>But then Rum put two fingers on her chin and then forced her head up, forcing her to look straight at him and forced to look him straight in the eyes.</p><p>"About the FBI, silly" said Rum.</p><p>He was now started to pet the rabbit harder and harder as the rabbit started to squirm on her lap as she started to hug it.</p><p>"What you think their plans are and thing like names and location, because I know you have it all there in your pretty little head of yours" said Rum.</p><p>The rabbit was now squirming on her legs digging into them and scratching them as they started to bleed, as the rabbit was now terrified and wanting to flee.</p><p>But if it did flee then she knew that it would be shot dead, just like the last time that it had happened because this was one of their twisted games that they liked to play at least once a week. To them this was supposed to be the special treat for her as if it was something that she was supposed to love and want all of the time. But it was not and it was sickening that they even thought for a remote second that she would actually like it in the first place.</p><p>"Cake!" said the Doctor.</p><p>Her chin was now lowered, and the rabbit was now saved, for the now.</p><p>"So will it be Shirley or Alice, my dear?" said Rum.</p><p>But she just ignored this.</p><p>"Your sweetheart, you one true love and my son as finally been spotted by his best friend" said Rum.</p><p>At that moment she immediately looked up.</p><p>And a newspaper was dropped on the desk.</p><p>"I am guessing that he is going to your Funeral" said Rum.</p><p>'My Funeral?' she asked herself as she picked up the newspaper as she began to look at the article and read the full story.</p><p>" They think you are dead, my dear and they have stopped looking for you "</p><p>His smile got bigger she could just feel it.</p><p>" Good truth is they never really looked much into it or looked for you because they all thought that you were dead. So though that you deserved it for being far too noisy because after all you are a detective, you just had to rush in and get that nasty bump on the head. Others grieved for you and still are. But most did not even care that you are dead or did not very long and these people would be your parents. My dear, they seem to not even care that you are dead, making books about it and making a large sum of profits from your death" said Rum.</p><p>His words were supposed to hurt her, but she did not seem to care, as she started to shed a tear of happiness and relief. They all though that she was dead and they were not looking for her which meant that they were all safe and no longer in danger, but she was still stuck there with them. It was a small victory but at least it was hers and it was all she had and it was all the hope that she had in her left that they would think this.</p><p>"So my darling we are going tomorrow to say our goodbyes" said the Doctor.</p><p>"WHAT?" she said shocked.</p><p>He did not look at her as it was if he was on his fantasy land.</p><p>"I have already got the dress all picked out for you and we will be going together as father and daughter, grieving for an old friend" said the Doctor.</p><p>And then suddenly he stuck a needle into her arm.</p><p>She bit on her lip in pain refusing to scream, giving them the scream that they so desperately wanted from her.</p><p>And then he took the needle out again.</p><p>He was now looking at the blood sample that was now in his hands as he looked through the glass.</p><p>"No fair!Still no change. Sad! To say the truth serum will not work on her just yet" said the Doctor in a child like way sadly.</p><p>She rubbed at her arm were it was still bleeding.</p><p>"I will take care of that" said Rum as he wiped the blood away and put a plaster on her.</p><p>She then sensed the change of emotions in the air.</p><p>"Why don't you take the two rabbits back to their cage?and run some more tests. I would like to see Kudo Shinichi at least twice today and then her return to her child form soon after because she has a Funeral to attend to. And she will say goodbye to her former life there and she will become a permanent resident here from now on" said Rum.</p><p>She looked up to see the smile on their faces.</p><p>And she shivered in fear as she was now being dragged away.</p><p>"Your son would be disappointed in YOU!" she screamed.</p><p>He just turned around and smiled at her.</p><p>"My son is proud of me and just maybe one of these days we will find out who is right, but I have to say that so far I am the one that is disappointed in my son. He has yet to take the life of the man that has or well supposed to have taken the life of his father" said Rum.</p><p>He was now rubbing the side of her face.</p><p>"But you my dear, you look just like my son the day before that I had seen him and you are a hopeful reminder of him. Call me corny, but I like having you around because of that and to be honest I always wanted a daughter instead of a son. And you will do nicely and in time you will become a sweet and wonderful fly trap if you like it or not you will be useful in your own way. We just need to find the right tests and questions" he said.</p><p>And then he gave her kiss on the forehead.</p><p>"But for now you will see what happens when you get in our way" said Rum.</p><p>She looked at him.</p><p>He was missing his eye, where his monocle used to be and had replaced it with a fake one that glowed red.</p><p>"Now take her to the cage and dispose of the rabbit or better yet run the same tests on the rabbit as her, using her blood and then see what happens every hour on the hour" said Rum.</p><p>A needle was then shoved into her neck.</p><p>"Arghh" she screamed out loud.</p><p>And she was then placed into the rabbit cage that she had been forced to live in for the past couple of weeks.</p><p>"Now let's see if we can make you all grown up again" said the Doctor.</p><p>Yes right now she had be shrunken and was a child again.</p><p>They had discovered the truth about her secret identity within no time at all.</p><p>All thanks to the crazed scientist that was running all the tests on her.</p><p>He had scientifically worked everything out.</p><p>From the fact that she nearly died and that she even had a blood transfusion.</p><p>He worked out how many times that she had changed back and forward, scientifically speaking there was not a single scientific thing that he did not know what happened to her.</p><p>And right now he was trying to find away to use a blood to be able to shrink others, shrink Organisation members for a short time so that they could use it on missions on theirs. But so far it was failing because every single member had died after the short time that it had worked.</p><p>Rum was also trying to use her blood so that he could grow his eye back, but this was their little secret and it was kept between the 'three of them'.</p><p>He wanted his eye back, and he saw her as they only way that he could get his eye to grow back fully and maybe just be better than ever.</p><p>But so far it was failing and he was not happy with this.</p><p>And there was another thing that she could see, that she was able to deduct over the short time that she was forced to spend with her.</p><p>He was going blind in his other eye.</p><p>And he was using her blood so that he could keep his sight and so far it was working and was probably the only reason that she was still alive.</p><p>He was telling her things that he was not supposed to.</p><p>Detailed information that he was not supposed to tell anyone.</p><p>He liked to talk, and he liked the sound of his own voice.</p><p>His voice was the exact same as Kaitou Kid's which just made her feel even sicker every single time that she had heard it because it used to be a voice that used to make her happy. But now it just brought fear, darkness, hopelessness, boredom, dread and pain into her life that that was all she had right now.</p><p>The man had destroyed everything in her life just upon meeting him.</p><p>He liked talking to her. She was guessing it was maybe just a small part of him that was still good or because he did not get to talk to a lot of people that knew the truth and forcing her to be the only sane one around.</p><p>Each and everyone were just as insane as the other.</p><p>It was like Alice in Wonderland.</p><p>And sadly she was Alice, and this world was far more warped than ever.</p><p>And pain.</p><p>Her room was a cage that she had to sometime share with rabbits.</p><p>She slept in it.</p><p>But gladly she did not have to go to the bathroom in it.</p><p>Or eat it in it.</p><p>But she was stuck on a shelf with other animals.</p><p>And when she was herself, when she was Kudo Shinichi she slept somewhere else.</p><p>She slept in a room that was a hospital room as they took blood from her filling bags up and then changing her back when her blood was enough to change her back, sending her to the cage.</p><p>There was no freedom and she had not seen daylight for weeks.</p><p>Right now she was going to be punished for not telling them anything.</p><p>And it was going to be more painful than the last and it was starting to get more painful each and every single time.</p><p>She was starting to get suicidal thoughts in her head.</p><p>But tomorrow she had hope because she had a chase to escape and there could be the slimmest chance that someone would recognize her and see that she was alive.</p><p>Or just maybe she could escape and she would be alive.</p><p>She would be free.</p><p>And they could be together again.</p><p>"Now, now Rabbit, if you are thinking about escaping then you, are mistaken because what I have just injected in you is a virus. A special virus made by myself and therefore I am the only one that cure you in the window of time. Your life is in my hands, and you will die if you do not obey" said the Doctor coldly.</p><p>She sighed, he was starting to be able to read her now.</p><p>"Now let's bring Kudo Shinichi back. It seems like Bourbon wants to have a quick word with the little rabbit that he thought was dead all this time, he will be surprised by the show" said the Doctor.</p><p>She looked up to the theatre to see him standing there watching.</p><p>"Now Show Time!" he said as he injected the needle.</p><p>She just screamed out in pain as she clutched on the rabbit as she started to change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took her hand gripping onto as he pulled her along forcing her to go along with him as she had no other choice because she was stuck with him or she would die a horrible and she knew he make sure others would go down with her.</p><p>They were all wearing black, including herself as she was forced to wear a black dress and a hat hiding her face so that the world could not see who she was. But she was no longer herself and she did not really know who she was all she knew that she was stuck again in the body of a child. The body of a child that was attending her own funeral for the real her the grown up for and she might as well be dead because she could not see a way out of this any time soon. She was trapped and a lab rat to the people that 'owned' her and she had nothing to live for other than hope and bringing her diminished that with every second.</p><p>He pulled her along as he smiled and into the graveyard making her pretend that they were father and son.</p><p>"Come on now it is time to say your Goodbyes to your former life and it is your last chance to see everyone that you knew" said Rum.</p><p>He was so excited that he was pulling her forward that she was almost off her feet.</p><p>"This is not a trip to Disney Land" said Shinichi muttering.</p><p>"I agree because it is so much more fun to watch other so miserable and pathetic as I got to see the same thing at my own funeral. I thought that it would only be best that you got to share the same experience and now you get to share it with someone that went through the same experience" said Rum.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was gobsmacked and could not believe what she was hearing.</p><p>"I see that I have managed to surprise the almost unsurprisable if I do say so this has been the best surprise of the week" said Rum.</p><p>She now watched the coffin go into the ground, and she started to cry along with everyone else as she could see that her life as Kudo Shinichi was out of her grasps and possibly gone forever.</p><p>"Brat! Is that you?" said a female voice.</p><p>She whipped around to see Sonoko there standing behind her dressed in black staring at her as if she was seeing a ghost. And in a way she kind of was because she was dead and not dead at the same time and now thinking of this made her blood rush as she realized that Sonoko was now in danger of being killed.</p><p>"I would appreciate it if you do not call my daughter names, especially in a place like this and especially on a day like this" said Rum.</p><p>And now he was her father, he was pretending to be her father and she did not like the thought of this because that meant that she was his daughter and that was something that she could never be, ever not in this life time or the next.</p><p>And looking at Sonoko she was now pale and grey looking in the face as she was now being lectured and made to feel guilty about the name she had just been called. And it was as if she was getting a lecture from a teacher and an authority figure at the same time, making Sonoko unusually very nervous. But she did not appreciate this one bit of his twisted way of trying to show that he was on her side by sticking up for her as she could see that it was all an act and that was all it was. Nothing more it was just an act like everything that he had done because it was obvious that he did not care about her or anyone or anything. All he was a psychopath who wanted to watch the world burn by his own hand and watch while everyone died in pain by his own trick of the hand. It was obvious that faking his own death was supposed to be the world's best trick and was to him because he could not help but gloat and live on it for the rest of his life.</p><p>"Sorry!" said guilty Sonoko.</p><p>But by her facial expression Shinichi could see that she just thought of this man of rude and that he should not be talking to her like that and giving her into trouble that had nothing to do with him. And that she would spend the rest of the day in a mood as if she had a dark cloud over her head, like she always did when someone gave her into trouble.</p><p>"Now I would appreciate it if you just leave immediately because I have half a mind to speak to your parents about the things that you say to my daughter" said Rum.</p><p>And then he started to pull her long and at the same time almost lifting her off the ground and in the air like he would just pull her long as she was not even a person but something he had to carry a bag. And for just a second he did lift her off her feet as he pulled her along by force.</p><p>"Come on we need to go now" said Rum in a warning way.</p><p>"Bye Christie" said a confused Sonoko.</p><p>She waved goodbye as she was being pulled along.</p><p>"You better hope that your friend does not say a word about this little meeting or she will be having a meeting with another 'special friend ' that she will not like meeting and she will surely be disappointed in the results" said Rum.</p><p>She gritted her teeth angrily and nervously as she was now being shoved in the front seat of a car stolen car that was taken so that they could drive there.</p><p>"Now since we are here, I would gladly take you to another pace that you have not been in a while. We are off to a trip down memory lane we are off to Tropical Island where your story began and where you will tell me more of what that night you turned into this little child I see before my own eyes" said Rum.</p><p>She just crossed her arms angrily and refused to give him any eye contact or even give him a glancing looking because she did not want him to see that she had been crying.</p><p>"Let me get that belt for you " said Rum.</p><p>He leaned over as she was struggling to put the seat belt on and he just pulled it over and buckled it in as he clicked it in giving her a nodding as he did it.</p><p>But as he pulled away and she started to lean back she did not expect that he would grab onto her chin and force her to look at him.</p><p>"You will look at me when I speak to you and do as I say that is not a request but an order or your friend there will meet with an unfortunate end because I do have a reason to kill her. But you also have payment that I require that could put a pin that assignment that I still have to write up. Do I make myself clear?" said Rum.</p><p>She was now looking him in the eye by his force, and she could see that he had met every single word that he had said.</p><p>"Fine then I will tell you what happened that night" said Shinichi.</p><p>His mood immediately changed from sheer anger to as if he was a happy child off to Disney land and he had a twisted giant smile on his face that felt unnerving at this moment and he started to drive away at that moment.</p><p>"Did you enjoy the funeral because I most certainly did" said Rum.</p><p>It was a rhetorical question and she was not going to answer it because she was not going to fall into that kind of trap that was just begging for an answer that would be thrown back in your face no matter what you said.</p><p>"Now it was the mystery ride that you first met Gin and Vodka on?" said Rum.</p><p>She just nodded and looked down to the ground only focusing on her feet and the movement of the car trying to focus on nothing else as if the world did not exist and she was not part of it.</p><p>The car suddenly came to a sudden holt.</p><p>"Drink this" he said handing her over a plastic bottle of something that looked sickly green and like sludge.</p><p>She just looked at the bottle inspecting it.</p><p>"It is the cure to that little death trap that you were injecting with, so no more worries once you drink this. I cannot risk you taking a heart attack on a ride of course because that would just be ridiculous way of dying and rather an ironic way of you dying as well but rather is tempting. But we cannot have that, well not just yet because I have yet to decide what to do with you once you are no longer needed" said Rum.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>His mind was clearly scattered, and he could not think straight to save his life and he would never he was clearly insane and there was no word for what was wrong with him. What the hell happened to him to make him like this she had no idea and she had the feeling that she did not want to know.</p><p>And he was talking and talking and she was not paying attention what he was saying. She had a feeling and if she was thinking correctly about this, about his eye and that glowing red eye of his.</p><p>Maybe his eye, maybe it just might be Pandora.</p><p>What if when he was Kuroba Toichi/Kaitou Kid he had actually found Pandora and had it in his grasps but something had happened. Something went wrong and somehow it ended up in his eye and made him like this made him demented and insane kind of person that was right before her very own eyes.</p><p>What if he was Pandora or rather part of it and he was infected with it and this would explain pretty much everything that had went on or rather a large amount of it.</p><p>But she was not sure and she did not know if she was right or wrong, but if she was correct then she would have to believe in the possibility of magic and that was something that she was just not ready to believe in.</p><p>But as Sherlock Holmes said or rather Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, you have to give the man credit for it and for all of it.</p><p>"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth"</p><p>She had to find out the truth because just maybe she could help him and put an end to it with his help the real him and this could all finally be over and she could be free and free of them.</p><p>But for all this to happen, it would take time, and she needed the time to work everything out and come up with a plan.</p><p>And for that to happen she would have to give up her distractions and that would mean her life the two of them.</p><p>And she would have to let him go and let him be free.</p><p>She was going to have to let him think that she was dead even though she had no way of letting him know but she was going to have to accept that she had lost him and that he had lost her. She knew that there was more than enough chance that she was not going to make it out alive if she was going to do what she needed from the inside but she just had to do it, she just had to.</p><p>She was a Detective and she would never give up until the case that she was working was solved and complete.</p><p>She was going to have to let Kaito go and for good, she had to give him up.</p><p>Even if she made it out alive and saves, and everything went smoothly she was not the same person that she was before and she suspected that he was not either. No one would after what had happened and the fact that his father was now holding her hostage and treating her like a pet/child. This would forever change things between them and how they would feel about each other forever and just everything would change between them.</p><p>She was going to let Kuroba Kaito go because it was for the best.</p><p>And truthfully she could never look at him the same again because all she could think of was his father when she thought of him and she was creeped out by this that it was she did not blame him for this because it was her problem and not his, it was her issue to deal with and not his.</p><p>As she watched a Dove pass by the sunset she was imagining it was Kaito and she was letting him go, she was setting him free to be free from her from everything bad in her. He was free, and she was going to let him be that way forever he was free and she was going to let him be that way.</p><p>It was for the best, and that was what she kept telling herself and that was what she was going to continue to tell herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was he actually serious?</p><p>There was no way in hell that she was wearing a stupid red and green, frilly and puffy dress like that, it was just utterly hideous thing and was the most horrible thing she had ever seen as it would just like a cup cake frosting on top.</p><p>"I am not wearing that it is hideous" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But you are my Elf Princess Assistant and you are going to wear it whenever you like it for not Christie this is your outfit and you will be wearing it, so stop acting like a spoiled child or you will be spending Christmas in the Lab with your Uncle. Unless that is what you want, after all, I hear he is going to be playing with acid this weekend and he just loves the smell of burning flesh" said Rum.</p><p>Just the sound of it made her skin flesh like it was burn and itching, giving her Goosebumps as she rubbed the side of her arm as she shivered and it went down her spine as she thought about the last test that they ran on her.</p><p>"Right come then on with the show" he said happily.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>And with a much more dramatic puff and flash her clothes were changed and she was wearing the hideous outfit that she did not want to wear at all.</p><p>"Now remember my dear your job is to keep the children still and that way they will be perfectly saved from any harm. You keep them busy and out of the way, the job will be done easily and go off without a hitch, everyone will be save and not a single soul will be harmed. And is just what you want isn't it!To protect everyone from harm and that is what your job is to do my little assistant" said Rum.</p><p>And then he took her hand and made her walk the street with him as it was a bright and sunny Christmas and it was like a hundred degrees outside and she was sweating while she was wearing the horrible outfit.</p><p>And she was forced to spend Christmas 'playing' with the kids and making a lot of noise so that they could not be heard as they drilled through the floor of the bank wall and into the safe to take the money that they so much wanted.</p><p>She was brought to Switzerland, so she could to her first job and helps them rob not one bank but several of them when they went to parties disguised as a single father dropping off his daughter to a kids party for Christmas. While the single parents partied upstairs, the children would be downstairs partying for the holidays. The adults would get drunk. And they made sure that the parents got drunk by spiking the punch bowl with alcohol that could not be tasted or smelt in any form and would get you drunk with one swig of it.</p><p>The parties were for the lonely miserable and very rich and elite and very powerful people in the world. And to them they were all suckers and but very smart people but very miserable and vulnerable and the best time to get what they wanted and needed was always around the holidays. Christmas especially because that is when suicide is at the highest and when people need the money the most. So a lot of people could be blamed for something like this because people were desperate for money especially around this time of the year.</p><p>He patted her on the head and just smiled at her.</p><p>"My little Angel isn't she just the cutest" he said boasting.</p><p>And the plan went off without a hitch.</p><p>The bank would not know that they were robbed until they opened and what was worse the rich people at the party they would not know that their companies and their secrets would be hacked and found out until much later or maybe never.</p><p>The companies would be dried of their money, and they would never know why and some of the people that attended the party would end up in jail being set up for it or being blackmailed into doing dirty work. And the children that she met would be left without a parent in the world and would be orphaned and would need a friend, someone they could talk to and depend on and they were hoping that would be her.</p><p>She was on the wrong side and there was nothing that she could do about other than hope what she was doing would keep people alive because that was all she could do right now. Keep them alive but in the future they would trust her and they would have them all in their pocket making more money.</p><p>"Merry Christmas" she muttered to herself.</p><p>This was officially her worst Christmas yet and just maybe the next one would be much worse than this because she really hated this one and did not really much like the one from last year.</p><p>And now she was being forced to go to another with Gin pretending to be her father as it was supposed to be their way of 'bonding' together and 'making up for the past mistakes' and they would start anew.</p><p>But she could tell that Gin had hated her to the core and would pretty much do anything to so that one day that he would be able to kill her with his own bare hands. He wanted to strangle her to death if anything that was her guess because he always saw him rubbing his hands and looking at her neck almost every moment he saw her.</p><p>"Detective" said Gin.</p><p>She just stared at him in a glance and then looked away, it was all that he would call her and it was all that he would ever say to her when he would ever speak to her it was all he would need to say. And he grabbed her by the collar forcing her along until they were outside where people would be watching and he has to be forced to act civilized but he refused point blank that he would hold her hand. And like she wanted to hold his hand n the first place because she did not even want to be near him never the less let him touch her or her touch. He made her skin crawl and sick to her stomach whenever he was close by she could always feel him in the pit of her stomach that made her sick.</p><p>"What a pretty little girl you have there" said someone.</p><p>Gin just glared at this person and then forcibly pulled her along as he grabbed her hand because 'these people' were starting to get in the way.</p><p>"I do not like strangers anywhere near her so get the hell out of my way" said Gin.</p><p>With one look he was able to terrify everyone in his path, and that was including her as he felt cold to the touch just like a dead body would, even though his hand was warm all she felt from him was coldness because of that look he was giving her.</p><p>The job was soon completed and went off easily without anyone messing up or making any mistakes at all.</p><p>And next one to take her was Bourbon where she would be alone with him for at least ten minutes in the day and she would get her chance to talk to someone that was a good person. And was not truly one of them and he could actually help her and they could help each other before the truth about him was found out.</p><p>"Bourbon" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Mystery Girl" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>He was going by that name here as part of the test of trust as they were going through test because they knew that there was a 'rat' in the Organisation. He was not really under suspicion and neither was Kir but because of Vermouth she could never tell what would happened and she had not seen her either since her capture.</p><p>"You are Kudo Shinichi?" he said shocked.</p><p>"Yes" said Shinichi sadly but confirming it.</p><p>"But how?" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>"There is not enough time for explanations, but I need to know one thing will you be able to help me or not?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Right now no one knows that you are alive but that I did tell my contacts that there is a hostage in the syndicate that is in desperate need of rescuing I cannot risk anyone finding out you are alive because if they do then they, will know and find out about me" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>"I understand the risks perfectly, and I cannot ask you to take anymore than you already have" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But the good is they will want you as a witness so they will be a mission to rescue you but it is going to take some time to put together" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>"They just want me to gather as much information as I can before I am useless to them and know too much, making me useless but not to anyone else that needs to take them down" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Sorry" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>"Not your fault" said Shinichi.</p><p>She saw that he wanted to try and comfort her by saying something that would be useful to even make her feel better, but there was no point and it would just be wasting time. Time that she could spend coming up with a plan or gathering information that could help her or something that she needed.</p><p>"And Vermouth?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"She has disappeared into thin air and is being investigated as a traitor, Gin is going to shot her as soon as he sees her on sight" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>Shinichi gave him a suspicious look.</p><p>"But she did ask me to keep an eye on you if anything was to happen to get you out of here and get far away from here as possible" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>She just nodded.</p><p>"Now let's get this over and do the best that we can to help everyone" said Tooru Amuro.</p><p>She just nodded in agreement.</p><p>And another one went off without a hitch.</p><p>And at the end of the day he told her about her friends and her family and even shown some pictures and stories, which was comforting to her. And she was happy that she had finally had a friend here and that there was someone good here that she could trust and someone that she could depend on.</p><p>It was the only light that she had in this darkness that she was now forced to live in and he was her only friend that she had right now. And he was the only one that knew the real her and the only one that knew that she was really alive and knew everything that he needed to know.</p><p>At least there was potential for an escape and there was someone on her side.</p><p>But the real question was just how long would she be stuck there and just how long until they were able to make her talk and they would find out everything that she knew. And everything that she knew would change the game and would put a whole lot of people in danger, something that she could not handle.</p><p>So many secrets she was able to keep for so long and she could just feel it in her gut that the secrets that she knew would be soon found out in no time. And what was worse she had the distinct feeling that someone was going to pay the price for this and someone was going to die all because of what she was able to do.</p><p>People that were thought to be dead would be found out to be alive and in danger, all their loved ones would be in danger and would likely be killed in no time at all as they would be used a sacrificial bait.</p><p>Just how long did they all have before everything came to light and just how long did she really have left to live?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now March and she had been Kudo Shinichi or rather in her own body for about a month now.</p><p>They had run no painful tests or her just giving her just taking her blood and her more pills that they had to forcibly put down her throat as they force fed her them every single time. Even if she threw one of them up she was force fed another one until she was all out of what she could throw up and then force fed another one.</p><p>Now strapped to a seat and having them cramped down her throat as he held her hair back and poured the water down her throat the Doctor was just having his fun as usual.</p><p>"Now let's see if this little baby will work" said the Doctor.</p><p>He forced it down her throat in an instant.</p><p>"Now let's see if you will tell me the truth now" said Doctor.</p><p>She was pulled after she was cleaned and prepped for more questioning.</p><p>"The moles in the Organisation just how many are there right now here?" said the Doctor.</p><p>"Five of them" said Shinichi.</p><p>The words just came out of her mouth like she was breathing even though she was she never say it in a million years even with a gun pointed to her head or any situation in the world.</p><p>"Good girl" he said and started to stroke her hair, petting it as if she was a dog.</p><p>Now it was feeling like her skin and her blood was burning, and it was feeling like it was coming from the inside as if it was cooking her alive from inside, like cooking oil and she was the frying pan. She was starting to sizzles as she was sweating and sweat felting likes to was an egg just frying away cooking to a certain point until it would burn.</p><p>"Now I want their names and in alphabetical order and a description of them would be nice as well on exactly what you know" said Doctor.</p><p>"No...I" said Shinichi.</p><p>But within seconds she slipped out every single name that she knew and everyone she was able to figure out when she was there.</p><p>And another hour as she was now telling the truth but it was starting to wear off as she could feel it in her system going away as the pain was lessening, and she was keeping her lips sealed more with every question. But she was still telling the truth whenever she liked it or not it was happening and this was officially the worst thing that she was forced to do that she had no choice in.</p><p>"Now Gin I want you to hear it from her lips, something that you would be most interested in and something you would rather surprised by. And you might even find it a little fun as lately you have been moaning that you have no one to kill or challenge" said the Doctor.</p><p>Gin said nothing but just leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Go on pet tell him" said the Doctor.</p><p>With the sweat physically showing on the brow on her eyebrow, as it slipped, squirming and doing anything that she could to keep it at bay.</p><p>"Go on tell him the two names that he would be most interested in" said the Doctor.</p><p>She bit her lip.</p><p>"Go tell him the truth now" said the Doctor.</p><p>"Shiho Miyano and Shuichi Akai are alive and well, I tricked you all into believing that they are dead when I planned out their fake death when I knew what you would all do in each circumstance. I was always ten steps ahead of you before you even made the first move I already knew you would take that first step before you even knew" said Shinichi.</p><p>Gin's eyes flashed in shocked and in anger.</p><p>"You have made quite the fool of me. I am just going to have to adjust to make amends by putting a bullet in their heads as they lay right in front of me bleeding. I will make sure of it, and you will ever regret helping them because how they should have died will look merciful" said Gin.</p><p>She glared at him.</p><p>"Just because you say that does not meant that it will change the outcome because of the events because you could never beat him before so what makes you think you can do that now?" said Shinichi smirking.</p><p>And the gentle just creepy hand was put on her shoulder, and she looked up.</p><p>"Because we have you, my dear and I am beating more than anything you will know what they will do when we find them, even before them know that they are going to do" said Rum.</p><p>She jerked her shoulder away best she could.</p><p>"Now those Traitors I want you to find them, hunt them down and kill them all and bring back their heads" said Rum.</p><p>He patted her on the head.</p><p>"Now we will need bait" said Rum.</p><p>"Edowaga Christie or Kudo Shinichi?" said Rum asking himself as he put his finger to his lips.</p><p>And he then started to untie but held her as gripped on to her arm.</p><p>"I think we will start with sightings' of Kudo Shinichi all across the world, so we can find more of them. Make a list of them and then draw them all in and kill them" said Rum.</p><p>"And we will use Edowaga Christie to lure in the FBI, because we all know that is an impossible disguise to be a child...well apart for you my dear" said Rum.</p><p>"You may borrow her for a little while longer I hear the weather is just awful right now so let's go to another country, I am fed up with the rain" said Rum.</p><p>And she was 'given' to the Doctor again.</p><p>"Now come on I think I have found a way to use you to shrink others for a short time" said the Doctor.</p><p>She was taken by two of the guards.</p><p>The Doctor continued to talk as if they were never there and as if she was just following him along as they pulled her by picking her up as she was still weakened by the drugs.</p><p>"Now for this to work you will be lucky my dear because you will be getting a lot of rest and comfort after on" said the Doctor.</p><p>She then saw the largest and sharpest needle that she had ever seen back away automatically all three of them and this was including the guards.</p><p>"I am going to require exactly half of your blood for this to work" said the Doctor.</p><p>The needle was painfully put in her arm and before she knew it she was getting weaker as she was losing blood with every moment.</p><p>And just before she blacked out.</p><p>"Oh yes and you brought in these two guinea pigs for me" said the Doctor.</p><p>It only took the guards moments to realize that he was talking about them.</p><p>They were both gassed and she blacked out.</p><p>Only to wake several hours with the sound of a joyful whistle.</p><p>She sat up as her eyes widened in hours.</p><p>She was currently staring at two dead bodies of children, but these were not children as they were now growing back into adults as she would but she would be alive.</p><p>The Doctor was now looking at blood samples.</p><p>"I see my mistake" he said.</p><p>Then put the samples down and patted her on the leg.</p><p>"We need someone with the same blood type as you and you will also have to give them a blood transfusion. But that is just going to have waited until you blood comes all the way back, all of it every single piece of it" said the Doctor.</p><p>"Now off to sleep again" said the Doctor.</p><p>And she looked to her side to sleep that she was hooked to machine.</p><p>It was April when he heard the rumours of the sightings of her and even though everyone believed that she was dead, he did not believe this to be true because he knew that she could withstand so much more. The rumours were making it all away across the world and even though a few were being said and these were being covered up by others. He saw it as an obvious ruse, or it was the truth, but either way his gut was telling that they knew that he was alive. He just knew it this to be true and this only meant one thing that this was all a trap, well planned and thought out. It was the mind of someone smart with a sharp mind that liked playing games and put on a show, he was thinking this just might be Rum. He had come out of the shadows finally just when that girl died it was no coincidence.</p><p>She was alive, and they had her in their grasps.</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>He was now currently hiding behind a wall because he was being shot at and by great shooters that he had to admit were great.</p><p>A one of them just hit him and ripped his mask off with a clean shot now showing his real face. Well go that mask, it was useful for the time being but it was starting to get old and itch a lot more than usual.</p><p>And he was glad to have his real face back and showing.</p><p>"Koibito," he said smirking.</p><p>Putting him off guard for a moment, making a chance for an opportunity.</p><p>BANG</p><p>He was able to shot and make a clean shot.</p><p>He was now dead.</p><p>He walked forward.</p><p>"That was just too easy" he said to himself.</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>BANG</p><p>It was indeed a trap, and he had nearly fallen for it hook line and sinker.</p><p>More shooting was going on and he knew it was only a matter of time before they would shot him dead. What little bullets he did have he would gladly take as much as he could done with him.</p><p>He was ready for it.</p><p>SCREECH</p><p>He was surprised when a white car suddenly came out of nowhere and was being targeted by the bullets as well but also protecting him.</p><p>"Get in"</p><p>He compiled and got in the car.</p><p>"Seeing you must mean they know everything and that she is alive" said Akai.</p><p>He just nodded in response.</p><p>Now the two of them were in the same car and on the run on the highway of hell, both knew that they were going to have work together right now as they could not go in on it alone.</p><p>Only Bourbon and Kir managed to get away from The Black Organisation alive as everyone else was brutally murdered in cold blood for being considered Traitors and Spies.</p><p>Kir was...no one knew where she was all they knew that she was alive and had a bullet in her arm.</p><p>Bourbon had gotten away just in time to meet up with his team to find that they were either dead or near death.</p><p>FBI had wormed their way back into Japan when they found out the truth and they had made an arrangement with the criminal known as Vermouth.</p><p>But things fell silent for a number of months finding nothing and no one at all as if the Syndicate never existed at all and just vanished like smoke in the wind.</p><p>It would not be another couple of months until they heard anything else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving just driving for the three fucking hours that was all they were doing in silence just driving in the rainy day on the stormy road as it was getting darker by the hour. They didn't hold a single thing and the silence was starting to itch and irritate as she scratched at his hair as it was now feeling like he was wearing the worlds itchiest wig on his sweaty little head. He could not take the silence any much longer because it was killing him in the inside and he could tell that it was doing the exact same thing to the Mouri girl.</p><p>"So are you going to tell us who we are going to rescue or not?" said Kaito causally slouching back in the seat looking out the window.</p><p>He got no answer or responds.</p><p>Vermouth he could quite clearly see that she had a prized Poker Face similar to his own but hers was by far more than his own and he could tell that it would not be easily for her to break. Heck just looking at her and the things that he had heard about her was not good, and the way that creepy scientist girl was scared of her told him a lot about this woman. She was not going to crack not one bit not with him and not with anyone, he was told that only maybe two people could do that and one was dead and the other was on the team of bad guy. So her Poker Face was to perfection and probably the best in the world right now because he knew the best Poker Face would be and would always belong to his Dad.</p><p>But looking at Hakuba he was too much of an honest gut, even though he had been keeping it a secret that he was dead, something that he was still very pissed about. Mainly because he had fallen for it like the other chumps of the world had fallen for it, a great magic trick that magicians had been trying to pull off in theory for years. A magician coming back from the dead would be the ultimate and greatest magic trick to ever show the world because it would be something that was impossible. Something that the world would just love to see and something he had indirectly done as Kaitou Kid but by accident not on purpose. He wanted to find that trick that no one could ever do and he had no idea what it was going to be, but that he would do it one of these days and it would fantastic.</p><p>Shaking his head, his mind had wondered again, Hakuba would crack and easily using the right words and giving him a little nudge or two, he could at least get a couple of hints about this person. Honest people are far too easy to read, and that was why Hakuba was always an easy target for him and the guy likes to hear his own voice and talk more like lecture and go on and on and on. You get the point ego a thing they both share in common and respect each other of it and also use it as weakness.</p><p>"Or show us a picture of this person...is it an alien for outer space because I have always wanted to meet an alien" said Kaito.</p><p>"Alien?" said Ran sweating and looking a little pale.</p><p>Ok this was not something that he was expecting but it was even better because he could sue it to his advantage.</p><p>"Yeah I am betting they are from Mars or Pluto but Pluto is not really a planet...NASA said it was not a planet, but I still call it a planet because it is so a planet. Just because someone says something is not a the thing that is has been for ages anymore does not mean it is not anymore. It is so a planet...And what would you call aliens that are from Pluto anyway? ...Do you know why it is not a planet anymore? Remember the dog called Pluto, I love that dog and Mickey Mouse because I love Disney not watched any of it in ages and so missing it. Now thinking about dogs the Wizard of Oz, what was the dog called again because it has me stumped and I can never remember names of anything. It is one of the things that I am bad at and...What was a saying again" said Kaito.</p><p>He took a pause.</p><p>"Hey imagine an alien in the Wizard of Oz, that would make a great film...Superman and Batman is working together to I dunno do something...A grown-up Dorothy love triangle and Dorothy could be Lois Lane...naw but Clark Kent did live on a farm what if they knew each other this would be so great. I need to write all of this down before I forget...Oh Spiderman as well and just imagine an angry Hulk going down the yellow brick road, all of them skipping down it together is so something I need to see. And something that I could actually make happens with all of my skills and hee hee Hakuba you would be an excellent Hulk well the dork scientist that he is...Bruce something waits for that is the same name as Batman Bruce Wayne. They all do have a lot of the same names now that I think about it" said Kaito.</p><p>Hakuba started to grunt.</p><p>"Kuroba you are giving me a headache, just please close that motor mouth of yours fo just five minutes so that I can think, I need to think" said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito looked innocent and then he turned it around again.</p><p>"You are not trying to steal my idea are you becasue you are not going to get away with it" said Kaito.</p><p>"Kuroba you are the only thief in this car" said Hakuba.</p><p>"So what were you really thinking of if you are planning on stealing my brilliant idea" said Kaito as he was poking on Hakuba's shoulder trying to get him to turn around.</p><p>"A plan working out every single detail to rescue the female and not to steal your stupid idea. And you know that if I were to be any of them I would be Batman, because I am a detective and not an angry person that would be someone else that we both know" said Hakuba.</p><p>He saw the flash in Vermouth's eyes just for a second that she had realized what Hakuba had let slip, she was mad and then he got the innate impression that she was impressed. And then she had that creepy smile on her face again and he could see all this while he was looking at the mirror paying attention to their faces.</p><p>"It is a girl?" said Ran shocked.</p><p>"Pardon?" said Hakuba as he turned around in his seat.</p><p>"You said it was a girl I want to know her name, I want to know everything about her and what they are doing to her" said Ran as she was beginning to cry.</p><p>But they were tears of anger and sadness no one knowing which way her mood was going to go and what would happen next.</p><p>Hakuba just looked pale and Vermouth was not even the slightest bit affected.</p><p>"You got caught out my dare in the rambling of a mad boy caught in a net just like a fish" said Vermouth.</p><p>'EEk!' Kaito screamed in his head as he barely kept his Poker Face, she knew he could see it on her face. This woman knew his great weakness and his darkest secret was and she was going to use it against him. This was blackmail, and he didn't like any part of it because if Hakuba know then everything would be over his world would end and he would never hear the end of it. Hakuba would use this against him and would use it as payback for everything that he had done to him and he didn't like this Hakuba having something over him, he had never shared this secret with anyone, and this was one of the reasons why. But mainly because it was just plain embarrassing</p><p>"After everything that has happened tell me HAKUBA" demanded Ran.</p><p>She had stopped crying now, and she was just furious and her aura was scary furious with flames he could almost see coming out of her as he was backing away as far as he could in the car. He desperately wanted out of the car at this point because a furious Mouri Ran was like a mad Aoko with a fish but just maybe more scary. If terrifying looks could kill by giving you a heart attack then this girl would have killed a lot of people by now and he was still scared as he was tightening the seatbelt. It was as if she was strangling it imaging it was someone and just maybe that person was Hakuba, better him than himself he knew this to be true.</p><p>Hakuba looked at Vermouth and she just nodded.</p><p>"I will tell you everything when he stops for a break but I will only tell you that is my ultimatum and you have to keep it to yourself" said Hakuba.</p><p>He was puffing mad with steam.</p><p>"Hey" said Kaito sounding and was insulted.</p><p>Ran just nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Kuroba it is nothing personal but it is for the best" said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito crossed his arms like an angry child, one way or another he was going to find out the truth from the bastard and the creep of a woman because he needed to know. He had just about every right as the Mouri girl and there was no reason he could think of why he should not be told and she should. He was calm and collective under pressure while this girl would do a 180 with her emotions besides her strength she was the weakest link in this car bringing everyone done if caught.</p><p>But when the car was stopped and they all got out. Leaving him in the car alone like a child or a dog so they could have their little discussion but also locking him in the car. And they did not even crack the window open so that he could get some fresh air, it was not like he was going to use it as a way to escape or anything like that.</p><p>Stranded there, all alone in the middle of nowhere like in the horror films and eh would be the first one picked off. It made him shiver the think of it and horror films that involve fish were all coming to mind, mainly Jaws. Sharks are the scariest thing on this planet with their razor sharp teeth and the theme tune and just everything was scary.</p><p>He waited nearly a whole ten minutes before he got fed up and he had to do something about it and he was going to leave the car, he did not care what would happen next but he had to know.</p><p>But when he swung the car door open with a little gentle nudging here and there he was able to get the door open with a little help of using his seatbelt. He was able to open the door in no time, and he was able to get one step on the ground before it all went down and he sat back in the car, watching it all go down.</p><p>He saw Mouri Ran storm by the corner she was full of her was scary and it looked like she was in a world of her own. And the Hakuba came back right around schedule as usual when he was just about to ask some questions, he saw that he had a chance just a chance at that moment and now that moment was gone.</p><p>And then at the same time he heard it and felt it as Ran just slapped Hakuba right across the face what he could feel was full force on the cheek that was now glowing red. And he instantly touched his cheek rub it as he imagined if it would have been his and the searing pain that Hakuba was now feeling.</p><p>He did not want to be part of what would happen next because he sensed a beating coming on, but he was dead wrong and he was shocked of what happened next. Mouri Ran was hugging Hakuba in his arms after he tried his best to comfort and she was crying in his arms next. Hakuba was holding her closure and rubbing at her back comforting her from whatever he had found out. And she was actually accepting this and they glanced at him just for a second they both glanced at him and when he made eye contact with him they immediately looked away. They could not look him in the eye, and he saw that they had made the decision that they were not going to tell him anything.</p><p>He puffed again in a mood he was not going to find out anything until they got there and he would have to see this girl for himself. Well at least it would be a surprise and he had been bored for several months as nothing interesting had happened to catch his interest or surprise. Well at least this could be something that would surprise him and it would be someone that he could cheer up with his latest tricks and of course other ones that he had in his bag of many tricks. He could make this girl happy, and he would make sure of it that would be his mission in life to make people happy and he wanted to protect this girl. Since the last time, he hasn't been able to protect Shinichi from what has happened to her, and he has been going to do all he has had to help her.</p><p>The stupid drive was going to take another couple of hours he was told, so he decided that he would sleep for several hours for a nice nap that he had not had in a while. And fell asleep in the bitter silence within seconds as no one was looking him in the eye and he did not want to look at them if they did not want to look at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four of them had been in the car for several hours now and the two teens in the back seat had received several texts and missed call as they were deliberately not answering their phones because they were not sure how to even respond in the first place. And the suspense was starting to kill them as they were getting closer and closer to the darkness of The Organisation again and it was getting darker outside again.</p><p>Ran was told the truth about Shinichi being alive and that she was the witness that they were going to rescue in the first place, but that she could not tell Kaito because of the way he would react.</p><p>At first she was relived with the news of her being alive and the flood of tears of happiness came like waterworks and she could not stop as she smiled knowing that her best friend and sister were alive. She knew it she just knew it as she felt it in her heart for the whole year because she just knew and felt that she was still alive. Enough know others did not believe her or what she had to say she just felt it in her gut and that she would see her again and she was not the only person. But when people told her that she was wrong and that she had to accept it and she slowly did because she had to for the sake of the others and her sanity. She did not like the idea of her best friend dying in a horrible fire but that was the reality of it all and she had to believe it but at the same time she did not. But no one else knew this because she kept it a secret from everyone else because she thought it would be best and she did not want anyone to think she was insane and had to see a specialist again. Shinichi was alive, and she was going to see her again and the first thing she was going to do was hug her and never let her go again.</p><p>But then it dawned on her and the reality of all of it came crashing down as she realized she did not know a single thing that was happening to her right now. Or what she had been through in the past year or what the hell they did to her or what they were doing right now. She knew that Shinichi was strong the strongest person that she knew and was inspired by her intelligence and bravery but what kind of person would she be now after everything.</p><p>Would Shinichi forgive her and everyone else for believing that she was dead?</p><p>They did nothing to even see if she was alive, did no search or anything. They had no bizarre theories of how she could have escaped from the burning building because they all did think at the start that she was alive because they all believed that she was immortal and would never die. And so far she was proving that theory to be correct because she was alive but was definitely living in hell and she was going to make it her mission in life to rescue her.</p><p>They had to save her and fast because...she did not want to think about what would happen next and the consequences of just everything that was happening.</p><p>Shinichi was a strong person she could easily just bounce about from whatever was going on her life and she was alive, she could barely believe this.</p><p>Cracking her fists as she tightened them getting all of her rage and getting rid all of her fear at that moment she was ready for action and she was ready to fight as she could feel the electric fire surrounding her.</p><p>"Eh Ran your kind of scaring Hakuba...right there" said a nervous Kaito pointing to Hakuba and kicking the back of the seat.</p><p>Ran wiped away her tears and sank back into the seat and smiled knowing that it could not get worse than this.</p><p>Or could it?</p><p>And Kaito was just pouting as he looked out the window and blowing his breath on the window and started draw pictures on the window of his Kaitou Kid Signature and just random stuff.</p><p>But Hakuba just looked ignoring away this as if this was something that he was with two children in the back seat like he was the father and would that really be that Vermouth was the mother/wife? Hakuba he knew never had the best taste in the female species because all the ones that he was attracted were also attracted to danger and usually were pure evil. There was the exception that he, himself and Hakuba both had the same interest in the one girl and he had won that girl into annoying her into loving him and that was his move.</p><p>Annoy and stalk a girl so much that she will just have ti fall in love with you but of course you have to have a charming personality and a whole lot to go with it. Or you would be some psychopath that is stalking a girl and is mad obsessed with her and is driving you trying to get her to love you back but you are just terrifying her. And she should really get a restraining order against you for all that stalking because you are obsessed and all that shit.</p><p>Some stalkers killed or were killed because of what they did because they are way creepy and in some way are Detectives in their own making and their one subject is the person that they are obsessed with.</p><p>A lot of famous songs are about stalking and we do not even realizing it while we are listening to it or singing along.</p><p>"You are beautiful blah blah blah blah " sang Kaito out of tune.</p><p>And his Doves started to come out of his coat two by two and started to circle in the car wildly as they were flying about getting in everyone's way and in everyone's hair.</p><p>"Kuroba get this wild thing out of my hair and the rest of these animals out of this car NOW" screamed an angry Hakuba.</p><p>"Say pretty please with sugar on top and sprinkles too, do you know what I am kind of getting hungry now" said Kaito.</p><p>The Doves continued to flap their wings and the car was now covered in feathers, especially Hakuba who was now looking like a chicken. But Vermouth remained untouched and the other Doves just wanted petted by Ran who they kept giving a double look thinking that she might Aoko or not because they were not entirely sure.</p><p>Especially because of the death glare that she was now giving to their owner and master but because she was not wielding a mop all things became clear. Also, there was the fact that one of the Doves was able to recognize her because he had been taken care of when he was injured by her and he was able to fly again because of that help. So the Dove was paying that with kindness and love. Too bad it was not the kind of love that Ran wanted because he was not creating a new home and nest in her hair. Which was making her even madder as more of them were staring and looking as if they were soon going to joining in the new home to play happy families.</p><p>"KUROBA!" screamed Hakuba the chicken.</p><p>Kaito stopped singing and smiled sweetly " Yes Chicken Little how may I be as service to you?" said Kaito as he made a small bow.</p><p>And he opened the window letting the Doves outside so they could sit on the top of the car hitching a ride or flying as they followed into the sunset as they took turns.</p><p>"Ouch!" said Kaito.</p><p>As he was slammed against the window with one hell of an angry punch knocking him out and his face sliding down the window that he was closed and was now swiping down it as he fell to the ground.</p><p>"You should really be a seatbelt" said Hakuba smugly.</p><p>"If that happens again!" said Ran furiously with a red glow of anger with her fist in the air.</p><p>Kaito just rubbed his cheek " Lighten up will you" said Kaito.</p><p>Angrier fist again.</p><p>"Ok I will not do it again" said Kaito with his hands in the air.</p><p>He had completed his mission of what he wanted to do.</p><p>"So according to this map we are headed to a rundown town and you have even circled the promising places that we will find the princess that we need to rescue. I bet is on the highest building on the top and..." said Kaito holding the detailed map.</p><p>It was snatched out of his hands.</p><p>"How did you?" said Hakuba as he turned.</p><p>"Give me that now" said Hakuba snatching it.</p><p>Kaito sat back huffing in the seat.</p><p>"Why am I the only one that does not get to know what is happening?" said Kaito acting like a child.</p><p>There was an awkward silence in the air.</p><p>"You are after all the only child here and that adult stuff should he left to the adults while the children do as they are told. So be a good boy and behave or you will be tied up and asleep in the trunk until we get there" said Vermouth soundly.</p><p>This made everyone silent and just looks out the window.</p><p>"We are almost there" said Vermouth.</p><p>And then the car was now going a hundred miles an hour.</p><p>And Kaito had not put his seatbelt on was now falling out and around in the back in his seat as the car was going too fast for him to stay still. And his Doves panicking as they held onto their owner.</p><p>And then the car came to a sudden holt.</p><p>And Kaito went flying across his seat and onto Hakuba's lap.</p><p>"Get off me" said Hakuba squirming in his seat.</p><p>"WE are here" said Vermouth.</p><p>And both females stepped out the car.</p><p>"Get off me" said Hakuba.</p><p>But all Kaito was seeing right now was doves flying round a circle as he was far too dizzy to see sense.</p><p>"Mummy I don't know where the chocolate went I swear pinkie promise" said Kaito.</p><p>And Hakuba furiously pushed him onto the other seat and quickly got out of the car.</p><p>"Doves away" said Kaito as he sat up.</p><p>He was still too dizzy as he pulled on the car handle.</p><p>"Kaito to the rescue...wait, did you say that we are here or there or where? What did you say again and what?Why is there a dancing unicorn in the rain smiling at a zebra with a bunny on the back?" said Kaito.</p><p>And Ra angrily punched him thinking that he was messing with them hitting him on the top of the head to the ground, making him come to his senses.</p><p>"Hey!" he said angrily as he clutched on the back of his head rubbing it painfully.</p><p>While he received many annoyed looks as his companions were covered in red feathers and dust for some reasons.</p><p>"I have no idea how you have made it this far Kuroba without someone trying to kill you with all your annoying antics, you would drive someone insane and no jury would convict them for all of this" said Hakuba mad as he plucked himself clean.</p><p>While Kaito took the few that was in his hair.</p><p>And Ran still had the one Dove in her hair that was now asleep and she was not sure what she was going to do as it was resting.</p><p>Vermouth just watched on to see if there would be a murder as she was amused and loving every moment of this because she had never seen anything like this before and would want to see it again. So that meant no murder, well not right away because she needed all three of them right now because there was a job that needed to be done.</p><p>"Well Aoko nearly does every single day with a mop" said Kaito ever so boldly.</p><p>And Hakuba was counting in his head to ten very quickly over and over.</p><p>And once again Kaito was knocked to the ground by Ran as he was out of practice.</p><p>"Do you want to anything else to say or do?" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>He just shook his head.</p><p>"Now my Angel we have a job to do remember and the game is on" said Vermouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were all now hidden away in an abandoned cafe as they were all circled round a map, the same map that Kaito had procured from Hakuba and he did not want to think of that situation ever again because of what it led to.</p><p>He was still nursing a headache and a sore back that he had been given he was forcibly pushed inside after he stupidly started to complain and making demands. He was had acted like a child having a tantrum and was not going to move from his spot until he got what he wanted. Even if he had to make a scene in front of everyone not caring what he looked like or what they thought of him. But he had also had forgotten to take into the account of the bad guys and most of all that they were all being stealth like and trying to hide as they were about to rescue a princess or something like had completely forgotten all about the mission and what they were even doing in the heat of the moment. He was still trying to get used to the whole situation again because he had not done all this in over a year.</p><p>The cafe door had accidentally slammed right into his face going in the front door with the rest of the people while his hands were tied behind his back. It was as if his good luck and his loving charm were running low or was tapped out fully having no more in the back and he would have to be left with his wits. But he was able to untie his hands within seconds as soon as he was let to go and had those couple seconds to himself. But he was still gagged to make him shut up because apparently he talks more than anyone and he was called a parrot just repeating himself over and over again.</p><p>Hakuba had finally lost it.</p><p>But he could see that there was something off about Hakuba other than the usual, also the fact that he had a pulse and was alive and well from him to see not a burnt or smelling like burn bacon. He was not starting to hungry now almost imagining the bacon and the lovely smell and the sizzling sound that it makes when it is in the frying pan. Now it would just need some sausages and eggs and he was now officially hungry sitting in the abandoned cafe staring at the walls looking at a frying pan on the wall that was left behind.</p><p>But watching Hakuba again he had seen a lot difference in the man that was supposed to be dead and sometimes his friend. He looked more or rather fewer humans at the same time, he looked emotionally drained and if he did not know him for a couple of years them he swore this guy would be an imposter and not the real Hakuba. He was still finding it hard to believe that this guy was Hakuba at times, and the whole death thing was not real.</p><p>Hakuba looked guiltily as sin trying to hide it from the inside and he was betting this was all about Shinichi he was feeling guilty about her death. For so long he had blamed Hakuba for her death and everything that had happened to her and to him and to everyone else because he was a self-centred jerk. But Hakuba was now a shell of that guy and was really hot tempered and so easy that he could snap easier than Hattori could a lot easier.</p><p>The guilt was overwhelming in him he could see that and he was himself being rather feeling the same way. So for right now he was going to give Hakuba a pass just for now or just for this one time and they could have a little chat later about what happened in the past about everything. He wanted to forgive Hakuba he really did, and he knew he was putting most of his anger and blame on him because there was no one else he could blame.</p><p>Except for himself and Shinichi, but it was far too easy to forgive her for everything within seconds when he thought about her. It was almost like he could feel her right now, her kind warming nature and mystery strike that no one could ever solve. It was as if she was with him right now and he had never felt so close to her in a year that he was almost happy forgetting about everything as he was almost happy for the first time this year.</p><p>And he was still nursing a headache.</p><p>And took the gag off ready to talk as the others were.</p><p>Too bad he did not get a chance to get a word in.</p><p>"Kuroba you are the distraction and you have to take down as many of those sons of bitches that you possibly can" said Hakuba making the order.</p><p>He looked at the map where Hakuba was pointing to and just nodded.</p><p>"I myself will be staying here where I can take point" said Hakuba.</p><p>"Angel you, and I will make way to save my precious Silver Bullet" said Vermouth.</p><p>Ran looked down at the map.</p><p>"Umph is she...going to be ok? What if she does not" said Ran.</p><p>"Trust me, Angel, if there is anyone in the world that opens that door coming to her rescue you will be one of the only ones that she will be more than happy to see. And you will be the only one here that she will trust enough and believe that we are here to save her" said Vermouth seriously.</p><p>There was a bitter silence in the air as no one looked at each other.</p><p>"Can I get a name now please?" said Kaito.</p><p>He was almost starting to beg, and he had no idea why all he knew that he needed to know who this person was because he knew that it would change everything.</p><p>"Codename Silver Bullet" said Vermouth almost teasingly.</p><p>"Like someone that take them down in one shot as if they were a werewolf or some sort of monster!" said Kaito to himself.</p><p>This reminded Vermouth just for a second of the Cruise Ship Part of where the almost perfect murder was set up and her little Silver Bullet was able to solve it. And at the same time she had tricked her into believing that she was there not somewhere else. It was almost like she was in two places at once, almost.</p><p>It was a tie in the end, and she had come the closest to ever putting her behind bars and so was her other Silver Bullet that night that shot right at her. Hitting right at her several times that she would need medical help and that she had to call Gin and Vodka to come and collect her. That was the part she hated the most those two bastards having to come to her rescue as she bled out in a telephone box waiting for them to come. It was a weak most for her and yet a victory because her Silver Bullet had just shown what she was made of.</p><p>And she was hoping that she was going to be able to do all that again because she would now have all the information that she would need to take them all down. And she would have the back up that she would need and what was more she would now have in her. She would now have just the Little much needed darkness in her as the bright light that was in her was the thing made her what she was so great. But that bright light that was in her was also stopping her from going between black and white. She would need to go in between the lines and get a little darkness in her and become grey, get a little dirt on her if she needed to so that she could cross some lines if needed to.</p><p>So that she could finally pull that trigger if she needed to because if there was something stopping her before then there would not be a lot stopping her now. Not with everything that they would have done to her and made her go through. Things that they would have forced her to do and the things that she would have seen it would have all been a nightmare come true. All of it she and a train wreck knew that it was something the girl needed to go through so she could become what she needed to be and nothing would or could hold her back.</p><p>She knew that the girl, her Silver Bullet would be a different person now but what kind of person she would be now she did not know. But she could only hope that the girl held onto her sanity and her morals of being the good person and goals that she had before hand just with different ones in mind as well.</p><p>Rum on other hand was a person that she was not looking forward to seeing again but she knew that it was likely that she was going to see again. She had only seen him a couple of times of when he was being nursed back to health and unconscious after The Organisation had decided to let him live so that they could use him for their own goals. But he quickly resisted becoming one with Pandora and he became one of them and was now leading some of his own. Then before she knew it he had become second in charge in what seemed like a glimpse of an eye, taking over from the previous second in charge.</p><p>He had become pure evil, and it was all her fault.</p><p>He was no longer the man that she had once fallen in love with, without him ever knowing or would love back because he had only ever love in his eyes for the woman in his life and that was his wife. And this was the only thing that had continued from the dead man to this man and was the only reason that she and her son were still alive.</p><p>She had brought him into the fold without him really knowing what he was getting himself into and because of all that he had destroyed himself from the inside and out. She had to kill him and keep it all a secret all of it because she wanted to keep the memory of the good man that he once was alive and the memory of him now dead and buried.</p><p>She was going to have to kill him, and she was willing to go down with him.</p><p>Everything would be covered up by the authorities like it always had been and always would be. But she was just that this time that this would be the dead of this little fiasco that she had gotten herself into and it would just finally be over.</p><p>She had gotten tired over the many many years that she had been in this line of business and just plain bored and fed up with it all. Fed up with living that she was ready to die and rest in peace or rather go to hell take your pick she was ready for what she was to come. But most of all she just wanted of this rollercoaster of a life that she had been living that had seemed so long that she had lost count of how many lives that she had names that she had gone by and the personality of those people that they had that she had lost herself in them and she had no longer remembered who she was. She had lost count of how many years that she had lived for or how long she had been doing this and had lost all hope that someone would stop her.</p><p>But finally that was all coming to an end.</p><p>"So this is how it is all going to go down" said Hakuba.</p><p>And as he said this, he snapped everyone out of their thoughts and they were ready to begin what they were about to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PANG</p><p>He had come out of nowhere and no one had seen him coming out of nowhere with the gun in his hand until it was too late.</p><p>But somehow it all went down like a scene out of a cartoon especially or rather exactly like Tom &amp; Jerry where the bad guy/Tom is hit with a frying pan collapsing on the ground.</p><p>What happened was that Kaito had gotten bored with Hakuba droning on as usual just droning on about his plan and somehow bringing Sherlock Holmes into it along with his Doves he was falling asleep, but too bad for him that he kept getting nudged by Ran. Who kept giving him into trouble, and it was as if he was in school all over again only it was Ran instead of Aoko, but sure did look like her.</p><p>And somehow he ended up with the frying pan in his hands and started to swing it about pretending that he was going to hit Hakuba on the head with it just like out of the cartoons. It was all old and fried which started to make think of bacon again.</p><p>"Mmmm, Bacon" said Kaito as he licked his lips.</p><p>And he just swung it in the air without thinking.</p><p>BANG</p><p>He had felt something large and heavy it the frying pan instantly falling to the floor in a blur of a black flash hitting the floor with a heavy bang.</p><p>While he did this he was swinging the frying everyone stood silent and in shock as they were watching what was going o behind up able to say or mutter a single word. They watched the large man appear out of nowhere from the shadows with a gun and ready to aim but he was suddenly struck out of nowhere.</p><p>He was trying a new trick.</p><p>"Did I just hit something" said Kaito frozen in shock still holding the frying pan in place.</p><p>All three of them just nodded like a boggle heads.</p><p>"Arghh!" screamed the man in pain slipping in and out of unconsciousness.</p><p>Kaito stood still as the other three stepped forward looking to see how he had just knocked out.</p><p>"My my Vodka it is delightful to see you again" said Vermouth with a creepy smile wide across her face.</p><p>This smile crept all of them as for the first time they had ever seen her she looked old and like the grim reaper itself but far more terrifying than anything that you could ever imagine.</p><p>And sent down shivers down everyone's spine and making their skin crawl as they just watched her.</p><p>"Vodka" said Kaito shivering as he turned seeing the man lying on the ground.</p><p>This man looked far more terrifying than Snake had ever looked and right now he was knocked out by the frying pan that was now in his hand.</p><p>He dropped it on the floor making a clinging sound echo across the room.</p><p>"Hakuba my darling help me pick him off the dirty ground will you, it seems like we have company and an integration to get to" said Vermouth looking down with her hair waving down with her.</p><p>Hakuba hesitated slightly but then quickly followed the order.</p><p>And Vodka was now the one that was tied to a seat bloody and bleeding the exact same thing that had been done to him and Shinichi. An interrogation of terror of psychological and physical torture that had left it's scars not only physically but mentally as well.</p><p>This right here had given him nightmares almost every single night and at the start gave him nightmares every waking minute as well. It had taken everything in him to get to grips with reality and try his best to pull himself together because that was all he could do as he was almost drive into insanity.</p><p>Only to be pulled to back with the help of a cold blooded killer that wanted his help to get justice in the eyes of the law if that was what he wanted as well as revenge.</p><p>She quoted him a Sherlock Holmes line written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p><p>"I think there are certain crimes which the law cannot touch, and which therefore, to some extent, justify private revenge"</p><p>And upon hearing this and hearing that Shinichi was alive but the entire world had thought of her as dead and he himself as well. That so many people had died just getting to them and that he was supposed to be dead and not amongst the living.</p><p>She said all this while sitting at his bedside while he was unable to move and barely even breathe because it was so hard.</p><p>But he was able to muster a response.</p><p>"No I do not need or want your kind of help the law that my Father and I work so hard to protect and follow to the letter will help you will see that" said Hakuba cold and flatly.</p><p>He was not able to say much more.</p><p>But she had just kept coming back every couple of hours or days telling him the latest news and more of the story.</p><p>He had learned the real reason Kuroba had become Kaitou Kid and how he had sorely misjudged the magician, only wishing that his friend? Would have come to him for him and just maybe everything would be different. Then again would be have even heard him out after the confession before slapping on the handcuffs and taking him away before he could hear the rest. He knew that even if he did he would have put him behind bars but he never truly thought that he would have ever captured him.</p><p>Then he was told about Rum and the whole story behind the whole facade that had changed everything for him because he could truly not believe it all.</p><p>And now looking back this was the point where he started to listen.</p><p>She then went on to tell him everything that had happened to Shinichi of how she had become Edowaga Shirley and the tight situation she really was in the first place that she could not trust anyway. Or rather she could not trust that anyone would be safe with the truth and she was putting all her hope in the law just like he had and now that precious law that they followed had failed her and him.</p><p>Then he was told what was happening to her now in his absence and because everyone thought that she was dead there would be no one coming to her rescue.</p><p>Now looking back he could clearly see that she had manipulated him into all of this into everything and she had manipulated everyone into this. But he did not care about this because justice would be prevailed in the end and this would be how he would get his revenge.</p><p>Also like so many other fools he had fallen in love with this woman as he was head over heels in love with her and he wanted to help her. Even know he knew that she could never change and that she was clearly a psychopath and a cold blooded killer that was out for herself and no one else. She would throw him to the wolves if it meant that she could get a five minute head start to run away from the law or anyone that was after her. He wanted to change her by helping her, and he could only hope that she could change that she could become the person that she could potentially be in the inside or the person that he would hope to see.</p><p>He owed her a debt for saving his life and protecting his family, and he was going to pay that debt by saving Kudo Shinichi and help bring down The Black Organisation once and for all.</p><p>"Kuroba why don't you go to the car your equipment is in the boot so you can start getting prepped ready for your next debut" said Hakuba.</p><p>Kaito looked annoyed.</p><p>"Alright but you better not something stupid like dying again" said Kaito walking out the door annoyed.</p><p>Followed by Ran because she did not want to see what was about to happen next as she half covered her eyes going out the door.</p><p>"Rinse and Shine sunshine" said Vermouth slapping Vodka on the face cheek to cheek playfully until he woke up.</p><p>Then she squirted a cold bottled water all over his head.</p><p>"Do you want to play a game of Russian roulette?" said Hakuba coldly as stood behind Vodka putting an object to his head.</p><p>Vodka immediately was on high alert as soon as he heard that voice.</p><p>"Son if you want to threaten someone with a gun then you should use an actual gun" said Vodka.</p><p>He just smiled knowing what was happening right now.</p><p>"Vermouth you really are a Rat wait until that person get his hands on you" said Vodka.</p><p>But Vermouth did not even flinch at the sound of this.</p><p>"My my it is going to be fun" said Vermouth.</p><p>"If you are here for the Detective girl. Aniki will gladly put a bullet in her head before..." said Vodka.</p><p>"So she is here after all that was far too easy like interrogating a five year old tells you what you want straight away" said Hakuba smugly.</p><p>Hakuba moved the broken piece of metal he had found lying on the ground and put it on the counter behind him.</p><p>"I slight change to the plans because we now have a way for you to get in and we have also a use for this guy alive" said Hakuba.</p><p>Vermouth smiled.</p><p>"Now tell me Darling what exactly do you have planned" said Hakuba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is going on in here?" said Kaito.</p><p>He was currently looking at a very beaten, bruised and bleeding Organisation member that he knew only to be Vodka and he wanted to know what was going on.</p><p>Locked in a cage again with everything peering through and look at her as if she was an experiment or in a Zoo. She was an exhibit and something to see for all of them to see, and she had hated every moment of it.</p><p>She was starting to give up all hopes and certain suicidal thoughts had popped up in her mind several times an hour and was getting more tempting by each every hour and more so every single day.</p><p>Right now she was in her adult form as Kudo Shinichi again, a seventeen years old form that she was in and had not aged a single day since she had got here. Right now she was supposed to be probably at least nineteen years old and the potential of being twenty years old soon.</p><p>And she was not aging either when she was forcibly turned about into Edowaga Shirley again and again. Her age had frozen at both ages, and she was told that she was never going to age again on the outside and possibly the outside as well.</p><p>And if she was never to age in the inside her insides then that meant she would be stuck here for a long time, a very long and possibly forever locked in a cage like an animal. It would almost be like she was or rather is immortal trapped forever in a glass cage like a butterfly never getting out.</p><p>She was told by Rum in secret of course the same or similar thing that she was going through right now had happened to Vermouth. Meaning that she was the same as Vermouth and could possibly end just like her or be her in some twisted way because she was no longer part of 'the band' so the name was for someone to grab. It could not just be for anyone, and it had to be for someone 'special' and had a 'rare' quality about them and she was currently being groomed for it.</p><p>She did not want to be Vermouth but it seemed like she did not have much of a choice in that matter. She was not the only one that had been a prisoner of The Black Organisation that they had and they had made sure she was not the only one.</p><p>She had watched several teens, and the adult enters with the same look that she had when she had entered and within a few months or even weeks that looks was gone in no time. That look of innocence was had vanished from their eyes and from their soul, only leaving a cold feeling and emptiness and darkness in their eyes when you looked at them. All of them every single one of them had changed and what was even crueller when it was done to children. It was done within days and even sometimes hours as they were made to forget everything, who they were, their childhoods, parents and loved ones and even their names everything was wiped out leaving nothing behind.</p><p>They loved doing their brain washing and their little experiments with Stockholm Syndrome to see how well it would work and the psychological detail of it. She had even found out that an article had been published out about one of their experiments on how it could work in some cases and did not in some others. She was one of those unfortunate cases and was still trying to make work on her, but sadly for them it was not working and this was her only victory that she had to hold onto. She was not going to let them get to her because she would never be one of them never ever not in a million years.</p><p>She banged her head on her glass cage wanting to cry so much, but the tears would never come because she could not cry any longer out even shed a single tear. She was not able to cry even as much as she wanted it would just not happen, another sign that she had changed. Whatever they had done for her there had been several changes and she had felt the changes as she was feeling less human as she had even noticed the changes in herself.</p><p>Her emotions were lessening as she was feeling almost nothing anymore even pain and torture that she had been put through she was feeling less and lesser of it. And feeling some pain was starting to feel good because that meant that she could feel something and was proof that she was a person that felt something even if it was pain.</p><p>"Let me out of here" said slamming her head of it again.</p><p>They were just walking past like nothing was happening as if she was not there and nothing was happening as this had happened all the time and they were all used to it.</p><p>Then a man dressed in a lab coat and a clipboard had come forward with a childish grin on his face and smiled at her as if she was smiling back, as she stepped back automatically and into the other wall.</p><p>"Come on little Rabbit I have a new test for you and I have a feeling you are really going to like this one much more than the last one" said the Doctor.</p><p>The last one he had drained her exactly her of half her blood when she was shrunken and was topped up with her Kudo Shinichi blood to see what would happen. All she knew that she was in pain and that she had blacked out and had woken up two days later attached to a drip. And by the looks of the Doctor he had loved the results that had come from the test and he had gotten more than he had hoped for, which had frightened her even more.</p><p>Her hair that had been chopped off a good bit had had fully grow back and more because it was now too passed her elbows and thicker than ever. But all her scars had remained that she had before she had got there and after, and this was only due to the fact that the Doctor wanted to keep it this way.</p><p>"Come on now, Lil Rab you are not going to make this difficult again are we?" said the Doctor.</p><p>She stayed still and did not want to move one bit as she stood her ground determined not to move a single inch.</p><p>"Take the Rabbit will you?" said The Doctor.</p><p>She was grabbed suddenly by two young adults and what was she had recognized one of them, making her tremble at the sight of her.</p><p>"Asami Tsuburaya?" said a devastated Shinichi.</p><p>All she received was an evil glare and smile.</p><p>"Hard to believe that you are that little girl that Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya still has a crush on " said</p><p>The sinister smile on her face almost made her unrecognizable.</p><p>"Injections in the brain, I hope you really enjoy this one" said Asami Tsuburaya.</p><p>Her hands were now behind her back and in handcuffs as her head was lowered as she was looking to the ground.</p><p>This was Mitsuhiko's older sister, she had only met her a few times and she was even more shocked to see her here of all places. She was a very cheerful and enthusiastic person. But also an overdramatic person that got easily excited when something dangerous was the happening disregarding the consequences and forgetting the dangers that were happening at that moment. She was polite and was taught to be well mannered because her parents were strict making her that type of person.</p><p>But because of all these must be one of the main reasons that she had been selected and was easy to manipulate because of the fact she loved celebrities and there was a lot of them here right now. It was like joining a cult and she was now part of it because she was now one of them and this had happened so many times. But this was the first time that she had actually known one of these people and known them so personally, which just made it so much more worse.</p><p>The room then went colder and more silent.</p><p>"Leave her!" said Gin.</p><p>They both left, and she was now left in the cell with Gin and she had a feeling thing were about to get so much more worse.</p><p>"Where is Vodka?" said Gin.</p><p>His face just went deadpanned.</p><p>"...?" said Shinichi.</p><p>How the hell was she supposed to know where his lapdog was when she had been locked up here in this exhibit for the past week and had not seen either of these two in weeks?</p><p>"Girl where is he?" said Gin angrily.</p><p>She had no idea what he was talk about, but the panic in his voice and the trembling anger was definitely telling her that something big was going down and this was possibly indirectly about her.</p><p>He now had a gun to her head.</p><p>"You are a Detective, so detect, find out what happened to Vodka" said Gin angrily.</p><p>He led her out of the room/cage as he gripped onto her arm past everyone who were just giving them glances out of curiosity, but when their eye met contact with Gin's they looked away in fear.</p><p>And she was now sitting in the security room with all the cameras in it.</p><p>"You better find out what happened to him, or I will kill that friend of yours that I just happened to meet" said Gin.</p><p>She breathed in trying not say what was on her mind and just started to type on the keyboard as she went through the footage.</p><p>Apparently Vodka had been missing for twelve hours and if he did not make contact in another twelve, by the new rule/law he would be considered a traitor and shot on sight. No questions asked he would just be killed like that and even if she hated him and would prefer him dead, she could not let anyone die because of how she felt about them.</p><p>She was forced to watch hours of footage and found almost nothing.</p><p>All she did see was some shadows and a long strand of blond hair and that had meant likely only one thing and one person was here. And she was up to no good, the problem was she had no idea what she was up to and how it was going to affect her. But had the gut instinct feeling that it was all about her and there was something almost hopeful about this that she was just happy for a second.</p><p>Just.</p><p>"He disappeared around about there" said Shinichi pointing to a specific point.</p><p>Gin just acknowledged this and then nodded.</p><p>"You are coming with me then" said Gin.</p><p>He gripped onto her tightly pushing a gun into her side.</p><p>"You are becoming one of us after all" said Gin.</p><p>He smiled sinisterly as he said this and as he marched her out of the doors.</p><p>The sun immediately hit her on the face blinding her, and she was finding it so hard to see as it was the first time that she had actually seen the sun in months. Finding it hard to see and feeling the sun hitting on her skin, feeing the warmth on her skin and breathing in the fresh air was a shock to her and her body.</p><p>It was all just for a second because she was forced to move again in the blinding sunlight a she took her misguiding footsteps.</p><p>"Move it" said Gin.</p><p>Unknown to her and to Gin there was about to be a rescue mission as three people were about to enter the lion's den, just as the person that they went to rescue was forced to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was having so much fun that he could not contain his excitement any more as he smiled gleefully looking at the bad guys he was not terrified but excited and happy as he was having so much fun.</p><p>They were playing who could knock out the bad guys and he was so winning.</p><p>24 to 13</p><p>Now:18.</p><p>Maybe it would be best if he continued instead of watching them all being knocked down like they were bowling pins and she was on a winning strike. He did not want to lose this game that they were playing even though she did not know that she was playing a game anyway, he did not want to lose.</p><p>He was Kaitou Kid, and he loses to no one.</p><p>He has never lost to anyone, expect for that one person.</p><p>He thought sadly as he imagined her almost seeing her as he could see two images of her, as if he was almost touching her as she gave that snarky smirk that she always gave when she won. How he could have noticed from that one smirk that one smirk that she only ever had and was the soul/sole owner of was beyond him.</p><p>"PING PONG" he declared.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He eagerly dropped his smoke bomb wiping out the entire room of bad guys in one fellow sweep and was able to do it while putting a gas mask on himself and Ran as well.</p><p>It may have been a while, and it was like riding a bike and he was getting up to his old/vintage tricks again and he was doing just great.</p><p>And they were all down, so he had won and he almost cheered out loud that he had won but that would not be the gentleman thing, so he did it in his head. Even waving a flag over and over with a mega phone screaming that "He is the champion"</p><p>"You idiot" screamed Ran through the mask.</p><p>He had completely forgotten all about her for a split second and because of this he was off his guard as he was plummeted to the ground by a single punch. And he was seeing doves again as he could barely see or understand what was happening right now as he was barely able to stay unconscious.</p><p>But he regained consciousness and immediately jumped to his feet.</p><p>Ran was now standing beside him with angry red hot tears and hot in the best of mood with him, making him feel guilty because he was being a complete idiot.</p><p>"We are here to save Shinichi not to show off" said Ran as she wiped her tears away.</p><p>He stood up straight and prepared for action and...</p><p>"W-what did you just say?" said Kaito.</p><p>Ran had just realised what she had let slip.</p><p>"S-shinichi she is alive and s-she is here we are here to save her, she is the witness that Vermouth needs so much" said Ran.</p><p>It had not sunk in until she had said and it was still not sinking in.</p><p>"Your lying she is dead, Shin-Chan is dead... DEAD...Otherwise, she would have...Shin-Chan is dead and we are here to do a job nothing more" said Kaito.</p><p>He wrapped his cape around himself and dropped a smoke bomb.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>He dropped a smoke bomb as a tears were beginning to slip from his non monocle eye. He wanted to be alone and needed to be alone because he had a job to do and he had to do something to take his mind off what he had just heard.</p><p>He had lived in denial for over a year that she was alive and that Shinichi was alive and well, living in secret having faked her death. But after seeing Hakuba he knew that she was dead and he did not want to live in a world where he did nothing at all for over a year. If she was a live and she was so not that then that meant that she had been captured and had not been living in secret like she did the last time, when she was Edowaga Shirley.</p><p>He did not want to think of the life that she would have lived in all that time because that would have not been a good life and a life that he knew that she feared, even if she never told anyone. He would have preferred her to be dead than alive in this place he was now standing because just looking at what he was seeing it was too horrible of an existence to live. He would rather have had her being murdered than experience all of this horrible, horrible stuff.</p><p>She had to be dead she just had to be or he could never live with himself for doing nothing while she had to endure something like this. The Mouri girl had to be mistaken or insane because there was just no way that she was alive, there was just no way.</p><p>He could live in denial, and that was what he was going to do because he could not live with that kind of guilt. And...he did not want to think anymore. He just needed to get on with his job by showing off and distracting, which he was doing right now as he was currently playing with the lights.</p><p>The lights were all now going multicoloured and he was now dancing all to the music that he was now playing from his top hat.</p><p>"EVIL LADIES AND GENTLE TONIGHT YOU GET THE WONDERFUL TREAT OF HAVING ME KAITOU KID AS YOUR GUEST" He declared.</p><p>"Let me best your guest hold your serve to my test let me put a napkin round my neck and try the food to my test and..." he sang out loud playing with a trolley pushing equipment along.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>BANG</p><p>He was now drumming with stick to the beakers as he entered the lab and making explosions with equipment with bright colours and making foam coming out of it and all over the floor. Also making members fall to the floor as they slipped on it and even some of them banging against the wall and hitting themselves head first and flattening themselves on the wall. And happening with the other and the next all peeled against each other and stuck together and he could not help but grin as he tried his best to hold back the laughter.</p><p>BANG</p><p>"Oh, Ouch! That had to hurt" said Kaito as he covered one eye with his hand and watching with the other.</p><p>He had actually felt sorry for this guy because it was right between the legs and he could swear that he had heard a bone breaking or rather that pacific bone breaking and he could not help but wince at the sound of it. The most painful thing that he had ever heard and the sound was still in his head aching as he was imagining the pain if it almost happened to him he could not help sure this guy pain.</p><p>But then again it would be hilarious if he had recorded it and put it on YouTube others watching it over and over again. He had watched similar videos like that one before but he had always preferred watching cat videos and playing with doves getting along because they were all so cute. And wanted to pinch their cheeks.</p><p>He had to put this guy out of his misery and stuck on his gas mask, creating a sleep bomb knocking the entire room out.</p><p>And they were all out cold.</p><p>And he started to go to the other room, the one with smell of chemicals and someone was yelling, he could hear it as he entered the room.</p><p>And he was in utter shock to what he was seeing.</p><p>He was seeing animals in cages, so many animals in cages including his favourite types of animals rabbits and doves.</p><p>These poor animals were tortured, and he could see that so many cruel things had been done to them in these cages in and out. He saw the blood drip from one of the tools that had been used and so much blood he could see on the white rabbits and doves.</p><p>He looked closer to the rabbit as he put his fingers through the cage trying to pet and comfort them and the moment he petted one of them, he knew that he recognized this one.</p><p>He recognized all of them.</p><p>These were his pet rabbits that is pregnant rabbit that Shin-Chan had found under his bed and these were all his/her babies all grown up and being used as lab rats.</p><p>And what was worse he knew that had been done on purpose as they were watching and stalking him at every moment. But this was just cruel, a cruel thing to do and he just saw it as pure evil.</p><p>"WHERE IS MY RABBIT?" someone yelled.</p><p>He got out his cardgun ready to fight.</p><p>"WHERE IS MY RABBIT?" someone yelled even louder.</p><p>"GIN WHERE IS SHE?"</p><p>"WHERE IS MY RABBIT?"</p><p>"WHERE IS MY BLONDE SHRINKABLE RABBIT?" He screamed even louder.</p><p>And the man dressed in a lab coat came in the room with two young women standing at his side with evil smirk on their faces.</p><p>Those evil smirk were just like his signature Kaitou Kid grin on their face, but these smiles were twisted with a just hint of sinister behind them with pure evil written all over them. But it was the Doctor that was not smiling that scared him the most.</p><p>"You're not my rabbit" said the Doctor.</p><p>"Kaitou Kid" said Hench woman No. 1.</p><p>And then the Doc smiled at him that just creeped him out even more but he kept his Poker Face straight.</p><p>"Nice suit, vintage and very far out if I do say so. That is something would never go out of date and is handing me down from your dear old Dad right!" he said smiling pleasantly.</p><p>Now he was officially freaked out.</p><p>And then it caught his eye a shimmer of light.</p><p>It was a strand of blond hair that had caught his eye that he was currently seeing IN A CAGE.</p><p>He ignored what the others were doing and followed the blonde of hair as he picked it up looked and running his finger done it.</p><p>Instantly he knew who it belonged to.</p><p>He loved that blond hair and he could recognize it within seconds because only one person in the world had hair like that and only one shade of beauty.</p><p>He knew who it belonged to and he was now fuming red.</p><p>"WHERE IS MY SHIN-CHAN?" he declared as he demanded it.</p><p>He wanted to know where she was because she was alive there was no longer denying it, his Shin-Chan was alive and she was here.</p><p>And he was not leaving without her and he did not care who or what got in his way he was going to find his Shin-Chan.</p><p>She unlocked all the cages with one red button and all the people were escaping and fleeing as fast as they could.</p><p>"SHINICHI" called out Ran.</p><p>She was being pushed back and forward of the crowd of people trying to escape trying her best to see her best friend and help rescue her.</p><p>"SHINICHI" called out Ran.</p><p>They were fewer and less people.</p><p>"SHINICHI" called out Ran.</p><p>And there was none.</p><p>"SHINICHI" called out Ran.</p><p>She saw the cell with her name on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHERE IS MY SHIN-CHAN?" he screamed over and over again demanding it to be answered.</p><p>But the Doctor just looked at him as if he was a child or a lab experiment with a sinister smile on his face.</p><p>"Taking a little tantrum arent we?" said the Doctor.</p><p>He did not believe in using his skills to use as physical pain and he had never had to resort to it, but right now the anger and just everything was building up inside him and he wanted to unleash all of it. And he wanted to unleash all of this on this guy because he knew in an instant that this guy was the one hurting her.</p><p>"Where is Kudo Shinichi?" he said rather a cold and darkly as he barely even recognized his own voice.</p><p>He was now pointing his card gun and whiling to shoot.</p><p>He just got laughed at.</p><p>So his anger got the best of him.</p><p>WHOOSH</p><p>The moment he shot he regretted it instantly and tried his best to get the card to avoid his target the evil Doctor and moved his hand. He just grazed the man's cheek, and it began to bleed.</p><p>The Doctor was now touching his cheek where the cut was and as the blood started to trickle down his cheek. The Doctor touched the blood with the top of his finger tip taking the blood from it and putting it into his mouth and tasting it.</p><p>He stood there still shocked with his arm still out as he froze in shock of what he did and what was happening now with the Doctor.</p><p>"Delicious, if I do say so myself" said the Doctor.</p><p>He was too disgusted to say another word.</p><p>"Your girlfriend, she made a lot of us look younger and no need for plastic surgery because she has quite literally taken a good couple years off his face of mine. Just guess how old I am, just looking at this face of him mine you would never guess how old I actually am. Go on just guess how old I am?" said the Doctor.</p><p>He moved his arm down back to his side and then stood up straight trying to figure out what was happening as the Doctor approached him.</p><p>"...? " he said unresponsive.</p><p>He was now getting closer and closer until the dear Doctor was now by his side and taking his card gun from his hand and was now holding it in his own.</p><p>Did he recognise this guy?</p><p>He had a feeling he did but from the past from his childhood and then it suddenly just clicked.</p><p>He was the Vet that had taken care of the animals that were hurt when his father had died and maybe even before that and for a while after.</p><p>"Kaito my dear little boy, go on guess?" said The Doctor.</p><p>"Thirty-five it just slipped out of his mouth" said Kaito.</p><p>The Doctor was shaking his head happily.</p><p>"No my boy older and a whole lot older than that...Since you guesses never I will just say this, I am old enough that I was involved in certain events that happened a long time ago when I was a little boy. And now look at me fit as a fiddle for the time being anyway that is why I need my Rabbit or this poor old man will be a poor old man again" said the Doctor.</p><p>He was angry when it all finally sank in.</p><p>"What the hell did you do to her?" said Kaito.</p><p>He put his own card gun was now pointed at him with a gleeful smile on the twisted Doctor's face.</p><p>"Now now if you really want to know then you will have to help me, find my rabbit because that Gin has taken her from me again and he promised that he would bring her back but he has not. And I am starting to get worried about her and I do have some tests that really need to be getting on with and I know she would just love to see you as well as someone else would" said the Doctor.</p><p>He stood at the barrel of his own card gun and watched as it was handed back to him as it was placed back in his own hands.</p><p>"Find my rabbit for me" said The Doctor.</p><p>And he hit the man with his own card gun knocking the man to the floor and rendering the man unconscious.</p><p>"Shinichi?" he screamed out loud.</p><p>If he found Gin then he would find Shinichi.</p><p>He had to find her, and he would keep looking until he did.</p><p>'How long did they know?' He asked himself as he searched the next room and the next.</p><p>He still had not found her and there was now several of them unconscious and some even bleeding.</p><p>'Vermouth and Hakuba they both knew and they knew even before he had found out that Hakuba was alive...They both had known and said nothing...For over a fucking year they both said and did nothing...to anyone' thought an angered Kaito.</p><p>He set the fire alarm off and now more of them were coming out.</p><p>But still nothing.</p><p>He had to see her and hold her in his arms to know that she was alive, and that she was real because she was slipping away and so had all his hope when she disappeared and he needed it back again. He needed her, and he was still in love with her and he would be for the rest of his life and beyond because she was the one.</p><p>And he wanted a kiss from her lips.</p><p>'Why had they not told him that she alive because he had the right to know because she was his girlfriend and hopefully she still thought of him as her boyfriend' thought Kaito.</p><p>He had searched everywhere, and she was still not here.</p><p>He leaned against the wall as he shot his last card out and saved Mouri Ran at the same time.</p><p>"Mouri where is my girlfriend?" said Kaito.</p><p>She was helping other people that were escaping and doing everything she could at the same time trying to find her.</p><p>Ran just looked up at the cage that had Shinichi's name on it and he ran his hands over it as he looked it at.</p><p>Her cage was different from everyone else's, from one thing that it had a bed in it and covers to match with a pillow while others just slept on the floor uncomfortably. But this was not a typical bed because it was a hospital bed and there was a drip attached to it and there was one that took blood. And there was several other machines that he had not eve recognised and had maybe not even existed to the public.</p><p>He was now standing in her cage and looked around it trying to play detective as best as he could to find out just maybe where she could was a small chance that she just might have left a clue behind and he was hoping that she had because that was all he had.</p><p>DRIP</p><p>DRIP</p><p>Blood was dropping, and he could not take it any longer.</p><p>There was a small chance that she just might have left a clue behind and he was hoping that she had because that was all he had. He screamed.</p><p>He made Ran quiver and the hold her fists in the air ready to fight.</p><p>"Sorry" they both said at the same time.</p><p>"Only a couple of hours" said Ran.</p><p>He sat on the bed taking all of it, and Ran did the same, both desperately needing a break even if it was just for a minute or two they needed a break.</p><p>"She is not here, is she?" said Ran tearfully.</p><p>"Gin, he has her again his grasps and he is the same bastard that I bet took her in the first place and he was the one that got her into this. I hate them. I hate them all" he said frustrated.</p><p>"Then what are we doing mopping are here, we need to find this Gin" said Ran getting to her feet wiping her eyes and putting Kaito at the same time.</p><p>He stank of smoke again, and he was making her skin crawl yet again, making it itchy and making her have to scratch it because of that.</p><p>"Stop moving or I will put another bullet through your shoulder again" said Gin tightening his grip on her.</p><p>Gin was following the trail of evidence that was left behind by the unknown person(s) that had taken Vodka hostage. The evidence was undeniable when they both saw it and both instantly knew it and she knew that he was good enough to follow it himself. But right now she was something that he could use or something that he could use to bargain with if The Organisation was after both men, she was nothing but a bargaining chip.</p><p>Lately Gin had become a lot more paranoid do to the fact that so many of its members were actually undercover law officials and most of them had escaped with their lives in take with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises.</p><p>This had made her very happy to know that the people that she knew and cared for were still alive and doing something in this world to help people and take these bastards down, once and for all.</p><p>"Move it Girl" said Gin.</p><p>He was now pointing a gun in her face, and she was really getting fed up with him doing it all the time, with the same and exact same time.</p><p>"Just put the gun down already, really getting fed up with this" said Shinichi with a bored expression written all over her face.</p><p>He put the gun down and just pushed her along had held onto her arm as he was now opening the door to an abandoned cafe.</p><p>He pushed the door open and was met with the sound of music.</p><p>Vermouth was sitting there cross-legged as music was playing and she was just sitting there as if there was not a care in the world as she smoked a cigar that lit up the entire place.</p><p>"Well don't we have a lovely surprise, I wasn't expecting the both of you but this is just as good. I get to kill you the Marini boys and save the girl all in a hard day's work I can be your Knight and Lady shining armour" said Vermouth.</p><p>She was now pointing a gun at Vodka who was hanging from the ceiling blindfolded and hanging there just like a piñata, only the piñata was the one that was blindfolded instead. And Vermouth was kicking him carefree with her steel toed high heel boots that she was wearing as she spun him around again and again in different directions when she got bored.</p><p>And this was all courteously of Kaito who had put him up there in the first place, just before he had left and put the rabbit ears on him.</p><p>BANG</p><p>With one shot Gin was able to shot Vodka down and he crashed to the floor hard and was barely conscious as he began to grunt as his world had been spinning and was spinning again.</p><p>"Traitor" said Gin.</p><p>"Nice to see you too" said Vermouth joyfully.</p><p>Vodka was now on his feet.</p><p>"Vermouth, Aniki shot her this time she will not be missed and is nothing but a traitor" said Vodka.</p><p>He was still wearing the bunny ears over his hat and still wearing his sun glasses that were now shaped like stars.</p><p>Both Vermouth and Gin were pointing guns at each other with Vermouth one gun on Gin and Gin had a gun on Vermouth and one pointed at Shinichi while he had an armed around her almost choking her as she stood in front of him.</p><p>"Take your rabbit and I will take mine, everything will be square, free everyone, can walk away with all limbs still attached and no holes in them making them look like cheese" said Vermouth.</p><p>She was now staring at Vermouth. Her hunch was correct of what was happening, and what she was doing here she had no idea.</p><p>But from the few words that had been said including "rabbit" meant that she knew everything and had not done a thing to help her in the time that she had been there. So the real question is why now, and why wait so long to do the rescue mission?</p><p>"I do not make deals with Traitors" said Gin.</p><p>Vermouth just smiled with no sign of fear in her eyes and her body showing no tension as she stood up holding her guns moving closer to the window.</p><p>She opened the blindfolds blinding everyone in room for several seconds.</p><p>BANG</p><p>A gun was fired and someone was shot, but just who was it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG</p><p>The bullet went through with hitting a single artery or any vital organs and did not do any serious damage to bones. But did make a hole right through was starting to causing major bleeding and if something was not done straight away then she would bleed and die from lack of blood as of currently there was blood everywhere as it was just dripping everywhere.</p><p>"You bastard" said Shinichi.</p><p>Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was Shinichi after she had been shot in the back and through her stomach by one of her own captor that wanted had keep her alive but wanted her dead more than anything.</p><p>"Your Rabbit needs a Doctor and now. I know the perfect one for the job since he has been doing such a great job with her and to my satisfaction, he will do a remarkable patch up jobs. He might even have a little fun with it and even learn something new from this experience and just might want to thank me and I just know he will want to thank you as well. The Doctor has been missing you and so has that person who wants to have more than a few words with you" said Gin.</p><p>BANG</p><p>"You shot one of mine it is only fair that I shot as many of your as a deem as worthy but that may take me some time since he is not even worth getting blood all over my wonderful new boots that he just got his blood on. Disappointing seeing since I just got these" said Vermouth.</p><p>She then kicked Vodka who was now kneeling on the ground with blood dripping from his stomach.</p><p>"You two will have matching scars, won't that just be so lovely" said Vermouth.</p><p>PANG</p><p>He saw the bastard as soon as he entered the door and grabbed the frying pan that he had used earlier that to take that long silvered or blonder haired bastard down on the ground, good and hard. And then he saw her and everything went white and red.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is that really you?" said a shocked Kaito.</p><p>He saw her and immediately sat down on the ground kneeling there right beside her as he put pressure on the bleeding wounding, doing his best to stop the bleeding and was doing a pretty decent job as well.</p><p>His white gloves were now red as they were covered in Shinichi's blood and were getting more soaking wet by the moment. But he was too happy at that moment to fully understand what was happening right now because he was just too happy to see her again because she as the light of his life.</p><p>"Shin-Chan you really are alive, I know it you could never die since you have more lives than a bag of cats. It is for every case you solve you have another life added as a award for being such a great Detective and person" he said again as he began to cup the side of her face.</p><p>And look her in the face as he wanted to look in her eyes. He wanted to see his own reflection back in her eyes as he wanted for to look him in the eyes and for both of them to be looking back at each other.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, you ok?" said Kaito realizing what was happening.</p><p>Shinichi did her best to sit up as she was starting to black out from the pain and could barely understand what was happening right now as she touched her back feeling the hole realizing what had happened and what was happening.</p><p>"Kaito?" said Shinichi.</p><p>*****Coughing*****</p><p>Shinichi started to cough up blood as she started to speak.</p><p>Kaito put his finger on Shinichi's lips try to silence her.</p><p>" Hush now you are losing too much blood" said Kaito softly doing his best to remain calm.</p><p>But mostly trying to calm her down as he could feel just how cold she was and that she was shivering in his arms. And she was just so cold, lying on the freezing floor he was so desperate to move her but he was scared that if he moved her that he would kill her even if he just moved her the slightest bit.</p><p>But Shinichi is being how she was not going to give up because if she was going to die right now she was going to have to tell him a painful truth. A truth that was so painful that it would likely tear him in half and hurt him so hard and hit him in the heart like he was being stabbed in the heart. No correction he had been stabbed through the heart repeatedly right through the back by his own father, who he had thought was dead and she was going to have to break this sad news to him.</p><p>Even if he hated her for telling him this One truth Prevails, it had to because that was what she believed matter the consequence that she and he would have to endure the truth had to be said for so many reasons, even if her heart was broken in the process as it already was it was going to be told. This was one truth that she was forever going to hate herself for telling because she knew that it meant breaking the only person that she had ever been in love with and turning his world upside down. She would be sending his father likely to jail or far more likely that Kaito's father would be killed or murdered.</p><p>She knew that he would hate her for it, but it was going to happen.</p><p>But the question was would hate her forever and would believe what she had to say?</p><p>Who would believe her?</p><p>And most terrifying of all what side was he going to be on when he would be face to face with the man that he called Dad?</p><p>The man that was a Hero to him for so long that he had become a legend and Kaito had lived in the man's shadow for so long trying to live to mans legacy not seeing that he had already for passed so long ago. And most of all he was the better man because he had always been the better man.</p><p>*****Coughing*****</p><p>She coughed up more blood this time but this time she began to choke on it.</p><p>"Rum he is..." said Shinichi as she looked Kaito in the eyes.</p><p>*****Coughing*****</p><p>"Shin-Chan please I just got you back and I do not want to lose you again, not veer the first time was too painful and I cannot go through that again. I cannot lose for you a second time because then I... " said Kaito desperately</p><p>Shinichi immediately gave him a small and light tap what was meant to be a punch with her fist.</p><p>"Listen to me because this is important and I need to get it so you idiot are going to listen because you need to know that your Father is alive and that he is one of th-..." said Shinichi just before she blacked out.</p><p>He was in shock the moment he had heard that his father was alive, but Shinichi did not get to finish her sentence because she was now unconscious as she lay there bleeding on the floor and in his arms. She was just bleeding there to death and there was nothing he could do about it because she was going to die again all over again but this time it was in his arms. And this time he had not he got the chance to say goodbye again or tell her just how much he loved her, he never got his chance to say "Goodbye" and she was just gone again.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>"Shinichi" said Ran as she cried not knowing what to do.</p><p>As she saw her best friend lying there like a ghost she was seeing not knowing that she was ever alive in the first place because she just looked so pale and was so cold as she held onto her hand. She was just so cold.</p><p>"She still has a pulse" said Ran a little hopeful.</p><p>He was no longer able to hold back his tears anymore as he held her closer and hugged her tightly not ever wanting to let her go as be continued to hear her trying to breath with every breath she struggled.</p><p>"Shin-Chan I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. And you are not going back to that horrible place not ever. I can only promise you that and that you are going to a better place because you are an amazing person and I am sorry that I failed you, you deserved so much better. Someone that you could have depended on that would have stopped at nothing to save you, ignoring everything all the evidence not believing that you were dead because if it was me I know you would have done that because that is just the kind of person you are. Shin-Chan you are truly amazing and best person in the world. And you are the best person that I know and will ever know and if I had to do it all over again, even taking count of all the lows to the head with those hellish soccer balls of yours I would not change a single moment because I loved every single moment even the painful ones" he said with a light laughter at the end.</p><p>He gently kissed her on the lips.</p><p>"I love you Shin-Chan, always and forever" said Kaito.</p><p>He smiled at her weakly.</p><p>That was then he had felt an arm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Oi you are wasting our time we need to save Kudo and you are saying your goodbyes while we could be saving her life" said Hattori.</p><p>He she was in shock as he looked at his surroundings to see so many people in the room and an ambulance outside with the paramedics, right here and beside him trying to take Shinichi away from him.</p><p>He had let his guard down and ignored his surroundings.</p><p>Shinichi was being put on a stretcher and being taken away a top speed as they were doing what they could to save her life.</p><p>He had recognized some of these people because he had known that Shinichi/Shirley had helped and saved them all.</p><p>Vermouth was handcuffed but still smiling as she looked at Hakuba who did not seem pleased with what was happening as he was giving a statement right now.</p><p>It was clear that his identity and secret was known, mostly because of that idiot Hattori had just called him by him his name in front of everyone. Only if he had just used his first name instead of his last name, but right now that did not matter because he would gladly go to jail. Because right now with everyone here it looked like his Shin-Chan was going to make it and she was going to be protected which meant that she was safe.</p><p>And he was going in the ambulance with her.</p><p>But he was already being stopped.</p><p>"Kuroba I afraid to say this where we must end" said Hakuba.</p><p>He watched the ambulance drive away.</p><p>And he then watched as Shinichi as being put in a Helicopter and it had immediately flown away before he knew it.</p><p>There were so many ambulances that were all being escorted.</p><p>"Hakuba, that is my girlfriend" said Kaito as he tried to get passed.</p><p>But he was stopped again and he was starting to get more pissed off with Hakuba than he had ever been in his entire life.</p><p>"Exactly is why you cannot see her right now the way she is, you might only irritate her and make her more emotional than she needs to be right now she needs to remain calm and your presence will not do that" said Hakuba.</p><p>He saw the blood on his hands and all over himself, his white suit a red suit that was now covered in blood. It was not his own blood, the blood that he had thought that would one day be on his suit with bullet holes in it but he was not expecting this not ever.</p><p>"Kuroba she is strong, she is just going to fine I just know it" said Hakuba.</p><p>"She better be or else!" said Kaito as he left the abandoned cafe.</p><p>And Ran quickly followed wanting answers and wanting to make sense of what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of weeks since the whole show down went down and his life was back to normal, he was going to college back to his normal routine as if nothing had happened. His life was truly back to normal back to his normal dull routine like nothing had happened and it had just felt that way as everything had faded and was going so slow and fast at the same time.</p><p>He was told by a man called Shuichi Akai to go about his day back to his normal life has if nothing had happened and they would eventually get in contact with him.</p><p>Then man was well mannered but frightening at the same time, very much like his Shin-Chan but difference was he could tell just looking in this man's eyes that he had killed before and that he would do it again.</p><p>If it had been any other person in the world, he would have not listened to a word that the person had to say and he would have just ignored them and sprayed them unconscious but this was different and for on person was the man that Shinichi trusted more than anyone in the world and would put her complete trust in as she had done it and before and would do again.</p><p>She had told him very little about him very little indeed but if he was ever to meet him that he should trust him completely with everything and she meant everything because he did know everything. And eh had a feeling that he had actually known a lot more than he did because that look he was given was a look that he had seen on so many detectives faces before he had discovered something and was not going to share it with him and maybe the others, just yet.</p><p>So he would have to put his faith in a guy that he did not know a single thing about and had not officially met him face to face because it was a monocle to eye.</p><p>Plus Shin-Chan told him if he got a death glare from him then he would be in big trouble and he had a feeling that she was right because he wanted to run for the hills the moment he had met him.</p><p>Well, he had pretty good reason for hating him so much, and that was a terrifying reason that he did not want to think of because every time he would blush from embarrassment and most of all shame.</p><p>And it was painful as well because he a flying kick right to the face, right in his cheek and in his eye with a bare foot with a jagged toenail that scratched the hell out of the contact that he was wearing.</p><p>"You Jackass! How dare you knock me out with a stun gun ?! "</p><p>He remembered that painfully and even still to this day had nightmares about that day he had pissed off another scary female Detective and created a new enemy. And female Detectives were always the scariest of all Detectives to have especially the ones that had good reasons to be pissed off with him.</p><p>He had shamefully stripped a girl of her clothes and left her sitting in her underwear in the boys bathroom where anything could have happened to her in there.</p><p>He had even a taser on her, and he swore he would never use a taser on a girl (excluding the one exception) but he accidentally did not knowing that she was a girl. And he had paid for it in full with a lot of pain and was really lucky to escape in a puff of smoke and out of the window just in the nick of time.</p><p>He knew he should have learned his lesson the last time he had used that same taser on someone because he ended up being hit with a soccer ball and had to run through the woods for miles and hours because of that. But he had stupidly had not and even had used the same taser on her again and paid for it in even more pain with the scars to match.</p><p>Both these girls Akai Shuichi loved, one was his sister and he could see that he considered Shinichi to be family because a lot of people did and she was one of the few people in the world that would get the guy. And he was not one of them because of out all Detectives he was definitely one of the complicated ones, just like his Shin-Chan and he barely got her.</p><p>So with the help of Jii he and a hell a lot of digging mostly of Jii because he hated doing research because it was just so boring and he had a short attention span when it came to it because he got bored and was what he got all the time the only two things that did not happen with was with his magic and Shin-Chan but the two could be considered one in the same.</p><p>He did got some heavy research for two days straight and turned out this guy was supposed to be dead. The case was closed as a car crash but he looked at it and it was closed but not solved because it was a cold case with no clues and barely even a body to go with the metalled scrap heap with went with it.</p><p>The case was a suspicious homicide, but he could see the pressure that was put down on the police for it to be closed and seen as nothing more as an accident. He had a feeling that this was the help of his Shin-Chan because she had help fake a death before and had roped him into it as he was almost fired in the process. And was the first time that he had become suspicious of Edowaga Shirley and her little activities and was also one of the few times he actually got to see sleeping Kogoro up close and personal.</p><p>It was the funniest thing he had ever seen and would have laughed if not for being a murder case. Him dancing about and the noises he made was hilarious each time and every time he woke up as well. The same goes with the Suzuki girl expect she seemed less to a fool and it was hard to say which one liked bragging more about solving the cases in their sleep.</p><p>Idiots both of them. Both had no idea that they were actually being used as ventriloquist dummies for the little child to speak for them. The big one is actually the dummy that needs someone to speak for them, so the little one is doing in the voices, it is too funny to think about. Although you could also say that his Shin-Chan needed them to speak for her because no one would listen to what a little child would say and was why she did it in the first place.</p><p>Oh what he would do to see a show like that one more time because it was a classic and you never get fed up of the classics and Shinichi was quite the entertainer just as much as he was. She knew how to get every eye on her and get her audience to pay attention to every detail as they listened to every word and paid attention to every detail waiting for the big surprise to come as they hung on every word just waiting. Capturing the emotions in the air and making people shocked to the core were always the hard part and even more making them silent in shock so that they could not say a word. That was where she would start to confront them and get them to confess with the cold hard evidence that she had to back up with her that she had been hiding the whole time.</p><p>Just how many secrets had she kept from everyone?</p><p>For someone that was not the best of liars, when it came to lying to someone and keeping the truth from them she was able to keep a hell a lot of secrets that no one knew about.</p><p>Ugh and it was annoying.</p><p>He was sitting in the ice cream shop eating his twenty or fortieth bowel?</p><p>And he could see the guy coming politely to ask him to leave because he had eaten too much ice cream. This was a new all you can eat ice cream that made its way to Edoka and they did not know about him or had his picture plastered as a warning. He had been banned from each single all you can eat ice cream shop in a hundred-mile radius of house and the same as Shin-Chan's houses. And ten miles of where ever he had a Heist.</p><p>He smiled cheekily and bowed leaving the money on the desk, he did not want to put these poor guys out of business like he nearly had with one when he was a little boy after his father had died he would just go there every day. It was the same place that his Dad had taken him the day before he had died and he had just kept coming back and back as if he was waiting for him to come back but he never did.</p><p>It had taken weeks for him to realize that his father was dead and that he was not coming back at all. But then his brief and very bloody conversation with Shinichi...He could not help but think of the blood. It was just so much blood, and he could not get the stains out from his suit.</p><p>He might as well be the Blood Phantom if he ever wore it again. The suit was ruined, and he could never wear it again unless he was a complete creep and he was not that.</p><p>He had already had people thinking that Kaitou Kid was a pervert because of certain mistakes he had made. But he was not going to add a murderer to the list of all things that he called Kaitou Kid or thought of him negatively, he was not going to add a murderer to that list not ever. Kaitou Kid made sure no one ever got hurt and at least everyone could agree that he was not that type of criminals.</p><p>He was realizing that he was thinking of himself as Kaitou Kid again and that could only mean one thing for him that made him smile at the thought of it.</p><p>Kaitou Kid was going to make a return to the stage again and this time he was going to make sure that it was a Grand Return because he never did do the first reappearance because that was Jii.</p><p>Now he would need a flamethrower, some glitter, doves of course, Nakamori and the Task Force would need to notify.</p><p>He froze in shock as he thought he saw something...someone.</p><p>She was sitting there, right there in the park just sitting there on the bench and he had to see it for himself.</p><p>He ran just ran not thinking or caring at all.</p><p>Not making a sound or a cause for alarm because he was scared that he would scare her away in case she would run away. Or worse alert others to her place and that she was there put her in danger, but he made it.</p><p>He was panting, and he was out of breath barely able to say a word as he leaned on his knees putting his head between them as he tried to breathe from exhaustion. Just taking a quick pause as he could still see her but she could not see him.</p><p>He took a breath in and stood up as he walked closer and closer looking at her she just looked the exact same.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said quietly as his voice trembled and was so quiet.</p><p>She just hasn't heard him.</p><p>He stepped closer.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said again more confidentially with his back straight.</p><p>She still did not look up and continued to look at whatever she was looking at with her attention fully focused on it.</p><p>Well, he was not going ignored not by his girlfriend.</p><p>"Shinichi!" he said loudly.</p><p>She looked up at him.</p><p>She was now looking at him as if it was the first time that she had ever seen her in her entire life and was inspecting the similarities they had because he had the same look on people's faces before and his own.</p><p>She was inspecting him.</p><p>There was something off, and he could not help himself as he pulled at her cheek making sure that she was not wearing a mask.</p><p>"Ah" she screamed in pain.</p><p>He stepped away as she rubbed at her cheek and glared at him.</p><p>She was not wearing a mask.</p><p>"Sorry" he said.</p><p>He was confused right now, and he did not know what was happening right now.</p><p>"Shinichi is that really you?" said Kaito.</p><p>She stepped away from him trying to reach for something from her bag.</p><p>"Shnichi calmed down it is me, Kaito your boyfriend. You remember me right?" he said as he pulled at his own cheek.</p><p>He was trying to show her that he was not wearing a mask.</p><p>"You look just like. It is a big ego to date someone that just looks like you...You have messy hair and chocolate all over your face...why did you date me again ?...Did you mourn for me or?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He put his hands up for her to stop talking.</p><p>"Ok, Shin-Chan one question at a time" he said almost defensively as he waved his hands in the air.</p><p>She smiled at him as she started to play with his hair.</p><p>She kissed him gently on the lips with just a peck and smiled at him.</p><p>He was starting to get scared of what was happening.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said nervously.</p><p>He looked her in the eyes, and he could see that there was something off and that exact moment he began to back away.</p><p>She was going through her back again for something and he saw something that did not look good.</p><p>"You are Shin-Chan?Right?" said Kaito.</p><p>He meant it had a joke to try and get her to laugh, but she was being really creepy.</p><p>"Of course I am Shin-Chan" she said with her eye twitching.</p><p>He was now backing away until he heard the quacking sounds coming from the pond that he would have fallen into if he did not stop.</p><p>Shinichi would never call herself Shin-Chan, not in a million years!</p><p>But he and everything meant everything was an exact match for her.</p><p>Except something was off about the eyes.</p><p>"Of course it is me, silly" she said pleasantly as she stepped forward smiling.</p><p>He was looking for a way out or for someone to help him.</p><p>His foot went into the pond with his foot now soaking wet.</p><p>Quack!</p><p>Quack!</p><p>Quack!</p><p>They were now panicking and beginning to fly away.</p><p>Quack!</p><p>Quack!</p><p>He could feel the water dripping from his shirt.</p><p>He then looked at Shinichi who looked pale as was holding something in her hands and then she let it go with something red dripping from her hands.</p><p>And then she ran away.</p><p>"Hey...you forgot your...Knife..." he said as he looked at his chest.</p><p>He then felt the stabbing pain in his chest as he began to fall into the pond feeling the stabbing pain in his stomach.</p><p>He could then taste the water in the pond.</p><p>The water was now turning red.</p><p>He was starting to drown.</p><p>The pain in his chest or the water that was entering it he did not know which one hurt more. But Shinichi running away had hurt far more because he did not know why she ran away because she was safe with him and she could trust him because he felt the same about her and he thought she thought the same.</p><p>And the last thing he could hear before the ringing in his ears was the screaming of children.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at the boy he could not believe just how much he looked like her one of the finest Detectives that he had happened to come across and had the fortune to ever come across her. He had the pleasure of meeting her when she solved her first case and was a witness to it as well as he had the sole pleasure to welcome her to the Task Force and she had become his 'Consulting Detective'.</p><p>Even though she had dropped the word 'Consulting' and just went with Detective, she did not want people to think of her as Sherlock Holmes clone even though he a fictional character was her idol. People did end up calling her the Heisei Holmes and he was angry at first when she was called it but he was also proud when she was called ' The Saviour of the Police Force'. Many names she was named and all of them were for her greatness as a Detective.</p><p>If he was ever to have a daughter, he would want her to exactly like her because she was the closest thing he had to a child in his life because all of the Detectives that he worked with were family but not like she was.</p><p>There were clues that she was in trouble the many clues that had been there and the many times that he was worried about her when those cases popped up. She had become so secretive and did not tell him and this had always been over the phone that this was done.</p><p>She had become so distant and did not want the credit for the cases that she had earned and deserved. He could never get rid of her or ever get her out of the spotlight when she had solved the case knowing that she had loved the attention that was given to her because of it.</p><p>He sadly did not notice that she disappeared before his own eyes and that she had been replaced by the other Detective that was now always appearing in his homicidal cases like a cold always coming.</p><p>He missed her and most of all he had failed her for not seeing the truth that she was in trouble until it was too late to do anything about it because she was dead. She had become one of their cases something that he had never thought that she would have become and worst of all he was not able to solve it.</p><p>His entire department was not allowed to work on it because they were too close to one of the victims to close to them. He was furious every single one of them were furious because of this and they all tried to work on the case in secret but it was quickly closed and they were not allowed to even look at the file.</p><p>He was suspicious of what they had found and what had actually happened inside that Mansion after it was burnt to the ground and was condemned they were still not allowed anywhere near it.</p><p>Not even the Hakuba family that lived there were allowed near it and he knew that face had suffered enough because of that fire having their son taken away from with people that Superintendent General Hakuba with.</p><p>It was his biggest failure in life.</p><p>Looking at the young adult that was lying in the bed was the closest thing that he would ever get to seeing her again.</p><p>The Young adult was named Kuroba Kaito he had been stabbed in the stomach and he had been found drowning in a pond. He had been resuscitated on the scene by a witness just before the ambulance had arrived and then taken.</p><p>Statements had been taken.</p><p>It was clear that the young man knew his attacker.</p><p>The only witness was sat down immediately with a sketch artist and within a couple of hours it was done and they had a suspect.</p><p>But when he took one look at the picture, he could not believe it because the witness had to be wrong. She could have simply gotten the attacker and witness mixed up because of it was a traumatic moment, that was what he had thought.</p><p>But those annoying kids that called themselves 'The Junior Detective League' had also sat down with the sketch artist and described the same person after seeing the attacker run from the park.</p><p>There were bloody finger prints on the knife, but it would take some time to run them through aphis because of the damage done to the evidence. Somehow the boy was able to keep the blood on the knife good enough so that they would be able to get those finger prints they needed.</p><p>But with the knife still in the boy at the scene because if it was taken out he would have been more than likely to bleed to death.</p><p>They had to wait hours until they could get the knife and then days for the evidence to be checked and cleared. He hated procedure the amount of time it took someone else could have been killed by this maniac.</p><p>There had been spotting of the same person before that looked like Kudo Shinichi thought to be ghost murdering people that knew her and wanted to talk to her the moment they had saw her. But these were just myths and delusional that had been created on the internet that has been until now and all these attacking were now being inspected.</p><p>He wished that she was alive part of him always thought that she would never die but when he went to her funeral, he just knew that it was over and that she was dead.</p><p>The boy was out of surgery for a couple of hours but was still asleep, and he was waiting to take his statement. But his shift would be over soon and someone else would have to take over and he was not comfort with that.</p><p>"Inspector Megure" said Takagi.</p><p>He looked up immediately.</p><p>He was handed the results to him.</p><p>"Who do they belong to?" said Megure</p><p>"Huh? Right they belong to a person called Makoto Okuda" said Takagi.</p><p>He opened his file to see two picture one of them resembling someone that he knew and it was as if he was looking at a ghost.</p><p>"The suspect look exactly like Kudo is this accidental or on purpose?" said Megure.</p><p>He picked the picture up that resembled Kudo perfectly it was just the eyes that were off.</p><p>"Right! Apparently those two have history with a case that she umhmph that Kudo worked on, it is all in the file" said Takagi. nervously.</p><p>He did not want to read it because it would be a waste of time he wanted his description on it so they could begin their next case because he knew that there would be another target.</p><p>"Kudo she umph solved the case of his parents murder it was a murder-suicide and umph..." went on a nervous Takagi.</p><p>It would be quicker to read the file instead.</p><p>"You are dismissed" said Megure.</p><p>Takagi stood straight and saluted " Right" said Takagi.</p><p>"Takagi!" said Sato.</p><p>'Marriage drama' he thought.</p><p>These two got married soon after the Funeral because they wanted to live life and it was the kind of shock happens and you see things differently, view things differently. You make changes in your life, and everyone was making changes in their life, so many people had made changes in their life because of that horror that they all induced.</p><p>He and his wife were planning on having a baby.</p><p>His job had already put a hold in having a family enough, and he did not want to hold him back any longer so he had taken some time off and promoted others in his division.</p><p>His wife was soon and already pregnant but they were not suspecting the surprise that they were having because they were having quadruplets. All of them were boys and they only wanted one boy, now they were having four of them. He and four of his boys thought running a Task Force was hard now four boys, four screaming male infants that will not stop screaming and whaling for a very long time.</p><p>And his wife wanted a girl as well and he would not admit it as well but he did want a girl instead of a boy and she wanted a girl in the next five years because her biological clock was ticking. He could end up with entire soccer team as a family that including the two dogs and two cats that he had just gotten for his children. His life for at the least twenty-one years was going to be a living nightmare that he could never escape or awake from because it would soon become a reality.</p><p>Reading the file he could see that Kudo had gotten herself into a lot of trouble on this case and the case that it created all because of a white lie that was told for everyone else's sake. And the one person that was not police that was not told that the truth had gone psycho all because he had gone into shock and did not even believe it until he found out by Hattori turns it seemed like he was out for revenge again he was nothing more than a fanatic crazed and delusional fan.</p><p>He was early and put on parole due to overcrowding and due to the fact that he did not actually kill anyone and the star witness to it all was no longer able to say anything.</p><p>If Kudo was here right now she would that he was out for revenge or there was some other reason behind it all that he would never able to see or notice the little clue.</p><p>Only two Detectives were able to find those little clues and both of them were gone. One was dead and one had disappeared like smoke and he never got the chance to say goodbye to either of them or was able to get in contact with either of them.</p><p>He had a case, and he was going to make sure that this criminal was going away for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like a dream a beautiful dream that he did not want to wake up from or ever wake up again because this was perfection.</p><p>Delicious food.</p><p>The weather was amazing.</p><p>Nice View.</p><p>No Hakuba.</p><p>Ice Cream.</p><p>No Hakuba.</p><p>And best of all the company of all time, his Shin-Chan.</p><p>Just eating having a nice picnic while talking and having a laugh.</p><p>It was picture perfect.</p><p>They were playing around in the water and splashing each other.</p><p>And then something else happened, something amazing happened and again.</p><p>Oh boy, was it fun but he wanted real thing and not just the fantasy.</p><p>She pulled away from the kiss, and he saw something in her eyes that were different something that was terrifying and bloodthirsty. Something that he had never seen in her eyes before and he was shaken with fear.</p><p>Her eyes were so cold.</p><p>His Shin-Chan did not kiss like that.</p><p>His Shin-Chan would never ever do a thing like that.</p><p>Shinichi was scary but not terrifying.</p><p>Shin-Chan would always get mad at him when he called her that and he loved when she was mad at him. He found it amusing, and he loved seeing an angry Shin-Chan because it was sexy and it got her to talk to him even if he would have to grow through with the pain it was their way of arguing and making up.</p><p>Even though it was real lips and not fake, this was a fake Shin-Chan, but how?</p><p>He then smiled as he remembered the argument hat they had about who life was fucked up the most.</p><p>The person that had plastic surgery just to look like her and so that person could frame her and make a fool of her and make her look like bad Detective.</p><p>And she was so not.</p><p>Blood dripping everywhere.</p><p>The last time he saw her and held her in his arms she was the one bleeding and she was the one dying in so much pain trying to tell him the truth, even though it was killing her. There was no way that girl that he loved and still to this day do anything like that so it had to be that other person.</p><p>It WAS he and the other person was going to stop that person, he was going to have to stop someone that looked exactly like himself and his girlfriend from committing another crime.</p><p>He then started to remember fully what happened to him and the overwhelming pain in his stomach and in the throat.</p><p>He could not breathe.</p><p>He began to panic as he began to choke on something as he tried to speak he was scared and he did not know what was happening.</p><p>He was wired to machines and there was Doctors surrounding him.</p><p>But he was scared at he was with THEM and not in a Hospital.</p><p>There was the tube in his throat, and he wanted it out.</p><p>"Kai-Chan you need to calm down and let the Doctors do their job" said Chikage.</p><p>It was his mother which means that he was in a Hospital and that he was safe and sound, for the time being.</p><p>And after an hour of prodding Doctors annoying him and his mother she had sent them away so that he could get some rest.</p><p>His mother closed the door immediately so that they could have a private word and he spoke immediately after the door was closed.</p><p>"Where is that bastard that is pretending to be my Shin-Chan because when she find out and if I ever see that bastard again there will be no way the two of them will look like each other again" said Kaito.</p><p>His mother sat down calmly.</p><p>"You did not tell me that she was alive and that you helped rescue her WEEKS ago Kai-Chan. I had to hear it from Ran" said Chikage.</p><p>He did not tell her anything about that day, and he did not tell her about his Father and that her Husband was alive because he was scared of how she would react.</p><p>"I did not know how to tell you" said Kaito.</p><p>He tried to sit up, but he was in far too much pain as he tried to. He looked at his stomach to see it was wrapped up in bandages. And when he poked his stomach, it hurt and eh could tell that he was going to have a new scar.</p><p>"Do her parents know that she is alive? And what has happened to her?" said Chikage.</p><p>He shrugged because he had no idea.</p><p>Turns out he had more in common with his mother after all.</p><p>Both of them could not stay in the same place because of the person that they were in love with and planned to send the rest of their life was murdered. Both the person that they were in love with had their deaths faked and both had no idea for that time and did not know where that person was.</p><p>"When was the last time anyone talked to them?" said Kaito.</p><p>Chikage sighed as she leaned back in her seat.</p><p>"I called them the day of the Funeral to see if they were coming or not but Yukiko the poor dear could not face it. Yusaku he had a heart attack and she has been at his side ever since waiting for him to wake up. The family has a genetic heart defect it seems and it was unknown until it was found.</p><p>He hugged one of his pillows.</p><p>"So they did not even look for Shin-Chan at all is what you are saying. I knew that she was alive, I told everyone and no one belied that she was alive and what they did to her is just plain nasty and..." said Kaito.</p><p>His mother hugged him immediately calming him down.</p><p>"I am sure that she is safe wherever she is, Kai she is alive and she will be back and bouncing back to normal before we know it. She is strong, stronger than her parents and strongest girl that I have ever met" said Chikage.</p><p>He pouted but nodded.</p><p>"So you know that bastard Hakuba is alive as well and knew all about Shin-Chan. That bastard knew everything and has been working with Vermouth the whole time behind my back, behind everyone's back" said Kaito.</p><p>His mother just let him go on his rant because it seemed like Ran had told him everything that had happened. He saw the flowers from both Aoko and Ran saying "Get well soon" But he was guessing that Ran did not know about his father or had not told his mother about it because she thought it would be best coming from him.</p><p>"What else did Ran tell you?" said Kaito nervously.</p><p>"She did not tell me much. The poor girl was shaken and terrified she could not stop crying when she heard what had happened"said Chikage.</p><p>Then he realised something.</p><p>"How long have I been asleep?" said Kaito.</p><p>"A week son" said Chikage.</p><p>That person would be long gone or would be arrested by now.</p><p>"Mum, Shin-Chan she told me something and I am sorry that I did not tell you because I don't know if it is really true but Mum she told me that Dad was still alive" said Kaito.</p><p>His mother dropped his hand at that very moment and went very pale.</p><p>"I...I need some air" she said as she ran out of the room.</p><p>She looked like she was going to be sick.</p><p>"MUM" he called out.</p><p>But the door was closed and he could not get up no matter how much he was in pain the drugs and the pain was too much.</p><p>And then like always a police officer stepped in his way ready to interview him.</p><p>"It was not Shinichi it was the person that got plastic surgery to look like her. I thought it was her at first and that person even pretended to be her but was not. Kissed me then she stabbed me leaving me for dead" said Kaito.</p><p>"Kuroba" said the police officer.</p><p>He recognized that voice and looked immediately to see them closing the door.</p><p>It was Hattori Heiji.</p><p>"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY SHIN-CHAN?" he said as she stood up demanding answers.</p><p>He did not even realize that he was in pain at that very moment or that he was standing up.</p><p>"Geez not so loud you idiot. Do really you want people hearing this because if you do then you are a fucking idiot and this was the same reason why you were not to be told in the first place because of the way you would react " shouted Hattori.</p><p>Hypocrite!</p><p>"You are one to talk" said Kaito.</p><p>He was now clutching his stomach and starting to get back in bed.</p><p>"I am here to interview you, so I can stop Makoto Okuda and from ruining Kudo's good name. This is the last thing she needs to worry about because right now the both of you need rest and not to worry about each other. You both are a pain in the ass and just let me do my job then I will let ya in on what is happening when ya get out of here" said Hattori.</p><p>He glared at him but the Detective sat in the seat without his permission.</p><p>And after glaring annoying question it seemed he got what he is looking for.</p><p>"Makoto Okuda seems to think that he is Shinichi. He was just released a few months ago from prison and did not hear that Shinichi had 'died' and had another meltdown when he heard it. There has been sighting of 'Kudo Shinichi' and we think that is actually him going places that she was before and solved cases. And sighting of Kudo when she had disappeared from the public eye he has been going to and people are getting inured because of it" said Hattori.</p><p>Hattori looked at him saying that he was one of the victims and was a fool to actually believe it was Shinichi in the first place. And now that he thought of it and the facts he had to agree with the logic.</p><p>"So where is Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>"No ide " said Hattori.</p><p>he seemed sad.</p><p>"You did not know that she was alive for long did you?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Just a week before it all so we could put the whole plan together in case anything happened. Hakuba, that pain in the ass contacted me on ya phone telling me that he was alive and so was Kudo gave me her location and I had to track down the others to help. It has been hard keeping it a secret especially from Kazuha who think she had seen Kudo's ghost at one point" said Hattori.</p><p>They both sighed in unison.</p><p>"Kudo she wanted to be the one ta tell ya but she is not in the condition to be moved from whenever she is now. So she told me ta tell ya if she could not because ya had the right to know the truth" said Hattori.</p><p>The grim look on Hattori's face looked like death and like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.</p><p>"Is it about my Dad?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yes it is. But how much do you know exactly?" said Hattori.</p><p>"He is alive" said Kaito.</p><p>Hattori nodded.</p><p>" We were able to find the evidence that he is alive and well but Kuroba what I have ta tell ya it is not going to be easy and once ya hear it I cannot take it back" said Hattori.</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>"What did they do to him?" said Kaito.</p><p>Hattori shook his head.</p><p>"Kuroba you need to listen to me without..." said Hattori.</p><p>"You can call me Kaito" said Kaito.</p><p>"Dammit Kuroba you are not making this easy just listen ta what I have ta say" said an angry Hattori.</p><p>There was more silence but this time he could feel the tension and he could feel that whatever he was about to be told was bad. It was going to be far more worse than hearing that his father was dead and that he was not coming back. He could just feel it in his gut, and he did not want to hear what was coming next but he could not get the words out to tell him to stop because his lips were dry and so were his throat.</p><p>"Your Father he is, it seems that he is one of them" said Hattori.</p><p>He was in shock as he heard it.</p><p>"He is Rum, and he was the one in charge of what happened to Kudo" said Hattori.</p><p>It was like a wave going over him as he heard it and it he took it in as he could not feel anything but the numbness inside him.</p><p>"So you are saying that my Father psychologically and physically had my girlfriend tortured for the whole time that I had thought that she was dead. The whole time that I looked up to that man and tried to live up to his name and to his legacy and to take down the bad guys that killed him. I did it all for nothing and my girlfriend was the one to pay the price for it all" said Kaito.</p><p>He could not bring himself to say her name.</p><p>His mother was standing at the door the whole time hearing everything that was going on and she was not handling it very well because she was blaming herself for the whole thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"KUDO!"</p><p>Is what she kept hearing as Hattori kept screaming at her and kept her awake or woke her up long enough to tell him what she needed to during each black out that she had and when she was forced to be quiet. She was just able to tell him the truth about Rum well she thought she did but she did know that he was able to put the pieces together to make the picture and he made the promise to Kaito for her so that she would not have to. She more than anything wanted to tell Kaito the truth but she knew that she was not going to be able to tell him the truth for quite some time.</p><p>So Hattori volunteered for the job or rather made sure that he was the one to tell the truth because if it was not going to come from her he was going to make dam well sure it was going to come from someone close to her as possible.</p><p>The Helicopter that she was told that she had been put was taken to a secret location to a secret Hospital. Both did not exist and would never been found on any radar if she tried to search for it when she was to leave it.</p><p>Apparently she had died twice in the air and one other time during the operation to get her all patched up. She had died for all two minutes putting all three of them together, exactly forty seconds each time to the exact millisecond and Hakuba had connected it as well.</p><p>Fucking Hakuba was alive and she was steaming mad as hell about it because of all the guilt that she had been feeling and everything that she went through was all for nothing. At least that weight of all that guilt had been lifted off her shoulder was now replaced with something else.</p><p>Being locked up again was not something that she liked or looking forward to when she got out of the Hospital and to another unknown location that she would know nothing about. The only good news that she was look forward to that she would be meeting with her parents again and that they would be together again.</p><p>Remembering the moment when she had woken from the Hospital again to wake up to those machines and wires again, she began to panic but she could barely move with the tube down her throat. She was immobilised, and the only thing that she could move was her eye lids and nothing else which made her terrified more than anything in her life. All she could hear was her own heart beat, beating loudly as she breathed and the machine also as each beat went the machine was racing and so was her heart so fast that it was terrifying and it scared her even more.</p><p>"I need a Doctor in here NOW" said someone.</p><p>She could feel a light being shined in her eyes by whoever it was.</p><p>She was starting to get a flashback of everything that had the moment that she had been hit on the back of the head from Gin. And right up the moment where he had shot her in the back in the...everything was going gust so fast and everything was just so painful and she did not want to relive every gruesome moment of that life that she had been living for so long.</p><p>She could still remember the tube being removed from her throat and the dry pain that was left after it was removed and she had never been so thirsty like that so much in her life.</p><p>The smell of blood and saline was in the air as well as the smell of the Hospital that she was in so from the smell alone she knew that she was in a real Hospital and hopefully she was with the good guys. Because soon after that thought she had fallen asleep again or was put to sleep she was never sure what one it was because she never saw the needle go in.</p><p>But after a week she was able to at least be moved on to her side and have some visitors but she was not happy with the visitor that had come on a daily basis.</p><p>Hakuba was coming every single day and at the same time to the precise moment and he kept even telling her that. And she swore at one point that she even saw his shadow at the door while he was still waiting for the right time.</p><p>It was clear that he had OCD. And she had met cold blood murderers that had OCD and it was even a reason some people killed because of that mental illness or were caught out because of it. But this was just irritating and she did not want to deal with it anymore and she did not want to do deal with him. And she had made it pretty clear that she did not trust him or did not want to waste a single breath on him by uttering a single word to him.</p><p>The few words that they did have made it very clear that Hakuba was in love with Vermouth the fool had fallen into her spider web like so many others had. And now all of them were killed in the line of action and killed by her and because of her all of them. She even remembered one of them in particular Calvados he had been working with Vermouth trying to take Haibara down and Jodie with the FBI. His legs had been broken by Akai but instead of been taken away he took the easy way out with a bullet to the brain, killing himself instantly.</p><p>Hakuba even knew all this and knew that he was being stupid when he thought of her as his Irene Adler, the ego on him thinking that he was Sherlock Holmes head numbing to say at least. But he also did not care because he saw her as 'THE Woman' and so he was the one that helped her make the deal for fu immunity to all the crimes that she had committed and all she had to was hand over a witness. She was that witness and she had to be rescued and Vermouth was sure to make that to happen with the two people that she loved the most in the world.</p><p>All she did at the most was play chess with Hakuba and receive some books from him along with the latest updates about her friends, family and of course Kaito on how they were doing.</p><p>Her other regular visitor that came bearing information for her whenever good or bad she could trust completely because he was one of the few people that she could right now.</p><p>As soon she was able to she was given a notepad and pen she wrote down everything and she did write everything that happened the whole time that she was gone down to exact detail. She had only stopped writing when there was no more paper or the ink had ran out and then she would have gotten more and would continue writing again. She had been writing for three days straight and was forcibly stopped to take a break because she had sprained her hand. And then she started to use the other one for a day that later got sprained because she had been writing with it and was not used to, but was doing her best to become ambidextrous in the short time that she needed to.</p><p>So within two weeks she had written the long version and short version of what had happened to her. With the cliff notes and everything she told them everything that they needed to know and what could get them killed and who was most likely to do it. She gave names and locations to the hide out that she knew about because she had been taken to them and hard a detail that was enough for her to figure where they were.</p><p>She had told him their plans and what they were planning down to the last detail and everything that she was involved in and what she had done.</p><p>She was going to tell Akai who Rum was but like she had thought he had already worked it out from what she had said and had already had the worked it out because of what she had said to Kaito. He had worked out it and kept it quiet telling a very few people the truth that he and she could trust not wanting it to be leaked in case they found out that the FBI knew the truth. Her death had been faked again this time by the FBI and because of the amount of bloodless it was believable and for the time being no one had came searching for her.</p><p>Akai had actually brought her a homemade meal to eat twice a week on the weekends as a treat so when he would go over the cases with her the both of them would have a nice meal in their stomachs.</p><p>Even though she was healing faster than the average human would heal and it was even a miracle that she survived in the first place or even made it to the Hospital in the first place with losing so much blood that she had.</p><p>If she was back there with them she would have been healed and "Better and shiner than a new penny" within days or maybe even hours and the thought of that sent shivers down her spine thinking of That Doctor. He would have tortured her and the pain would have been far more painful and worse than the pain she was going through now. The Doc had even made it his mission so that she could ever get used to the pain so that it would be like numbing to her and soon it would be nothing. Well, he had failed because the pain she was feeling now was far less painful and she was just happy that she was healing like a normal person for one. Healing like a normal person made her feel normal and made her feel like a normal person for the first time in a long time.</p><p>But sadly she had not been given a cup of coffee yet she would get her cup of coffee when the Doctors said it when she could.</p><p>But no one had come to visit her in two days and she was starting to get bored but most of all she was starting to get suspicious that something was happening that they did not want her to know about.</p><p>Hakuba had received a phone call, and he looked panicked when he was on the phone and gave her look that he did not mean to.</p><p>Throwing the book to end of the bed she was starting to get impatient and was just tired of lying in bed all day so she wanted to get out of bed. Even though she could not fully walk without it causing her complete pain from hurting so much because there was muscle damage and they cut something that they should not have.</p><p>"Arghh" she cried out in pain.</p><p>She was doing her best to hold on the machine and to the bar that she was holding with hoping that it would support her long enough so that she could stand. And when she could stand, she would be able to use the machine, wheeling it so that she could look out the window and open it to get some fresh air.</p><p>She had been locked up and imprisoned for over a year she did not want to be a prisoner in here for much longer because that was what she was starting to feel like again and that is why she needed some fresh air. She needed to feel the sun on her skin, and the air enters her lungs, no air with smoke in it as someone would light up their cigarette and she would choke on it.</p><p>"Kudo?" said a female voice.</p><p>She struggled to look up to the stranger.</p><p>She did not look familiar or did she?</p><p>Her voice was different.</p><p>Her face.</p><p>"Idiot" she said.</p><p>Same Height and weight.</p><p>That look and tone she was getting right.</p><p>Changes were made, but that was definitely the same person that she knew.</p><p>"Haibara?" said Shinichi.</p><p>Before she knew it she was being shoved back in bed and a liquid was being put into the tubes that she was attached to.</p><p>"I have looked at your blood work and...This should get you to your feet within days then we can talk about..." said Haibara.</p><p>She was falling asleep as Haibara was saying this and still she could see that Haibara could not break eye contact with her.</p><p>"I am sorry Kudo. I really am that I did this to you " was the last thing that she had heard before she feel asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring at her own reflection the mirror for the past twenty minutes she could see that nothing had changed, nothing at all physically just before she was shrunken down the first time at all.</p><p>Yes, her hair had grown along with her nails some scars had been left but had also disappeared but she had physically aged in the slightest. Haibara had confirmed it to her in private she was never going to age another day again and would likely to heal just as fast and faster in the near future especially with every energy that she would get the more likely she would heal quicker.</p><p>Her hair had grown quickly from her shoulders length to her tailbone in the matter of weeks instead of the months or even for some years. And was shiner and stronger than ever as well and so soft that you think that it would be delicate but was stronger than ever. The same good be said for her nail as well growing strong as well and was somehow improving at all times.</p><p>No experiments done to her and her body have recovered fully from it and was getting better as her muscles were now back the way they used to be before all this happened and get stronger/improving quicker when she started to exercise. Haibara had given her a boost of adrenaline in the heart when she fell asleep along with the latest experiment that she had been working on.</p><p>It was brief but she as an experiment again not knowing it at the time, that is until she woke up yawning and stretching her arms and legs using all her muscles as she woke up trying to relax like you always do. And when she was finished, she was just shocked and blinked seeing that she was fully healed and no longer hooked up to anymore machine.</p><p>Then she saw Haibara looking at her but still not in the eye as she had something to discuss with her of the good and unfortunate news that she had to discuss with her.</p><p>She was immortal.</p><p>Very much like Vermouth was and had come in a very similar way and now her greatest fear that she just might end up like her one day because living forever was something that she would never want.</p><p>But also worse news was to come when she was told that she could not or never would have children because she was unable was in shock when she heard it at first and did not believe it at her as she was in denial and then started to cry as she heard it.</p><p>The Black Organisation had taken her future from her and the life that she loved so much was over with everything lost there was nothing that she could think of now but taking them down once and for all.</p><p>She wanted Revenge, and she was going to get it by the means of Justice making sure that every single member was locked up for the rest of their existences. They would have a shred of the life that she had being locked up in a cage and never getting out because They would die in their cages or cells whatever you prefer to call them.</p><p>But those dark thought just the thought of them beginning in her head was starting to scare her and dark thoughts like that were starting to scare because the thought of her turning out just like Vermouth was terrifying her. She was already a darker person she could clearly see that and she was able to think more darker thoughts and far more like a criminal that it was terrifying to say it at the least. Her concuss was lessening by the day and was almost numbing at the moment because she put a pin in her emotions because right now she did not want to feel a thing knowing the trauma that she went through would crash land on her and she did not want to be a wreck right now or ever.</p><p>She was nervous and kept biting her nails, and it did not help that they kept growing back in her sleep when he kept biting them down to nothing.</p><p>Her parents were coming to meet and collect her then she would be taken to another unknown location with them so that her statement could be taken as prove that The Black Organisation was real. Every other witness that would come forward was either killed before they came a statement or would kill the person(s) that were interviewing most witnesses could not be trusted or taken for their word as a Lawyer would shred them to pieces for what they were saying would "Ludicrous" so right now she was their best shot at it all for the proper people to be made into a Taskforce to take them down.</p><p>And when her parents were finally brought, she would no longer be locked up in the same room that she had been in for weeks and she could finally at least get some freedom back in her life. Something that she had been hoping for a very long time that she could just walked down the street feeling safe, completely safe and not having to look at everything and everyone at every step that she took.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck!"she said panicking as she began pacing the room as she continued biting her nails.</p><p>Meeting and seeing her parents again, in so long she really did not know how to feel but scared and nervous. It was a parents job to protect their child and they did a half ass job of that at most of the times but when she needed their help they would come when she asked. But she wished more than one time that they were the one stop come to her rescue and were the ones to save her instead, but sadly they were not. And for that she was angry with them angry they did not do anything to protect her or help her, they should have done something else. They should have made her go away with them the moment that they found out that she had been shrunk instead of helping games with her or even after taking her with them anyway. They should have done something, anything she was foolish to think that she could have done all of this without any help and all by herself was just stupid of her and she had made a fool of herself. And she had got other get caught in her own stupid web of lies and idiocy it was all for nothing and she wished that she went with them when she had the chance.</p><p>But the moment her parents entered the room her anger had faded the moment that she saw them and was gone for good, for the moment.</p><p>"Mummy, Daddy" she said happily like a child.</p><p>She immediately hugged her mother, and her father was hugging the both of them. They were all finally together and being a family.</p><p>"Shin-Chan it is so good to see you again" said Yukiko in tears.</p><p>The tone in her voice she could tell immediately and moved away from the hug reacting it as she pushed her mother's arm away.</p><p>"Wait a minute, this whole time you knew I was alive" she said.</p><p>It was not a question as she was stating and waiting for an answer hoping that she was wrong but also knowing that she was not.</p><p>"Now just hold on a sec Shinichi, there were complications and situations that were out of our hands during that time. We wish that we could do more but we could not do anything that would have helped you or anyone for that matter" said Yusaku.</p><p>He put his hand on her shoulder as he said it as h looked her in the eye.</p><p>"What are you keeping from me?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"That does not matter right now what matters are getting you back to yourself again to back your old life so things can go back to normal" said Yusaku.</p><p>Cleary her parents were the ones that were in denial, her life would never be the same again and it would never be normal ever again.</p><p>" Things will never be the same you need to get used to that and things will get much easier that way " said Shinichi as she walked away.</p><p>She just peaked through the blinds looking away from her parents giving them the moment to process things.</p><p>"Haibara said that I would never age another day again in my life so that practically makes me immortal. I will be sixteen years old forever" said Shinichi sadly but trying to hide it the best she could.</p><p>There was a bitter silence in the air.</p><p>"To be sixteen years old again, that would be a miracle" said Yukiko.</p><p>She was mad at her mother and immediately turned around to take out all her anger out on her childish like mother. But to her surprise her mother was crying and had her arms open for her as she pulled her into a hug and before she knew it she too was soon crying as she could no longer hold back her sadness any longer.</p><p>Yukiko tightened the grip on her daughter, one look in her eyes she could see just how damaged she truly was. She did not think that it was this bad of what could have happened to her but just looking at how fragile her daughter looked she could see there was no longer any hope in her eyes. She was a lost lonely girl that needed her parents and they were not there for her and she was not going to leave her daughter not again.</p><p>The news about Yusaku and his condition it could wait until later when everything was resolved and they could get back to being a family. Life would be a struggle from now on for all of them but she was going to make sure that everything would be prepared for any situation that was a head for all of them.</p><p>"Sh sh sh" said Yukiko hugging her daughter.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>With the knock on the door Shinichi quickly wiped her eyes dry and wiped away all of her tears.</p><p>The door was opened and Hattori was standing there.</p><p>"Kudo" is all he said.</p><p>"Hattori" said Shinichi.</p><p>Both looked at each other remembering the last time that they saw each other and then they both nodded as he was confirming that he had told Kaito the truth.</p><p>"You two have been friends for ears just call him Heiji already and you can call her Shinichi or call her Shin-Chan if you like" said Yuiko as she winked.</p><p>Both of them just looked bushing away slightly.</p><p>"But it is...weird and he might call me Shirley again by accident if he tries calling me by my first name" said Shinichi.</p><p>Yukiko growled at her daughter.</p><p>"Kudo is right...I wait for I do not slip up that much " said Hattori.</p><p>Shinichi just facepalmed at that moment.</p><p>"You're the reason Kaito found out who I was " stated Shinichi.</p><p>Her father was now giving him a disapproving look.</p><p>"Detectives" he said annoyed.</p><p>She looked at her father confused.</p><p>"Dad?" she said confused.</p><p>The time he had thought that his daughter had been dead he had a heart attack from hearing the news and soon after that he had given up being a Detective. His skills could not save her then he was of no use the only person he could protect was himself and his beloved wife, but they could not protect their daughter.</p><p>The news was all too much for his heart and then hearing that she was actually alive from a her friend of hers was a shock and then upon hearing what was happening to her had caused him to have another heart this time this one was bad and his recovery had not gone well and still was not as he was still recovering taking his pills and he was not to have any stress in life. But right now he needed to be here for his daughter and that would in the end be less stress knowing that she was safe and by his side.</p><p>But in return he was not going to tell her not just yet and still was adding more stress to his heart keeping this secret from her could kill him.</p><p>"We need to go and now would be best" said Yusaku.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The looks that they had give her and the looks she could still feel them giving her she could feel right in the back of her skull of them staring at her. They were all still pale and very still as if they had seen a ghost the exact moment they had all seen her all their jaws dropped in unison. If this was not a serious situation, she would laugh at this happen and it would be a memory for much later that she would laugh at when she remembered it.</p><p>A room filled of men in expensive suits and one woman of course there had to be one woman so that it would not seem sexist. The men were looking at her terrified as if they wanted to jump out of their seat and even some of them did jump in their seats and one even fell on the ground. But everyone pretended that they did not see what happened, ignoring what happened and pretended like that it never happened.</p><p>It was like she was a ghost or a monster that crept up from the grave ready to kill them all because they all truly thought she had died.</p><p>Sitting in the back of the car looking back as she was being took away from the FBI location that she was now looking at she would soon be returning to Japan for phase two of the plan that was about to begin.</p><p>And her escort was none other than Bourbon also known by the name of Tooru Amuro someone that likes to be a detective and works at a cafe part time. But his real name his true identity is Rei Furuya a secret agent of the Public Security Bureau or PSB. He had worked undercover in The Black Organisation for years pretending to be one of them but the whole time he was not and he had fooled them well so well in fact that he had fooled every single one of them, including Vermouth herself.</p><p>Sadly his identity was only found out because of herself when she was physically forced to tell them everything that she knew and they had to use a painful truth serum to do it.</p><p>The torture and flash backs that she had when she thought of it was just as painful as the real time that she had to endure it because the memory of meaning truly happened and the secrets that she lets loss cost a lot of people their lives because of what she knew.</p><p>THE, CIA, agent Hidemi Hondou were the only other undercover agent to make it out alive but at the cost of her hand as it was shot right off in the midst of the gun fire battle. Now she was wearing a prosthetic hand to replace the one that she had lost and she had agreed it was worth the price to ensure that They would be taken down.</p><p>Now she was heading back to Japan with the two of them as her body guards to get there and afterwards.</p><p>Now this was a terrifying plan that she was about to have because she was about to get on an airplane to go back to Japan to live. She could not go back to her home because it was burnt to the ground by Vermouth and she just had to put a dead body in it that just had to also belong to Snake Kaito's mortal enemy and she was wondered if he knew that he was murdered. And how would he feel about it all?</p><p>She only knew the truth because she was told by Vermouth who could not be happier about it and glad that she did it because she blamed that "bastard" for turning her Teacher into a Monster.</p><p>Vermouth said enough to her and she did not want to hear any more of it but she was to have to if she wanted to remove that Pandora Diamond from Rum's eye to see what could possibly happen.</p><p>Vermouth's hope was to get her mentor back to the person that eh used to be so all hope of him returning to who he used to be was all on her. But she knew, they both knew that even if that diamond was removed and he was to go back to the sane man that he was, he would never be the same. Things would never be the same because he would truly never be the same man that he was because of all the things he had done.</p><p>And she knew this personally because she was not the same person that she used to be and even the person before that major change she was no longer either of them. She was a darker person more and less emotional person that she was beforehand. She saw things differently and saw them darker. She saw less of the light and more of the darkness in others than she did see the light in them. The only true light person that she had seen in two years was Ran and she was likely to never see her again, not because she could not because she did not want to.</p><p>The old Shinichi the Shinichi that everyone knew was dead, the moment she was poisoned, the moment she was cured and the moment that she was kidnapped and rescued. So many new versions of her had been made with a part of the still inside her clinging onto the person that she used to be, still hoping that she could or would be that person. But she had grown physically and mentally she was no longer foolish or kidding herself she was never going to be that person not ever again because she was dead and never coming back.</p><p>She might be Kudo Shinichi by name, but she had no idea who or what kind of person she truly was of yet al she knew is she wanted revenge. And that was not the kind of person that Kudo Shinichi High School Detective was because she was not that type of person but she was now.</p><p>But all she knew that she was a darker and more hateful person with many scars mentally and psychologically wounds that would never heal or fully heal again.</p><p>And this was why she believed that helping " Kuroba Toichi " was pointless because that man was long dead just one look in his eye and you could see that he is dead inside and there is no soul there.</p><p>That man was now Rum and he was nothing else.</p><p>Sorry Kaito. But you will never get your father back because he is dead inside and that man died the night that he was murdered by Snake.</p><p>Sleeping was what she did mostly as she made her way back to Japan on the airplane it was the first time that she had slept without having any nightmares when she was in the air, where she felt safe from harm. It was the only true place that she had felt safe that no one would hurt her because she felt free.</p><p>Eating a lot of food on the airplane as well that she had not eaten in so long that she was eating her own weight in peanuts. And drinking so much coffee that she was going back and forward to the bathroom but she kept going for more coffee regardless because she loved and missed it all.</p><p>She was a nervous wreck right now because she would be soon on the ground and be getting off stepping onto the ground and she would officially be in Japan. The it would not be long after that she would be in a car and take to a secret location yet again to spend a couple of days with her escort taking her there of course then she would be doing phase two and it was going to be big.</p><p>Which was going to be the most terrifying that she did in her entire life.</p><p>And now the plane had landed and she was getting her hat and glasses ready to disguise herself so that she could get in the back of the police car with the other two without being recognized hopefully.</p><p>But then moment she got in the back of the car the three of them gulped at the same time because their escort was Yummi and Chiba, two people that she knew and she was pulling her hat down even more.</p><p>CRAP!</p><p>Now this was going to be harder than she thought because with the car in motion so she could not leave as much as she wanted to get back on that airplane right now she could not. And right now she had her head almost in her lap as she continued to bite at her nails nervously again because right now she was feeling nervous and guilty.</p><p>And why did she have to sit in the middle because she was fed up stuck being in the middle of things like this?</p><p>And she found an old newspaper on the floor of the car and decided to read it because something had caught her interest.</p><p>"Kudo-Faced Stabber" she out loud in shock.</p><p>She looked at it and started to read that someone was out pretending to be her adn stabbing people trying to kill them but had no luck.</p><p>Makoto Okuda.</p><p>It was undeniable.</p><p>So everyone in Beika last time she was seen by an unknown person and was seen the most sightings and stabbings.</p><p>The whole of Japan was looking someone that looked just like her and they were all on high alert searching for her. Well, they were a bit too late for that because she was already found and now, plus the police actually had her.</p><p>CRASH</p><p>"W-who on earth are you?" said Takagi.</p><p>"Oh. Well, if you want to know...Then I will tell you. In the next world" said Shinichi.</p><p>The memory of it was coming to her head as her world was spinning and her head was pulsing as the car was turned over by the truck going into it. She had forgotten to do her seat belt and somehow she had went flying through the front window and was now ling on the ground in pain as she was covered in broken glasses.</p><p>Slipping in and out of consciousness she could hear the sirens coming and she could not be here when they came because as far as they knew she was dead. And the moment that they saw her things would not go down well for anyone because if they saw her then it would be too soon and that was not part of the plan not at all.</p><p>She had to move and she had to it quick.</p><p>Oh, blood was running from the side of her head.</p><p>And the others were, where in the car and where was she?</p><p>Standing up and still bleeding all she could she was things fading very fast but she could see the car and others were getting taken care of as they were being treated and as much as she could see they were fine.</p><p>And then her knees begin to weaken she was seeing nothing but blood and darkness as she dropped to the ground slipping fully into unconsciousness.</p><p>The next thing she knew that she was waking up in an ambulance as she was being taken care of. She could tell that she was in an ambulance because of the smell of the ambulance was familiar and the feeling of the bed that she was in. The small tight same that she was in but was also she could feel others that were in there as the place was being moved at the same time. It was the lights and everything that just gave it away and the sound that it had made.</p><p>She tried her best to sit up to see what was happening and more importantly to see how had her.</p><p>CLICK</p><p>CLICK</p><p>It took her several moments to realize that she was handcuffed to the bed.</p><p>"Makoto Okuda you have the right to remain silent..." said Sato.</p><p>She looked up and was gobsmacked to see what she was seeing right now because she was now under arrested for several crimes that she did not commit because she just happened to look like the person that did it. Or rather the person that did it deliberately looked like her and now because of one white lie that she had told to tell the police for everyone else sake was coming back to haunt her again.</p><p>She just had no idea how she was going to talk her way out of this one because the world had thought of her as dead. Now either she was going to tell them the truth and likely they would not believe her thinking that she was mad or lying just maybe both because she would likely believe the same.</p><p>Now how was she going to get herself out of this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now locked in a jail cell she was behind bars and locked away again, and she was trying to do her best to stay sane at the same time as she was trying to think of plan on how she could escape from the now hell that she was in.</p><p>The way that they all looked like her as if she was a ghost or zombie they were all perplexed, and the look of disgust seconds later when all it sank in and when they thought she was Makoto Okuda and not herself. People she knew could not see that she was the real deal and the way that Megure had looked at her when she was taken in she had never seen him like that.</p><p>He looked at her in the eye wanting to say something to her, but she could see the words were lost and jumbled inside her head. He was hoping that he had recognized that she was the real deal for that seconds, and she swore that he did because he almost took the handcuffs off her, and said it as well.</p><p>"Get her out of my sight" he said as he walked past.</p><p>And that was when she was marched to a jail cell.</p><p>They had taken her fingerprints so, it would not be long before they had them checked and everything would turn into chaos and anarchy.</p><p>She needed help and the only person that she could think of right now that could help her out of this situation right now was someone that she did not want to see right now, but she knew that she had to make that call.</p><p>Everyone in the Task Force wanted to be rid of their prisoner as soon as possible because right now they all could feel a chill goes down their spine. The prisoner had not said a single word at all and did not even look anyone in the eye just giving them all. Even looking at the Mug Shot, and a photo the last picture of her ever taken the resemblance was chilling to the bone.</p><p>Even her presence was welcoming like the real Kudo's was that would bring a smile to your face, making you relived and confident that everything is going to be alright. It was just terrifying looking at her because it was like looking at a ghost.</p><p>The sooner those fingerprints come back the sooner that they can get rid of the impostor and get back to their endless workload of cases that they were surrounded in that just kept piling up the moment Kudo had died.</p><p>He wanted to be rid of the fake Kudo, and that was the end of that case, he was glad about that. Her name was being disgraced and pulled through the dirt because of that maniac pretending to be her because he could not handle that his father was a murderer, and that he killed himself.</p><p>"Inspector Megure, Makoto Okuda has been arrested, in Ekoda this morning" said Takagi.</p><p>He spinned around in his seat the moment he had heard it.</p><p>"Then who do I have arrested, and locked in a cell?" he said astonished.</p><p>But Takagi was sweating when heard this.</p><p>RING</p><p>He was in a shower when he heard the phone ringing, and he was in the middle of washing his birds nest of a hair putting the shampoo in it for a second time, so that he could condition it because it needed conditioning.</p><p>He usually ignored the phone always letting it go onto voice mail because he knew that it would be Aoko, and she would leave her message loudly and politely. Or she would just scream through her window if she wanted to talk to him. And he could not think it would be anyone else other than some idiot selling something, and they always call when you are in the middle of something like you are on the restroom, in a shower or a sandwich and sometimes the bastards phone when you are in bed.</p><p>But he just had a feeling in his git, and he knew that he just had to answer the phone even if he had shampoo in his eyes and was butt naked he had to answer the phone. So, he jumped out of the shower taking the shower curtain with him and ran down the stairs walking into the wall blind as a bat and in pain from the shampoo, almost slipping down the stairs on the first step he had to answer the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" he said sounding exhausted.</p><p>"Kaito I will be blunt and just gt straight to the pint because we do not have a lot of time. I need your expertise as a magician, your other half to help me out of a tight spot" said Shinichi whispering to the phone as she covered her mouth and the phone.</p><p>He stood still as his hair was dripping wet all over the phone.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is that really you ?" said Kaito hopeful.</p><p>"Of course it is and is a proof you have a deathly fear of fish Ichthyophobia" said Shinichi.</p><p>He pouted and shivered at the same time.</p><p>"Do you need to use that against me all the time Shin-Chan it is really depressing and wait it really is you Shin-Chan I love you, what are you doing and wait what did you just say?" said Kaito.</p><p>He could hear her tapping her foot being annoyed and face palming at the same time, it was definitely his Shin-Chan.</p><p>"Shin-Chan!" said Kaito.</p><p>"Ugh you need to stop calling me that and just come to my oh I hate myself for saying this I really do but I really need you to come to my rescue I am in jail in Beika. And no one can know I was here so please can you help me ... I hate myself for this I really do..." said Shinichi annoyed with herself, mainly.</p><p>Kaito could not help but smile.</p><p>My Shin-Chan is asking me to break the law, I never thought this day would come especially from you Detective my Shin-Chan you have changed indeed " said Kaito.</p><p>He was so happy hearing her that he had almost forgotten what had happened and what was happening right now to her and everything that had happened he was blind to it all for that moment.</p><p>But he could hear the sadness on the other end of the phone when she did not reply to his teasing rant. He could swear that. She was starting to cry, and he had realised that he had upset her, and he had to do something about it.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>"I am not the same person that you used to know but please just help me I can't stay in here much longer Kaito I really can't, please" said Shinichi.</p><p>He could hear someone in the background walking towards her.</p><p>"Shin-Chan I am coming for you and this time you can count on me this time I promise Shin-Chan that I will come to rescue, and I am just so sorry that I ...I am sorry Shin-Chan for everything but everything will be just fine you will see. It will be just like the good old days and times before you know it ..." said Kaito.</p><p>He could hear her shaking her head at what he was saying.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he asked again.</p><p>He was hoping that she would give him a positive or at least snarky answer back.</p><p>"Gotta go, hurry please" said Shin-Chan.</p><p>BEEP</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said again.</p><p>But she had already hung up on him, like she always did to him and to everyone that she was on the phone to so at least that had not changed about her phone manners were still terrible.</p><p>He just pouted and clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms' putting the phone down.</p><p>"Kaito!"</p><p>It was Aoko, and she was putting the key in the front door letting herself in, and that was when he realise that he was butt naked. All except for a see through shower curtain that was not even covering his body properly.</p><p>He did not want Aoko to see him like this, and he did not want to see Aoko right now, especially like this. The last time she saw him naked when he was a little kid playing Doctors, and ever since she thought of him as a pervert and well he was more than curious since that day.</p><p>Now he had to go to down the secret passage through the secret cupboard, and he could get things started from there. It was very tight, too tight and the last time he had been in here he must have grown an inch or two and maybe gained a few muscles since then, but he was able to get in minus the shower curtain of course. Which was kind of flying like a cape to him a cape that he was starting to miss, but did not want to wear anymore.</p><p>And now he was going down a slide landing into a couch with the old costume popping up, just wearing for someone to wear and that person was not going to be him because he did not want to wear it ever again.</p><p>So, he was going to have to break into Beika police station and get his Shin-Chan out of jail and get rid of all evidence that she was ever there. So, he was going up against divisions of cops that had a little help from her in the past and would have learned a lot of things from her about deductions and noticing the weird and wonderful. So, this little mission he was going on was not going to be the easiest, and he could even consider it life or death if anything was going to go wrong. Or the worst he would end up in the nearest jail cell next to his Shin-Chan, well that would not be that bad. No it would not because she was a girl, and he would not be in the same area as her and that would not be fair not one bit.</p><p>He smiled at the thought of all this of all the danger it, he was about to get himself into and just how fun it was going to be.</p><p>He a Phantom Thief was back, but he would need a new costume and a new name, but not right now because he had another costume in mind to wear.</p><p>And he was going to need some help from an old assistant that he knew or at least he thinks he knows that he can trust to help him make some mischief, and a lot of fun because he had not had it in quite some time.</p><p>Plus he would get to see his Shin-Chan again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes back in the cage and her was pacing the six foot cell ready to claw her eyes out with her nails that had already grown back if she had to make her feel the slightest bit better or distract her the slightest.</p><p>This cage was sadly better than the ones that she was used to.</p><p>She was not panicking just a little stressed out and she did not like the view that she as seeing because she had seen better ones and she wanted the HELL out of there and she wanted out now.</p><p>She sat down on the bed hoping that it would calm her down and just maybe she would stop shaking like a leaf.</p><p>Then she heard people coming and coming towards her cell and those voices were familiar to her very familiar indeed.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me why your finger prints are an identical match?" demanded Sato waving the papers.</p><p>Her fingers and the Edowaga Shirley ones that belonged to her as well. The piece of paper was thrown into the cell right beside her it landed on the ground and she picked it up looking at it.</p><p>She just shook her head because she did not want to a single word knowing the moment that they heard her voice there would be a lot more to happen next.</p><p>"Sato?" shouted Takagi.</p><p>She heard him coming as he sheepishly shouted at her and she could see that he was bringing her lunch. Then she saw the rings and the look in Sato's eyes and the mood that she was in was not because of what she first thought it was and she could not help but smile.</p><p>"You two got married and now a your pregnant congratulations" said Shinichi.</p><p>But the both turned white when she said it.</p><p>"Y-your? W-we are...PREGNANT?" said a panicked Takagi.</p><p>'Oh shit, that was one way to break the news' she thought as she bit her nails.</p><p>Sato was not saying a word she was just touching and rubbing her stomach in shock and in stun just standing there still very still.</p><p>"Sato?" said Takagi.</p><p>"Well that would explain the mood swings and the cravings. It would explain a lot of things actually and would explain why I can smell cheese" said Sato.</p><p>They both looked at her, and she gulped as she did she wanted to be anywhere else in the world right now because she did not want to be this drama when the volcano erupted. It was all sinking in and they wanted an explanation from her on how she knew because she knew that look and she did not like seeing that look.</p><p>Instead, she smiled sheepishly and just shrugged her shoulders. She was wishing more than ever that the earth would swallow her whole in that moment with a hole in the ground or anything would just happen to stop her being the centre of attention right now. She really hated being the centre of attention even though she used to love it and drown in it and crave for the next fix that she could get but not anymore she would never feel that way again.</p><p>She just could not help herself.</p><p>"Well I see that you two have got married and usually in marriage they say that they can let themselves go, but this is not always true especially for women and newly married couple. I can see that you have bought new clothes two sizes bigger. Your cup sizes have bigger gotten that happened in pregnancies and I know that you are not the type to get any kind of unnecessary surgeries. You have gained weight, and you are an athletic type of person and given your job you do get a lot of exercise. Also, you may have not noticed this, but I am just guessing you have stopped wearing high heels looking at you shoes are comfortable and have been wearing them for a couple of weeks. The way you keep standing would say that you have some tension in your back, and that is why you are not wearing heels and because of your feet as well. Your abdomen as well but that is given" said Shinichi.</p><p>She took a brief pause.</p><p>"I also saw your desk when I came in quickly. You usually keep your desk clean and tidy but I was able to see that it was disorganized and well the amount of food wrappers and empty containers in it. And well I could keep going but I would be better just giving you some breathing room and you would be better discussing this in private" said Shinichi.</p><p>At that moment Takagi immediately opened the jail cell, and she was rather taken a bac from this.</p><p>"You are free to go" said Takagi.</p><p>But then Sato stood right in front of her entering the cell pulling Takagi along with her.</p><p>"But first you will need to fill in some forms and give your information, also would you like to get in contact with someone or a lawyer?" said Sato.</p><p>She really did not want to get into all of this and just new that she should have kept her big shut but instead she just had to speak her mind like she always does and sometimes regrets. That was usually when she unintentionally insulted someone without realizing it and saying something that made thing go all wrong.</p><p>" Fine thanks for locking me up for nothing I am going to sue all of you for this just because I look this way you arrest me for nothing" she said and quickly dodged past the both of them.</p><p>She did not dare to look back as she was still holding the finger prints results in her hands. She was just hoping that she would not bump into anyone else and could just sneak out and lose the police that were trying to do their best to follow her without being seen at the same time.</p><p>It was Takagi and Sato that were following her.</p><p>"Hmph Sato...Do you think ?...I mean...she really does look like Kudo and even sounds like her" said Takagi.</p><p>Sato had rarely ever met Kudo Shinichi just heard a great deal from her and was proud of the fact that there was another Great Female Detective in the department, even if she was a High Schooler and not an official Detective. She could not help but he proud that there was another strong female on the Division because there was never enough and she was tired just working with men.</p><p>But the times she had met Kudo she could feel that strong and bold aura from the girl and she was getting the exact same aura feeling from this girl. Even though the world knew her to be dead there was no body and not enough evidence other than the blood to say that she was dead.</p><p>"Shirley and Kudo were cousins right" stated Sato.</p><p>Takagi nodded.</p><p>"And when was the last time Edowaga Shirley was spotted. I mean don't you think that it is a bit weird that both of them are well the way they are?" said Sato..</p><p>"W-who on earth are you?" said Takagi.</p><p>"Oh. Well, if you want to know...Then I will tell you. In the next world" said Shirley.</p><p>He could not help but think about playing out over again in his head since the anniversary of that day and he was thinking of it again today when he saw the Kudo look alike.</p><p>"Yeah it is spooky" said Takagi.</p><p>"Have you ever thought that there was more to the eye to that little girl because sometimes I swore she is just as smart as half of the Detective that we work with?" said Sato.</p><p>He did follow her every world without a doubt or was always sucked in.</p><p>"I guess we had a relationship much like Megure had with Kudo" he said out loud as he thought of it.</p><p>He did not realize he had said it until he had finished his sentence and wanted to take it back the moment he had said it.</p><p>"Yeah you do" said Sato agreeing.</p><p>They were just watching the girl as she was leaving and being discreet was possible they could see that she was hiding something. They all could see it by her behaviour and the nervousness that she was showing would make you think that she was up to something because she was acting like a suspect right now.</p><p>"Have you ever found it strange that when Kudo disappears Shirley turned up and when Shirley disappears Kudo appeared for sometime?" said Sato.</p><p>He then told her everything about the day.</p><p>They had to find Edowaga Shirley and they had to keep following this girl because they did not say it aloud but they both agreed that there was a possibility about this girl and they had to know for sure.</p><p>Jii was able to get all the stuff proving that she was there and even managed to wipe down the bars down that she was had touched. Poor Jii was going to be stuck in the cell being drunk and would not get out for the next day, well that is what the police that arrested him would think.</p><p>Or not because he was that police man.</p><p>And just his luck his girlfriend had been let go five minutes before he had got there and put his plan to work. Right now he was just playing to clean up, and he was not happy with that kind of work because it was boring and uneventful.</p><p>But seeing two familiar detectives whispering he could see that she was not far and that he could catch up with her in no time at all. He was just not used to running and his skills were not up to scratch as they used to be but right now he needed them to be so it was going to have to be.</p><p>He knew his Shin-Chan, and he knew one of the routes that she could take to get rid of people following her because he had done it many times and it had been done to her before. So he was just able to catch up with her in no time at all, and he was not seen by the other two detectives how seemed a little distracted and he could not lame them either.</p><p>Looking at all the Detectives in the division, he could not help but feel sorry for them and wanted to tell them the good news more than anything but sadly he knew she would have told them if she wanted them to know the truth.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>But to his surprise he was being flipped right onto the ground and all he was seeing was a pair of blue eyes and he just ignored the pain in his back as he smiled looking up at her eyes.</p><p>"Shin-Chan!" he said happily.</p><p>She looked annoyed at him as she put her hand out to help him up and he grabbed it happily as he pulled her into a hug and then kissed her.</p><p>But she broke the kiss and stood back.</p><p>"I told you never to sneak up on me and stop calling me that" said Shinichi.</p><p>He hugged her again, and he was happy that she did not fight back.</p><p>"I had to last my Shin-Chan was really my Shin-Chan because the last time I thought I saw you and it was not my Shin-Chan. It was just a look alike of my Shin-Chan and was a very evil person that lured me in like a stranger with candy and well Shin-Chan would never do anything like that to me. Evil copy cat was evil and hurt your poor boyfriend but he is ok and just found out that his evil stabber is behind bars" said Kaito.</p><p>For some reason he was talking lie Aoko and he was getting a little nervous.</p><p>"You were stabbed" said Shinichi shocked.</p><p>He just smiled as he shrugged showing her the scar.</p><p>"Oh that is cold" he said.</p><p>She was currently touching his scar with her hands and looked very guilty as she touched and he could already see what was coming next.</p><p>"Kaito I am..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He put his hand on her mouth.</p><p>"Don't even think about apologizing this is in no way your fault and you are the only one that is sane that would ever think that. So no more apologizing for other peoples actions that you had nothing to do with because you are not to blame for this or for anything you think you are to blame" said Kaito.</p><p>She just nodded.</p><p>"No how can I help you? Because I need to help you" said Kaito.</p><p>"Get me out of here because I can presume that you already..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He nodded before she could finish her sentence.</p><p>"I have got the both of us disguises and we can go for lunch because we do have a lot to talk about if you want to talk that is about...what happened and certain people. If you want that" said Kaito.</p><p>He could see her hesitating and that she did not even notice that he had put her in a pink dress that she would hate and would never wear.</p><p>"Come on I will buy you a cup of coffee and Hattori is Edoka you can get in contact with your people with him" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi nodded and walked ahead of him.</p><p>"Shinichi?" he said.</p><p>She stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"You are still my girlfriend, right?" said Kaito.</p><p>She just looked to her feet, and he could see that she was holding back her tears.</p><p>"I do not blame you for anything that happened at all. And I still do love you and I can see that you still feel the same. But Kaito things are more complicated than you think far more and well it is...I need time and..." said Shinichi.</p><p>He just nodded, but he could see what she was trying to say to him.</p><p>'It is me, not you' is what she was thinking and what she was going to say but could not because she was struggling with it. She was just struggling to be with him and look him in the eye because she was just struggling and he wanted to help her she needed help. But he did not know what kind of help she needed. But all he knew right now he could help her right now.</p><p>And he was going to do his best to convince her and show her that they still could be together because he was not going to give up on her. His Shin-Chan was still there and he was going to make her see that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in an unfamiliar restaurant, the paper cup of coffee was still warm, and it was keeping her hands even warmer because right now it was snowing outside, and all she was wearing was a pink dress. He had stupidly dressed her for the summer even though it was the middle of the winter and it was freezing cold and soon would her cup of coffee if she did not drink it but it was keeping her hands so warm she did not to move it.</p><p>But the smell was just so intoxicating it take her seconds to realize that she had already swallowed the cup of coffee whole.</p><p>"Freshen up your coffee" said the smiling waitress.</p><p>She looked up and just nodded half smiling as the cup was poured in her hands were being warmed up again, she watched the waitress walk away and just kept avoiding all eye contact with Kaito.</p><p>BUZZ</p><p>They both looked at the phone that was vibrating on the table, and Kaito quickly grabbed it reading the text that they both were waiting on. He was reading and smiled as he read it moving his lips as he read it in his head.</p><p>"Hattori will be here soon so that will be good, I suppose" said Kaito as he held onto the phone.</p><p>Shinichi just nodded as she took some sugar adding it to her sugar and then drinking it as she nodded.</p><p>"So where is your Mum and Dad?" said Kaito.</p><p>He could hardly muster that word because he was still trying to process it all. He knew if Shin-Chan said it was true then it was true but he could not muster the truth and part of him was not believe her thinking that she was mistaken. He knows that she had been through a hell of a lot he had said just a little of what she had been through and he did not want to know anymore. But at the same time he knew that he had to ask her get it for his Shin-Chan so that he could have it confirmed for himself, so he could believe it.</p><p>"Europe for a couple of days and then they will be back" said Shinichi.</p><p>He then put his hand out to hers holding onto her hand with both her hands warming his own on the cup of coffee and making her hands warmer as well.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, talk to me" said Kaito.</p><p>She was sitting opposite of him, and he wanted her sitting beside him instead but at least this way he could look her in the eyes. If she would just make eye contact with him and she had been avoiding it the whole time and she just looks just so sad that she had no Poker Face because he could see that she was cracked like it.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>She pulled her hand away.</p><p>"Tell me about him, tell me about my Dad please" said Kaito.</p><p>But right now Shinichi was too busy to pay attention Kaito watching the suspicious people in the cafe that were acting weird as their behaviour was off and the way they were dressed was telling her something.</p><p>The place was about to be robbed.</p><p>She put her head down and just face palmed of all the people and places in the world this just had to happen to the place that she had to walk into.</p><p>"Tell me about him, tell me about my Dad please" said Kaito.</p><p>But when Kaito asked about his Dad that was something that she had heard because she had known it was coming but she did not expect it so soon or here of pace and the bad timing was bad enough. So, it had naturally was right time to ask her questions about it all and looking at the look in the restaurant that the people kept looking at she knew it was not going to be long before things started to happen.</p><p>" Hmph Kaito you know my kind of luck when I go to places for something to eat well some of my bad luck is about to happen again I can just feel it" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito immediately looked up confused but he was able to put the pieces together.</p><p>"Ok good" he said satisfied.</p><p>She frowned at him.</p><p>"Really?" she said rhetorically as she took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>He was just glad that she was not ignoring and avoiding him at that very moment.</p><p>He knew he loved her, and it was puppy love in the first stage he could see that now and he was now mad crazy in love with her so there was only one thing that he could do right now to help her in this situation that she was in. To help everyone in the cafe and catch the bad guys all in one go, boy was he going to give her the surprise of her life.</p><p>He could just not help himself, and he had wanted to do this the moment he found out that Shinichi and Shirley were one and the same. And he even had the ring for it but he did not have the ring on him right now and that was so sad. But he did have candy jewellery in his pocket that happened to be a lollypop and said 'I Love You' on it and he was feeling the rush so he had to do it now.</p><p>He stood up and got ready to get on one knee.</p><p>"What are you doing?" said Shinichi unprepared.</p><p>He got down one knee as Shinichi stood up and very much freaked out.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>Flames came out setting off the sprinklers, now it was raining water and rose petals making everyone very soaked and wet with water and rose petals.</p><p>"You are the Love of my life and so much more than words can say. So Shin-Chan will you marry me?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just stood there frozen and stone face as she was unable to progress what was happening right now.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" he said nervously and smiling as he got up from his knee.</p><p>Everyone was soaking wet and freezing leaving the cafe with a fire engine now sitting outside and so were the police.</p><p>Shinichi just blinked for a moment showing that she was still alive in there.</p><p>"Are you mad?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He eagerly shook his head as he smiled and Shinichi shook her head face palming at the same time in disbelief.</p><p>He was watching Hattori and the police arrest all the would be robbers outside while he smiled and winked at Hattori while he did it. Meanwhile, his Shin-Chan was still in shock and was barely moving a muscle just looking at him with her eye twitching at him.</p><p>"You are adorable when you are all wet and so cute" said Kaito.</p><p>And her eyes were nearly popping out of her head at this moment.</p><p>"NO!" said Shinichi.</p><p>He pouted"No fair" said Kaito.</p><p>He already knew what she would say, but he was still hoping that she just might say yes being the chance that there was the possibility he could just not let it go.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, are you still or do you still at least want to be my girlfriend?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just shrugged and began to walk out the back door.</p><p>"Do not walk away Shin-Chan this is an important conversation and we need to have it" said Kaito.</p><p>But Shinichi walked away yelling at him.</p><p>"I am not having this conversation and getting drowned at the same time"</p><p>He, on the other hand, was bone dry because he was wearing an umbrella as a hat.</p><p>"On yeah that...wait for me Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>But he ran and slipped on the floor getting soaking wet and all he could hear was laughter coming from outside from everyone. He was not happy with this at all, but he could also hear Shinichi laughing and if she was laughing that meant that she was smiling and that she was happy, so he was happy with that.</p><p>He stepped out the back to see that he had recognized this place because he had been here before and he was there with Shinichi. He had set up by his fans and had been chased by them wanting him and he was all panicky and happily ran into his Shin-Chan and spent some time with her stuck hiding from his fans. And at the end of the night he walked away with the chance of getting his first date from her and he just had to find her first to get it.</p><p>"Remising" said Shinichi happily.</p><p>He nodded. " Best almost capture ever" said Kaito.</p><p>"Pervert" said Shinichi turning red.</p><p>He just stomped his foot like a child.</p><p>"You still act like a child" said Shinichi neutrally.</p><p>She had realized this a while ago that had been like this because he was traumatised as a child thinking that his father had died and the child behaviour had stuck with him and became apart if him because of it. This was now part of his permanent personality, and she was starting to wonder if he would ever fully grow up.</p><p>"I have Peter Pan Syndrome" said Kaito.</p><p>He then pouted and crossed his arms when he could see that she was being serious and then grabbed her arm pulling her along as he ran down the alley.</p><p>"Come on I want to show you something" said Kaito.</p><p>She just sighed trying to catch her breath at the same time.</p><p>"Kaito!" she said annoyed.</p><p>He handed her a red rose and then smiled sheepishly at her.</p><p>"Shin-Chan will you go on a date with me?" said Kaito.</p><p>She realized that she was standing in the exact same place that she was standing the first time that he had asked her out.</p><p>"No, sorry but we...I can't do this anymore Kaito. I am sorry but...please can we just be friends" said Shinichi blabbing.</p><p>She was doing her best to hold back her tears. She knew it would be best for him if they broke up for good. Kaito should have moved on when he thought that she was dead because he would have known that was what she would have wanted for him to be happy. And that is exactly what she wanted for him because she knew that as much as he loved her and she still loved him they could not work or truly be together because the way she is.</p><p>It never worked in fictional novels or in the movies for anyone because it never ended well for the mortal. They either died, one of them would turn evil and would both would turn against each with one or both succeeding.</p><p>Kaito deserved to grow old with someone get married and have kids because that is what he always wanted and deserved. Love was his true magic, and he deserved to have it, maybe with Aoko or someone else that he knew or someone he could find to love him as much as he loved her and more so.</p><p>"Shinichi?" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi began to walk away as she could see Kaito stand still mad she knew it was cowardly of her but she began to move quickly so she could get away as fast as she could. But he grabbed her arm before she could escape and she panicked as her reflexes kicked in she flipped him and put him into a shoulder lock right onto the ground.</p><p>"I am sorry" she said apologetically and letting him go.</p><p>They tried to teach her how to fight, she refused at first for several weeks but the beatings and pain was getting too much that she had to learn how to defend herself the best she could. With twelve hours of intense training that she would receive once a week once they had finished healing her of all her injuries and then it be back to getting more.</p><p>She backed away scared of herself and what she was capable of.</p><p>"Shin-Chan what did They do to you?" said Kaito concerned.</p><p>She just started to cry at that moment having final having her breakdown.</p><p>"Come on I will take you to Hattori and we can do something, anything that will help cheer you up. Do something to help Shin-Chan please just be alright for me and I will leave you alone if that is what you really want and if that is what you really need" said Kaito.</p><p>She just nodded and hugged him.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about THEM or Rum...Please do not bring it up again...I am not ready to talk about that bastard" said Shinichi.</p><p>She had not realized what she was saying.</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek " I will be your friend if that is what you want and always no matter what" said Kaito.</p><p>What did Rum or his Dad do to her to make her like this so vulnerable? Her falling apart so easily. The girl he knew was unbreakable and this girl was so breakable that it was rather sad that emotionally she was...he did not want to think of it.</p><p>He hugged her tightly as they forwardly walked holding her close as she began to cry into his chest unable to hold back her tears anymore.</p><p>They both got to Hattori both looked at him silently as Hattori was able to deduce it was them and nodded at them.</p><p>But out of nowhere Shinichi suddenly kissed him on the lips.</p><p>"Goodbye" she said and walked away.</p><p>But stepped forward again kissing him the cheek as he stood still as he was realizing what kind of kiss that was. It was a good bye kiss and she was saying goodbye forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was dumped, and he was not happy with it one bit and he was not mopping around the house in his pyjamas wearing a blanket and caring around a pillow with a large tube of ice cream and using a ladle as a spoon.</p><p>He was so not doing that because that would be pathetic and that was something that girls do in all the movies and all the TV shows when they are dumped and are crying their eyes out about it for days on at ends.</p><p>There were no tissues lying around the house everywhere just lying about that he also blew his nose into that did not happen, no it did not. He was so not emotionally like a girl and he was not the "girl" in the relationship no way he was not.</p><p>Ah, who was he kidding he was so the girl in the relationship and he was so mopey and sad that it was pathetic? And he needed more ice cream so that he could read that god awful Sherlock Holmes books that he had been reading for the past couple of days as a reminder of his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend who had dumped him and he did not even get a reason why or a Shin-Chan explanation from her one that he needed and one that he did not get. He deserved that much at least from her after everything that...She really did not owe him anything, and he was beating anything that she hated him more than anything because he was just a reminder of.</p><p>He had to hear it from her, and he had to see it from his self, he could not sit here in his footsie pyjamas any longer and just eating coffee ice cream and smelling like coffee and old books he was going to do something.</p><p>He just had to think?</p><p>He really hated coffee.</p><p>"Blah!" he said as he sipped the coffee.</p><p>How she could drink something so bland and no sugar he could not now, not in a million years he would never now and he was just on his eight cups of coffee. Then he realized that he had been drinking a lot of coffee and that he had not drank any hot chocolate or any metalled cold chocolate and the he loved making. He had just been drinking a lot of coffee and nothing else, not enough water and he was starting to think just maybe that he could be hydrated.</p><p>He was addicted to coffee, and it was now a substance in his life that he could not live without in replace of his now ex-Shin-Chan in his heart. Somehow she managed to make him addicted to coffee and now he had to g cold turkey or he would be addicted it for the rest of his life like chocolate. Sweet, sweet chocolate that he loved and he was now eating without realizing it and he was not going cold turkey on chocolate and he was going cold turkey on coffee now.</p><p>No, once he had finished his last cup of coffee or the rest of the coffee beans and granules that were left in the house.</p><p>He NEEDED coffee. This must how Shinichi feels all of the time when she drinks coffee and then goes without it. The heartburn and the lack of sleep and the part he hated the most when he crashed and burned without it.</p><p>He could add some sugar and a lot more sugar since the two packets he had added did not taste like enough and he could still taste the bitter taste of coffee in his mouth. All he could think of right now was Sugar, Shinichi and Coffee all of the sweet really sweet well when he added sugar to the coffee it would be sweet.</p><p>He was on caffeine and sugar rush, he needed this rush to go away and he was going to do something with it. He had procrastinated of his great idea long enough and while he had the energy he was going to do it.</p><p>He had some sowing and some planning that he had to do.</p><p>He had already got his target that had caught his interest and his eye of course because he was thinking that this Diamond just might be Pandora after all because it was called 'All Gift' and that was the meaning of Pandora. So he knew it was a slime and that there was no real chance that this just might be Pandora because he had a funny feeling that he would be seeing it soon. Plus it was shaped like exactly like a Greek Woman and was the colours of blue and red so this was a very good chance that this was it because it had to be.</p><p>He was going to steal this diamond as a new man and as the new person that he was going to be.</p><p>He was going to be The Phantom Gentleman.</p><p>His Mother was his inspiration, and he was going to follow in her footsteps and he was going to do the job that she did before he had met his Father. And sadly went into permanent retirement because of the meeting and because she soon gave birth to him after that romance.</p><p>He was going to be his own man, and he was going to make his mark on the world and he was going to do Live on TV, very soon and it was going to be Epic.</p><p>First he would do his grunt work and the work that would show that he existed stealing from the bad guys and returning them to right people, who owned them and who needed them the owners. The good guys and the right people of course.</p><p>Two Weeks Later</p><p>That caffeine buzz and sugar rush.</p><p>"I need coffee" he said slumming in the couch.</p><p>He was still in his new disguise in full wear and all, his new design and his greatest yet, if he does say so. He was a cross between Night Baron and the Phantom Thief Lady.</p><p>He had taken the Mask of Night Baron making it out of bandages, and he had made the mask black and white, with the sinister smile included in it. His gloves were white bandages that went right up to his elbows and bandages wrapped around his neck as well. His cape was made out of black bandages.</p><p>He wore a black three piece suit with pin stripes that looked exactly like he was a 1920s gangster. He wore a white shirt and a blue tie to go with it. Plus his really black shiny shoes that he kept having to polish after every single job or Heist that he had. He was still deciding on what he was going to call it.</p><p>And sometimes he even wore bandages on his face with a top hat just like the invisible man he really liked that one and so he decided to go between faces because he liked that idea a lot. Remove the mask, and you would see the bandages, he was glad he had thought that one up because he was so close that time when Nakamori removed his mask/hat for the second time in his life. The old man as getting better as he was getting older and louder as well.</p><p>Plus there was the red rose that he added to the right pocket of the coat.</p><p>Nakamori really did not like the new thief but was already aware that he was Kaitou Kid but now he was all grown up and he had a new man for himself.</p><p>He had taken to this role very seriously.</p><p>He had taken up Art classes from Art history and literature in college. He was even taking classes on how to paint and he was doing a fantastic job if he does say so. Unfortunately, he was told that his painting, the people that were viewing at the time were unaware that he was the painter, that they were painted by a maniac.</p><p>He was told that this painter would be the next Van Gogh.</p><p>A man that cut off his own ear for the woman that he loved as a twisted present to her, like a cat giving his owners a dead bird or mouse as a present to them showing their affection to them.</p><p>This was a man that suffered from psychotic episodes and he did not have much of them, only when he went on his psycho rants and those incidents that he had with Aoko a lot.</p><p>He was not delusional about anything, not one thing though he did now that he was crazy and so insane that it was now normal for himself.</p><p>Van Gogh drank a lot of alcohol, and he did not, though he did drink a lot of coffee.</p><p>Both of them loved flowers, and he loved painting them a lot because that was most of his work and he would continue to do so.</p><p>Plus in a strange way Shinichi loved Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes loved Bees.</p><p>And Bees loved flowers.</p><p>He could see the connections and he would continue to make the connections because he was going to win her back and very soon because he could feel it in his gut and he always followed his gut.</p><p>His future was that he was going to be an Art Consultant, Painter and that he was going to work in Art Insurance. Where he would retrieve the property legally for the right owners and he would get paid for it and that was good for him. He could go on adventures and everything would be so much fun.</p><p>Paperwork was boring but apart from that he was going to have so much fun that he could not believe it.</p><p>In a couple of years, he would be allowed to steal, and everyone he knew would know what he did and they would be so happy that he did a great job he could almost feel the relief.</p><p>He would be able to meet the people in person, and they could than him as they cried and hugged him, something that he had been hoping for a long time.</p><p>Or he could move to America join White-Collar Crime Division in the FBI. He had watched the show on Netflix binging a lot of TV shows, and this had happened to be one of them and he liked watching and all of the time.</p><p>Plus he really loved Neal Caffrey and he even got some of his ideas of his suit from all of the suits that he wore in the show.</p><p>Plus he really loved all the hats all of them.</p><p>Now he had a thing for the hat, and he was wearing them. He liked wearing his Gatsby hat the most and soon he would be wearing a Santa hat because it was nearly Christmas and he really wanted to wear one as a criminal and as a normal person.</p><p>Plus when he wore a hat he really would have hat wear so when his hair was a mess he had a reason for it. But strangely when he did start wearing the hats, his hats were less messy and were starting to get more tamed by the day.</p><p>He was growing up and he was almost an adult and he had to accept that he was and he was no longer a child.</p><p>He had to give his childhood, and most of his inner child had to go out the door and it was not welcome in his head anymore with all the other memories and a lot of things that he wanted gone.</p><p>"I will survive"</p><p>He had the tune stuck in his head and eh kept singing that song over and over again it was on a constant loop and he could not get it out of his mind.</p><p>And he kept singing and humming it into the middle of the night sometimes of the key that dogs kept barking when he was dancing along to it and playing it as he song along to it.</p><p>"I will survive"</p><p>He was going to do his next great one and soon it was so exciting that he would have some decaf and he was going to go to bed soon. So he could get some sleep and be up bright and early for the next day to get started casing things out and start his plans.</p><p>It would be Christmas soon and then New Years the holidays he would be spending with his Mum and Jii, he was hoping that he could spend those days with Shinichi and that was not going to happen.</p><p>He would be spending it with his friends instead with Aoko and Ran at the Nakamori's house. Maybe if his Mum could make it, she would be joining them because she had come out of retirement and was happy doing her job.</p><p>It was the Family Business and it was what they both needed in their life.</p><p>He was still doing his magic because he loved it and he was not going to let evil get in his way by ruining it and spoiling his fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking into the TV station was no problem at all because he was going to steal All Gifts Diamond that was going to be shown Live on TV for the first time ever because of how it had been found.</p><p>He was going to make his mark on the world, and it was going to be a big one because he knew that no one could ever top what he was about to do and it was going to be Legendary.</p><p>He was dressed as a guard doing his job well this was his actual job for the past two weeks but not as Kuroba Kaito just as someone that was overweight, in their forties and going bald from the stress of his job and married life. He had three children and another three on the way because his wife was actually going to have triplets and this was the cause of him being overweight due to stress eating.</p><p>Now that was something that he actually had, he always liked putting a little true part of himself in his personas that he made so that he could fully take over and become them, while still being himself at the same time.</p><p>He knew that he had been retired for a while and so his skill were a little out of it so he had been training for months trying to back his normalcy and then he would try to get better because he had to be better that it. And he had become better so much better than he had been and his skill he was more confident in them than he had ever been.</p><p>He knew that he was ready for Them, and he was ready for anything unfortunately he was not ready for the surprise that had come his way when he was doing his job as a guard that day.</p><p>He was just sitting in his box as security letting people in and out that were on the list of names that he had. All of them were either celebrities or were normal simple people that worked there at the station just doing their jobs and right now he was one of them.</p><p>Another black car was being pulled up with another big named celebrity in it with security and body guards like always so this was no surprise to him.</p><p>So he just talked to the driver and the other terrifying tall muscular man that was always there but this guy was rather not that tall but normal sized but still really muscular. But he did have a really scary face which was rather terrifying and he instantly stepped back the moment he saw him.</p><p>"Eh" he said sweating.</p><p>Looking at the man, it seemed that he got this reaction a lot.</p><p>He just nodded smiled and checked them all in without even looking in the back of the car and did not realize this until the car was driving away. And for some reason he was just waving at the car sheepishly pretending that he was not terrified of the person that he had just seen.</p><p>But then the smell of that perfume that was left behind and that shivering feeling that he had gotten, he realized it was not from that man but from the woman inside that car.</p><p>It was Vermouth.</p><p>He checked his list again, and the list was the name Chris Vineyard and he had just stupidly let the she devil into the place that he was about to do his Heist in a couple of hours. His enemy was at the gate, and he had just let her in without even thinking about it and he distracted himself by not thinking straight and being an idiot. He was distracted so easily like a child and he was not meant to be a child anymore because he was a grown-up, no he was a man ad he needed to act like one.</p><p>He needed to do something about her, and he was going to have to do it soon even if she was the reason that Shin-Chan was rescued, she was also one of the reasons she was caught. And she was the reason that his Dad was now a bad guy and she was the reason that The Black Organisation found out that he was Kaitou Kid in the first place.</p><p>Whatever she was up to him had to find out and possibly put a stop to it.</p><p>She was probably here for the diamond, and he could not let that happen because she was not to be trusted and she was evil, pure evil and he hated her more than any woman than he had ever hated in his life.</p><p>"I am taking my break now Joe, be back in five" he said.</p><p>He patted on his pocket pretending that he was going for a cigarette because that was what he always did when he was looking for an excuse to leave so he could do some investigating and find out information. And also leave a little few things behind and set a little trap for the future endeavours that he was going to have because he had to have everything prepared.</p><p>Running in a fast suit was not an easy thing and it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be because he was already out of breath and finding it hard to breathe and harder not to breathe so loud.</p><p>But he was able to catch up with the car in no time at all and was still able to hide as well not that he needed to in his disguise. He just did not want to stick out like a sore thumb in the disguise that he was already in.</p><p>But he was shocked when someone stepped out the back of the car dressed in a suit and composed like the bastard he was.</p><p>"Hakuba" he said silently to himself.</p><p>He watched Hakuba get out the car while talking to the wicked witch named Vermouth and the two body guards that were with them, that looked they were there restraining her instead of protecting her. They looked like they were there to protect everyone else from her and that was more believable, so the only thing he could think of was they were FBI.</p><p>"No one is around, so you can come out now" said Hakuba.</p><p>Strange Hakuba of all people saying that to someone because the world thinks that he is dead and if anyone saw him then hat would be a story to tell.</p><p>"I personally did the check myself I guarantee that no one is around" said Hakuba.</p><p>At that moment he saw Vermouth smirk and look right at him, sending a shiver down his spine and backed away immediately even though he could not be seen.</p><p>"Silver Bullet it is time to come out and face the cameras. Come on woman to woman this is going to be the story of a life time and you are it, who would not like that kind of publicity or attention" said Vermouth.</p><p>She sighed knowing that she was going to have to face to music eventually she just wished that the interview could have been changed to another day instead knowing that there was a Heist tonight.</p><p>She knew that eh would already be there before they even got there and even though she did not see him there she could easily feel him there in an instant. And if her hunch was correct he was nearby and there was still the possibility that he was watching them all right now and he would see her, that was something that she did not want.</p><p>"Let's just get this done and over with already, so I can get back to my parents already, so we can get the hell out of here" said Shinichi.</p><p>She stepped out of the car stepping away from Hakuba and Vermouth the both of them were still giving her the creeps a she knew how Hakuba had felt about her. Which disgusted her knowing that he was manipulated into feeling this way and he as a Detective knew this and did not seem to care that he was just another tool of hers.</p><p>"We need to run through it one more time and make sure that you have everything correct on what to say and what to do" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was talking to Camel, currently the only person she could trust here at this moment since Akai had gone of checking make sure everything was secure now and leaving her trapped with the baby sitting.</p><p>Was he here and was he watching her?</p><p>Because the hairs on the back of her neck were telling her that.</p><p>"We need to get inside and now" said Shinichi as she hustled them all inside.</p><p>She opened the door and then closed it behind them locking them inside.</p><p>"Kudo?" said Hakuba.</p><p>She knocked on the door "I need a minute alone" said Shinichi and then she walked away.</p><p>She walked and looked but could not see anyone.</p><p>"I know you are there so why do you not just come on out and face me" said Shinichi.</p><p>He stepped out as himself and she could see sadly that he looked even older than the last time that she had saw him he was even trying to grow a beard that he did not suit and was a poor excuse for a moustache if she ever saw one. And she could only think of one person that would come to mind and the happy memory of it just made her smile.</p><p>"Hello Shin-Chan, you are beautiful as ever, but I am the one that should be saying that to you and not the other way round" said Kaito.</p><p>She crossed her arms and put on her Poker Face.</p><p>He was beginning to inspect her, and she was getting more uncomfortable than she liked to be.</p><p>"You need to stay far away from me as possible, you must not insert yourself in my business or you will be arrested and I will not disapprove of the arrest" said Shinichi coldly.</p><p>He stepped forward and hugged her.</p><p>"Shin-Chan is greet to see you too, and you are going on TV the same day as me and in the same place one would call that kismet" said Kaito.</p><p>She was not looking him in the eye.</p><p>"Shin-Chan do you need to tell me something that is on your mind that you do not want to tell me because you think it for the best? Remember I am not one of your friends. I am not Ran and you can tell me anything because you can, trust me, cant you?" said Kaito.</p><p>The weight on her shoulders was too much now and seeing him was too much it was all too much and she could not bubble up this secret anymore.</p><p>"I am immortal, ok. I will never age a day and will never die of old age and it is all because of those experiments that they did to me who makes me genetically like Vermouth but on a genetic level superior and I hate it all. So that is the reason we are not together because I am not human anymore and I cannot have life I wanted and I can only be a burden to others. So this is a final goodbye and you will not see me again after today because it is over and it has been for a long time we were just foolish to realise that we could never be together" said Shinichi.</p><p>All he could do there was stand still there in shock.</p><p>She had not aged a single day and yet she looked more beautiful than ever.</p><p>It was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, it was not over it was far from over.</p><p>So he had only one option that he could do to make sure that he and his Shin-Chan could be together and would be together forever, and that was clear to him what he had to do and he was going to do it.</p><p>Dam the consequences he was going to use Pandora and he was going to become immortal so that the two of them to could be together forever and ever like in the movies. Well in the movies they usually die in the end or kill each other or kill themselves. Right now he could not think of a film were the good guys lived and got a happy ending with the living part of course. He could only think of one film and that involved vampires and werewolves and was so dull that he had fallen asleep in the cinema when Aoko dragged him to it for all the movies. But he did enjoy the books and now he was thinking about reading them but not right now because he had to focus on the task at hand.</p><p>He had to find Pandora, and he had the feeling that he was going to find it this time and he was going to find it today because he could feel it in his gut and he was never going to walk away from this feeling.</p><p>Never because he was not going to walk away from his Shin-Chan not in a million years because he was going to find away so that could be together.</p><p>So an Immortal Thief?</p><p>So he would be an actual Immortal thief that what would live forever, and the legend would live on because he would live on forever and he was going see if he could it forever afterwards because he was having so much fun as his own person/thief as The Phantom Gentleman he already loved every part of it.</p><p>The legend lives on.</p><p>He was touching his chin when he realized that he had forgotten to shave again and his beard was getting itchy. He liked the beard because it made him feel distinguished and it even made him look older and look a lot less life his future wife.</p><p>Immortal Kaito, he liked the sound of that.</p><p>He was just hoping that he would get Pandora this time and use it because he knew that the Volley comet was due to come in a matter of days to Earth and it would not come for another ten thousand years and there would be no chance that he would be alive and well by that time.</p><p>He had to shave so that he would look much younger and much closer to her age again because physically and biologically he was three or four years older than her. And when people saw them together, they would think that he was a bit too old for her and he was talking advantage of her when she was the one that was actually older than him. Just by a month and a half but that still counted for her being the oldest one in the relationship, even if the first time he met her face to face she was biologically over a decade younger than him. Not to mention the height difference between them at the time and even now he had actually shot up in his height in the time that he had thought she was dead and he had grown an inch or two.</p><p>And with the work outs and intense training that he was putting himself through he was more muscular than ever not to mention more agile than he had ever been. He looked really different more the last two times that he had seen her and the last time that she had seen him it must be a real shocker for her.</p><p>He can only imagine her pain, and he wanted to help with that more than anything and he was going to make sure all of this would happen because he had to there was no other way it had to be done.</p><p>He had an idea what his Shin-Chan was going to do because it was obvious that she was going to lure Them here because that was what he was planning on doing today with the All Gifts diamond claiming that it was Pandora.</p><p>And well that was exactly what he was going to do in a couple of days when he stole the diamond and 'tested' it right under the comet.</p><p>He knew that once the comet was gone and if They did not already have the diamond or found it soon then he knew that They would soon disappear along with the comet if They because it would be over and he would never be able to find They again because he was not a Detective and he would die of old age before he could find Them. He had only one way to find Them, and that would be gone along with the comet because there would be no need for Them go after him or diamonds because it would be a waste of time.</p><p>Though he was still wondering where Snake was and if something had happened to him because he had not seen him in quite some time and he was starting to get worried about the guy. And this was a guy that he wanted to put behind bars for the murder of his father who was actually alive and Snake truly thought that he had killed him, but had not. He had failed in that and that kind of made him smile but sad at the same time because he was not the man that he knew.</p><p>He wanted to see his Dad more than anything but at the same time he did not because the last time that he had saw his Dad it was a happy memory ad he did not want to destroy that memory of him.</p><p>His Shi-Chan was going to do something, and he wanted to be there when it happened because he wanted to make sure that she was safe and that she needed to he would protect her with his he was going to tell her everything that his whole plan and he was going to make sure that she agreed to it because he was not going to give her the option whenever she lied it or not he was doing it.</p><p>Even if it took many life times and she hated him for what he was going to do because he knew that she would not like him doing it. He knew that she would first blame herself and then blame him for knowing that this was something that she would not want for him or for anything because she thought it would best for him to have a happy normal life. Well, that was not the kind of life, and he did not want to go the rest of his life without her because he knew that he could never love someone the way that he loved her. And he knew that he would never love someone like her the same way even if that was what she wanted.</p><p>Well, he was not going to let that happen and he knew that she was still in love with him and just maybe if she loved him the same way that he loved her just as half as much then she would never let go, never.</p><p>He loved her, and he was not going to let her go even if there was the chance that he would have to kidnap her he was going to do it.</p><p>Right now he was in another disguise dressed as a Janitor as he mopped the floor so that it would be spotless. This was a disguise that Jii had been using for a couple of weeks and was one that eh was now using so that eh could see his Shin-Chan.</p><p>And he was watching her giving her a loving and gazing look.</p><p>Aw she was nervous and fidgeting she looked so adorable.</p><p>His poor Shin-Chan was not used to being in the spotlight again in such a long time she had not been in it and it made her really nervous because he could see it written all over her face.</p><p>And now she was coming towards him and looking straight at him with her scary look that gave with her super shiny eyes.</p><p>Crap</p><p>She was now right beside him and staring at him with fury right in her eyes and she was going to give him, into so much trouble. He was so feeling like a child again and like he was about to be in big trouble and he was going to fight back like he always did. But right now he had to fight that urge because he had to do it to show her that he had matured and he could be counted on this time.</p><p>Shin-Chan" he said, knowing that there was no point in lying to her.</p><p>He would get a lecture, and she would tell him exactly how she was able to see through his disguise. But just maybe he was wrong because that was something that he should and wanted to listen to because he would learn his lesson from it for the next time and he always loved listening to them. They were so much fun but also hurt so much afterwards physically and sometimes emotion both good and bad times that were going to happen in the future.</p><p>"Kaito I need you to leave" said Shinichi.</p><p>He just tutted and shook his head.</p><p>"Silly Shin-Chan what makes you think you can leave and it is not very polite not even asking. But even if you do ask politely I mean you will still get the same answer because I am not leaving my Shin-Chan right now" said Kaito.</p><p>She stared at him dully.</p><p>"The Interview is not Live, so They will not know until it is aired" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But mine is and They will know that you are here but that is your plan isn't it to flush Them out while I am busy and while I am so distracted that I cannot help" said Kaito.</p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>"Just leave me alone" said Shinichi</p><p>,"Not going to happen my friend but I will stay out of your way because I know that I will just get in your way and I am more than happy to be the distraction to help the good guys and all. But we need to talk afterwards and that is my price dinner and a conversation and I swear as Gentleman that I will keep my word" said Kaito.</p><p>But before she could even mutter a word he kissed her and just turned his back going back to his job as no one looked at the both of them. She stood there still in shock and blushing as she touched her lips from shock and not knowing what to do as she walked away as if she was in denial not entirely realizing what had happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonoko was not happy right now with her Fiancé Makoto because he had forgotten all about their anniversary because of the current tournament that he was in and worst he was in another country half way across the world so he would not be able to make it on time.</p><p>So for their anniversary she was stuck at home watching TV but since there was a Kaitou Kid or Phantom Gentleman. She loved him and his new disguise though him changes meant that he was getting older and that was making her feel old and she did not like the change.</p><p>And there was nothing on the TV but stupid lovely dovey films that she be with her Fiancé Makaoto right now because there was so many of them that she could be watching right now. Especially the sequels that were on to their films that was especially for them and her were wearing her red scarf right now.</p><p>He was supposed to be here by now, and they were supposed to be watching all of the films together and he should be turning up with two dozen red roses and a box of chocolates and sweets as well. She wanted her favourite and all right now she was eating popcorn and hundreds of other sweets.</p><p>But he was not going to make it because the plane had been cancelled so there moonlight dinner also had to be cancelled and all of the romance for tonight was dead and would just have to wait for tomorrow instead.</p><p>Right now she could at least watch the Kaitou Kid Heist, was on tonight that, was something that she could at least look forward to because that was something that she could always look forward to. She was not going to use him by his other name no way in hell not yet because she was not ready to because to her he would always be her KID-Sama.</p><p>She missed him, and she wanted to see him again after not seeing him for so many years in person that is but she was still afraid of what Makoto might still do to him because of the last time they had met. The whole thing with the changing of clothes and the whole jealously thing she had no idea he would react that badly and almost demolish the place in jealous. But she loved him even more because of this and she loved his jealously of him showing how much he was willing to work for their relationship and her parents approval, that he knows had.</p><p>He also had her Uncle's approval as well as Lupin's who seemed to like him as much as he loved Shirley the little brat how he seemed to love right away and missed a lot. Not that she would admit this to anyone but she was missing that little Brat and wondered just how little she still was.</p><p>Her Uncle could not find the Brat when he searched for her hoping that she would help with the new older and improved Kaitou Kid. But he could not find her at all and he did a big search paying a lot of money to Detectives and they could never find her, not one of them no matter how much money he paid them.</p><p>She was missing the little Brat and because the Brat was not here her Uncle was refusing to go up against Kaitou Kid without her because he did not like losing and if he did not have her then he was surely to lose to a grown-up Kaitou Kid.</p><p>Ran's father the old man was back to his old ways and being a suck ass Detective and Ran was evening doing a better job than him at it that was when she was forced into helping him. The man was a terrible gum shoe detective, and he was back to doing all of his old cases casing cheaters and cats for money. But the Brat's little friend was doing a much better job at finding the cats and getting paid for it than he was a million time better than the old man and they were in school for most of their time while he was trying to find them.</p><p>The Snob one went and disappeared on them as well and they were unhappy that they just and gone with the crazy scientist as well and just started hanging around with Ran. Who was more than happy to have them tag along with them going shopping and even followed the old man on cases when they got the chance. And weird enough the ones that they did follow him on was always ones that ended up being solved and she was sure it was mostly because of them.</p><p>Ran was much better when the little Brats were about, and that was why she tolerated them for so long because they were a distraction and helped take her minds of other things.</p><p>She was still one of the few people that believed that Shinichi was still alive and out there somewhere just probably working on a case and had got distracted again.</p><p>"This is Rena Mizunashi Reporter from Tokyo coming to you now with some surprising and shocking news for all of you to hear and to watch tonight after the Kaitou Kid Heist you will get to see my Interview with a surprising guest. I know what you are all thinking that this is just another dull Interview well that is not the case because you all get to see an Interview and Live with a someone that is thought to the world to be dead and my guest will be here tonight to tell her story to the world" said Rena Mizunashi.</p><p>The blurring TV had caught her attention and before she knew it she was no longer pacing the room.</p><p>"Oh how exciting who could it possibly be?" thought Sonoko.</p><p>RING</p><p>She jumped as she heard her phone ringing and dropped it on the floor scrambling for it seeing that Ran was phoning her and it was about to go to voicemail she just managed to grab it on time.</p><p>"Hello Ran" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Hum!" said Ran.</p><p>"Ran is that you?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Yeah it is me, Sonoko, did you just watch the news about surprise Interview with Rena Mizunashi tonight after the Phantom Gentleman Heist tonight?" said Ran.</p><p>"KID-Sama yes" said Sonoko excitedly.</p><p>"Sonoko. It is Phantom Gentleman now" said Ran correcting her.</p><p>Lately, it seemed like Ran was a much bigger fan than her and always correcting her when she made mistakes, always when she said the wrong thing that nasty habit she happened to pick up from the Brat, who she picked it from Shinichi. She missed Shinichi and those annoying Detective geek habits that people picked up from her where happy reminders of her and that part of her was still alive in everyone. That she was not forgotten and that she never would be and that maybe she should go and visit her grave again since she had not done it in a while and owed it to her to tell her how she felt. Since that was what she was always good for talking and getting all your emotions out on so you know exactly how you could feel and what to do because she would most likely tell you with having to tell her almost anything.</p><p>"Sonoko?" said Ran.</p><p>She had stopped paying attention knowing that she was going to be lectured and know likely lectured for still not listening.</p><p>"I am still here, and he will always be KID-Sama to me that is until he tells me himself to call him something else then I am not going to" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Sonoko!" said Ran.</p><p>"And anyway I thought we were talking about the news because I think it might be a famous celebrity that died or something, a whole conspiracy cause I thought Rena Mizunashi was dead so unless she is Interviewing herself then it could be." said Sonoko.</p><p>"I think I know who it is" bluttered out Ran.</p><p>"WHAT?" screamed Sonoko down the phone hurting Ran's eardrums.</p><p>She dropped her phone as she did it as well and cracked her screen at the same time.</p><p>"Ran you still there. Tell me who it is TELL ME?" said Sonoko.</p><p>There was a silence on the phone as she could hear Ran's hot breath and now she was thinking like a Detective Geek.</p><p>Why was she thinking of that Detective Geek so much now anyway?</p><p>"Can you meet me at my place, and I will tell you, everything but you must swear that you cannot tell anyone? Promise me Sonoko that you will not tell anyone if I tell you what I need to tell you that you will not tell another soul?" said Ran.</p><p>No pressure.</p><p>Ran was crying, and she wanted to stop it.</p><p>"Yeah ok I got nothing else to do since Makoto left me in the lurches for our anniversary" said Sonoko.</p><p>Ran paused and stopped crying, next she would feel guilty and would tell her not to come and have a nice day.</p><p>"Be there in ten minutes" said Sonoko and then she quickly hung up the phone.</p><p>After Ran told Sonoko that Shinichi is alive</p><p>"THE DETECTIVE GEEK IS ALIVE!" screamed Sonoko.</p><p>She was angry.</p><p>"Sonoko not so loud" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko began pacing the room.</p><p>"Why that Detective Geek obviously does not care how anyone feels and what she made everyone go through thinking that she was dead. And for what fame? Going on TV telling the world that she just solved the biggest case like she found the Zodiac killer and Jack the Ripper or she proved that JFK was assassinated by a conspiracy. Or found Elvis Presley in someone's basement. I cannot wait to hear her excuse is time and why you keep defending after all this time and everything she put you through is unbelievable" said Sonoko.</p><p>She was mad and happy at the same time that her friend was alive and that she was going to see her in a matter of hours but also could not believe it at the same time. She had to keep pinching herself to make herself believe it was true.</p><p>The Detective Geek did not die, after all, had had a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>"Sonoko!" said Ran.</p><p>"Are you sure it is her?" said Sonoko.</p><p>Ran nodded "I have seen her for myself she is alive and..." said Ran.</p><p>Her both dropped from shock and now she was angry with everyone.</p><p>"You knew she was alive, and you kept this from me. And I thought we were best friends" said Sonoko.</p><p>"We are friends" said Ran.</p><p>"But not Best Friends because they do not keep secrets from each other apart from Shinichi of course who keeps secrets from everyone from the world, except you that is and her parents of course know that she is alive" said Sonoko.</p><p>"We are Best Friends, Shinichi is just more like no she is a sister to me and there is far more to the story than you know that is why I have to tell you everything and why you cannot tell anyone. Including Shinichi because she would hate if I told anyone because she was not even the one that told me that she was alive not that she could. But knowing her she would not have to keep me safe and keep everyone safe" said Ran.</p><p>Ran was crying tears of happiness and sadness, so she sat down ready to listen.</p><p>"Shinichi was kidnapped, and her death was faked by the bad guys that is why every thought she was dead and why it is not her fault that everyone think she is dead because there is so much to this story Sonoko that it going to take some time and I do not know everything just a few things" said Ran.</p><p>After Ran told Sonoko everything</p><p>"That idiot is Kaitou Kid and Shinichi is dating Kaitou Kid this whole time while she was the Brat right under our nose the whole time" said a gobsmacked Sonoko.</p><p>She knew that Ran had a crush on the Kuroba creep.</p><p>"Och, I changed in the bathroom right next to him I think I am going to be sick" said Sonoko.</p><p>Ran laughed at her finally stopped crying.</p><p>"So Shinichi? How is she?" said Sonoko.</p><p>Ran's face went grim.</p><p>"Defeated is what she looked like. And what They did to her I want to kill every last One of Them for what They did to her and made her go through" said Ran.</p><p>That was the part that was left out of that happened to her.</p><p>"She was tortured wasn't she" said Sonoko.</p><p>"She was tested there was she and blood many..." said Ran as she started to cry.</p><p>She hugged Ran.</p><p>"Come one we will go to Kaitou Kid Heist tonight and the three of us will sneak in to see her to see how she is doing" said Sonoko.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Heist was about to begin he was so excited only if he could get everyone to stop calling him Kaitou Kid and actually call him by the name he had chosen for himself Phantom Gentleman, then everything would be perfect.</p><p>He was standing in the crowd like he always did and was forcibly holding an anti-KID sign yet again by Aoko who still hated his guts and refusing to call him by the man that he had chosen for himself.</p><p>Then all he could see was a triangle shaped hair coming towards him like it was a shark coming for him and he was terrified that something was about to happen, until he realized that it was Ran.</p><p>"Oh Ran what are you doing here?" he said curiously as he put the sign down.</p><p>He was Anti-KID after all because there was no KID, there was only Phantom Gentleman and there was no one else that he wanted to be.</p><p>"hmph did you see the news?" said Ran nervously.</p><p>He shook his head confused for a second not understanding what was going on or what was happening.</p><p>But before he could answer he was pulled away.</p><p>"We must need to borrow the clown for a moment" said Sonoko.</p><p>He was surprised he had not seen her and she was now pushing him away far away from the crowd with Ran pulling him away also against his will. He could swear that this must look like a kidnapping because it was starting to feel like one.</p><p>"Make sure the idiot does not give you too much trouble" shouted Aoko.</p><p>'Traitor' he thought.</p><p>Ran's grip was really strong, and it felt like she was not going to let go anytime soon and his hand was starting to get numb and was slowly starting to change colour.</p><p>Right now they were just a just enough away from the busy crowd and the Heist for him to be able to get there on time. But also so that they had enough privacy so that no one could hear what they were saying and this was starting to feel like an interrogation on his behalf and he was with a crazy fan that was enough for him to run away.</p><p>But Ran's grip was far too strong, was stronger than ever and he could tell that he was not going anywhere just yet. He just new that he should have worn his fake hands before he left the house because they always come in handy( the pun intended.) and he was regretting that he did not have them right now.</p><p>Sonoko was glaring at him as if he had stolen her favourite toy and broken it.</p><p>"You know the Heist is about to begin, and I really do not want to miss a thing" said Kaito.</p><p>Sonoko tutted at him "Why you can wait a few more minutes, you would not want to be late would you" she said as she winked at him and poking him the chest.</p><p>He pouted as he realizsed what she was saying.</p><p>"You told her" said Kaito pouting as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Hmph, I had to since Shinichi is going to be here on TV live tonight after you Heist and I thought maybe you two were working together again. So I need, we needed to see her again because the last time I saw her was...Kaito how is she?" said Ran crying.</p><p>It took him a couple of seconds to take it all in.</p><p>"You were not supposed to tell anyone, especially to someone that cannot keep a secret and just how much did you tell her because she knows who I am and she knows about Shin-Chan. Who by the way does not want anyone to know the truth and you know the reasons you she does not want anyone to know the truth because she is scared and still is" said Kaito.</p><p>"I know that, but I had to tell someone because Sonoko is my friend and she misses Shinichi and Shirley just as much as I do and maybe even more" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko did not like that they were talking as if she was not there.</p><p>"I am right here and I want to see Shinichi right now with my own eyes so I can believe all this to be true and not something that this maniac might have made up all my himself to fool everyone in some cruel twisted trick of his" said Sonoko.</p><p>He was mad now.</p><p>"Shinichi is not here and the Interview is not Live so there is worries she is perfectly safe and it is all one big trap. So if you let go me ahead and do my part like she had it all planned out everything can be worked out for the better and just maybe she can finally be free from Them all and everything can be done. But if you excuse me Ladies, I have a show to do and a girlfriend to win back if she will let me that is" said Kaito.</p><p>He quickly pushed past the two of them rubbing his sore wrist and was ready for the Show to begin.</p><p>"That rude idiot I cannot believe that I was actually a fan of his and that Shinichi actually dated that fool and only went on the one date with Hakuba. And that he is still alive and this is like a complete soap opera that it is just me a headache and this would make one hell of a novel that maybe Shinichi's day will write when this is all over. Or maybe Shinichi ca write it all instead but she needs to tell me everything right away before she tells anyone else because I have been kept out of the loop long enough to know there is far more to the story that we know of right now. Shinichi is alive and I cannot be freaking believe it but still I know that Detective Geek could not be dead because she would be the last person on earth. And you know how she just like Sherlock Holmes and how she would go on about how he managed to fool everyone and fake his death and that is what has happened and now the curtain is going to be pulled open again" said Sonoko.</p><p>She stopped and took a breath as she folded her arms.</p><p>"Come lets go see if we can go and find her" said Sonoko pulling at Ran.</p><p>She was pulled off her feet faster than she had ever been moved.</p><p>"Sonoko!" she said out of breath already.</p><p>But she was being ignored and was continually being pulled away through the crowd through all of the crazed fans that were there and all she could see was a smile on Sonoko's face.</p><p>She could not help but as this was starting to feel like the good old days and like everything was going to be back to normal.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentleman it is I, Phantom Gentleman and I am here today to show that soul mates can be together even under the darkest days and worst of times and the best of times. That nothing will get in the way of true love"</p><p>That was all she could hear before she was pulled away in a blur of the motion.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>They were currently in the middle of nowhere with Sonoko shouting her head off.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>"Detective Geek!" shouted Sonoko.</p><p>It looked like Sonoko was not going to stop anytime soon.</p><p>"Jeeze would you give a girl a chance to get here with yelling so much I heard you the first time and if you yell any louder everyone else will" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was currently leaning against the wall in the darkness, but they were just barely able to see her before she walked away again.</p><p>Sonoko stood frozen as she saw her and could not move all her muscles but enough so that she could smile.</p><p>"Detective Brat is here and going to do her job " said Sonoko supportively.</p><p>Ran stared at her mad.</p><p>"No need to be so loud about it all" said Ran.</p><p>"I am not Hattori" she said Sonoko mad.</p><p>She then froze and then started to realize something.</p><p>"Hattori he knew it and he even called her Kudo how could I not see this before I am the Great Deduction Queen Sonoko...Wait a minute!" said Sonoko.</p><p>Now she was mad as she was realizing the cases and every single time that it had happened and how it was just same with the old man had described his.</p><p>"That Detective Geek has not heard the last of this" screamed Sonoko.</p><p>Ran had to hold her back as she was saying this and for Ran to do this was actually feeling like a very hard job.</p><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi just watched her two best friends and could not help but smile at this. She knew it was only a matter of time before Ran had told Sonoko everything and she knew it was likely going to happen when she saw the news and she knew what they would do as well because she knew them and knew well them well.</p><p>That is why she just tranquilized them so that they would be unconscious so that she could get them out of the way.</p><p>"Two down, one more to go" said Shinichi to herself.</p><p>There would be still some time before the interview aired and she knew that They would either be here by now or would be on Their ways, so she had only a short window to do what she wanted to do.</p><p>She was able to see Megure and the rest of them before she had to go watching them carefully from a far away distance so that she could not be seen.</p><p>But she was convinced that Sato had seen her who had alerted Takagi to her location at the same time and she was just able to escape before she had been fully seen or even found.</p><p>"So close" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was able even to see 'The Junior Detective League' right in front and cheering while still trying to conduct up a plan to capture Kaito, that is if they were not being distracted at the same time and forgetting all about it just getting on with the show.</p><p>She never said goodbye and she did not want to because she knew that it would be too sad on both accounts. There would be a lot of tears and just maybe there would still be a tantrum in one or more of them.</p><p>She was shocked just looking at them of how big they had gotten.</p><p>Well, when she said big not all of them had actually gotten bigger because it Genta had lost a lot of weight and he had gotten an or two taller and was actually now the smallest out of all them because Ayumi was now actually the tallest.</p><p>She remembered when she was an actual child that she was the smallest out of her friends and then a few reasons down the road she ended up being the tallest and she still was the tallest out of them. But it looked like they had almost caught up with her in size but was still the tallest if you did not count on the bump in Ran's hair she was still the tallest.</p><p>No goodbyes to them it would be the best for everyone's sanity.</p><p>Now all she had to was the takedown Kaito once the show was over and so he could be protected along with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing he felt was a dart in the back of his neck, and he knew instantly what had happened to him. And exactly who was responsible for knocking him out when his back was turned after he had just gotten away as well, he really should have seen this one coming.</p><p>He was lying on a floor or something else.</p><p>He was able to see within a couple of minutes, and he could feel that two people were right beside him and he knew who these two people were.</p><p>"KID-Sama?" said Sonoko.</p><p>He pouted.</p><p>"It Phantom Gentleman Not KID" he said like a child.</p><p>"Kaito? Sonoko?" said Ran.</p><p>Then saw someone sitting on a seat that was turned around looking at them.</p><p>"Jodie Sensei?" said Sonoko and Ran confused.</p><p>"That would be Special Agent Jodie Sensei, right?" said Kaito smugly.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"We have to get you three out of the way and the others so we could do our job" said Jodie.</p><p>Ran jumped up in the air the her fists.</p><p>"We can handle ourselves just perfectly" said Ran.</p><p>"Yeah" said Sonoko as she stood by her best friend.</p><p>Kaito just sat on the ground still waiting to see what would happen next.</p><p>"But Kudo would not be able to take care of herself knowing that we are around making dent in her armour, like my brother so that is why we are here" said a female voice.</p><p>They turned around to see a familiar face and a young, teenage girl along with her with matching green piercing eyes.</p><p>"Your boobs!" said a shocked Sonoko.</p><p>Sera shock her head and folded her arms across her chest.</p><p>"They actually grew, and you look like a girl" said Sonoko.</p><p>Kaito was pulling his hat down look covering his face hoping that he was not being seen at this moment. But too bad for him the floor was white and his outfit was black.</p><p>"You and pft call that girl a friend of yours" said the teenage girl.</p><p>Sonoko peered down frowning at the girl that was looking at her as if she was a snob.</p><p>"And who is this flat chested girl, your sister?" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Sonoko!" said Ran frowning.</p><p>He wanted the hell out there because he saw Sera and she looked deadlier than ever especially with the other girl right there beside her giving him the stink eye. And scary the shit out of him as she was doing it having seen one of the scariest look ever on a child's face and he had only seen that with one child detective that was not really a child.</p><p>"That is the bastard that stripped you of your clothes and wore them as a disguise pretending to be you" said the teenage girl.</p><p>Sera nodded " Yes that him.</p><p>"GAH!" screamed Kaito as he just managed to avoid a flying kick to the head.</p><p>But his hat was on the ground and he was now running away to the wall was the only place that he could possibly hide.</p><p>"Momma" said Sera.</p><p>Sera was currently holding her mother back the best she could as she stood right in front of her while she was also being held back by the two other girls.</p><p>"Masumi he deserves to be punished" said Mary.</p><p>"Wait, Momma?" said Sonoko confused.</p><p>And then let her grip go of Mary/the mum, leaving it up to Sera and Ran to holding back the mother that she was seeing red and was bloodthirsty for revenge right now.</p><p>Then Ran let go as well as she was starting to realize what had happened.</p><p>"Correct. I am another victim of the APTX 4869. Now if you would step aside, I will throttle that pervert into submission" said Mary.</p><p>"...?" said everyone.</p><p>Sera started to laugh.</p><p>"Mum it is really not his fault I was in guys bathroom when he attacked me. Shinichi told me he thought that I was a boy and that is why he did it in the first place and was the real reason that he had mistaken me for a boy" said Sera.</p><p>Mary seemed calmer.</p><p>"Well the first time we meet we did think you were a guy" said Ran.</p><p>"Everyone did" said Sonoko grinning and sniggering.</p><p>Kaito stood up and took his hat off.</p><p>"I am sincerely sorry, and I promise that it will not happen again, you can take my word as a Gentleman that nothing like that will ever happen again and has never happened" said Kaito.</p><p>It looked like apology was about to be taken until Sonoko had another thing to say.</p><p>"Yeah but what about all the stuff that Aoko has told us like peeking in the girls bathroom and telling everyone the colour of her underwear" said Sonoko.</p><p>She was still mad at him and was still mad that he out of all people had to be Kaitou Kid and she was not happy with it. But most of all she was not happy with the changes that he had made because he was the one thing in her life that she thought would never change and had. So she had to get her revenge on him and a well deserved beating seemed fair enough and maybe she would consider telling Makoto the truth as well.</p><p>"Oi that is not fair. I only wanted to test the locks in the girls changing room since it was the only place in the school that actually had a lock. And was a sucky one as well, it was not my fault they picked such an easy lock and did not get a proper one" said Kaito defensively.</p><p>Several deadpanned faces were in the room.</p><p>"And this Aoko girl?" said Mary.</p><p>He was now sweating having not noticed that she had appeared to right beside him within seconds.</p><p>"That was just some fun" said Kaito joking.</p><p>They all winced as they watched what happened.</p><p>Kaito soon fell to the floor putting his hands around his private area protectively.</p><p>"Arghh" he said in pain.</p><p>And he lied on the ground in pain for the next hour listening to the conversation that was going on of what had happened to her and why they were there.</p><p>"So does anyone want to play cards!" said Kaito grinning.</p><p>He was no longer in his suit seeing there was no longer any point wearing it since everyone here know his identity and what he looked like.</p><p>"Play cards with a cheater, no thank you" said Sonoko.</p><p>"You still mad at me because you found out that I am Kaitou Kid" said Kaito.</p><p>"Yep" said Sonoko.</p><p>She was now playing with the cards building with them but failing miserably until Kaito started to help build it.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>"There now it is built and now it is spectacular" said Kaito.</p><p>He was not going to win her around any time soon, he was down one fan and he had never lost a fan before and he had no intention of losing one not ever.</p><p>They were all bored being locked up and were all soon starting to fall asleep with Ran being the first and Sonoko soon falling asleep after her.</p><p>So Kaito was left with the two Sera's that were fully awake and fully terrifying.</p><p>"So is it true that your Dad is Rum?" asked Sera.</p><p>"That is what Hattori told me and Shinichi basically confirmed for herself. So yeah, I think so, and it all sorta makes sense seeing how I am not dead" said Kaito.</p><p>Sonoko was now wide awake.</p><p>"Your Dad, Toichi Kuroba is responsible for what happened to Shinichi and you still think that she will take you back after being tortured for over a year and after taking her away from everyone she loves you really think she will trust you. Maybe the apple does not fall far from the rotten tree since you are a thief and criminal just like him" said Sonoko.</p><p>"Oi Sonoko, relax, there is a lot more to this than you know" said Sera as she put her hands in the air.</p><p>Then they felt the scary aura that belonged to Ran.</p><p>"You knew, and you never said a thing" said Ran.</p><p>He gulped nervously.</p><p>"How could I, with the way you are all looking at me right now how could you not blame me? And I did all this for my Dad thinking that I would get justice for his murder by putting the ones responsible behind bars. But turned out he was One of Them all along" said Kaito angrily.</p><p>It was all beginning to sink in for him as he had finally said it out loud and he truly believed it all.</p><p>"You are looking for Pandora to destroy it, am I correct?" said Mary.</p><p>They all turned around surprised.</p><p>"That was always the plan" said Kaito.</p><p>"Then tell me are you willing to do whatever it takes to destroy it for good" said Mary.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>He was, in the past tense going to do whatever it takes but doesn't know he was willing to whatever it took, short of murder to get his hands on it and use it.</p><p>He had his Dad to than for the Poker Face.</p><p>"Well if you do want to get your hands on it and destroy it then you will have to take it from where it is, from the owner himself" said Mary.</p><p>"You know where it is?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Rum is using it to see as an eye and if you want to remove it for yourself then you will have to take it from his eye socket for yourself. There is the chance that he is the only one that can remove it for himself, but seeing how you are his son and his blood you might be the other option as well" said Mary.</p><p>He was devasted.</p><p>"You want me to kill my father?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Why not I killed my father as he was a traitor and he is not even human anymore. He is just a dead body that Pandora is using as a Host to live in for the mean time and needs to be killed" said Mary.</p><p>Mary then went to explain on that Pandora is actually an evil spirit stuck in the diamond and when the Volley Comet comes Pandora will come back to life and will take over the world.</p><p>Pandora had a Host and had already chosen a mate to be with for all eternity.</p><p>That was the true goal of the APTX 4869 to find someone that would truly become immortal from it. So that person could stand by his side for all entities, so he would not be alone and it had finally worked.</p><p>It just had taken a while and after a few tests done he was able to get it done right for the right person to be by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Interview was done and had been shown they were just waiting to see what would happen next.</p><p>Division One reaction</p><p>"K-kudo is alive!" said a shocked Takagi.</p><p>He was currently the only one that was able to talk.</p><p>Even some had fainted, and some were still pointing at the TV with their jaws still dropped and if they were like that any longer they would be locked in place.</p><p>"Do you think Megure knows?" said Sato as she whispered it to him.</p><p>She was starting to think that he had known the whole time because she did know that he knew more than he was saying.</p><p>But just before they could reach his office.</p><p>"SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHO WAS THE ONE THAT ARRESTED KUDO FOR NO REASON AND PUT HER IN A JAIL CELL"</p><p>He screamed out loud scaring everyone back to reality.</p><p>"uhmph" said Takagi.</p><p>"I think it was one of the new guys" said Sato.</p><p>Right now Megure was on a rampage and on a manhunt for however was responsible.</p><p>"Get me Superintendent General Hakuba on the phone right now" said Megure.</p><p>"Right Sir!" said Takagi saluting.</p><p>"Get me everything on you can about Hakuba Saguru and Kudo Shinichi" said Megure.</p><p>"Right Sir and also I will do my best to get in contact with Kudo's parents as well to find out everything they know and their location" said Shiratori.</p><p>Megure nodded.</p><p>"Sato you go down there and find out what is happening" said Megure.</p><p>"Right!" she said as she saluted.</p><p>"And bring her back here for questioning" said Megure.</p><p>He was mad as hell.</p><p>But mostly at himself that he had seen her alive and did not even realize that it was her and the way she was treated like a common criminal.</p><p>Hattori and Kazuha's reaction</p><p>"Kudo you idiot" he screamed at the television.</p><p>"Kudo is alive!" said Kazuha shell shocked.</p><p>"Kudo ya idiot ya should have called me and I wuda been there instead of that bastard Hakuba" he screamed.</p><p>"Heiji, tell me you didn't?" said Kazuzha questioningly.</p><p>"Knew that bastard was still leeching onto this No" said Heiji.</p><p>She smacked him.</p><p>"Hey what was that for?" he said in pain.</p><p>"For lying to me and making everyone think that she was dead, when she was actually alive. You are supposed to be my boyfriend and ya do not tell me something like that" she screamed.</p><p>"I am a Detective and Kudo Is my friend I was doing her a favour not telling anyone" he screamed.</p><p>"Wait, Boyfriend?" he said turning pink.</p><p>Kazuha then turned pink.</p><p>"K-kazuha" he said chasing after her.</p><p>Detective Mouri's reaction</p><p>He spat his beer out in shock.</p><p>"That's it I have had too much to drink" said Kogoro.</p><p>Thinking maybe he should be giving up the alcohol after all thinking that it was affecting his brain after all as he was starting to imagine things that were not real.</p><p>Junior Detective League</p><p>They had watched it on TV while passing the shop.</p><p>"Isn't that Shirley's cousin?" said Genta.</p><p>"She is pretty...I miss Shirley" said Ayumi.</p><p>"Perhaps she can help us find Shirley and Ai-Chan" said Mitsuhiko.</p><p>"Yeah" they all said and ran to find Shinichi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now all they had to do was wait for Them to come.</p><p>She knew that the Mad Doctor would be on his way to collect his "Rabbit" the moment he had seen the show. She sadly knew him well enough to know that he would be having a childish tantrum right now that someone else had his property and that his lost rabbit was now found and he wanted it back.</p><p>He be demanding and would want it back right away or he would be doing something bad until he got that usually meant people would die and experiment would be destroyed and secrets as well until he got what he wanted.</p><p>She hated him the most out of all of Them.</p><p>But she or no one else could ever find out who he was or how he managed to escape custody alive and not bleed to death.</p><p>After he had chopped off his own hands, he had actually chopped off both hands and managed to escape killing almost everyone in his wake and left a message in his own blood on the wall saying:</p><p>"I WANT MY RABBIT BACK"</p><p>And Rum he would starting to go blind by now or was and the only thing that could help him see again was her blood, so he would have to have her and soon because the comet was coming soon. And the only way that he was going to get out of the curse was using someone that was actually immortal and her blood to go along with it.</p><p>She knew enough to know that he was hunting down a witch that knew Red Magic and he was going to use her to make all of this happen.</p><p>He was planning on getting rid of the Pandora evil spirit forever by making it mortal and then killing it.</p><p>But she was not sure what his plan was after that all she knew it was dark and if he did kill Pandora there was a more than likely chance that darkness would erupt into the world and possibly bring the end of the world with it.</p><p>After all it was called Pandora for a reason.</p><p>She was not HIS Rabbit no way in was she HIS or anyone's property and she was sick and tired of people thinking that she was nothing but that.</p><p>"So just how many people are out there?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Good, half of Division One is out there and still all of The Task Force is out there with Nakamori yelling for us to come out or for them to be let in" said Hakuba.</p><p>But they were nowhere near the news had been broadcasted but instead they were in a familiar place that she had been on a takedown before, the last time she had been here was when she was Shirley and had tricked Vermouth. But not all had went well and she had gotten away and she was kidnapped but strangely she was let go just like that something that she never found out why.</p><p>She had put a hint in the Interview that Rum and the Mad Doctor would understand and that they should come alone.</p><p>If their minds were still warped enough like she had thought they were they actually thought that she was loyal and did this all so that Vermouth would be caught. They wanted Vermouth back again in their clutches because with 'The Man' in charge was dead well that was what the Organisation members had thought in the first place that he was killed by Akai Shuichi.</p><p>That was the rumour that was made but was not true.</p><p>Ano kata was murdered years ago and Rum had secretly replaced him in his stead. He was murdered right after he had saved Vermouth's neck for the last time and final time for all the lives and chances he had given her this was the reason his life had been taken.</p><p>In the end she did pity the man and what he had become because he had grown up into the world raised to be The Boss of Organisation and because of that he had become a monster. But also when your Father was the former Head of the Organisation and your mother is Vermouth there is no luck in the world for someone that is born into that life and even a strong possibility of being evil was there.</p><p>But the Boss had only shown compassion for the one person and that showed that he could actually care and love. Well, that was his mistake caring was not the mistake but showing his cards that he cared enough to let Vermouth live with even a slap on the wrist and this was the reason that got him caught out and the reason that he was dead.</p><p>Rum had taken over from there, and things became more heartless and more vindictive ever since. This really was when They started to stop hiding in the shadows and step out of the shadows but still hidden to the naked eye. But if you looked carefully enough (Detective) you would be able to see Them thus the truth and that is when everything making more violent and a mess for the both sides.</p><p>When you have no feelings then you are caught out more easily and you always underestimate your advisory and that is the reason most killers are caught because of their Ego and the flaws that they have and do not recognize.</p><p>"It is almost time" said Hakuba.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"You are still angry that I declared that we had a romantic relationship" said Hakuba.</p><p>"We did not" said Shinichi.</p><p>"We had dated" said Hakuba.</p><p>"We had the one date and I did not even say 'Yes' to and a date that I was forced to go to by my mother by the way for the last and final time" said Shinichi.</p><p>She could see why Kaito pulled all the pranks on him.</p><p>"Kudo what is your problem with me?" said Hakuba.</p><p>"We are on a stake out, and you are talking that is my current problem" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Kudo, I know you have problems with her, but I truly believe that she is trying to help us and maybe she is only doing it for herself but she really is not as bad as you think she is" said Hakuba.</p><p>She gave him an unimpressed look as she rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"You two have a lot more in common and if the tables were different you could have or possibly will end up just like her one of these days" said Hakuba.</p><p>"You talk more than Hattori does and he does not know when to shut up" said Shinichi.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>A black car had arrived at the Pier and parked exactly opposite of them. The windows were tinted so that no one could see them and the engine had stopped as soon as the door at passengers seat was opened but no one had stepped out just yet.</p><p>Their conversation was stopped by the arrival of the car and the flashing lights that shown into their car.</p><p>"They are here" said Shinichi as she stepped out of the car.</p><p>Hakuba quickly followed her as he nodded his head at her waiting for what was to come next.</p><p>Then the person from the passenger seat came out.</p><p>"Ah it is my Rabbit and she has brought me the treat the we sent her on the trip for" said the Doctor.</p><p>Hakuba was confused.</p><p>BANG</p><p>"There he is just like you wanted and the others are nearby everything is going according to schedule" said the Organisation member.</p><p>Everything was beginning to fade so fast, but all he could taste was the blood in his mouth and the taste of the flashlight that he had been hit with.</p><p>He was more confused than ever.</p><p>"Kudo, wait" he said.</p><p>Hakuba pulled at her leg as she stepped forward away from him as she is walking towards the car smiling.</p><p>He realised that it was her that had hit him.</p><p>"Come on my Rabbit come to Daddy" said the Doctor.</p><p>She just walked away, and the last thing he saw was in her eyes was a blank expression, her face was expressionless.</p><p>He heard two car doors being opened at the same time.</p><p>Then one close.</p><p>Then footsteps coming towards him and the sounds were getting heavier by the second.</p><p>"It seems that little deal I made with Vermouth played out just fine and she even delivered on time as well" said the man.</p><p>The betrayal in him stung like hell as it hit him hard on the chest and directly into the heart.</p><p>The man pulled at his hair raising his head forcing him to look at him and he was truly shocked to what he was seeing.</p><p>"So it is true" said Hakuba.</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>"Your are Kaito's father I do not understand how you could do this to him. After what he had done for you" said Hauba.</p><p>The man laughed.</p><p>"My Boy could not even kill his own Father's murderer that was done by your sweetheart and all of this, so she could earn her Freedom and truly escape from the Organisation for all time" said Rum.</p><p>He ignored the pain.</p><p>"And Kudo? Somehow I do not think she would betrayal anyone it is not in her" said Hakuba.</p><p>The man smiled at him.</p><p>"But with a little hard work and hypnotic suggestion any task can be achieved" said Rum.</p><p>"The lights" he said realizing.</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>"At least tell me what you are planning on doing with her since it obvious you are going to kill me here and right now" said Hakuba.</p><p>"That I have yet to decide" said Rum.</p><p>Rum let go of his head and it hard on the ground.</p><p>"But I will tell you this I have no intension of killing her, not for a very long time. You have no idea how hard it is to get someone as half as smart as myself and everything that I put her through her mind has not cracked, just yet and when it does it beautiful. When she becomes only darkness, it will be interesting to see what see will become because it is something that no one or I else can imagine" said Rum.</p><p>His double vision was over, and he was now looking at the barrel of a gun.</p><p>"Your little fiasco as cost me a lot of trouble and a lot of questions that I am not able to answer. But your body lying here in a shootout with several FBI agents will make an interesting story of how your Father betrayed his country and his own son. And how you mad went watching your girlfriend being shoot by him and in a moment of madness you have lost everything so you take your own life" said Rum.</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"You have no idea just how times a story like that has been used so many times and is still believed. I would say that Shakespeare is to blame and to thank for his stories yet again the Bard has given some much and you got to love the stories as if they are practically true stories" said Rum.</p><p>Click</p><p>As soon as he heard the clicking sound he thought that he was about to be shot up to his surprise he later realized that it was fingers.</p><p>"Doc I think that it is time for the little Rabbits first kill don't you" said Rum.</p><p>The Doctor nodded.</p><p>"Yes indeed Sir, I will just go and get her Sir" said the Doctor.</p><p>He could hear it all, and he knew that this was the end this time.</p><p>No one was going to save him this time's his luck had run out.</p><p>Right now he was now looking at Kudo holding a gun pointed squarely at his face, and he was seeing no way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on be a good Rabbit and shot him" said the Doctor in a childish and yet dark voice that was chilling to the bone.</p><p>Hakuba looked at Kudo and it had become clear what was going to happen with her.</p><p>"Kudo this is not you" said Habuka calmly.</p><p>Click</p><p>He saw no signs that she was showing any signs of weakness and just should signs of coldness in her behaviour. Even her eyes were ice steely and were looking murderous, and that was a look that he had never thought he would see in her eyes, evil and a look that was ready to kill. Looking straight in her eyes he was scared and at the same time he could not help but look and he could not look away as he was trapped and hypnotic as he looked into them unable to even utter a word or look away.</p><p>He saw Them pat her on the back and on the shoulder showing her admiration and emotion graduate trying to get her to do want They wanted.</p><p>"Kudo you are not One of Them you are Kudo Shinichi Detective" he declared.</p><p>He swore it was only for a second but he saw her flinching at his words and he could see what he had said had made an impact on her. And he was not going to out with a fight even if he was to die he was declared to himself that he was going to do everything in his power to break their control over her.</p><p>"Shot him Rabbit and do it the way we taught you to do it so it looks like a suicide" said the Doctor.</p><p>The gun was forcibly placed in his hands as Kudo was pushing it towards into his mouth so that he could not say another word.</p><p>"Do it darling, and the tests will stop for the next two days. You will have that freedom to clean up the mess that was made by your friends and you will think of something that will clean up all this mess. I just now if anyone can do it is you" said Rum.</p><p>Rum was patting on both shoulders as if she was showing his approval.</p><p>Click</p><p>He closed his eyes as he heard the trigger being pulled.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>There was nothing.</p><p>No bullet had gone through him and thus killed him.</p><p>"Looks like she is loyal to us after all" said Rum.</p><p>This was all just one test.</p><p>"Hakuba you are coming with us so that you will bend to our will and become One of Us" said Shinichi.</p><p>The gun was pulled out of his mouth.</p><p>"The Detective of the West is Next of course" said Shinichi.</p><p>She was still holding the gun but it was to her side now.</p><p>"With the knowledge that she has gained for the time at, she had been 'rescued' she has learned quite a lot and it is more than enough so that we are able to take down our enemies in no time at all. And it is all thanks to you Son that we were able to get what we needed and we have you to Thank for all of this. It is all Thanks to you that we were able to get our hands on her in the first place so as a Thank You I will show my grateful and make you into one of us" said Rum.</p><p>"Never" said Hakuba.</p><p>"That is what my Rabbit said, and it did take a lot of precision and a lot more difficulty than I expected, especially time wise but just look at her Now. She is one of us, but I could not be even more prouder of what she has done and what she will be capable of" said the Doctor.</p><p>"You Brain washed her" said Hakuba.</p><p>"She needed to see the world for what is really is better to be on the winning side of the battle" said Rum.</p><p>Kudo was currently handcuffing him.</p><p>"And what about your son, Kaito?" said Rum.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>"What about him?" said Rum.</p><p>Hakuba could not say another word.</p><p>"In time he will give up, and he will carry on the Kuroba name that is all I want from him to carry on the surname that was given to him" said Rum.</p><p>"And what Kudo could not have done that?" said Hakuba.</p><p>He saw sadness in her eyes.</p><p>"No afraid not, there was an error in judgement made that led to unfortunate circumstances that is regrettable and only mistake that was made on my part" Rum.</p><p>He knew what that meant.</p><p>"Kudo" he said sadly.</p><p>"Yes Detective, I am no longer bound to weakness of having a child" said Shinichi with no emotion in her voice what so ever.</p><p>"I am sorry" said Hakuba</p><p>He was now being pushed by Kudo and right into the back of the car.</p><p>"Kudo come on you are better than this" said Hakuba.</p><p>But she said nothing as she put the car to him.</p><p>He knew it, and he regretted it all instantly.</p><p>He knew that he should not have listened to what Vermouth had said and that everything that she had done was all one big mistake.</p><p>He was sorry.</p><p>His Ego was his Achilles' heels.</p><p>BANG</p><p>He was in utter shock to what he was seeing as one of them dropped to the ground.</p><p>BANG</p><p>Next was the other and this time it was to the head.</p><p>He had just witnessed Kudo Shinichi shoot a man in the head and worst in cold blood something that no one would ever thought would happen.</p><p>Next everything was a blur as the place was shortly filled with FBI agents in a swarm arresting the Doctor and putting Kuroba's Father also known as Rum in handcuffs walking him to the car as he laughed his head off.</p><p>"I am quite surprised I must say. I never thought she would actually go through with it and actually shoot me of all people after all that I have done for her and she goes and does that a bullet in the head" said Rum.</p><p>He was alive?</p><p>"Kudo" he said with a grapy voice.</p><p>Kudo looked over at him instantly and her eyes were no longer blank but emotions in them he could see as clear as daylight.</p><p>"Habuka, I think it is time you finally get home to your parents and to Baya " said Shinichi.</p><p>He nodded as he nursed the cup of coffee.</p><p>No more he could not handle anymore of this, and he just wanted for all of it to end. He ended a break and he wanted it all to be over now and soon, he could feel that his thoughts were suicidal and he was not going down that road not ever because it was beneath him and it was weak. He needed help, and he was strong enough to admit that he needed it and most of all he realized that he needed to walk away from this case and all the cases that were involved in it.</p><p>He should have realized that he should never have gone after Kaitou Kid not ever because he knew if he had not been then it would have been better for everyone.</p><p>It was Game Over for him.</p><p>He was no longer a Detective, and he no longer knew what he was.</p><p>All he knew that he was a broken man and he needed to be fixed but he had no idea how that was going to happen.</p><p>"Hakuba, I am truly sorry for what I put you through tonight but I know that this was the only way that I could truly catch them and get everything that I needed from them" said Shinichi.</p><p>"I too am sorry Kudo for my part in all of this" said Hakuba.</p><p>Shinichi just shrugged at him.</p><p>"Hakuba I do not blame you for any of this and any negative feeling that I may of having went any over time. Along time Hakuba you are forgiven" said Shinichi.</p><p>She smiled at him softly which made him smile.</p><p>"You do know that Kuroba ...Kaito, that he is still in love with you and he would be willing to..." he said.</p><p>"Stop right there because Kaito and I are not going to happen and that is that" said Shinichi.</p><p>And she walked away from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agents looked at the man that was the head of The Black Organisation that was now in their custody just looking through the double glass window owing that they had won. And yet they were still terrified at the what was next to come because even though they thought it was over they also thought that it might not be over.</p><p>Just because you have the head off the body will die.</p><p>But also Cut one head off and two will grow back.</p><p>Two or more directions that this possibly could go in knowing that there will always be a worse human being out there or yet to be born.</p><p>Some example could say that Hitler dying could have brought a certain President of America DT into the world not long after. Both monsters and both ruled their countries in their own way showing the world and not even hide that they hate a type or race of people and even showing it through their actions.</p><p>Well the world is yet to see what that monster is capable of and if the world is capable of stopping him before he goes too far before it is far too late and more monsters a created because of man's hate.</p><p>The man should no sign of fear at all.</p><p>He had not even moved a muscle after he was handcuffed to the table and to the floor without even the littlest of struggle, which scared the man who did it even more as he just smiled at him and as he continued to smile with exact same expression on his face for several hours.</p><p>He had sat like that for now two days and he was showing no signs that he was going to weaken at any point soon.</p><p>The itching on the wall was the only thing that could be heard from the room.</p><p>Kaito about his Father</p><p>"I want to see hi" said Kaito.</p><p>"No that would not be wise" said Akai.</p><p>Akai was currently polishing his gun as he calmly sat in his seat doing his best to ignore the thief as he continued polishing the rest of him guns.</p><p>He was secretly enjoying making the thief nervous and scared at the same time even though the thief was not showing any signs of those emotions at all he knew that he was getting to him.</p><p>"Well I want to see Shinichi as well" said Kaito.</p><p>"That would not be wise either" said Akai.</p><p>He knew that Shinichi trusted this guy because she was the only one that could almost keep up with her train of thoughts and follow her lead or leads at the same paste almost thinking the exact same.</p><p>He was jealous, and he knew this was something that he would never have with her because it was rare bond but at least Shinichi was still smarter than him because she was the one that always at least ten steps ahead of the thoughts of what will happen even before it happens.</p><p>"Come on Shu let me see at least one of them and I promise that you will have all your guns back intact and shinier than ever" said Kaito.</p><p>PUFF</p><p>And the guns were gone in the cloud of smoke even the one that Akai was cleaning in his hands and was still yet to clean.</p><p>"You will talk to me and then we will see" said Akai.</p><p>GULP</p><p>He had actually gulped and showed a little sign of fear.</p><p>Well, he had seen the news report he was secretly responsible for Hakuba going with the idea that the two were a couple as he had to put his little part in it. But also he knew that it would annoy Shinichi and that it would make her start thinking of most of all he knew that she would never think that he was responsible for the idea and the public had eaten it up like cake.</p><p>He had no idea that they would love it so much and he had caused it all and he was jealous of everything that he had caused.</p><p>He was just nodding to what Akai was saying.</p><p>When was the last time he had chocolate?</p><p>The ticking sound was annoying and he did not know what he was in an integration room anyway.</p><p>"So where is Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>He was swinging on his seat just on the one leg.</p><p>Akai carefully and skilfully used one leg to bring him to all four legs on the seat with his feet also on the ground with his back straight.</p><p>"She is with Megure who made quite the demand that he must see her along with the rest of the Division and many more" said Akai.</p><p>"So Shin-Chan is busy for the time being" he said sadly.</p><p>He was bored, and he knew he had to do something in the mean time that could entertain him even though that it might put his life in danger.</p><p>"Also your mother is here" said Akai.</p><p>He was gobsmacked.</p><p>"What?" he said.</p><p>"She is here to talk to her Husband" said Akai.</p><p>He could not believe what he was hearing.</p><p>"You cannot put my Mother through that" said Kaito.</p><p>"On the contrary it was her idea" said Akai.</p><p>Akai was cleaning his guns again.</p><p>"How? When?" said Kaito.</p><p>"If you distract yourself then, one can take advantage of that" said Akai.</p><p>He had forgot how he evens got in this room in the first place or what he was doing here at all because he did not have a clue.</p><p>It was not like he could just walk out or could he?</p><p>"Shinichi did not want me speaking to my Dad did she?" he said.</p><p>Akai just smiled.</p><p>"The door is locked and there is several guns on the table it is your decision if you try and escape from me, especially as I am about to take a nap" said Akai.</p><p>Akai placed his hat over his face leaning in his seat and went immediately to sleep.</p><p>"...? " was all Kaito could say as he titled his head.</p><p>He was letting him go, just like that.</p><p>"Must have been something Shin-Chan had arranged, well sorry Meitantei to spoil your plans" said Kaito to himself.</p><p>He smiled mischievously and was out the room before anyone could blink an eye.</p><p>Now all he had to do was find his Mother and then he would go on from there and they both can decide what will happen and what their relationship will be with the Husband and the Father that they both had in common.</p><p>"Mum" he yelled out loud.</p><p>A few heads had turned, but none of them were his Mother but they were definitely giving him odd and dirty looks.</p><p>"Mum" he yelled even louder.</p><p>Still no answer, but he did still have a few floors to go.</p><p>"Mum" he yelled again.</p><p>He was on the last floor and there was no sign of her, except for the place where all the criminals were being held.</p><p>He was ready to yell at the top of his lungs and out the window if he had to.</p><p>"Kai-Chan!" said Chikage.</p><p>The sound of his mother's disapproval cut like and a knife in terrifying as he was just about to jump out the window she had scared him.</p><p>BANG</p><p>"Ouch my pride I am aching pride and just lost the last of my head" he said as he pulled himself off the floor trying to get all his senses back together.</p><p>It took him just a couple of moments to get back to reality.</p><p>"Kai-Chan!" said Chikage this time scolding him.</p><p>And now he was back normal reality well what normal would be for him.</p><p>He hugged his mother instantly and smiled at her as he had not seen her in at least a week and he was missing her already.</p><p>"Mum?" he said.</p><p>His mother nodded.</p><p>Then so did he.</p><p>"I need to see him alone and first Kai-Chan" said Chikage.</p><p>He was ready to respond.</p><p>"No, Kai-Chan I do not need to hear another is or was the man that I married, and I need to find out for myself by seeing him alone to see if he is any reflection of the man that I once knew" said Chikage.</p><p>He was not sure if he could let her or not.</p><p>"Mum" he said again.</p><p>"Kai-Chan enough. I am stronger woman than you think I am and if you dare question that then..." she said.</p><p>"Let me at least be a Gentleman and walk you to the door" said Kaito.</p><p>She smiled at him giving him a half hug.</p><p>He had never seen his mother so strong as she went through the door and into the room to meet with the man that was her former Husband.</p><p>Kaito o the other hand was terrified that it would be his turn next and this was the most terrifying moment of his life that he could barely breath but he could his heart beating almost out of his own chest.</p><p>His palms were sweaty and so his hair dripping wet from sweat.</p><p>Memories of his Father started to pop into his head.</p><p>All of them happy and not a single one of them sad at all.</p><p>The tapes that had been left started to play over in his head.</p><p>So did his Heists, every single Heist was playing over and over in his head.</p><p>The memories were so flooding that he was getting a headache a blinding headache so much so that he could barely see.</p><p>"Dad" he said to himself quietly.</p><p>Soon it would be his turn, and he truly did not know how to feel.</p><p>But he did not want to feel at all because he just wanted the pain to go away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had sat there, not having moved at since she had sat down.</p><p>The smirk on his face that she had seen many years ago it could be said that was the exact same but to her it was not this smile was sinister.</p><p>Two could play at this game.</p><p>So she sat down, not saying a word or moving a single muscle.</p><p>The time dragged in with each passing second feeling like a minute and a minute feeling like an hour she felt trapped and like she had been there for so long that she had forgotten how to breathe.</p><p>This shell of a man was not her Husband he was barely a reflection of him just a dark and exact reflection of the man that she had once knew.</p><p>She had loved only man in her life, and that man was now gone.</p><p>But here was a man that was him but at the same time she could feel it was not him because he felt so cold physically and cold hearted to her. He was soulless and his eyes were dead and so that only meant one thing that he was dead inside and she was finished here and had nothing more to do with this.</p><p>She tapped her fingers on the table repeatedly over and over also clicking her nails at the same time, making a clicking sound and she could see that it was starting to irate him so she was going to move onto the next anteing thing. She started making loud clicking sounds with her tongue and she could see that his eardrum was pulsing.</p><p>She smiled, and she immediately stood up going to leave from the room and she was never going to come back.</p><p>"I will talk to our Boy and of course I am willing to talk completely when Shinichi returns from her grand adventure of coming back from the grave. The three or four of us can have tea together and all those happy memories that we can all have a nice chat about" said Rum.</p><p>She heard all of this the moment she had her hand on the handle exactly when she was opening the door.</p><p>"This is not Alice and Wonderland. You are not the Mad Hatter and this is game over and you have lost" said Chikage.</p><p>She left the room immediately knowing that she got what she needed but also what she had done was much harder than child birth.</p><p>"Mad Hatter is quite the character indeed, if you do not mind me saying so I will take that has a complete and you will always be Alice to Kuroba Toichi" said Rum.</p><p>Rum was talking to the mirror while he tipped his hat and winked at it as well.</p><p>His mother had stepped out and had not said a single word to him but smiled at him as she gently put her hand on her shoulder and nodded at him tearfully as she looked him in the eye.</p><p>She was telling him exactly what he was thinking.</p><p>But first he was going to have a little private chat with Rum or his Father he was still not sure which one to call him.</p><p>His Mum would be doing a little distraction just enough so that they would have a private word but not enough so that there could be a potential escape there was no way he was going to let that happen.</p><p>The man was going to stay put whenever he liked it or not he was staying where he could be watched and so that he could stay.</p><p>Even if he did not want to see him ever again once this was all over him would want to know exactly where the man that had a part in ruining Shinichi's life and he wanted him to pay for that by spending the rest of his existence in a jail cell rotting.</p><p>TAP</p><p>He heard the tap on the mirror indicating that he had the go ahead that he was free and clear to go in.</p><p>He took a deep breath in, and he stepped in the room nodding at the guard who happened to be the ex-member that was not really a real member at all but was undercover the whole time.</p><p>Another thing that Shinichi had not completely told him about after he pleaded with her and he got it was not her secret to tell but he did which that she shared more with him than he did with her.</p><p>Well, that was in the past, and he never really fully understood why she could not just tell him the truth but now looking at it he could see why she did not or rather could not tell anyone the complete truth.</p><p>It was the hardest thing to do, and he was in the same position right now.</p><p>He had completely avoided Aoko and her Dad the whole time and he was avoiding everyone because Aoko had questions that she needed answered. As well as the police that wanted to question, he and he had to avoid them at all times.</p><p>Hiding secrets like this was much harder than the one that he had been hiding for years and so was the one that he was faced with for the last couple of days.</p><p>He did have feelings for the Miyano girl they were almost romantic but once he had found out that Shinichi was alive all of those feelings he had for the Miyano girl had evaporated into nothingness.</p><p>And to his surprise and complete shock Mouri Ran had turned up at his doorstep in the middle of the night after that the world had found Shinichi was alive. Ran was crying on his doorstep in the pouring rain and he was not sure why she was there in the middle of the night. So he had invited her in and before he even knows it she was already confessing her feelings for him and that she knew that he was still in love with Shinichi and that she wanted them to be together. And that she was happy for them but she thought that he deserved the truth and that he needed to be told so he could be happy and that nothing could hold him back and she still wanted to be his friend. She still wanted Shinichi to be her friend, and she needed his hep because she did not know how Shinichi would feel about it or how she would reaction to all of it.</p><p>She did not want to hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt and she did not want to lose her friend no again. He liked Ran, but he did not like her like that especially after he found that Shinichi was alive and the thing that he could see in his future was Shinichi and for her to be his bride even if he had to force her down the aisle.</p><p>Never look them in the eye.</p><p>"So ...!" said Kaito whistling it as he sat on the seat nervously.</p><p>He might be sitting on the seat opposite of the man, and he faced in the direction that he would be facing him and his face was directed towards him but he was not looking at him at all because he was just staring at his own nose and nothing else.</p><p>Was Shinichi going to be hurt by this meeting?</p><p>He knew that she would be guilty because of this.</p><p>But was be betraying her taking this meeting? Because it was already starting to feel like it was.</p><p>"Hello, my son" said Rum.</p><p>This time there was no denying it he felt the shiver go down his spine then moment he had heard his father's voice it was as if he was a child all over again and as if nothing had happened. He clapped his hands together silently trying to think of something to say but could not think of the right words as the silence filled the room.</p><p>"And to think that this would never have met if Kudo Shinichi never had to eat a piece of Rum Cake and to think of the irony of it. Or was it rather just fate just lying in wait for the name and something so sweet to find its way to me" said Rum.</p><p>He frowned.</p><p>"I will make it clear Shinichi is something that we will not being discussing tonight or something that we will ever speak of again because you that is not a subject that you are not to speak of. Do we have an understanding?" said Kaito.</p><p>He hit his fist hard against the table making it shake.</p><p>"So the boy finally becomes a man standing up for his Lady. Son we do have an understanding for now" said Rum.</p><p>He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he could not think of any of them right now at this point.</p><p>"There once had a horse that was said that it could not be tamed by the man that sold to the man that bought it. It was magnificent and a beauty that no force could control or that was what anyone thought at first because this man proved the others wrong. All because it was a simple job the horse just had to be broken before it could be fixed, though it did take longer than he thought it would the horse in the end was his and he was able to ride it if need because he was the owner and horse was, after all, just a horse that belonged to him" said Rum.</p><p>He did not know how to respond to this because there were many things that he could be referring to behind this veiled meaning but he had a feeling he exactly what it meant and there was more than one meaning to this little lesson of his.</p><p>"Why and how did you leave those recording for me to find?" said Kaito.</p><p>Rum smiled at him"I think you already know the reason why I did that" said Rum.</p><p>"Try for a second and amuse me by enlightening me with your answer" said Kaito.</p><p>Rum tapped his fingers on the table making a rhythm to the sound of a familiar magician music.</p><p>"It was left with a purpose, and I needed that purpose to be you because I needed certain people and items to be found. Certain information that needed to be required so that I knew that I was on the right path and I also wanted revenge on a certain someone and I also wanted a certain someone to do it" said Rum.</p><p>He was shocked.</p><p>"You wanted ME your own son to kill the man that had 'killed' you for what some kind of twisted revenge. This is not Hamlet and you are not some ghost" said Kaito.</p><p>"Well the man that killed your Father is now dead because Vermouth, that darling had killed him in a fire right there in the Kudo Mansion. That is what she is known for burning them and the entire place right to the ground and she did it all for the mentor that she had and also because his use had become no more" said Rum.</p><p>He was shock and devasted at the death of Snake, a death that he did not even know about and he did not even truly notice that Snake had disappeared for so long and he had barely even noticed.</p><p>"You're speechless and rather pale I thought that you would be happy that the man that murdered your Father was killed in flames in burning fury and made all to look like a mere accident. You should be happy after all this time you got what you wanted Justice or Revenge whatever you want to call it was delivered so you are free of the burden and now you are free to do as your heart desires" said Rum.</p><p>"So you are saying my Father is dead then what does that make you exactly?" said Kaito questioningly.</p><p>He pointed to his eye.</p><p>"Pandora" said Kaito shocked.</p><p>Rum nodded amused.</p><p>"So my Father's body is nothing more than a shell that is something that I just do not believe otherwise, why the interest in the Kuroba family?" said Kaito.</p><p>"Curiosity, but then again that did kill the cat and is probably the reason that I got caught" said Rum.</p><p>Then he just laughed at his own words.</p><p>"So this has what just been one big game until the Comet comes?" said Kaito.</p><p>"When there is something that one needs the best way to get that way is the easy way and the quickest way to that is through power and fear. Getting others to work for you instead of you having to do it yourself and getting your hands dirty with some unnecessary misdeeds is always complicate things" said Rum.</p><p>The man was speaking in riddles all of the time as if he wanted to tell him something or as if he was almost daring to because his was just a game to him it was all just for fun as if he was bored. Like was playing with them and playing with him.</p><p>"You cannot kill anyone, at least not with your own hands or something will go horribly wrong with all your plans that is ahead of you" said Kaito.</p><p>Rum pouted at this realization.</p><p>"Correct, if I kill in this body let's just say things will get complicated" said Rum.</p><p>Rum pulled at his vest pulling and straightening his tie.</p><p>"So you have not murdered anyone" said Kaito sounding relieved.</p><p>Time was ticking, and he knew that he did not have a lot of time left.</p><p>"You have your theories and some a very close to the truth but I will give the truth to only one person, one person only and I want her here alone with no one else to interfere" said Rum.</p><p>Kaito shook his head.</p><p>"Fine I suppose I will allow you to be her guard dog" said Rum.</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>He and the knock on the window could feel who was knocking on the other side because he could feel her presence there because he always could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell do you think you two were doing?" Shinichi said calmly.</p><p>Shinichi was currently giving the two Kuroba's the lecture of a life time.</p><p>"Looking for Pandora and looks like I found it" said Kaito.</p><p>Making Shinichi cross her arms and look away with the look of guilt written all over her face and unable to look them in the eye. But Kaito was not having it as he pulled her forward making him look him in the eye.</p><p>"He had Pandora the whole time. He is using it as an eye to replace the one he does not have anymore and is easy to work out that he is missing it because of what Snake attempt to kill him and he lost an eye but replaced it with Pandora. You didn't think that this was something that is should know about since I have risked everything to find Pandora and destroy it to bring Justice to my Father's killers and my Dad is the sole owner of it. He is using it to be Immortal and has an evil empire because he has Pandora for an eye" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi just looked away as she fiddled with her hands.</p><p>"You needed to know what I wanted for you to know, and that is nothing because you cannot neither of you can be counted on for this matter. Both your judgement is impaired, and both your views are biased. I will not enable you, and I will not give Rum a single chance to find a weakness in anything or most of all create them in people because that is what he does and I will not allow him to do it again. So we are finished here, and you are finished talking to him and you should not have been talking in the first place" said Shinichi.</p><p>She tried to walk away, but Kaito was not going to let her go any time soon because he had questions and she was going to answer them.</p><p>"I am not done talking with you" said Kaito.</p><p>She pulled her arm away from him.</p><p>"Let me go" pleaded Shinichi and looking scared.</p><p>Kaito immediately pulled his arm away and stood defensively.</p><p>"I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you or scare you" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi would not look in his direction to acknowledge his apology or to accept it as well, but all she did was nod.</p><p>"It seems that you two are in need for a private word and Shin-Chan darling you need to speak your heart and let all emotions loss because you are not doing yourself or anyone any favours the way you are right now" said Chikage.</p><p>And before Shinichi knew it the two of them were being locked in the sound proof room by Chikage and it looked like they were not going to get any time soon until they talked and this was something that she did not want to do.</p><p>She felt like she was trapped all over again and she was back in one of those cages and like she had never left.</p><p>"Shinichi we need to talk about the elephant in the room or the elephant that is in the other room just down the hall that happens to be my Father and the also happens to be Rum. And we need to do it now before we go into that you and talk to him to find out everything that he knows so he cannot use it against us in the future or the information he holds might be important and there is something that he might know and..." said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi held her hand up in the air to make him stop talking.</p><p>"Stop right there because I am not going in that you and I am never going to talk to that Monster ever again because there is no need to and it is done, it is all over and it is all being dealt with right now" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito shook his head.</p><p>"Shinichi,Sonoko she said some things, things that she had seen that she saw Shirley at your Funeral with a strange man that she thought was her Father because he passed himself off as that. So I have to ask what did happen to you Shinichi because I am scared for you and I just want to help you. Please just let me in or let someone in" said Kwaito.</p><p>"What do you want me to tell you? That I was forced back and forward several times a day and the pain of it was hell. Or that I was forced to do things that I did not want to do and forced to tell the truth because of injections of truth serum to make me talk about everything and everyone that I knew was in danger because of I was alive" said Shinichi.</p><p>She began to talk and everything was coming all out at once and she could not help but let it all slip out as she began to pour her heart out.</p><p>"Or several times a day I wished that I had rather died that day instead of being shrunk because everyone would have been better off. But a small part of me would stop me from taking my own life because I would not given Them the satisfaction that They drove me to suicide but mostly the fear of what they would do to my dead body once I was dead. The thought of my cold dead body on one of those metal tables and being dissected alive was bad enough I did not want an autopsy done on my body and think of what would happen afterwards. The fear that I could already be brought back from an inch of death is bad enough but what if I was brought back from the dead? That was being just something that I could not handle and cannot handle because I am scared and I hate what was did to me and what has done to me now. Kaito I hate my own existence because I have no life and everything and everyone that I know will slowly die off while I remain the same on the outside but slowly die on the inside and I may already be dead on the inside" said Shinichi.</p><p>Kaito was shocked.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, I am so sorry" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi began to cry and Kaito immediately hugged her as she cried her on his shoulder as he comforted her.</p><p>Kaito shook his head.</p><p>"What if you were not alone?" whispered Kaito.</p><p>He stroked her hair and wiped away her tears as he comforted her.</p><p>"What?" said Shinichi.</p><p>"Nothing it doesn't matter" said Kaito.</p><p>He took her hand and kissed the palm of it.</p><p>"How about we go for some coffee and go see a movie? I heard that there was a play of a Female Sherlock Holmes granted though that it is a High School play but it might just be fun and it would be interesting to see" said Kaito.</p><p>Shinichi stood back and wiped away her tears.</p><p>"I...do not drink coffee anymore" said Shinichi.</p><p>"UH...So I will take that as a Yes to the Date then and we better getting go and hell we can get Dinner on the way there" said Kaito smiling.</p><p>Shinichi frowned at him.</p><p>"I did not agree to...hey let me go" said Shinichi.</p><p>But Kaito was already pulling her out the room that was not even locked as Shinichi just been tricked into thinking that she had been locked in the room the whole time and she realized this and how she was a complete fool.</p><p>"Shin-Chan just try and have a pleasant evening for me pretty Shin-Chan please and sugar on top and chocolate sprinkles and we really should stop for ice cream on the way or would they have it there already? Because I am hungry and I am betting you anything that you have not ate something a good and long while because you know how you are and do you not eat anything at all...And it looks like we are here at the restaurant" said Kaito.</p><p>His psychotic rant had distracted her, and she was now standing out the Poirot Cafe, a place that she had not been in quite some time and the flood's of memories that were coming back were too much for her in the moment.</p><p>She started to cry, but it was tears of happiness.</p><p>"Shin-Chan, sorry here is my handkerchief" said Kaito.</p><p>She took the handkerchief and used it.</p><p>"It is ok it is tears of...I am just happy and happy to be here and alive and safe" said Shinichi.</p><p>She wiped away her tears.</p><p>Now he was not sure if what he had planned was such a good idea after all if this was her reaction to just seeing the restaurant and for what he had planned was going to be truly an eventful night after all.</p><p>Well, it was too late now.</p><p>Shinichi walked into the restaurant with Kaito holding her hand and she could feel his pulsing racing rather fast. His skin was wet with sweat, but his palms were not sweaty meaning someone could be nervous, scared or excited and she had the feeling that it was all of those emotions and this ultimately meant one thing.</p><p>"Kaito please tell me you didn't?" said Shinichi.</p><p>He squeezed her hand tightly so that she could not escape.</p><p>"Yeah I kind of did, sorry Shin-Chan" said Kaito.</p><p>It took a couple of seconds for it to happen.</p><p>"SURPRISE!"</p><p>Everyone that she suspected and several more people that she suspected had turned up to see her.</p><p>She nudged him because right now she was mad as well with him.</p><p>They all could see it on her face that she was not surprised at all but looked really pissed off because she was currently growling at Kaito and not even looking at them.</p><p>"Why am I even surprised that Kudo is not surprised?" muttered Sonoko.</p><p>Sonoko was holding the ending of the banner that said 'Welcome Home' and then dropped it the moment that she saw Shinichi's reaction. Shinichi could not help but give her an apologetic shrug and smile at her awkwardly.</p><p>"Kudo Shinichi. I want to be just live her when I grow up" said Ayumi.</p><p>She saw three familiar children that were now taller and older than she remembered as she remembered the last time that she had saw them they were so much younger and so was she. She smiled at this because she was starting to feel like she was at home again.</p><p>"She is prettier than her pictures give her credit but that happens a lot" said Mistuhiko.</p><p>"So can we eat now. I want eel and shrimp" said Genta.</p><p>"Genta" said Mistuhiko giving Genta into trouble.</p><p>But now her hand was sweating and she the one that was nervous but most of all she was feeling discomforted like she did not belong here at all. She was terrified and she did not want be here at the same time and wanted to escape because this was far more terrifying than anything that she had ever faced before because she was facing everyone with everything that had happened.</p><p>She was a different person from the last time they had seen her and the same goes for them as well because she could see that her death had hate them all hard and in all different ways. She was even told this by certain people that she did not want to think about and did not want to think about again but being here and seeing people that she knew could not help but bring up those memories that she had hidden away. Those memories that she did not want to tell she and anyone had not said most of them out loud or say them to anyone but writ them all down like she did with all her feelings.</p><p>"It is ok. Shin-Chan, I am right here and I am here for and I promise I will do my best not to leave your side tonight the whole night" said Kaito.</p><p>He kissed the top of her hand.</p><p>She nodded as they entered the lion's den that she was scared to enter because she was going to be shredded to pieces by so many lions and lionesses that she did not want to face in this kind of way. They all wanted to protect their member of their face and their little cub right now and she was not looking forward to their over protectiveness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So he pushed and pulled her into the deep end without any armbands on or a warning that it was going to happen. So maybe he was feeling guilty about all of it and the whole set up because he could see that she was not ready to face some people.</p><p>And now she was facing a hell a lot of people that had just not long found out that she was alive and well.</p><p>This Shinichi was not his Shinichi.</p><p>His Shinichi was shy or did not care to be in the spotlight because she avoided and he knew why she was scared by not terrified. Now this one was scared and he could see that she had so many social anxieties that it was at loss for it.</p><p>She was not the same person that he had hoped that she was going to be and still would be but now seeing her like this he realized that he was just fooling himself and he knew that she was never going to be the girl that he had fallen in love with.</p><p>He did not know who she was anymore.</p><p>But she gave him and his mother into trouble just over an hour ago and that was a piece of the Shinichi that he had changed no doubt, and he knew must have changed after she was changed into Edowaga Shirley and after everything she would have to change and would have to adapt to her new life again and he wanted to be there for that. He wanted to be there for her and he just knew that she was a different person but also she was still the same person just different in the inside and he was going to accept her for the person that she was going to be.</p><p>And he was still going to love her no matter what even if she tried to push her away because she thought it would be for the best, for his own sake and not hers. Well, that was not going to happen because he was not better off without her and the time that he had thought that she was dead had proved that.</p><p>He could not live without her because he was dead on the inside. The truth was that he needed her more than he had let on and just maybe he needed her far more than she needed him. Not that she knew that right now but it would not belong before she figured it out and he did not know where he would be then or were their relationship status would.</p><p>All he knew was that she had not let his hand go the entire night and squeezed onto it tight every time someone that did not know the full story had approached her.</p><p>And the only time they were even separated was when The Junior Detective League had come over and stolen her from them.</p><p>And they had done it the worst way possible by again using his own magic tricks that he had taught them as a bribery technique to get the location of Shinichi/Shirley. And now it was the exact same now only he had fallen face flat on the ground in front of an entire crowd and he had become a laughing stock.</p><p>But he was proud and he was starting to a see a future little magician in the Ayumi girl because she had a real talent for it and he was looking forward to her becoming a Magician in the near future and not a magicians assistant because she was already brilliant.</p><p>Well, he was hoping that she would be a magician, but he did and did not want to push her into that direction. Maybe just a little nudge and she might think about it because if you are pushed into doing something then you are not going to love it all and magic is supposed to be something that you love and love doing.</p><p>He watched the four of them, and it seemed that Shinichi was the most comfortable and happy around the three of them. But he also could see the guilty look in her eyes knowing that she had lied to them about whom she was and what she was to them and knew that they missed Shirley just as much as he would miss Aoko if she ever disappeared.</p><p>"Shin-Chan?" said Kaito.</p><p>He was already missing her, and he was alone without her.</p><p>She looked up and over to him curiously to see what he wanted.</p><p>He could leave her for a moment to be happy and get on with the others. He was seeing that all she needed was her little helpers to give her a helping hand.</p><p>He saw Ran, and he wanted to have a private word with her. He got her attention without anyone seeing her talk to him of course because what he wanted to talk to her was private and was best to do in secret.</p><p>She saw him, and he nodded to her to go the way that he was telling her to go. And she soon followed him as quietly as she could without being seen by anyone.</p><p>And now they were both alone.</p><p>"Ran we need to talk about you know the kiss that we had last night" said Kaito.</p><p>Ran and he was both nervous about this.</p><p>"I was upset, and you were upset too it, was a mistake and will not happen again...I am seeing someone now" said Ran.</p><p>But he still wanted to talk about it.</p><p>"I want to tell Shinichi because I do not want to keep any secrets from her. In the future and with everything that I have planned I cannot hide something like this from or what else we did together...She needs to know, and I want to be the one to tell her. I just thought that I should be the one to tell you before I do anything about it because you have the right to know and be ready for it all" said Kaito.</p><p>He walked away.</p><p>"Please, Kaito. Do not take my best friend away from because I have already lost her and I lost her as Shirley I cannot lose her not again " said Ran pleading.</p><p>If he wanted a future with her then he could not lie to her not about something like this.</p><p>"If you love Shinichi like I think you do then you will not tell her because you do not want to hurt her and she will hate us forever and you know it" said Ran.</p><p>He thought about it for a moment.</p><p>"I am telling her and that is it" said Kaito.</p><p>He moved forward.</p><p>BANG</p><p>But was met with a fist to the wall, that was now breaking with the hole that was in it.</p><p>"Shinichi is not going to find out about us Kuroba or the next hole in be in your head" said Ran threateningly.</p><p>He stood back sweating.</p><p>"C'mon" he said sweating " You know that she will understand the whole situation and even if she is mad it will not be for long " said Kaito nervously and trying to reassure her.</p><p>He was backed into a corner by her.</p><p>"I have been looking for you two everywhere" said Sonoko annoyed.</p><p>She had surprised them both.</p><p>"We need to take pictures while Shinichi is still smiling and is distracted...so move it along and smile for the cameras" said Sonoko pushing the both of them along.</p><p>He did not know that she was this strong.</p><p>"hum Sonoko! We were having a private conversation. We just need a moment" said Ran.</p><p>Sonoko just ignored them.</p><p>"Pictures and Kuroba do not pull any silly faces or do any silly magic tricks. I have my eye on you and Makoto he knows everything" said Sonoko.</p><p>He looked at Makoto and instantly gulped seeing him glare at him through his glasses and then take them off and fold them into his pocket, watching his every move. He knew the truth alright and considering their last meeting when he was Kaitou Kid the guy could have broken done the entire building with nothing more than his fists. Now he could not stop imagining that was his head instead of the pillars that he had knocked down and had sent himself flying and he would be the one flying instead.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>FLASH</p><p>"Oi!" said Shinichi defensively covering her face with her hand from the flashing light.</p><p>But the camera continued to flash.</p><p>"Come on Shin-Chan smile for the camera" said Yukiko.</p><p>She rolled her eyes annoyed at her mother who was relentlessly taking pictures of her and pictures of her with everyone else.</p><p>"Mum" she said annoyed.</p><p>She was getting blinded by the lights now.</p><p>"Now a picture with me, Shin-Chan" said Yukiko.</p><p>She was pulled in front of the camera phone again. She really was getting fed up of the cameras and just wanted to sit down and relax, away from everyone and everything that was going on right now.</p><p>Then she was hauled right in front of all of her friends with her mother dragging her there with Sonoko doing the same to the others or ordering them to do it. Her Mum and Sonoko really had a lot more in common than she first had thought and seeing the two of them together was almost like seeing double.</p><p>It would be awful if her mother realized this because she would be so excited and annoying that she had become friends with someone that was just like her and she would just love it. Now if her Mum and Sonoko became close and really good friends this would be hell on earth for her with the two of them together.</p><p>"Just stop with the pictures" said Shinichi.</p><p>FLASH</p><p>FLASH</p><p>"You need to smile more honey and closer into Kaito and to Ran" said Yukiko waving her hand.</p><p>Her Mum and Sonoko pushed them all in together and for some reason it was starting to feel really uncomfortable.</p><p>"Shin-Chan can we talk after this" whispered Kaito.</p><p>She turned her head as he said it in the exact moment the camera flashed and her mother tutted at her for doing so. And Sonoko nudged at Kaito for ruining the picture. There was something obviously going on, and she only had to take one minute to look at Ran to see what was going on or what had gone.</p><p>"I need a minute to myself" she said looking at both of them.</p><p>They then looked at each and felt guilty knowing that she had already figured it out. She left immediately before they could say anything because she needed out of there and she needed air.</p><p>"Shinichi!" shouted Ran.</p><p>"Shin-Chan" called out Kaito.</p><p>All attention was on them and with a room filled with a lot of Detectives it did not take much to for them to start making their own theories and putting all the clues together.</p><p>It was dark outside by she needed some air and the cold was feeling comfortable. All she wanted to do was get away from everyone and this situation because this was not her life anymore and she did not feel comfortable in this life that was being pushed onto her now.</p><p>"Oi Kudo!" shouted someone.</p><p>She turned around to see Hattori standing there.</p><p>"I told them that ya would not like a part but no one listens to me" said Hattori.</p><p>She just sat on the bench, and he sat beside her.</p><p>"I am not going to ask you" said Hatorri.</p><p>"Good" said Shinichi.</p><p>"But just answer the question anyway since you know what I am going to ask you" said Hattori.</p><p>She just rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>"C'mon Kudo" said Hattori starting to nudge her.</p><p>She was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"I do not belong here" said Shinichi quietly.</p><p>Hattori was angry with her.</p><p>"Of course ya do Kudo, and ya should not let bastards to them get to ya because ya do belong here and ya are an idiot if you really think you do not belong. Cos these people would never in a millions years even be friends or some on them alive if it was not for ya" said Hattori shouting at her.</p><p>She smiled at him.</p><p>"Well I..." said Shinichi.</p><p>But she was interrupted by something else.</p><p>"Hattori what the hell do you think you are doing yelling at Shinichi " shouted Kazuha who had now appeared?</p><p>Hattori jumped on his feet for him own defence.</p><p>"Am trying to cheer ma best friend up that is what am doing and I am not yelling at her" yelled Hattori.</p><p>She was starting to get amused by this.</p><p>Kazuha sat down beside her and hugged her awkwardly.</p><p>"Hattori told me everything, and I cannot believe everything that you have been through. But we are all here for you know and everything is going to be ok" she said hugging her.</p><p>She was in the clutches of Kazuha was giving Hattori daggers as she did it and pressed her lips together.</p><p>"Hey if anyone is going to hug Kudo, it is me and not you. And you stole my seat" said Hattori.</p><p>He was now sitting on the bench, and he was trying to hug her now. Which was just weird and worst of all she was being pulled back and forward from the both of them. Who were continuing to glare at each other.</p><p>"Let me go" she said and pushed them both off the bench and to the ground.</p><p>She and everyone were fed up of these two fighting and not getting together already.</p><p>"You two idiots are in love with each and have even told me yourselves. Everyone fucking knows this already. So just admit your feelings already so the headaches that everyone gets when you two yell each other can go away" she shouted mad.</p><p>They both sat on the ground blushing and not looking at each.</p><p>"Heiji" whispered Kazuha not fully looking.</p><p>"I will admit if she does" said Hattori.</p><p>"BAKAS!" yelled Shinichi.</p><p>And she pulled them both of the ground at the same time.</p><p>"Since when were ya that strong Kudo" Hattori said annoyed.</p><p>She had a grip on them both and she was not going to let the go any time soon.</p><p>"Now kiss" said Shinichi.</p><p>They were both flushing at each while looking each other in the eye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>